


Malec Smut Challenge 3

by AtowncalledMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon, Come play, Daddy Kink, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POWER BOTTOMS, Panty Kink, Pet Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Watersports, others are side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 215,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Welcome to the third smut challenge.Please read the author's notes for each chapter. These contain the relevant tags for that chapter.These characters belong to cassie clare and freeform.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 908
Kudos: 1245





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [WAR OF HEARTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161963) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



Hello again. Welcome to the third smut challenge.

A few things to note before we move onto the first chapter:

As you can see, this is a little different to the previous challenges. I decided to post this one as one multi-chaptered fic instead of a series. The reason is, my works list is getting out of hand. When I post a series, it counts each individual chapter as a separate fic and my work is getting lost so this is going to be one long fic.

Each chapter will be a new story. I won't be continuing any of the chapters or turning them into long fics (as of yet) something might catch my fancy but my list is already ridiculous. This means that most of the chapters are up for grabs. If there is something you want to continue, that is fine. All I ask is that you let me know, give credit, and link your work to the original chapter.

I added the generic tags to make this story searchable and also as a way for you to know what to expect. However, I will be giving each chapter its own tags. These will be placed in the author's notes so please, for the love of Malec, read the notes. It is for your own comfort. The notes will help you decide whether the story is for you or not. Please do not move onto reading any of the stories without reading the corresponding authors' notes. They will also contain trigger warnings if I feel a story needs them.

If you read any of the stories without checking the notes first, please do not try to come for me in the comments. I will put every available warning up. If they are ignored, that is not my fault.

If there are any chapters that you cannot read or any kinks that you do not like, please move onto the next chapter. Not every kink is for every person. I understand this so please take care of yourself while reading.

Please note that I do not accept kink-shaming in my comments. Everyone has the right to like what they like. If you don't like it, that is your prerogative but please do not give me or the requesters shit if you don't. Any abusive comments over the content will be deleted.

As always, all acts are committed by adults who give full consent.

You may have also noticed that there are thirty-two chapters altogether. One is this intro but the others are all chapters. The response to this challenge was phenomenal and I ended up with way more than the twenty-five I asked for. So, I've decided to extend the challenge to thirty-one days, ending on the 31st of December. So a few bonus chapters for y'all.

If I have missed anyone's prompt out, please let me know. As it is, I've had to merge some requests together to fulfill more prompts. If I've missed yours, I promise it was an accident and if you contact me, I will do my best to write them up after Christmas.

Some chapters will be longer than others. This is solely due to the fact that those chapters needed more background. There will be a couple of monster chapters that I got way too carried away with. If your chapter isn't as long as the others, it is not because of a lack of love for the subject. I hope everyone loves what I came up with for their chapters and I'm so thankful for everyone who made a request.

The first chapter will be up shortly.

As always, safe, sane and consensual are the order of the day. Please do your research if you want to try anything at home. Stay safe while playing. Use protection. And always be sure of consent.

Please enjoy!


	2. It's Always Five O'Clock Somewhere, My Dear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AlecLightwood is forced to go out for the day with his brother's new girlfriend, Clary. To bond with her. He already hates the idea, especially as she is the one who has planned the activity. For some reason, he stops complaining when she introduces him to her handsome friend who will be showing them the ropes, Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my dear friend, Ladymatt. Who loves Barman!Magnus. 
> 
> Tags; Alternative Universe, Bookstore owner!Alec, Bar Owner!Magnus, Cocktails, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs, Flirting, First Time, First Meeting, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.
> 
> Note, Clary is an extra.

There was absolutely nothing in the world that filled Alec Lightwood with more horror than the thought of bonding with his brother’s girlfriend. Nothing. But there he was on his only day off, standing on the snowy sidewalk outside the bar he was supposed to be meeting Clary Fairchild at. 

Why Clary had insisted that he get up at the crack of dawn to go to a bar, Alec didn’t know. The place wasn’t even open. And she was late, he realized, glaring at his watch. On the verge of giving up, he turned to leave when he saw her fiery red curls bobbing through the crowd on the sidewalk.

“You’re late,” Alec said, eyeing the styrofoam cup Clary held out in what he assumed was a peace offering/caffeinated bribe. The downcast expression that Clary couldn’t quite hide had him sighing. Great. She had only been going out with his brother for a month, so he didn’t know much about her. But Clary’s eternally optimistic outlook on life grated on his nerves. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec mumbled, gladly accepting the drink. Opening the lid, he peeked inside. The sight of a foamy cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles made him feel worse. She had remembered his coffee order. 

“Cappuccino with an extra shot, right?” Clary asked, desperately wanting to make a good impression on the eldest Lightwood. Izzy, her boyfriend’s sister was great. Alec was a different story. Even the youngest Lightwood, Max, was easier to deal with.

“Yeah, thanks,” Alec said, taking an appreciative sip of his coffee. “So, uh, why are we standing outside a bar at nine AM on a Friday morning drinking coffee?” he asked, trying to be more civil. The coffee helped greatly.

“I booked some lessons with a friend of mine. He’s a mixologist. Apparently, there's an art to mixing drinks and he agreed to impart his wisdom,” Clary said. More like she had begged him, guilting him into it with her tales of woe.

“Sounds fun,” Alec said, giving the girl a smile. It didn't sound fun at all. He should be at his bookstore, sorting through the latest delivery of books. Even on his day off, he worked. Instead, he was spending the morning getting to know Clary. Without Jace as a buffer. This wasn’t going to go well.

Clary turned when she heard the snick of a lock, to find her friend opening the door for their private lesson. “Hey, Magnus. This is Alec Lightwood. Alec, this is my friend, Magnus Bane,” she introduced the two when the door swung open.

“Biscuit!” Magnus said, greeting his long-time friend. And her devilishly handsome future brother-in-law. The guy stood behind Clary, tall enough to rest his chin on her head if he leaned forward. “Charmed,” he said, nudging Clary out of the way to shake Alec’s hand. The firm grip sent his mind skittering into the gutter in an instant.

“Me too. Uh, charmed, I mean,” Alec muttered lamely, staring at the perfect specimen that opened the bar door.  _ Get a grip _ , he silently muttered to himself, staring up into probably the most beautiful set of eyes he’d ever seen, lined with gold eyeliner, making the brown irises pop. “I’m Alec,” he grinned when he’d gotten himself together.

“Magnus, it’s lovely to meet you,” Magnus said, drinking in every inch of Alec. There was a lot to drink in. The guy was as tall as a tree, dark hair, handsome.  _ Fucking hot _ ! He silently added, wondering what the guy’s body looked like under his dark jeans and leather jacket. Clary hadn’t told him that Alec was this pretty. He would have made more of an effort if he’d known.

Clary fought the grin that was trying to tug at her lips, watching the two men standing in the doorway, holding hands. Maybe Alec would glare at her but she cleared her throat when the ‘handshake’ seemed to drag on.

“Sorry, come on in,” Magnus said, shaking himself off and releasing Alec’s hands. Those hazel eyes were mesmerizing. He stepped back and gestured for them to enter with a wave of his hand, checking Alec out from the back when the guy passed him.  _ Jesus! So hot!  _

Alec followed Clary in wishing he could take Magnus’ hand in his own again. Stamping his feet on the welcome mat, he shook the snow off of his boots and tugged his leather jacket, scarf and beanie hat off. 

The bar was warm and welcoming. Rustic wooden tables and a thick wooden bar were offset with copper paneling on the walls and a stone floor. Lightbulbs of every shape and size hung by the hundred from the ceiling, giving the place a warm glow. 

“Thanks for doing this, Magnus,” Clary said, exchanging a look with her friend behind Alec’s back. The eyebrows he wiggled at her had her giggling. Until Alec turned around and caught Magnus mothing the words, “he’s so hot” at her.

Alec told himself it was the heat in the warm bar that reddened his cheeks. And that he had imagined Magnus eye-fucking him. Dropping his things on the nearest table with Clary’s coat and purse, he convulsively fiddled with the hem of his gray cashmere sweater, ensuring it sat correctly to distract himself from the hot barman.

“Alec, have you ever mixed drinks before?” Magnus asked to cover his awkwardness. 

“No, but it can’t be that hard, can it?” Alec asked. It took him a moment to realize his mistake. When Magnus sniffed incredulously, he rushed to apologize. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t go to fancy bars. The closest we get to cocktails in my local bar is the server putting an umbrella in your beer,” Alec mumbled, silently kicking himself. Jace said that that was his problem with Clary. He didn’t think before he spoke and usually ended up saying what was on his mind.

“Alec’s more of a Budweiser man,” Clary said, following Magnus behind the bar. Alec following her. 

“I’m sure I could find something to your liking, Alexander,” Magnus said, with a wink over his shoulder for the taciturn bookstore owner. Clary hadn’t told him a lot about Alec but he didn’t miss the cutting motion she made across her throat, eyes wide. She  _ had _ mentioned Alec didn’t like people calling him by his full name.

“I bet you could,” Alec said, giving Magnus an elevator stare, not even bothered by the use of his full name. It had rolled off of Magnus’ tongue beautifully. 

The barman was wearing white skinny jeans, brogues and a black and white paisley patterned button-down shirt with a lot of open buttons. The large patch of the smooth chest Alec could see in amongst the many necklaces was almost tempting enough for him to elbow Clary out of the way to see what Magnus tasted like.

“Ever had a Wet Pussy?” Magnus asked Alec over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye. Without taking his eyes off of Alec, he patted Clary on the back when she choked on her coffee. The quirk of Alec’s eyebrows had him gesturing to a trio of shot glasses on the bar. “One part each of vodka, gin, coconut rum, and peach schnapps. A splash of pineapple juice and a dash of cranberry.”

“No, a wet pussy isn’t my style,” Alec said, fighting the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. The milky-looking drink did look intriguing but he had a feeling Magnus wasn’t asking him about the drink. More than likely, Magnus was trying to figure him out.

“How about a Fist Fuck then?” Magnus asked, moving onto the next shots in the line up that he had prepared. “One-third tequila, one-third Jack Daniels, one third Tabasco sauce,” he said. 

“I can see why they’d call it that,” Alec said a little hoarsely, eyeing the glass Magnus pointed out. He didn’t know who was putting hot sauce in their cocktails but he could imagine that drinking the fiery looking combo would probably feel the same as getting fisted.

Clary didn’t know whether to stare at Magnus or Alec. Her cheeks were the same color as the shot. 

“Magnus, it’s not even ten in the morning!” She grimaced when Magnus scooped the shot up and downed it, her eyes widening once more when she looked to Alec and saw a competitive gleam in his eyes.

“Wooo! I do love a good Fist Fuck,” Magnus said, feeling the drink slide down his throat, burning the entire way. It was almost enough to make his eyes water. “You know what I always say, Biscuit,” he chuckled.

“It’s always five o’clock somewhere,” Clary muttered under her breath.

“Exactly! Come on, you have to know what the drinks taste like to make sure you’ve poured them correctly,” Magnus said, moving onto the next glasses. He had poured three of each drink and prepared name cards with the instructions on how to make them on the inside. Neither of his guests had tasted anything yet.

Alec scooped the card up from in front of the next group of glasses, each of them filled with a bright blue liquid. “I think this one’s more my style,” Alec grinned, grabbing one of the glasses.

“Ah, the Dick Sucker, excellent choice!” Magnus chuckled, grabbing a glass of his own when Alec started chugging the drink like it was soda. Clary’s enigmatic brother-in-law was becoming more interesting by the minute. “You should try it, Clary. Pear vodka, blueberry schnapps, soda water, and lemon and lime soda. Delicious!” he said before joining Alec. 

Clary craned her neck to watch the two men down their drinks. “What the hell,” she sighed, grabbing a glass of her own. She had to drink fast to catch up with them but the drink was delicious. And strong! Magnus didn’t make weak drinks.

Magnus gestured to the bottles behind the glasses, demonstrating how to pour the drink. When Clary and Alec just looked at him, he gestured to the bottles again. “You are here to learn how to pour drinks,” he said.

Clary scooped some ice into a short glass and poured equal parts of the alcohol in, as Magnus had done, then added equal parts of the sodas. When Alec copied her she stood looking at their drinks uncertainly. 

“I think we’re supposed to drink them,” Alec leaned down to whisper to Clary, laughing when she gawped up at him. “This was your idea,” he said before clinking glasses with Magnus. 

Clary downed her drink too, not wanting to be left out. It was just as good as the one Magnus had made. “Magnus? We don’t normally drink the drinks, do we?” she asked, thinking back to her college days. 

That was how they had met. Magnus had hosted mixology parties to fund his college education and raked a fortune in when he had turned it into a business. His cocktails were legendary and it was a firm favorite activity of bored rich housewives and elite types when they hosted functions for their equally rich friends. She had attended a party with an old friend and she and Magnus had hit it off immediately.

“Of course we do,” Magnus said, moving onto the next round when he slammed his glass down. In truth, he usually kept a spit bucket on hand but Clary had complained about her boyfriend’s brother hating her. He’d thought maybe Alec would loosen up after a couple of cocktails.

“Have either of you ever had a Dirty Hooker?” Magnus asked with a sly grin, indicating three shot glasses of one of his favorite drinks. He wasn’t surprised when Clary shook her head but the gleam in Alec’s eyes intrigued him.

“Once. His name was Philipe and he didn’t tell me he was hooker until after I’d already fucked him,” Alec said, grabbing the dark red drink off the bar and tipping it to Clary and Magnus before knocking it back. “Worst $100 I ever spent,” he grimaced, slamming the glass down on the bar when he’d drained it.

Clary’s eyes almost popped out of her head, staring at Alec when he grabbed the card and a bottle of red liquid. This wasn’t what she had expected when she had planned their day out. Alec rarely shared personal information but the alcohol seemed to be loosening him up nicely. She grabbed her own shot and sank it with a grin.

“$100? I hope you used protection and scrubbed yourself thoroughly?” Magnus chuckled before sinking a shot. 

“Always,” Alec said, following the instructions and pouring a fresh shot.

“5oz of the raspberry liqueur and 5oz of the banana liqueur. 5oz of cranberry juice is optional, Biscuit,” Magnus said to Clary when she took the bottles from Alec. He poured another shot for himself when Clary was done, clinking his glass with them before they all downed their shots.

“I need to pee,” Clary said, feeling a little lightheaded. The drinks were strong and she hadn’t had any breakfast. “Do the next one without me,” She said when Magnus gestured to the next round. Waving them off when they offered to wait, she headed for the restroom.

“Pop My Cherry?” Magnus asked when Clary left them to it, meeting Alec’s gaze. Maybe he imagined it but he was positive Alec’s pupils dilated right then and there.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus burst out laughing. Disappointment welled when Magnus gestured to the next round but it gave him a chance to check the barman’s ass out when Magnus reached for a cocktail shaker. Firm looking and well rounded. He wanted to bite it.

The next drink was more complicated, Alec realized. There were several bottles, a load of shot glasses and a green chopping board with some strawberries on it. The strawberries garnished the tasty looking cocktails.

Alec grabbed a shot and sank it, licking his lips when he slammed the glass down on the bar. A smirk ghosted his lips when Magnus’ eyes flicked to his mouth. The drink was delicious so he grabbed Clary’s shot as well and sank that before picking up the third, holding it to Magnus’ lips while Magnus filled the shaker with ice.

Magnus knocked the shot back, unable to look away from Alec’s eyes. When a few drops dripped onto Alec’s finger he snaked his tongue out and licked it clean. “That was clumsy of me,” he said, watching Alec bite into his bottom lip. It was plump and a lovely shade of pink. He wanted to suck it into his mouth.

“You cleaned it up,” Alec shrugged. He was tempted to spill the alcohol over his crotch and see if Magnus would clean that up too. 

“I’ll make you another,” Magnus said when he realized he was practically leaning against Alec’s chest. Shaking himself off, he started making the drink. “An oz of Triple Sec, 3oz of orange juice and shake,” he said, putting the lid onto the shaker and doing just that. 

“How do you know how much you’re putting in?” Alec asked, watching Magnus strain the mixture into three shot glasses, filling each one three quarters of the way.

“I’ve been doing this for ten years, you get a feeling for how much you use,” Magnus said, grabbing a bottle of cherry vodka to top each glass up. When the red liquid started merging with the orange he grabbed a knife and started halving strawberries to garnish the glasses with. “Those with less experience would usually measure the shots out though,” he said, gesturing to the small metal measuring cups.

“You’re good at it,” Alec said, happily opening up when Magnus picked a strawberry up and pressed it to his lips. He let his lips brush Magnus’ fingers as he bit into the fruit, smiling when they lingered.

“I should be, it pays the mortgage for this bar,” Magnus said, licking some of the juice off of his fingers. He sucked one in when Alec continued to watch him. “Your turn,” he said with a grin when Alec shuffled closer.

For one wild moment, Alec thought Magnus wanted him to suck his fingers. Until Magnus gestured to the shaker and bottles. There were some measuring cups next to the bottles but he wanted to try it by guessing, as Magnus had. Magnus’ hands wrapped around his own as he began measuring the alcohol and orange juice out.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but don’t be so heavy-handed with the Triple Sec,” Magnus said, guiding Alec in pouring the correct measures out and shaking it all up. “Nice wrist action,” he smirked.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh. Magnus had a devilish glint in his eyes that was completely hot and wit stealing. He strained the drink into several shot glasses under Magnus’ careful gaze and topped it up with the cherry vodka.

Magnus accepted one of the shots when Alec garnished the glass and clinked it with Alec before throwing it back. The drink stole his breath almost as much as Alec did. “It’s good,” he said breathlessly, smiling when Alec grinned. 

“It is. But I need to pee now too,” Alec said when he’d knocked his shot back. There were three left on the bar but he saved them for Clary so she could catch up. Smiling at the disappointed pout Magnus made, he left the bar behind and wandered off in the same direction Clary had taken.

When Alec pushed through the door, he bumped into Clary who was coming out of the door marked with a sign that said ‘ladies’ on it. “Is he gay?” he blurted out to her. The alcohol that he had already drunk made him feel tipsy and took away his brain to mouth filter.

“He’s bi,” Clary said, a huge grin splitting her face when she saw Alec’s face light up. “And  _ very _ single,” she winked before pushing through the door into the bar, leaving Alec to it.

Clary accepted the shots Magnus handed her when she stepped behind the bar once more, watching him chew his lip as she sank three shots, one after the other. They were tasty but strong, but she persevered. The guys were well ahead of her. 

“Is he single?” Magnus asked when Clary slammed the last shot glass down, his eyes flicking to the restroom door. 

“Yup. And  _ very _ gay,” Clary giggled, thinking of what she’d just told Alec. Maybe Alec would thaw out a little if she set them up. She could totally see Alec and Magnus together. If the chemistry between the two of them was anything to go by, Alec would be thanking her on bended knee.

"I tried to set him up with Simon but it didn’t work out,” she said when Magnus quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Really? Why?” Magnus asked, trying to picture Alec and their mutual friend, Simon, together. It made an odd image in his mind.

“I think he said something about Simon talking too much. That’s probably why he hates me so much,” Clary said, trying a Wet Pussy. It was as delicious as the rest of the cocktails. She avoided the Fist Fuck like the plague.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Magnus murmured. He turned the information over in his head, wondering if Alec and Simon had slept together. He decided to text Simon to get all of the dirt on Alec.

“Not for much longer,” Clary muttered under her breath as Magnus turned away. When Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave it his full attention, she started sinking as many of the shots and cocktails as she could, almost gagging when she downed two Fist Fucks in a row. 

Magnus was too busy waiting for a reply from Simon to notice what Clary was doing.

Clary moved down the bar and started downing some of the drinks that they hadn’t tried yet, barely managing to stop herself from retching. They tasted good but she had never gotten the hang of doing shots and usually didn’t drink this many so quickly. The alcohol sank into her system fast. She had always been a lightweight and had already had a lot of alcohol. Magnus’ cocktails were strong.

A crashing sound from behind him had Magnus spinning on the spot to find Clary trying to scoop a load of spilled ice cubes back into the ice bucket. “Clary…?”

“Oops! You caught me,” Clary giggled, trying to focus on Magnus. There was two of him. And two of Alec she noted when two Alecs reentered the bar. 

“Clary, are you okay?” Alec asked, moving to her side. She was swaying on the spot, grinning up at him. When she swayed a little too far to the right he had to hold her up.

“So tall!” Clary mumbled, craning her head back to look up at the two Alecs.

“Are you drunk?” Magnus asked, taking a glass out of Clary’s hand when she grabbed it off the bar.

“YUP!” Clary cackled.

“Maybe I should take her home,” Alec said, disappointment flooding him. He wanted to stay and see what other ridiculous names Magnus had called the rest of his cocktails.

“No! No, stay... paid for lots... hours,” Clary slurred out, trying to focus on Alec’s face. When that didn’t work she looked up at Magnus, pressing her finger to his lips to shush him when he opened his mouth to talk. “Finish the class… get a cab.”

Magnus shook his head. She hadn’t paid him a cent. He had agreed to her doing a couple of shifts at the bar to pay him when she had refused to let him do it for free.

“You can’t go home on your own,” Alec said, steering Clary from behind the bar with an apologetic smile for Magnus. When he reached the table with their things on it, he propped her against it, wedging her in with his hip to keep her upright, and started pulling her coat and scarf onto her. She didn’t make it easy for him.

“You… stay!” Clary whisper shouted when Alec stuffed her arm into her sleeve. “Get your mans,” she whispered, winking at him when his head jerked up.

Alec gawped at Clary when she started elbowing him, winking with her mouth hanging wide open. “Did you get drunk on… are you trying to set me up with him?” he asked quietly, trying not to think of the last disaster date she had set up.

“Maaaaybe,” Clary slurred, smirking when Alec rolled his eyes. He could roll his eyes all he wanted, she didn’t miss it when he looked at Magnus over his shoulder. “Alec’s staying!” she shouted over Alec’s shoulder, turning for the door.

“I still have a few demonstrations if you’d like to stay, Alexander,” Magnus said when he caught the ridiculous, obvious wink Clary aimed at him. When he gestured to the drinks that he had yet to show them, his eyebrows shot up. Clary had decimated them. Fighting the grin that ghosted his lips, he grabbed the empty ice bucket and carried it around the bar for Clary in case she puked.

“Sure,” Alec said, catching Clary before she could faceplant the floor. “I’ll just put her in a cab,” he said, his stomach fluttering ridiculously as he took the bucket from Magnus and slung Clary’s purse over his shoulder. Ignoring the giddy feeling in his stomach, he guided Clary out of the bar and hailed a cab.

“Will... be... friends now?” Clary mumbled, poking Alec in the chest. The fresh air sent her dizzy. She tried to shake it off but the street was spinning around her. 

“I can’t believe you got drunk to set me up with him,” Alec said, pulling Clary upright when she slumped against him and started sliding down the side of his body. He had to wrestle her, the ice bucket and her purse, just to keep her on her feet.

“...cute together,” Clary grinned. She almost fell in the slippery snow when a cab arrived and Alec pulled her toward it.

“Yes, Clary. I’ll be your friend,” Alec chuckled, holding her up by the back of her coat to get the cab door open. She wasn’t so bad. He had to pick her up and physically put her in the back of the cab, giving the driver his brother’s address. He didn’t want to send her back to her place on her own.

“Have fun! Use com… cod… comdons!” Clary said, pinching Alec’s cheeks while he strapped her in.

Alec wrestled her hands away from his face, mortified. When she was buckled in, bucket and purse in hand, he closed the door and patted the roof. He watched until her cab turned the corner before going back inside.

“Is she okay?” Magnus asked when Alec returned, watching him pull his phone out.

“Sure. I sent her to my brother’s place,” Alec said, firing a text off to Jace to let him know that she was on her way.

“I think she did it on purpose,” Magnus said, gesturing to the empty glasses that littered the bar. Clary must have downed ten drinks within the space of five minutes. He hadn’t even noticed. And he hadn’t received a reply from Simon.

Alec didn’t say anything as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He was half embarrassed, half surprised by Clary’s antics. Although; looking Magnus over, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t happy with the sudden turn of events. 

“What else have you got?” Alec asked, joining Magnus behind the bar once more. If he stood a little too close, Magnus didn’t say anything about it.

“Let’s see…” Magnus said, looking up into Alec’s eyes. “... Tie Me to the Bedpost? Hanky Panky? Dirty Little Virgin?” he asked, grinning when Alec’s lips quirked. “Don’t you like the names of my cocktails, Alexander?” he asked.

“They’re okay,” Alec shrugged nonchalantly, pretending like he didn’t have a boner stretching his pants.

“I’d like to see you come up with something better. After all, it can’t be that hard, can it?” Magnus teased, gesturing to the plethora of bottles that still sat on the bar.

The challenge in Magnus’ voice had Alec grabbing a shaker and perusing the bottles. He grabbed a couple of ice cubes and dropped them into the shaker before pouring a large splash of cherry vodka, a dash of raspberry schnapps and a glug of blueberry schnapps into the shaker. He poured the concoction into two tall glasses and added a large dash of lemon-lime soda to each, feeling Magnus’ eyes on him the entire time.

Magnus took the drink and sipped it experimentally. It was delicious enough for him to consider adding it to the menu. Meeting Alec’s gaze over the rim, he downed the rest of it, never taking his eyes off Alec as Alec did the same. 

“Delicious. What are you going to call it?” Magnus asked when he’d drained his glass, shuffling closer to Alec without a thought. The sight of Alec’s dilated pupils and heavy breathing pulled him closer without him being aware of it, scenarios of other reasons for Alec’s heavy breathing running through his head.

“How about… Fuck Me on the Bar?” Alec asked, dropping his glass and grabbing Magnus by the lapels of his shirt when Magnus’ pupils blew up.

Magnus chucked his glass aside- uncaring of the noise when it shattered somewhere off to his left- and slid his fingers into Alec’s hair. Tugging Alec’s head down, he slammed his lips to Alec’s in a bruising kiss. The guy’s plump lips were as amazing as he’d been imagining.

Alec’s grip in Magnus’ shirt tightened as his breathing turned shallow. As both of their breathing turned shallow. He allowed Magnus to turn him, the barman steering him until the edge of the bar pressed into his lower back. Flicking his tongue out, eyes screwed closed, his entire body reacting to Magnus, he pushed into Magnus’ mouth when the barman opened up.

Licking into Magnus’ mouth, Alec let his hands wander down the front of Magnus’ shirt, fingers trailing hungrily over the hint of abs he could feel through the material until his hands found Magnus’ hips. A low moan escaped him when Magnus’ hips rolled in his hands as he pulled Magnus closer.

The motion of Magnus’ hips had him pressing his erection against Alec’s hard length, a hiss escaping him when Alec’s hips snapped forward too. The skinny jeans had been a mistake. They were too tight, straining over his dick, constricting it. The hiss turned to a moan when Alec’s hands continued until Alec was cupping his ass with one giant paw, the other bunching in his shirt at the small of his back.

“We could make a decent mixologist out of you yet, Alexander,” Magnus quipped breathlessly when the need for oxygen overwhelmed his desire to keep on kissing Alec. When Alec trailed kisses over his jaw and down his throat, he tilted his head, his hips reflexively snapping forward again when Alec sucked at the skin above his pulse point.

“You like the name?” Alec murmured, squeezing Magnus’ ass as he fought for breath. When Magnus moaned a breathy, “yeah”, he licked over the skin on Magnus’ neck, praying that he wouldn’t nut in his pants at the obscene sound that clawed it’s way up Magnus’ throat. 

“It has potential,” Magnus muttered, trying to force himself to think through the fog of lust that swirled through his brain and reduced him to one-word grunts. Not an easy feat with the delectable Alec’s tongue on his skin. As good as it felt, he pulled back, looking Alec in the eye. “Was it a joke or an invitation?”

“It was definitely an invitation,” Alec said, his voice low and gravelly. A grin quirked his lips up to match the one that spread over Magnus’ face. The tug at the hem of his sweater had him raising his arms, letting Magnus pull it up over his head. 

Magnus’ hands wandered under the black tank top that Alec had on under his sweater, eyes flicking to Alec’s muscular arms. Something about a hot guy in a tight tank top always made him weak. And the guy clearly worked out if the hard muscle beneath the softer skin of Alec’s stomach was anything to go by. 

Magnus tossed Alec’s sweater aside before leaning in and nosing Alec’s face up, exploring Alec’s neck and collarbones. He smirked into Alec’s skin when he grazed his teeth over the hard ridge of bone, listening to Alec’s breathing turn shallow once more.

Unable to hold it up, Alec’s head fell back when Magnus explored the small amount of his exposed chest above his tank top, the barman pressing biting kisses into his chest. Magnus’ hands were just as busy exploring his stomach and ribs. His head snapped up when Magnus rucked his tank top up and started pressing kisses to his stomach too.

Alec watched Magnus suck and bite at his skin, his eyelids fluttering when Magnus’ teeth grazed over his nipple before moving away. A small growl of frustration escaped when Magnus met his gaze, a gleam in the barman’s eyes.

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips and lifted him until Alec sat on the bar so he could continue to tease around Alec’s right nipple without having to stoop. He sucked a bruising mark just above the stiff peak, laughing when Alec tried to push into his mouth.

“I think I’ve had all the teasing I can take from you today, Mr. Bane,” Alec muttered, arching his back to get his nipple into Magnus’ mouth. His hand curled through Magnus’ hair when the barman took the hint, sucking his nipple hard. The sensation had his dick throbbing in his pants, desperate for friction.

Unable to help himself, Alec rocked his hips on the bar, panting when the seam of his jeans rubbed over the underside of his dick.

“Where’s the fun in that though?” Magnus asked as he turned his attention to Alec’s right nipple, sucking it just as hard as he had the right nipple. Feeling the motion of Alec’s hips, he dropped Alec’s shirt and went for the buckle of Alec’s belt, making short work of unbuckling it and undoing Alec’s fly. 

Pulling back, Magnus’ eyes flicked up to look at Alec. When Alec nodded, he took the waistband of Alec’s jeans and boxers in hand, tugging until Alec’s hips lifted off the bar. His eyes lit up when Alec’s cock sprang free, the thick length bobbing in front of his face. Alec was definitely a shower, easily seven inches.

“Front right pocket,” Alec muttered, kicking his boots off as he yanked his tank top over his head. The bar was cold on his ass but he was too riled up to move. 

Magnus dug into Alec’s jeans pocket, pulling a couple of packages out. His eyes shot up when he recognized the brands.

“I got them out of the vending machine when I went to the restroom,” Alec grinned, kicking his pants and boxers off. While Magnus was distracted with the condoms and lube he’d bought from the vending machine, he started undoing the buttons on Magnus’ shirt, fumbling in his haste to get Magnus naked.

Alec pushed the shirt off of Magnus’ shoulders, his eyes raking over Magnus’ smooth golden chest and solid abs the entire time. He might have drooled a little in his quest to find the zipper on Magnus’ pants, fingers sliding over Magnus’ chest and stomach before trailing through the fine dusting of hair on Magnus’ lower abdomen.

“Did you plan this with Clary?” Magnus mused, dropping most of the packages on the bar next to Alec’s hip to shrug his shirt off. He batted Alec’s hands away from the zipper on his pants and grabbed one of the foil packages. Tearing into it, he pulled a rubber out and rolled it onto Alec’s dick. 

“No. I don’t know why I bought them. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Good job I did,” Alec chuckled. The laugh died in his throat when Magnus’ lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Even with the condom, it felt good.

Magnus sank onto Alec’s dick slowly, taking the majority of Alec’s length into his mouth. He never was a fan of the taste of latex but sure as hell beat waiting for the results of a screening. There were some dirty dicks out there and while he was sure Alec was clean, he wasn’t taking a chance. The fact that Alec had provided protection made him thankful he wasn’t about to fuck an idiot.

Gripping the base of Alec’s cock to hold the condom in place, Magnus hollowed his cheeks as he pulled up, inwardly smirking when a hiss of pleasure rang through the otherwise silent bar. When Alec curved over his head, he pressed his hand to Alec’s stomach, pushing him back.

Alec leaned back a little and grabbed the bar behind him, his eyes slamming closed when Magnus started working his length, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. The pleasure that shot through him was insane. Every time Magnus took him in, the barman sank a little further, the polished nails of Magnus free hand scraping at his inner thigh. Every jolt of pleasure had his toes curling until he could barely take it.

Almost of their own volition, Alec’s hips started jerking up to meet Magnus, trying to get Magnus to take him in a little deeper. 

Magnus reached up and grabbed Alec’s arm, tugging until Alec’s hand rested in his hair. Letting his eyes flick up to meet Alec’s gaze, he raised his eyebrows in invitation before going back to giving Alec’s dick his full attention. When Alec pushed his head down a little further, he took Alec into his throat, almost gagging.

Alec couldn’t help but groan from the noises Magnus was making around his dick. The barman’s throat was a tight fit, his throat and tongue stimulating every inch of him. He thought he would die of pleasure overload when Magnus cupped his balls and started massaging them, his hips jerking spasmodically from the extra pleasure. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec muttered, tightening his grip in Magnus’ hair to stop him.

“That’s the point, Alexander,” Magnus panted when he pulled off of Alec’s dick with a pop. He grabbed the nearest bottle for his dry throat, a bottle of cherry vodka, and took a large gulp before pressing the measuring spout to Alec’s lips, grinning when Alec took a larger gulp.

“I don’t want to cum until you’re inside me,” Alec said, just as breathlessly, pulling Magnus’ head up to slam their lips together. Those small but perfect lips were too irresistible, slightly swollen and pink, begging for his own lips on them. The taste of cherry on Magnus’ tongue was delicious.

“Good, because I need to be buried inside you,” Magnus said when he pulled back to breathe. He accepted another mouthful of vodka when Alec pressed the bottle to his lips before Alec took another long gulp. “Have I converted you, Budweiser man?” he asked with a grin.

“Cocktails have a certain appeal,” Alec said, his eyes raking over Magnus once more as he slid off the bar. “Why am I naked while you’ve still got these on?” he asked, pulling Magnus closer by the empty belt loops of his pants. The button was still open, even if he hadn’t got as far as the zipper earlier. Something he rectified immediately.

“Commando?” Alec asked, eyes flicking up from the trimmed hairs that were revealed when he pulled the zip down.

“Darling, you don’t wear underwear with pants like this,” Magnus said, stroking one finger down Alec’s sharp jawline, watching Alec’s pupils fluctuate. “Do you really think I could fit anything else inside these pants?” he asked.

“Probably not, they seem pretty full to me,” Alec said, shoving his hand into the tight space to wrap his fingers around Magnus’ dick. It felt big in his hand, almost fully hard. He could help with that. Raising an eyebrow at Magnus, he waited until the barman tugged his pants down before letting his fingers trail over the hard length of Magnus’ dick. 

Alec looked down the tight space between their bodies, eyes widening a little when he saw what he was working with. The smirk on Magnus’ face when he looked up had him stepping closer until he just about had enough room between them for him to jerk Magnus off.

The smirk melted from Magnus’ face when Alec gripped him tighter. He fought for breath but it was a losing battle when he saw the lust in Alec’s pretty eyes. He found he couldn’t look away from the intense expression on Alec’s face as Alec stroked him from root to tip, unsure of whether the handjob or the desire he saw there was hotter.

“That’s better,” Alec murmured when Magnus grew harder in his hand. He dropped a kiss on Magnus’ lips, taking Magnus’ panting breaths for himself.

Magnus smacked his lips to Alec’s again, pushing into Alec’s hand a few times before he needed more. And honestly, Alec looked way too pleased with himself, a smirk tugging at Alec’s lips. Pulling back, he winked before spinning Alec around and bending him over the bar.

A grin spread over Magnus’ face when Alec chuckled and handed him another condom and a couple of packages of lube. He rolled the condom on and ripped into the lube, his eyes widening when he saw Alec do the same.

“Make sure you use both packages, they never put enough in these things,” Alec muttered, slicking two fingers up. There was some part of him that was an exhibitionist. He liked to put on a show.

Magnus poured one of the packages down Alec’s crack and stood back, taking his dick in hand to watch Alec open himself up. “You don’t know how hot you look right now,” Magnus muttered, stroking himself lightly. He didn’t dare use a firmer grip, not wanting to cum before he was inside Alec.

“You like to watch… fuck,” Alec breathed, going straight in with two fingers. Looking over his shoulder, he sank right into the knuckles, stretching himself with a burn that he welcomed. 

Alec could see by the way Magnus’ eyes didn’t move from his hole that Magnus enjoyed watching very much. Rocking back on his fingers when he knew he could take more, he made short work of stretching himself, going a little harder on himself than Magnus might have.

“Of course I do,” Magnus’ grip turned more insistent as he watched Alec finger himself, shuffling forward to brush the head of his cock over Alec’s asscheek. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to fully remove his pants, too mesmerized by Alec’s movements.

Alec pulled his fingers out of his ass, letting Magnus look. He pushed them back in now and then, testing himself. Meeting Magnus’ gaze, he gave the barman a nod. It didn’t take anything more than that.

Almost too eagerly, Magnus lined himself up with Alec’s hole, teasing the head of his cock in and out of it to make sure Alec could take him. There wasn’t much size difference between them so he waited for Alec to take the hint.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered closed when Alec started rocking back on his dick, taking him a little deeper with each roll of his hips. Self-restraint wasn’t usually one of his strong points but he waited until Alec gave him the go-ahead. No matter how tight Alec’s asshole was.

“Yes!” Alec muttered, almost silently, when Magnus grabbed his hips and pushed into him with a little more force on the next roll of his hips. He liked to be fucked hard but always appreciated when a lover let him take the lead in the beginning.

Draping himself over the bar, gripping onto the other edge of it, Alec let Magnus take control. The full feeling almost stole his breath, Magnus’ girthy dick stretching his rim well and truly. The nerves there lit up, some with a little pain, most with a lot of pleasure. 

“Faster, Magnus,” Alec said, feeling how tentative Magnus’ short, shallow thrusts were. That was the benefit of opening yourself up, you knew exactly how much you could take and how quickly you could take it. A low moan escaped when the pressure built in his ass, Magnus’ thrusts becoming harder, the barman pushing deeper into him.

Magnus picked up his pace, gripping Alec's hips harder. Maybe his fingers would leave marks there but he certainly didn't hear Alec complaining. In fact, Alec let out a string of curses that only made him work harder.

Magnus pulled Alec's hips, changing his rhythm when Alec started fucking back on his cock. His breathing, already labored, became ragged with the pace they set. His hips snapped forward, again and again, balls slapping against Alec's, the sound ringing through the bar. 

Alec straightened up, pressing his back to Magnus' chest so he had enough room to reach for his dick. Wrapping his fingers around it, still slightly sticky from the lube he'd used, he jerked the head of his dick with twisting pulls. 

"I'm so close," Alec murmured, shuddering when Magnus sucked a biting kiss into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

"Me too. Your asshole is exquisite," Magnus muttered breathlessly. He'd had to change the angle when Alec had straightened up but his pace never slowed. He fucked into Alec's ass almost desperately, chasing his orgasm. 

Magnus ground his cock into Alec's ass when his balls started to draw up, rutting into him. He buried his face in Alec's shoulder, grunting his release out as filled his condom. 

"Keep fucking me," Alec muttered, feeling Magnus shake against his back. He was almost there, Magnus' hot breath on his neck and shoulder pushing him closer. He pushed back when Magnus started fucking him again. 

Magnus reached around and wrapped his hand around Alec's, where Alec gripped his dick. He pushed into Alec, again and again, helping him jerk off, pressing breathless kisses to Alec's neck. 

Magnus'dick was sensitive, starting to soften but he kept slamming into Alec's ass until Alec started to clench. 

"Fuck, I'm cumming," Alec muttered, fucking into Magnus' hand. The pace the two of them had set was enough to push him over the edge. He came hard, jerking against Magnus' sweaty body, his legs turning to jello. 

Magnus caged Alec in against the bar to hold him up, burying his face in Alec's hair. Thankfully, he was able to breathe a little easier now that the had stopped moving. "That was…" he muttered. 

"Amazing?" Alec gasped, trembling when an aftershock of his orgasm rushed through him. He elbowed Magnus until the barman took the hint and pulled out of him. 

Disappointment welled up in Magnus when he had to pull out of Alec. He was a cuddler, usually. Sure, there were no fluffy covers to snuggle under or mattress to sink into but he liked a snuggle nonetheless. 

Alec turned when Magnus pulled out, huffing at the emptiness he felt in his hole. He leaned back against not the bar and pulled Magnus to him, grinning when Magnus' arms came around his waist. 

"I don't know about you but I like to cuddle afterward," Alec murmured, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, sinking into the barman. If Magnus didn't usually cuddle, it was tough titty. He was getting his body contact whether Magnus liked it or not. 

Magnus chuckled into Alec's shoulder, letting his fingers skim up and down Alec's spine. "Maybe for our next date we could have it in the general vicinity of a bed?" he asked. 

"Our  _ next  _ date?" Alec asked, pulling back slightly to look at Magnus' face. "You consider this a date?" he grinned. 

"There was alcohol and sex involved. It was a date, Alexander," Magnus said, his raised eyebrow daring Alec to prove him wrong. 

"You wanna date me?" Alec asked, unable to wipe away the smug grin that stretched his face. It disappeared when Magnus pecked at his lips, softly, with the barest pressure. 

"Yes, I want to date you. Although, maybe we can leave Clary at home next time," Magnus said, smiling when Alec c rolled his eyes. "Besides, I want to hear all about these hundred dollar hookers you've been fucking." 

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Alec groaned, letting his fingers play in the short spikes at the nape of Magnus' neck. 

"Uh Uh. But I'm sure you could persuade Clary to keep your secret. If you're nice to her," Magnus chided. 

"Fine," Alec huffed, sounding beleaguered. "She's not so bad, is she? A bit of a lightweight but we wouldn't be here now if she wasn't." 

"Exactly," Magnus chuckled, very thankful that he had agreed to help Clary out in her 'Bonding with Alec' mission. Very thankful indeed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make those cocktails up (apart from the Fist Fuck) I found them on the internet.


	3. There's A Fist Time For Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has been on the internet again. 
> 
> When Alec asks his boyfriend if he would be willing to try something new, Magnus just has to go one better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Sian. I hope you like it, lovely. 
> 
> And no, that title isn't a typo. It says exactly what I meant it to say.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Anal Fisting, Anal Fingering, Prostate Milking, A Shit Tonne of Lube, Anal Gaping, Hand Jobs, Alec's Dirty Mouth, Sex Sling, Anal Sex, My First Anal Fisting Fic, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.
> 
> This contains fisting so if that's not your thing, please wait for tomorrow's chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and learning about anal fisting from a great tutorial video on pornhub.

Magnus lay back on the couch, pulling Alec with him to continue the heavy make-out session they’d been having since he’d returned home to find Alec waiting for him. He’d been surprised to find Alec there but the Shadowhunter’s presence certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

A glass of wine after a long day of house calls had turned into two, then three. Before Magnus had known it, they’d moved onto their second bottle and their evening had escalated from there.

Magnus wrapped his hand around the back of Alec’s neck and tugged his head down, a smile playing at the corner of his lips when the tip of Alec’s nose skimmed down the bridge of his own before Alec’s plump lips found his. Letting his hands wander, he tugged the hem of Alec’s sweater up, fingers exploring Alec’s ribs.

Alec settled between Magnus’ legs, licking into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus opened up. This was his favorite part of the day, coming to the loft and surprising Magnus. They’d been dating for a couple of months and it always made his stomach flutter that Magnus’ wards recognized him and let him into the loft. 

When Magnus’ fingers trailed over his chest, Alec straightened up and tugged his sweater off, giving Magnus access to more of his skin. The room was warm but the gentle scrape of Magnus’ polished fingernails turned the heat up by 30 degrees. The flash of gold in Magnus’ eyes had him dropping his head, capturing Magnus’ lips once more.

Hooking one leg over Alec’s back, Magnus pulled Alec closer until his boyfriend was draped over his body. He opened up for Alec, his hands skimming over Alec’s back, fingers playing up and down Alec’s spine. Every time they made out like this, things got hot and heavy fast but they’d taken their time tonight. Enough time that he was impossibly hard, his kiss turning desperate.

Magnus’ hands slid down Alec’s back and over his ass, pulling until Alec started moving against him. He opened his legs wider, wrapping the other around Alec’s back too, to lock his ankles together. 

Alec pulled back a little, breathing hard, to look into Magnus’ eyes. The sight of Magnus’ real eyes, staring up at him unglamoured, stole his breath. “Want to take this to the bedroom?” He asked breathlessly. 

They’d had sex a few times and Alec was getting better at picking up on Magnus’ signals. Like now, when Magnus’ legs tightened, the Warlock’s hips rising to meet his own. Or the small hum that built in the back of Magnus’ throat. 

“I don’t know, I’m quite comfortable here,” Magnus teased, rocking his hips once more, showing Alec just how much he was enjoying the couch. With less space than a bed, they had to lay closer, take up more of each other’s space.

Alec tugged at Magnus’ black long-sleeved shirt with a chuckle, pulling Magnus up to pull it off him. As soon as Magnus’ golden stomach and chest was exposed, he set about ravishing his boyfriend, sucking kisses in a trail down the middle of Magnus’ chest and stomach.

“Won’t be needing these,” Alec murmured, tugging at the button of Magnus’ pants. Undoing the button and fly swiftly, he pulled them off, along with Magnus’ boxers and dropped them on the floor next to Magnus’ top and shoes, their wine, forgotten.

“Now that you have me naked, what do you plan on doing with me, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked, batting his lashes at Alec. He grinned when Alec snorted. Leaning up, he went for the buttons on Alec’s green button-down. It was his shirt but Alec had taken to raiding his closet of late.

Magnus watched Alec’s eyes dilate before Alec looked away. He paused at the last button, watching Alec’s eyes flick back to him and away, again and again. “ _ Is _ there something that you want to do to me, Alexander?” he asked. 

Alec undid his last button and shrugged his shirt off, meeting Magnus’ gaze as he did. There was indeed something he wanted to try but he didn’t know if Magnus would be down for it.  _ Only one way to find out _ , he thought, dropping his shirt on the pile of Magnus’ clothes.

“I watched this video online. I… have you ever had anyone milk your prostate before?” Alec asked, trying for nonchalant but unable to help the gleam in his eyes. He loved fingering Magnus. Knowing that he could take the warlock apart with nothing but a couple of fingers made him immensely proud. Plus, Magnus was hot when he took it like that.

“Yes, but not for a long time,” Magnus said. His dick practically throbbed between his legs at the idea of Alec purposely trying to bring him to orgasm like that. “It must have been… well, too long to remember since someone has actually fingered me for that sole purpose,” he said.

“Would you be interested in trying it again? With me, I mean?” Alec asked hopefully. He hadn’t been naive enough to think that Magnus had never done this before but he was glad it had been a while. Surprising Magnus was something that he lived for and Magnus certainly looked surprised.

“Show me,” Magnus said, intrigued by the hopeful expression on Alec’s face. “The video. Show it to me, I want to see,” he clarified. Grabbing his phone from the floor next to the couch, he handed it over before retrieving his wine glass, also on the floor next to the couch, taking a large sip.

Alec unlocked Magnus’ phone and pulled up the website. It didn’t take long to find the video he had watched, it was one of the most viewed in the category. Turning the phone, he clicked on the video and showed it to Magnus.

Magnus watched a guy kneel on a bed with his ass in the air, moaning and whimpering into the mattress as another guy went to town on his prostate. 

“Are the boots a thing? Because I could rustle up a pair if you’re into that?” Magnus asked. The guy who was being fingered was wearing a pair of black PVC stiletto thigh highs.

“It’s not about the boots. The guy could be wearing a pair of holey socks... it’s about his reaction. The way he moans for it, how he can’t stop cumming. Look how hot it is,” Alec said, his dick impossibly hard from the sounds that emanated from Magnus’ phone. 

The more the guy was fingered, the more desperate and high pitched the sounds were. “I want you to moan like that for me. I want to be the one who can reduce you to that,” Alec said, his voice low and gravelly.

Magnus’ eyes flicked up, his breathing becoming shallow when he saw how affected Alec was. The sight of Alec’s blown pupils, Alec’s breathing just as labored as his own made him want to grab his dick and offer his ass up for it at the same time. He did love to moan for his man.

Magnus’ eyes flicked back down to the screen when the whimpers built to a crescendo. He watched the guy lose his shit, a quivering wreck on the bed as he came, over and over again. The guy who was doing the fingering showed no mercy to the bottom’s prostate. 

_ It is indeed hot, _ Magnus thought. When the video ended, he scrolled down the page of videos, looking at what else the category offered before stopping at another one. It had been a while since he’d done that too but if Alec liked the thought of milking his prostate… he was getting more and more turned on by the second.

“You know, milking the prostate isn’t the only thing you can do while fingering a partner,” Magnus said, clicking onto the video before showing it to Alec. This was another thing that they had never tried but just seeing how much Alec liked the previous video made him want to give it a go.

Alec’s eyes widened as he watched the video Magnus showed him, his eyes flicking up to look at Magnus. When his boyfriend just shrugged, a gleam in Magnus’ eyes, he went back to watching.

“You want to try this?” Alec asked, half turned on, half worried that it would be too much for Magnus.

“Just use plenty of this,” Magnus snapped his fingers, producing a bottle of lube, and handed it to Alec with a wink before tugging the shadowhunter’s head down. Tossing his empty wine glass aside, he caught Alec’s lips in a searing kiss, the glass rolling harmlessly across the floor on the thick rug.

Alec dropped the phone and the lube to sink into Magnus’ kiss, forgetting all about them. Raw desire took over, his dick straining in his pants to get at Magnus. The tight grip of Magnus’ legs around his waist wasn’t helping the situation, only encouraging him to shove his pants down and fill Magnus’ ass. But he regained control. He’d been wanting this for a while.

When Alec had found the video, he’d spent an inordinate amount of time imagining Magnus’ reaction to his request. Somehow, every suggestion he made to his boyfriend, Magnus always managed to elevate it.

Alec pulled Magnus up until his warlock was straddling his lap, grinning into the kiss when Magnus huffed out a gasping breath and rocked in his lap. This was exactly how he liked Magnus, pliable and insanely turned on. If the thick length of Magnus’ solid dick and his breathless gasps were anything to go by, Magnus was both.

Gripping Magnus’ ass tightly, Alec climbed off the couch, breaking the kiss to watch where he was going. He chuckled at Magnus’ pout as he carried Magnus through to his bedroom, aiming for the bed.

“Wait,” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers, winking at Alec when a sling appeared, attached to the ceiling of his bedroom. It hung directly in front of them. 

“It’s just like the one in the video,” Alec muttered, holding Magnus up with one arm to yank at the sling. It was practically welded in place, a replica of the sling in the second video. The sling was black with red straps, sturdy enough to hold Magnus. Maybe even both of them if they were to test it out. 

When the sling didn’t crash to the ground, Alec lay Magnus back in it, watching Magnus wriggle until he was comfortable. Magnus’ feet slipped into a stirrup either side of the straps that hung from the ceiling, the sling hanging at the perfect height for him to fuck his boyfriend if he wanted to. The fact that Magnus was happy to lie there, legs spread wide, exposed and unashamed stole his breath.

“You’re amazing,” Alec muttered, shaking his head. The evening was already a hundred times better than he’d been imagining. Reaching out, he trailed his fingers up and down the insides of Magnus’ thighs, eyes raking over Magnus’ exposed cock and balls. Magnus’ pretty asshole was just begging for it.

Magnus chased Alec’s lips when Alec dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before moving on. He happily tilted his head when Alec’s lips explored his jaw and neck, teeth grazing his skin, Alec’s hot breath fanning over his skin. He didn’t know what was hotter, the kisses or the scratch of Alec’s chest hair on the underside of his dick.

Magnus’ back arched off the sling when Alec licked a stripe over his left nipple. The two-day growth on Alec’s face scratched at his skin, making him shiver. 

Alec’s tongue wasn’t the only part of his body he explored Magnus with, his fingers ghosting over Magnus’ dick and balls. He licked into the fine hair on Magnus’ abdomen, sucking at a sensitive spot below Magnus’ navel. A smirk ghosted his lips when Magnus’ hips tried to thrust up.

Wanting to tease Magnus a little, Alec pressed a kiss to the weeping tip of Magnus’ dick, listening to Magnus’ harsh breaths. Out the corner of his eye, he watched Magnus reached up with his hands, fingers curled around the straps that supported the sling either side of Magnus’ head.

Instead of taking Magnus into his mouth, Alec pressed soft kisses to underside of Magnus’ shaft, his tongue snaking over Magnus’ balls. When he reached Magnus’ perineum, he licked over it before sucking hard.

Unable to help himself, Magnus’ right hand snaked into Alec’s hair, moaning when Alec sucked his sac and perineum. The sensitive spots practically vibrated with the pleasure that Alec’s mouth brought him. He rocked in the sling when Alec’s tongue snaked over his hole before veering off.

“Don’t you tease me, Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus moaned when Alec made to pull back. He tightened his grip in Alec’s hair, rolling his hips when Alec’s tongue darted out once more and licked a stripe over his hole.

“I need a chair or something,” Alec said, trying to pull back to collect a chair from the dining table. He was practically bent in half. The tight grip in his hair, however, stopped him from going anywhere.

Magnus snapped his fingers, producing a stool for Alec to sit on. Wiggling his fingers when Alec huffed a laugh out, he relaxed once more, letting Alec take care of him again.  _ Perks of magic _ , he thought with a smirk.

Alec teased the tip of his tongue in and out of Magnus’ tight hole, letting his breath float over Magnus’ ballsac. He spread Manus’ ass cheeks further to gain better access, poking his tongue in a little further every time Magnus tried to fuck himself on it.

The moan Magnus let out was beautiful but Alec knew Magnus could do better so he pulled back when Magnus started to relax around his tongue, gently disengaging Magnus’ fingers from his hair.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Alec chuckled, making his way across the room to Magnus’ closet. When he ducked inside, he went straight for the box Magnus kept in the corner under a pile of jackets.

Grabbing a larger bottle of lube from the box, Alec made to return to the bedroom before a silver gleam caught his eye. On a whim, he grabbed Magnus’ personalized metal cock ring and headed for the bathroom where he grabbed a towel. Before returning to Magnus’ bedroom

“Full of surprises today, aren’t we, Alexander?” Magnus grinned when he saw what Alec had brought out of the closet. While Alec had been in the closet he had cheated a little, cleaning himself out magically and filling his ass with lube. Alec might have grabbed the largest bottle but for things like this, there was no such thing as too much lube. 

When Alec held the cock ring up, Magnus gave his boyfriend the nod, shivering a little when Alec slipped it around his ballsac. The metal was cold but welcome. There was no way he wanted to bust a nut before Alec was done with him and the ring would help.

“You’ll have to talk me through it. I’ve never done this before,” Alec said, taking his seat between Magnus’ legs once more. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle and poured a quarter of it over Magnus’ crack and dick before coating his hand and wrist.

“It’s just like every other time you’ve fingered me… only more,” Magnus said. The lube that Alec had doused him in, was cool and slippery. The best consistency for anal fisting. 

“Just tell me if I go too fast or if it hurts…” Alec trailed off, meeting Magnus’ gaze. When Magnus nodded. He brushed his middle finger over Magnus’ asshole, massaging the soft skin there, watching for Magnus’ reaction when he pushed the first finger in.

“That’s it, nice and slow,” Magnus said, moving his hips minutely to accommodate Alec’s finger. His heart rate picked up when Alec slowly twisted his finger, his breathing coming a little more shallow. When Alec continued with the twisting motion, he started relaxing a little. 

Alec circled his finger in Magnus’ ass, twisting until he felt the muscle relax a little. He bent forward as he started pulling his finger out and pushing it back in again, pressing kisses to Magnus’ calf. He was almost as hard as Magnus was.

Watching Magnus’ dick twitch, Alec added a second finger, returning to the twisting motion. He watched Magnus breathe through it, Magnus’ fingers curling around the sling straps once more.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered closed, his toes curling when Alec started to fuck in and out of his ass with two fingers. The stretch was there but there was no pain, Alec going slow enough to let him get used to it.

Alec poured a little more lube over his fingers and Magnus’ hole. He twisted his wrist until his palm was facing up, curling his fingers now and then to brush over Magnus’ prostate. When Magnus relaxed further, he added a third.

Alec watched Magnus take it, his dick straining against his jeans. His boyfriend was glorious. His eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ sac, watching it turn redder by the second. It was starting to swell, filling out enough for him to want to suck it into his mouth and choke on it.

“Slowly,” Magnus said when Alec sped up, grinning when Alec’s eyes snapped up. Reaching down, he patted Alec’s hand. He didn’t blame Alec for getting distracted, his brain would be melting if Alec was in the sling, exposed to him like this.

Alec smiled sheepishly before returning to the task at hand. He twisted his hand slightly each time he fucked into Magnus’ hole, letting Magnus relax around him in increments. Relief flooded him when Magnus let out a husky moan of pleasure when he curled his fingers again. He’d never fingered Magnus with more than two fingers before.

Pain had been Alec’s main concern but he knew Magnus’ noises, had heard them all. And that soft noise was definitely not pain. When he felt the lube start to become slightly tacky he added more to his fingers, pouring some more into Magnus’ crack too for good measure.

“More, Alexander. I can take it,” Magnus said, rocking in the sling to meet Alec’s thrusts. The stretch on his rim and the pressure in his ass made him want to reach for his dick and add to the pleasure but he held off. It wouldn’t help his asshole relax. 

“You’ll need to cone your fingers when you add another one. Like this,” Magnus said, showing Alec by pushing his pointer and pinky fingers together and resting the two middle ones on top. “Just carry on going slowly. When I’m fully relaxed you can go faster,” he said, thanking Alec’s angel that Alec kept his fingernails short.

Alec copied Magnus, shaping his fingers into a cone shape. The squeeze around his fingers was beyond insane when he gently pushed back into Magnus’ ass. As was the sight of Magnus’ rim stretched around his fingers. He added more lube, dousing the two of them in it.

Alec’s dick was aching in his pants when Magnus let out a loud, whimpering moan. He would have pulled back if he hadn’t heard it before. Twisting his hand a little, he brushed the tips of his fingers over Magnus’ prostate once more, feeling the gland out and adding a little more pressure to it.

With the sensation of Alec rubbing at his prostate, Magnus tried to buck into it, his legs jerking a little in the stirrups that spread them wide. The pleasure that sang through him had him pushing his head back into the material of the sling, his hands tightening around the straps above his head.

When Alec started fucking back into him again, Magnus worked with him, breathing hard with the added pressure in his ass. The nerves in his rim were on fire in the best possible way, every one of them lighting up and sending shocks through his body.

Alec pulled his hand slowly out of Magnus’ ass to add more lube to both of them, staring at Magnus’ asshole when it twitched open and closed with every one of Magnus’ ragged breaths. 

“...hungry hole,” Alec muttered, barely aware of the words that came from his mouth. He was too transfixed with Magnus’ mesmerizing hole. He only looked up when Magnus uttered the word, “fuck”. “Sorry… I uh… didn’t mean…” he trailed off.

“Hot,” Magnus said, groaning when Alec’s fingers started exploring his hole once more. The way Alec had said it made his dick ache. He wanted Alec to fuck him hard. Fist or dick, he wasn’t that picky at the moment.

Alec’s breath caught when Magnus said that he liked it. Dirty talk wasn’t really his forte. Usually, overthinking what he should say to sound sexy zipped his lips shut. It had just sort of slipped out uncensored. 

“Do you like it when I talk like that?” Alec asked, coning his fingers once more, his cock twitching in his pants when Magnus easily accepted four of his fingers.

“Hell yes,” Magnus said, half because of the pleasure that curled through him, half in answer to Alec’s question. It was nice to see his boyfriend let loose. Or more accurately, to hear it.

“Do you like it when I fill your hole with four fingers, knowing that you’re about to get five?” Alec asked experimentally, twisting his hand to punctuate the words that he would usually keep to himself. For once, he wasn’t thinking his words through, just letting whatever he was thinking, slip out.

“Fuck! I love it,” Magnus moaned, clenching hard around Alec’s fingers. Loud moans were usually as vocal as Alec got. He really liked this side of his boyfriend, especially since Alec had asked in his ‘Head of The Institute’ voice.

“Do you want more? Do you want five to stretch your greedy hole out further?” Alec asked, brushing his fingers over Magnus’ prostate again, applying more pressure. 

“Please,” Magnus breathed, jerking in the sling, his dick and balls aching. He dragged deep breaths in through his nose when Alec slowly pushed his thumb in. “keep going,” he muttered, toes curling as he took Alec’s hand into his body. The stretch was unreal. A small amount of pain accompanied it but Alec had opened him up beautifully.

Alec couldn’t stop staring as he slowly pushed his hand into Magnus’ stretched out hole. “That’s it, take it,” he murmured, more to himself than Magnus. When Magnus’ tight walls clenched around his hand, Magnus’ rim gripping his wrist, he stopped.

“So full, Alexander! Fuck, I’m so full,” Magnus whimpered, jerking when Alec’s fingers rubbed at his prostate. Unable to stop himself any longer, he gripped his dick, thanking the angel when Alec poured more lube over it.

“Stroke that dick for me,” Alec said, watching Magnus’ fingers flutter up and down his length. Magnus’ balls were bright red, one bulbous ball, shiny with the slippery lube. He wanted to grab his own dick when Magnus’ left hand cupped them, Magnus’ right hand working his shaft.

Every time Magnus’ polished fingers rubbed over the sensitive glans in the head of his cock, he clenched around Alec’s wrist. He almost lost it when Alec started twisting his hand, slowly, Alec’s fingers rubbing at his prostate with each twist. 

“You look so fucking hot like that, stretched around my wrist. I didn’t realize this tight hole could take so much,” Alec said, twisting his wrist a little faster, adding more pressure with his fingers.

Keeping his hand where it was, palm facing upward, Alec rose to his feet carefully. When he was leaning over the sling he captured Magnus’ lips in a biting kiss, more turned on than he had ever been in his life. His boyfriend looked wrecked, Magnus frantically tugging at his dick.

Magnus opened up instantly, jerking against Alec’s chest when Alec ramped up the pressure on his prostate. There was no fight, his tongue sliding perfectly against Alec’s, almost giving up on trying to drag air in through his nose. The pressure in his ass was breathtaking.

The pleasure increased for Magnus when Alec started moving, slowly pushing into his ass a little further before pulling back with the shallowest of thrusts. It only made him tug his dick harder, Alec’s thumb knuckle scraping over his prostate.

“Is this okay?” Alec asked, pulling back a little to look into Magnus’ eyes.

“More, you can go faster,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, rocking in the sling to meet Alec’s thrusts. When Alec did start moving faster, building until Alec was fucking him, he slammed his head back into the sling, willing himself not to cum yet. 

“Fuck! Jesus… fuck!” Magnus muttered, gripping the sling strap above his head in a death grip while he jerked the head of his dick with twisting pulls with the other. Every time Alec pushed into him, his boyfriend sawed at his prostate. The pressure turned constant, every nerve in his rim and sweet spot firing away at once.

“Cum for me, Magnus,” Alec murmured, sucking a kiss into Magnus’ pulse point. He couldn’t stop himself from palming at his dick, through the tight denim that bound it, with his free hand. The moans and the desperate whimpers that streamed from between Magnus’ lips were perfection. “Come on, cum for me,” he muttered.

Magnus lost his tight grip on his orgasm when Alec bent and sucked his left nipple into that sinfully hot mouth of his. His aching balls forced the orgasm from him, his thighs jerking, toes curling, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Alexander, fuck! Fuck me,” Magnus grunted as he exploded, cumming harder than he had done in years. The pressure on his prostate and rim was too much. He shot his load in jerky bursts that never seemed to want to end, his entire body shaking with it.

Alec kept up the pressure of his fingers, fucking into Magnus with shallow thrusts of his fist, twisting now and then to change it up a little. He was on the verge of cumming himself, rubbing at his own dick harder through his pants.

“Fuck, no more… it’s too much,” Magnus whimpered, still cumming all over his stomach and chest in sticky ropes. He almost cried with a mixture of disappointment and relief when Alec eased off. Barely able to see straight as an errant spurt burst from him, he looked down to see Alec pawing at himself.

Snapping his fingers, Magnus used his magic to undo the button and fly on Alec’s jeans, clenching around Alec’s wrist when Alec’s pants pooled around his knees, Alec’s thick length springing free.

Alec didn’t miss a beat. He wrapped his fingers around his desperate dick, not even going for anything fancy. He tugged at his dick with long strokes, jerking his entire length at the speed of light before he busted all over Magnus’ cock and balls, and his own wrist where it was still buried in Magnus’ ass. Although, he’d stopped fucking Magnus with it.

“Fuck,” Alec muttered breathlessly, the word shuddering out of him. Just like the cum that erupted from the slit of his dick.

Magnus watched Alec’s eyes clench shut, breathless when Alec’s warm cum splattered on his skin. Eyes snapping down, he watched it mingle with his own, their combined cum cooling rapidly on his skin.

“That was ah-mazing,” Alec muttered, resting his head against the strap of the sling for a moment. Before he remembered he was still buried, wrist deep, in his boyfriend. “Was it…?”

“The best fist fuck I’ve ever had in my entire life?” Magnus asked, letting out a breathless chuckle when Alec glowed with pride. The jerking of his body had a groan cut through the laughter. “Can you pull out? Slowly, as slow as you did when you went in,” he said. The pressure on his rim didn’t feel as good now.

Alec sat back down on the stool, being as gentle as he could when he slowly pulled his hand out of Magnus’ ass. There was a hairy moment when the widest part of his hand pulled through the rim, his boyfriend’s eyes screwed tightly closed. But it went easier when it was only his fingers left inside Magnus.

Alec’s eyes boggled out of his head when he saw the gape of Magnus’ asshole. Magnus’ rim was puffy, barely even clenching. “Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing over Magnus’ rim when his entire hand was out. 

“I’m good,” Magnus said, feeling like he’d been fucked boneless. Surprise had him blinking when he felt Alec’s lips at the side of his eye.

Alec pressed kisses to the tension lines around Magnus’ eyes, smiling when Magnus looked up at him with his unglamoured eyes. “Beautiful,” he whispered before pressing his lips to Magnus’ in a soft peck. 

Magnus would have deepened the kiss but it seemed his boyfriend had other ideas. He lay back, happy to let Alec pull the cock ring off his ballsac and clean him up with the towel. He was covered in lube and cum.

Alec wiped every inch of Magnus with the towel before kicking his jeans the rest of the way off. When the constricting material was gone, he hot-footed it into the bathroom and retrieved a damp cloth to give himself and Magnus a wipe over.

When Alec had cleaned Magnus up, he tossed the cloth aside and helped Magnus to his feet, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist. When Magnus wobbled a little, he helped his boyfriend to bed.

“Thank you. For doing that for me,” Alec murmured, climbing into the bed with Magnus, happily wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms when Magnus settled on his chest.

“What are you thanking me for? It was amazing, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled. He felt limp and boneless and completely satiated. Thoroughly fucked out.

“You were amazing,” Alec murmured, twisting to face Magnus. “The way you took it… it was something else,” he said with a smile.

“Ha, the way you dished it out. Perfect!” Magnus said, tilting his head back to let Alec kiss him. A chuckle escaped into Alec’s mouth when his boyfriend’s hand wandered down his spine. “Really?” he asked.

“I just wanna feel,” Alec said with a grin, brushing his fingers over Magnus’ ass. It wasn’t gaping anymore, he realized when the tips of his fingers rubbed over Magnus’ hole. Although, Magnus  _ was _ still loose. His eyebrows shot up when he felt something slippery on his fingers with a snap of Magnus’.

“Don’t fall asleep with them in there,” Magnus yawned, barely feeling it when two of Alec’s fingers slipped back into his ass.

“I won’t,” Alec murmured, telling his dick to behave when Magnus clenched around his fingers with the yawn.

“Seriously?” Magnus asked, feeling Alec’s dick jerk against his own. 

“It’s your fault. If you weren’t so hot I wouldn’t react to you like this,” Alec grinned. He would have pouted when Magnus pulled his hand away- if Magnus didn’t roll over and nestle his ass into his cock.

“Five minutes,” Magnus said, lubing his fingers up with a lazy wave of his hand. Reaching back, between their bodies, he coated Alec’s half-hard dick, giving it a few tugs before brushing the head of Alec’s dick over his hole, pushing back when Alec pushed forward. 

“It will take me two,” Alec said with a chuckle, sliding his dick into Magnus’ ass. His boyfriend was just that hot. When he bottomed out, he buried his face in Magnus’ hair, breathing heavily. 

Lifting Magnus’ leg, Alec draped it backward over his hip before curling his hand over Magnus’ inner thigh in a tight grip. His other arm tightened around Magnus’ chest, where Magnus was lying on it, his thumb flicking over Magnus’ nipple.

“How the fuck am I hard again?” Magnus asked breathlessly, his dick solid against his thigh. The question was forgotten when Alec pulled back and thrust into him, a low, husky moan escaping him. He buried his head in the pillow it rested on, fingers curling into the sheet as Alec took him hard and fast.

Magnus rolled his hips in time with Alec, fucking back on Alec’s dick, unsure of whether Alec’s heavy breaths on the back of his neck or Alec’s dick, driving into his sensitive prostate, turned him on more.

Alec could barely control himself, images of his hand buried in Magnus’ ass rolling behind his eyes. Desperation drove him deep into Magnus’ ass, his breath exploding out of him. He rutted into Magnus’ ass, his lips fastening to the nape of Magnus neck as he chased another orgasm.

Magnus gripped his dick, burying his moans in the pillow. The combined motion of their movements drove his dick into his tight grip, his body shaking against Alec’s.

Alec didn’t last long, his balls drawing up fast. Maybe it was due to the fact that he’d already orgasmed once, maybe it was just the effect being inside Magnus’ body had on him but he emptied into Magnus’ ass with a deep moan, grinding his dick into Magnus to draw it out.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned when Alec stopped fucking into him, on the verge of cumming, himself. When Alec knocked his hand out of the way and took his dick in hand, he fucked into Alec’s perfect grip with jerky thrusts, cumming when Alec sucked at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Magnus’ almost choked on the ragged moan that escaped him, breathless from the pleasure of release. He shuddered in Alec’s arms, drawing them tighter around him, smiling when Alec curved around his body. 

“You are insatiable,” Magnus said, the words muffled by his pillow and the exhaustion that flooded him. He was too fucked out to even turn his head.

“Again, your fault,” Alec mumbled into Magnus skin, content to stay buried in Magnus forever. The shake of Magnus’ body, silent laughter making Magnus vibrate, tugged pleasantly at his dick. 

“...love you,” Magnus mumbled, getting as far as cleaning up the damp patch he had created before their activities caught up with him. His eyes drifted closed, content to leave Alec to do what he wanted.

“Love you too,” Alec replied with a yawn. He just about had the presence of mind to pull out of his boyfriend, his softening dick falling between their bodies. 

Promising himself that he would only rest his eyes for a moment, Alec meant to get up and grab a fresh cloth to clean them up. The soft snores, however, that started pouring from Magnus lulled him into sleep, covered in sweat and the cum that dripped out of Magnus’ ass, all over his thighs and dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, that video that Alec showed Magnus is a real video on pornhub. And probably one of the hottest things on that website.


	4. Nurse Lightwood Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus injures himself after he loses his magic, Alec finds a way to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for AlterEgon, who wanted to see the boys work around an injury.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Injuries, Roleplay, Nurse!Alec, Patient!Magnus, Stubborn Magnus, Masturbation, Rimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Riding, Two orgasms for Magnus, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec, Some Soft Shit.

Magnus stared out of the cab window when they pulled up to the Institute, feeling the tension roll through the small space. He’d been feeling the tension since they’d left the hospital. Pain shot up his leg when he tried to move it, opening the door while Alec paid the driver.

“Just wait,” Alec said, digging a twenty out and pushing it through the slot before climbing out and circling the car. He held his hands out, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend when it looked like Magnus was about to refuse his help.

“I got you,” Alec said, hauling Magnus to his foot. His one good foot. When Magnus was out of the cab, wobbling on one leg, he grabbed the pair of crutches out of the car and handed them over.

“Just say it, Alexander. Whatever you’ve been dying to say since we left the hospital, say it,” Magnus said, shifting the crutches under his armpits to lean on them. The cab drove off the second the door was closed so it was just the two of them, standing at the bottom of the Institute steps. Best to get it out the way now.

“Okay. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just let Catarina heal you,” Alec said, clasping his hands behind his back to stop himself from reaching out and throttling his boyfriend. Magnus was injured enough with his broken ankle.

“I told you. I’m a mundane now. I’m not just going to run off to a warlock every time I’m hurt. I need to learn to deal with things the mundane way,” Magnus sighed, moving to hobble up the Institute steps.

“Finding an apartment, paying bills, finding a job to stave off the boredom. Those are mundane problems. Catarina could have healed you with a snap of her fingers. She wanted to heal you…” Alec tried before Magnus cut him off.

“No,” Magnus said, pausing at the foot of the steps. “No magic. It’s only six weeks, then the cast will be off.” 

Alec made to protest, his heart sinking from the flat tone that Magnus had spoken in. He wanted to but he couldn’t tell his stubborn boyfriend what to do. So he went to Magnus’ aid instead. Wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist, he lifted Magnus up the last four steps.

“I’m not an invalid,” Magnus said when Alec set him down gently.

“No, but the head chef is serving steak tonight and I want to get inside while there’s still some left,” Alec said when Magnus rolled his eyes. “Come on, slowpoke,” he said, striding forward to hold the door open for Magnus.

Magnus followed his boyfriend, trying to navigate the crutches. He already hated them, his armpits hurting a little where he had to lean on them. Not that he would tell Alec that. It was going to be a long six weeks. When he hobbled through the open door, he found Clary, Isabelle and Jace all waiting on the other side.

“Magnus, what happened?” Clary asked, staring when Magnus came through the door on crutches.

“I had a fight with a cyclist who decided to ignore the crosswalk rules,” Magnus said with a grin, stumbling to a stop. “The cyclist won.”

“He got knocked over by a cyclist, broke his ankle,” Alec said, trying to keep his opinions to himself. When Jace made to open his mouth, a clear question on his Parabatai’s face, he shook his head behind Magnus’ back.

“Do you need some help? I could stay and make you some soup. I heard that mundanes use soup to heal injuries,” Izzy said, catching Alec’s prompt. She didn’t know why Magnus was on crutches, his best friend was a healer. But Alec made it clear not to ask.

“He’s already injured. Don’t go inflicting your cooking skills on him,” Jace muttered under his breath.

“I’m fine. We’re having steak for dinner,” Magnus said quickly, both in response to Izzy’s cooking and to cut off Isabelle’s no doubt scathing reply to the aspersions cast upon her cooking skills. Or lack thereof. “Thank you for the offer though,” he added.

“Okay, we have to go. But I’ll drop by after patrol to see you, okay?” Clary asked, squeezing Magnus’ shoulder when he nodded before leading a bickering Izzy and Jace from the Institute.

Magnus led the way to the elevators, leaving Alec to follow. When it arrived, they stepped on, Magnus pulling the bottle of pain pills that Catarina had prescribed him out of his pocket, sinking a couple of them.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know it’s your decision. I just don’t like seeing you in pain when there’s an instant solution,” Alec said, the elevator ride too quiet for his liking.

“I know. But I have to learn to accept that magic isn’t the solution to everything. This is a whole new experience, anyway. I’ve lived for a long time, Alexander. It’s rare for me to find new experiences,” Magnus said, finding a silver lining.

“But the pain…” Alec said, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“Is bearable. Catarina assured me that these pills are quite strong,” Magnus said, happily letting Alec crowd him into the corner of the elevator. 

Magnus tilted his head up for a kiss, leaning into Alec when Alec’s plump lips pressed against his. Until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. To reveal Underhill. He didn’t miss the wistful expression on Underhill's face when Alec pulled back with a sheepish grin.

“Sir. Magnus,” Underhill greeted them with a nod, his eyebrow rising in surprise when Alec moved and he saw the crutches and cast Magnus was sporting.

“Underhill,” Alec replied before leading the way off the elevator.

“Maybe I should find a friend to set him up with,” Magnus said, following Alec slowly down the hall to Alec’s room.

“Why?” Alec asked, looking over his shoulder when he realized Magnus wasn’t right behind him. His boyfriend was slow!

“So he can go moon over them instead of you,” Magnus muttered, hopping down the hall.

“Underhill doesn’t moon over me,” Alec chuckled, continuing on when Magnus caught up with his long strides.

“Uh-huh. So why does he look at you like that every time we’re together?” Magnus asked, hobbling through Alec’s door when Alec held it open.

“He looks at  _ us _ . Probably wants what we have,” Alec shrugged, closing the door before moving to the bed to pull the covers back for Magnus. “Are you sulking?” he asked with a grin.

“No!” Magnus said, letting the cursed crutches fall to the floor when he reached the bed and flopped down on it. Pain flared in his ankle when he landed on the mattress but it wasn’t as bad as it had been earlier. Catarina’s pills indeed worked fast.

“Yes you are,” Alec grinned, kneeling on the floor in front of Magnus to help his boyfriend get his shoe and sock off. “Hey, you know you’re my one and only, right?” he asked when Magnus continued to pout.

“Of course,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s when Alec leaned up for a kiss. “Are you going to help your one and only get these off?” he asked, gesturing to the hideous shorts that he was wearing. 

When Magnus had arrived at the hospital, a nurse had cut his favorite designer jeans off of him because they were too tight to come off over his giant ankle. When Catarina had passed and saw him, she’d conjured him a pair of shorts to come home in, ruining his outfit. He supposed it was better than getting a cab in a sheer shirt, leather vest, and boxers.

“Maybe I should give you a sponge bath too,” Alec winked, pushing Magnus back so he could pull the shorts carefully over Magnus’ knee-high cast.

“Don’t you have to get back to running the Institute?” Magnus asked, leaning back on his elbows, to watch Alec.

“I need to play nurse to my man,” Alec shrugged, discarding Magnus’ shorts.

“Well, I do have another sore spot. I’m sure my sexy nurse could help me relieve the ache,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec’s pupils blew wide. 

“Tell me exactly where it hurts, Mr. Bane,” Alec said, pulling a serious expression onto his face.

“Right here,” Magnus said, pointing to his knee. When Alec leaned down and kissed it, he pointed to a spot on his thigh. “Actually, it might be here.”

Alec pressed a sucking kiss to Magnus’ thigh, mindful of his boyfriend’s cast. When Magnus pointed to another spot, further up his thigh, he pressed his lips there, in a lingering kiss. “Better?” he asked.

“Uhuh. It actually hurts here,” Magnus said, pitifully, pointing to his clothed dick. He opened his legs for his boyfriend, barely feeling the pain in his leg anymore.

“Let me see what I can do,” Alec said before dropping his head and pressing his lips to Magnus dick, mouthing at the underside of it through the material of Magnus’ red boxer briefs. He worked his way up and down Magnus’ length, breathing him in as he left a trail of sloppy kisses, his saliva soaking into the material.

“Hm, maybe it’s broken?” Alec said feeling Magnus start to harden under his ministrations. “I think I should do some tests, to make sure everything is in working order. Please remove your boxers, Mr. Bane,” he said.

Magnus fought his grin to shuffle his ass enough to pull his boxers down. He could only get them as far as his knees so he left them there. Continuing the charade that they seemed to have cooked up between them, he made to cross his legs in front of the hot ‘nurse’.

“No need to be shy. We’re professional here. Let Nurse Lightwood take good care of you,” Alec smirked, skimming his fingers up and down Magnus’ legs before pulling Magnus’ boxers carefully over his cast. He liked this game, already imagining Nurse Lightwood helping his patient out, again and again, over the next six weeks.

“Are these tests standard, Nurse? Nobody has ever examined me like this before,” Magnus asked when Alec leaned down and skimmed the tip of his nose up the underside of his dick, inhaling deeply. It had his dick twitching, growing harder by the second.

“Of course,” Alec replied, swiping his tongue over Magnus’ sac. When Magnus’ cock jerked, he took hold of it, turning Magnus’ shaft this way and that to inspect every one of the seven inches.

Magnus took to dragging shallow breaths in through his nose, barely able to fill his lungs. If the hot breath, floating over his skin, didn’t make him want to shoot his load, the way Alec inspected him would. There was something hot, with a capital H, about the impropriety of it all.

“I think we require more tests,” Alec said, wrapping his hand around the majority of Magnus’ length with a sly grin. Raising his wrist to eye level, he held deathly still, watching the seconds tick by on his watch.

Alec simply held Magnus’ dick in his hand, refusing to move. When Magnus tried to push into his hand, he let go. “None of that, Mr. Bane. You’ll jeopardize the results. Now, sit still,” he said, taking Magnus’ dick back into his hand when Magnus held still.

Magnus stared at Alec’s aloof, professional manner and tone. When Alec took him in hand again, he desperately wanted to fuck into Alec’s hand. He felt every drop of blood that flooded his dick, the length and his balls aching for more. It was too much for him when Alec didn’t move for several minutes, driving him to plead for more.

“Alexander…” Magnus tried, having to hold himself in a death grip to stop from thrusting up. Anticipation for when Alec would let him move built in his gut until he thought he was going to cum just from having Alec’s hands on him.

“That’s Nurse Lightwood to you, Mr. Bane,” Alec said with a raised eyebrow, holding out. Every second that passed had Magnus’ dick throbbing and jerking in his hand. When a desperate whine built in the back of Magnus’ throat, he leaned down and blew over the leaking tip of Magnus’ cock, watching pre-cum bead in the slit.

Magnus desperately wanted to push into Alec’s mouth when the tip of Alec’s tongue flicked over the head of his dick. His head dropped back, a frustrated growl escaping him.

“Tastes okay. I won’t be sure until I can test a full masturbatory emission,” Alec said, watching Magnus’ head snap up, a hopeful expression gleaming in Magnus’ eyes. “Please provide a sample,” he said, letting go of Magnus’ dick. A chuckle almost escaped when Magnus’ dick stood straight up on its own. 

Magnus wrapped his hand around his dick when Alec waved at it in a vague gesture, nodding his approval. Knowing that it wouldn’t take long, he didn’t try for anything fancy, having no intention of dragging it out.

Alec leaned in close, watching Magnus jerk himself with long, twisting strokes. His eyes flicked up momentarily, catching the pleasure on Magnus’ face, his boyfriend’s eyes screwing shut, short, panting breaths escaping him. 

Alec was impossibly hard in his pants, tempted to take his dick out and jerk himself off, right along with Magnus but he held back. This was about Magnus, not him.

“Are you just going to watch?” Magnus panted when he managed to open his eyes. Alec’s stern nod had him redoubling his efforts, jerking himself faster, moving to the head of his dick when he felt his orgasm build in his balls. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum,” Magnus mumbled, fucking up into his hand to get himself there, imagining he was shoving his dick into Alec’s mouth or ass. 

Alec watched closely when Magnus’ thighs started shaking, staring avidly at Magnus’ slit. When a steady flow of precum started up, he opened his mouth wide, watching Magnus erupt, cum exploding from the slit of Magnus’ dick.

Magnus aimed for Alec’s mouth, muttering under his breath when Alec took the last of his load. His dick stayed hard, jerking feebly in his hand when Alec’s tongue darted out, licking over Alec’s plump bottom lip. 

“It all seems to be in working order,” Alec said, cleaning his chin with his tongue. When he noticed a few errant strings of cum on Magnus’ thighs, he bent to lick it up.

“Fuck!” Magnus muttered, staring at his boyfriend, watching him lick his thighs clean. 

“I did promise you a sponge bath, Mr. Bane,” Alec said with a grin when Magnus was clean.

“I need to put my dick in something,” Magnus mumbled, his fingers playing over his length, rubbing at the sensitive spot on the underside of his cockhead. Tingles of pleasure pulsed through him from his orgasm but he still wanted more.

“Well, I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t make sure my patient was properly taken care of,” Alec said, standing up. He shucked his boots and undid his pants, yanking them down with his boxers to kick them off. “Lie back, Mr. Bane,” he said.

Magnus scooted back on the bed, grunting when he knocked his ankle in his haste to fuck his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, serious for a moment. When Magnus nodded and waved his concern away, he turned to the drawers that acted as his nightstand. 

Alec retrieved a bottle of lube, thinking through the logistics when he turned back to the bed. There was no way Magnus would be able to go on top, and his boyfriend certainly wouldn’t be able to kneel behind him. He could ride Magnus but he risked knocking Magnus’ leg.

“Jump on!” Magnus said when Alec just stood there. His dick was already starting to ache with need again. Especially when Alec’s dick gave a corresponding twitch to his own. The roll of Alec’s eyes did nothing to stop him waving at his dick.

Alec made a decision. He passed Magnus the lube before climbing onto the bed and throwing a leg over Magnus’ hips. When he was seated, reverse cowboy, on Magnus’ hips, he nodded to his boyfriend over his shoulder. This way, he could keep an eye on Magnus’ leg without getting too close to it.

Magnus had to force himself not to just push his dick into Alec’s unlubed hole when he saw it offered up like that. Showing a restraint that wasn’t his usual style, he grabbed Alec’s hips and pulled until Alec’s ass hovered in front of his face. He could get used to this.

Magnus dropped the lube and spread Alec’s cheeks, exposing his hole further. Letting his tongue dart out, he liked a stripe up Alec’s crack from balls to hole and back again. Remembering how Alec just held his dick earlier, he teased at Alec’s waiting hole, licking around it in slow circles.

“You do realize that if I just sit back I could ride your face, don’t you?” Alec asked, looking over his shoulder. The pout on Magnus’ face was a picture. To give his boyfriend a little more encouragement, he sucked his middle finger into his mouth and used it to rub behind Magnus’ ballsac.

Magnus huffed his annoyance. The p-spot massage was a good incentive though. It felt good. Returning to the task at hand, he teased the tip of his tongue into Alec, licking in and out to get his boyfriend/nurse to relax.

The more pressure Magnus applied to his ass, the more pressure Alec applied to his p-spot. When Magnus started tonguing him properly, he swirled his finger in circles, rubbing harder and harder until Magnus shook beneath him.

“Alexander! Behave,” Magnus gasped when he pulled his tongue out of Alec’s ass. Not that he was complaining about the pleasure that shot through his prostate with Alec’s ministrations. But if Alec continued, he’d cum again and then nobody was getting fucked.

Magnus pushed his finger into Alec’s ass, grinning when Alec accepted him easily. Adding a second finger, he fucked Alec all the way open quickly with a few twisting thrusts. Pulling his fingers out, he lubed Alec’s hole up, spreading a liberal amount of the slippery liquid around and inside Alec’s hole.

Alec accepted the bottle of lube when Magnus passed it to him, coating his hand to coat Magnus’ dick. When it was slick and slippery, fully hard with a few jerks, he shuffled forward. Teasing the head of Magnus’ dick at his hole when he was in position, he found his hole quickly. 

Sinking down on Magnus’ dick stole Alec’s breath. Not only was his boyfriend’s dick long, but it was also thick. He rocked his hips, taking Magnus in, in increments, until he was sitting flush on Magnus’ hips.

Alec felt impossibly full, the pressure in his ass had him taking deep breaths so he could relax fully. It didn’t take long when Magnus’ fingernails scraped up and down his spine under his shirt before trailing over his hips.

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips, willing him to start moving. He soon got his wish, breathing hard when Alec rose on his knees, his dick almost falling from Alec’s ass. Watching Alec’s rim stretch around his dick, the skin clinging to him and dragging up his dick did nothing to stop him from wanting Alec to ride him like a fairground ride.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Alec asked, leaning forward to bury his fists in the mattress next to Magnus’ legs.

“Uhuh, I’m fine. The pills have taken effect,” Magnus said, the words ending on a moan when Alec sank onto his dick again. Alec’s movements were slow, his boyfriend barely putting any weight down when Alec sat flush on his hips once more.

Alec took his time, careful not to jostle Magnus too much. His movements were slow, his hips rolling to fuck himself on Magnus’ dick. The stretch on his rim was glorious, his nerves lighting up. The pleasure of going slowly, controlling himself, was almost better than his usual quick, desperate movements.

They usually fucked like animals after teasing each other, but Alec found he liked it slow and steady. He still worked up a sweat, heating up quickly. Yanking his t-shirt off, he tossed it over the side of the bed mid-rise, moaning when he sank back down on Magnus’ thick dick. 

Magnus swept his fingers up Alec’s spine when it was revealed to him. He still had his own shirt and vest on but he was too lost in Alec to bother trying to get them off. He had to fight his body, to stop himself from thrusting up into Alec’s perfect asshole. One try was enough to stop him from doing it again, pain radiating up his leg. It wasn’t so bad when he just lay there, however, so he controlled himself. 

“You look gorgeous, taking dick like that, Nurse Lightwood. So good at it,” Magnus breathed, watching Alec’s back muscles move with every slow roll of Alec’s hips. The flexibility rune between Alec’s shoulder blades shone in the light whenever Alec lifted off his dick, flexing with Alec’s shoulders. He wanted to lick it. To lick every rune.

“All part of the service, Mr. Bane,” Alec said, straightening up so he could look over his shoulder once more. The heavily hooded eyes that looked up at him told him just how much Magnus was enjoying his services.

With the new angle, Alec got a little pressure on his prostate. He grabbed the lube and slicked his hand up once more, taking his dick in hand to double his pleasure. Stroking his dick with long, languid strokes, he rolled his hips with each downward thrust, fucking onto Magnus’ dick and into his hand at the same time.

Magnus buried his good foot into the mattress, careful of his bad ankle, and pushed up into Alec’s ass. The moan that escaped his boyfriend was obscene. When Alec fell on his dick a little faster, he did it again, his own husky moan mixing with Alec’s from the crazy pleasure of being inside Alec.

They moved in tandem, Magnus pushing up into Alec with quick thrusts, Alec rising slowly before falling a little faster. With the faster pace of Magnus’ hips, more needy and desperate, Alec sped up, jerking himself harder with a tighter grip.

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” Magnus muttered, breathlessly, sweating from the exertion of meeting Alec’s thrusts while his bad leg hovered over the mattress. The pleasure that Alec brought him was too much, as usual. Alec always had that effect on him.

“Fill my ass with your cum, Mr. Bane,” Alec muttered, tugging the head of his cock a little harder. It always made him hot when Magnus came inside him, knowing that he’d taken Magnus to that point of pleasure. And it always felt amazing when he felt Magnus cum drip out of his asshole and down the backs of his legs.

Magnus pushed hard into Alec’s ass, grinding into the small space as he felt his balls draw up. He did as Alec requested, grunting his release out, shooting deep into Alec’s ass. He fought for breath, humming with pleasure when Alec clenched around his dick. 

“Feel’s so good inside me,” Alec muttered, sitting still when Magnus’ hips dropped back into the mattress. Feeling it drip out of his ass around Magnus’ dick only made him jerk his dick faster. Every tug was accompanied by a rock of his hips, grinding on Magnus’ dick to help bring himself off faster.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alec moaned, almost losing his head from the pleasure that pulsed through him. He stopped grinding when he came, hard, spilling over his hand, giving Magnus’ thighs a second coating of cum with jerky spurts.

Alec tugged himself through his release, shaking on Magnus’ hips. A grunt behind him had him trying to get control of himself. He had to let go of his dick.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, just… you were shaking hard,” Magnus said, lifting his leg clear of the bed once more. He almost sulked when Alec rose and his dick fell from Alec’s puffy hole. He bit into his lip, watching Alec push some of the cum from his hole. It was a beautiful sight.

“Sorry,” Alec said, climbing off of Magnus when his empty hole protested at being empty. “We’re both a mess,” he said, looking Magnus over with a grin. Magnus looked well and truly fucked out, pure bliss stamped all over his boyfriend’s face.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair, leaning down to press his lips to Magnus’. “Do you feel better Mr. Bane?” he asked, brushing his lips over Magnus’, again and again.

“Much,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck to keep him close. He kissed his boyfriend harder, chasing Alec’s kisses when Alec’s lips trailed over his own from corner to corner.

“Would you like that sponge bath now?” Alec whispered, chuckling when Magnus nodded up at him. “I do believe you’re speechless, Magnus,” he said.

“A good fuck will do that to a man,” Magnus muttered, waves of tiredness flooding him. He was exhausted. 

Alec dropped one last kiss on Magnus’ lips before gently untangling himself from Magnus’ grip. Making his way to the bathroom, he stretched his muscles out, his stomach fluttering when the last of Magnus’ cum dripped down the backs of his legs.

When Alec reached the bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth, silently telling himself to bring a bowl up from the kitchens to make this exact task easier if Magnus wanted more sponge baths over the next six weeks. He soaped a cloth up and returned to their bedroom, stopping in the doorway when he saw Magnus conked out in their bed. Catarina had warned them that the pills might make Magnus drowsy.

With a fond smile for his sleeping boyfriend, Alec cleaned him up. It took a lot of effort on his part to remove the rest of Magnus’ clothes, and several trips to the bathroom before Magnus was clean, dry and makeup-free. 

After cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Alec pulled a pair of sweats on and tucked the covers over Magnus’ body. Leaving Magnus’ bad leg out, he gently propped it up on a couple of pillows before dropping a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. 

Grabbing a spare iPad from the shelf in the corner, Alec settled on the window seat. He could just as easily work his way through the reports that needed his attention from the comfort of his room, rather than his office. The fact that he wanted to watch over his adorable boyfriend as he slept didn’t factor into that decision, at all.


	5. Soft Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Inquisitor for the Clave, Alec only gets two days off per month so the boys take advantage of Alec's day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for anon who wanted soft Malec.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Husbands, Making Love, Grinding, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Dick Riding, Really Soft, Domesticity, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.

Alec flicked through the files on his iPad, pulling up the latest reports from the Institutes all around the world. He was supposed to be sleeping, like Magnus, but he had woken too early and couldn’t get back to sleep. With more responsibility as the Inquisitor for the Clave, he found it hard to shut off sometimes. 

When Magnus rolled over in his sleep and cuddled into his side, Alec’s eyes flicked down to his husband. Magnus always looked beautiful when he was asleep, the soft light of morning in Alicante filtering through a gap in the curtains, lighting up the golden skin of Magnus’ back. The covers had pooled around Magnus’ waist, showing off his gorgeous back. 

Leaning further back into the high headboard of their bed, he let the fingers of his right-hand curl into Magnus’ hair, where Magnus’ head rested on his leg, and returned to his reports. They weren’t as interesting as watching Magnus sleep but they needed going over.

Magnus tried to hang onto his dream but the fingers that swirled through his hair pulled him away from the dream fingers that brushed over his ribs. He rose to consciousness to find himself draped over Alec’s legs.  _ There are worse ways to be woken up _ , he thought, snuggling further into Alec’s lap.

That’s when it registered with Magnus that Alec was sitting up in bed. Opening his eyes, he looked up to find Alec’s iPad floating above his head. Disentangling himself from his husband, he sat up, scrubbing his hand over his face and through his hair.

“Morning,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek when Magnus slumped into his side. Magnus looked adorable without his makeup, his hair flat and unstyled, cheek creased from sleeping with his face buried in the sheets.

“Morning,” Magnus said, voice sleep gruff. When he looked at the iPad, he saw that Alec was going through some boring reports. “Alexander, you get two days off per month. They will still be there tomorrow,” he said.

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep,” Alec said, letting Magnus take the iPad from his hand. 

“Well I was having a glorious dream,” Magnus said, leaning over Alec to put the iPad on Alec’s nightstand. He threw his leg over Alec’s hips, straddling his husband. “It involved us enjoying our day off. No work,” he said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Uhuh. Do I even have to ask what we were doing?” Alec asked, brushing his hands up Magnus’ thighs. His eyes flicked down when he felt Magnus’ morning wood press against his stomach. Magnus dick was fully hard and his own was getting there with Magnus sitting on it.

“Nope,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to the corner of Alec’s mouth when it curved up into a grin. They’d been married long enough for neither of them to be bothered by morning breath anymore. “I can tell you, it didn’t involve you reading reports,” he said, tracing the edges of Alec’s lips with soft kisses.

“Was I… training in the Gard?” Alec asked, his fingers trailing over Magnus’ hips to pull his husband closer.

“Uhuh,” Magnus muttered, exploring Alec’s jaw with his lips. The word ‘training’ brought to mind the one and only time they’d trained together, making his dick twitch where it rubbed against Alec’s stomach.

“Hm, was I in a meeting with Jia?” Alec asked, tilting his head to the side so Magnus could kiss his neck. With the question, he rolled Magnus’ hips once more, breathing hard when his dick slipped up Magnus’ crack.

“Definitely not,” Magnus murmured, letting his tongue dart out to lick at Alec’s hammering pulse point.

“I must have been visiting one of the Institutes then,” Alec mumbled, rocking his own hips when he rolled Magnus’ once more. 

Magnus shook his head as he reached behind him and pressed Alec’s dick against the crack of his ass, holding it there while Alec rocked him in his lap once more. He sucked a hicky into Alec’s shoulder, breathing hard into his skin.

The motion of their movements sent waves of pleasure pulsing through Magnus, the feeling pooling in his gut and balls. Tightening his fingers in the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, he worked with Alec, rocking in his husband’s lap, keeping Alec’s dick pressed firmly against his ass.

Alec moved Magnus a little faster, tilting his head up to catch Magnus’ lips. “Was I ravishing my beautiful husband, by any chance?” he asked between kisses, breathing just as shallowly as Magnus was.

“Absolutely,” Magnus replied, licking at Alec’s bottom lip. When Alec’s lips parted, he slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth, dragging short breaths in through his nose. With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s dick was lubed up, sliding perfectly against his ass.

“That feels so good,” Alec muttered, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ when they broke the kiss. He moved his hips in time with Magnus, his breath shallow from the perfect friction on his dick. 

“Don’t stop,” Alec mumbled when Magnus slowed down, moaning when Magnus’ hand massaged the underside of his dick and his slippery crack cradled the top.

“Do you think you can cum like this?” Magnus asked, lubing his own dick up with another snap of his fingers. With the slippery friction on his dick against Alec’s stomach, he leaned closer, chest to chest, trapping his dick between their bodies.

Magnus fought for air. Between the gorgeous friction on his dick, the tight grip on his hips and the feeling of Alec’s dick sliding between his ass cheeks, pleasure radiated throughout his entire body.

“I think I’m gonna,” Alec said breathlessly, his hips picking up the pace, his hands moving Magnus faster. He could feel his orgasm building in his balls. He caught Magnus’ lips in a searing kiss, moaning low in the back of his throat when he came, hard, over the small of Magnus’ back.

Magnus kept moving when he felt the damp patch of Alec’s cum on his back, his own orgasm close. He gasped for breath between kisses, feeling Alec’s legs jerk beneath him. Rolling his hips and arching his back a little got him there.

“Alexander… fuck,” Magnus grunted, cumming between them. Feeling his own cum, spreading over his and Alec’s stomachs did nothing to halt his movements. He wanted to draw it out, not nearly done with his husband.

“I’ve never wanted you more,” Alec said, spreading his cum over the Magnus’ lower back and ass. He looked up into Magnus’ unglamoured eyes, the need for his husband doubling when he saw them staring back at him. Lifting Magnus’ hips, he slipped his hand between them, under Magnus’ ass.

Magnus nodded frantically, his forehead pressed against Alec’s once more when he didn’t have the strength to hold his head up. He let go of Alec’s dick. Moaning a husky moan when Alec’s wandering fingers slipped between his asscheeks.

“Keep moving,” Alec said, searching out Magnus’ hole. Each rise of Magnus’ hips had him rubbing harder at Magnus’ hole, the tip of his finger slipping inside Magnus when Magnus pushed down a little harder. He used his cum and the lube that Magnus had conjured to good effect, letting Magnus direct the pace.

Magnus’ softened dick twitched between them, hardening more and more by the second, each time Alec’s finger slid into his ass. Wrapping both arms around Alec’s neck, breathing deeply, he held on tightly as he started to ride Alec’s finger properly.

Magnus relished the stretch, his fingers sliding into Alec’s hair as his husband opened him up. When Alec’s lips trailed over his collarbone, sucking kisses into his skin, he pushed forward. His head fell back when Alec reached his chest.

Alec gripped Magnus’ ass, guiding his husband on and off his finger. When Magnus started to loosen, he added a second finger, drinking in the breathless gasp that escaped Magnus. To distract his husband, he pressed lingering kisses to the firm mucle of Magnus’ chest, letting his tongue dart out when his lips brushed over Magnus’ hard nipple.

Every time Magnus fell on his fingers, Alec curled them, searching his husband out. He grumbled his approval when Magnus snapped his fingers once more, the slide into Magnus’ ass becoming easier with more lube.

“Alexander, fuck me,” Magnus moaned in Alec’s ear, shaking in Alec’s lap. He wanted more, wanted everything Alec could give him. The horrible emptiness in his ass when Alec pulled his fingers out the next time he rose onto his knees had him silently begging for Alec to fill him up.

Magnus reached between them, finding Alec solid dick once more. He guided his husband to his entrance, sinking slowly on Alec’s dick when he had it where he wanted it. The girth of Alec’s dick stretched him further but he took it slow, impaling himself on Alec’s dick until he was sitting flush in Alec’s lap.

Letting his fingers wander up Magnus’ back, Alec supported his husband when Magnus leaned back a little. “You look beautiful,” he murmured, trying to control himself and not lift Magnus off of his dick. 

The tight heat of Magnus’ ass almost drove Alec to distraction but he took a moment to appreciate his husband, gaze wandering over Magnus kiss swollen hips and messy hair, his gorgeous chest, rising and falling quickly. Magnus thick, long dick, red and needy looking between them. 

Alec’s large hands found Magnus’ waist, his thumbs flicking over Magnus’ ribs. Pulling his husband forward, he fastened his lips to Magnus’ chest, moaning into his damp skin when Magnus tugged at his hair with both hands. The gesture had him trailing kisses up Magnus’ chest and neck.

Magnus lifted his hips when Alec sucked at the hollow of his throat. He stayed where he was, up, on his knees, until Alec’s hands slid up his back and curved over his shoulders, pulling him down. When his ass met Alec’s toned thighs with a clap that rang through the room, he let out a ragged moan. 

Magnus felt the thrust in every part of his body, his breath exploding out of him. Looking down, meeting Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes, he rose again, dropping only when Alec pulled him down onto his dick again. He wasn’t the only one moaning, a low, gravelly moan escaping Alec when their skin met once more.

Alec almost lost sight of Magnus, his eyelids fluttering slightly when Magnus started bouncing steadily in his lap. The friction on his dick was unbelievable. Every time Magnus fell on his dick, he pulled his husband down a little harder.

Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s once more, rolling his hips every time he impaled himself on Alec. He couldn’t look away from his husband’s eyes to even close his own with the pleasure that coursed through him. 

Magnus tugged Alec’s head back by his hair, molding himself to Alec’s chest so that he could kiss his husband. He had to arch his back to keep bouncing on Alec’s dick but he didn’t mind. The angle had Alec’s dick rubbing over his prostate.

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, unable and unwilling to hold the sound back. Magnus’ ass worked every inch of his dick over. Knowing that he was close, he pushed his hand into the limited space between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ length.

“God, I love you,” Magnus panted into Alec’s mouth, lubing his dick and Alec’s hand up with a snap of his fingers. 

“I love you more,” Alec said, letting Magnus fuck into his hand each time Magnus pulled up of his dick. He sank into Magnus’ mouth, twisting his hand a little every time he reached the head of Magnus’ dick.

Soft, whimpering moans escaped Magnus. They mingled with their kisses, his tongue sliding in time with Alec’s. The kiss deepened, becoming more heated, the closer they both came to release. His movements became jerky when Alec broke the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into that sinfully hot mouth of his.

Alec released his grip on Magnus’ shoulder, his left hand tightening its grip on Magnus’ cock. With his right, he gripped a handful of Magnus’ ass to help guide him. He was so close!

“Alec, I can’t hold it back,” Magnus whimpered, his thighs shaking, fucking desperately into Alec’s hand. Tightening his arms around Alec’s neck when he felt his balls tightening, he held his husband to him, exploding between them once more with a breathless, husky moan that filled the room.

Alec pressed his temple to Magnus’ cheek, squishing his face into the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. He loved it when Magnus continued to ride him after Magnus had already come. Jerking Magnus through his release, he thrust his hips up once, twice, three more times before he buried himself to the hilt and spilled deep in Magnus’ ass.

Alec muffled his low, grunting moan in Magnus’ skin, releasing Magnus’ dick to wrap both arms around Magnus’ waist. He held his husband to him, shaking through his orgasm as his cum jerked out of him.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s hair, breathing hard. He slumped into his husband, the strength leaving his knees and legs until he was a puddle of mush in Alec’s arms. He came down slowly, shuddering when Alec’s fingertips stroked up and down his ribs, slowly regaining his breath.

“I want to wake up to this more often,” Magnus said as he unwound his arms from around Alec’s neck and snaked them around Alec’s back instead.

“Me too,” Alec chuckled, letting Magnus’ arms snake under his own. His hand found Magnus’ hair when Magnus curled into his neck, his lips finding Magnus’ temple. They both enjoyed post-sex cuddles.

“Do you think you could wrangle more days off? Every other Sunday isn’t enough,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck.

“I could try,” Alec said, letting the fingers of his free hand trace rune patterns into Magnus’ thigh. More time off was a novel prospect. His entire life had been one long mission, the patrols running into one another. When he’d become Inquisitor, he’d managed to negotiate every other Sunday off but Magnus was right, they never got enough time together.

“How about I start out asking for every other weekend off and work my way up from there?” Alec asked, imagining the day he could ask Jia for a nine-five work week. “Maybe if I promise to work from home she’ll agree,” he shrugged.

“Sounds good,” Magnus said, already making plans for those extra days. He already kept every other Sunday free in his schedule. His clients could hardly complain if he started taking every other Saturday off too.

“Wanna get a shower?” Alec asked. When Magnus nodded and pulled up off his dick, he shuffled them to the edge of the bed and carried Magnus into the bathroom, not setting Magnus down until the hot water was running.

They managed to make it through the shower without too much groping, Magnus chuckling at the blissed-out noises Alec made when he scrubbed his Shadowhunter’s hair, Magnus trying to push Alec’s hands toward his dick when Alec soaped them down.

Magnus pouted when Alec declared he was clean enough and departed the bathroom, leaving him to rinse himself off. The pouting lasted until he’d shut the shower off, toweled himself down and found a pair of sweatpants to wear.

The pout, slid off his face, however, when he wandered into the kitchen to find Alec pouring batter mix into a pan, a matching pair of sweats adorning Alec’s gorgeous body. He didn’t know what was more of a snack, his husband or the pancakes Alec was making.

Huffing with exasperation when he registered that Alec was shirtless, Magnus grabbed the apron from behind the kitchen door and slid his arms around Alec’s body to put it on him. He often wondered if Alec was immune to pain from the years of fighting an endless war on demons. Either way, he didn’t want Alec getting burned from the hot pancake ingredients.

Alec let Magnus loop the apron over his head and tie it off at his back without comment. Most of the time, he simply forgot it was there. He turned his head for a kiss when Magnus’ lips pressed against his cheek, leaning back into Magnus’ body.

“Those look good,” Magnus said, watching Alec build a pile of pancakes over Alec’s shoulder. He had to stand on his toes to rest his chin comfortably on Alec’s shoulder but he didn’t mind. Interlocking his fingers around Alec’s stomach, he continued watching, occasionally pressing kisses to Alec’s neck and shoulder.

“Should I do more?” Alec asked when he heard Magnus’ stomach grumble its impatience. They already had a sizeable stack on the plate.

“No, I’m starving. We can share those,” Magnus said, untangling himself from Alec to grab some accompaniments. Raiding the fridge, he grabbed a bowl full of berries and a can of squirty cream and followed Alec into the living room. When Alec made to sit at the table, he steered his husband over to the couch instead. 

“I thought you wanted to go shopping today,” Alec said when Magnus snuggled up to him with a thick blanket and the remote. He knew for a fact that they weren’t going anywhere. Magnus had his ‘movie and munchie’ blanket out.

“Next time,” Magnus said. Snatching the fork from Alec’s hand while Alec flicked through the listings for a movie, he scooped some pancake and berries into Alec’s mouth before taking a massive mouthful for himself. He was more than content to stay home with his husband, sharing warm blankets and pancakes. No store sold what he had right here.


	6. All's Fair in Love and Corporate War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec tread the fine line between love and hate at a heated business meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for LisaJean who wanted to see Magnus being turned on by Alec wearing reading glasses. Don't ask where the rest of it came from, lol.
> 
> Tags; AU, CEO!Magnus, CEO!Alec, Enemies to Lovers, Rivalry, Heated Boardroom Meetings, Bad Parents Robert and Asmodeus, Tension, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Prostate Massage, Desk Sex, Wild Boys, Two Horny Shits, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I blatantly know fuck all about business or how it works. But I had so much fun writing this!

The atmosphere in the Boardroom of Lightwood, Bane & Sons was electric, angry energy flowing through the room. It was business as usual. As it had been for the last ten years.

Robert Lightwood and Asmodeus Bane had been bitter enemies for thirty years, each determined to own the largest retail empire in the Northern U.S. That rivalry had almost cost the two men everything that they’d each worked for over the course of their careers. 

When their separate Boards of Directors had gone behind their backs and cooked up a scheme to merge the two sinking companies together, both Robert and Asmodeus had flat out refused. Until their Boards had pulled rank and forced them into it, each Board of Directors holding a majority share in the respective companies.

As a sweetener for the deal, and out of sheer desperation, the newly merged Board had offered an equal share of the newly minted company to Asmodeus and Robert’s sons, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. 

As the future of the company, the two of them had been pulled from their separate colleges and thrust into the world of corporate war. The fact that neither son had ever planned on joining the family businesses didn’t matter one bit. And both Robert and Asmodeus had only agreed because neither of them wanted the other to have an advantage over them.

Both Asmodeus and Robert had each thought they’d gotten one over on the Board. In their minds, their unwilling children would hand over their shares and, Robert and Asmodeus would emerge victoriously as majority shareholders. Neither of them had counted on their children’s stubborn, pigheaded attitudes or competitive personalities. After the papers were signed, both Magnus and Alec had refused to give up their shares.

With Asmodeus, Robert, Magnus, and Alec each holding twenty percent of the company, and the Board of Directors holding the final twenty percent, business meetings often turned heated. There were a lot of big personalities in the room whenever they met and tempers frayed easily.

The injection of fresh blood, however, had been the new company’s saving grace. While neither Magnus nor Alec had wanted anything to do with business, each of them possessed the savvy business minds of their fathers that were required to bring the company back out on top. Alec and Magnus had been seen as a blessing, an answer to all of their prayers. 

At first. 

The Board of Directors realized their collective folly too late. The papers had been signed and Magnus and Alec had unwillingly joined the team. There were two problems that the Board members hadn’t foreseen. 

The first was the fact that Asmodeus and Robert would one day stand down from their positions in the company and their shares would be passed over to their sons. When that happened, Magnus and Alec would each hold forty percent.

The second and more worrying problem was that Magnus and Alec were bigger rivals than their fathers. It was well known throughout the company, from the corporate offices to the tiniest store in their portfolio, that Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane hated each other’s guts with a passion. Had done since the moment they’d lain eyes on each other.

And while the boys had pulled the company out of the dirt over the ten years since it had been merged, they spent the meetings shooting each other’s ideas down and undermining the other one’s authority. Alec and Magnus drove the Board of Directors up the walls with their antics and forced them to side with whoever would make them the most money. 

Today was no exception.

Alec glared at Magnus and Asmodeus, sitting at the opposite end of the table from him and his father when Magnus finished his latest proposal.

“Absolutely not. It makes more sense to relocate to a new location altogether. Renovating the store is too much hassle. We’d have to close our largest store for an entire month, _Bane_ ,” Alec said, narrowed eyes flicking between the two of them.

“There are no bigger locations available in the whole of Illinois, _Lightwood_. If we move somewhere else we’ll have to downsize,” Magnus growled, glaring back just as hard. “The benefits outweigh the risks. Would you rather lose a couple of hundred grand in takings over the four weeks or the millions we will lose every year because we moved to a smaller location?” he asked with a smirk.

“Those in favor of renovating the main Illinois store?” Robert asked, raising his hand, watching Magnus and Asmodeus do the same. 

“You _would_ side with _him,_ ” Alec muttered at his father while the Directors deliberated on their vote, glaring at his father harder than he had glared at Magnus. They used to have an okay relationship before he’d come out five years ago. Now Robert tried to undermine his authority as much as Magnus did.

“It makes sound business sense,” Robert sniffed. Losing $400,000 vs millions. It was a no brainer

Magnus watched the Board of Directors side with him, outvoting Alec. They were predictable. Not only had he mentioned that they would lose a tonne of money but he already had the majority vote. The Directors usually went with the majority.

“If that concludes today’s business?” Asmodeus asked, moving to stand up.

“Actually, I have a proposal of my own,” Alec said, taking his reading glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. His eyes flicked to Magnus, watching Magnus’ nostrils flare, Magnus’ eyes glued to him.

“If you’ll all turn to the last page,” Alec said, flicking to the last page of the dossier. When everyone else quickly followed suit, everyone side-eyeing each other nervously, he continued. “I want to add an extra five dollars each to the staff Christmas bonus this year.”

“And you were complaining that my son’s idea was stupid?” Asmodeus snorted, ignoring the pleading looks from the Directors on either side of the long table. “His idea loses us a couple of hundred grand. You want to Hemorrhage over a million dollars. They already receive a Christmas bonus. They don’t need more.” 

“A million dollars is hardly going to break the bank,” Alec snapped at Asmodeus, his eyes sweeping the room over the top rim of his glasses. “They haven’t had a raise in their bonus for three years. It’s five bucks each to thank them all for their hard work. You spend more than that on your morning coffee, Asmodeus,” he said.

“Those in favor of a raise?” Asmodeus asked the room. He expected Alec to put his hand up, it was his idea. He should have known that the Directors would side with Alec the moment Alec put his glasses on. 

Everyone in the room knew that Alec would throw an epic tantrum if he didn’t get his own way, whenever he put those glasses on. They meant business and Alec refused to let anyone stand in his way. It was easier just to give in to him right off the bat. Usually. When he wasn’t talking about throwing a million bucks away.

“Those against?” Asmodeus asked, raising his hand, Robert doing the same. “Magnus?” he asked when Magnus abstained. There was no abstaining in this room, everyone voted one way or another.

“I don’t know. It would make the staff happy. And what’s a million dollars?” Magnus said, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as his eyes flicked over Alec’s face, taking in Alec’s ‘take no shit’ glasses. He knew a meltdown was on its way. “But it would also make Alexander happy,” he shrugged, ignoring the collective sigh that rolled up and down the room.

“Don’t be so fucking selfish. This isn’t a joke,” Alec exploded, slamming his fist down on the table.

“Don’t call me selfish, you self-righteous asshole. Doesn’t it ever get lonely up there on your high horse?” Magnus snarled back. He mirrored Alec’s movements when Alec stood up, jumping to his feet. Alec looked like he was about to launch himself across the room. 

“Oh, fuck off. You’ve already gotten your own way so now you have to be a prick about this?” Alec yelled, glaring at Magnus over the rim of his glasses, watching Magnus’ nostrils flare once more, his perfectly lined eyes narrowing.

“At least I’m not acting like a spoiled brat over five measly bucks,” Magnus yelled back. The Directors all winced at the same time, some of them blatantly looking at the door as if searching for an escape route.

“I’m a spoiled brat? It’s five fucking dollars you cheap bastard,” Alec growled, kicking his chair from behind him.

“Cheap? We employ over two hundred thousand people. Those five bucks add up!” Magnus yelled.

“Enough! Get out, the pair of you. Go fight it out like men,” Robert yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

“Fine,” Alec yelled, kicking his chair out of the way, storming out of the room. That was his father’s answer to everything. Physically fight it out in private where he couldn’t make a spectacle of himself in front of the Directors. 

Magnus kicked his own chair out of his way, glaring at the rest of the people in the room before following Alec out of the door.

People melted out of the way when the two angry CEOs strode down the corridors, heading toward Alec’s corner office. They all knew better than to get in the way whenever Magnus or Alec had those murderous expressions on their faces. 

“Hold my calls, Maia,” Alec said when he entered his assistant’s office, striding across the room to kick the door to his own office, in the corner, open.

“Yes sir,” Maia said, her eyes wide when she saw the angry expression on Alec’s face. He was wearing his angry glasses. Magnus, following, had her gathering her purse and jacket, deciding to take an early lunch. The crashing sounds of breaking vases and lamps that usually came from Alec’s office when the two of them were in there always had her running for the hills. 

Maia pulled her phone out as she scuttled past Magnus, to text Clary. Magnus’ assistant, and more importantly, her girlfriend.

**_Magnus and Alec are pissed!_ **

**_Meet me for ‘lunch’?_ **

**_Xoxo_ **

Maia had no fear of getting caught away from her desk. Magnus and Alec usually spent hours yelling and screaming at each other in either of the corner offices that they each occupied on opposite ends of the building. It was hers and Clary’s lucky day!

Alec closed the blinds on the window that looked out over Maia’s office before pulling his jacket off, throwing it on the floor. He spun on his heel when Magnus slammed the door behind him.

“You were spectacular in there,” Magnus muttered, grabbing Alec by the tie and spinning him, slamming Alec into the door. 

“So were you,” Alec grinned, dragging Magnus closer by his hips. He slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss, happily letting Magnus push him into the wooden door.

“God, these fucking glasses. I thought I was going to explode in my pants when you put them on,” Magnus muttered between kisses, undoing the knot in Alec’s tie before pulling it off. As soon as he chucked Alec’s tie on the floor, he went for the buttons on Alec’s shirt, tempted to just rip the shirt off of him. 

“I can tell,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ dick through his pants. He slammed his lips to Magnus’ when Magnus bucked into his hand, rubbing Magnus’ growing erection with a flat palm. “You’d better save it for when you’re inside me though,” he teased.

“That went better than expected. They’ll do anything to save a few bucks,” Magnus muttered, pushing Alec’s shirt over his shoulders when he had the buttons undone.

“I told you it would work, it always does,” Alec panted, tugging at Magnus’ vest. “All I had to do was act like I didn’t want the renovations and my father was bound to side with you. I can always count on his prejudices to make things go our way. Now we don’t have to downsize and sixty people get to keep their jobs,” he said.

Alec thanked whoever would listen that Magnus’ vest only had two buttons. He pushed it off, starting on Magnus’ shirt when it was out of the way.

“He’s an asshole. How mad do you think he would be if he knew we’d fucked on his desk?” Magnus asked, kicking his shoes off. He shrugged his shirt off when Alec had it undone, going for the buckle on his belt while Alec unbuckled his own belt.

“Which time?” Alec snorted, kicking his pants off. When they were down to their boxers and socks, he turned Magnus, slamming him into the door, and shoved his hand into Magnus’ boxers. He wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ thick dick, taking Magnus’ shallow breaths for himself when his lips hovered a millimeter from Magnus’ mouth.

“Good point,” Magnus muttered, staring into Alec’s eyes when Alec crowded him in and started jerking him in his boxers with long, fast strokes. 

“How long do you think we’ll have to “Fight it out” before we tell them that you gave in to the Christmas bonus scheme?” Alec asked, working Magnus’ length, his own dick aching for some friction. 

“I reckon we have at least an hour. Can’t make it look like I caved too soon. They’ll get suspicious,” Magnus panted, eyes raking over Alec’s face. Alec’s stubble and beautiful hazel eyes were stunning but those thick-rimmed Ray-Ban glasses Alec wore, the glasses Alec put on to signal that he was horny as hell and wanted to fuck on the closest available surface, never failed to get him hard. His fiance was beautiful.

Whenever they wanted to be alone while they were at work, Alec would pull the glasses out, usually during a meeting. They would start a huge fight then go to one of their offices to ‘hash it out’, fucking each other’s brains out. 

“I can’t wait until our fathers retire. No more sneaking about at work, having to grab five minutes to ourselves or pretend to fight so that we can get our own way,” Alec muttered, rolling his hips when Magnus’ leg slid between his thighs. The friction on his dick was perfect.

“Six months. We just have to wait six more months, Alexander. We’ve waited for five years. Six more months is nothing,” Magnus panted, fucking into Alec’s hand. “The first thing I’m going to do when they sign their shares over to us is to organize our wedding,” he said.

“With a month-long cruise around the Caribbean for our honeymoon,” Alec said, almost busting a nut at the thought of them having an entire month to themselves. “Don’t cum until you’re inside me,” he muttered when he felt Magnus’ thighs jerk against him.

When Alec let go of his dick, Magnus locked the door and kicked his boxers off, Alec doing the same. He swept Alec up into his arms, gripping Alec under his thighs, Alec’s legs wrapping around his waist. He carried Alec across the room, spinning to fall into Alec’s office chair when they reached the desk.

Alec sat in Magnus’ lap, his legs draped over the armrests of his chair. Cupping Magnus’ face, he pulled his fiance into another bruising kiss, moaning into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus grabbed his ass. He rocked in Magnus’ lap, pushing into his hands, their dicks rubbing together.

“Fuck, I love you,” Magnus muttered, trailing kisses over Alec’s jaw and down his neck. He kneaded Alec’s firm ass cheeks, grinning into Alec’s neck when his fiance let out an indecent moan.

“I love you too,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ head closer his neck, shuddering from Magnus’ breath and lips on his skin. “You ready?” he asked.

Magnus nodded into Alec’s neck, his tongue flicking over Alec’s collarbone. He scooped Alec up once more, standing to lay Alec down on his desk. When Alec was comfortable, he shoved everything off Alec’s desk, letting it all crash to the ground.

“It’s five bucks, you jerk,” Alec yelled, tugging Magnus down by the chain around Magnus’ neck to slam their lips together.

“Why don’t you pay it out of your salary then?” Magnus screamed between kisses, his hand sliding down Alec’s thigh to grip his ass. His hips bucked forward when his dick sawed at the cleft of Alec’s ass cheeks.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Alec yelled. He played with Magnus’ engagement ring where it hung on the chain around Magnus’ neck, grinning when the ring nestled into his chest hair. It sat side by side with his own engagement ring, also hanging on a chain around his own neck. 

They kept their rings hidden at work, only wearing them on their fingers when they were out of the office, usually at Alec’s apartment. It was the only place they could be together properly, spending every night there. Robert refused to go there any more and Asmodeus could turn up at Magnus’ apartment any time, unannounced so Magnus had practically moved in with him, his apartment only kept as a postal address.

“Selfish!” Magnus yelled. He pulled the desk drawer open, rooting at the back for their secret lube stash. When his fingers closed over the bottle, he pulled it out and slammed the desk drawer, hard.

“Brat!” Alec screamed. There was still a lamp on the corner of his desk so he grabbed it and launched it across the room. He felt bad. Maia and Clary always had to take the company credit cards and replace the stuff they broke but they each ensured that the women had a little extra in their paycheques so they could grab lunch or coffee.

They both knew that their assistants were dating. They weren’t the only ones who fucked at work. The difference was, they were better at not being caught. More than once, either Alec or Magnus had almost walked in on them but neither of them ever said anything. 

None of them would have to hide once Alec and Magnus were married and owned eighty percent of the company. They would soon be Lightwood-Bane inc. The Directors were already putty in their hands, giving in to their whims on a daily basis because they made everyone a shit tonne of money.

Magnus coated his hand with lube, pouring a little down Alec’s crack when Alec spread his legs for him. “You look gorgeous when you open your legs like that, just begging to be fucked,” he muttered, dropping the lube on the desk.

Alec looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes, batting them at Magnus as he opened his legs wider, feet perched on the edge of the desk. A breathless moan escaped him when Magnus massaged the lube into his asshole, his ass jerking to get closer to Magnus.

“Asshole!” Alec yelled, grinning up at Magnus. “Fuck my asshole,” he whispered, rocking his ass to take Magnus’ finger in. He slapped his hand over his mouth to bury his moans when Magnus started stretching him out, the nerves in his rim burning and lighting up.

“My pleasure,” Magnus whispered, dropping to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek. Watching the light bounce of Alec’s glasses, he fingered his fiance open, stroking his own dick as he did. Alec never took them off when they fucked anymore. His man knew how much they turned him on. 

“Magnus, fuck me,” Alec said, rocking on Magnus’ fingers. He took a deep breath when Magnus got the hint and pulled his fingers out.

Magnus gave his dick a few tugs before lining himself up with Alec’s hole. Going slowly, he pushed into Alec in one smooth thrust, leaning over his fiance and bracing himself with one hand on the desk next to Alec’s head.

With his free hand, Magnus took Alec’s dick in hand, using the leftover lube to smoothly jerk Alec’s dick. When Alec gave him the nod, he started to fuck into Alec with shallow thrusts, moaning at the perfect, tight heat that engulfed his dick. 

“Fuck!” Alec yelled, half to keep up the ruse and half because his fiance had a thick dick that stretched him beautifully. Not to mention the perfect grip on his dick. Magnus never erred, always touching him just right with that familiarity that comes from years of being with someone.

Magnus picked up his pace when he was sure Alec was used to the movement, rutting into Alec’s tight hole. His breathing became labored, huffing out of him with every deep thrust. Alec’s rim gripped every inch he sank into him, a tight seal that had bursts of pleasure shooting through the nerves in the head of his dick.

“Ow, shit. Fuck!” Alec yelped when his foot slipped off the edge of the desk. The resultant jerk almost had Magnus tearing him a new asshole. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked, jerking to a stop. Grabbing Alec’s leg, he pressed a kiss to the long red scrape on the back of it from the edge of the desk. When Alec blew him a kiss, he took Alec’s other leg in hand, gripping both ankles to plow into his fiance once more. “Motherfucker!” he yelled, trying not to let the word sound like a moan. Even if it was. 

“Shit!” Alec muttered. Magnus fucked him so hard that he had to reach over his head with one hand and grip the edge of the desk to stop Magnus from fucking him off it. Taking his dick in hand with the other, he started up where Magnus had left off, tugging himself to the vision of Magnus holding his ankles wide to spread him open, Magnus’ powerful body fucking him like a pro.

“You look so fucking hot,” Alec muttered, trying to roll his hips in time with Magnus’, trying to fuck himself on Magnus cock. 

“I look hot? Next time I’ll take a picture and show you what you look like when I fuck you,” Magnus moaned, slamming into Alec’s ass. His fiance spread open for him, knuckles white from gripping the desk, glasses bouncing, desperately tugging at his red, needy looking cock was the hottest sight he’d ever seen. And he’d seen his Alexander in every position possible.

Alec almost shoved Magnus off him to hunt his phone out. The idea of them taking pictures of each other, or even videoing themselves was hot, something they’d never tried before. Leaning up on one elbow, he let go of his dick and wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

Magnus sank into the kiss, rutting into Alec’s ass, losing control of his hips altogether. He often did, Alec driving him to distraction. Releasing Alec’s ankles, he let Alec’s legs flop over his arms, gripping Alec’s hips tight enough to leave marks.

Alec yelped into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus hoisted him up off the desk. He wrapped both arms around Magnus’ neck, almost cumming from the strength Magnus displayed. A whimper escaped him when Magnus’ dick slid from his ass.

Magnus fell back into Alec’s chair, situating his fiance in his lap. When Alec’s legs were draped over the arms of the chair, he lifted Alec enough for Alec to reach behind him and guide his dick back to Alec’s hole.

“Hold on, baby,” Magnus muttered, dropping Alec on his dick.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed, grabbing hold of the headrest of his chair, either side of Magnus’ head. He felt impossibly full, his entire body jerking from the sudden pressure in his ass. As soon as he was full, he began to move, holding onto the headrest to bounce on Magnus’ dick.

Magnus gripped Alec under his ass, spreading him and lifting him on and off his dick. Tilting his head back, he slammed his lips to Alec’s, moaning into his fiance’s mouth. The friction on his dick was mind-blowing. “Jerk yourself off. I’ve got you,” he muttered between kisses.

Alec held on with one hand, taking his dick with the other. The furious pace that Magnus set had him matching it, tugging his dick hard. The friction on his prostate helped but he was half gone already. He buried his feet in the seat either side of Magnus’ thighs, practically squatting over his fiance, and bounced on Magnus’ dick with wild abandon.

“Jesus… fuck! I think I’m gonna cum,” Magnus muttered, thrusting up into Alec’s asshole when Alec took his own weight. His fiance was something else. His balls drew up, forcing his hips up to grind into Alec’s ass.

Magnus filled Alec’s ass with a grunt, shooting his load deep in Alec’s gorgeous body. A whimpering moan escaped him when Alec kept bouncing.

“Almost there, keep fucking me,” Alec mumbled, tugging himself harder, willing himself to cum. “No, wait, keep fucking me,” he muttered when Magnus slowed down.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re too fucking perfect,” Magnus gasped, trying to keep up with Alec. This sometimes happened when they got wild in the office. When his cock started to soften, he pulled Alec up off his dick, almost getting distracted when he felt his cum ooze out of Alec’s hole. He set Alec on his feet, his thumb slipping into Alec’s hole, feeling how wet Alec’s entrance was.

“Fuck my mouth,” Magnus said, opening his legs so Alec could stand between them. 

When Magnus opened his mouth, wide, Alec stepped forward and pushed his cock into Magnus’ mouth. He was on the verge and far too riled up to stop now. Plus, his future husband could deepthroat like an aging hooker.

Alec gripped Magnus’ spiked hair, his hips rocking forward to fuck into Magnus’ hot mouth. His head fell back further with each shallow thrust, the tight seal of Magnus’ mouth stealing all of his strength.

Magnus swallowed Alec down, dragging shallow breaths in through his nose. Wrapping his right hand around the base of Alec’s dick, he tugged the majority of his length so he could focus on the head of Alec’s cut cock. With his left hand, he pushed through Alec’s legs, two fingers searching his fiance’s dripping hole out.

“Magnus! Fuck!” Alec moaned when Magnus’ fingers breached his hole. As if the pleasure of Magnus’ hand and mouth wasn’t enough, Magnus started curling his fingers inside of him, rubbing his prostate. 

Alec didn’t know whether to thrust into Magnus’ mouth, rock back on his fingers or collapse into a jerking heap on the floor. He settled for rocking his hips with minute movements, fucking back and forth with shallow thrusts. 

“Right there, right fucking there,” Alec cried out, his legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up through the insane pleasure that coursed through him. When Magnus simultaneously plunged down on his dick, the head of it sitting in Magnus’ throat, and rubbed vigorously over his prostate, he curved over Magnus’ head and came down his throat.

Magnus gagged and choked on Alec’s cum, his eyes watering furiously. He pulled back when Alec shot the last of it into his mouth, the taste of Alec coating his tongue. Pulling his fingers out of Alec’s ass, he wrapped his arm around the back of Alec’s thighs, pulling until Alec straddled him on the chair once more.

“That was insane,” Alec panted into Magnus’ neck, slumping bonelessly into his fiance. Magnus had literally fucked him boneless. _And that orgasm!_ He thought, still reeling from it. Even now, his cock gave a feeble jerk between them.

Magnus just nodded his agreement, too fucked out, his throat too sore to reply. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, fingers playing up and down Alec’s spine, just breathing him in. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to go back to the Boardroom and play out the charade of hating Alec. Not just yet.

“Should we go out to dinner tonight?” Alec asked, not bothering to pull his head away from Magnus’ neck. He was too comfortable. “There’s a new Indian place just opened on Hudson. The place looks nice,” he said.

“Sure, sounds good,” Magnus replied, returning back to reality with a thud. 

Alec pulled back, looking Magnus over. “Six more months. Then we can shout it from the rooftops. I promise,” he said, pressing his lips to Magnus’.

“I know. It just sucks,” Magnus muttered, pressing a couple of soft kisses to Alec’s lips. 

“Why don’t we invite Jace, Izzy, Catarina, and Ragnor out? Make a night of it?” Alec asked to cheer his fiance up. Nights out with their friends and family always made them feel like a normal couple. As long as Robert, Asmodeus, and the Board didn’t find out, they could have fun. 

“It’s been a while,” Magnus said with a smile, feeling much more cheerful at the prospect of seeing their friends that evening.

“Good. And we can always take our camera phones to bed with us tonight,” Alec winked, climbing of Magnus’ lap to sort himself out and get dressed.

Magnus’ dick twitched at the thought. Following Alec’s into his private bathroom, he cleaned up, fixed his hair and makeup in the mirror and pulled his clothes on when he reentered the large office.

Alec fixed himself up and pressed a lingering kiss to Magnus’ lips before opening the office door and leading the way. He stopped short when he saw Maia perched on her desk, wide-eyed, Clary looking just as shook next to her.

“Maia, can you get the Directors, Mr. Bane, and Mr. Lightwood to meet us in the Boardroom please?” Alec asked, wondering if he had some stray cum on his face. The women were staring at him and Magnus. It made him feel nervous.

“Clary, please move my afternoon meetings back fifteen minutes,” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking between Clary and Maia.

“Sure, no problem, Mr. Bane,” Clary squeaked, pulling an iPad out of her purse to access Magnus’ schedule.

“What should I tell the Directors, Mr. Lightwood?” Maia fished, eyes roving over Magnus and Alec.

“That Mr. Bane and I have come to an agreement,” Alec said suspiciously. He didn’t understand what the two of them were staring at until he looked over his shoulder, thinking there was something he’d missed behind them. 

Alec’s stomach dropped. They hadn’t shut the blinds properly when they’d entered his office, too busy getting off to notice the gaping gap that anyone could see through.

“Mr. Lightwood?” Maia said, stepping into Alec’s personal space to whisper in his ear. “You’re wearing Mr. Bane’s tie.”

Alec looked down, his cheeks heating up when he saw that he was wearing Magnus’ purple tie instead of his own blue one. That wasn’t the only thing he noticed when he looked down.

“You’re wearing one of Clary’s shoes,” Alec whispered back, eyes fixed on the one red shoe and one black shoe Maia was wearing.

Everyone exchanged misappropriated articles of clothing, fixing themselves up without looking each other in the eyes. 

Magnus was mortified, realizing that his and Alec’s assistants had probably seen them fucking like animals on Alec’s desk. For some unknown reason, he thought it would be a good idea to invite them out to dinner that evening. Just because the moment wasn’t awkward enough.

“Thank you, Mr. Bane. we’d love to. I’ll have the Directors meet you in the Boardroom, Mr. Lightwood,” Maia said, not passing up the opportunity to eat fancy food in a fancy restaurant. Much to Clary’s amusement. 

When the men strode out of the office, heading for the Boardroom, Clary and Maia burst into a fit of giggles. Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane had some moves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😜😜😁😁🤤🤤


	7. Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus and his parabatai, Catarina chase a rogue warlock into a club, Magnus meets a beautiful, dominant warlock who is far more interesting than the one he was chasing. The guy with the hazel eyes is beautiful. And he's wearing the most amazing pair of boots that Magnus wants to worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Shiva who asked for boot worship. The BDSM came totally out of the blue but I like how it turned out. Also, I got carried away because I couldn't stop writing it so this one is 15.5k long and is basically a multichapter fic smushed into one chapter. lol. 
> 
> Tags; Canon With A Twist, Shadowhunter!Magnus, Warlock!Alec, Boot Worship, BDSM, Dom!Alec, Sub!Magnus, Sex Club, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Public Masturbation, Magnus' Humiliation Kink, Magnus' Boot Fetish, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Kneeling, Public, Sir, Baby Boy, Cum Licking, Boot Licking, Dry Humping, Boot Riding, Dick Riding, Face Treading (dunno if it's called that but it's a thing) Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Magic, BAMF!Alec, BAMF!Magnus, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.
> 
> Please note that this is set in a sex club. While some acts will be performed in public, others will be performed in private. No sharesies though. The boys aren't joined by anyone. Magnus will be fully dominated in this one. He is very much into pleasing Alec. All acts are between two men who fully consent.

It had been a quiet night for Magnus and Catarina. Quiet nights were good. It meant there weren’t demons out there, terrorizing mundanes. But they were also boring. He and Cat had been on patrol for a few hours already, meandering through the streets of Manhattan and they hadn’t seen so much as a Shax demon.

“Do you want to get some coffee?” Catarina asked her Parabatai, hoping that a hot cup would ward off the chill. 

“Please, I’d kill to be warm,” Magnus said, following Catarina down the street toward one of their favorite diners. They’d both activated their heat runes but it was the middle of January and New York had been blanketed with slushy snow for almost two full weeks.

Catarina pulled her leather jacket closer to her body as the diner came into sight, already anticipating the warmth spreading through her body. Before they could reach the door, however, it opened.

“Well, would you look who it is,” Caterina said when she saw a Warlock step out of the diner, a styrofoam cup in one hand, and a paper bag that smelled divine, clutched in the other. “We’ve been looking for you, Rufus. You’ve been selling Yin Fen to the mundanes again, haven’t you?” she asked, hand falling to the seraph blade at her hip.

“He’s gonna run,” Magnus said, snatching his stele from his pocket. As predicted, Rufus dropped his cup and bag and took off up the street. “Look’s like we’ve found another way to stay warm,” he said, taking off after the Warlock, his parabatai following.

Magnus activated the speed rune on his right forearm as he ran, the agility and strength runes on his stomach following. Shoving his stele back into the back pocket of his leather pants, he snatched his own seraph blade from the holster on his thigh as he and Cat made it to the corner of the street.

“Where did he go?” Cat asked, activating the endurance rune on her neck as she searched the street Rufas had just turned down.

“There,” Magnus said, spotting Rufus’ shaggy hair bobbing through the crowd. The sidewalk was crowded so he dashed into the road where the traffic was at a standstill, weaving between the cars.

“He’s crossing over,” Catarina yelled, a few steps behind Magnus. She ignored the frightened stares of the mundanes, obviously looking around for the source of her disembodied voice. Their glamour runes were in full effect.

Magnus leaped onto the hood of a cab when he saw Rufus dart behind it, launching himself off it to leap onto the fleeing Warlock. When Rufus dodged out of his way, he tucked his body in tightly, letting his momentum carry him through a shoulder roll and back onto his feet. 

Catarina surfed the hood of the cab, grinning when she saw the cabbie look fearfully around for whatever had just landed on his cab. “The alleyway,” she said, seeing where Rufus was heading. 

Magnus followed the Warlock into the alley, grinning when he saw that it was a dead end. A wall too high to climb blocked Rufus’ path. The Warlock shot a couple of limp red sparks over his shoulder but they fell well short.

“Why didn’t he just portal away?” Catarina huffed, catching up to Magnus. They spread out, blocking Rufus’ only exit.

“He must have exhausted his magic,” Magnus said, watching the cornered Warlock spit a few more pathetic red sparks in their direction. “Come on, Rufus. We just want to talk,” he called to the Warlock.

“Magnus, grab him,” Catarina yelled, darting forward when Rufus dived through an open door. There was a neon sign above the doorway depicting a set of vampire fangs with a drop of blood dripping from one of the pointy fangs. A Downworlder club.

Magnus shot through the door after the Warlock. A burly vampire stepped into his path immediately, halting him in his tracks. Catarina almost skidded into the back of him, just managing to catch herself in time.

“Members only,” the vampire said, blocking the entryway. “No membership card, no entry.”

“Will this do?” Magnus asked, tugging the collar of his leather jacket down to show the doorman the flexibility rune on his neck. 

“No membership card, no…”

“The Warlock you just let through here has been selling Yin Fen to mundanes. He risks exposing us all,” Magnus huffed, gripping his seraph blade tighter.

“We raided his place last week. We found vampire fangs there along with other… contraband,” Caterina added. She watched the vampire’ nostrils flair, his eyes darkening.

“If anyone asks, you came in the back way,” the vampire said, standing aside. “Oh, and a little tip, you might want to put those swords away. We don’t get many of your kind in here. Flashing those about won’t do you any favors,” he added.

“Of course there’s a back way,” Magnus grumbled, slipping his seraph blade back into its holster before descending the dim stairway, Cat on his heels.

“What kind of club is this?” Catarina asked when they emerged into a dimly lit room, her eyes boggling at the amount of flesh on show. The underground room was dark, lit with red lamps that left the edges of the room in shadow. A long bar filled up the back wall with a dancefloor between the entrance and the bar.

“I think it’s a sex club,” Magnus grinned, eyes flicking around. A guy wearing a pair of red leather hotpants with a matching harness strutted past them, leading a woman on a leash, a set of dog ears emerging from her head. They looked real, the woman’s Warlock mark perhaps. The dancefloor was filled with gyrating couples, grinding against each other to the sound of Marylin Manson’s version of Tainted Love.

“Try and blend in,” Magnus said, out the corner of his mouth when he received a few dirty looks.

“I’m sorry, I left my whip back at the Institute,” Catarina replied dryly, trying not to stare at the vampire to her left. The guy was wearing a full gimp suit, complete with mask. There was a hole in the mask for his mouth, a full set of fangs on display. The vampire dropped to his knees and buried his face in another guy’s crotch. A Warlock, she realized, watching him stroke the vampires PVC clad head, sparks of magic dancing over his fingers.

“Just try and look like you’re here for fun,” Magnus said, scanning the crowded room. He couldn’t see Rufus anywhere, just Downworlders, having the time of their lives. “You take the right side, I’ll take the left,” he said, splitting off to the left when Cat nodded.

Magnus pushed through the crowd, trying not to get distracted by what was going on around him. It was hard when the people surrounding him were acting like there was no one else in the room. His dick gave lurch when he saw a woman bend a guy over her knee and spank him, others standing around to watch his humiliation. 

Trying to tell himself that he didn’t want to be that guy, having others watch his humiliation, Magnus turned away, heading for the bar at the back of the room. When he reached it, he pulled his phone out, selecting a picture of Rufus from the Clave database that he had access to.

“Have you seen this guy?” Magnus asked the barmaid when he caught her attention, a pixie, he noted.

“Doesn’t look familiar,” she said without looking at the phone.

“Look again,” Magnus said, his eyes narrowing until she looked at his phone. He watched her face for a tell but when she said that she hadn’t seen Rufus, he believed her. Turning to look around the club once more, he noticed a door in an alcove that he had passed without noticing. It was only visible from this side. “What’s through there?” he asked, gesturing to the door.

“Private lounge. For VIP members only,” the pixie said before turning away to serve a customer who actually wanted a drink.

Magnus slipped back into the crowd, heading straight for the door. When he reached it, he realized that it led down to another level, below the basement club. Descending the stairs, he emerged into another room, as big as the one he’d left behind, decorated the same as the main club.

This room wasn’t as busy as the upstairs. Booths surrounded the room, some with tables, some without. Instead of a dance floor, there were four large beds in the middle of the room, all of them occupied. What could only be described as a mass orgy was going on, on the beds, patrons watching from the surrounding booths. Some of the people only watched, others were putting on a show of their own.

Magnus stepped into the room, using the years of training that he had received to focus on the task at hand, rather than the activity that was going on around him. The atmosphere crackled with sexual tension, testing his resolve but he made his way around the room, looking into booths as he went.

Taking his phone out once more, Magnus showed the picture to the barman at the bar that spread across the back of the room. The werewolf said no, his eyes flashing green. But those eyes flicked to a focal point behind Magnus. When he spun on the spot, he spotted Rufus backing toward the doorway before the Warlock turned and fled. 

With a huff of annoyance for the merry chase Rufus had led them on, Magnus took off after the Warlock. He almost made it to the doorway before skidding to a stop. How he hadn’t noticed  _ this _ guy was beyond him.

Magnus’ eyes raked over the gorgeous Warlock who’d caught his attention. The guy was sitting in a chair that looked more like a throne than any chair had a right to, looking utterly bored. Until the Warlock looked up at him. He was surrounded by others. Mostly men, although a couple of those men did have women sitting in their laps. 

Magnus paid the others no attention, his eyes traveling from the black hair to the beautiful hazel eyes, surrounded by thick lashes and lined to perfection, down to the mesh tank top and leather pants the guy was wearing. A flair of silver magic from the Warlock’s hand caught Magnus’ attention for a moment before he continued his elevator gaze over the Warlock’s body.

Recognition shot through Magnus. This was Alexander Lightwood, High Warlock of Manhatten. He had seen pictures of the Warlock before, on the database back at the Institute but the pictures didn’t do the guy justice.

Two things stood out to Magnus. The man sitting at the Warlock’s feet and the combat boots the Warlock was wearing. A shudder ran down his spine as his eyes swept over the boots. Knee-high, laced from the steel toe caps of the boots to the top, the laces crisscrossed around small brass hooks. They were black leather with thick soles, a military look to the boots.

Magnus wanted to drop to his knees right then and there, shove the kneeling man out of the way and take his place. An irrational wave of jealousy flared up when he saw the kneeling man casually graze the Warlock’s boots with his knee, the guy trying to see past him to watch the spectacle on the beds behind him. The loser obviously had no taste if he thought the orgy was more interesting than those boots. Or the Warlock who wore them.

“What do you want, Shadowhunter?” Alec asked, eyes flicking up and down the Shadowhunter’s tall, muscular looking frame. The Shadowhunter looked delectable in all that black leather, jacket, pants, boots.  _ Hot as fuck, _ his brain yelled at him.

Magnus stared at the Warlock, almost blurting the word “you” out. He met Alexander’s penetrating hazel gaze for a moment, lost for words, but his eyes inevitably dropped back to the Warlock’s boots. They were gorgeous, just begging for his lips or tongue. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like with the tread of the soles pressed into his face.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” Alec asked, watching the Shadowhunter like a hawk. Half because the pretty Asian guy gripped the pommel of a seraph blade so hard his golden knuckles had turned white, half because the guy looked like he was about to fight… whoever the redhead at his feet was, for prime position. He would probably let the Shadowhunter fight for that place, he was gorgeous.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Magnus said as he met Alec’s gaze for a moment before his eyes dropped to the floor. Or more accurately, to Alec’s boots. He wanted to crawl across the space between them and press his lips to the worn leather.

Alec’s dick twitched, watching the Shadowhunter. The guy looked like he was in some sort of trance. And the submissiveness! The way the Shadowhunter wouldn’t meet his gaze for more than a few seconds was breathtaking. In fact, the Shadowhunter’s gaze had barely strayed from his boots since the moment he’d laid eyes on them.

Testing a theory, Alec crossed one leg over the other, smiling when the Shadowhunter’s gorgeous eyes never left his boot.  _ So, the Shadowhunter is a BootBoy. Interesting, _ he thought, bouncing his foot in mid-air for a few seconds. 

Magnus had to look away before he did something he might regret. The up and down motion was too much, his imagination running away with him.

Alec stood up, his movements, graceful and fluid. He crossed the distance between himself and the Shadowhunter in a second. Hooking one finger under the Shadowhunter’s chin, he tilted the guy’s head up to meet his gaze.

“Do you have a name, or should I continue to call you BootBoy in my head?” Alec asked.

Magnus’ eyes slammed closed, his breathing turning shallow. He didn’t know what turned him on more, the Warlock’s casual touch, his low, dominant tone of voice, or the fact that Alec had obviously caught on to his boot fetish.

“Magnus. Uh… Magnus Bane,” Magnus muttered, just about managing not to tack “sir” onto the end. Alec’s proximity made it hard to think. When he opened his eyes, he met Alec’s gaze, unconsciously leaning in when the Warlock’s eyes flashed a bright silver color for a moment. Somehow, it only made those eyes prettier.

“Well, Magnus Bane. I don’t usually fuck with Shadowhunters but I think I could make an exception for you. Would you like to join us?” Alec asked. The finger that he’d tilted Magnus’ head up with slid up Magnus’ jaw, raising goosebumps in its wake.

The distinctive sound of Catarina’s boots, clacking down the stone steps close to where Alec had been sitting, broke through the spell Magnus seemed to have sunken under. 

“I can’t, sorry,” Magnus said, taking a step back. He didn’t bother to hide the regret in his tone. He wanted nothing more than to take a seat at Alec’s feet. “I have to go. Sorry,” he said, moving toward the doorway.

“Shame. You know where to find me if you change your mind,” Alec called after Magnus, his eyes glued to Magnus’ ass, encased in the tight leather. He wanted badly to bend Magnus over his chair and plow into that ass. After Magnus had begged for it, of course.

Magnus almost turned back, his head swiveling around to look at Alec one last time when he reached the foot of the stairs. His eyes dropped to Alec’s boots, a groan escaping him when he saw Alec tapping his foot on the ground. He was half-hard and more than a little bit desperate to shove his face or hand under that boot.

Magnus tore his gaze away and started up the stairs, meeting Catarina after only three steps.

“He got away. I chased him when I saw him come out of here but there were too many people. By the time I got outside, he was gone,” Catarina said, looking Magnus over to see if he was hurt. Strong feelings of desire and guilt swept through their parabatai bond. 

“Come on, Ragnor will want a full report,” Magnus said, ushering his parabatai up the stairs before she could look too closely. Nobody knew about his… desires, least of all Catarina. And he preferred for it to stay that way.

When they returned to the Institute, Magnus and Catarina gave the Head of the Institute, Ragnor Fell, a full report. Magnus left out the part where he’d practically shot his load at the sight of Alexander Lightwood’s boots.

That didn’t stop him from jerking off that night, coating his own boots in his cum, pretending they were Alec’s boots. Nor did it stop him from lying awake all night, thinking of Alec’s invitation and parting words. 

**

Three days later, Magnus stood outside the Downworlder club, wondering if he’d lost his mind. Instead of going inside, he paced at the mouth of the alleyway, trying to talk some sense into himself. But after three nights in a row of jerking himself off to the image of Alec in those boots, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He needed more.

With his weapons glamoured, and hopefully not needed, Magnus strode down the alleyway and stepped through the glamour that hid the club. He’d been too focused on Rufus the last time he’d come here to notice it but he noticed now. The club’s entrance appeared out of thin air.

Magnus expected some resistance from the doorman and had brought some cash to use as a bribe to gain entry but when he stepped through the door, the doorman waved him through. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the vampire.

“You’ve been added to the guest list,” the vampire said before turning back to his post.

Magnus descended the stone steps, turning the vampire’s words over in his head. Aside from the staff, the only person he had talked to was Alec during his last visit. Just the thought of Alec making him his guest made his breathing stutter. 

Needing some dutch courage, Magnus threw himself into the crowd and headed for the bar. The dancefloor was just as crowded as it had been the first time he’d been there. And the atmosphere was just as thick, sexual tension flowing through the club in waves. He rode a natural high to the bar, trying not to be too obvious when he looked around.

Magnus ordered himself two vodka martinis, downing the first at the bar and carrying the second one with him as he made his way around the edge of the room. There was no guarantee that Alec would be downstairs but he went anyway.

When Magnus descended to the second basement bar, he paused on the bottom step, his eyes sweeping the room. The setup was the same as it had been during his previous visit but it was even less crowded than last time. There was another orgy going on in the center of the room, bodies colliding desperately against one another but there were fewer people watching. 

Looking to his left, Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Alec, sitting in the same chair as last time. And even better, the Warlock was alone, the crowd of people, gone. Wiping his palm on his pants, he stepped forward, hoping that he was welcome.

“You came back,” Alec said, his gaze sweeping over Magnus. The Shadowhunter looked just as gorgeous as the first time, wearing another full leather outfit. He did like a guy in leather.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to,” Magnus said honestly, unable to stop himself from looking Alec over from head to toe. Tonight, Alec was shirtless, his muscular hairy chest adorned with a single chain, his wrists with several silver bracelets, and several rings, all silver, sat on his fingers. There was a green streak in Alec’s bangs. A pair of dark green, skin-tight leather pants clung to his legs and he had those boots on again.

What Magnus wouldn’t give to fall to his knees at Alec’s feet. 

It was rare to find a submissive Shadowhunter, Alec mused. But there Magnus was, staring at his boots, practically begging to ordered to his knees. The way Magnus only looked at him when he spoke… it was beautiful to see. 

Alec decided to test the theory he’d been working on. He’d spent the last three days wondering… hoping that Magnus was interested. And he’d had some  _ very  _ interesting dreams about the guy.

“Join me?” Alec asked, leaving it up to Magnus to decide. If the Shadowhunter refused, then he’d know that he had misread the situation on Magnus’ last visit. If Magnus took him up on the offer, he’d know that he was right. When Magnus nodded and stepped forward, he snapped his fingers.

Magnus looked at the chair Alec had conjured. It looked comfortable, as comfortable as the one Alec was sitting in. But that wasn’t what he wanted.

“We aren’t there yet. Neither of us has earned it,” Alec said when Magnus’ gaze dropped the ground next to his feet.

Magnus took the seat, sitting extremely close to Alec, practically in the Warlock’s lap. As much as he’d rather be on his knees, Alec was right. He hadn’t earned the right sit at Alec’s feet and Alec hadn’t earned the right to order him there. Yet. 

“Refill?” Alec asked, eyeing Magnus’ almost empty glass. When the Shadowhunter nodded, he snapped his fingers once more. Magnus’ glass filled up. A small smile played over his lips when Magnus looked around. “Don’t worry, I’m sure… the owner won’t mind,” he said.

“Won’t mind you stealing their alcohol?” Magnus asked dubiously before he could think better of the question. The raised eyebrow that Alec aimed at him, and the quirk of Alec’s lips had him adding two and two together. “You own this club,” he stated. It wasn’t a question.

“I created this place for Downworlders to be able to relax, to be exactly who they are meant to be,” Alec said, looking around, watching what was happening in the room. “Too many restrictions are placed upon us out there. Here, we can enjoy ourselves, let loose without fear of judgment,” he said.

“What about Shadowhunters?” Magnus asked, dragging his eyes away from Alec’s boots. The Warlock had crossed one leg over the other, the top leg bouncing away a few scant inches from his own leg. “Are we welcome here, to let go and enjoy ourselves?” he asked, looking up into Alec’s eyes.

“Of course. I’ve never stopped a Shadowhunter from entering this club, as long as they behave. As I said, we don’t judge here,” Alec said, conjuring himself a gin martini. “Though, I am curious… what is it that you enjoy, Magnus?” he asked, watching Magnus look around the room.

Alec followed Magnus’ gaze when Magnus’ eyes stopped moving, Magnus watching a threesome. Or rather, he was watching a guy fucking a woman. She was bent over one of the tables, her face a few inches from a man, sat on the other side. He knew the three of them, three werewolves. The guy sitting at the table, watching, was the woman’s husband.

“Tell me, is it the idea of a guy watching someone else fuck his wife that you like…?” Alec asked, waving his hand, silver magic flaring to life. “...or is it the degradation?” 

Magnus jumped when he could suddenly hear the conversation being held by the three werewolves, that he had caught snippets of when the music dipped. Now he could hear it at full volume. 

_ “...please let me cum, baby. He’s fucking me so good. Please, I need to cum for you so badly, for both of you…” _

_ “...she’s a regular little slut, isn’t she? Moaning like a whore for my dick…” _

_ “...you’re dripping for him, aren’t you? You probably want every guy in here to wreck that pussy…” _

“Neither. I’ve always been a ‘one soul at a time’ kind of guy,” Magnus said. He didn’t judge them. If that was what they were into, who was he to say that it wasn’t right? They obviously consented. It just wasn’t something he would engage in.

“The humiliation, perhaps?” Alec asked, waving his hand once more. The conversation cut off instantly but the Shadowhunter couldn’t take his eyes off the three of them.

“Yes,” Magnus said, eyes flicking to Alec. There was no judgment there. “It’s not about what they are saying to her specifically, it’s about the fact that they are saying humiliating things to her and they’re all getting off on it. She is getting off on it.” 

The husband was stroking himself under the table, clearly enjoying himself as much as the wife and her lover.

“And that the husband is in control of her orgasm, that she has to ask his permission to cum,” Magnus admitted. It was the begging that was so hot.

Magnus’ eyes flicked to another booth, this one without a table. Two women were sat there, one on the red bench, the other at her feet. The woman on her knees, on the floor, leaned into her Dom, eyes closed as the Dom’s fingers played in her hair. He half expected it when Alec waved his hand again and he could hear what was going on.

_ “...pleased me today. You have permission to lick my cunt…” _

_ “...thank you, Mistress…” _

Alec waved his hand again when the sub eagerly moved between the Dom’s legs and started eating her out, he had no desire to hear it. It did nothing for him.

Magnus shifted in his seat, his dick twitching uncontrollably in his pants. It wasn’t even the act itself that turned him on. Although, he could appreciate the fine art of making a woman cum on his tongue. It was the reverence with which the sub had spoken, her gratitude for being allowed to please her Mistress. It was a feeling… a desire he understood all too well.

Alec observed Magnus, wondering if the Shadowhunter was tempted to pull his dick out and jerk off, then and there. 

“What about you? What is it that you like?” Magnus asked, looking away from the two women to meet Alec’s gaze. He couldn’t help the intensity of his gaze, desperate to know what the Warlock was into, desperate to know what he could do to please Alec.

“Control. I like it when someone fully submits to me, puts their pleasure in my hands. Knowing that someone trusts me enough to take them to very heights of pleasure,” Alec said, his dick solid in his tight pants when he heard the hitch of Magnus’ breath. 

“Nothing turns me on more than a guy who can submit, follow my every instruction. And I love rewarding them when they do,” Alec continued, watching Magnus squirm in his seat. His eyes flicked down to Magnus’ crotch, seeing the obvious bulge of Magnus’ hard cock. “Do you think that’s something you could do for me, Magnus?” he asked.

“Yes… please...” Magnus said, shuddering at the thought of pleasing Alec.

“Good,” Alec said, smiling. Waving his hand, he magically spun Magnus’ chair, dragging it around so that it was in front of his own, Magnus facing him. “Open your legs,” he said.

Magnus didn’t hesitate, opening his legs as wide as the arms of the chair allowed him to. He didn’t care that he was in a room full of people. Most of them were lost to their own pleasure. His eyes widened when Alec lifted a leg, placing the foot on the chair seat between his legs, his stomach fluttering, cock straining in his pants.

Magnus stared down at the boot between his legs, moaning softly when the sole of Alec’s boot pressed against his cock with the lightest pressure. It took every bit of willpower he possessed not to push his hips forward.

“Ahah, not yet,” Alec said when he saw Magnus’ fingers twitch toward his boot. When the Shadowhunter held perfectly still, he pressed his foot down a little harder. “Don’t cum. Don’t even move. If you leave here tonight without cumming, you can touch them next time,” he said.

“Thank you,” Magnus breathed, locking his fingers down. He almost gripped his glass hard enough to break it. The pressure of Alec’s foot on his dick remained firm, almost enough to get him off. He had to take deep breaths, wanting nothing more than to rock against the solid sole of Alec’s boot. Nothing more, except than to please Alec. 

Pleasing a Dom meant being rewarded and Magnus wanted that reward badly. Needing a drink for his parched throat, the shallowness of his breath drying his throat out, he raised his glass to his lips, unable to pull his gaze away from Alec’s foot.

Alec snapped his fingers when Magnus drained his glass, conjuring them both refills. He marveled at Magnus’ self-control, the desire to please him, that infused every syllable that Magnus spoke. His own dick was as hard as Magnus’ was, imagining what they could do with each other. 

An hour passed like that, Alec’s boot pressed against Magnus’ dick, Magnus having to beat orgasm after orgasm back. Magnus answered Alec’s questions, telling him about life as a Shadowhunter, his gaze barely leaving Alec’s foot the entire time. Unfortunately, he couldn’t sit there all night. Eventually, he had to return to the Institute.

“You did so well,” Alec said when Magnus explained that he was on the early patrol in the morning. Removing his foot, much to Magnus’ disappointment, he climbed to his feet and pulled Magnus up with him. “You didn’t cum once. You want to though, don’t you?” he asked, staring into Magnus’ beautiful eyes.

Magnus just nodded. He was hanging on the edge by a thread. When Alec snapped his fingers and held out a photo, he took it in his shaking hand. It was a picture of Alec’s boots, firmly entrenched on Alec’s feet. 

“When you get back to the Institute, you can get yourself off to this,” Alec said, trailing one finger down Magnus’ jaw. “Only this, though. No real boots, not even your own,” he said before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead. “You can imagine what it’s like to kiss them,” he whispered.

Magnus didn’t know what almost finished him off there and then, Alec’s permission to get himself off or the soft kiss Alec had pressed to his head. The fact that he had pleased Alec enough that he was allowed to get himself off made him want to pull his solid, aching dick out.

“This will take you back to the New York Institute,” Alec said, waving his arm to create a portal. “You know where to find me when you’re ready for more,” he said.

Magnus clutched the photo, stepping into the portal when Alec stepped back. Emerging from the portal, he found himself at the foot of the Institute’s steps. Racing into the building, he ran for his room like there was a demon on his ass.

As soon as he reached his room, Magnus stripped off, his painfully hard dick springing free. He put the picture down on his bed, grabbed a bottle of lube and rode his fingers, stroking his dick, to release. Staring down at the photo the entire time.

**

Magnus returned to the club the next night, finding Alec alone again when he arrived. He quickly realized why Alec liked sitting in the comfortable chair at the head of the room. The Warlock could see everything that went on in the room. When Alec conjured a second chair, he took it without question.

“Did you use the picture?” Alec asked without preamble, smiling when Magnus nodded. “Tell me,” he said, raising his leg. He placed it on the seat between Magnus’ legs again, the sole of his boot resting snuggly against Magnus’ dick.

“I fingered myself and jerked myself off,” Magnus said, staring down at Alec’s foot. He was already growing hard beneath the thick rubber sole. The boot was filthy, covered in dry mud but it didn’t bother him one bit.

“Did it feel good?” Alec asked, snapping his fingers. He conjured a brush, playing with the stiff bristles when Magnus’ eyes flicked up. 

“So good. I came twice, all over the picture,” Magnus said happily, eyes glued to the brush in Alec’s hand. He hadn’t touched Alec’s boot yet, he hadn’t been given permission.

“Did you wipe it clean?” Alec asked, having to fight the glamour that he kept over his eyes when Magnus shook his head. Snapping his fingers, he conjured the photo from the Institute, staring at it. The picture was a little crusty, but he knew it was cum. 

“My boots are dirty. They need cleaning,” Alec said, handing Magnus the brush before he went back to staring at the picture. His dick twitched beneath the tailored red silk pants he was wearing, just imagining what Magnus looked like as he fingered himself, wondering whether Magnus had ridden his fingers or if he’d fucked himself with his ass in the air. Either way, it made a pretty picture in his head.

“How did you do that?” Magnus asked, stroking his fingers over the dirty black leather, brushing a few crumbling crumbs of dry mud away with his fingers.

“Do what?” Alec asked absently, remembering how he had jerked himself off to the image of Magnus getting off, the previous night when he’d gotten home from the club.

“Summon that from the Institute? The wards should have prevented you from taking anything from the building,” Magnus replied. He lifted Alec’s foot, pressing his legs together beneath it to rest Alec’s foot in his lap. Leaning over it, he set the brush to the boot and started buffing the dirt away.

“I’m hundreds of years old, The High Warlock of Manhattan. What makes you think the wards around the Institute could stop me from taking what I want?” Alec asked, grinning when Magnus’ eyes flicked up momentarily. “I always get what I want, Magnus. Always.”

“That, I don’t doubt,” Magnus said, returning to the task at hand. He went slowly, scrubbing the dirt away, his fingers trailing over every inch of the boot. The placement of Alec’s foot had the heel of the boot pressing against his cock once more, rubbing it slightly when he turned the boot this way and that.

When Magnus had his first boot clean, Alec produced a tin of polish, a rag, and another brush, silently handing them over. Unable to drag his eyes away, he watched the Shadowhunter, entranced by the reverence in Magnus’ eyes, the meticulous way Magnus scrubbed and polished every millimeter of his boot. 

Magnus could practically see his face in the boot by the time he was done with it, even going as far as polishing the tiny hooks that the laces were wrapped around. When he was done, he stroked his fingers over the boot, breathing in the scent of freshly cleaned leather. 

Disappointment welled when Alec pulled his foot away but it quickly disappeared when Alec replaced it with his other foot. A small damp patch of precum had spread over his boxers, the wetness more noticeable when Alec’s other foot pressed against his dick. Thankfully, Alec wouldn’t be able to see it through his leather pants. He still felt his cheeks heat up.

Alec told Magnus about his life as a Warlock while Magnus cleaned his other boot, telling Magnus about his demon mother and Warlock half-siblings, Isabelle, Jace, and Max. He talked about the club some more, about how it staved off the boredom that had built up over his five hundred years. Magnus didn’t even blink at that one.

All too soon, the evening came to an end. Magnus had changed all of his patrols to the early ones so he could come to the club regularly and needed to get some sleep before he spent the day running around New York. Catarina had spent the day quizzing him about why he was so tired. He hadn’t mentioned that it was because he’d spent the remainder of the night jerking off.

“Beautiful,” Alec said, inspecting his boots when Magnus stood up to take his leave. His boots shone in the red light. Climbing to his feet, he pulled Magnus close, brushing his lips over Magnus’. They were soft and a little bit damp where Magnus had licked them. They were perfect.

Alec conjured a pair of boots with a snap of his fingers. “These are mine. Use them tonight. If you cum on them, don’t clean it. I want to see,” he said, handing them over before creating a portal.

Magnus stared down at the boots Alec had given him, cherry-colored leather Doc Martens. They looked like Alec had owned them since the nineties, still in good condition but creased and worn into shape. He wanted to pull his dick out and let Alec watch him cum all over them.

Magnus nodded to Alec before stepping through the portal, his lips still tingling from the kiss. That night, he coated Alec’s boots in cum, leaving the evidence of his love of boots for Alec to inspect the following night.

**

Two weeks passed, each night spent the same way. With Alec’s foot cradled between Magnus’ legs, Magnus cleaning them or just touching them while they watched whatever was going on in the room. They talked a lot, about everything and nothing, enjoying each other’s company, learning each other. 

Magnus had spent his days evading Catarina’s questions about where he kept disappearing to each night. He refused to explain, giving her half-truths, feeling terrible the entire time. But he wasn’t ready to share that part of himself yet. She had relented, only because she’d been able to feel how happy Magnus was through their parabatai bond.

Magnus expected more of the same the following week, desperate to spend more time with Alec when he descended into the basement on the Saturday night. When he arrived, however, drink in hand, two things were different. There was no orgy going on in the middle of the room, the space clear but for a single chair. And Alec was surrounded by people. 

Magnus’ stomach sank a little as he gazed over the group. The same people that had surrounded Alec the night they’d met.

“Magnus, so glad you could make it,” Alec said, climbing to his feet. He strode forward, taking Magnus’ hand, and pulled the Shadowhunter closer to whisper in his ear.

“Sorry about the stragglers. These people pay extra and I have to entertain them a couple of times per month,” Alec said, stroking his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand. He was accustomed to a certain lifestyle and his top paying members provided it. The downside was that he had to spend time with them.

Alec had realized he could use that to his advantage to surprise Magnus, however. Letting go of Magnus’ hand he returned to his seat, snapping his fingers to conjure a drink.

Magnus smiled to the people who sat around Alec with gritted teeth, keeping his leg in check when he really wanted to roundhouse them all. All of them, men and women both fawned over Alec and it annoyed him to no end, almost the point of him bearing his teeth. They were all too good looking for his liking. To distract himself from his murderous tendencies, he looked around for a seat but Alec didn’t conjure him a chair. 

“A chair isn’t really what you want, is it?” Alec asked when he saw the question on Magnus’ face. He ignored the people around him when several of their heads snapped up.

“No, it isn’t,” Magnus said, staring down at the floor. For the first time since he’d arrived, he noticed that the pretty red-haired boy who had been sat at Alec’s feet that first time was nowhere to be seen. One other person was kneeling on the floor but she sat at the feet of one of Alec’s guests.

“If you want to sit on the floor, you have to ask for it,” Alec said, sipping his martini, watching Magnus over the rim of his glass. He’d been dying to hear what Magnus sounded like when he begged for something.

“Please, Sir. Please, can I sit at your feet?” Magnus asked, already breathing hard from the idea. The fact that every person who sat around Alec was watching only made his dick harden in his pants, all of them witness to his begging. Why he found that so hot, he didn’t know.

“Sir?” Alec asked, his dick practically splitting his pants in two. Watching Magnus’ pupils dilate further in the dim light was exactly what he wanted to see. If Magnus hadn’t wanted to ask in front of his guests, he would have sent them all away in an instant, their money be damned. But Magnus had asked. He’d gotten the measure of Magnus perfectly.

“Sorry… I… I didn’t think. It just… came out,” Magnus said, eyes flicking up to see if Alec was mad at him for taking liberties. They hadn’t discussed titles yet, just calling each other Alexander and Magnus.

“I like it,” Alec said, holding his hand out to Magnus. When Magnus took it, he nodded toward the floor. 

Magnus sank to his knees, breathing hard. Alec’s boots were right there in front of him, not even a foot of space between them. To stop himself from reaching out for them, he looked around instead, unable to stop the grin that spread over his face when he saw some of the others giving him the stink eye, plainly jealous. He was exactly where they wanted to be.

_ Tough titty _ , Magnus thought with savage glee, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out or flip them off. He was twenty-five, not five years old. It still felt good, knowing that Alec wanted  _ him _ there and not the others.

Alec curled his fingers through Magnus’ hair, tugging a little until Magnus looked up at him. When he met Magnus’ gaze, he tugged again, his eyes flicking down to his boots. A smile spread over his face when Magnus shuffled forward, uncertainly, and curled around his leg.

“You can touch them if you want,” Alec said, leaning down to talk to Magnus, blocking everyone else out. “I arranged a little surprise for you,” he said before straightening up. Waving his hand in front of his throat, he magically amplified his voice. 

“We have a special event tonight, my friends. For your viewing pleasure, please welcome Marcus and Vincent,” Alec boomed out to the patrons of his club, receiving a heated round of applause when two half-naked men, dressed only in boxers, came out from behind the bar. 

The lights dimmed, leaving most of the room in darkness. A spotlight lit up the chair that sat in the middle of the room. The two men made their way over to it, the leaner of the two, Marcus, took the seat. Marcus tugged at Vincent’s hand until the muscular man lay over his knee, face down, hands splayed on the floor.

Magnus leaned into Alec’s leg, his fingers trailing back and forth over Alec’s boot. It felt nice to be cuddled up to the leather, playing with the laces, fingers flicking down to trail over the sole. He watched the two men, growing harder by the second when the skinny guy, sitting in the chair, made the big burly guy in his lap beg to be spanked. He actually made the big guy beg to spanked in front of a room full of people. And boy did the big guy beg.

Magnus wondered if he’d ever been more turned on his life. Every time the skinny guy’s hand made contact with the big guy’s ass, his cock would twitch in his pants. The spanking was hot, but what was hotter was the fact that the Dom was wearing a pair of black combat boots, the sub’s face right next to them. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Alec trailed his fingers through Magnus’ hair, watching Magnus, rather than the two men. The Shadowhunter was infinitely more interesting to him. More interesting than 99% of the people in the room. He watched Magnus’ breathing turn erratic, feeling Magnus’ fingers on his leg turn more insistent through the supple leather. Magnus was enjoying himself, no doubt about it.

It made Alec happy, that he could please Magnus without even having to touch him. He had been planning something else for the evening’s entertainment but since he’d met Magnus, he found himself wanting to make the Shadowhunter happy, more and more. It hadn’t been difficult to change the evening’s activities and he’d been sure to make sure that Marcus wore his nicest boots. The begging to be spanked had been a nice touch, he thought.

Magnus tugged at Alec’s leg until Alec leaned down. “Will you do that to me some time, Sir?” he asked when Alec was close enough to hear him.

“Spank you?” Alec asked, biting his lip at the thought of putting Magnus over his knee.

“Yes, and make me beg for it,” Magnus said, breathing hard. He almost asked if Alec would do it now, in front of all these people.

“Of course, baby boy,” Alec said, testing out a nickname for Magnus. They hadn’t discussed it but he liked the sound of it. Seemed Magnus did too. “Any time you want,” he said, grinning when Magnus smiled up at him.  _ Mother of demons, he’s beautiful _ , he thought, going back to stroking his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus leaned back into Alec’s leg, enjoying the sensation of Alec’s fingers caressing his scalp. He let his own fingers play over Alec’s boot again, content to be close to Alec. The continued begging to be spanked from the big guy had visions of him and Alec in the middle of the room, him pleading for it, Alec rubbing his bare ass softly before giving it to him. The image sent a shiver down his spine, his dick leaking in his pants.

The image was interrupted when a pair of legs came into Magnus’ view. He looked up, surprised when he saw it was the red-haired boy who had been sitting at Alec’s feet the night they’d met. The guy did not look happy.

“Terry, can I help you with something?” Alec asked, looking up at the guy.

“It’s Tyler. What’s going on?” Tyler asked, staring at the Shadowhunter, sitting at Alec’s feet.

“Excuse me?” Alec asked, one eyebrow raised at the guy.

“Who’s he? And why is he sitting there?” Tyler asked, glaring down at the Shadowhunter. Who was glaring right back, eyes flashing dangerously.

“What’s that got to do with you?” Alec asked, his eyes narrowing. The boy was making a scene, heads turning in their direction.

“That’s my place,” Tyler said. 

“Said who?” Alec asked, folding his arms across his chest. “You sat there once because, out of boredom, I allowed you to. That doesn’t mean it’s your place. You didn’t earn it. I’m not your Dom and you certainly aren’t my sub. He is, and his name is Magnus,” he said.

Magnus started when Alec called him his sub, his heart thundering in his chest. Alec being his Dom was something that he had been thinking a lot about over the last week or so. Knowing that Alec wanted him to be his sub made his stomach bounce with happiness. Alec hadn’t just said it to Tyler, he’d announced it to the entire room. Everyone was looking and Alec hadn’t been quiet when he’d spoken.

“Out of boredom? I sat on that floor for hours and you didn’t even fuck me. Now, this guy gets to sit there?” Tyler growled, his eyes flashing green, claws extending from the tips of his fingers.

Magnus didn’t even blink. Sweeping his leg out, he hooked his foot around the back of Tyler’s ankle and yanked. When the werewolf hit the floor, he launched himself forward, rolling the guy over, and yanked the wolf’s arm up his back.

“Put them away, before you get hurt,” Magnus hissed in the wolf’s ear. “He made it perfectly clear that you aren’t welcome here. Threaten  _ my _ Dom again and I’ll yank every one of those claws out. They’d make a lovely gift for him,” he said.

“Get the fuck off me,” Tyler growled, trying to shake the Shadowhunter off.

“You’ve outstayed your welcome, Tyler. Get the fuck out of my club and never come here again,” Alec said, creating a portal when Magnus yanked the wolf up off the floor.

“I’m not going anywhere. You owe me,” Tyler muttered furiously.

“I owe you nothing. Consider your membership revoked,” Alec said. 

“Think fast,” Magnus said, shoving the wolf through the portal.

“If anyone else has a problem with Magnus being here, they’re more than welcome to join Tyler,” Alec yelled at the room, looking specifically at the group that was sitting with them. They were the ones who had recommended he allowed the werewolf to purchase a membership. He had to stop selecting his clients based on recommendations.

When nobody moved toward the portal, Alec closed it down and took Magnus’ hand. He led him through the room, cutting behind the bar to his office, closing the door behind them.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry. You have to know, I’m not like that. I have one sub at a time. That night when we met was the first time I’d even met Tyler. When you left the club I sent him home. I wasn’t interested anymore, not after I met you,” Alec said, keeping Magnus’ hand in his.

“Why?” Magnus asked, looking into Alec’s eyes. Seeing Alec’s confusion there, he elaborated. “Why weren’t you interested in him after you met me?”

“You refused my invitation. You were interesting and beautiful. Intriguing. Being immortal gets boring. After five hundred years, you think you’ve seen everything that there is to see. But then you came along,” Alec said.

“So I’m just an amusement to pass the time until the next interesting thing comes along?” Magnus asked, pulling his hand free to fold his arms across his chest. He might be naturally submissive but that didn’t mean he was a pushover. He’d rather know now if it was all one-sided.

“No, not at all. Don’t you see? You are the interesting thing… ugh, I’m not saying it right,” Alec huffed, taking a breath. He already missed Magnus’ hand in his. “The others, out there. They’re all there because they want something from me. A membership for their friends, a spell, to butter me up because I’m a High Warlock. You’re here because you want to be. Because you want me.

“It gets lonely, knowing that people only want you around because of what you can do for them. Nobody has been interested in just me, for who I am, in a long time. Not until you. I want you, Magnus. I want you to be my sub. But if you don’t want to have that kind of relationship with me, I understand. I’d be just your friend if you’d let me,” Alec said.

“I don’t want to be your friend,” Magnus said, eyes raking over Alec. Sincerity shone on the Warlock’s face. Before it crumpled. “Not just your friend, I mean. I like what we have. I believe you when you say you aren’t like that,” he said.

“So you’ll be my sub then?” Alec asked, realizing that he hadn’t actually asked Magnus properly. 

“Yes, Alexander. I’ll be your sub,” Magnus said, allowing Alec to take his hand. He went when Alec tugged him forward.

“Thank you,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, he held his sub close, pressing his lips to Magnus’ cheek.

“I like your office,” Magnus said, looking around when Alec pulled back. The room was decorated in neutral colors, softly lit with a large desk and a comfortable looking couch. It was a complete juxtaposition to the rest of the club. And very quiet. The place felt cozy and soothing. Somewhere to relax after being in the intoxicating club. 

“It has its charms. The rest of the club can be a bit crazy. This room is an escape,” Alec said, leading Magnus over to the couch. He snapped his fingers when Magnus sat next to him, leaning into his side. “To us,” he said, toasting with a glass of champagne.

“To us,” Magnus said, clinking his glass with Alec’s.

**

Nobody gave Magnus any trouble when he returned to the club a few nights later. He had taken a few days for himself to spend time with Catarina. They hadn’t had enough quality time together lately, something that he rectified, feeling guilty.

When Catarina had asked him where he’d been going, Magnus only told her that he had met someone and would introduce them when he felt ready. He’d rang Alec and asked if that would be okay. Alec had agreed instantly, wanting to meet the most important woman in his life. He hadn’t introduced them yet but he knew it wouldn’t be long until he did.

Upon returning to the club, Magnus bought his usual drink at the bar and headed down to the lower level, thankfully finding Alec alone. Tonight, Alec was once more shirtless, the usual jewelry adorning his hands and neck. The streak in his bangs was white tonight and he was once more wearing black leather pants, skintight, and those boots.

The beds in the center of the room were empty, the night still young but plenty of people lounged in the booths, some standing at the bar. Wherever Magnus looked, there was always something going on down here. Most people kept to themselves or mingled at the bar, only visiting others if they were invited.

“How did it go with Catarina?” Alec asked when Magnus came down to the lower basement. He held his hand out, sighing with relief when Magnus sank to his knees without hesitating. At first, when Magnus had said that he was taking a few days, he’d thought that Magnus was still upset about the whole Tyler debacle. To see Magnus kneel without hesitation was something of a relief.

“She’ll wait,” Magnus said, sipping his drink. When Alec‘s hand cupped his jaw, he leaned into the touch, happily settling at Alec’s feet. Almost of their own volition, his fingers found Alec’s boot, playing over the leather. It was his favorite pair again. His Dom had explained that he owned a lot of pairs but wore these because he liked them. Apparently, Alec had put the Doc Martens on display in his apartment, complete with cum stains.

“Do you want to kiss them?” Alec asked, watching Magnus put his empty glass on the ground. Magnus looked beautiful there, head bent, knees splayed a little, sitting on his heels. The picture of perfect submission. It made his dick ache. 

“Please, Sir,” Magnus said, his head snapping up. He was barely able to speak above a whisper, his voice soft and husky. So far, he’d only been allowed to touch and clean Alec’s boots. The thought of more stole his breath. A movement out the corner of his eye had his eyes flicking up, a soft moan escaping when he saw Alec’s large hand rub the bulge between his parted legs. 

“Go ahead,” Alec said, pushing into his hand a little. The friction wasn’t nearly enough so he undid the button on his leather pants, plum tonight, to match the plum-colored stripe in his bangs and the nail polish on his fingers and toes. He pulled his dick out, smirking when Magnus’ eyes lingered on it for a moment, Magnus’ tongue darting out.

Magnus looked his fill, tempted to offer up his mouth. The base of Alec’s cock was still in his pants but the majority of it was on full display and he wanted to taste it. Badly. But he wanted his Dom’s boots more right then.

“You’re going to lick my boots clean, baby boy. If you do a good job, you can lick my stomach clean when I’m done,” Alec said, nodding for Magnus to start. He stroked his dick with long, languid strokes, listening to the sound of Magnus’ soft moans.

Magnus leaned down, his eyes slamming closed when he brushed his lips over the steel toecap of Alec’s left boot. The leather was creased at the toe, worn down by what was probably years of wear. The scent of leather filled his nose as he pressed a trail of kisses up the side of Alec’s boot. The scent had him inhaling deeply, breathing it in, his dick getting harder by the second. 

When Magnus had pressed kisses to one side, he moved to the other side, kissing over Alec’s covered ankle, his fingers caressing the sole. His tongue darting out when he reached the steel toecap, licking a stripe over the boot, just beneath the first cross of the laces. The leather has harder here, less pliable but so good against his tongue.

Alec watched Magnus, pleasure spiking through him. The way Magnus knelt on the ground, adoring his boots, clearly overcome with desire made his breath catch in his throat. The Shadowhunter was beautiful whenever he arrived and sat at his feet but Magnus’ clear excitement was breathtaking.

Alec stroked himself faster, shuffling a little to pull his pants down further, his entire dick springing free. With more room, he worked himself harder, pushing into his hand, imagining it was Magnus’ ass. Something about the Shadowhunter that always had his imagination running wild.

Magnus didn’t care that there were other people in the room, possibly watching them. For a start, he finally had his lips and tongue on Alec’s boots, something he’d been dreaming about since he’d first clapped eyes on them. Besides, the others in the room were just as shameless in the pursuit of their own pleasures. Downworlders knew how to party and he felt at home there amongst them.

Licking over the leather on Alec’s other boot, he soaked it, coating the entire boot. His mouth dried out a little but he didn’t care. The kneeling position he was in, bent over Alec’s feet had his dick rubbing against the leather of his pants. The sensation was almost enough to make him cum.

“I’m so close, baby boy. You’re doing a beautiful job,” Alec groaned, unable to drag his eyes away from Magnus. The Shadowhunter’s ass, waving around in the air, stole all of his focus. He could feel his orgasm coming, his balls tight and tingling.

Magnus muffled his groan of pleasure in Alec’s boot, insanely hard at the thought of Alec cumming. It was almost as good as finally being this close to Alec’s boots. He desperately wanted to rock his hips, to cum. But he hadn’t been given permission and knew that it would be so much better with Alec’s approval.

Alec shot his load all over his stomach with a gravelly moan that would have rung through the room had the music been a little quieter. He could see heads turn in his peripheral but he was too lost to his pleasure to look properly or to care.

Alec coated his stomach and the short hairs at the base of his dick, tugging himself breathlessly through his orgasm.

Magnus’ head snapped up, eyes zeroing in on the pearly mess on Alec’s stomach. Letting his eyes flick up, he caught Alec’s eye when the Warlock looked down at him. His breath caught when he saw Alec’s eyes had transformed from beautiful hazel to stunning silver, the irises, or what was left of them around Alec’s huge pupils, glowed brightly.

“Sir, your eyes…” Magnus said, staring at them, unable to look away.

“Do you want me to put them away?” Alec asked, realizing that his glamour had dropped. The revelation of his Warlock mark had been inevitable, really. It had only been a matter of time until Magnus saw them. While he wasn’t ashamed of them, he knew that they made others uncomfortable and if Magnus didn’t like them, he could put them away. 

“What? No!” Magnus said, his eyebrows falling into one thin line of confusion. “Why would you hide them? They’re stunning,” he said.

“No reason,” Alec said, grinning. It was always nice when he didn’t have to hide parts of himself. When Magnus’ eyes dropped to his stomach, the tip of Magnus’ tongue darting out, he leaned forward and tugged at Magnus’ chin.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips, shuffling forward a little to situate himself between Alec’s parted legs. When Alec gave him a nod, be bent and licked at Alec’s stomach. The bitter, slightly salty taste of Alec exploded on his tongue, driving a breathless moan from him. From them both. 

Lapping at the ridges of Alec’s abdominal muscles, Magnus licked every last drop of it up. Not leaving a single part of Alec’s stomach untouched. When he’d licked Alec’s stomach and hips clean, he swirled his tongue into the dark trail of hair that led to Alec’s dick, cleaning Alec up as he went.

Alec had to wrestle his hips when he felt the scratch of Magnus’ goatee on the underside of his softening dick. The sensation made it twitch feebly, almost springing back to life. It was almost as good as Magnus’ tongue on his skin. 

When Magnus looked up at him, a clear question in the Shadowhunter’s eyes, Alec nodded. He slumped in his chair, his fingers curling, twitching to feel Magnus’ hair under them when Magnus’ tongue flicked over the head of his cock. Licking that clean too.

Magnus sucked the slit of Alec’s cock, smiling when Alec’s hips lifted off of the seat, an indecent moan falling from the Warlock’s parted lips. Tightening his grip on Alec’s hips, he moved on, tongue flicking through the short, coarse hairs at the base of Alec’s dick where a few stray drops of cum had landed. 

Alec pulled Magnus, bending to meet him, and licked into the Shadowhunter’s mouth. He tasted himself on Magnus’ tongue, tempted to pull Magnus up to sit in his lap. However, Magnus had well and truly earned the right to keep worshiping his boots so he let go after a moment, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip.

“You taste good, Sir,” Magnus said, licking his lips as he looked up at Alec through his lashes. “May I…?”

“Of course you can,” Alec said, gesturing to his boots with a wave of his hand. Seeing how happy that made Magnus made his stomach clench in the best way. Magnus was the perfect sub, the type any Dom worth his salt would give their left nut to find. 

Magnus sank back down, burying his face in Alec’s boots. His lips tingled from the kiss, the first kiss that they had shared that involved more than a light brush of lips against one another. It was a breathtaking kiss, one that had almost pushed him over the edge.

The taste of Alec’s boot under his tongue did nothing to help Magnus’ situation. He was harder than a rock and on the verge of begging to cum, pressing feverish kisses to Alec’s boots. There wasn’t a millimeter that he didn’t kiss or lick, holding himself on the precipice.

Alec tucked his dick back into his pants, praying to Magnus’ angel for the strength not to drag Magnus away from his boots. Watching the Shadowhunter’s ass wave around in the air didn’t help. He wanted to know what it felt like to bury his dick in it, to slide between those pert looking ass cheeks and fuck a load into him that Magnus would have to hold in. 

Alec was so distracted by Magnus’ ass that he didn’t notice his barman, Nicholas, approach until the werewolf was standing right in front of him, a clipboard in hand. Pulling his foot away from Magnus’ lips, he pressed the sole of his boot to Magnus’ cheek, pushing Magnus’ head down against the stone floor. When his eyes flicked down, he almost came in his pants again.

“Fuck,” Magnus whimpered, the sound building in the back of his throat. The feeling of hard rubber, the deep tread on the sole of Alec’s boot, pressed into his face had his dick leaking furiously. With no other option, he had to shove his hand into the constricted space of his pants and grip the base of his dick firmly. 

Magnus took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm himself. The only thing that he could see was the barman’s boots, just as gorgeous as Alec’s boots. The minutes dragged on, his face pressed into the ground, Alec taking his sweet time with whatever the barman wanted him for. He wasn’t complaining. Alec could take as long as he liked.

Magnus silently thanked Raziel for the night he had stumbled into Alec’s bar. If he hadn’t met the Warlock, he would never have had this. He’d been fantasizing about this very situation for years, never once thinking that it would actually happen. But there he was, face smushed under Alec’s boot, not even being acknowledged by the barman. As though he didn’t exist. It was the ultimate humiliation. 

The fact that he was a Shadowhunter, and Alec and the barman were Downworlders only made Magnus’ situation better. The Clave had spent so many years treading on Downworlders. He was more than happy to have that position reversed. Literally. 

Alec shook his head silently at Nicholas when the guy made to open his mouth, clearly about to ask if he should come back. He held his finger up, making Nicholas wait, knowing that Magnus was desperate to cum from the entire situation. Having the barman, the werewolf, there would only compound Magnus’ humiliation and bring him that much closer to the edge. If Magnus wasn’t there already. 

The desperate sounds that emanated from his sub made Alec think that that was the case. And the minute movement of Magnus’ hips.

“Don’t even think about cumming,” Alec said when he saw Magnus’ hips jerk faster, with more purpose, clearly a desperate move to get some friction on his dick. When Magnus held still once more, panting away under his foot, he took the delivery notes from Nicholas and looked over them.

There were three itemized pages, listing every bottle and case of alcohol on the delivery. Alec took his time, checking that the werewolf-pack-owned brewery had sent what he had ordered before he signed his name, authorizing the intake, and handed it over to the barman.

“That will be all, Nicholas,” Alec said, thanking the barman with a nod. He held Magnus in place for a few seconds more when Nicholas left without a word, before lifting his foot. The pattern from the sole of his boot was imprinted in Magnus’ cheek when he looked down. The Shadowhunter just lay there, panting, face still pressed to the floor, eyes screwed shut.

“Come here, baby boy,” Alec said, not bothering to do anything about the low tone of voice he used. The sight of Magnus like that was enough to make him hard again.

Magnus didn’t hesitate. He straightened up, groaning at how painfully hard his dick was. He knelt in front of his Dom, not daring to raise his head to look at Alec, too scared that he would cum. Belatedly, he pulled his hand out of his pants, realizing that he didn’t have permission to touch himself, a low, husky whimper escaping when the blood flooded his dick once more.

When Magnus thought he had enough control over himself, he finally looked up. Alec cupped his face with both hands and pulled. His breathing almost stopped when Alec invaded his mouth once more. He kissed his Dom desperately, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck to deepen it.

Alec’s fingers played in Magnus’ hair, his thumbs sweeping over his sub’s cheeks. The fact that Magnus gave as good as he got was something he loved about the Shadowhunter. When the need to breathe became vital, he broke the kiss and stood, pulling Magnus with him. 

Taking Magnus’ hand, Alec towed him through the room to his office, ignoring the eyes that followed them. He didn’t know if Magnus would be comfortable in front of others with what he had planned and honestly, he didn’t want anyone else looking at his sub for a moment longer. He wanted them to be alone.

When Magnus closed the door behind them, Alec let go of his hand and strode to the couch, falling into it. “Kneel,” he said, watching Magnus obey without a second thought. 

Magnus dropped to his knees, crawling forward, still holding himself on the edge. The friction on his cock was almost his undoing, the tight leather rubbing him with each movement. But he had lasted this long. Surely Alec would let him cum soon.

Alec pushed his foot in between Magnus’ legs when Magnus knelt in front of him, resting the toe of his boot against the underside of Magnus’ dick. 

“I want you to ride my foot. You can cum. But you can’t take your pants off,” Alec said, rubbing against Magnus’ cock with his foot. When the Shadowhunter’s head snapped up, Magnus meeting his gaze, he nodded, rubbing Magnus’ dick harder. He wished that his boots didn’t have steel toecaps so he could feel how hard Magnus was.

Magnus gave into his body, his head falling, forehead resting against Alec’s knee. Uncaring of what he looked like, he rocked his hips, panting from the friction on his cock. He didn’t care about how dry his throat was, or how jerky his movements were, or that he was humping Alec’s leg. All he could think about was cumming.

The fact that he was supposed to cum in his pants only made Magnus chase it more. He practically clung to Alec’s leg, almost crying from the desperation as he rocked and moaned. The leather of his pants squeaked against the leather of Alec’s boot, only driving him to press down harder, the material that bound his cock scraping over it.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum in your pants on my boot, like a good BootBoy,” Alec said, his fingers curling through Magnus’ hair. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had taken such pleasure from something so small and simple. It was beautiful to watch. “That’s it, my sweet boy. Cum for me,” he said softly when Magnus’ hips jerked against him.

“Fuck!” Magus mewled, rocking with the harder motion of Alec’s foot, his Dom speeding up. The pace and pressure were too much. He came hard, grinding on Alec’s boot, leaving a large wet patch in his boxers with a husky whine. 

Magnus kept on moving, trying to drag it out, barely able to breathe from how hard he had just cum. When the friction became too much, however, he stopped. He sat on Alec’s foot, shaking hard, fighting for breath.

Alec reached down and pulled at Magnus’ arms until the Shadowhunter complied and stood up. Seeing the shake of Magnus’ legs, he pulled his sub onto his lap, letting Magnus sit sideways, and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

“You did so well for me,” Alec whispered, pressing kisses into Magnus’ hair. The fact that Magnus was almost as tall as him and built a little bulkier should have made the way they sat look awkward but it felt so utterly right that he didn’t question it. Magnus curling into him only had him drawing his sub as close as possible. 

“I can’t believe how long you lasted. You’re such a good sub, waiting for permission like that,” Alec whispered. When Magnus sighed into his neck, Magnus’ breath warm, raising goosebumps on his skin, he pressed his hand to Magnus’ clothed cock. “I love the thought of you cumming in your pants. Did it feel good, baby boy?” he asked.

“So good,” Magnus mumbled, still trying to get his breath back. Orgasms, when he had been on the edge for so long, were always stronger, more pleasurable. The soft pressure of Alec’s fingers in his hair, sweeping over his scalp felt so nice. And the way Alec cupped his cock, thumb sweeping over it occasionally, pressing his wet boxers to his cock, was mind-numbing.

“Just the thought of you walking around with your pants full of cum makes me so happy,” Alec said, pressing more kisses to Magnus’ forehead. He was insanely turned on by the idea, especially since Magnus was sitting on his dick. If the Shadowhunter wasn’t so fucked out, clearly still in that post-orgasmic haze, he would have had Magnus walk all the way home with that wet patch in his boxers grazing his cock the entire way.

But seeing how far gone Magnus was, Alec knew he would create a portal for the Shadowhunter. For now, he was more than happy to have Magnus sit quietly in his lap and whisper sweet, soft words to his sub.

**

The next night, Alec sat waiting for Magnus, going through his plan in his head. Twirling his finger, he stirred his martini with his magic, one leg crossed over the other, foot bouncing away. A smile lit his face up when Magnus came down the steps, drink in hand as usual, and paused in the doorway. The expression on Magnus’ face was what he had been hoping for.

Magnus stopped dead, sweeping the lower basement floor of the club with one look before his eyes unerringly found Alec once again. The room was empty. Even the barman was gone. There were no couples getting off, nobody waiting to be served, no groups of people hanging around, watching a show.

It was just Alec.

And, Magnus noted, Alec wasn’t sat in his usual chair. His Dom was sitting on the edge of a double bed in the middle of the empty bar. One bed. The other three that usually occupied the space were gone. When Alec beckoned him with one finger, he went, totally not thinking of how hot Alec looked when he did that. 

Alec drained his glass, watching Magnus do the same, before sending both of their glasses away with a wave of his hand. When Magnus reached him, he held his hand out, letting Magnus take it to sink to the ground in front of him.

Magnus’ eyes raked over Alec when he knelt in front of the Warlock. Instead of the usual pants and not so usual tops, Alec was wearing a deep blue silky robe. A long-one. It looked like it would trail behind the Warlock when he walked. The usual jewelry adorned his Dom, and thankfully, Alec was wearing a pair of boots. They weren’t his usual ones though.

“Do you like them?” Alec asked, turning his right leg so Magnus could get a good look at his boots. They were black leather, his favorite type, but these were classic combat boots. They finished mid-calf with thick rubber soles, the laces left loose and untied. They were very similar to the ones Magnus tended to wear. He often wondered if Magnus secretly got off by picturing his fellow Shadowhunters’ boots.

“They’re beautiful, Sir,” Magnus said, refraining from bending down and mauling Alec’s boots. Looking up, to keep himself from doing just that, he noticed that Alec had embellished his usual makeup. In addition to the usual eyeliner, Alec had put a dark smokey eye shadow on his eyes too. There was no mascara but Alec didn’t need it, his lashes thick and long. With the stubble that adorned his face, Alec looked gorgeous.

“How come the bar is empty?” Magnus asked, having to look away from the intense gaze that seemed to see every part of him. Although, he didn’t really mind the way Alec laid him bare with just a look. That penetrating hazel gaze really was beautiful. He liked the way his Dom looked at him, with ill-disguised lust. 

“Because I want you all to myself,” Alec said, tilting Magnus’ head up with a single finger. Opening his legs wide, he encouraged Magnus to crawl between them with a tug of his finger, bending his head to press his lips to Magnus’.

Magnus deepened the kiss instantly, his fingers tentatively running up the outside of Alec’s thighs. He had a feeling he knew what Alec’s plan for the evening was, the Warlock wasn’t wearing boxers beneath his robe and he’d gotten a good eyeful when Alec had opened his legs. 

Alec pulled back, his eyes flicking between Magnus’, searching them. “I want to fuck you tonight. Is that something you want, baby boy?” he asked.

“Please… Sir, please,” Magnus breathed, staring up into Alec’s eyes. He had wanted it for a while now. Every moment that they had spent together over the last few weeks had led them here, each discussion and touch forging a bond between them. He wanted it badly.

“Good,” Alec said, tilting Magnus’ head up for another kiss, a light brush over Magnus’ lips. The word “good” barely began to cover how happy he was that Magnus wanted to take their relationship to the next level. “Do you know that Warlocks can’t carry or transmit STIs?” he asked.

“Yes Sir,” Magnus said. Shadowhunters couldn’t either. He was about to say as much when he saw the knowing look in Alec’s eyes.

“Do you want to use protection?” Alec asked.

“No, Sir. I want to feel you inside me,” Magnus said. He wasn’t talking about Alec’s dick. 

Alec nodded, drawing Magnus up off of his knees so the Shadowhunter could straddle him. When Magnus was sat on his dick, he gripped Magnus’ ass with one hand and threaded the other into the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck.

Magnus sank into Alec’s hungry kiss, his lungs almost giving up from the desperation he felt, radiating from Alec. He liked that Alec wanted him just as much as he wanted the Warlock and the way Alec licked into his mouth, almost possessively, left him in no doubt about how much Alec wanted him. 

When Alec pulled at his ass, he moved closer, plastering himself to his Dom’s chest, the kiss didn’t last long, he wanted to feel the hair on Alec’s chest against his own. He was about to reach for the zip on his leather jacket but Alec beat him to it.

Alec pulled the zip down, more than ready to see what Magnus looked like beneath his clothes. Magnus had always worn that leather jacket and while it looked hot on the Shadowhunter, he already knew that he was going to like what was underneath. The form-fitting clothes that his sub always wore hinted at a muscular body. He wasn’t prepared for just how muscular.

When Alec pushed Magnus’ jacket over his shoulders, the jacket landing somewhere behind Magnus, he let his eyes rove over the display beneath it. Magnus wore a tight black t-shirt, the short sleeves gripping onto Magnus’ bulging biceps. He wondered if he had started drooling. It only got better when Magus pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside. 

Alec didn’t have enough eyeballs in his head to look at all of Magnus’ muscles. He sure did try though. The sight of so many abs and the tantalizingly hot veins that ran down Magnus’ arms had his tongue darting out. He wanted to taste every last inch. 

Which was exactly what Alec did, tracing a trail of kisses over every part of Magnus that he could reach. When it wasn’t enough, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and twisted them until Magnus was flat on his back on the mattress with him between his sub’s legs.

Magnus took shallow breaths, his skin tingling wherever Alec kissed him. The sucking kisses had him pushing into Alec’s lips, a low moan escaping him as Alec’s tongue flicked down the vein that stretched from his left shoulder to his wrist. 

When Alec kissed his way back up and made it to his nipple, sucking on it, Magnus let a filthy moan escape him. He didn’t care how loud he was, the tugging on his nipple, the graze of Alec’s teeth, was too good. He wound his fingers into Alec’s hair, pushing into his mouth, his knees gripping Alec’s hips.

Alec clamped down, drawing another one of those moans from his sub. The sound traveled straight to his dick. When Magnus’ fingers tightened in his hair, trying to draw it out, he pulled back and grazed his teeth over Magnus’ abs instead, smirking into Magnus’ smooth golden skin when Magnus curved over his head. He could feel the muscles contracting beneath his lips.

“Your body is gorgeous, baby boy. I could listen to those moans all day,” Alec said between kisses. Reaching the waistband of Magnus’ pants, he rose onto his knees, still between Magnus’ legs and pulled the pants off of Magnus, taking his boxers, boots, and socks too. 

Alec drank Magnus in, his eyes zeroing in on Magnus’ cock. It was long, a good seven inches, and thick with a slight curve to it. His sub kept himself tidy, trimmed down to a fine stubble. And those thighs. Magnus definitely didn’t skip leg day at the Institute. 

Magnus was dying to stroke himself, watching Alec shrug the robe off. His Dom looked even better, fully naked but for the odd adornment, silver chains swinging from Alec’s neck, bracelets tinking on Alec’s wrists. Knowing that Alec still wore his combat boots made him want to touch himself more. 

The length of Alec’s dick, pressing against his own when his Dom fell on him, had Magnus’ hips bucking up off the mattress. The friction was perfect, Alec’s hips moving to rub against him. The Warlock’s dick looked even bigger when half of it wasn’t hidden in Alec’s pants. 

A yelp escaped Magnus when Alec grabbed him and rolled. He landed on Alec’s hips, straddling his Dom once more. Reaching between them when Alec met his questioning gaze with a nod, he took Alec in hand, getting the feel of Alec’s dick. His toes brushed the tops of Alec’s boots, forcing his eyes closed. It was such a small amount of contact but feeling the leather there stole his breath.

Alec had no compunctions about fucking into Magnus’ hand when his sub’s grip on his dick tightened. Every stroke of Magnus’ hand had his foreskin moving back and forth over his dick, the tight grip hopefully mimicking what it would be like to push into Magnus’ ass. Now that they had reached this point, he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

Straightening up, Alec tugged Magnus against him, brushing his lips over Magnus’. “Turn around,” he said.

“Sir?” Magnus asked, uncertain of what Alec wanted. 

“Turn around,” Alec said, holding his hand up. When Magnus took it, he pulled Magnus off his lap and turned the Shadowhunter until Magnus was facing his boots. 

Magnus soon got the message. Flinging one leg over Alec’s legs, he straddled Alec once more, reverse cowboy style. The position had him staring down at Alec’s boots, his dick straining against Alec’s thigh.

Alec placed his hand between Magnus’ shoulder blades and pushed until Magnus was hovering over him, ass a few inches from his face, Magnus’ face a few inches from his boots. He spread Magnus’ cheeks, staring at Magnus’ tight puckered hole. 

Magnus could feel his cheeks heat up, feeling exposed with the way Alec spread him open. He couldn’t say he cared all that much though. Not when he was so close to Alec’s boots. “Sir, can I kiss them?” he asked, the words trailing off into a moan when Alec licked a stripe down his crack before granting him permission.

Magnus rested on his forearms, hands gripping Alec’s boots and dropped his head the last couple of inches, his nose skimming over the toe of Alec’s left boot. He peppered it with kisses, feeling the hardness of steel beneath his lips, making him moan quietly. As did the sensation of Alec’s tongue pushing through his rim. The wetness and heat, the slight stretch, all had him pushing back, trying to take more.

Unable to stop himself when Alec didn’t hold him still or stop what he was doing, Magnus rocked on Alec’s tongue, each movement forcing Alec’s tongue deeper into his ass. He tried to ground himself with soft kisses and kitten licks over the leather of Alec’s boots.  _ When has that ever worked? _ He asked himself, moaning loudly for more.

Alec replaced his tongue with two fingers when he felt Magnus was loose enough to take it. With a thought, he lubed his fingers up with magic, teasing them in and out of Magnus’ asshole as he did. When his sub pushed back, he sank the two fingers into Magnus’ clenching hole. 

The sound of Magnus’ moan had Alec’s dick straining to be inside the Shadowhunter. He fucked his sub open, relishing the way Magnus took him, the Shadowhunter’s hips moving desperately for more. 

“Are you ready for me, baby boy?” Alec asked, twisting his fingers faster each time he pushed into Magnus’ body.

“Yes, Sir,” Magnus said, head flicking around to look over his shoulder. He had been expecting Alec to tell him to lie back down so when Alec grabbed his hips and guided them to his dick. His eyes widened. His Dom wanted him to ride him like this.

“You can look at them, but you can’t touch them anymore. I want you to cum untouched. If you do, they are all yours,” Alec said, trailing the head of his cock up and down Magnus’ crack. 

“Yes, Sir,” Magnus said, the words coming out as a whimper when Alec breached his asshole. The Warlock had a thick dick, the head stretching his muscles to the max. He desperately needed to take his dick in hand but he managed to restrain himself by splaying his fingers over the mattress, his forearms still resting either side of Alec’s legs. The tips of his thumbs were so close, testing that restraint. 

“Bounce on my dick, baby,” Alec said, leaning upon his elbows to watch Magnus start moving. The Shadowhunter practically twerked on his dick, Magnus’ tight rim gripping his cock each time Magnus’ hips rose. He silently wondered if Magnus was a good dancer. The Shadowhunter certainly set up a fast, steady rhythm.

Magnus had to hold the top half of his body still, moving only his hips, to stop his face from slamming into Alec’s boots. They were so close, a few inches from his face. From his lips. He badly wanted to lick them, to feel the cool leather under his tongue. But he wasn’t allowed. Which only made him want it more. 

Alec fell back, flat on his back, and grabbed Magnus’ hips. He had been fantasizing about this moment for so long that he didn’t even know if he was going to last. As good as he had been imagining it would be to be inside Magnus, nothing he had dreamed up even came close to feeling Magnus’ rim squeeze around every inch of him.

Unable to hold back, Alec dug his feet into the mattress and thrust up into Magnus’ ass, turning his sub’s breathless pants into a whimpering moan. It mingled with his own low moan, the sound slipping out from between gritted teeth. His sub was tight, working him perfectly.

Magnus’ breath huffed out at the pace Alec set, his rim stretching and clenching around his Dom’s thick dick. He dug his fingers into the mattress, moaning deeply every time Alec slammed into him. All he could do was hold on. 

Keeping his eyes firmly glued to Alec’s boots, he worked with his Dom, meeting Alec’s thrusts with downward thrusts of his own. The pleasure was insane, mixed with that stretching burn that let him know that someone was buried deep inside him. His Dom, his Alexander. 

Those thoughts and the scent of leather, wafting up from Alec’s boots pushed Magnus toward the edge, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining he was allowed to kiss them, to lick them, allowed to grip the thick soles in his hands and use them for leverage. A deeper thrust, the deepest yet, almost had him face-planting the boots.

“Sir, fuck… Sir, I think I’m…” Magnus trailed off, barely able to breathe, his balls drawing up. He shot his load all over Alec’s thighs, his hips and legs shaking under Alec’s tight grip. 

“Good boy, you can kiss them,” Alec said breathlessly, pushing Magnus’ ass down on his dick. The movements of his hips became jerky, knowing that Magnus had cum without even touching himself. His sub was perfection.

Magnus dropped his head, burying it in Alec’s boots. He dripped furiously, the tip of dick leaking the last of his release out. He gripped Alec’s boots tightly, fingers curling under the soles, and held on while Alec pounded into him. The leather was damp under his lips, absorbing the sounds of his moans and his desperate kisses. 

“Fuck!” Alec grunted, his hips slamming into Magnus’ inner thighs. He filled Magnus’ ass, grinding into him, eyes screwed shut against the insane pleasure of cumming inside his sub. He fucked his load into Magnus in jerky spurts, his toes curling in his boots, grinding until he had spilled the last drops. 

Alec’s hips fell back down on the mattress when he was done. His fingers loosening at Magnus’ hips. When he opened his eyes and looked, he could see marks where his fingertips and thumbs hard been, his dick twitching feebly at the sight of them.

“You’re amazing… your body…” Alec trailed off, lost for words. The wait had been so worthwhile. He pulled his dick out of Magnus’ ass, watching a little of his cum seep from Magnus’ puffy hole before he pushed it back in with his fingers, leaving them buried in Magnus’ fucked out hole. “I want this asshole to be mine forever,” he muttered to himself.

“It is yours,” Magnus said, not bothering to move. He turned his head to the side, face resting on Alec’s feet, the laces of Alec’s boots pressed into his cheek.

Alec left his fingers inside Magnus and propped one arm beneath his head, eyes closed. He could feel his cum inside Magnus, his fingers wet and sticky. It felt amazing. He wanted more of it. More of Magnus, all of him. 

“Would you ever consider going on a date with me, Magnus?” Alec asked, his fingers moving in circular motions inside Magnus, rubbing his cum over Magnus’ prostate. 

“Like a date, date? Somewhere that wasn’t here?” Magnus asked, imagining him and Alec at some fancy restaurant or the movies. Before a thought struck him. “You don’t want to be my Dom anymore?” he asked. 

“What? Of course, I do. You’re the best sub I’ve ever had,” Alec said, wondering where the question had come from. 

Magnus had to fight off a shudder to answer, Alec’s fingers continuing to rub over his prostate, the pressure growing, if anything. “I thought you didn’t want to be my Dom anymore. That you only wanted to date me.”

“I want to take you out, to spoil you. I want to show everyone that you’re mine and I’m yours. But I would never give this up. I want both,” Alec said. Not in a dominant tone of voice, a Dom commanding their sub. But as a man, asking another man to be his boyfriend. 

“Then yes, I’d love to go on a date,” Magnus said, grinning into Alec’s boots. He wanted both too. His hips jerked when Alec pressed harder on his prostate, the motion smoother, more insistent, Alec’s fingers rubbing him faster. 

“Good,” Alec said, shooting a pulse of magic into Magnus’ prostate. A slow grin spread over his face when he set the magic vibrating, sending pulsing waves of pleasure into Magnus’ nerves. “Now, cum for me again, baby boy,” he said, watching Magnus come apart all over again.


	8. Let's Start With Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a food fight gone awry, Magnus and Alec get down and dirty on the kitchen floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon and Katie. Both people asked for a food fight with some naughty bits so I took some ideas from both.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Husbands, Food Fight, Lots of licking, Tasty Treats, Anal sex, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Two Soft Shits, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.

Magnus arrived home from a house call to find his husband in the kitchen, whipping up a storm. After the amount of magic he had used that day, shoring up the wards for his clients, the food was welcome. The shadowhunters were more demanding than most downworlders. 

Dropping his bag by the door, Magnus pulled his phone out and switched it off. He wasn’t High Warlock of Alicante now, just Magnus Lightwood-Bane, returning home to his husband after a hard day’s work. These small domestic moments had become something he lived for, watching Alec move around the kitchen from the doorway.

Alec turned for the fridge, intent on grabbing some milk for the sauce he was making. Spotting Magnus, he made a detour to kiss his husband hello. Pulling Magnus close, he brushed his lips over Magnus’. 

“Another busy day for The High Warlock of Alicante?” Alec asked, holding Magnus to him. It was late in the evening and he hadn’t been home long himself.

“Unbelievably so,” Magnus said, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips. “But, I’m done for the day. I’m all yours now so put me to work,” he said, looking around for a task to complete. 

“Or, you could relax,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus’ eyes flicked back to him. “I have most of it covered,” he said, letting go of Magnus’ waist, taking his hand instead.

Magnus followed Alec into the kitchen, happily accepting it when Alec grabbed a glass and poured him a large red wine. “What are we having?” he asked, swirling the liquid as he poked his nose into the pans. Alec’s cooking had come a long way from the days of disastrous stews.

“Lasagna,” Alec said over his shoulder, retrieving the milk for the sauce.

Magnus watched Alec throw butter into a hot pan, and add flour and milk, sipping his wine as he did so. He could already tell it would go well with their dinner. When Alec started layering ragu and pasta sheets in a dish with the sauce, he decided he would make himself useful after all. Grabbing a cucumber and a knife, he set to work on some side salad.

“So, did they drive you crazy all day again?” Alec asked, finishing the last layer and throwing a handful of cheese over the top. When it was fully assembled, he crossed the kitchen and put it in the oven.

“Of course. Shadowhunters are so demanding. It’s a good thing you all pay so well,” Magnus said, throwing a slice of cucumber at his husband with a grin. 

“Hey! Don’t waste food,” Alec said, silently conceding that his people were indeed demanding. 

“Or what?” Magnus grinned, throwing another slice. 

Alec didn’t have a witty comeback so he grabbed the cucumber and threw it back. When Magnus deflected it with a magical shield, his face creased into a scowl. “That’s cheating!” he said.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t even think about it!” Magnus said when Alec stuck his hand in the bag of flour, backing away from Alec.

“Not scared of a bit of flour are we? What’s the matter, you can give but you can’t take it? Or is it that you just don’t want to ruin your hair?” Alec retorted, grinning from ear to ear.

“I mean it, Alexander!” Magnus warned when Alec pulled a handful of flour out of the bag. The only defense that was close to hand was the wooden spoon Alec had been using, still sitting in the pan with the leftover bechamel sauce.

Alec threw the flour. There wasn’t just a warning in Magnus’ tone, he had heard the clear challenge, almost as if Magnus was daring him to do it. 

Magnus flicked the sauce-covered spoon in Alec’s direction when Alec threw the flour. While he raised a shield that deflected the flour with ease, the flour coating the shield, his own aim was true.

Alec’s grin turned to shock. Forgetting that his hand was coated in flour, he wiped at the splatter of sauce that had coated his face, turning the big streak of sauce into a mushy paste. Meanwhile, his husband was stood there smirking, completely clean, with a superior grin on his face.

“Never try and take a warlock down, Alexander. You won’t win,” Magnus chuckled, returning to the task of cutting salad. It turned out that turning his back on Alec was a bad idea. His husband clearly didn’t think the fight was over.

Alec smirked when he silently slid the fridge door open and grabbed the cream out of there, flinging it Magnus’ back. It was supposed to be for dessert but it clearly looked better splattered all over his husband. 

“You want some strawberries to go with that?” Alec asked when Magnus spun on the spot, outrage stamped across Magnus’ pretty face. Grabbing a bowl of strawberries that he had already halved, he scooped a handful up and pelted Magnus with them.

“It’s on, Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said, his eyes narrowing. Crossing the room, he grabbed another handful of the strawberries and made to smush them into Alec’s face. The triumphant grin that was about to flit over his face turned into a half scowl when Alec opened his mouth at the last second. Most of the strawberries ended up in Alec’s mouth instead.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrist before his husband could pull it away. Taking two of Magnus’ fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them, watching Magnus’ pupils dilate. 

“Never try to take down a guy who grew up with two brothers and a sister. You’ll never win me in a food fight,” Alec chuckled when he released Magnus’ fingers with a pop.

“Is that so?” Magnus said, scooping another strawberry out of the bowl. When his husband opened his mouth for it, he skimmed it over Alec’s plump bottom lip before popping it into his own mouth.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist and licked into his husband’s mouth, stealing the strawberry from him. 

“Umhm,” Alec hummed, chewing his strawberry. Letting Magnus pluck another strawberry from the bowl, he leaned in and bit the other half off when Magnus left it hanging out of his mouth, kissing Magnus thoroughly in the process.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pressing his husband into the fridge to reciprocate. His tongue darted out, flicking over Alec’s bottom lip until his shadowhunter opened up. He deepened the kiss, tasting the delicious fruit on Alec’s tongue as it slid against his own.

Alec dropped the bowl onto one of the shelves in the open fridge, not bothering to look where it landed. He was too busy kissing his husband to care. When he had both hands free, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer by the handful of ass he grabbed.

Magnus was a little too eager to throw himself into the kiss. Too busy concentrating on Alec, he didn’t see the puddle of cream on the floor until he slipped in it. Reflexively, he held onto Alec, pulling his husband down with him. 

Alec’s shadowhunter training kicked in when they went down. He twisted them at the last minute, taking the hit so that Magnus wouldn’t have to. Every ounce of breath left his body when he landed flat on his back, Magnus lying on top of him.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Magnus winced, astounded all over again by Alec’s natural grace, speed, and strength.

“Sure,” Alec muttered, fighting for breath. A groan escaped him when Magnus sat up, straddling his hips. He was half-hard already and Magnus sitting on his dick wasn’t helping.

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up when he felt the semi-hard ridge of Alec’s dick beneath him. His own dick twitched in response, more than a little hard himself. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, rolling his hips experimentally. 

“Magnus…” Alec groaned again, a little deeper than before. Now he had a whole new reason to fight for breath. The friction on his dick felt good. 

“I think I’d better make sure,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers. Every stitch of clothing Alec had on disappeared. “That looks sore. Maybe I should kiss it better?” he asked, looking down between their bodies at Alec’s dick, watching it harden fully before his eyes. 

Alec snorted, his lips curling up with amusement. “Maybe you should,” he shrugged. 

“I’ll just add a little something to make it taste nice,” Magnus grinned, conjuring a bottle of toffee flavored sauce. He upended it and poured it in a trail from Alec’s neck, over his collarbone, down Alec’s hairy chest to his nipple. “Might as well give you a full check-up,” he muttered, continuing the trail across Alec’s chest to his other nipple before pouring it all over Alec’s abs.

“You missed a spot,” Alec said, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’. He squeezed, helping Magnus continue the trail from his stomach to his dick, making a detour to each hip bone along the way. 

“Thorough! I like it,” Magnus chuckled. Flattening his tongue, he lapped the trail up, snaking it over Alec’s skin. The moan that escaped him was half due to the delicious sauce and half because he loved feeling the planes of Alec’s body under his tongue. He couldn’t decide if he loved Alec’s smooth ribcage and hip bones more, or his hairy chest and the happy trail that blazed down his stomach. 

Alec’s muscles contracted every time Magnus licked at a new part of his body. Each lick was accompanied by a graze of Magnus’ teeth. When Magnus sucked his nipples, he let out an involuntary whimper. They were one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Magnus squirted more sauce down the center of Alec’s body. He summoned the chocolate ice-cream from the freezer and a bag of mini-marshmallows while he was at it, turning his husband into one giant ice-cream sundae. Alec was good enough to eat anyway, might as well add some toppings.

Alec yelped when the ice-cream landed in a dollop on his stomach, Magnus trailing it down the six-pack there. “You won’t want dinner if you add any more,” he huffed, his muscles contracting once more.

“I prefer to eat my dessert first,” Magnus said, fighting the cackle that wanted to escape him. He poured a handful of marshmallows into the rapidly melting dessert. When the ice-cream had melted a little bit more, he bent and slurped the mixture off Alec’s stomach, watching the ice-cream run through the crevices between Alec’s muscles out the corner of his eye. He followed the ice-cream’s progress with his tongue.

“Make sure you get it all,” Alec breathed when Magnus’ tongue finally flicked over the head of his dick. Thankfully, Magnus hadn’t put any of the ice-cream on it, just sauce. His fingers found their way into Magnus’ hair, tugging at the strands when Magnus’ tongue snaked down over his sac.

“You should take these off, you’ll make a mess of them,” Alec said, tugging at Magnus’ jacket when Magnus just hummed.

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Magnus chuckled, licking back up the underside of Alec’s dick. The pout on Alec’s face when his eyes flicked up to look at his husband had him snapping his fingers, removing all of his clothes too. 

“Better,” Alec said gleefully, leaning up on one elbow to look over Magnus’ body. He would never get enough of looking. Or touching. When Magnus dipped down and sucked his cock into that sinfully hot mouth of his, he grabbed the bottle of sauce and poured it all over Magnus’ back. 

Alec’s moans had Magnus taking every inch of Alec’s dick into his mouth that he could. He lived for those moans. The sauce, running down his back, was sticky. He was very much looking forward to having Alec lick it off. Focusing on what he was doing, he sucked the sauce off of Alec’s dick. The combination of Alec and toffee was delicious.

Magnus popped off of Alec’s dick and took the sauce from his husband, adding more to Alec’s dick. He had sucked it clean. He went back to sucking when it was coated liberally, moaning almost as loudly as Alec was.

“Raziel! You suck dick like you were born for it,” Alec panted, pushing his fingers into Magnus’ hair once more. 

They had been married long enough for Magnus to take the hint. He moved faster, hollowing his cheeks to create the amount of suction that Alec liked. With his free hand, he jerked the remaining length of Alec’s dick. His gag reflex was horrendous but he was skilled enough to bring Alec off like that.

Magnus had to pull back to breathe. He pulled deep breaths in, continuing to jerk Alec off as he did. The shake of Alec’s thighs and the panting moans that Alec let out told him it wouldn’t be long. He watched Alec’s slit avidly, seeing beads of pre-cum there. 

“Magnus!” Alec groaned, watching Magnus. It was totally unfair that his husband looked so hot with slightly swollen lips, his mouth covered in sauce. Then again, he got to look so he couldn’t complain too much. He certainly wasn’t complaining when his balls drew up.

Magnus grinned when the slit of Alec’s dick erupted, strands of pearly white cum blending beautifully with the toffee sauce that coated Alec’s stomach, pubic hair, and inner thighs. Wasting no time, he opened his mouth wide, capturing the last of it before licking Alec’s clean. He never missed an opportunity to taste his husband.

“My favorite flavor,” Magnus chuckled, licking his lips at the sight of Alec. His husband was a panting mess beneath him.

Alec gasped for breath, pulling Magnus up. He slammed their lips together, licking into Magnus’ mouth. The flavor combination on Magnus’ tongue was intoxicating and he looked far too pretty with toffee and cum on his face. 

Magnus was just getting into the kiss when the timer on the oven went off. He pulled back with a groan. “The lasagna.”

“Fuck the lasagna,” Alec said, scrambling out from beneath Magnus. Thankfully, the oven was next to the fridge, close to where they had collapsed on the floor. Kneeling on the floor, his long arms coming in handy, he reached up and flicked the knob on the oven until it was off before shuffling behind Magnus. 

“I still have a mess to clean up,” Alec said, pulling Magnus upright. He took Magnus’ hands in his own, guiding them to the edge of the open fridge. “Hold on tight,” he said in Magnus’ ear before dipping to flick his tongue over his husband’s shoulder.

Alec made his way down Magnus’ back, tongue exploring the muscles there. There were a lot of muscles to explore. He traced the curves of Magnus’ shoulderblades, not for the first time, licking the sauce up.

Magnus stroked his dick with one hand, giving himself small tugs. Alec’s hot tongue on his back didn’t miss an inch. He loved it when they explored like this, giving zero fucks. Just desperate to be with each other, to taste each other, to take each other apart. 

Spotting a half-drunk bottle of white wine in his peripheral, in the fridge door, Magnus grabbed it and unscrewed the cap with magic before taking a deep swig. The wine was tart and crisp after the sweet ice-cream but it was good. 

Alec paused in his exploration to accept a mouthful of the wine before returning to Magnus’ back. He traced a line down Magnus’ spine, inwardly grinning when Magnus shuddered. His tongue was cold from the wine. 

“More,” Magnus muttered when Alec reached the base of his spine and paused. Now that they had gotten this far, he wanted his husband inside of him. He got his wish when Alec gripped his hips, tilting them to the perfect angle before Alec continued with a lick over his hole.

Alec kept going, spreading Magnus’ ass cheeks wide. The sound of Magnus’ gasps, interspersed between the sloshing of the wine bottle, drove him on. He teased the tip of his tongue into Magnus’ hole, groaning louder than Magnus did. His husband was tight. Tight enough that he wished he’d activated his strength rune. 

Magnus let go of the fridge, hovering with his ass pushed out, and reached around to bury his fingers in Alec’s hair. Continuing to swig his wine, he guided Alec’s head with small but tight tugs, plainly asking for Alec to tongue-fuck him harder.

Alec worked Magnus loose quickly, letting Magnus set the pace. Which was fast. It always was when they went at it spontaneously. It didn’t get much more spontaneous than a quick fuck on the kitchen floor while dinner was cooking.

When Magnus loosened considerably around his tongue, Alec pulled it out and replaced it with two of his fingers. He pushed them into Magnus’ hole, testing how ready Magnus was for him. His husband was still a little tight but that’s how they liked it. A tight fit made them feel closer.

Magnus clenched when Alec’s finger disappeared. He handed the bottle to Alec, watching Alec drain the last of it, over his shoulder, before he snapped his fingers to lube himself up. When Alec shuffled closer, between his legs, and dumped the empty bottle in the fridge door, he waved his ass at his husband. A clear invitation.

“Open your legs more,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, nudging Magnus’ legs wider with one knee. When Magnus complied, Magnus’ legs bracketing his, he grabbed the base of his dick and trailed the head up Magnus’ crack, searching for his hole.

Magnus let out a breathless gasp when Alec fucked up into him with one thrust. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the edge of the fridge before Alec’s hands covered his own. He interlocked their fingers, turning his head to give Alec access to his kneck, his husband’s plump lips finding his pulse point.

Alec withdrew a little, sucking on Magnus’ neck. The husky moan that Magnus let out had him fucking upward, driving his dick into Magnus’ tight hole once more. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, the squeeze around his cock slamming them closed. Burying his face in Magnus’ neck, he set up a steady rhythm, withdrawing a little more each time before slamming up into Magnus again.

“Fuck,” Magnus cried out, holding on for dear life. This was his favorite kind of fuck, desperate and deep, Alec driving into him with hard thrusts that stole his breath. He braced himself on the fridge and pushed down a little every time Alec pushed into him, to meet his husband.

“You are so fucking hot. Promise me we’ll still fuck like wild animals when we’ve been married twenty years,” Alec grunted, barely able to drag the words out. His hips had picked up speed, as they always did when he was inside his husband.

“We’d better still be fucking like this when we’ve been married for forty,” Magnus said, laying his head back on Alec’s shoulder when his husband plastered himself to his back. Every inch of the front of Alec’s body pressed against the back of him, leaving no room. It was exactly how he liked it, the closeness, their sweaty bodies moving in sync.

Alec sucked kisses into Magnus’ neck, knowing that he would still feel this desperate to be joined with his husband in thirty-eight years. He couldn’t even think of a day when he would find Magnus anything less than beautiful. Desire like his didn’t fade, not when someone like Magnus Lightwood-Bane was the sole focus of that desire. 

Alec invaded Magnus’ mouth when Magnus turned his head. The kiss was just as desperate as the rest of him. He pushed into Magnus’ mouth the same way he rutted into his warlock’s ass, trying to tell Magnus how much he wanted him with the kiss.

Magnus kissed back just as hard, breathless with desire. He didn’t give a single fuck that he couldn’t breathe. He wanted every part of Alec that he could get and couldn’t stop himself from taking it if he tried. He met every one of Alec’s thrusts with a roll of his own hips, fucking down, taking Alec deep inside of himself, grinding on Alec’ dick when it wasn’t enough.

“Alexander… I just need…” Magnus trailed off into a moan when Alec released one of his hands and reached for his dick. His husband’s grip was perfect, something that came from being with someone for a long time. 

Two years was nothing, really, compared to Magnus’ lifespan but those two years felt like two lifetimes, Alec determined to make the most of every moment they had together. That determination pushed him to do the same, stretching every moment out, both of them wringing the most from it.

Alec pumped Magnus’ shaft in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand with every tug. When Magnus buried his head in the crook of his muscular arm, he pressed his lips to the nape of Magnus’ neck, going for the extra sensitive spot there. 

“Alexander! Fuck… Alec…” Magnus could barely formulate a sentence, pleasure swamping him from all sides. Unable to help himself, he rutted up into Alec’s hand, fucking himself on Alec’s dick in the process. He was sweaty and sticky but he was on the verge of cumming so he didn’t really care. 

The prostate-grazing thrusts proved too much for Magnus. He came, hard, all over the floor, gripping the edge of the fridge hard. Every twitch of his dick coated Alec’s hand and had his asshole clenching. 

Alec tugged Magnus through his orgasm, burying his face in Magnus’ hair. The clenching was too much, Magnus’ walls gripping his dick, squeezing every inch that he slammed into his husband.

“Cum for me. I want to feel you dripping down the back of my legs,” Magnus muttered breathlessly. 

“I love it when you talk like that,” Alec panted, Magnus’ words sending him over the edge. He came just as hard as Magnus had, thrusting deep into his husband, flooding his ass. He twitched against his husband, his entire body jerking from the grinding movement of Magnus’ ass. The tight rim milked him for every drop.

Alec ground to a halt, wrapping himself around Magnus to try and get his breath back. It was easier said than done with his husband in his arms. When Magnus reached back and tapped at his hip, he unwound himself and pulled out, his eyes glued to Magnus’ ass. His cum did indeed drip out of Magnus’ hole and down the back of his legs.

Magnus maneuvered himself until he could sit on the floor, back to the fridge. He closed the door and leaned against it, still breathing hard. Tugging at Alec, he waited until Alec sank down between his legs before wrapping his arms around his husband. 

Alec leaned back into Magnus, his eyes closing when he felt Magnus’ breaths on the back of his neck. He knew they needed a shower. The pair of them were a mess. But he didn’t have the energy to get up just then. It wasn’t until Magnus snapped his fingers that he opened his eyes.

“Lasagna?” Magnus asked. He had summoned a fork and a plateful of the lasagna. “I worked up an appetite,” he shrugged when Alec started laughing.

“Me too,” Alec said, accepting a mouthful of the pasta before Magnus scooped up a forkful of pasta for himself. 

They ate two plates of it between them before stumbling off for a shower to start round two.


	9. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has bought a special surprise for Magnus' birthday. Something as beautiful and vibrant as the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for maleclightwoodbane1, who asked for Magnus in lingerie. And can I say, Hallelujah! I fucking love these boys in lingerie. 
> 
> As always when someone asks for panties or lingerie, I've set this in my Silky Soft verse so we are returning to the world of Devine Desires and Sarah has outdone herself. If You would like to read the other two chapters in this verse, Silky Soft and Rock Hard, click the links at the beginning of the fic. This is like a third chapter.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Lingerie, Balcony Sex, Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Felching, Boys In Love, Two Orgasms A Piece, Some Really Soft Shit At The End, Birthday Fic, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.
> 
> If you Can't click the links below, copy and paste to read the other chapters. Or search in the first and second smut challenges.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621018> This is the first chapter in the verse, Silky Soft.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828792> This is the second, Rock Hard.

**

Magnus waved the last of their guests away, curling into Alec’s side when Alec’s arm came around his shoulders. When the elevator doors closed on Catarina, Madzie, Maryse, and Izzy, he retreated into the loft with Alec.

“Now can I have my present?” Magnus asked, batting his lashes at his boyfriend. Usually, he hated surprises but he was dying to know what Alec had gotten him for his birthday.

“I don’t know. I think I have to clean up first,” Alec teased, waving around at the party debris that littered every surface.

“No you don’t,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers. The entire place gleamed. 

Alec had to laugh, Magnus was far too eager. Then again, he had made Magnus wait all day. Turning Magnus toward their bedroom, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Go get a shower. And clean yourself thoroughly,” he whispered.

“Birthday sex? That’s my gift?” Magnus asked. Not that he was complaining. He loved any and all sex. He had just expected something to unwrap by the way Alec had had a gleam in his eye all day.

“Go. You’ll see,” Alec chuckled, giving Magnus a little push toward the bedroom.

Magnus went, stripping his clothes as he crossed their room and entered the bathroom. Alec had said thoroughly so he scrubbed every inch of himself and cleaned himself out, already anticipating what Alec was going to do to him. He heard the bathroom door open and expected Alec to climb in with him. When the shower door didn’t open, he shut the water off and climbed out.

Alec was nowhere to be seen but Magnus’ eyes landed on two boxes, set on the countertop when he grabbed a towel. The sound of the guest room shower going almost distracted him. But not quite. Not when he recognized the boxes. 

The words,  _ Divine Desires _ , stamped across each pearlescent white box, in a beautiful black script had Magnus internally twerking. He didn’t need to know what was inside either box to know that he was going to love them. His friend, Sarah, the owner of the sex shop, never did him wrong.

Taking the smaller of the boxes, this one the size of a DVD case and a few inches thick, Magnus took the card that was sitting on top. He opened the card first, expecting it to be from Alec. It wasn’t. 

  
  


**_Magnus,_ **

**_As soon as Laura showed me this,_ **

**_I knew it was yours._ **

**_Beautiful and vibrant, just like you,_ **

**_I couldn’t think of anyone better to give it to._ **

**_Happy birthday, my dear friend._ **

**_All our love,_ **

**_Sarah and Laura._ **

  
  


Magnus carefully removed the lid and peeled back the purple tissue paper, touched by the gift. There was a gorgeous eye mask inside, black velvet with beautiful peacock feathers adorning the top edge. The sides curled up with a black silk ribbon on each side to tie it at the back of his head. Underneath the mask was a pair of black lace gloves with more peacock feathers woven into the design. Though these feathers were smaller.

Brushing his fingers over the pretty mask, he held it against his face to check his reflection out in the mirror. The feathers covered his eyebrows and half of his forehead and the mask extended down to his cheekbones. The eyeholes were actually large enough for him to see through, too. Which was rare for masks. They usually had tiny, uncomfortable eyeholes but this was perfect, like all of Sarah’s products.

Laying the box and mask aside, Magnus picked up another card, this one definitely from Alec. It had his handwriting on it. 

  
  


**_To the love of my life,_ **

**_You always look beautiful,_ **

**_but here is a little something to enhance that beauty._ **

**_Put it on and meet me on the balcony._ **

**_Happy birthday,_ **

**_With all the love in my heart,_ **

**_Your Alexander._ **

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to dislodge the lump from his throat. Alec might be a man of few words but he always made those that he used count. With trembling fingers, he removed the lid of the larger box and peeled back the mint green tissue paper.

Gingerly lifting the first item out, Magnus lost his breath. The bodysuit that was nestled in there was black. It was high leg and the neck was high too, almost Victorian. The crotch and a patch that would sit over his chest where sheer but the rest was a stunning pattern of alternating stripes of black lace and small peacock feathers. There were also straps hanging from it that clearly attached to a pair of stockings. Which he found in the box. 

Whipping his towel off, Magnus unsnapped the poppers that would sit under his dick and pulled the bodysuit on over his head. It was a perfect fit, as always. He closed the poppers under his dick and balls and fastened two black pearl buttons at the nape of his neck. 

A thick band of the pretty black lace that ran through the piece sat snugly around Magnus’ neck, covering his Adam’s apple. It melded into the sheer material that covered the top half of his chest, leaving his arms and shoulders exposed. Beneath the sheer chest panel, the lace and peacock feathers started above his nipples alternating in inch wide horizontal strips until reaching just below his belly button. The rest, from hip to crotch, was sheer 

Magnus pulled the stockings on carefully, spelling them so that the fine, silky material wouldn’t ladder. They were sheer from toe to mid-thigh, but for a thick band of lace and peacock feathers that sat around the tops of them. He attached the suspender straps to that band and pulled the gloves out of the first box. They matched the stockings perfectly, sheer except for a band of lace and feathers that sat snugly around his biceps. 

Snapping his fingers, Magnus dried his hair. It had gotten a little longer on the top so he let it flop over his forehead instead of spiking it up, adding a wave to it for some texture. He fixed black smoky eyeshadow on his lids, covering most of the lids so that only black would show through the eye holes when he put the mask on. Which it did. He tied the silky black ribbon behind his head and pulled his bangs out to sit over the top of the mask. 

Checking himself out in the mirror, Magnus spun, in awe of how beautiful the outfit was. There was a keyhole cut out just below the buttons at the nape of his neck, sitting between his shoulder blades. And the bottom of the bodysuit cut across his ass diagonally, like a pair of french knickers, letting his ass cheeks hang out. It was perfect, especially with the suspender straps running over his ass and down the backs of his thighs, attached to the stocking tops. 

With one last look at himself, Magnus turned on the spot and headed out to the balcony. Being a warlock had its advantages, like spelling the balcony to stay at a comfortable temperature all year round. When he stepped through the double doors, he stopped in his tracks. Evening had fallen and the balcony was lit up with lamps and candles, a soft glow suffusing the space. That’s not all he saw.

Magnus’ eyes flicked over his boyfriend, Alec standing with his back to him, looking out over the balcony wall, hands clasped behind his back. Alec was wearing the masculine accompaniment to the suit he had on. The black lace and blue and green feathers looked gorgeous with Alec’s pale skin and dark runes.

All of Sarah’s products had a masculine and feminine version in the collection. The outfit that Magnus wore was the feminine version, though it had been altered to fit a male body. With no cups, it sat snugly around his chest. The gusset had been removed and the material that ran through his legs was wider, cradling his cock and balls like a pair of briefs would, instead of squashing them.

While Magnus was mostly covered in lace, Alec wore a matching pair of boxer briefs and nothing else, though there was a ribbon tied around the back of Alec’s head. The boxers had horizontal stripes of sheer material, black lace that added a feminine touch, and peacock feathers. When his boyfriend turned to face him, he saw that Alec wore a matching mask. Though, Alec hadn’t put eyeshadow on his eyes beneath it.

“You look stunning,” Alec breathed, eyes flicking up and down Magnus. Stunning seemed like an understatement. There weren’t enough superlatives to describe how Magnus looked. While the only skin on show was Magnus’ exposed shoulders and the tops of his thighs, along with half of Magnus’ face, the outfit left little to the imagination.

“So do you,” Magnus said, stepping forward. Halfway across the balcony, he turned on the spot so Alec could see him from every angle. When he made it to Alec, one of Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist and he was handed a champagne flute. 

“Happy birthday, Magnus,” Alec said before pressing his lips to Magnus’. When he had turned up at the store for a gift for Magnus, he’d been hoping Sarah would have something special but his mind was blown. “They really outdid themselves, didn’t they?” he asked, fingers skimming down Magnus’ back and over his ass.

“It’s so beautiful, all of it. I’ve never seen this on the website though. I would have bought it if I had,” Magnus said, plucking at the sheer material that finished at the V of his abdominal muscles, leaving his hip bones exposed. 

“It’s one of a kind. She won’t be selling this. I had it commissioned when Sarah showed me the mask Laura had designed,” Alec said, skimming his nose up the side of Magnus’ neck. He wanted to ravish his boyfriend then and there.

“You designed this? You really are spoiling me, Alexander. No wonder it fits so perfectly,” Magnus said. Sarah had both of their measurements so their things always fit well but this was his first bespoke piece. His breathing turning shallow when Alec pressed a kiss under his jaw. Maybe it was Alec’s lips on his skin or the way Alec’s hand hadn’t moved from his ass, Alec’s fingertips skimming down the hemline of his bodysuit but he could barely draw breath.

“I just told Laura that I wanted black lace and peacock feathers. The rest was all her,” Alec said, turning Magnus so that he could mold himself to Magnus’ back, his boyfriend pressed against the balcony wall. Placing his own glass on the wall, he let his fingers run up and down Magnus’ sides, from armpit to thighs, unable to keep his hands off his gorgeous man.

Magnus set his glass down and raised his arms, hooking them around the back of Alec’s neck. He played with the strands of hair at Alec’s nape, enjoying the kisses that Alec pressed to his neck and shoulder. When Alec’s hand skimmed around his stomach, his boyfriends breathing heavy in his ear, he pushed back against Alec, feeling how hard Alec was. 

Alec rolled his hips against Magnus’ ass, splaying his fingers over Magnus’ abdomen to pull him closer. His right hand dipped between Magnus’ legs, rubbing over his clothed cock. Magnus had lifted it so that his dick sat against his stomach, the underside perfectly exposed through the sheer material. 

Alec couldn’t help himself. The silkiness felt good against the hard ridge of Magnus’ cock. Using his thumb and middle finger, he massaged the sides of Magnus’ cock through the material, trailing his fingers up and down as he sucked a bruising kiss into Magnus’ shoulder. When Magnus pushed into his hand, he added his forefinger, trailing it up and down the underside of Magnus’ dick, swirling his finger against the sensitive glans.

“Now you’re just teasing me,” Magnus breathed, trying to push into Alec’s hand harder. The pressure was light, too light to get him off. His eyelids fluttered when Alec changed tac, Alec’s hand flattening, palm pressing down to rub over his cock and balls.

“Better?” Alec asked. When Magnus turned his head, he caught his boyfriend’s lips and the panting breaths that hissed from between them. Automatically, his hips bucked forward again from the sounds. The kiss had both of their movements turning more insistent, his hand and hips pressing harder, Magnus grinding against him and pushing into his hand. 

“There they are,” Alec said when he pulled back to breathe and Magnus opened his eyes. The questioning expression on Magnus’ face had him elaborate. “Conjur a mirror,” he said.

Magnus did, snapping his fingers so that he held a mirror up in front of his face. His cat eyes glowed from the eyeholes in the mask, the gold gleaming against the backdrop of smokey shadow and blue and green feathers. Although he had never particularly liked his warlock mark, he could admit that the effect was stunning.

“Perfect. Just how I imagined it would look,” Alec said, gazing at Magnus’ reflection. Sarah didn’t know about Magnus’ warlock mark so she hadn’t quite understood why he had gotten so excited when he had seen the mask but the effect of the feathers with Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes had taken his imagination on a wild ride. The feathers coupled with Magnus’ skin tone was breathtaking.

Magnus couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. Alec’s love for his warlock mark had brought him to accept his eyes if nothing else. Maybe he would love them as much as Alec did one day. He watched Alec in the mirror, tilting his head when Alec kissed under his jaw once more. They did make a pretty pair, he had to admit. And Alec’s plump lips felt good on his skin. 

“Don’t, I want to watch,” Alec said when he saw Magnus move to send the mirror away. After all, Magnus had once taken him apart in front of a mirror in an outfit that was equally as hot. 

Magnus met Alec’s gaze in the mirror. Holding it with both hands, he increased the size of it until he had to stand the mirror against the wall, too big to hold. They stepped back so they could view themselves in the now full-length mirror. 

“Look how beautiful you are,” Alec said, eyes roving over his boyfriend’s reflection. “I want you to watch while you come apart on my cock,” he breathed, tugging Magnus’ legs further apart so he could rub Magnus’ cock once more. A small moan escaped him when Magnus’ arms wrapped around the back of his neck again, Magnus tugging his hair. 

Magnus couldn’t decide whether to slam his eyes closed or watch them. The insane pleasure of Alec’s hand had him grinding forward to push into it, his breathing shallow. Deciding he couldn’t look away, he arched his back and rolled his hips, putting on a show for his amazing boyfriend.

“But first, I want to watch you cum. I want you to coat this material in cum before I take it off you and bury my dick on your ass,” Alec said, splaying his fingers over Magnus’ abdomen, pulling him closer to rub against Magnus’ ass.

“Only if you do,” Magnus said breathlessly, the words ending on a husky moan. Working with Alec’s movements when he saw the grin that Alec couldn’t hide in the mirror, he rocked against Alec, giving himself over to the pleasure of being with Alec like this. 

Alec pressed down harder with both hands, his thumb flicking over the head of Magnus’ cock, his other hand pressing against Magnus’ rock hard stomach. Their movements became jerky, more sloppy and desperate, the closer they came to release. He went first, unable to help himself. Magnus’ ass cheeks cushioned his dick perfectly, sending him over the edge.

Alec came hard, his balls drawing up. Grunting into Magnus’ neck, his cock exploded between them, his thighs shaking against the back of Magnus’. It only made him rub Magnus harder, wanting to get his boyfriend off too.

It didn’t take much for Magnus to follow Alec. Between the pressure on his cock and the wet patch that exploded over his ass and lower back, plus the heavy breaths that Alec was fighting for, he was a goner. He filled the crotch of his bodysuit with a husky moan, fucking desperately into Alec’s hand to prolong his orgasm.

“So fucking hot,” Alec muttered, feeling the evidence of Magnus’ pleasure on his hand. His legs were still shaky, and Magnus’ too, judging by the way Magnus trembled in his arms so he backed them up until one of the sun loungers they kept out there hit the back of his legs.

Alec sat down, shuffling until he was sitting against the backrest, and pulled Magnus down to sit between his legs. Resting his elbows on the armrests either side of him, he wrapped Magnus up tightly when Magnus sank into his chest. 

“We haven’t done it on the balcony in ages,” Magnus said, leaning back into Alec, still trying to recover from his orgasm. They were both breathing hard.

“I like it out here. Plus, I have a surprise,” Alec said, adjusting the cushion behind him. While Magnus wasn’t looking, he pulled his phone out from beneath the cushion and snapped a text off to Simon before stuffing the phone behind the cushion again, out of sight. It wasn’t the only thing stashed behind there but the other surprises could wait.

Magnus waved his hand, dragging the mirror closer until it stood at the end of the sunlounger they rested on. A grin tugged at his lips when Alec looked at him in the mirror, Alec’s fingers trailing over his stomach and hips. The light touch was enough to raise goosebumps over his body, his stomach muscles contracting.

Alec watched over Magnus’ shoulder, smiling at Magnus’ reactions to his touch. A small vibration at his back had him looking up. He didn’t need to read Simon’s reply. A moment later, the first firework lit up the sky above them. 

While Simon didn’t know what they were doing up here, the vampire did know to set off the fireworks after Alec’s text.

“Are those for me?” Magnus asked after he had almost jumped out of his skin. The colors lit up the night sky over the Brooklyn Bridge, magically enhanced, he noted, seeing the various shapes and patterns that followed each other into the air.

“Of course,” Alec grinned, pressing kisses to Magnus’ neck. The fireworks looked even better than he’d thought they would. He continued exploring Magnus’ body as the fireworks continued to go off, his hands skimming down the front of Magnus’ thighs. 

There were six suspender straps attached to Magnus’ stockings. Two ran down the front over Magnus’ hip bones and down his thighs, two down the outsides of Magnus’ thighs and two running over Magnus’ ass cheeks and down the back of his legs. When Magnus lay with his legs down straight, they stretched over the skin, a tight fit that had Alec trailing his fingers back and forth over the straps in a zigzag pattern up and down Magnus’ thighs.

When Alec wrapped his hands around the backs of Magnus’ legs and pulled them up so they were bent at the knees, however, the straps loosened. Continuing his exploration, he trailed his fingers up the sides of Magnus’ legs, pinging the straps against Magnus’ skin.

“You’re missing the fireworks, Alexander,” Magnus said breathlessly, eyes flicking from the sky to the mirror, to meet Alec’s gaze. He happily rested with his knees bent, stockinged feet flat on the sunlounger.

“I’ve got something far more interesting to look at,” Alec said, brushing his hands over the top of Magnus’ legs to let his fingers dip between them. “Open your legs for me,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, tugging Magnus’ tighs apart.

Magnus let his legs fall open, resting against Alec’s where Alec’s legs bracketed his own. His eyelids fluttered closed when Alec’s callused fingers ran up and down the insides of his legs, Alec’s fingers getting closer and closer to his cock with each sweep.

“More, Alexander. I need you to touch me,” Magnus said breathlessly, having to drag his eyes open once more to watch them. And the fireworks that were still going off. But mainly their reflection. Guiding Alec’s left hand to his cock, he closed his legs, holding Alec’s hand there as he started to roll his hips. The friction felt good, his dick semi-hard already.

“I can’t see,” Alec complained, stopping Magnus from rubbing his hand over Magnus’ cock until Magnus’ legs parted once more. As soon as Magnus opened his legs wide, he started rubbing again. Dipping his hand further, he hooked his middle finger under the fastening of Magnus’ damp bodysuit and poped the poppers open with a flick, exposing Magnus’ cock, balls and asshole to the mirror.

“You look perfect with your legs open like that. Your cock looks like it needs some attention,” Alec murmured, taking Magnus’ length in hand properly. He jerked it with a few tugs, watching Magnus’ face instead of what his hand was doing. The way Magnus’ lips parted, panting breaths escaping his boyfriend, made him want to slide his cock into Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus slumped down a little bit so that he had a better view of his asshole. And so that Alec had better access to it. Opening his legs wider, he draped them over the armrests of the sunlounger to spread himself completely open.

Alec splayed both of his hands over Magnus’ inner thighs, holding them apart to look at Magnus. The display, the unashamed way Magnus bared himself to him, was breathtaking. Raising one hand, he held two fingers up, grinning when Magnus snapped his own fingers a couple of times. Reaching back down between Magnus’ legs once more, he massaged the sticky lube into Magnus’ exposed hole, easily dipping them into Magnus’ body.

“Did you prepare yourself?” Alec asked, pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck. His fingers easily slid in and out of Magnus’ tight, clenching hole, the muscle swallowing them in. His boyfriend was already stretched out and willing for him.

“I need you inside me now,” Magnus breathed, insanely turned on by Alec’s slow exploration. With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s boxers were gone. His boyfriend looked gorgeous in them but they were in his way. Planting his feet in the sunlounger, he lifted his hips, gripping Alec’s solid dick to guide him to his hole.

Alec’s hands slid under Magnus’ thighs, holding him up until he felt the first squeeze around the head of his cock. Slowly, he lowered Magnus onto his dick, eyes slamming closed when Magnus sat flush in his lap. The pleasure was insane. Needing something to ground himself with, he pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck, trailing kisses up over his jaw.

Magnus turned his head, opening up when Alec’s tongue flicked over his lip. He kissed Alec like a warlock possessed, thanking whoever would listen for the day Alec had come into his life. They had been together for four years and each year, Alec had topped every birthday celebration since they’d met. He hadn’t enjoyed his birthday so much before Alec had come along but he now looked forward to it every year.

When Magnus was used to the stretch and pressure in his ass, he broke the kiss and rocked his hips. The grip of Alec’s hands under his thighs tightened, lifting him a little. He didn’t mind, the grind against his rim had an indecent moan escaping him.

“Look,” Alec murmured, his eyes flicking to the mirror, gaze glued to where he and Magnus were joined. The way Magnus’ rim gripped his dick felt good. And it looked amazing. He watched his dick slide out of Magnus’ body when he lifted his boyfriend again, only making him lift Magnus higher.

Magnus watched breathlessly as Alec filled him once more, Alec’s thick cock disappearing into his tight asshole. It looked phenomenal. How it looked, however, was nothing compared to how it felt. He gripped the armrests of the sunlounger, using them as leverage to work with Alec, barely noticing when the fireworks stopped. They were creating fireworks of their own, pleasure exploding through him with each shallow thrust.

The thrusts didn’ stay shallow for long. Alec dropped his legs over the sides of the sunlounger, feet flat to the ground, and thrust upward, deep into Magnus ass. The drag of Magnus’ rim on his cock had a low moan bursting from him, almost a growl.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Alec breathed, lifting Magnus higher until he almost fell from his boyfriend’s body before driving up into him. His movements became faster, fucking up into Magnus’ body, again and again.

“Fuck, fuck me harder,” Magnus moaned, uncaring that he sounded so desperate. He whined for more, needing Alec to give him a good pounding. The slow explorations from earlier were nice but they had been teasing, driving his need until he just wanted to be fucked. Sitting up from where he had been leaning against Alec’s chest, he placed his feet flat on the ground next to Alec’s and started bouncing.

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ hips, helping his boyfriend bounce. He certainly didn’t complain about the change in position, driving up into Magnus’ hole. It only made the friction better when they could both move faster.

Magnus leaned forward, gripping the edges of the sun lounger for more leverage, finding it easier to balance when he had something to hold onto. It meant he was twerking on Alec’s hips but the angle was insane. It had Alec’s dick scraping his prostate, pleasure building from the friction. It was only small now, tiny pulses through his nerves but the pleasure was getting stronger.

“Look how fucking hot we are,” Magnus muttered, watching them in the mirror. He bent lower, arching his back, so Alec could see them clearly over his shoulder. They looked like one of those new couples who were still desperate for each other all the time. They _were_ desperate for each other all the time. Probably always would be.

Alec gripped the armrests and pushed himself up next time Magnus’ bounced down on his dick. Keeping one foot on the ground and planting his other knee in the sunlounger seat, he gripped Magnus’ hips and slammed into him, moaning as loudly as Magnus did from the move.

Magnus had to grip the sunlounger hard, almost faceplanting it. Unfortunately, Alec’s dick had fallen from his body when he had slammed forward. “Thirsty much?” Magnus grinned over his shoulder. He climbed onto the seat properly, burying both knees in it, and offered his ass up to Alec, barely a foot away from the mirror now.

“For you? Always,” Alec said, thankful that he had reinforced the strength of the sunlounger with strength and endurance runes carved into the frame. This wasn’t their first time fucking on it and it wouldn’t be the last if he had his own way. Lifting the back of Magnus’ bodysuit out of the way, he gripped the base of his dick and pushed the head into Magnus’ gaping hole.

“Look how powerful you look,” Magnus said, eyelids fluttering when Alec filled him once more with a slamming thrust that he pushed back against. Alec looked amazing, plowing into his ass like that, mask still in place on his handsome face. It added a thrill of mystery that he didn’t know they were missing. “Would you be interested in some masked stranger roleplay some time?” he asked breathlessly.

“Huh?” Alec asked, looking up from Magnus’ asshole. It was framed so beautifully by the bodysuit and suspender straps that it had stolen all of his focus, driving him to push deeper into Magnus’ body.

“You know, we wear the masks, pretend to be strangers who hook up at a bar. Hell, I could even throw a masquerade ball at Pandemonium. We could make a thing of it?” Magnus asked, his imagination running wild.

“That sounds hot,” Alec panted, gripping Magnus’ hips harder as he thrust into his boyfriend again. It seemed his body liked that idea a little too much. Just then, Magnus chose that moment to clench around his dick and it was all over for him.

Alec’s balls drew up hard, his orgasm punched out of him before he knew what was happening. He’d felt the tingle in his balls but Magnus’ suggestion had stolen his focus. Grinding into Magnus’ hole, he filled his boyfriend, spurting deep inside Magnus’ body.

“Did you just cum?” Magnus asked, head snapping up when he felt heat bloom in his ass, his hole feeling warm and wet and sticky.

“I couldn’t help it,” Alec groaned, pumping into Magnus’ body spasmodically. “It’s your fault, saying things like that,” he muttered. His cock softened rapidly as he came down, spent from two orgasms. Pulling it out of Magnus stretched hole, he groaned when he saw his cum ooze up with each of Magnus’ deep breaths.

Magnus reached beneath himself and took his dick in hand. He was close himself and knew that he would have to finish himself off. The thought had him huffing until he felt questing fingers brush over his hole. Head snapping up once more, he watched Alec in the mirror. His shadowhunter seemed to be mesmerized by his ass.

Alec tried to push the cum back into Magnus’ hole when it started running down over Magnus’ taint and balls but it was liquid and subject to the laws of physics. Gripping Magnus’ ass cheeks, spreading them wider, he dipped his head and flicked his tongue over Magnus’ balls, licking them clean.

Alec had tasted himself before, that was nothing new. But something had come over him. Knowing that Magnus was getting himself off below him, he decided to help out. Licking a stripe over Magnus’ taint and sac once more, he continued until his tongue swept over Magnus’ rim. Lapping at the bitter, salty cum that dripped out of Magnus’ hole, he swirled his tongue inside Magnus.

Magnus groaned when he felt the tip of Alec’s tongue dip into his hole, insanely turned on by not only the pleasure of a tongue on his rim but also the fact that Alec had just cum in there and was now licking it up. It had him jerking his dick harder, on the verge of cumming. The sound that emanated from behind him had him pushing his ass back and cumming simultaneously.

Magnus jerked at the slurping sound, his balls drawing up, forcing another release out of him. Burying his face in the sun lounger seat, he cried into the cushion, tugging himself through his release as he painted the seat white.

Alec sucked the cum out of Magnus’ ass, applying pressure to Magnus’ rim with the move. This seemed to prolong Magnus’ orgasm a little so he did it again. When he pulled back at the sound of Magnus’ mewling whimpers, he started down at the few creamy traces left on Magnus’ rim, his tongue sweeping over them as he swallowed his own load down. He’d swallowed Magnus’ down enough times so why not?

Magnus straightened up, turning his head to look at Alec over his shoulder. A groan escaped him when he saw some of Alec’s cum on his chin. Reaching behind him when Alec met his gaze, he pulled Alec to him and slammed their lips together, tasting a mixture of them both on Alec’s tongue when it slid into his mouth. 

Alec held Magnus around the waist with one hand, holding Magnus’ chin in place with the other. Magnus never made him feel ashamed when he did new things, discovered new things. Like the time he had discovered he liked wearing lingerie. Magnus not only hadn’t judged him for it but had encouraged him with trips to Sarah’s store. They had become firm friends with Sarah and her wife, Laura, and had them round for dinner often. 

“I love how filthy you are, Alexander. Never change,” Magnus whispered when they pulled back to breathe. Letting Alec tug him back, he lay back against Alec’s chest, between Alec’s legs, staring up at the night sky. He was thoroughly fucked out. And although he usually liked feeling Alec’s cum drip down his legs, he was glad that Alec had found a new thing that he liked.

Alec curled his fingers up and down Magnus’ arms. The sensation had his boyfriend’s eyes drifting closed. Reaching under the cushion behind him, he pulled out his phone out, snapping a selfie of the two of them. He wanted a photo of this last moment before he changed their lives forever.

The sound of Alec taking a picture had Magnus’ eyes opening, he grinned when he saw Alec snapping pictures of them. Leaning back into Alec’s chest further, he tilted his head up, grinning for the camera when Alec’s lips pressed into his hair.

When Alec had a few pictures, gorgeous ones of them fucked out and happy and in love, he reached behind him once more and pulled Magnus’ two last surprises out from behind the cushion. Placing both small boxes on Magnus’ chest, he lay back once more, watching.

Magnus’ head whipped around to look at Alec, his stomach flopping around inside his body when he met Alec’s intense gaze. He tried to calm himself, tried to tell himself that those two small boxes contained an ear cuff or a new bracelet or something other than what he desperately wanted one of them to contain. Because while one of the boxes was slightly larger, the other looked like a ring box.

“What are those, Alexander?” Magnus asked, tugging his mask off so he could look at Alec properly. Not that it was getting in the way. He just needed something to do with his hands.

“Why don’t you open them and see?” Alec asked, taking his own mask off. “It’s still your birthday after all,” he grinned. They had an hour or so till midnight.

Magnus opened the slightly larger box first with trembling fingers because he could still have hope if he saved the smaller box for last. Even if he could barely drag his eyes away from that smaller box. When he tugged the black velvet lid off the box, he found a small note inside and a small bottle. The contents were clear but there was a small white glow around the bottle.

Magnus opened the note, his eyebrows knitting together when he saw it was from Catarina. Earlier on, when she and Madzie had given him a card with a ten dollar gift voucher for his favorite beauty store, he had wondered if she was losing her gift-giving powers. She always gave the best gifts. While he knew it was the thought that counted, he had been a little confused. It wasn’t her usual style at all.

**_My dearest and_ ** **_oldest_ ** **_friend, Magnus._ **

**_For the man who has everything, he could ever ask for._ **

**_Except for the one thing he has always wanted._ **

**_All our love,_ **

**_Catarina and Madzie_ **

“Oldest,” Magnus muttered under his breath, unable to help the fond grin that spread over his face. “What is it?” he asked, taking the small bottle out of the velvet-lined box. A tingle spread through his hand. It was clearly magic, maybe a potion of some kind.

“It’s actually for me,” Alec grinned, taking the bottle form Magnus. Or he tried to. Magnus held on pretty tight.

“It has my name on it though,” Magnus pouted, only letting go when Alec used dirty tactics to take it away from him. He pressed his lips hard to Alec’s when Alec kissed him.

“Open your other one,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, holding the bottle out of reach when Magnus made to grab it. A laugh escaped him when Magnus’ head whipped around again. 

Magnus picked up the second box. Although he burned with curiosity about ‘Alec’s’ bottle, he couldn’t stop his fingers from shaking. Lifting the lid, his heart started hammering when he saw a silver ring with small flames engraved on the side and an ‘L’ engraved on the face.

“There will never be another that I could give my heart to because it’s already yours, along with my body and soul. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” Alec asked when Magnus turned and looked up at him.

“Yes,” Magnus whispered around the lump in his throat, unable to come up with anything more than that. Alec had pretty much pried those words from his own mind. 

Alec took hold of the glove on Magnus’ left arm and peeled it off when Magnus sat up. Taking the Lightwood ring from the box, he slid it onto Magnus’ finger, pressing his lips to it when it was in place.

Magnus snapped his fingers and produced a replica of the Lightwood ring. He held it up to show Alec and took Alec’s left hand in his own, sliding it onto Alec’s ring finger. When he looked up at his fiance, the love and desire he saw in Alec’s eyes had him leaning in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips when they parted, staring into Alec’s eyes. It seemed like a pretty lame sentiment compared to what he was feeling but it would do.

“I love you too,” Alec said, grinning against Magnus’ lips. A huff of exasperation escaped when Magnus used the distraction of kissing him to grab the bottle from his hand. 

“Now, tell me what this is,” Magnus said triumphantly, leaning back against Alec once more as he spun the bottle between his fingers. It pulsed with energy.

Alec pursed his lips as he wrapped his arms around Magnus, fingers playing over the lace at Magnus’ stomach. “Do you remember a mundane that you saved in the 70s?” he asked, smiling when Magnus looked up at him with an incredulous expression on his face. “You pushed her out the way of an oncoming bus with your magic. When you went to check on her, she told you that she was 1000 years old and owed you a life debt,” he elaborated.

Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed, trying to think that far back. Before the memory popped into his head. “Scary Mary?” he asked, looking up at Alec.

“Huh?” Alec asked.

“I uh, I didn’t get her name. She was a little… she was crazy. When I realized she’d hit her head, I portalled her to Catarina’s hospital and checked her in. Never seen her since,” Magnus shrugged, feeling bad for the nickname he had given the woman. “Wait, how do you know about that?” he asked, head flicking around once more.

“She wasn’t crazy. I went to Catarina, to ask her about… this,” Alec said, holding the bottle up. “She said she didn’t know of a way but told me about Onora, which is Scary Mary’s real name, by the way. Catarina tracked her down and set up a meeting between Onora and me.”

“You and Catarina?” Magnus asked, feeling a little fluttery about his best friend and fiance spending time together. Even if he wasn’t there.

“We talk,” Alec chuckled. “Turn’s out Onora is married to a warlock. A very old warlock. When I met them and told them about you, I asked if it was true. If Onora really was a thousand years old. It’s true,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. The woman hadn’t looked a day over 30.

“That’s impossible. She was mundane. She couldn’t be,” Magnus scoffed, wondering if Alec had been conned into buying some fake potion that was really water and a handful of pixie dust. 

“She could be if her very old warlock husband had invented an immortality potion and hid it from the world because he didn’t want, and I quote, “Every two-bit warlock and their dog” hounding him for the recipe. Not to mention the mundanes he would have, banging on the door for the secret to eternal life. Onora says that her life debt to you is repaid, by the way,” Alec said, smirking at the dumbfounded expression on Magnus’ face.

Magnus closed his mouth when Alec pushed his chin up.

“Just listen,” Alec said, clamping his hand over Magnus’ mouth when his fiance opened it. “If I take this, I will never have to leave you. I’ll never be a burden to you. I’ll never grow old and have gray hair and wrinkles while you stay young and beautiful. You’ll never have to stand at my graveside or tell strangers at the bar about your one true love who left you, a hundred years from now. 

“I’ll always be by your side. You’ll never have to wake up to a cold, empty bed or come home to an empty apartment. You’ll never have to look at old photographs of me to remember what I look like or close yourself off for a hundred years because the memories are too much to bear,” Alec said, keeping his hand clamped over Magnus’ mouth but wiping Magnus’ tears away with his thumb before continuing.

“I know what you’re going to say. That you don’t want to burden me with an immortal existence, and that you don’t want to take me away from my family. That I might grow bored, or tired, or grow to hate this life. I’ve thought it all through, all of it. I even had this conversation with Catarina.

“But here’s the thing. I love you, more than I thought I’d ever love someone. And nobody is taking me away from my family or life. I’ll still be a shadowhunter. I’ll still have my family. And though I’ll be devastated when they leave us, we will have children of our own, a family of our own. I’ll have future generations of Jace and Max and Izzy’s kids to get to know.

“As for being bored...” Alec snorted so hard he almost gave himself a hernia. “That’s what I have you for. My life has been infinitely more interesting since I met you. What I’m trying to say is, that one lifetime with you isn’t enough, Magnus. It could never be enough. I want all of them. And if there is ever a day when I don’t want any more, I’ll stop taking the potion. 

“It isn’t permanent and it doesn’t make me invincible if I take it. I can still die if I’m murdered or fall off a building or something. But as long as I do, I’ll never age, I’ll never die, and I’ll never leave you. I’ve made my decision. So now you have to make yours. Do I take it, and stay with you forever? Do you want me around that long? If you don’t that’s okay. But don’t tell me not to if it’s out of a sense of guilt because I  _ want _ this,” Alec said.

“What will you tell your family?” Magnus asked when Alec let him speak, too stunned to think of anything else. Alec had literally answered every argument he could have possibly made against the idea. And he would have argued. Not because he didn’t love Alec enough. But because he loved him too much.

“They already know,” Alec said, tightening his arms around Magnus. His fiance looked like he was barely holding it together.

“You asked them before talking to me?” Magnus asked, searching Alec’s eyes. “And Catarina?” he added. Catarina had had a hand in this too.

“I told them that this was how it was going to be. They don’t get to make this decision for me but they had a right to know that it was what I had decided. And I spoke to Catarina first because I didn’t know if it was even possible. I didn’t want you to say yes if there wasn’t a way. I couldn’t do that to you,” Alec said, imagining dangling the promise of forever in front of Magnus then snatching it away. The thought was intolerable.

“And you promise that if this life ever becomes too much, You’ll stop taking it? You won’t suffer because you think that’s what I want?” Magnus asked, barely daring to believe that Alec would choose forever.

“I know you wouldn’t want me to suffer, Magnus. And I wouldn’t. If I was truly suffering, I would let go,” Alec promised.

Magnus thought about his party earlier on in the evening. Everyone who was there would have known. Maryse hadn’t looked at him like he was taking her son away from her or condemning him. Alec’s siblings hadn’t looked at him like he was ending their brother’s life. They had looked at him the way they always did. Like he was family. Like they loved him as one of their own, no matter what.

Looking up into Alec’s eyes, Magnus realized that Alec had truly thought it through and had given himself an out if it was too much. Opening his hand, he held the bottle out to Alec, promising that he would spend the rest of their lives ensuring that Alec didn’t regret his decision. And if there ever came a day when Alec wanted to stop taking the potion, he would let go.

Alec took the bottle and pressed his lips to Magnus’, cupping his face to hold him there a few seconds longer. “Thank you,” he whispered before pulling back. 

Opening the bottle, Alec pressed it to his lips and drained it in two gulps. Nothing happened at first. He stared into Magnus’ anxious golden eyes, waiting. When it did, it was sudden. A tingling sensation, almost a vibration, radiated from his stomach, making his eyes widen. It felt like magic was humming under his skin, running through every vein. The sensation lasted a minute or two before receding slightly.

“How do you feel? Does it hurt? Are you..?” Magnus asked, staring at his fiance. Alec was glowing, his entire body suffused with a white glow.

“I… I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt. It kind of… tickles?” Alec said uncertainly. “It’s like a humming beneath my skin. Onora said it would be like this and that you will have to make more for me when the feeling starts to fade. In about 100 years or so. Catarina will give you the recipe. She was the one who brewed it.”

Magnus stared at his fiance, searching for an ounce of regret on Alec’s face. He didn’t find any. The glow around Alec was starting to recede. Curling into Alec, he pulled his fiance into a kiss, still not quite able to believe that someone had chosen forever, for him. The love he felt for Alec at that moment was indescribable.

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. Catarina had been right, the one thing that he had always wanted was someone who would love him enough to stay forever. And Alec had chosen that. “Take me to bed and make love to me,” he whispered.

Alec scooped Magnus up in his arms, holding Magnus under his thighs when Magnus’ body curved around him. He sank into a kiss that he would never get enough of in ten years, or a hundred years, or a thousand, as he made his way to their bedroom. 

“Happy birthday, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec murmured when he lay Magnus back on their golden sheets, grinning when Magnus’ face lit up as he tested the name out. He was more than happy to make love to his future husband.

“Maybe I should say the same to you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Today is the first day of our future,” Magnus said, looking up at Alec when his fiance settled between his legs. And what a future it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all didn't see that coming!
> 
> A massive happy birthday to Magnus Bane, one of the two men that I would give my life for. He inspires me every single day and deserves all the love and happiness in the world. A truly beautiful soul.


	10. War of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec receives a text out of the blue from an old sub, asking for help, old wounds are reopened. As desperate as he is to see Magnus, he can't help but wonder if Magnus would ever be able to forgive him for leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Brittney, who wanted soft, Loving BDSM for the boys to reconnect with.
> 
> Tags; AU, Ceo!Alec, WarReporter!Magnus, ExMilitary!Alec, Light BDSM, Toys, Buttplug, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Edging, Handjob, Rimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Trust, Injured Alec, Vulnerable Alec, Sub Magnus, Dom Alec, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.

Alec sat at his desk, taking notes on the quarterly reports his directors were giving him from around the globe. The conference call was almost over and so far, the numbers looked good. When his phone went off on the table, he picked it up discreetly, eyes flicking down to see who was texting him.

“Ladies, gentlemen, I’m sorry but I’ll have to cut this short. Maia will be in touch with a time that we can reschedule,” Alec said as evenly as he could. He pulled a tight smile onto his face for his employees until all six of the screens went blank.

A deep breath escaped him when he was alone. His thumb hovered over the screen as he stared at the name, Magnus. Instead of swiping to unlock his phone, his eyes flicked to the photos on his desk. The one that caught his eye was one of him and his old squad.

It had been a long time since the photo was taken and he had come a long way from the days of running through the desert with 100+ pounds on his back, sweating his way through the latest mission. But he couldn’t think of Magnus without thinking of his military days. His military days were the reason he and Magnus were no longer together.

Eight years earlier, Alec had joined up and made the difficult decision to let Magnus go. He hadn’t wanted Magnus waiting around for him, wasting his life for someone who might not return from war. The decision had made his deployment almost unbearable. While his squad received constant letters from their partners, he had only ever had letters from his family. Sure, they were great. But it wasn’t the same as receiving word from a lover.

When Alec had returned, he had thought about calling Magnus, trying to see him again. He could have done with Magnus’ support in settling back into civilian life and building his business over the last five years. Both had been difficult transitions. 

But, of course, by the time he had returned, Magnus had been off traveling the world, reporting on the wars he had fought in and others. He hadn’t seen Magnus since before he had joined up so to see Magnus’ name on his phone once more was a shock, to say the least. They exchanged the occasional ‘Happy Birthday’ or ‘Merry Christmas’ texts but that had been the extent of their communication since he’d been home.

With shaking fingers, Alec unlocked his phone and clicked onto the message.

**_Hi, Alec, how are you? I’m sorry to bother you. I know this is totally out of the blue but I need your help. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate. I hope you’re well, Magnus._ **

Alec was surprised by the message but not the formality. He had often thought about Magnus over the years. How could he not? They’d known each other since they were fifteen. They had shared so many experiences but they had both been heartbroken when he had left. The formality was understandable. A lot could change in eight years.

Alec thought of several replies, even typed a few of them out before deleting them. Half sounded too formal, the rest too informal. What was he supposed to say? In the end, he decided on one, finger hovering over the send button before pressing down.

**_You aren’t bothering me, at all. What do you need?_ **

Alec chewed his lip while he waited for a reply. It took a while but he didn’t hesitate this time when his phone went off.

**_I need your help with something I’m working on. M._ **

It wasn’t what Alec was expecting but he replied right away.

**_Absolutely. When do you want to meet? A._ **

The newest reply came faster, making Alec smile when it did.

**_Is tonight okay? M._ **

**_Sure, I’ll make dinner. A._ **

Alec panicked when he realized how pushy that sounded. He quickly snapped out another text, hoping he hadn’t made Magnus uncomfortable.

**_If you want, that is. A._ **

**_Sure, dinner would be nice. Where do you live now? M._ **

A sigh of relief escaped him when Magnus texted back, even if it had taken a minute.

**_I’m still at my old place. A._ **

**_I’ll be there at eight? M._ **

**_Perfect. See you tonight. A._ **

Alec sat in his chair, staring out of the window as he spun his phone between his fingers. This certainly wasn’t how he thought he would be ending his day when he’d left his apartment that morning. He definitely wasn’t complaining though. 

**

When the buzzer went at eight sharp, Alec left the pans on the stove and went to answer it as quickly as he could. He peered into the mirror in his hallway, nervously trying to make his hair lie flat before taking a deep breath. When he was as ready as he was ever going to be, he lifted the phone next to the door and buzzed Magnus in.

Alec peered through the peephole, his stomach fluttering with anticipation. Even though he was waiting for Magnus, he still jumped when Magnus came into view and knocked. Waiting a moment so he didn’t look like a desperate loner, he opened the door, smiling when he could see Magnus in full view. What a view it was. Everything came rushing back.

“Magnus, you look great. Come in,” Alec said, stepping back. Magnus had a few lines around his eyes, his hair styled in a mohawk, which was different from how Magnus used to wear it. But he still looked amazing. Still as fashionable as ever, still as beautiful. More so, even.

“Alexander. It’s good to see you again,” Magnus said, taking a moment to appreciate Alec before stepping into the apartment. “To say thank you for dinner,” he said, handing over a bottle of sauvignon. 

“There was no need. But thank you,” Alec said, gawping a little as Magnus took his coat off and handed it over. Magnus had filled out, a lot, since the last time he had seen him.

“I’m surprised you’re still here. I heard you were a big shot CEO now with your own company,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. Alec looked older but was still as hot as he had been all those years ago. Hotter, even. He liked the beard and the suit, though, the jacket and tie were missing.

“It’s home. The familiarity helped me settle back in when I got home. When I started making enough money to get a new place… well, I couldn’t leave,” Alec said, closing the closet door with Magnus’ coat hung inside.

“Are you making enchiladas?” Magnus asked, taking a deep sniff of the scent that wafted down the hallway from the kitchen.

“It used to be your favorite,” Alec smiled before leading the way into the kitchen. 

“It still is,” Magnus said, eyeing the limp Alec walked with. “What did you do to your leg?” he asked, noticing that there were rails on the walls that never used to be there.

“It’s an old injury, from when I was deployed. That’s why I left, medical discharge,” Alec said with a tight smile. It wasn’t something that he usually talked about. Whenever he was out of the apartment, he walked with a cane but he rarely bothered at home, using the furniture and rails to get around.

“That must have been rough, I know you wanted to make a career out of it,” Magnus said, following Alec into the kitchen. The place had changed, he noted. Maybe Alec hadn’t been interested in finding a flashy apartment but he had certainly upgraded.

“It was and I did. When I got back… let’s just say it was an adjustment. But enough about me, what about you?” Alec asked, gesturing to the stools on the other side of the island his stove was situated in. 

“I’m good. I’ve seen the world, just like I always wanted,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec offered him a glass of wine that was already chilled. He took a seat, watching Alec put the enchiladas together. 

“I’ve read some of your articles,” Alec said, choosing not to mention that he had stalked Magnus’ career over the last five years. Magnus was an investigative reporter. He traveled into war zones to report on what was happening.

“It wasn’t exactly what I’d been thinking when I was making those travel plans,” Magnus said with a tight smile. 

“No, no, I imagine it wasn’t,” Alec said, bending to put the dish of enchiladas in the oven. “What brings you back to New York?” he asked.

“That’s what I needed your help with,” Magnus said, seizing on the opportunity to move on. “I’m writing a book and I was wondering if you could help me with it?” he asked.

“Sure, what’s it about?” Alec asked, taking his glass and circling the island to sit next to Magnus. He couldn’t get over how good Magnus looked. Or how surreal it was to have Magnus back in his apartment.

“It’s about what it’s like to return to civilian life after war. I understand that it’s a big ask and if you don’t want to help, that’s totally fine. I wouldn’t hold it against you,” Magnus said, angling his body toward Alec. He had been out there, had seen what it was like for himself. But his own experiences would be nothing compared to what Alec would have gone through.

Alec paused mid-sip, clearing his throat as he lowered his glass. It  _ was _ a big ask. He didn’t like talking about his time on the front line. But if anyone could get him to open up about it, it would be Magnus. 

“Can I ask why you want to write about that?” Alec asked, placing his glass down on the granite countertop of the island. His hand found his leg of its own free will, massaging it under the counter. 

“Because I’ve seen what it’s like out there. I know how hard it must be to come back to this life after experiencing something like that. People need to know what it’s like. It doesn’t get talked about enough. I want to change that, give people like you a voice,” Magnus said, placing his hand over Alec’s. He had missed touching Alec. 

It had been hard to say goodbye and had taken years for Magnus to get over the way they had ended. He had always known that Alec would leave one day, Alec came from a military family. The plan had always been for him to enlist. But, he had always thought he would wait for Alec to come back. When Alec had said that it was over, it was a shock.

It wasn’t until Magnus had seen the realities of war for himself, that he had understood Alec’s decision. And while he had missed Alec more than he could put into words, he had made peace with it. Seeing him now, after all these years was bittersweet. Alec was just as beautiful as he had always been and it hurt all over again but it was a different kind of hurt now. An ache for what they could have had instead of the pain of Alec walking away.

“I need time… can I think about it?” Alec asked, squeezing Magnus’ fingers back. The touch was so familiar and yet, it was like touching Magnus was brand new, all over again.

“Of course. Take all the time you need. I know it’s a big thing to talk about, that it will be hard. You need to make the right decision for you,” Magnus said, taking his hand back when Alec nodded. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, feeling the ghost of Magnus’ fingers in the palm of his hand.

“What’s been happening with you? How do you like being a CEO?” Magnus asked to distract himself from the tingle in his fingers.

“It’s okay,” Alec chuckled, picking his glass up once more. “I’m more of a politician than I thought I would be but business is good. Izzy got married, by the way,” he said.

“She did? Who’s the lucky guy?” Magnus asked, settling back into the old familiarity of talking about people he had known for a long time. 

“The lucky guy is a girl. She’s called Maia,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. “She’s my PA. They were having some torrid love affair behind my back, thinking that I didn’t know. Izzy’s pregnant now, five months. They used a doner,” he said.

“Wow, that I’ve got to see. I had no idea. What about Max and Jace?” Magnus asked, trying to imagine Izzy pregnant.  _ Good for her _ , he thought. 

“She’d love to see you again,” Alec said, smiling fondly. Izzy and Magnus had been close. “As for Max and Jace, Max will be starting at UCLA soon and Jace finally settled down. Clary… has grown on me. She’s good for him.”

“Which means you hated her on sight,” Magnus teased. He knew that pause. 

“Of course. She’s okay though. You’d like her,” Alec said.

“I can’t believe Max is starting college. Why is he going all the way out there?” Magnus asked, feeling old. 

“Mom and Dad split up. Dad lives out in LA. Max visited the campus while he was staying out there last summer and loved it. It will be hard for Mom, you know what she’s like. But it’s only for a few years. Max had to promise to visit every semester and move back here when he’s done,” Alec explained.

“I’m sorry to hear that, your family was always so close,” Magnus said, gripping Alec’s hand once more.

“It’s for the best, they’re happier apart. They both remarried and are much happier with their new partners,” Alec shrugged. It had been hard, he had had a wonderful childhood. Sometimes, however, people grew apart. “They’re still friends and we see Dad as much as possible,” he shrugged. 

“Have you settled down?” Magnus asked, wondering why he was holding his breath. He half expected it. Alec was gorgeous and loving and fiercely protective of those he loved, even to his own detriment. The guy was a catch and it would be an absolute crime for him to be single. Although, he could admit to himself that he was kind of hoping Alec was.

“No. There have been a couple of flings but nothing has lasted,” Alec said. He didn’t add that it was because those people weren’t Magnus. “What about you?” he asked, refusing to let hope ring in his voice. He would understand if Magnus never wanted to see him again after his book was written. 

“Constant traveling doesn’t really offer many opportunities to settle down,” Magnus chuckled, half wistfully. After the last five years, settling down seemed like a wonderful idea. “I guess it was just a case of wrong place, wrong time,” he said. He wasn’t talking about the flings and one night stands he’d had since they had been parted. 

“Shame. But that means that there will be a right place and a right time,” Alec said. He felt guilty over his relief. It didn’t mean that Magnus would instantly fall back into his arms again but he could always hope.

“Perhaps,” Magnus said. 

“What about family? Have you spoken to your dad?” Alec asked. He got up and hobbled around the island to check dinner, pulling it out when he saw it was done.

“We’re trying to patch things up,” Magnus said, following Alec around the island. He opened the cupboard behind Alec without a thought and grabbed a couple of plates. It took him a moment to realize that they were in the same place they had always been, even though the kitchen had been remodeled. The layout was close enough to the old one. 

“I hope you can get back to a good place,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand before plating their dinner up. Magnus and his father had had a good relationship until they had lost Magnus’ mother when Magnus had been seventeen. Asmodeus had grown distant after that. He was glad they were trying to work things out. 

“Me too. And, I hope your cooking has improved,” Magnus said, pouring them an extra-large glass each, just in case. A grin tugged at the corner of his lips when Alec elbowed him.

“To be fair, Mom still does most of my cooking. She was asking after you, by the way,” Alec said, taking his seat once more.

“I’ll drop by and see her, meet this new husband of hers. We’ll see if he’s good enough,” Magnus grinned before trying the first cheesy bite. It was good, surprisingly so.

“She’d love that. And Luke is a good man,” Alec said, stuffing a forkful of chicken in his mouth. 

They ate in companionable silence, stealing small glances at each other and drinking more wine than they probably should. When they finished, Magnus teased that Alec had made an adequate dinner and declared he was stuffed. Which Alec took as a huge compliment. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Alec said when Magnus moved to wash the dishes. 

Magnus’ head snapped around when Alec spoke. He had missed that tone of voice almost as much as he had missed Alec. They used to have an… interesting, side to their relationship and he would hear that tone often. It still made him shiver, hearing it again.

“You’re my guest. Plus, I have a dishwasher now,” Alec grinned, wondering if he imagined Magnus’ reaction to his tone of voice. He hadn’t used it intentionally. He took Magnus’ plate and loaded it into the machine. “You ready for dessert?” he asked, topping their glasses up.

“I need to let my dinner settle first,” Magnus said, taking a large sip of his wine. Large, being half of the glass. And Alec hadn’t been stingy with the measures either. “How about a tour while we wait? This place has changed,” he said, looking around the kitchen. It was a lot nicer.

“Sure,” Alec said, gesturing for Magnus to follow him. Leading Magnus through his apartment, he showed how he had renovated each room, smiling at the memories of them there. The place might have changed but what they’d shared in the apartment still echoed in the rooms, making him whistful but happy that Magnus had come.

“I have to say, I wholeheartedly approve,” Magnus said, ducking out of Alec’s bedroom. Alec had done a nice job, even restored some of the apartment’s original features. They stood in the hallway, both of them trying not to look at the last door at the end. He didn’t know if he had the balls to talk about the elephant in the room. Or hallway, as it were. 

“I didn’t change it,” Alec said, finding his courage at the bottom of his glass. He felt a little tipsy, not used to drinking wine. He was more of a ‘one beer at the end of the week’ kind of guy these days.

“You didn’t?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking to the door. “Do you use it?” he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

“No. Not for a long time. Not since you. That was our room,” Alec said, draining the last of his drink, grinning nervously when Magnus did the same. “Want to have a look?” he asked. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Magnus nodded, a smirk quirking the corner of Magnus’ soft lips up. He remembered those lips well.

Magnus followed Alec into the room, letting out a sigh when Alec flicked the light on. It was like coming home. He looked around at the navy blue walls, unchanged in the eight years since he had last stepped inside. The same four-post bed was there, the same sets of drawers and cupboards. Though, the racks on the walls were empty.

“Ah, those I did change. I couldn’t have that stuff in here… in the apartment anymore when I came home,” Alec said when Magnus dropped his empty glass onto a shelf and patted the empty racks. The day he had returned home and wandered in here, completely lost, he had thrown away every crop, paddle, whip and set of shackles that they had owned. He couldn’t deal with them anymore.

Alec didn’t deal well with anything violent anymore. While BDSM wasn’t something that was supposed to be practiced out of anger, he had still gotten rid of them. At the end of the day, the implements were still used to cause pain, albeit, pleasurable pain.

“I understand,” Magnus said, wandering around the room. “Did you get rid of it all?” he asked, opening one of the drawers. He grinned at Alec when he saw it still contained toys, the next one down, buttplugs, the next cock rings. “I guess I have my answer,” he chuckled.

“I didn’t have a total meltdown,” Alec laughed, joining Magnus at the drawers. It had been a while since he had come into the room, other than to clean it. Half of the stuff in the drawers, he had forgotten they owned. 

“Wait, do you still have…?” Magnus opened the closet door, next to the drawers, his breath catching in his throat when his eyes landed on the leather pants Alec used to wear while they were in there. “Fuck,” he muttered, memories of Alec in those pants swirling through his head.

“They probably wouldn’t fit anymore. I’ve bulked up since those days,” Alec said, running his hand over the leather when Magnus pulled them out of the closet. He told himself that his hand didn’t tingle and his dick didn’t harden a fraction when his hand brushed Magnus’ but it was a big fat lie.

“You should wear them if they do. You always looked so hot in them,” Magnus said before he could think better of the words. His eyes flicked up to meet Alec’s gaze, wondering if Alec realized he’d taken hold of his hand. 

“My leg doesn’t bend that well anymore, I don’t think I’d be able to get them on,” Alec said, unable to look away from Magnus’ eyes. Magnus’ pupils had dilated impossibly wide, leaving a ring of the pretty, rich, brown irises around the edges. Without a thought, he pulled Magnus close, too overwhelmed by Magnus’ proximity to resist.

Magnus let his body take over, his hands wrapping around the back of Alec’s neck in an instant. The move was so familiar that he didn’t even question himself. He simply surrendered to Alec, and to every instinct that flooded him. Even after all of these years, he still wanted Alec. Badly. 

Alec pressed Magnus into the closet door, fitting their lips together perfectly. He kissed Magnus like a man starving for oxygen and Magnus was the sole provider of air. His arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist, finding their home easily, pulling Magnus flush against him.

Magnus kissed Alec back just as hard, tugging at the locks at the nape of Alec’s neck. He opened up when Alec’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip, the gesture almost demanding. It reminded him of the nights they had spent in this room, worshipping each other for hours. A low groan built in the back of his throat when Alec’s tongue invaded his mouth, practically owning it. 

Alec liked how Magnus fought back, Magnus’ body pressing closer to his, practically grinding against him. The almost desperate gesture allayed his fear that he had overstepped a line. When the need to breathe became vital, he pulled back, eyes flicking over Magnus’ lips before looking up to meet Magnus’ gaze.

What Alec saw there had him moving, pressing his lips to Magnus’ again while moving Magnus back toward the bed that stood in the middle of the room. He would have picked Magnus up and carried him to it but his leg barely held his own weight anymore. 

Magnus broke the kiss when they reached the bed, the edge of the mattress hitting the back of his knees hard enough for him to fall onto it. Looking up at Alec, seeing that Alec wanted it as much as he did, he tugged Alec’s shirt out of the waistband of his pants and started undoing the buttons.

“Magnus, are you sure?” Alec asked breathlessly, meeting Magnus’ gaze once more.

“I’m sure. I want you, Alexander,” Magnus said, continuing with Alec’s buttons when Alec nodded. It didn’t take long to get through them, tugging Alec’s shirt apart when he reached the last one. “Shit. You weren’t kidding when you said that you’d bulked up,” he said, eyes roving over Alec’s body. There was a lot more muscle than he remembered.

“Speak for yourself. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way your sleeves are barely clinging onto those biceps,” Alec grinned. Magnus’ arms had gotten so big that the shirt was creased above and below Magnus’ biceps. He wondered if Magnus ever hulked out of his clothes.

Magnus chuckled, winking up at Alec before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alec’s abs. Fuck, they felt good under his lips. Firm. His hands wrapped around Alec’s hips, pulling him closer so he could explore.

Alec’s hand slid into Magnus’ hair, his fingers curling over Magnus’ scalp. The nipping kisses Magnus pressed into his stomach and hips had him curling over Magnus’ head. They felt good, better than he remembered. He was so lost to the pleasure of the kisses that he didn’t notice Magnus undoing his button and fly until he heard the sound of the zip ring out through their shallow breaths.

“It’s not pretty,” Alec warned, his hands reflexively gripping his pants when Magnus moved to pull them down. With the few people he had slept with since he had been home, it had always been a ‘lights off, under cover of darkness’ kind of fuck. And he didn’t allow people to touch his leg more than necessary or at all if he could help it. Certainly not with their hands.

“You know that every part of you is beautiful to me, don’t you? Even the parts that you think are broken,” Magnus said, filling his eyes with reassurance. When Alec nodded, he tugged Alec’s pants down, only looking away from Alec’s eyes when Alec nodded again. The scarring on Alec’s leg was extensive, covering his left thigh down the outside of it from his hip to just below his knee. Bending his head, he pressed his lips to the scar. 

Alec flinched when Magnus’ lips pressed to the scar that started at his hip. There was always some pain in the muscles and while most of the skin was numb, grafted on in patches, he could feel Magnus’ lips there. It had been a long time since he had equated any kind of softness to that part of his body but the soft press of Magnus’ lips had him shaking. 

“Is that okay? Am I hurting you?” Magnus asked, pulling back to look up at Alec. When Alec looked back down at him, shaking his head, he pulled Alec’s head down. The strain in Alec’s jaw was noticeable from a mile away. “Am I hurting you?” he asked.

“No, it feels good,” Alec breathed, meeting Magnus’ gaze. It was true, the sensation was nice. He just wasn’t used to people looking. 

Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t lying but the strain was still there, in his jaw and his eyes. Realization struck. It wasn’t hurting Alec but Alec obviously wasn’t used to people touching him there anymore. Nobody knew Alec better than him. He knew exactly what Alec needed at that moment. Control. 

Magnus dropped his head, looking down at the floor, and clasped his hands behind his back. They had never been into the whole ‘sub sitting at his Dom’s feet’ scenario. It had never done anything for either of them. But this was always how he had submitted in the past.

Alec jerked upright, staring down at Magnus. His lungs quit, seeing Magnus resume his old submissive pose. It was something he’d never thought he would have the pleasure of seeing again. As easily as Magnus had fallen back into his role, he did the same. It was like breathing.

“Take your clothes off, Magnus,” Alec said, awkwardly kicking his way out of his pants, his boxers following. When Magnus quickly complied, he took a wobbly step back, watching. He’d almost forgotten how quickly Magnus used to follow his commands and Magnus reacted just as quickly now.

Alec watched Magnus reveal his body. Pants, suspenders, vest, shirt, disappearing one after the other, followed by Magnus’ socks and boxers. Reaching out when Magnus stood at the foot of the bed with his head bowed, hands clasped behind his back, he ran his hands over Magnus’ body, learning the new contours. 

“You’re a work of art,” Alec said, circling Magnus’ body.  _ Jeez, he looks even better from the back _ , he thought, seeing Magnus’ arm muscles strain, framing Magnus’ muscular back perfectly. “Hands and knees, on the bed,” he said, crossing to the drawers when Magnus crawled onto the bed. 

Alec pulled them open, one by one, collecting a buttplug, lube, wipes, a wand, and condoms. When he flicked the wand on, he found the batteries were dead so he grabbed a fresh pack of batteries too, thankful that he’d always hoarded so many accessories for their stuff. 

Magnus looked down at the collection Alec dropped on the bed in front of him, eyes roving over the stuff. When he saw the condoms, he looked up at Alec. “Do you want to use them?” he asked. They had stopped using condoms years ago. Neither of them liked the feel of them. 

“I thought I’d give you the option. It’s been a long time. I’m clean,” Alec said.

“Me too. I don’t want them,” Magnus said. He trusted Alec with his life. Literally. If Alec said he was clean, he was clean.

Alec tossed the box aside. Magnus wouldn’t lie about something like that. Taking the wipes, he had to pull six dry ones out of the pack before he found some wet ones, using the wipes to clean the fine layer of dust off of the toys. 

Magnus watched Alec replace the batteries in the wand, a shudder skittering down his sine when Alec flicked it on. The toy buzzed to life, getting louder and quieter as Alec moved through the settings. The sound had his whole body twitching, alert for the undoubted pleasure Alec was about to bring him. He didn’t even have to ask what Alec had planned to know it was going to be good.

Alec flicked the wand off and lay it on the bed in front of Magnus, letting him look at it while he grabbed the plug and lube. Moving slowly to the foot of the bed, he replaced the battery in the vibrating buttplug too but left it off. For now. 

“I need you to move back. I can’t kneel on the bed behind you,” Alec said, thankful when Magnus silently moved closer, shuffling backward, without making an issue of his bad leg. When Magnus’ feet hung over the edge of the mattress, he placed his hands on Magnus’ ass. 

Alec bent down and spread Magnus’ cheeks, almost groaning when Magnus arched for him. Flicking his tongue over Magnus’ hole, he watched Magnus arch a little more, pushing closer to his mouth. He stopped moving until Magnus stilled. Letting his tongue snake out once more, he flicked the tip of it over Magnus’ hole, watching Magnus’ reactions.

Magnus held still, against his better judgment. The light pressure on his rim was maddening but he knew how to wait. He was rewarded when Alec’s flattened tongue licked him harder, rubbing back and forth over his entrance. The sensation made his legs shake, fingers curling into the sheets. 

“Please,” Magnus breathed when Alec applied a tiny bit more pressure. The tip of Alec’s tongue, pushing into his ass, teasing his rim, had his head dropping. He took deep breaths, fighting the moan that wanted to escape him. 

“God, I’ve missed this ass,” Alec said, pulling back for a moment to tease Magnus a little. He couldn’t resist for long though. Teasing his tongue in and out of Magnus’ hole, he willed it to relax, going a little deeper each time he pushed in. 

“It’s missed you,” Magnus said, his eyelids fluttering while Alec tongue-fucked him open. The short thrusts of Alec’s tongue had never failed to make him open up. The pleasure only deepened when a questing finger pushed into his ass too. As tempted as he was to push back, he waited once more.

Alec went slowly, twisting his finger with every thrust until he could add another. He hadn’t forgotten Magnus’ threshold, how much Magnus could take and how quickly. When Magnus’ rim was loose enough to be able to take the plug, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the plug and lube. 

Slicking the plug up, and pouring some of the lube down Magnus’ crack, Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ lower back, stopping him from jerking. The lube was cold. Seeing Magnus still under his touch, he pressed the tip of the plug to Magnus’ hole and started teasing it in and out. 

Magnus’ ass fought the intrusion at first, the lube cold and the tip of the bulbous plug wider than a finger. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing so Alec could try again. The plug slid into him a little more smoothly, making his eyelids flutter, his breath hitching.

“Just relax, that’s it, breathe,” Alec said, twisting the plug as he pushed. He couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus’ rim, watching it stretch around the plug, finally accepting it once the widest part was in. “Good, you did good,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ ass cheek when the plug was in place, the wide finger loop sitting snugly between Magnus’ firm cheeks.

Alec let his hands wander over Magnus’ hips and up his sides, the tips of his fingers feeling Magnus out. He loved the way Magnus’ body trembled under his touch. Just as it always had. Trailing his lips over Magnus’ hip, he worked his way up his spine, sucking and nipping to the sounds of Magnus shallow breathing.

Magnus straightened up when Alec’s hands slid over his shoulders and pulled him up, kneeling at the end of the bed. The kisses up his spine continued when Alec could reach without hurting himself. Working around Alec’s injury would be a new experience but one that he was looking forward to. 

When Alec’s tongue flicked over his neck, Magnus gave into the moans that had been building. It felt so good, having Alec touch him again. The benefit of being with an old lover was that he didn’t have to explain what turned him on. He didn’t need to show Alec where all of his most sensitive places were, Alec knew them all. They had spent years exploring each other and that showed in each touch. 

“Don’t cum,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, reaching between them to flick the switch on the buttplug. The dulled sound of the vibrations broke through the room, making his dick twitch. Pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck, he gripped both of Magnus’ hips tightly and started swaying Magnus back and forth.

The plug was a short one, something that Alec used to his advantage. It wasn’t long enough to sit flush against Magnus’ prostate constantly but each backward motion of Magnus’ hips had it pressing into the sensitive gland. Each time he did, he would hold Magnus there a little longer, prolonging the contact. 

Magnus gripped his thighs firmly, his fingers digging in. Each time his hips were pulled backward, the pleasure would build, the buzzing on his nerves just enough to have pleasure radiating to his gut. But then Alec would thrust his hips forward before it could build too much. It was the sweetest torture, Alec’s specialty

Tilting his head when Alec’s kisses on his neck became more insistent, Magnus tried to take deep breaths. And failed. It felt too good, too familiar. A low, husky groan escaped him when Alec pulled him back again and held him there, Alec sucking a mark into his pulse point. The position had him bucking a little, the pressure building on his prostate.

“Fuck… fuck…” Magnus gasped, fighting his orgasm back. The heavy feeling in his balls told him it was a matter of moments. Thankfully, Alec pushed his hips forward, his shoulders flush against Alec’s body, giving him a reprieve. 

“You’re doing so well,” Alec whispered, tilting Magnus’ head around with one finger under Magnus’ chin. He pressed his lips gently to Magnus’, pulling away when Magnus tried to deepen it. “Hold it off,” he said, brushing his lips over Magnus’, again and again. 

Magnus nodded into the kiss. The pressure on his prostate was gone but the nerves in his rim were under constant fire. They used to test their endurance, finding more and more inventive ways to hold their orgasms at bay. He used some of his old tricks, breathing through it, squeezing the base of his cock now and then. Not that that helped much. 

Alec molded himself to Magnus’ back, the underside of his solid dick pressed against the finger loop of the plug. He got the after-effects of the vibrations. It was nowhere near as strong as Magnus would be feeling it but it still felt good. He moved his hips backward, still glued to Magnus’ back, in turn pulling Magnus backward. 

“That feels so good,” Magnus said breathlessly, his body jolting once more from the contact of the plug against his nerves. Just as he had before, Alec pushed him back and forth again, building the pressure in increments. And just as he had before, he held the orgasm off. 

Alec reached around and gripped the base of Magnus’ cock, hard. It felt good in his hand - like it belonged there. Like his fingers belonged wrapped around the thick shaft. He set them swaying back and forth, almost like a dance. Thankfully, his leg didn’t hinder the movements. Granted, he had to put his full weight on his other leg but it was worth it.

“Alexander,” Magnus muttered, shaking in Alec’s arms. He had to grip the hand that was holding his hip, interlocking his fingers with Alec’s, his other hand wrapping over Alec’s to help squeeze his cock harder. 

“You can do it, Magnus. You can hold it back,” Alec said, knowing that Magnus had it in him. Nobody had control like Magnus Bane. He pushed Magnus forward, relieving the pressure on Magnus’ prostate. 

Alec let Magnus come back down, unable to stop himself from trailing soft, gentle kisses over Magnus’ shoulder. He released Magnus’ hip and slid his hand around Magnus’ waist, fingers splayed over Magnus’ abdomen. “Again,” he said, holding Magnus to him, pulling both their hips backward, his solid dick pressing the plug downward into Magnus’ prostate. 

Magnus fought for air, instinctively pushing back against Alec’s body. The familiar scratch of chest hair on his back was almost his undoing. Aside from Alec’s gorgeous ass and amazing dick and beautiful eyes and the forearms that were drool-worthy, not to mention those lips, he had missed Alec’s chest hair the most. 

Even if they had gone a night without making love or using their room, Magnus had loved nothing more than laying his head on Alec’s chest and swirling his fingers through the thick hair on Alec’s chest.

Magnus turned his head again, pulling Alec’s face to his own so he could kiss Alec again. He needed some way to ground himself. Kissing Alec probably wasn’t the way to go about it but he needed to feel Alec’s plump lips on his own.

“You’re amazing,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips, easing the pressure once more when he felt Magnus’ thighs tremble against his own. Magnus’ heavy, panting breaths were beautiful. “Show me how you touch yourself,” he said.

Magnus’ grip around Alec’s hand, where it still held the base of his shaft, tightened. He moved Alec’s hand up and down his length, groaning when his pleasure doubled. Each time they pumped his shaft, he would buck, his hips moving automatically to fuck into their combined grip. It had the plug vibrating through his nerves, again and again. 

“I can’t hold it, Alexander,” Magnus whimpered, fighting his body. The grip was just too good, speeding up over his length. His balls were too heavy, tightening faster than they had the previous times.

“You can cum,” Alec said, snapping his hips forward to hold Magnus in place against him, jerking him faster with twisting pulls. 

Magnus almost screamed when his orgasm ripped through him, his balls drawing up. He painted their hands and a good portion of the top sheet white, shuddering in Alec’s grip. 

“It’s too… it’s too much. Alexander, it’s...” Magnus managed to mutter.

“I got you,” Alec said, holding Magnus upright, reaching between them to flick the buttplug off. He had missed those noises, missed the shake of Magnus’ body when he came. It was such a beautiful sight. And ridiculously hot. Enough to make his own dick leak against Magnus’ lower back and the tops of his ass cheeks.

“I know you do,” Magnus said breathlessly, gripping Alec’s hand tightly where it still pumped his dick with light, languid strokes. 

“Do you think you’ll have another one in you?” Alec asked, fastening his lips to the junction of Magnus’ shoulder and neck.

“Please don’t tell me that you’re not going to fuck me,” Magnus said, turning his head to look at Alec. They had just gotten started and he knew that Alec could give him more than one orgasm. Their scenes could last for hours. Not to mention, Alec hadn’t cum yet.

“Of course I am,” Alec grinned, pressing his lips to Magnus’ once more. When he was sure Magnus was steady enough, he let go and circled the bed to grab the wand. The movement was good for his stiff leg but he ignored it to take his place behind Magnus once more.

“Can you use it on me while you fuck me?” Magnus asked, eyeing the wand. He knew that it was Alec’s show and had no doubt that whatever Alec did to him would be amazing but it was one of their all-time favorite toys, and so versatile.

Alec grinned, liking Magnus’ idea as much as his own. He had planned on putting Magnus through another round of edging but he was as hard as a rock and desperate to be buried in Magnus after so long. “Bend over,” he said.

When Magnus did as he was told, Alec reached down and tugged the plug gently from Magnus’ ass. His eyes never left Magnus’ rim, groaning once more at the stretch. And at how loose Magnus was when he tossed the plug onto the bed. Not wanting to waist another minute, he lubed his dick up, pulling Magnus back upright as he did, and pushed into Magnus with one smooth thrust.

Magnus lost his breath, his eyes slamming closed. He was so full. So much fuller than he’d felt with the plug. He had to reach up behind him and hold onto Alec, his arms wrapping around Alec’s neck, fingers threading into the hair on the back of Alec’s head. This was exactly how it was meant to be. Them, in that room, Alec buried to the hilt, their bodies molded together. Perfection.

Alec plastered himself to Magnus’ back once more when he bottomed out, almost losing his mind from being inside Magnus’ body, and flicked the wand onto the lowest setting. He pressed the rounded head to the side of Magnus’ knee and trailed it up the outside of Magnus’ thigh, sweeping it over Magnus’ hip and across the bottom of his stomach. 

“Jesus, I forgot how powerful this is,” Magnus muttered, his body jerking. The wand was on the lowest setting too. When Alec swept the wand back and forth over his stomach, every muscle contracted, bending him forward, pushing him further back onto Alec’s dick. The pleasure of it skittered through him, leaving him breathless and jerky.

Alec withdrew his hips as he changed the wand’s direction, dragging the wand up the underside of Magnus’ balls and cock as he pushed back in. The clench of Magnus’ asshole was insane but it was the noise that escaped Magnus that had him doing it again. The breathless whimper was amazing. 

Alec stopped when he bottomed out again and ran the wand down Magnus’ inner thigh. He trailed it back up as he withdrew, thrusting back in when he grazed the wand over Magnus’ sac and down the inside of Magnus’ right inner thigh.

“More,” Magnus begged, not knowing whether to push back on Alec’s dick or down to chase the pleasure of the wand. Every new thrust was accompanied by Alec running the wand over a different part of his body. He almost lost it when Alec picked up the pace, trailing the wand from nipple to nipple, thrusting into him, again and again.

Alec ran the wand up Magnus’ chest and down his stomach, trying desperately to breathe. Each thrust had Magnus’ ass clinging to him, clenching on his dick, drawing him further in. Trying to pace himself, he turned his head and pressed his lips to Magnus’ bicep, sucking a mark into the skin. It was huge, straining against his lips. Magnus really did look amazing.

“Fuck yourself on my dick,” Alec said, holding his hips still when his leg refused to cooperate. When Magnus started moving, Magnus’ fingers tightening in his hair, tugging, he trailed the wand down Magnus’ cock and flicked it to the highest setting.

“Fuck!” Magnus cried out when the vibrator was ramped right up to the highest setting. Every backward thrust of his hips had the wand dragging up the underside of his dick. Every forward thrust had it running back down. He was a mess, his movements jerky and uncontrolled. 

Magnus didn’t know what was more pleasurable. The rounded wand head, vibrating through his sac, the stretch on his rim, or the breathtaking moments when the wand massaged the glans in his cock head. “Alexander… Alexander, fuck!” he moaned. It was too much but he chased it with everything he had. 

“Just keep moving like that, you’re doing so well,” Alec grunted, snapping his hips forward when Magnus thrust back. He sped up with the wand, moving it up and down Magnus’ dick. In a fit of inspiration, he dipped the wand between Magnus’ legs to flick it over his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside.

“There, right there,” Magnus said, grinding on the wand. It proved too much, his prostate still sensitive from his first orgasm. He came with a shudder, choking his release out, cumming harder than he had the first time. 

Alec held the wand where it was, snapping his hips forward furiously. The clench of Magnus’ asshole and the vibrations that he could feel through Magnus’ body proved his undoing. He came hard, his balls drawing up fast, groaning his own release out when he filled Magnus’ ass.

Alec shuddered against Magnus, slumping into him. He dropped the wand on the bed, his hips jerking to a stop. “That was amazing,” he muttered into the nape of Magnus’ neck.

“It was. Like it used to be,” Magnus said, leaning into Alec when both of Alec’s arms wrapped around his stomach. The way Alec nuzzled into his neck felt nice. He had missed cuddly Alec almost as much as dominant Alec. 

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ throat as he pulled out of him, his dick rapidly softening. Even the drag as he withdrew was breathtaking. He moved to collect the toys, intending to take them through to the bathroom across the hall. His leg buckled but he managed to catch himself on the post of the bed, straightening up before Magnus could see.

Every time Alec stood up or stood in the same place for too long, his leg would seize up. He hated it, felt as though it made him look weak. When he had his balance again, he shuffled around the bed and sat down for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, watching Alec. When Alec only nodded, he crawled forward and wrapped himself around Alec’s body, looking over Alec’s shoulder. The sight of Alec rubbing his leg had him kicking himself. Of course, he wasn’t alright. Dropping a kiss on Alec’s shoulder, he climbed off the bed and gathered the toys up.

“Don’t go,” Alec said unable to keep the panic from his voice. “I’m sorry, I know I don’t have a right to ask you to stay. I just… I need you,” he admitted.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus said, standing between Alec’s open legs. When Alec’s head dropped, forehead against his stomach, he curled his fingers around the back of Alec’s neck, letting Alec wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Sorry…” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ skin, his eyes screwed up against the pain. A shiver ran through him when Magnus’ fingers massaged his scalp. He took deep breaths until the cramp that had taken hold of his thigh muscle began to recede.

Magnus dropped another kiss on Alec’s head when Alec’s arms loosened. He cupped Alec’s jaw before turning for the bathroom. When he reached it, he washed the toys with warm soapy water and set them on the windowsill to dry. He rinsed himself down, scrubbing the sweat and cum away. He would have showered but Alec needed him.

Opening the medicine cabinet when he’d dried off, Magnus found several bottles of pills there. Rifling through them, he found some pain pills. He soaked a cloth with warm, soapy water and filled a glass with cold water. Carrying them through to Alec, he stood over him until Alec took a couple of pills. 

“I’ll be fine in a minute, it just gets a bit stiff is all,” Alec said, embarrassed by his earlier outburst. He almost protested when Magnus knelt in front of him and started washing him down. But looking into Magnus’ eyes, he didn’t see pity there. Magnus cleaned him up because he wanted to, not because Magnus thought he was incapable.

“You don’t have to downplay it for me, Alexander. I saw those pills. That’s some heavy-duty stock of drugs you’ve got,” Magnus said, gently wiping the cloth down Alec’s sides and over his scars. “It’s okay to let your guard down, okay? Remember who you’re talking to. It’s me, not some stranger.”

“Some Dom I am, stupid leg,” Alec muttered, leaning into Magnus’ touch. He was right, it was Magnus. Eight years apart hadn’t changed who Magnus was to him. Not even when he had said goodbye. 

“Uhuh. Don’t. That injury doesn’t define you, Alec. It’s a part of who you are now but it doesn’t  _ change _ who you are. You’re just the same as you always were. Don’t doubt your capabilities. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about in that department,” Magnus said, his lips quirking up into a smile when Alec looked down at him. 

Alec took Magnus’ chin in his hand and pressed their lips together. Maybe he was pushing his luck but Magnus didn’t break the kiss now that they had finished so he kept on pushing his luck. 

Magnus tossed the cloth aside when Alec broke the kiss. He nudged at Alec until Alec climbed beneath the sheets. Tugging the top sheet off the bed, dropping it to the floor, he slid in beside Alec and curled into his chest. They were lying on the opposite sides of where they used to sleep but he realized Alec’s leg was the reason. He didn’t care, as long as he could press his face into Alec’s chest.

“I don’t expect anything of you...” Alec began, curling his fingers over Magnus’ shoulder, steeling himself to say the words that had run through his head when Magnus had been in the bathroom. “... but will you keep in touch when you go off on your next adventure? Text or call me now and then, to let me know you’re safe?” he asked.

“Alexander, I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus said, tilting his head back to look up into Alec’s eyes. “I’m back for good, I’m never leaving again. Okay?” he asked, snuggling into Alec’s chest again when Alec nodded, a surprised expression on Alec’s face. He swirled his fingers through Alec’s chest hair, as he always used to, listening to Alec’s breathing deepen. They had a lot to talk about but he didn’t intend to leave any time soon. 


	11. Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crazy Shadowhunter and her sick boyfriend return to their own realm, Magnus is accosted by the handsome Alec on his way out of the party. Before he knows it, he has agreed to a date with the mundane. Not all goes according to plan, however. There are a few... side effects that Magnus didn't anticipate with the return of his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Ruth, who wanted to see This World Inverted Malec deal with aphrodisiac magic.
> 
> Tags; Canon, This World Inverted, Magic Sex, First Dates, Magnus' Wild Magic, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, HandJobs, Desperate Magnus, Magical Preparation, Shy Magnus, Confident Alec, Buttplug, Thirsty Mofo's, Dick Riding, Multiple Orgasms, Soft Malec, Flip Flop Sex, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus.

Magnus closed the portal when Other Dimension Clary and Other Dimension Jace stumbled through it. He hoped they made it home before the poor guy bit the dust. When the swirling vortex of magic shut down, blinking out of existence, he looked down at his hands, rubbing the tips of his fingers together. 

It felt good to have magic running through his veins again. The magic came in handy. Especially when the Clary and Jace from his own dimension blinked into existence next to him, their bodies returning now that their invading counterparts had made it back to their own dimension.

“What was that? What… what…?” Jace asked, staring wide-eyed at the wall. He jumped back when he saw a dead monster next to the guy his girlfriend had been sneaking around with.

“Was that… magic?” Clary asked. They had just run through the wall, the purple wall. And now they were back here. And the wall was normal. And there was a monster. And the guy from TV was there, pressing his hands to their foreheads.

Magnus plucked the memories of the past twenty-four hours from Clary and Jace’s heads. It was easier than trying to explain magic to two people that he had no intention of seeing ever again. He marveled at how easily he remembered how to cast such spells. It had been decades. Centuries, even. 

“Who are you? Where are we?” Clary asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Your father is looking for you,” Magnus said to Clary, turning her and Jace before they could spot the demon. “The two of you snuck down here to make out before the party,” he said, ushering them toward the basement stairs. 

“The party!” Clary said, taking Jace’s hand. “Come on, you have to meet my dad!” she said, pulling Jace up the stairs.

When they were gone, Magnus waved his hand, creating a portal of his own, and kicked the dead demon through it. Its corpse would float in limbo forever. Dusting his hands off, he made his way up to the party, silently congratulating himself on the portal he’d just made. 

Emerging into the Institute proper, Magnus headed for the front door. He had no intention of sticking around. In fact, he decided to pay Ragnor a visit. His old friend had been badgering him for decades to give up on the mundane charade. 

Magnus almost made it to the entryway when a tall figure stepped in front of him. He looked up into a pretty pair of hazel eyes. Very pretty indeed. The way they moved over his body had his cheeks heating up, a furious blush no doubt tinging his golden complexion darker.

“Not leaving so soon, I hope?” Alec asked, linking his hand through Magnus’ arm. The blush was adorable.

“Sorry, Alec, was it? I-I have to go...” Magnus said delicately, sliding Alec’s hand away from the crook of his arm. The guy was mega hot. He tended to either mutter or stutter around mega-hot people. Especially when they checked him out like Alec was doing. Right now, he was doing both 

“But the party just started and I don’t have a date,” Alec pouted, snagging them a couple of drinks again from one of the servers. “Just stay for one, please?” he asked, batting his lashes at Magnus.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said, holding his hands up.

“At least say I’ll see you again? My poor heart couldn’t take it if the prettiest boy here rejected me,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus’ eyes flicked away, slightly wide- before Magnus looked back at him. He almost got hard when he saw Magnus chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He seized on the chance. “Say you’ll go on a date with me, please? My ego and reputation are on the line here,” he said, in his most pleading voice. 

“O-okay,” Magnus said, charmed down to his toenails. It wasn’t often he was begged for a date. It was flattering. 

Five minutes later, Magnus found himself on the Institute steps, having agreed to be picked up the following evening from his apartment. He wasn’t quite sure how it had happened or why he had given the total stranger his cell number and address, but he had. 

Shaking his head, Magnus opened a portal and stepped through it, heading for Ragnor’s cottage in England. His friend would be surprised!

**

The date turned out to be dinner in a fancy restaurant. The place was nice but Magnus had to keep sneaking off to the bathroom. He’d been three times already and they’d only had a couple of drinks at the bar before being shown to their seats and ordering. He felt odd, his temperature higher than usual, his body tingling constantly. Ever since he had gotten his magic back, the feeling had built.

Before Alec had picked him up, Magnus had brewed a potion to try and settle himself and poured it into a hipflask. It was to be expected that he would have a few side effects from reconnecting with his magic. While it flowed, it infused his entire body. He could feel the power flowing through his veins, an excess of it that needed purging. 

Magnus smiled politely at Alec while they waited for the first course, sipping at his wine, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he felt. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” he said, wincing at the scrape of his chair along the wooden floor. 

Alec watched Magnus go, dragging his phone out of his pocket to text Izzy again.

**_He’s in the bathroom again! He’s either here out of pity or he really doesn’t like me. He’s being weird._ **

**_Nobody pity-dates you, big brother. Just give him a chance. You said he seemed shy at the party? Maybe it’s just that, he’s shy. Not everyone is as confident as you! Try asking him about his hobbies or something. Just relax._ **

The reply was Alec expected, swift, straight to the point, and not very useful. He was usually the one who gave her advice. A deep sigh escaped as he stashed his phone in his pocket again, waving the server down to order more wine.

Magnus snapped the bolt on the stall door into place, his hand diving into the inside pocket of his sport coat. Fumbling the cap on his hip-flask, he took a deep swig, glugging the potion down. It was no use, however. The magic inside him had built to a crescendo. 

Magnus clasped his hands and pulled them apart, building a fireball. He stretched it until it resembled a giant sausage of power and set the two ends together, creating a magical loop. Sighing with relief, he poured the excess energy into the magical loop, sagging when the energy flowed out of him. The power loop grew in size but he kept on purging.

Magnus had done this several times since the magic had returned. The problem was, he was having to purge more and more energy each time. And, he felt worse after, rather than better. Each new thing that he did with his magic only made his symptoms flare up, including purging it. He would get rid of it for a few moments relief then it would come back stronger. He was considering locking the magic away once more.

When Magnus felt his magic settle inside him once more, he stopped sending power to the loop and opened a mini-portal, sending the fireball harmlessly through it. He gathered himself and stepped out of the stall.

The reflection that stared back at him when Magnus glanced in the mirror looked awful. He was a sweaty mess, his skin glowing slightly but paler than usual. Wondering if he looked rough enough to cancel the date, he took another swig of his potion. 

It was a shame really because, despite his awkwardness around Alec, Alec was gorgeous and confident. Funny, with the dirtiest jokes that made his eyes widen but his face hurt from laughing, and very tactile. If only he could get himself under control, Magnus might have a chance of hitting it off with Alec.

Deciding this was as good as he was going to look, Magnus straightened his jacket and headed back out into the restaurant. When he made it back to the table, the food had arrived. It almost looked as good as Alec. The glance from beneath those thick lashes, that Alec aimed at him, had his skin tingling again.

“I have a theory,” Alec said, watching Magnus slide into the circular booth that they had been seated in, his lips quirking up when Magnus sat closer than he had before. He picked at the antipasti plate that they had ordered for their entre. 

“A theory?” Magnus prompted, picking at the cured meat on the slate slab. Meeting Alec’s gaze again was a mistake. The look Alec gave him made his blood sizzle, his cheeks heating up once more.

“You’re either searching the back for an open window or, you’ve snuck your own booze in here,” Alec said, licking the sundried tomatoes off his fingers, smirking when Magnus’ eyes followed the action.

“Huh?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec’s lips. He wanted to climb into Alec’s lap and lick them clean, almost following through with the action. Shaking himself off, wondering where that had come from, he sifted through what Alec had said. “What? No, I haven’t been looking for an escape.”

“You’ve bought your own booze?” Alec asked, watching Magnus grip the pocket of his sport coat. A gleam lit his eyes up when Magnus’ grip tightened. “I’m sitting here drinking this pretentious wine and you’ve brought the good stuff? Are you gonna share?” he asked, sliding closer to Magnus along the bench.

“It’s not alcohol, I… I had an upset stomach before we came out. It’s Pepto Bismol,” Magnus said, clinging to the first thing that came into his head. Alec was sitting way too close, the scent of him filling his nostrils. His magic crackled, just below the surface of his skin. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were unwell. We can leave if you want?” Alec said, feeling a little guilty. Now it all made sense. He was disappointed but there were worse reasons for ending a date early. At least it wasn’t something he’d done. He hadn’t put Magnus off him in some way. Maybe he could get Magnus to reschedule when he was better.

“No, I don’t want to leave,” Magnus said, moving closer to Alec without realizing it. His eyebrows mashed into one thin line of confusion. Alec had just given him the perfect out but instead of taking it, he had insisted on staying. 

“We can do something else if you don’t want to eat anything then?” Alec asked, snagging another slice of cured meat. 

“Actually, I’m hungry,” Magnus said breathlessly, leaning in closer. He didn’t realize how close he had moved until he felt Alec’s fingers brush the back of his neck, Alec’s arm resting over the back of the bench. The touch had his body reacting hard. A full-on shudder ran through him, the magic in his blood boiling. His temperature shot up once more, making him shrug his jacket off.

Alec stared at Magnus, at the dilated pupils in Magnus’ eyes, the beads of sweat on his forehead. Was he glowing? When he looked away from Magnus’ face, eyes flicking down Magnus’ body, he almost groaned. Magnus was wearing a polo neck sweater under the jacket, it was a black one that clung to Magnus’ obviously muscular physique. 

“Fuck!” Magnus grunted when Alec’s finger slid into the neck of his sweater, skimming over the nape of his neck. His dick sprung to life, balls heavy, his breathing turning erratic. That was nothing compared to the thudding of his heart and the flare of magic, mixed with desire, that flooded him.

“I’m sorry, I need to get some air,” Magnus choked out, backing out of the booth. He bolted through the restaurant, headed for the door. 

The air outside was fresh. Magnus dragged deep breaths of it into his lungs, stumbling past the restaurant windows and into the alleyway down the side of the building.

Magnus braced himself against the wall when he reached the alleyway, grazing his palms on the rough brick, pressing his forehead to it as he gasped for air. He was mortified, wondering what the hell had come over him. If he had stayed in there any longer, he probably would have jumped Alec and offered himself up right there. 

Patting his chest down, Magnus groaned when he realized that he had left his sport coat in the restaurant. The potion that he'd been using to ward off his magic was in the pocket, only making him press his forehead harder to the rough brick. With no other choice, he purged his magic once more.

Not even trying for anything fancy, Magnus opened a mini-portal and simply aimed his magic through it, throwing bursts of it out into the ether. His entire body shook with the effort of expelling as much of it as he could. The sound of approaching footsteps, however, had him cutting his magic off, waving the portal away.

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec asked, rounding the corner to find Magnus shaking against the wall. “Woa, do you need to go to the ER or something?” he asked, holding Magnus’ coat out to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin our night. Maybe I should just go,” Magnus said, reaching for his jacket. It was the biggest mistake of the night. As soon as their skin touched, his magic flared to life. It drove away all reason and the shyness that he usually felt. His inhibitions dropped away.

“Oof,” Alec grunted when Magnus dragged him close and practically climbed him. Out of options, he gripped Magnus’ ass, holding the guy up when Magnus’ arms and legs wrapped around him. A groan, that was almost as desperate sounding as the one Magnus let out, escaped him when Magnus’ hand fisted in his hair and dragged his head back.

Magnus slammed his lips to Alec’s, ignoring the small part of his brain that asked what the hell was happening. The majority of his thoughts focussed on the guy he was wrapped around, on the feeling of Alec’s hands under his thighs, on the tingle that ran through his lips as he pressed them harder to Alec’s.

“And I thought you were shy,” Alec chuckled when Magnus let him breathe. Not that he was doing much of that. As soon as Magnus’ lips had left his own, they had trailed over his jaw. He had to lean against the wall to keep his balance when Magnus’ hips started moving against him.  _ Is he… dry humping me? _ He asked himself.

Alec’s words broke through Magnus’ overwhelming lust. It sobered him up a little, his movements stopping. His head snapped up, looking around.  _ What the fuck? _ He wondered, his eyes flicking to Alec, seeing a curious, astonished expression on Alec’s face.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Magnus mumbled, climbing down to put some distance between them. He was  _ mortified _ . 

“Are you sure it was just Pepto Bismol in that flask of yours?” Alec asked, placing his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. He had felt the flask when he’d grabbed Magnus’ jacket to follow him out of the restaurant, only stopping to pay for what they’d already eaten.

“Fuck,” Magnus muttered, his magic flaring to life once more. Alec was touching him through his sweater and he still wanted to offer his ass up in the filthy alleyway. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Magnus’ mind went blank, his body taking over once more. He moved forward, pinning Alec to the wall behind him, and slammed their lips together. Flicking his tongue out, he wasted no time when Alec opened up for him. Licking into Alec’s mouth, he pressed himself closer, moaning when one of Alec’s thighs slid between his own.

Alec didn’t know what was happening but he wasn’t complaining. As shy as Magnus might be the rest of the time, he was an animal in the bedroom. Or more accurately, the alleyway. He hadn’t thought Magnus would get down like that.  _ It’s always the quiet ones, _ his brain whispered slyly to him.

Alec took the lead, spinning Magnus into the wall. Pushing his leg between Magnus’ once more, he pinned Magnus in place against the wall, grinning into the kiss when Magnus started grinding against his leg. 

“I need more. Jerk me off,” Magnus muttered between kisses, his fingers gripping Alec’s hair tightly to hold Alec’s head in place.

“Here?” Alec asked, looking around. They weren’t even ten ft into the alleyway. Anyone could walk past. While he liked the thrill of getting caught, he didn’t think Magnus was that type.

“Please,” Magnus muttered, moving desperately against Alec’s thigh. It was nowhere near enough. As soon as Alec complied, pulling his zip down, undoing his button to push into his boxers, he pushed into Alec’s hand. Alec wasn’t even gripping him, had only gotten as far as palming him inside his boxers but it was enough, his foreskin dragging back and forth over his dick. 

Magnus came hard, his legs almost buckling with the intensity and speed of his orgasm. Not only did he soak his boxers but he had expelled a small amount of magic with it. If Alec’s thigh hadn’t still been pressed between his own, he probably would have slid down the wall.

Alec stared at Magnus, feeling Magnus’ hot cum all over his hand, which felt almost numb. He’d barely touched the guy. “Better?” he asked incredulously. He pulled his wet hand out of Magnus’ pants, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it. 

“No,” Magnus groaned, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder. That was a mistake. Alec’s cologne filled his nostrils, only making him want the mundane more, his magic going wild with Alec’s mere touch. “Fuck, it’s my magic,” he muttered, feeling it bubble through his veins once more, pushing him toward Alec. 

“I’m sorry, what now?” Alec asked, jerking back to look at Magnus, his hand still dripping where he held it out to the side.  _ Why do the best looking ones always have to be crazy? _ He asked himself, disappointment welling up. The guy had lost it.

“Fuck!” Magnus moaned when he saw his cum gleam on Alec’s hand in the dim light of the alley. “Okay… I… uh… I’m a warlock,” he said, inching closer to Alec, reasoning it through in his head. It had to be his magic. Of course, he was insanely attracted to Alec and wanted the guy, but his magic was pushing his inhibitions down, driving him to the mundane. It was like an aphrodisiac. 

Alec couldn’t help the laugh that burst from him. It really was a shame. The guy was cute and endearing. And he obviously liked a good time, judging by their location and his rapidly cooling hand. Shit, he had this guy’s cum all over his hand. 

“I’m being serious, Alec,” Magnus murmured, inching closer, trying to tell himself to stop. It was no good, he was desperate. Opening his eyes, he saw that fear had replaced Alec’s mirth. It snapped him out of it a little, backing away. 

“I’m a warlock. I’ve been suppressing my magic for a long time but something changed that recently. I had no choice but to unlock it and now it has made a come back with a vengeance. Warlocks aren’t supposed to let their magic go dormant. It makes the power unpredictable, builds up behind the walls we lock it behind,” Magnus said quickly, reasoning it through more than explaining it to Alec.

“Is there someone I can call for you?” Alec asked, wiping his hand on his pants. What else could he do?

Magnus let out a deep sigh before waving his arm, creating a portal. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said, turning for the portal before he could launch himself at Alec again. The mundane didn’t need that. 

“What the fuck?” Alec asked, clutching Magnus’ arm when he saw the… the… Magic. 

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned, feeling his magic flare once more. “I told you, I’m a warlock. My magic is reacting to you. Just having you near me is driving me crazy,” he said, palming himself through his pants. His dick was impossibly hard. The movement against his dick was enough for him to cum again, the magic that was just below the surface exploding out of him with his groan.

Alec caught Magnus instinctively, staring down at Magnus when they both crashed to the floor. He could see the strain on Magnus’ face, the guy jerking in his arms. “Did you just cum again?” he asked. Because what else was he going to do?

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this. And I usually last longer than two pumps and a squirt, I swear,” Magnus said. His eyes widened when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. It was Alec’s fault. Alec’s general gorgeousness and proximity were scattering his wits.

“Your… your magic, is doing this to you?” Alec asked, stumbling over the words, wondering if he had gone crazy too. When Magnus nodded up at him, looking completely miserable, he pulled Magnus closer. “What can I do to help?” he asked. 

“I need to purge it,” Magnus said, leaning into Alec, his fingers wandering of their own volition. He yanked his hand back when he realized it was creeping up the inside of Alec’s thigh.

“Is this a scam?” Alec asked, wondering if a joke was being played on him. Wondering if a camera crew was about to jump out from behind the dumpsters. From what he could gather, Magnus needed to cum to… get better?

“It’s okay, I’ll… I’ll…” Magnus didn’t know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he needed more stimulation. 

“What, you’re going to go home and jerk off?” Alec snorted. “Would it help if you had sex?” he asked, half curiously, half hoping. The cumming seemed to help a little. Not much, admittedly. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Magnus said, fighting his entire body when it tried to get at Alec once more. 

“Answer me one question. Were you attracted to me before this? Without the crazy… magic?” Alec asked, looking down into Magnus’ eyes. He blinked when they flashed gold. 

“Of course I was,” Magnus groaned. Alec was wrapped around him, almost, him resting against Alec’s chest, Alec’s arm around his shoulders.  _ So close!  _

“Then why wouldn’t I help you? I’m attracted to you. If you don’t want to sleep with me, that’s okay. But I’m here if you need me. It could even be fun,” Alec shrugged, knowing that it would be more than fun. But he left it up to Magnus.

Magnus nodded. He needed the relief, and honestly, he  _ was _ attracted to Alec. Deeply. It wasn’t just his magic, that only pushed his inhibitions aside. They were two grown-ass men. They could be mature about this. 

“Come on then, let’s get a cab,” Alec said, pulling Magnus to his feet, supporting the guy when Magnus’ legs shook. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I can just as easily leave on my own,” Magnus said, feeling a little guilty. He could jerk off by himself if he had to.

“Come on,” Alec chuckled, glad that Magnus wanted him to be comfortable. He jerked to a stop when Magnus tugged him in the opposite direction of the street, where he intended to hail a cab.

“This way is faster,” Magnus said breathlessly, feeling more of Alec against him. “It’s a portal. It can take us anywhere we want to go. Just keep your mind focussed on me and let me guide you through it. I swear, it won’t harm you,” he said. 

Alec nodded, keeping tight hold of Magnus when Magnus had him walking into the purple haze of magic. His stomach rebelled a little when they took another step and he found himself in a nice apartment with red brick walls and soft furnishings. And weird wizard stuff, he had to assume, when he saw a cauldron with plants and jars around it on a table. A fucking cauldron! A little black one. 

“Okay, you’re a warlock,” Alec said, reaching out to touch the wall. It was solid beneath his hand. He wasn’t hallucinating. 

“I’m a warlock,” Magnus confirmed. Molding himself to Alec. “Can we fuck now? Because I can feel it building up beneath my skin,” he said.

“Does it hurt?” Alec asked, tugging at Magnus’ sweater. He ripped it off the guy, tossing it aside, practically drooling when he saw Magnus’ naked torso beneath it. _ Hello, muscles! _ He thought.

“It’s more of a dull ache than actual pain. A desperate need,” Magnus said, sucking hasty, biting kisses into Alec’s neck. “I need to get it out of me,” he muttered. 

“So you need to fuck me?” Alec said. He was usually a top but he enjoyed getting fucked now and then. It kept things interesting. 

“Lillith, please!” Magnus groaned. His hands had already undone Alec’s fly and button without him realizing it.

“Uh, who’s Lilith?” Alec asked, thinking that Magnus was calling him that. He was down for the freaky magic sex but being called by someone else’s name, a woman’s name, no less, was a step too far. 

“Not you… it would take too long to explain properly. Let’s just say that she’s like the patron saint of warlocks. Except she’s a raging bitch,” Magnus muttered, spinning Alec and molding himself to Alec’s back. He walked them forward until they were in front of the couch, and pushed Alec down on his knees, crawling behind him.

“Wait, condoms… lube…” Alec said over his shoulder, leaning over the back of the couch when Magnus pushed him down, knees buried in the seat. The sound of Magnus’ zip being pulled down had him looking over his shoulder, eyes widening when he caught sight of Magnus’ dick. It had felt big and looked bigger.

Magnus snapped his fingers before he yanked Alec’s pants down, wrapping their dicks in latex, lubing Alec’s hole and his now condom covered dick, and preparing the mundane at the same time. It would take too long to explain that his magic and blood made it safe for them without. Plus, Alec had no reason to trust him with something like that.

“Shit, magic comes in handy,” Alec said, barely able to believe the words had come out of his mouth. He looked down at the condom on his dick, feeling his loose, wet asshole. “Ah-mazing,” he muttered, reaching around and sinking a finger into himself. There was no resistance, no pain.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked when Alec pulled his fingers out of his ass, trailing the head of his dick up and down Alec’s crack to find his hole.

“Apparently so. Do warlocks always have sex like this? Instantly ready and prepared?” Alec asked. 

“No, just saving time,” Magnus said, pushing into Alec. His face screwed up, a grunt escaping him. Just having Alec’s rim wrapped around his dick was enough to make him cum. He buried his face in Alec’s hair, expelling his magic, as well as filling his condom. 

Alec gripped the back of the couch hard, his knuckles stark white. His breath exploded out of him when Magus bottomed out on the first thrust. He thought the condom had broken at first, feeling his ass heat up when Magnus came again, panicking for a moment. 

“It’s just my magic,” Magnus said when Alec looked over his shoulder. He slid his hands down Alec’s arms to clamp Alec’s hands to the back of the couch, his lips finding the pulse point in Alec’s neck, and started a steady rhythm.

Magnus plastered himself to Alec’s back, trying to control his thrusts. Although he had prepared Alec magically, he didn’t want to hurt the guy. He really did like Alec. It didn’t take long for him to cum again, another burst of magic erupting from him. 

It was like Magnus’ magic was reacting to Alec, making him wonder if it was because Alec was technically a supernatural being too. Sure, Alec didn’t have magic, but he was a Lightwood. The angelic blood in that family’s veins didn’t disappear just because they’d stopped hunting demons.

Alec didn’t know if Magnus was doing it on purpose but whenever Magnus came, it sent a vibrating pulse through his own body. The magic rumbled against his prostate, making him quiver each time. He started moving with Magnus, chasing the sensation that stopped after Magnus had cum.

Alec rolled his hips, pushing back on Magnus’ dick. There was the odd shot of pain if Magnus pushed into him too hard but it was mostly pleasure, from the magic and from the grind against his rim. 

“How long have you had your magic locked away?” Alec asked breathlessly when Magnus came again, another pulse of magic stealing the air from his lungs. He was wondering if this would happen if Magnus was to lock it away again and then start using it again, afterward. And if Magnus would keep him around so they could do it again. 

Admittedly, Alec had thought it would be at least four or five dates before anything close to this would happen between them.

“A while,” Magnus said, shuddering against Alec. So far, the mundane had accepted that there was more to the world than what he was used to but he didn’t know how Alec would cope if he started throwing words like centuries out there.

“What, like weeks? Months? Years?” Alec asked, tilting his head so Magnus could trail kisses up the side of his throat.

“Longer,” Magnus muttered, feathering kisses up Alec’s jaw, aiming for Alec’s mouth. If Alec was too busy kissing him, he couldn’t ask questions he might not want to know the answer to.

Alec turned his head, opening up when Magnus’ lips found his. If Magnus was trying to distract him, it was working. 

“Fuck, fuck… another one…” Magnus mumbled between kisses, almost whimpering the words. His balls shot up again, cum and magic exploding from him once more. “It’s not working,” he muttered shakily, draping himself over Alec because he could barely hold himself up.

“It is,” Alec moaned, his eyelids fluttering from the intensity of Magnus’ magic. His body was starting to feel weird, slightly numb and vibrating throughout. Every bit of him tingled, making him wonder if Magnus was literally filling him up with magic.

Magnus pulled out of Alec’s ass, pulling an apologetic expression onto his face when Alec’s head whipped around. He had lost count of how many times he had cum. It had barely made a dent. Turning them both sideways, so they were facing the right-hand arm of the couch, he sat back on his heels and pulled Alec down to sit on his dick.

“You tired?” Alec asked, moaning when he impaled himself on Magnus’ cock. When Magnus just nodded into the nape of his neck, he started bouncing, grabbing Magnus’ hands from around his hips to push them over his thighs.

Magnus gripped Alec’s inner thighs, guiding the mundane on and off his dick. The new position required less effort but still made him cum just as hard. “Please can you touch yourself or something, I feel selfish cumming by myself,” he muttered.

“Just keep cumming inside me. It feels amazing,” Alec said, wondering if he could cum untouched from the magic. 

“I don’t think I’ve got any left,” Magnus groaned, unsure of how much longer he could keep going. He had his answer when Alec slammed down on his dick and he came again. Dry. Nothing but pure magic came out this time. More of it, admittedly. And it was just as pleasurable, but there wasn’t that momentary relief that came with each release.

Alec’s balls drew up fast, his dick ridiculously hard. He filled his condom with a guttural moan, jerking in the cage of Magnus’ arms. He fought for breath, groaning when Magnus started moving his hips again.

“I need a minute,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand when Magnus stopped bouncing him. Lifting off of Magnus’ dick, he climbed to his feet, feeling the blood rush back into his legs. One glance at Magnus’ desperate looking face had him kicking his pants off the rest of the way, climbing behind Magnus.

“Bend over,” Alec said, rubbing his hand over Magnus’ ass cheeks to get him to comply. When Magnus bent in half, face buried in the cushions, ass in the air, he flicked his thumb over Magnus’ hole. “Do that magic thing again,” he said.

Magnus snapped his fingers, fighting the blush in his cheeks to lube himself up and prepare himself. He knew that Alec would be looking at his exposed hole. It did feel good though when Alec’s thumb slid easily into his ass.

“I’m gonna finger you, milk your prostate for a while, see if it helps,” Alec said, needing some time to recompose himself. Magnus had some stamina! After pushing his thumb into Magnus' ass a few times, determining that Magnus had opened himself up, he switched the digit for two fingers. 

Magnus groaned when Alec started massaging his walls, looking for the bundle of nerves in his ass. He held as still as possible, enjoying how full he was but wishing it was Alec's dick instead. If Alec was able to bear runes, he would be conjuring a stele and showing Alec what a stamina rune looked like. Maybe Alec could, but that was a question for another time. 

"There it is," Alec murmured when Magnus jerked once. He applied some pressure to the spot his fingers had found, rubbing over it, hard. Building the pressure, he sped up, smiling when Magnus let out a cute, breathless moan. 

"Keep going," Magnus said, pushing his ass back to take more of the pleasure. Alec might not have magic but he sure knew how to finger a guy. He rocked his ass against Alec's finger, his legs shaking when Alec started rubbing his nerves vigorously. 

"Just keep going," Magnus whimpered when he came again. Dry, again. It was less pleasurable, this time. Snapping his fingers, he exchanged both of their condoms for fresh ones. Another snap freshened up the lube. A third had him conjuring a potion that would encourage his body to produce more sperm.

Alec marveled at the ease with which Magnus did things. He rubbed Magnus through another orgasm, and a third, wondering how much more Magnus could take. 

"What is that?" Alec asked, watching Magnus drink more of a bright green drink. 

"It's a potion. It makes me produce more sperm. I can't cum dry again," Magnus groaned, feeling his magic, along with another orgasm building. "I need more, Alexander," he muttered miserably. He was exhausted. 

Alec climbed to his knees behind Magnus, stroking his lubed up dick. "I'm gonna fuck you, okay?" he asked. 

"Please," Magnus said, arching his back when Alec pushed into him. "So much tighter," He gasped. 

"You're telling me," Alec muttered, having to stop when he bottomed out. It was a tight fit. Even after the fingering and the magical prep, Magnus still clamped down on his dick.

Withdrawing until he almost fell from Magnus' body, Alec slammed forward, his dick aching for the way Magnus begged for it, nonsensical, pleading whimpers pouring from Magnus' mouth. He pushed in, again and again, dragging another two orgasms out of Magnus. 

"Surely there can't be more? How long did you lock it away? Honestly?" Alec asked, feeling his own orgasm approach. He was exhausted. He didn't even know how Magnus was still functioning. 

"Centuries, Alexander. There's so much…” Magnus gasped, his toes curling from the pleasure Alec brought him. 

Alec choked, collapsing over Magnus back. "How old are you?" he asked, rutting into Magnus' ass, draped over Magnus' prone body. 

"Ancient," Magnus said, pushing his face into the cushion. He could barely move a muscle. 

Alec let out a low, deep moan when he came again, his hips still moving, even as he filled his Condom. He wondered how old “ancient” constituted. Magnus looked to be in his early thirties at most. He had so many questions but looking down at Magnus, seeing how wrecked the guy was, he decided to save them for their next date.

Magnus accepted Alec's fingers when they curled over his hands and interlocked with his own fingers. The kisses on the nape of his neck and his shoulders were breathtaking.

Alec lay on top of Magnus, breathing hard. He was a wreck. Sweaty, sticky, exhausted. And he had only cum twice. Pulling out of Magnus, he levered himself up and climbed to his feet, wondering how he was going to continue. Magnus looked wrecked. Worse than  _ him,  _ even. 

"I haven't got any more in me," Alec said, shuffling from foot to foot as he looked down at Magnus, feeling awful when he saw Magnus fuck into the couch cushions. 

"Thank you, for understanding. And for helping me. I promise, our next date won't be like this. It will be normal," Magnus gasped out, hoping he hadn’t scared Alec off. 

"You sound like you're kicking me out," Alec chuckled, bending to stroke his fingers through Magnus' sweaty hair. 

"I thought you were leaving," Magnus said, thankful when Alec shook his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec said, releasing Magnus' head. "Can you summon anything with your magic? Like a vibrator or a buttplug, perhaps?" he asked. 

"Yes," Magnus said, wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier. He snapped his fingers, smiling when Alec burst into a delighted chuckle. 

Alec grinned down at the vibrating buttplug that had appeared in his hand. He flicked a button and pushed the buttplug into Magnus' ass, watching the thick bulbous tip slide between beautifully golden ass cheeks. When it was in place, he went in search of a bathroom. 

Magnus shuddered away on the couch, mashing his face into one cushion, fucking desperately into another with every pulse that shot through him. When he heard Alec return, he looked up to see Alec looking cleaner. Just as naked, but with a tired smile on his face and a damp cloth in his hand. 

Alec lifted Magnus' head, taking a seat before laying Magnus' head in his lap. When Magnus rolled onto his side, he brushed the cloth over Magnus' forehead with one hand and curled his fingers through Magnus’ hair with the other, watching Magnus’ hips shake and jerk back and forth for friction. Whimpers escaped Magnus with every other jerk.

The cloth was cool to Magnus' overheated skin. It felt so nice. As did the fingers in his hair, brushing his sweaty bangs back to wipe his forehead.

Alec trailed the cool cloth over Magnus' skin, curling his fingers through Magnus' hair, again and again. 

Alec drifted off a couple of times only waking when Magnus started moaning and bucking or when Magnus drank more of his green potion again. They were still at it hours later. 

Around four in the morning, feeling totally exhausted, both physically and mentally, Magnus finally stopped cumming and purging, his magic settling beneath his skin with a soft hum. He was on the verge of subspace and had zoned out a few times but it was finally over. And Alec was still there. Pure relief shot through him when Alec flicked the plug off and pulled it out of his ass.

Alec asked Magnus where the bedroom was. When Magnus pointed to a double doorway, he scooped the tired warlock up and carried him to the room. Cleaning Magnus up, and disposing of his condom, which was so full it resembled a milky water balloon, he collapsed beside Magnus and covered them both over. They could shower after some sleep.

"Thank you" Magnus whispered, unable to speak. He curled into Alec's chest, snuggling in. 

“Uh-uh. Thank you. Tonight was amazing. Can we do this on our second date too?" Alec asked, grinning. He wanted to do this on their twentieth wedding anniversary, knowing that he would marry the warlock one day. Despite how tired Magnus was, it had been the best date he'd ever been on. Nobody would ever top Magnus Bane when it came to first dates. 

Alec grinned when he heard Magnus snoring, snuggling in to get some shut-eye himself. He wouldn't be surprised if the Warlock slept for a week. 


	12. Magnus Bane and The Philosopher’s Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec is thrashed at a charity Quidditch match, Magnus takes him to their old make-out spot in the Forbidden Forrest to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I called it that. At my stepdad's suggestion. He said it as a joke and I couldn't breathe! This is for Alessandra. I hope you love it, dear!
> 
> Tags; AU, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Dick Riding, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.

Alec pulled the handle of his broom up, skidding to a stop in midair. He was positive he had seen the snitch next to an opposing beater's left leg but when he scanned the area again, it was gone. 

Turning away, Alec circled, keeping his eyes peeled. His team was winning but only by 30 points so he needed to nab the snitch before one of the kids did. 

Alec had been skeptical about the charity match at first. His own team, The Atlantic Dragons, had been invited to play against a team made up of Hogwarts finest Quidditch players. The match, however, was to raise money for orphaned witches and wizards. And, he got to return to Hogwarts for the weekend. 

It was like coming home. And the kids were surprisingly good. Scanning the packed stands, Alec smiled when he saw his boyfriend, Magnus, sporting an Atlantic Dragons scarf, his eyes made up with their colors, sky blue, and emerald green. He looked hot! 

That was another perk. Alec got to spend the weekend with Magnus. They barely got any time together. He was always in Brooklyn, training. Magnus was always in Hogsmead, where he lived and owned a store. Magnus' potions were wizarding-world-famous. 

But, they had the entire weekend to themselves, as long as the match didn’t run on for days as they’d been known to. They’d already been at it for six hours. The kids were giving them a run for their galleons. 

A shout from the crowd had Alec spinning in mid-air, his heart thundering when he saw the Hogwarts team’s seeker divebombing. Urging his broom forward, he flew as fast as his Nimbus 5000 could carry him, falling into his own death drop but it wasn’t to be. The other seeker was just too close. He threw his hand out anyway but the opposing seeker was already holding it up victoriously. 

“In an unprecedented victory, Hogwarts snatches the snitch! Hogwarts wins by 120 points!” rang through the air. 

Pulling up, so he didn’t crash into the girl, Alec sat up straight on his broom, clapping along with everyone else. While it stung to be thrashed by a load of kids, he still smiled. The beaming grin on the girl’s face as she held the snitch in the air was contagious. 

“Good job! Congratulations. What’s your name?” Alec asked the girl when he flew close enough to high-five her, watching her long curly blond hair flying in the wind.

“Solar Longbottom. Don’t laugh, my mum says I’m the sun to her moon,” Solar said, pointing to an older version of herself, standing with her dad. 

Alec turned to see that Solar was pointing to the deputy head, who he’d met when they had arrived, and a woman he took to be his wife. “They must be proud, you’re an excellent player. Which house do you play for?” he asked.

“Hufflepuff,” Solar said, puffing her chest out with pride. “Champions three years running,” she grinned.

“I can see why,” Alec grinned right back. With another high-five, he turned. “Go, celebrate,” he said before taking off for the ground to commiserate with his team. When he landed amidst the crowd of onlookers that had poured onto the pitch, he found his team.

“I can’t believe we got our asses whooped by a bunch of eleven-year-olds,” Jace said, swinging his beater bat. It was more of a club. 

“Don’t look at me,” Alec said, watching Solar get swept up by her parents. “Did you see that kid fly? She’ll be coming for my spot when she leaves here,” he said, shaking his head.

“She deserves it. You almost had that snitch three times,” Jace muttered. He was a sore loser.

“Says the guy who let, what? Five goals in,” Alec retorted, much to Jace’s chagrin. “You couldn’t stop a quaffle if your life depended on it,” he said, riling Jace up further.

“Now now, boys. It was a charity match,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec from behind. “You made a lot of children happy today. Don’t go banging your chests too hard. Look at them, look how proud they are that they beat a professional team,” he said, gesturing to the Hogwarts team who were posing for the Daily Prophet’s photographer. 

Alec turned in the cage of Magnus’ arms, pouting over his disastrous loss and was rewarded with a kiss. He would have happily kissed Magnus for a good long while but a camera was shoved in their faces. Ugh, Rita Skeeta and her nosy photographer. 

“How do you feel about losing to a bunch of kids?” Rita cackled, her steel gray ringlets bouncing.

Alec eyed the acid green quill that was poised over her notepad, refraining from rolling his eyes when Magnus swiftly turned away, as though the grass beneath their feet had become vastly interesting over the last thirty seconds. 

“I’m proud of the Hogwarts team, they deserved to win,” Alec said, smirking at the disappointment on Rita’s face. His patience lasted long enough for the photographer to get a couple of team photos before he went looking for Magnus again.

“Wanna get out of here? I hear there’s a nice romantic spot in the Forbidden Forrest,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear when he found his boyfriend chatting with Cat and Ragnor, Magnus’ business partners.

“Our old spot?” Magnus asked, a gleam in his eye. He smiled apologetically to his friends, grinning when Ragnor sniffed his disdain, Cat laughing at the hope in his voice. “I’ll see you at the feast, I have to go make my boyfriend feel better about his loss,” he winked at them. 

Alec mounted his broom and held his hand out for Magnus, taking off when Magnus was sat securely behind him, arms around his waist. The wind in his hair never failed to get his blood pumping, even if he’d just been flying for six hours straight.

Magnus enjoyed the summer breeze, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder. His boyfriend was an excellent flier. He preferred apparition, his hair didn’t end up so much of a mess that way. Before he knew it, they were descending into a clearing. 

“It hasn’t changed one bit!” Magnus grinned. The clearing was small and murky but they used to sneak away as often as possible while they were at school to make out in peace. There were still a few piles of wood, which was thankfully dry, dotted around the place and the hollow at the base of one of the trees that they used to sit in still looked as comfortable.

“You know, we never did get past making out, out here,” Alec said, pulling Magnus to him when they dismounted. 

"Hmm, we didn't, did we?" Magnus asked, smiling into the kiss when Alec claimed his lips. Pressing against Alec’s shoulders, he walked his boyfriend backward until Alec's back hit their favorite tree. "Maybe we should rectify that," he said between kisses. 

Alec liked the sound of that. Tugging at Magnus' hips, he pulled his boyfriend closer, teasing the corners of Magnus' mouth with brief kisses. They soon turned heavier when he heard Magnus' breathing turn shallow. 

Alec flicked his tongue over magnus' bottom lip, pushing in when Magnus opened up. His hands wandered down over Magnus' ass, gripping it tightly when Magnus rolled his hips. 

Magnus tugged at Alec's Quidditch top, pulling it up over Alec's head when his boyfriend raised his arms. A grin tugged at the corner of his lips when Alec shivered, Alec's nipples standing to attention. It might have been the middle of summer but the forest was always a few degrees cooler. 

Alec groaned when Magnus turned away. Things had just been getting interesting. Seeing what Magnus was doing, however, he pulled his wand out. "Accio blanket," he said, fixing the comforter on Magnus' bed firmly in his mind. Might as well get comfortable. 

"Incendio," Magnus murmured, pointing his wand at the nearest pile of firewood. He soon had a decent blaze crackling away and turned to the other woodpiles, lighting them up the same way. 

"Cozy," Alec grinned, looking around. The fires were close enough to warm them a little. He tugged Magnus closer once more when Magnus was done, fitting their lips together seamlessly. 

Magnus tugged his own jacket off, only breaking the kiss when he pulled his shirt off too, grinning when Alec’s pants and boxers joined the evergrowing pile of their clothes. His own nipples stood to attention but the clearing was warming up nicely. He tilted his head when Alec started nipping at his jaw. 

Magnus raised his wand, muttering, "Accio lube," under his breath. The kisses on his throat felt good, goosebumps rising in the wake of Alec’s lips. His fingers threaded through Alec’s hair when Alec sucked a kiss into his collarbone.

Alec nipped at Magnus’ chest, aiming straight for Magnus’ nipple. He grinned around it when he sucked the little nub into his mouth, teasing his tongue over it before sucking hard. 

“Alexander!” Magnus groaned, his back arching to push into Alec’s mouth. His breathing came in short, panting bursts, his hips bucking forward when the teasing licks and sucks turned to scraping bites that were just the right side of painful. 

“Yes?” Alec asked, moving to the other nipple, flicking his tongue over it. He loved listening to Magnus’ soft moans so he did it again, teasing with small licks that Magnus tried to push into. The sound of flapping material had him pulling back, snatching Magnus’ blanket out of the air. Just in time.

Alec spread the blanket on the ground before falling to his knees. Making sure he paid each one equal attention, he licked and sucked at Magnus’ abs, trailing biting kisses over them that had Magnus quivering against him. 

“Don’t tease me,” Magnus said. Every trail of kisses dipped toward his dick before Alec would vere off. It was maddening. His head fell back when Alec finally relented and tugged his pants down.

When Magnus’ dick sprang free, almost fully hard, Alec licked up the underside of it, teasing the sensitive glands with his tongue before flicking over the head. It didn’t take long to get Magnus fully hard when he took Magnus in his mouth. They’d definitely never come this far out here.

Alec sucked Magnus’ dick hard, taking the majority of Magnus’ length into his mouth. When he couldn’t take any more in without gagging, he stroked the remaining length, his fingers trailing lightly over the warm skin until Magnus groaned, Magnus’ fingers finding purchase in his hair.

“You’re a wicked man, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said, gripping Alec’s hair harder. When Alec finally relented and wrapped his fingers around his length, he pushed forward, chasing the pleasure. Opening his eyes, he just had time to reach out and grab it before the bottle of lube he had summoned from his house could smack him in the face.

Magnus dropped his wand on the blanket, next to Alec’s and patted Alec’s shoulder until Alec held his free hand up. He poured some of the lube into Alec’s hand, watching as Alec reached down and started jerking his own dick. 

Alec had always been great at multi-tasking. He jerked himself off as he sucked on Magnus’ dick, hollowing his cheeks further and further with each withdrawal. He let a lot of drool escape, using it to jerk the remainder of Magnus’ length faster.

“Don’t make me cum! Wait until You’re inside me,” Magnus groaned, pulling back. He had been getting close, Alec’s skilled mouth and hand dragging him toward the edge. 

Alec nudged Magnus’ legs apart, reaching through the opening to tease some of the lube over Magnus’ hole. He ran his finger up and down Magnus’ crack, stopping to massage Magnus’ rim now and then but moving on before Magnus could push down. 

“Alexander!” Magnus growled, tugging at Alec’s hair. Alec loved teasing him. He loved it almost as much but he wanted Alec inside him, sooner rather than later. The growl ended on a breathless gap when the tip of Alec’s finger pushed into his ass, stretching his rim with a little bit of pain mixed with a shot of pleasure. This was more like it!

Magnus pushed down on the finger, taking the entire length of it into his body, the stretch was tighter, the more he took, but it felt good too. He slowly rocked his hips while Alec held still, opening himself up, practically bouncing on the finger. When he felt looser, knowing that he could take more, he patted Alec’s shoulder.

Alec added a second finger for Magnus to ride, sucking kisses into Magnus’ inner thighs, hips, balls. Anywhere he could reach. He loved watching Magnus take his pleasure unashamedly, listening to the sounds Magnus made, ring out through the clearing.

Twisting his fingers a little, Alec started meeting Magnus’ downward thrust, still jerking himself off to Magnus’ sounds, they were hot! He felt Magnus become looser and looser by the second, curling his fingers when Magnus’ nails dug into his shoulders.

Alec pulled out of Magnus’ ass and grabbed Magnus’ hips, pulling his boyfriend down to straddle his thighs. When Magnus’ arms were wrapped around his neck, he pulled at each of Magnus’ legs until they wrapped around his waist and lifted his ass to guide his dick to Magnus’ entrance.

Magnus let go of Alec’s neck long enough to press the head of Alec’s dick against his hole. Pressing it into him, he sank down slowly, his arm wrapping around Alec’s neck again. Pushing his face into the junction of Alec’s neck and shoulders, he let out a deep, husky moan, feeling stretched to the max.

When Magnus sank all the way down, he let out a deep breath, getting used to the sensation of being so full. He smiled against Alec’s face when Alec nosed his head up, pressing his lips to the dimple in Alec’s nose.

“I can’t believe we waited until we’d already been gone from Hogwarts for four years before doing this,” Alec said, grinning against Magnus’ lips. 

“I know!” Magnus chuckled, pecking at Alec’s lips. “Remember when the castle decided that we were dating and stopped us from visiting each other’s dorm rooms?” he asked, grinning when Alec rolled his eyes. The castle had plenty of magic to keep boys out of the girls’ dorm rooms so they couldn’t get up to anything. It seemed the castle recognized same-sex couples the same way. 

One day, Alec had visited the Slytherin dorms to show Magnus a potion that he had been working on. No matter how hard he tried to get into Magnus’ dorm room, however, he hadn’t been able to. They hadn’t even been dating at the time, just innocently flirting, growing closer during their last year at the school. 

The same thing had happened whenever Magnus had turned up at the Ravenclaw tower. They could visit each other’s common rooms but if either of them tried to get near the other’s dorm room, they would find themselves turned aside and confused.

It had been Izzy and Clary who had pointed out the reason, both of them smirking when Alec and Magnus had realized that the castle had already decided they were an item. It hadn’t taken much longer for them to come to the same conclusion themselves, much to their friends and family’s amusement. 

Alec slid his hands up Magnus' thighs to grip his ass, his finger rubbing over where they were joined. He watched the pleasure of the movement show on Magnus' face, Magnus' eyes fluttering closed. Magnus loved having his rim rubbed while it was full of his dick. 

“Fuck... so good,” Magnus moaned, rocking his hips, pushing against Alec’s fingers. The movement had him starting up a steady rhythm, moving up and down slowly on Alec’s dick, Alec lifting him. All the while, Alec’s finger stayed where it was, massaging his rim and the underside of Alec’s cock.

Alec pulled deep breaths in, the pleasure of Magnus’ tight ass messing with his ability to breathe. His eyes slammed closed When Magnus tugged at his hair, pulling it the way he liked it as Magnus claimed his lips. He licked into Magnus’ mouth, thrusting up a little whenever Magnus sank back down.

Magnus stole Alec’s air, barely able to fill his own lungs. The kiss turned desperate, their combined movements making his fingers and toes curl. Each downward thrust had Alec filling him deeper, husky moans escaping him with each thrust.

Alec lay Magnus back in the hollow of the tree, moving with him so he could stay buried in Magnus’ ass. There wasn’t enough room for him to fuck into Magnus while Magnus rode him, his knees hurting from the ground beneath the blanket. When Magnus lay on the ground, legs tightening around his waist, he leaned over Magnus and thrust deep inside him.

Magnus held on, a muffled whimper escaping. While the new angle didn’t do much for his prostate, the thrust was breathtaking. He loved nothing more than Alec fucking into him, hard and fast like that. It made him want to up his game, his hips moving to meet Alec’s harder thrusts.

Alec kissed Magnus harder, his hips snapping forward, seeking the pleasure of being inside his boyfriend. The tight squeeze around every inch that he pushed into Magnus was perfection. The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the clearing, their ragged breaths the perfect accompaniment. 

Magnus took hold of his dick, needing more. He needed the pleasure of it. While the stretch on his rim was good, there was no relief on his prostate. He jerked himself hard, gripping tightly, timing his jerks to the thrust of Alec’s hips.

“You good?” Alec asked breathlessly, watching Magnus. They had been together long enough to know that grip. 

“I need more,” Magnus panted, his hand moving faster. “Hang on,” he said, pressing his hand to Alec’s shoulder, releasing the grip of his legs. He lifted his legs until they were resting on Alec’s shoulders, angling his ass up, giving Alec more room on his knees too.

“Better?” Alec asked, snapping his hips forward. Magnus’ knees were pressed into his chest but his boyfriend was pretty limber. When Magnus let out a whimper instead of answering, he did it again, pushing right into Magnus, up to the hilt with a speed that had both of them groaning. 

“God, fuck me like that,” Magnus moaned, his hands curling into the blanket beneath him. He held on when Alec started slamming into him, his eyes screwed up, head smashed back into the blanket.

Alec supported himself with one hand and took Magnus’ dick in the other, jerking Magnus with the same grip Magnus would usually use. He was getting close, just from seeing Magnus all squashed in beneath him. He wanted them to go together. 

Magnus’ whimpers huffed out of him. Alec’s dick constantly scraped along his prostate, building the pleasure to a crescendo. Add the grip on his dick and he knew it wouldn’t be long. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec said, two seconds before he did. Slamming into Magnus’ ass one last time, he pressed himself down into Magnus, grinding into his ass as he came deep inside. It jerked out of him with a grunt, his legs shaking, barely able to hold himself up through it.

Magnus reached up and pulled at Alec’s hair. All of Alec’s movements had stopped and he was so close. He tugged until Alec’s hand started moving, tugging at the end of his dick before Alec’s hips started moving once more. 

Magnus could feel the cum seeping out of his ass with each of Alec’s deep thrusts, pushing him over the edge, along with the sound. His balls drew up fast, tightening, before he came all over his chest, a few stray drops spraying his chin from the position Alec had him in.

Alec almost came again when he heard how low and husky Magnus’ releasing moan was. His hips slowed, rocking forward now and then as he tugged Magnus through it. When his dick had softened, he pulled it out of Magnus’ ass and let Magnus’ legs slide down his arms. When Magnus’ legs lay either side of him, he collapsed forward, needing a moment to rest.

“Fuck, I love you,” Magnus said breathlessly. He wrapped both arms around Alec’s shoulders, pressing his lips to Alec’s hair. 

“I love you too,” Alec mumbled, ready for a sleep. He was exhausted.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, we have a feast to go to yet,” Magnus chuckled, recognizing Alec’s ‘fucked out’ tone.

“Oh yeah,” Alec said, waking up a little when he thought about the feast that had probably already started. He hadn’t had a decent Hogwarts meal in years. Nobody cooked like the castle’s house-elves. Not even his mother. “Wait, do you think they’ll have made a treacle tart?” he asked, perking up immediately.

“We won’t know if we stay out here much longer. Jace has probably eaten it all, anyway,” Magnus chuckled. Alec and Jace had almost dueled over the last piece of pie once. The pair of them were obsessed with it at school.

“That’s my pie,” Alec grumbled, climbing to his feet, pulling Magnus up with him. They dressed quickly, feeling sweaty and sticky, and completely ravenous. When they had all of their clothes on, blanket and wands in hand, he mounted his broom and pulled Magnus onto the back of it, taking off for the castle.

They made a detour when they arrived, to the guest quarters that had been assigned to Alec. he had left his stuff there during the match but was planning on having it all taken to Magnus’, to spend the weekend in the village. They showered quickly, wiping the grime away, and each donned a pair of dress robes before hurrying to the great hall.

Magnus pulled them into the trophy room when they hurried past it, taking a shortcut through the chamber. They quickly climbed the stairs that led into the great hall, emerging through a door behind the teachers’ table. They’d been given seats there instead of with the students.

“Pie!” Alec mumbled happily when he saw more than one treacle tart on the table. Sliding into the chair next to Jace, Magnus taking the one on his other side, he looked around. Hardly anyone paid them any attention, though he did receive a stern look from Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of the school.

Magnus ducked his head when McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and Alec. He started heaping food onto their plates before it could disappear. “Alexander, you’re moving to Hogsmead with me,” he said, setting the plate in front of Alec.

“Huh?” Alec asked, ending the silent argument he was having with Jace about how they were going to split the nearest treacle tart.

“I said you’re moving in with me,” Magnus said around a huge mouthful of minted lamb chops. “Don’t look at me like that. We said a few years while we got our careers up and running. We’ve both done that. And it’s been four,” he said.

“I can’t miss training. It’s the other side of the world, Magnus,” Alec said. He wanted to live with Magnus, loved staying with him but they always argued about whether they should live in New York or Hogsmeade. 

“I don’t know if anyone told you but they invented this amazing thing called appiration. You can appear anywhere in the world with it. It’s like magic or something,” Magnus said, stuffing another bite of food in. 

“Sarcasm isn’t one of your more attractive qualities, Magnus,” Alec sniffed. When Magnus aimed a raised eyebrow at him and told him he would be sleeping on the couch for the weekend, he relented and agreed. Even if it meant having to leave at weird times of the day for practice. 

“Good,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. He knew he’d win eventually. “Jace is eating all of the treacle tarts,” he said, nodding to the blonde in question. A laugh escaped him when Alec wrestled the pie dish out of Jace’s arms, memories of their days at the school swirling up. 

Magnus missed those days but now he had something new to look forward to. They were finally moving in. 


	13. Forgive Me, Father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year in Edom with the demon, Magnus has changed ex-priest, Alec in ways he could never imagine. He's still thirsty af though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon, who wanted a sequel to Sin. We thought if we were going to Hell, we might as well book a one-way first-class ticket. If you want to read the first chapter before this, click the link in the chapter.
> 
> Tags; AU, Demon!Magnus, Priest!Alec, Blasphemy, Repurposed Religious Objects, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Anal Beads, Light BDSM, Restraints, St Andrew's Cross, Blow Jobs, Sex Magic, Mirror Sex, Teasing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Magical Stimulation, Dildos, Spit-Roasting (Just them though), Dick Riding, Subspace, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Soft Aftercare.
> 
> Warning; If you love God And Jesus, You might not want to read this. It has even more blasphemy in it than the first one.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071820>

**

Magnus pushed through the door to their bedroom, finding Alec immediately, getting dressed. Crossing the room quickly, he plastered himself to Alec’s back, stopping Alec in his tracks.

“Can you put the robe on? I’ve got an anniversary surprise for you. Our first year together,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, watching goosebumps appear on the ex-priest’s neck. 

“A surprise? For me?” Alec asked, grinning from ear to ear as he gazed at Magnus’ reflection in the mirror he had been changing in front of. He did that a lot these days, smile. It hadn’t always been so. He had spent ten years as a priest, slowly having the faith that he had held so dear stripped from him by the humans that he had tried to help.

Technically, Alec was human. Or had been, until he had followed the devil to hell. Now, he wasn’t so sure what he was. A year in Edom had changed him, a lot. Both physically and mentally. 

Alec was able to live in the demonic atmosphere now and cherished the life that he’d built with Magnus. The life that he had denied himself for too long. He still looked the same on the outside but he was changed in ways that he couldn’t describe on the inside. All for the better. 

“For you,” Magnus said, licking a stripe up the side of Alec’s neck. When Alec shuddered, he did it again, fingers creeping over Alec’s waist and up his ribcage.

“But I didn’t get you anything,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze in the mirror. He felt guilty but Edom didn’t exactly have malls or internet shopping.

“You are my gift,” Magnus grinned, pressing his lips to Alec’s cheek when Alec turned his head. The only reason he released Alec was so that Alec could get dressed. His body reacted when Alec pulled his old cassock out of the closet, something they’d kept as a joke at first. Then used as a big fuck you to Alec’s old life. 

They had modified the cassock. It used to be a black, floor-length robe with long sleeves, a row of silver buttons down the front from neck to floor and had a slot for Alec’s old clerical collar at the neck. The material had been too billowing, however. Always getting in the way. And the sleeves had hidden Alec’s arms. So the sleeves were gone and they had cut off yards of the material so that it ended mid-thigh on Alec. 

Alec was going to leave his boxers on but the shake of Magnus’ head had him pulling them off. He was pretty sure Magnus just liked to see the tip of his dick hanging past the hem whenever he walked around in it. Tugging his boxers off, he pulled the cassock on, making short work of the buttons. There were fewer of them now, thankfully. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and handed Alec a clerical collar, watching Alec slot it into place. The white collar stood out, stark against the black. Taking one of Alec’s hands in his, he spun Alec around in a circle, under his arm, watching the material flare out from Alec’s hips. He looked unbelievably hot. 

Alec followed when Magnus tugged him out of their room and down the wide hallway of their home. He hadn’t realized Magnus was a Prince of one of the realms of hell when he had agreed to come here, the first time they fucked in his old church. As such, they occasionally had to hold court. They were heading to the throne room now.

Magnus stood behind Alec when they reached the throne room and placed his hands over Alec’s eyes. Guiding his lover into the room, he waited until they were stood in the middle, revealing Alec’s surprise.

Alec blinked when Magnus’ hands left his eyes. Mainly because he was standing in front of a large wooden crucifix. The horizontal beam had to be six-ft-long, easily. The vertical beam of wood was at least nine-ft. It was huge. 

“Don’t tell me you’re converting to Christianity,” Alec asked the demon, wondering if Magnus was joking. 

“It’s for you,” Magnus said, beaming up at the wooden cross.

“I don’t want it,” Alec said indignantly, turning his gaze on the cross to glare at it. He didn’t want anything to do with it. It was the symbol that he had been oppressed with, and had oppressed himself with, for years. If the last year of discovery with Magnus had taught him anything, it was that he was much better off without faith in his life. And infinitely happier.

“Sorry, I knew there was something I was forgetting,” Magnus chuckled. With a wave of his hand, he severed the bottom six ft from the vertical beam of wood and pushed the cross onto its side, until it resembled an X shape instead, each of the four arms now around three ft. “This is what’s known as a St Andrew’s Cross,” he said sweetly.

Alec watched Magnus snap his fingers again before four sets of cuffs attached themselves to the four arms of the cross. A fifth, that looked more like a belt, appeared in the center of the X. He got the gist of the cross immediately, a flash of desire running through him.

They had done a lot of exploring over the last year, Magnus introducing him to things he wouldn’t have thought up in his wildest dreams. And yet, Magnus said there was still more to discover. This, it looked like, was one of those things. He couldn’t wait to be strapped in.

“Not so fast, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled when Alec stepped toward the cross, already reaching for one of the buckles. “I have another gift for you, first,” he said, taking Alec’s hand once more, and leading him over to the single chair that he’d replaced their thrones with. 

Alec looked down at the black gift box Magnus held out when Magnus took a seat in the single chair. Looking uncertainly to Magnus, seeing his lover’s nod, he opened the box with trembling fingers. 

“Rosary?” Alec asked, just as confused as he had been with the cross. The number of times he had sat with the rosary wrapped tightly around his hands, praying to be ‘normal’ had tainted that which once brought him comfort. Especially now, when he saw that he was normal. That his needs, and desires weren’t something that he had to hide or hide  _ from _ .

Alec had seen some beautiful rosary in his time, beautifully crafted wooden beads that had taken weeks to painstakingly hand-paint. These beads were probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. Although, they were plastic, not wood, and joined with string instead of metal links. 

When Alec looked closer, he could see that they were indeed hand-painted with images of the Virgin Mary. It still didn't change the fact that they would bring him no comfort. 

“These aren’t for praying, Alec,” Magnus said, taking the beads from the box. With a wave of his hand, the beads grew in size until they were each just smaller than a ping-pong ball. “These go in your ass. Would you like me to show you?” he asked.

Alec nodded, wondering if the beads vibrated.  _ They must do something, or else, what’s the point? _ He asked himself. Magnus had introduced him to vibrating toys with glee, something that they both enjoyed immensely.

Magnus patted his lap, grinning when Alec took the hint and lay over his knee, ass in the air, head close to the floor. When Alec braced himself with his forearms flat to the floor, he peeled back the hem of Alec’s shortened cassock. 

“I put them in, one at a time until you’ve taken as many as you can take,” Magnus said, rubbing his hand over Alec’s bare ass and down the backs of his thighs, finger dipping between Alec’s legs to rub over his balls. “When you’ve taken what you can, I’ll pull them back out. It can be very pleasurable,” he explained.

“God, please?” Alec begged, trying to imagine what it would feel like. Magnus had once used a glass dildo on him that had a similar shape, glass bubbles set along the rod-like dildo. It had been intense and amazing. Magnus had never steered him wrong yet, showing him the very heights of pleasure and plumbing the very depths of depravity. He had lapped it all up, rarely finding something wasn’t to his taste.

“You know I love it when you talk like that, right?” Magnus asked, skimming over the crease of Alec’s buttocks with a light touch, his dick aching from Alec’s jerky reaction to the touch. Snapping his fingers, he lubed them up, his fingers turning sticky and slick. He trailed two fingers up and down Alec’s crack, pouring more lube down the cleft.

Alec took deep breaths, fighting his body when he wanted to push up into the touch. The slippery fingers, massaging the sensitive skin around his hole had him desperate for it. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Magnus teased the tip of his middle finger in and out of Alec’s hole, adding more lube as he went. He wanted Alec dripping with it. He twisted his hand slowly, turning his finger inside Alec to open him up. Gripping the improvised anal beads with the other, he rolled them over Alec’s ass cheeks so he could see what they felt like. Plus, the bumps would have a nice massaging effect.

Unable to stop himself when he felt his hole loosen, Alec pushed up to take Magnus’ finger deeper into himself. When Magnus didn’t stop him, he bucked his hips up, again and again. Every jerky upward thrust of his hips took Magnus in deeper, low pants escaping him from the sensation. 

“That’s it, baby, take it. Take the pleasure you always denied yourself. Fuck yourself on my fingers,” Magnus said, adding a second finger the next time Alec pushed up.

“Jesus Christ, I’m so full,” Alec grunted when another finger popped unexpectedly into his ass. He wasn’t complaining. All it did was make him fuck Magnus’ fingers faster, his eyes rolling in the back of his head when Magnus’ hand started moving again. 

Magnus slipped a third finger in, on every other thrust, letting Alec get used to the feeling of having something push into and out of his ass. He rarely went with three, two usually got the job done. But he wanted Alec nice and relaxed.

A full-on grunt escaped Alec when Magnus started adding small bursts of magic, the sensation pulsing off of his prostate. Of all the things Magnus had introduced him to, magic was his favorite. There were so many different things Magnus did with it, all of them amazingly pleasurable.

“I think you’re ready,” Magnus said, pulling his fingers out of Alec’s ass. He rubbed his hand over Alec’s ass to quiet him when Alec grumbled his displeasure at being empty. Adding more lube to Alec’s ass, he ensured the beads were fully lubed too before pressing the first one to Alec’s hole.

“Just relax and accept it,” Magnus said, spreading Alec’s right cheek with his thumb. Pressing against Alec’s rim with the bead, he used Alec’s deep breaths as a guide. His dick was impossibly hard, watching Alec’s rim stretch around the bead until it popped inside Alec.

Alec groaned, twitching on Magnus’ lap. The bead had stretched him but Magnus had done a good job of relaxing his hole. The string between the bead and the next one was thin enough that he didn’t even feel it. 

“I’m going to pull it out so you can see what it feels like. If you like it, we can try with more, okay?” Magnus asked, taking the string in hand when Alec nodded. He tugged it gently at first, seeing how Alec reacted to the sensation. The panting breaths Alec let out had him pausing before giving the string a sharp tug.

Alec’s breath exploded out of him when the bead popped out of his ass. The tug on his rim had been breathtaking. “More. I want more,” he gasped out before Magnus could even ask. 

Magnus chuckled, rubbing Alec’s ass once more. “I thought that this was something you would enjoy,” he said, pressing the bead to Alec’s hole once more. He pushed it in, letting Alec relax, before pressing the next bead into Alec’s body. He added a third, pushing it into the tight space when Alec let another breath out.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, thinking three was a good number to test Alec’s limits out. When he tugged quickly, all three beads popped out of Alec’s ass in quick succession. The way Alec whimpered had his dick straining to get at the ex-priest.

When Magnus had first entered the curch that Alec used to preside over and met Alec for the first time, his imagination had run away with him. He had spent that first sermon thinking of wilder and wilder things to do to Alec. The human had surpassed his every expectation. Maybe it was because Alec had spent the first thirty years of his life running from anything remotely pleasurable but Alec reveled in pleasure.

Just seeing the way Alec ran with whatever he’d suggested, in the beginning, had been better than Magnus had hoped for. Seeing him now, confident, able to ask for anything he wanted, hell, even elevating their sexual adventures, was stunning.

Alec’s dick had started leaking uncontrollably, large drops of pre-cum dripping onto the floor between Magnus’ legs. The sensation the first time, with the single bead, had been nothing compared to the second. Three beads had stretched his rim, pleasure shuddering through the nerves there.

“I can take more, Magnus. Please give me more,” Alec begged, twitching in Magnus’ lap, yet again. Then again, Magnus always had that effect on him. When Magnus stretched one ass cheek to the side again, to re-insert the beads, he reached back and grabbed the other cheek, spreading himself wide. The lube that Magnus poured into his asshole was good but the beads being pushed in was even better.

Alec thought that that was probably what he liked best about the experience. That it was just as pleasurable when Magnus pushed the beads in as it was when he pulled them out. In his head, he counted them as Magnus popped them in. When he got to six, he had to wait a moment, taking deep breaths. He felt impossibly full.

“How many more are there?” Alec asked, letting go of his ass cheek, patting Magnus’ leg to stop him from adding any more.

“Two more. I cut the rosary down. I thought it would be best to start with a few, work our way up if you wanted to,” Magnus said, smoothing his hand over Alec’s ass cheeks. His ass looked so good with the small string sticking out of it, only two beads on the outside of Alec’s body. Alec’s ass muscles tensed and untensed, making him want to bite into them.

“Try another one,” Alec said, pushing his ass up slightly. If he couldn’t take it, he wouldn’t have Magnus force the issue but he wanted all eight in his ass.

Magnus pushed another bead into Alec, shaking his head in awe. This man really was made for him. He had fallen so hard for Alec. Alec was the one he had been searching for, for centuries. Always looking for that one person who wanted to explore the depths of what the body could take when it came to sex. The others, they had always had their limits, which made him grow bored quickly. But Alec, he wanted it all. 

Alec sucked in deep breaths, rolling his hips slightly to see how it felt. A grunt of pleasure escaped him. A couple of the beads were sitting flush against his prostate, massaging it when he moved. He rolled his hips a few more times, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

Magnus watched Alec, grinning at the ex-priests movements. He knew exactly what Alec was doing and was more than happy to watch him. One of his biggest thrills was watching Alec get his. The guy had fallen so far from grace that there was no hope of ever going back. And Alec constantly reassured him that he didn’t want to.

“Push the last one in, Magnus,” Alec said when he remembered what they were doing. The words came out whiny and desperate, tinged with the ridiculous pleasure the beads were bringing him. He took a deep breath when Magnus pushed the last bead against his rim, feeling the bead pop into his ass when he breathed out. 

Alec couldn’t even form words when the last one was in place. He was stuck between immeasurable pleasure, squirming around once more, and gut-clenching anticipation. 

Magnus didn’t warn Alec this time. While clenching around the beads as they popped out added another dimension of pleasure, Alec was new to this and eight was a lot for a person’s first time. Taking the end of the string gently in his hand, he silently wrapped the excess around his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alec yelled when the beads were pulled from his ass. He jerked uncontrollably as each one popped out, quickly, one after the other. It set his rim alight with the ultimate pleasure, his balls drawing up fast. Not only where the beads stretching his hole, beautifully. They were all scraping over his prostate too.

Alec came hard, grunting his release out with the last of his breath. He lay in a panting, twitching heap when Magnus yanked the last one out, stunned by the release.

Magnus dropped the string of beads on the floor, feeling his pants turn wet with Alec’s explosive release. It almost made him cum himself, hearing and seeing Alec’s reaction. Smoothing both hands over Alec’s ass cheeks, he dipped his thumbs into Alec’s crack, tugging Alec’s cheeks apart with each circular motion. His pretty hole, red and puffy, pulsed with every breath.

When Alec calmed, Magnus took the hem of his cassock and draped it over Alec’s ass once more, patting Alec’s ass when it was covered.

“Have you had enough or do you want to continue?” Magnus asked, tugging Alec up and turning the ex-priest until Alec was sitting in his lap sideways, curling into him.

“No, I want more. I just need a minute,” Alec said, burying his face in Magnus’ neck. “I think that’s one of my favorite things you’ve ever shown me,” he muttered, pouting his lips out to kiss Magnus’ neck. “You always show me the best things.”

“It’s what you deserve,” Magnus said, trailing his fingers up and down the insides of Alec’s thighs, letting his magic pulse into Alec’s skin. Alec always loved his magic, that’s why he had thought of the cross. He had a feeling Alec was going to love that too.

“That’s so nice,” Alec said, opening his legs a little wider. A shiver ran through him when Magnus’ hand skimmed higher, trailing the magic in figure-of-eight patterns, moving closer to his dick with each rotation. The movements had his breath shallowing, his body trying to get closer.

“How about we move to the cross?” Magnus suggested, letting his fingers flick over Alec’s sac. He lifted the hem of Alec’s cassock, taking a peek at Alec’s dick. “You’re so hard for me again, already. Look how needy your cock is,” he said, showing Alec.

Alec reached down, stroking his fingers over his length. He wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the things Magnus did to him. He knew that Magnus loved to watch him masturbate so he wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking himself with long languid strokes.

“In a minute,” Alec said, watching Magnus’ face rather than what he was doing to his cock. He didn’t need to look, feeling the pleasure of his fingers radiate from his cock. Running his fingers over the head of his cock when he reached it, he spread the cum that he had splattered himself with during his first orgasm, swiping it over his cock. 

“That looks a little dry. Why don’t you let me help?” Magnus asked. He took Alec’s hand and licked over his palm, moaning when he tasted Alec’s cum. When he had it nice and wet, he guided Alec’s hand to his cock again. “Much better. You how much I love it when you stroke your pretty cock,” he said, eyes glued to Alec’s hand.

Alec tightened his grip once more, biting into his lip when he saw Magnus’ tongue dart across his bottom lip. He stroked over his length., never quite skimming over the head so that Magnus could watch the pre-cum dribble out of his slit but his hand tightened whenever his fingers reached the sensitive glans, just below the head.

Magnus’ own dick was badly in need of friction and he soon got it. His own breathing turned shallow when Alec started pushing up into his hand, squirming in his lap. The movements had Alec’s ass rubbing over his dick. He knew it wouldn’t take Alec long to cum again, seeing Alec start to focus on the head of his dick, hand twisting with each tug. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the desperate looking head, deep red and oozing pre-cum non-stop.

Alec jerked himself faster, thighs shaking from his pace. Dragging his foreskin over his solid length, he aimed is dick upward, so that he could coat his cassock in cum when his balls drew up. He let out a deep, gravelly moan when he came, jerking himself through it before his hand slowed.

Magnus badly wanted to take his own dick out and have Alec’s nimble fingers give it the same treatment, watching Alec’s slit erupt never failed to turn him on. He was at the point where he was almost begging Alec to finish him off. 

Something they hadn’t tried yet, was turning control over to Alec but Magnus was thinking more and more about it lately, giving Alec control, seeing what Alec could come up with. He was very creative.

“Beautiful. Just like you,” Magnis said, pressing his lips to Alec’s forehead. Wrapping is hand around Alec’s, he got Alec to stroke himself a little longer, watching Alec’s dick jerk feebly to pump another few drops out. When he saw that the stimulation was too much, he pulled both of their hands away and tugged Alec’s cassock down once more. 

Alec lay in Magnus’ arms, shaking. It had been worth it to see Magnus’ cat-eyes glow like that. Magnus never covered those spectacular eyes, something that he was grateful for. He loved looking at them. When he felt recovered enough to stand, he climbed to his feet, wobbling a little, and took Magnus’ hand.

Magnus followed Alec to the cross, grinning when Alec let go and placed himself against it. His dick throbbed, watching Alec move. Alec had come such a long way that he didn’t even need any guidance on how the cross was used. He watched Alec wrap the middle strap around his waist and sinch it in place.

“I need some help with the others,” Alec said, spreading his legs so Magnus could strap him into it. The straps, and where they were placed were pretty self-explanatory. 

Magnus knelt to the ground, cuffing each of Alec’s ankles in turn. When the second one was strapped in, he stood, running his hands up the inside of Alec’s legs, trailing magic in their wake. Skimming his fingers over Alec’s balls and cock, he pulled them from under the hem of Alec’s cassock and brushed his fingers up Alec’s arms, lifting them to cuff them too.

Magnus took a step back when Alec was fully strapped in, just taking a moment to appreciate Alec. He looked so hot, spread eagle and cuffed, the tip of Alec’s dick hanging out the bottom of the robe. The cassock looked a bit like a mini dress but neither of them thought of it that way. The white clerical collar still made it look like a priests robe. 

Alec tested the restraints, pulling his arms and each of his legs in turn but there was no give. He was strapped in tight. Looking up at Magnus through his lashes, he waited to see what Magnus was going to do to him, anticipation building the longer Magnus stood watching him. When his demon started circling the cross, he tried to turn, to follow Magnus’ movement but there wasn’t enough give.

“There are a lot of things that we can use the cross for,” Magnus said, circling to stand in front of Alec once more. “This is perfect for flogging or whipping, for teasing, punishments, rewards. I have one of your favorites in mind today,” he said, falling to his knees in front of Alec. The plan was simple but would be effective, hopefully. 

“Today, I want to use my magic to try again to take you to your space,” Magnus said, looking up to see what effect his words had. The shuddering breath that Alec let out, Alec’s pupils wide with desperation was what he had been hoping for. 

When Magnus had explained to Alec what subspace was, a few weeks earlier, Alec had begged for it. They had tried a few times since and Alec hadn’t been able to reach it so far. But they kept trying.

Alec practically vibrated with need. Not only was Magnus going to use his magic while he couldn’t escape the sweet torture, but he was going to try again to take him to his space. It was something he’d wanted since Magnus had told him about it. They’d tried a few different things to get him there but none of them had worked. Magic was a new one.

“It might not happen this time, so bear that in mind. If it doesn’t, we can keep trying until we find something that works,” Magnus said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the inside of Alec’s left knee. Most of the things that he’d tried had been pain-play related. Today, he was trying for something a little softer. 

“Just relax and enjoy it, keep your mind open to it. You need to give yourself over to pleasure, okay?” Magnus reminded Alec, trailing kisses higher up Alec’s legs between words. He thought maybe the problem was Alec wanted it too much, had tried to force it over the last few weeks. Which wouldn’t work. It was something you fell into, not jumped.

Alec didn’t have a reply, too focussed on where Magnus was heading. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure of Magnus’ lips consume him. His legs jerked when he felt Magnus’ magic enter his body. He was so used to the sensation that he would probably be able to distinguish between Magnus’ magic and somebody else’s. 

Not that Magnus would let anyone else’s magic near him. When Alec had first arrived and the other demons of the realm had found out that he was a priest, it had been wholesale chaos. They had come for him, and Magnus had destroyed every one of them that had tried. Until they’d stopped trying. After a while, the other demons had found it hilarious that Magnus had subverted him and he was now an accepted part of their everyday life.

“Open your eyes, Alexander. I want you to watch,” Magnus said when he looked up and saw Alec’s eyes closed. Snapping his fingers when they opened, he produced a full-length mirror, positioned behind him so that Alec could watch what was happening.

Magnus lifted the hem of Alec’s cassock, letting it fall over his head. Cupping Alec’s balls with one hand, he gripped the base of Alec’s shaft with the other and wrapped his lips around the weeping head. A small moan escaped him when he tasted Alec on his tongue, the bittersweet tang of Alec’s cum coating his tongue. He loved seeing Alec walk around, covered in cum and rarely cleaned either of them up between orgasms. 

Alec stared at the image in the mirror behind Magnus, groaning at the sight that met him. It was ultimate sin, the priest being defiled against the cross, bound to it with the demon’s head under his robes. If the image wasn’t hot enough, Magnus taking him deep into his mouth was. If he’d had the room, he would have snapped his hips forward and filled Magnus’ throat.

When Magnus’ magic wrapped around his dick, Alec tried, his hips jerking forward as much as they could. The magic sank into him, from Magnus’ mouth and the hand that massaged his balls. He watched his cassock rise and fall with every bob of Magnus’ head, unable to look away. A year ago, it might have made him blush. Now, it had him on the verge of cumming.

Magnus monitored every pulse of magic he sent into Alec as he hollowed his cheeks. He alternated between short bursts and deep vibrations that grew in intensity the longer he pumped it into Alec’s body. When Alec’s legs started shaking, the ex-priest’s hips jerking to push into his mouth, he pulled back. 

“No, please? I was so close!” Alec yelped when everything stopped. He could barely breathe, feeling the orgasm that had been about to rip through him, recede. The feeling made him slump against the cross, wondering what the hell had happened. Magnus never denied him a release. The demon loved watching him be consumed by the pleasure too much to ever stop it. 

Magnus didn’t emerge from under Alec’s robe, waiting until Alec stopped shaking. When Alec stilled, his breathing calming, he started again, taking Alec’s solid cock back into his mouth. The way Alec’s hips tried to slam forward once more was almost as endearing as it was hot. It pained him to deny Alec but he’d thought that keeping him on the edge would work.

Alec didn’t know whether it was because of Magnus’ magic or because he couldn’t see exactly what Magnus was doing, or because he’d just been brought back from the brink of orgasm but everything that Magnus did was heightened. The heat of Magnus’ mouth, soaking his dick, radiated through him with each pulse of magic. 

Not knowing whether Magnus was going to sink further onto his dick or pull back completely made Alec chase it. He bucked forward again, as far as he could, breathing hard when another inch of his dick pushed into Magnus’ mouth. He tried again but Magnus withdrew. It was maddening and something he found he loved all in the same breath.

“Just a little more, please?” Alec begged, moaning the words out when Magnus held still, half of his dick engulfed in Magnus’ mouth. “Thank you,” he murmured when Magnus sank further down. He kept thanking Magnus silently when Magnus kept on going. The sound of Magnus gagging set his legs shaking once more, his cock hitting the back of Magnus’ throat.

Magnus pulled back completely, withdrawing his mouth and magic. He could sense Alec on the verge once more. Again, without pulling his head from beneath Alec’s robe, he waited for Alec to calm. 

Alec stared at the image in the mirror, urging Magnus to move again. For Magnus to do something. Every breath on his cock threatened to steal his sanity. Finally, when he thought he couldn’t take the suspense any longer, he felt Magnus’ hand wrap around his dick, tugging it furiously. The pleasure of Magnus’ perfect grip skittered up his spine.

Magnus stuck his tongue out, letting the head of Alec’s cock graze it every time he pulled Alec’s dick. He peppered the slit with kisses, letting his breath caress the sensitive tip. Reaching up with his free hand, he flicked the tip of his finger over Alec’s taint, pressing down every now and then to stimulate Alec’s prostate from the outside. It didn’t hurt that he sent pulse after pulse of magic into the spot.

The stimulation was like sensory overload for Alec. He wondered if Magnus was ever going to let him cum. Feeling his balls start to twitch, heavy between his legs, he pushed into Magnus’ hand. Only the fact that he trusted Magnus with his pleasure and his life, stopped him from calling the whole thing off.

Alec groaned when he was denied another release. Knowing that Magnus loved him finding pleasure was what got him through the latest denial. But he ached for it, literally, his cock dripping and desperate, balls aching with the need to be emptied.

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers. His own clothes disappeared, giving Alec a full view of his naked body. All except for his head. When he heard Alec’s shaky indrawn breath, he returned to the task at hand, sucking Alec’s balls into his mouth while he pumped Alec’s shaft. While he did, he arched his back, knees parted slightly, to expose himself to Alec in the mirror.

Magnus sucked on Alec’s balls, massaging them with his tongue. With his other hand, he snapped his fingers and coated it in lube. Reaching through Alec’s legs, he pushed the finger into Alec’s hole, finding that it was still loose from the beads. Loose enough for him to add a second finger.

Alec cried out when Magnus’ magic infused his cock, balls, and prostate. He jerked against the restraints, unable to control his body. It was so good it almost hurt. But not quite. The magic traveled through his nerve-system, feeling like it was reaching for the most sensitive parts of his body. He didn’t know if it was because he had been so close to the edge so many times but his orgasm approached a lot faster than the previous ones.

Magnus had to use his magic to drag Alec back from the edge this time. Letting go and stopping his magic just wouldn’t work. He used it to cut off all of Alec’s pleasure in one go, emerging from under Alec’s robe to look at him.

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat when he saw Alec. The ex-priest was a quivering wreck. Sweaty, disheveled, his neck and hairy chest red and heaving. Words couldn’t express how much he loved it when Alec’s pupils dilated with desire. There was barely a ring of that beautiful hazel visible in Alec’s eyes now.

The sight was too much for Magnus. He couldn’t resist any longer, not when he saws how Alec could barely hold his head up. Taking his own dick in hand, he started pumping the shaft, letting Alec watch. His hand was slick with a thought, making the glide smoother. He knew that just watching him would have Alec’s desire building.

Alec watched Magnus desperately through a haze of need and desire. He could barely take his eyes off of Magnus’ hand, knowing what kind of pleasure those beautifully polished fingers could bring. A wave of jealousy crashed through him when his eyes flicked up to see Magnus’ eyes float closed. That wasn’t all he saw. 

When Alec caught a flash of magic out of his peripheral, his eyes flicked up to look at the reflection in the mirror. Magnus had conjured a dildo, stuck to the floor, and was opening himself upon it. He desperately wanted to be where that dildo was, burying himself in Magnus’ ass but found he couldn’t look away. 

Stopping all movements when the fake balls of the dildo hit his ass, Magnus sat still, getting used to the feeling of being full. He looked up at Alec, grinning when he saw that Alec was focussed on his reflection. Leaning forward, he reached for the hem of Alec’s cassock once more, and tucked it into the strap around Alec’s waist, exposing his desperate looking cock and balls.

Alec’s eyelids fluttered closed for a brief moment when Magnus’ lips wrapped around his cock once more. Just for a moment. Until he realized he was missing the show. A desperate moan escaped him when his eyes snapped open, looking at their reflection. Magnus was riding the dildo whilst sucking him off. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Magnus kept the top half of his body as still as he could while he twerked on the dildo, letting Alec watch. He still gagged on Alec’s cock, the movement pushing his head forward now and again. Taking his own cock in hand once more, he started jerking himself off, moaning around Alec’s dick.

Magnus jerked himself harder, tugging his dick faster, knowing that he was building Alec’s orgasm once more. Alec wasn’t the only one who was receiving a dose of his magic. He infused his own body with it, hitting his own nervous system with it. The strength of the pleasure that filled him almost stole his concentration but he managed to bring Alec back from the brink. 

Magnus let his own orgasm consume him, crying out when it hit. He had to let go and brace himself against the floor as he grunted his release out, aiming his cum at the cross Alec was strapped to. His breath shuddered out of him in shallow gasps, overcome by his orgasm. 

“You look so beautiful when you cum,” Alec whispered, barely able to talk any louder than that. He was desperate, constantly clinging to the edge of release, exhausted by the number of denials he had received. He’d almost cum so many times that he’d lost count. But seeing Magnus cum like that, he was past words, happy that Magnus got his release. It only made him want his own more. 

Magnus looked up at Alec though his lashes, still panting for breath. Pride welled up in him when he saw the smile on Alec’s face. Even after all Alec had endured, his lover still wanted him to find pleasure. It almost had him giving up on trying to get Alec into his space. Almost. 

Magnus could feel how close Alec was when he scanned Alec with his magic. Alec’s hormone levels were through the roof, on the verge of a chemical imbalance. It was what was needed to get him there. Pulling off the dildo in his ass, he left it where it was and climbed to his feet. 

Alec tried to follow Magnus’ movements but Magnus had circled the cross so he watched in the mirror instead, a flutter of hot air on the nape of his neck had his eyelids fluttering. Magnus was so close. He was able to feel the energy that radiated off Magnus, in every inch of his body. He felt like he was walking a tightrope and would fall off with one stiff breeze. 

Magnus plastered himself to Alec’s back, only blocked at his midriff by the joint of the cross. Reaching down, he slid his hands up Alec’s cassock, hands sliding over Alec’s ass. “Do you want me to fuck you, Alexander?” he asked, whispering the words in Alec’s ear. He pushed two fingers into Alec’s asshole, smiling when he felt Alec was still loose from the beads. 

“Please. I don’t think I can take any more denials. I need to cum so badly,” Alec croaked, sagging against the cross. Magnus wouldn’t ask him that if he didn’t mean it. When Magnus’ hand slid around the cross and skimmed up his thigh, he mewled, trying to push into the touch and back away, all in the same breath. His body was so sensitive that he thought he would cum then and there.

Magnus waved one hand, sending the cross away. Wrapping both hands around Alec’s waist when Alec sagged, he caught Alec, holding him close. “I got you,” he whispered. Sweeping Alec up into his arms, he carried Alec through the throne room doors and down the hall to their bedroom. 

When Magnus reached the bed, he sat down on the edge of it, situating Alec in his lap. With his chest pressed to Alec’s back, he summoned the mirror from the throne room to show Alec what they looked like. Or more accurately, what Alec looked like. Stunning. 

“Look how beautiful you are like this,” Magnus said, tilting Alec’s face until Alec looked up into the mirror.

Alec let Magnus maneuver him, Magnus draping his thighs over the outside of Magnus’ legs. He watched their reflection when Magnus’ legs opened, pushing his own legs wider. He looked thoroughly debauched, eyes wide and slightly glassy, hair a limp mess, cumstains on his cassock and inner thighs. Magnus looked slightly more with it, but just as hot. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, freshening the lube at Alec’s hole, lubing his own dick and his hand up in the process. With one arm around Alec’s waist, he wrapped his slick hand around Alec’s dick, stroking him beneath his cassock, grinning when Alec lifted the hem to watch. Even like this, fucked out and on the verge of subspace, Alec wanted to watch everything.

“Jesus, that feels so good,” Alec groaned, pushing up into Magnus’ hand. The grip was perfect. Every time he pushed up into Magnus’ hand, his ass crack would rub over Magnus’ slick cock. All it took was reaching between them and grabbing Magnus’ shaft, guiding it to his hole as he lifted his ass. On the next downward thrust, he impaled himself on Magnus’ cock.

Alec’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his breath shuddering out of him. He was finally full again.

“Alexander, are you still with me?” Magnus asked, watching Alec in the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Alec muttered, opening his eyes to meet Magnus gaze. The mirror was closer now, right in front of them, giving him a full view of them. His breathing was already shallow but when Magnus tilted his hips to show him where they were joined, Magnus’ cock buried deep in his ass, he almost quit breathing altogether.

“Just give yourself over to it, hm?” Magnus asked, bunching the material at Alec’s hips, guiding him when Alec started bouncing. He gripped tightly, helping Alec move, seeing how exhausted his lover was. “Let yourself feel it. Just let go, let it take over you,” he murmured breathlessly. 

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ knees, gripping them tightly to use as leverage so he could bounce on Magnus’ dick, doing exactly what Magnus told him. He surrendered himself to the pleasure that coursed through him. Magnus’ dick, impaling him, again and again, had his hips moving, rolling into the movement.

Magnus sent pulses of magic into Alec’s body, pressing kisses to the nape of Alec’s neck as he did. Alec’s movements had his dick twitching in Alec’s ass, he was on the verge of cumming himself. Even after his last orgasm, he was still hot for the ex-priest. But that was the power that Alec had over him. Feeling how close Alec was, he ramped up the magic, getting the residual aftereffects himself.

Alec wrapped his hand around his dick, whimpering from the strong pulses of magic that flooded him. He could feel his grip on the edge loosening, the pleasure consuming his will to hold on. His balls drew up, tightening impossibly fast until he was spilling into his hand.

With the release, stronger than anything he had ever experienced, Alec fell over the edge, bliss, and relief infusing him. He let go, giving himself over to the feeling of being completely satiated, feeling like he was floating. 

“Fuck, Alexander, I can’t hold on,” Magnus muttered, pushing up into Alec’s ass when he came. He filled Alec’s ass, his orgasm shuddering out of him. The clench of Alec’s hole was just too much. The grip he had on Alec’s hips would probably leave marks there but Alec didn’t seem to be complaining. His lover just sat on top of him, shaking, Alec’s arms stilling.

When Magnus recovered enough to look over Alec’s shoulder, a slow grin crept over his face. “Alexander? Are you okay?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Huh?” Alec asked, his brain barely able to comprehend Magnus’ words through the fog that had filled it. He felt beyond okay. He felt amazing, floating blissfully, unaware of the fact that he was gasping for breath. 

“You’re there,” Magnus murmured, wrapping both arms around Alec’s waist. When he caught their reflection in the mirror, he took Alec’s hand in his own, gently tugging it away from Alec’s dick with a chuckle. Alec was just sitting there holding it. Pulling Alec up off his dick, he scooped him up into his arms and lay Alec down on the bed. 

Magnus’ breath caught when he looked down at Alec, eyes roving over Alec’s body. He had never seen Alec so wrecked. A sweaty, cum stained wreck. He was beautiful, smiling tiredly, eyes closed, legs slightly parted. Giving him the most spectacular view of the cum dripping out of Alec’s puffy hole, and the cum that coated Alec’s inner thighs. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Magnus said quietly, summoning a bowl of warm soapy water and a cloth. With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s cassock hung in the closet, clean as a whistle. He crawled onto the bed between Alec’s parted thighs, soaking the cloth, and methodically started scrubbing Alec down as gently as he could.

“You look so beautiful like this. It’s what you deserve, my love,” Magnus said, cleaning Alec’s legs and ass up before rinsing the cloth and runing it gently down Alec’s legs. “He never deserved your devotion. He did nothing to earn it. You’re where you belong now,” he continued.

Alec watched Magnus clean him up, giddiness pushing a giggle out of him. He knew what Magnus was saying but it came from a distance, as though Magnus was across the room. When Magnus dried him off with warm, fluttery magic that tickled him and climbed into the bed with him, covering them both over, he snuggled into Magnus’ smooth chest. His limbs were heavy but he managed it.

Magnus had cleaned himself up with a snap of his fingers so he wrapped Alec up tightly, pressing his lips to Alec’s forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin. “I’m so happy that you came to live with me. You make me so happy, Alexander,” he whispered, smiling at the dopey grin on Alec’s face. 

“Me too,” Alec murmured, his eyes floating closed when Magnus brushed the hair out of his face. He pouted his lips out when Magnus’ lips pressed against his, sinking into Magnus and sinking into the kiss. He couldn’t ever remember feeling more contented in his life, and never had until Magnus had come along. “I love you, Magnus,” he whispered against Magnus’ lips.

“I-I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling back to stare at Alec, searching every inch of his face. Alec had never told him he loved him before. He’d never said it either. But it felt right. He did love Alec more than he thought it was possible for a demon to love anything. “Tell me that again when you’re lucid,” he whispered in Alec’s ear, smiling when Alec curled into him with a laugh.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said, relaxing into Magnus’ body. He felt good and very sleepy. He closed his eyes once more, shivering when Magnus’ fingers trailed over his skin, brushing over his shoulder and back. It lulled him to sleep.

Magnus watched Alec, pulling the covers over them closer to cacoon them while Alec slept. The blissful smile on his love’s face stayed exactly where it was, never fading when Alec fell asleep. He couldn’t wait to hear Alec say that again when he wasn’t blissed out on a natural high. 


	14. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the week Alec has had, all he wants is a hot meal, a good fuck and a lot of sleep. Magnus, however, decides a game of patience is in order. Tired and fed up, Alec decides two can play that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Melz who wanted to see a teased Alec take matters into his own hands. literally. This one is a continuation of, Please, from the Second Smut Challenge. If you'd like to read that chapter first, click the link below.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Teasing, Alec Is Done!, Masturbation, Toy's, Anal Fingering, Magnus' Blue Balls, Revenge Fic, Mutual Masturbation, Dick Riding, Communication, Bath Sex, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844599>

**

Alec trudged through Angel Square, heading for home. The three days off that he had coming to him were more than welcome. He was mentally exhausted but his body was keyed up, needing a release for the energy that had built up. 

Alec had spent the best part of a week in Antwerp, at the Institute there. When he’d become the Inquisitor, he’d thought his days of missions were over. But the Institute had been inundated so it had been all hands on deck. He had forgotten what it was like to go on continuous missions, having become more of a politician since the move to Alicante. 

All Alec wanted right then was to see his husband, eat a good meal, to have the energy fucked out of him then to sleep for three days straight. Only the thought of getting those four things had kept him going today. For the last week, really.

Upon reaching the building that their loft was situated in, Alec let himself in, taking a deep breath. Magnus was cooking something delicious. Dropping his bag, thigh holster and weapons belt in the hall, he made his way into the kitchen, wrapping himself around Magnus.

“I’m so happy to see you. Never let me go to an Institute again,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck while he peered into the pans on the stove. Magnus was making a curry, something spicy by the smell of it. The herbs and spices made his mouth water.

“Deal. I missed you too,” Magnus chuckled, turning in the cage of Alec’s arms. The kiss that Alec ravished him with spoke of a hunger that was far more than food. It was messy and desperate, Impatient. “Wow, you really did miss me,” he said, pulling back to peer at Alec. he had that look in his eyes. The one that clearly said ‘take me, now’. 

Magnus loved it when Alec got that look in his eyes. They always played when it appeared. In truth, he was desperate for it too. One or the other of them had always been too busy of late and it had been a while. But, he knew how to drag things out, really make it worth Alec’s while. It was something they both enjoyed.

So, with a monumental effort, Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek and resolutely turned around to finish cooking dinner. “Dinner will be about thirty minutes,” he said, smirking when Alec huffed in disbelief.

“Thirty minutes is plenty of time for a quick one,” Alec said, his hands sliding around Magnus’ stomach. 

“It will burn if I don’t watch it. And I have a few more things to add,” Magnus said, picking up his glass of white wine. This was always were things got interesting. Alec would think of some inventive way to get him to ‘change his mind’ and they would ramp the game up until Alec was desperate. 

Alec was desperate. He had been for days. Weeks even. When Magnus shuffled out of his grip and ducked into the fridge for what he assumed was a new ingredient, he shrugged his jacket off and undid the buttons on his shirt, waiting for Magnus to take the bait.  _ Any minute now,  _ he thought.

“Ah, good idea. You get a shower and I’ll shout you when it’s done,” Magnus said, smiling sweetly at Alec when he emerged from the fridge to find Alec shirtless. 

“Fuck the shower. I need my husband, preferably naked and buried in my ass. I can shower after. We can shower together,” Alec said, shrugging his pants off too. Maybe Magnus would fuck him on the kitchen floor.

“The dinner, Alexander. I wouldn’t want you eating burnt food,” Magnus said, pretending not to notice Alec’s state of undress. Alec, storming from the room, muttering under his breath, had him suppressing a chuckle. Palming himself through his boxers, already hard, he returned to the stove. 

Whistling away to himself, Magnus planned their evening out. Once he had served dinner, he would work Alec up into a frenzy until Alec was begging for it. Then they would fuck like wild animals. Maybe on the balcony, they hadn’t done it out there in quite a while. It was their favorite game. The anticipation was already killing him.

Alec wrenched his nightstand drawer open, grabbed a bottle of lube and their biggest vibrator from it and threw them on the bed. Muttering under his breath, he stripped his boxers and socks off and flung himself onto the mattress. If Magnus didn’t want to fuck him, that was fine. He could take care of himself.

Grabbing the lube, Alec slicked his fingers up, two of them, before coating his palm in lube too. Rubbing over his asshole, he massaged around his rim, already breathing hard from the pleasure of it. With a deep breath, he pushed both fingers into himself, his head pushing into the pillow as he let the breath out. 

The clench around Alec’s fingers was insane. Stopping at the second knuckles of his fingers, he gripped his cock with his lubed hand, stroking himself lazily, letting the pleasure build. It had his asshole relaxing a fraction. He pushed his fingers in deeper, moaning at the stretch and the small amount of pain he felt.

Alec was too riled up to go slow. Or to wait for Magnus to decide he was interested. He needed an orgasm, badly. Feeling himself relax after a few more strokes to his dick, he started to move his fingers in and out of himself, opening himself up swiftly. Every time he twisted his hand around the end of his dick, he would twist his fingers in his ass too, moaning at how good it felt.

It would feel even better with the monster vibrator in his ass too. Alec fucked himself harder, already rock hard at the thought of having something other than his fingers inside him. If it couldn’t be Magnus, the vibe would do. Although, it never felt as nice as Magnus’ cock.

When Alec thought he was as loose as he was going to get, he pulled his fingers out of his ass and gave his dick a few tugs to keep himself hard. Grabbing the lube once more, and the vibe, he lubed it up until the vibrator was dripping. Setting the tip of it at his asshole, he pushed the tip in.

The lewd groan that Alec let out when he breached himself with the tip rang through the bedroom. Just the tip was as wide as his two fingers and the vibrator flared a little wider toward the base. Being ruthless, he drove it in deeper, still mad at Magnus. He knew Magnus was playing a game but he wasn’t in the mood for games, not after the week he’d had.

They played it so that Alec could learn some self-control. Which he could admit he sometimes lacked. But right then, as much as he loved Magnus’ games and the slight Dom vibe that Magnus gave off, sometimes, he needed control too. Like right now, when his week had gone to shit and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought that Magnus could learn to give up some control popped into his head. 

With a smirk flitting across his lips, Alec pushed the vibrator in as deep as he could take it. Switching it on, he held it in place against his prostate and let the vibrations build until he was started getting the stimulation he needed. When he felt the pleasure start to pulse through him, he gripped his dick and started jerking himself off, moaning a deep, gravelly moan. 

Soon enough, the concentrated vibrations became too much. Still jerking himself off, Alec grabbed the end of the vibrator and started plunging it in and out of his ass, moaning loudly with each thrust. It felt so good!

“Fuck!” Alec muttered, bouncing the tip of the vibe against his prostate. His balls felt heavy, suddenly drawing up when he pressed the vibe savagely into his nerves. He came, hard, tugging his dick as he coated his stomach. The pleasure was too good to give up though. With barely a minute’s recovery time, he started thrusting it in and out of his ass again.

Magnus glanced up at the clock, realizing that he hadn’t heard the shower going yet. Leaving dinner simmering away, he made his way through the loft to their bedroom, stopping short when he found Alec mercilessly plunging their best vibrator in and out of his ass. It wasn’t part of the plan but what the hell? Alec had started the party!

Tugging his jacket off, Magnus stepped forward, his dick impossibly hard when he watched Alec cum. The sight of Alec’s jerking body had him pulling his clothes off faster.

Alec opened his eyes when he’d achieved his second orgasm, realizing that he wasn’t alone. Looking up, seeing a shirtless Magnus go for the zip on his pants, he shook his head. “Uhuh, you missed your chance,” he said breathlessly, pulling the vibe out of his ass as he did.

“Huh?” Magnus asked, stopping what he was doing. 

“I offered it on a plate and you turned me down,” Alec said, letting his legs hang open for a moment to give Magnus a look at what he had just missed out on. “I’m exhausted. I think I might have a nap. Can you turn the light out on your way out?” he asked, snapping his legs closed. 

Tossing the vibrator and bottle of lube onto the floor, to deal with later, Alec grabbed a tissue and cleaned his stomach up. Tossing that on the floor too, he rolled under the covers and settled down, closing his eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?” Magnus asked, bending down to peek at Alec. Seeing his husband’s eyes closed, he straightened up, mentally scratching his ass. “But what about dinner?” he asked.

“It’s probably burning. Best check it, you don’t want to be eating burnt food. Goodnight, Magnus,” Alec said, feeling himself starting to drift.

Magnus stood rooted to the spot, staring in disbelief when Alec’s heavy breathing turned to deep snores, fast.  _ Fine _ , he silently shrugged, marching from the room. Returning to the kitchen, Magnus plated their dinner up, eating his own in silence while glaring at Alec’s full plate.

Half of Magnus expected Alec to stroll in to the kitchen, starving and ready to play nice after half an hour. When Alec didn’t walk in, he thought that maybe Alec would wake up in an hour. After the hour was up, he wandered into the living room, looking for something to do. 

Magnus was petty enough that he decided to watch the latest episode of British Bake-off on Netflix without Alec. He watched it, waiting for Alec to come in and tell him off for starting it without him but by the end of the episode, Alec still hadn’t made an appearance. 

That was when Magnus started to wonder if Alec was really mad at him. Had he taken it too far this time? He had never pushed Alec’s buttons to the point of Alec actually getting mad at him before so he didn’t know.

Realizing that it was actually getting late, Magnus crept into their dark bedroom, sighing when he heard Alec’s deep, regular snores. Alec wasn’t playing. He really had fallen asleep. Alec must have been exhausted, he hadn’t even showered or brushed his teeth. 

Keeping the noise to a minimum, Magnus went about his usual nightly routine, starting to feel guilty.  _ Had Alec really been at the stage where he just needed a good fuck and cuddles when he’d returned home?  _ He asked himself as he showered. 

When he was done, Magnus slid into bed next to Alec, listening to him snore in the dark. The reassuring sound lulled him to sleep, promising himself that he would make it up to Alec in the morning.

**

Alec woke before Magnus, feeling tired and sticky and like a cat had shit on his tongue during the night. _ Ugh, I didn’t shower or brush my teeth, _ he thought, rolling out of bed. The motion woke Magnus. 

Alec wasn’t mad at Magnus anymore. If Magnus had really not wanted to, he wouldn’t have dreamed of forcing the issue, but knowing that Magnus had been winding him up only stiffened his resolve to teach Magnus a lesson that he couldn’t always have control.

“Morning,” Alec said, bending to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. When Magnus made to grab him, he pulled back and sauntered off to the bathroom, letting Magnus look at his gloriously naked ass. 

Magnus sat up, watching Alec go, wondering if he was still mad. He didn’t think so. Alec had kissed him good morning. Deciding to join his husband in the shower and find out, Magnus followed after Alec, tugging his boxers off along the way. 

When he made it into the bathroom, Magnus watched Alec climb into the shower, fully intending to follow him. Until Alec closed the door behind him. Standing in the bathroom, gripping his boxers in one hand, Magnus stared at the closed door, confused again. He returned to the bedroom to wait. 

When Alec emerged from the bathroom, he went into his closet and threw a pair of boxers and some sweats on. “I’m starving. French toast for breakfast,” he said on his way through the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

Magnus followed Alec, watching his husband move around the kitchen with ease. And with no shirt on. When Alec had finished, piling huge mounds of french toast onto two plates, he followed and sat at the table, silently watching Alec disappear.

“Eat up, it’ll get cold,” Alec said when he returned with a bowl of fruit and two cups of coffee clutched in his hands.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked, making a start on his breakfast. Which was delicious, as always. 

“Of course I am,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus nodded. They ate in silence, finishing every bite before getting up. “I’ve got it,” Alec said, collecting the empty plates and bowls.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Magnus asked, knowing that Alec had a few days off. He was tempted to cancel his house calls and stay home, make it up to Alec properly. Even if Alec was acting like he was over it. 

“Not much. A few overdue Clave reports that I need to go through and maybe some training. You?” Alec asked, filling the sink up to wash the dishes. 

“Just house calls,” Magnus said, wondering if he would get in Alec’s good books if he planned them a nice evening. “But tonight, I was thinking. I’ll pick up a nice bottle of wine and we can watch a movie, just the two of us. We can have a nice dinner, share a bath. A nice relaxing evening.”

“Maybe. Are you going to work like that?” Alec chuckled, eyeing Magnus’ boxers and the robe Magnus had put on over them. When Magnus just shook his head, looking confused, he ushered Magnus out to get dressed.

Magnus showered and dressed in utter confusion. The plan sounded good to him. Maybe Alec was over it and didn’t need a special evening. The thought was reinforced when he returned to the kitchen and Alec had packed him a chicken salad for his lunch. His husband was efficient!

“See you tonight,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus before heading to the hall and grabbing his bag. He needed his iPad. 

Magnus made to kiss Alec on his way out but Alec disappeared into the living room and parked himself on the couch, already engrossed in his work. 

Magnus made his way through his day in a restless funk, playing their interactions over and over in his head. He barely concentrated on a single task, wondering if he should just ask Alec if he was mad. 

Magnus’ plan had been to ravish Alec when they’d woken, then to make breakfast in bed. It was Alec’s day off after all. But Alec’s actions had squashed that flat. The only way he could focus enough to get through his clients was to plan every detail of their evening out in his head instead. 

When Magnus had dealt with his last client for the day, he portalled home, fully intending to spoil Alec with dinner, a bath, romantic music, some candles, a good hard fuck afterward when Alec was like putty in his hand. Returning home and finding Alec, training in the living room, gave him the perfect excuse, too. Although, by the smell in the air, it seemed that Alec had already started dinner.

Magnus stood in the hallway, drooling as he watched Alec swing a bow staff like it was a toothpick. Alec had moved all of the furniture back and was going at it like a demon was on his ass. His dick hardened, watching Alec move. Alec was always most graceful when he was in his ‘Shadowhunter’ mode. 

Magnus had never noticed how close to dancing Alec’s training was.  _ Beautiful _ , he thought, having to fight his hand when all he wanted to do was shove it into his pants and start jerking himself off then and there. Alec had worked up quite the sweat. 

Alec finished his katas, turning to Magnus when he propped his bo-staff in the corner. “Good day?” he asked, backing away with his hands in the air when Magnus stepped forward. “I’m all sweaty,” he said with a shake of his head. 

“Sure, it was okay. You know, Alexander, I really don’t mind you beeing all sweaty,” Magnus said, grinning at the last part when Alec laughed. His eyes might have flicked over Alec’s rapidly rising and falling chest. Sweat glistened in the curls.  _ Behave! _ He warned himself. 

“Uhuh, I’m gross. Can you finish dinner while I shower?” Alec asked, backing toward the bathroom. 

“Sure,” magnus called, disappointed but letting Alec go. It gave him a chance to oggle Alec’s back muscles and ass. 

Once they had eaten dinner, braised steak with crisp green vegetables, they curled up on the couch to watch a movie, the ‘dinner and bath’ part of the plan already scuppered. Magnus let Alec pick and ended up falling asleep halfway through a war documentary. 

When the movie was over, Alec nudged Magnus awake, chuckling when Magnus jumped and tried to pretend like he had been riveted the entire time. “Come on, sleeping beauty, you need to wipe that drool off your chin,” he said, standing and stretching his muscles out. 

Magnus stared at the stretch of Alec’s muscles, thankful that Alec had once again opted to go shirtless after his shower. Following Alec into their bedroom, he planned on commencing ‘operation ravish Alec’, dashing into his closet to slip into something a little sexier.

Alec undressed, leaving his boxers on, and wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash. When he emerged from the bathroom, he climbed into bed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before rolling over. “Night,” he yawned.

Magnus’ eyes flicked from Alec’s naked back to the sheer robe he was wearing, and back to Alec.  _ What the fuck? _ He asked himself. His sexy robes and pajamas never failed to get Alec in the mood. 

“Alexander...?” Magnus asked, trailing off when Alec started snoring. This was not how the plan went. Not at all. He didn’t understand. Alec had talked to him all evening, had sat and watched a movie with him, had even kissed him goodnight. But there was no sexy time. Not even while he was dressed in Alec’s favorite outfit. Practically nothing. 

Rolling over and huffing a breath out, Magnus started planning the next day, deciding that he would take Alec out to the best restaurant in Alicante. 

**

Five days later, Magnus was starting to lose hope that he would ever get the D again. Alec had been normal with him in every aspect of their day to day life. Except for fucking. He had received nothing more than good morning pecks and good night kisses for five whole days. To say his balls were blue would be an understatement. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t turned around to find Alec half-naked more times than he could count. Every time he saw his husband, Alec would be shirtless or walking around the loft in just his boxers.

It was driving Magnus mad. Each time he commented on Alec’s state of undress, Alec would comment about how much hotter it was in Alicante than New York or how much he couldn’t wait for winter.

Magnus had tried to initiate things a few times, cooking nice meals or wearing his sexiest clothes. He’d planned wonderful evenings for them every day, telling Alec about the places he wanted to take Alec, to show his husband off. Or just show Alec a good time. But Alec wouldn’t take the bait, just rolling over in bed in the evenings or rushing out the door in the mornings.

When Magnus had tried to broach the subject of their declining sex life, Alec had shrugged it off. He’d heard the stories of how sex went out the window after the first year of marriage but he had never thought that would be him and Alec. They had always been insatiable.

When Magnus had woken this morning, he had stopped trying. Handing Alec a coffee and his lunch when Alec had been leaving for work, he had pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek and headed off for a shower. He didn’t even tell Alec of the plans he was making for their evening because he had nothing in mind. None of it had worked so far so he didn’t bother.

Returning from a day of running around after demanding Shadowhunters, Magnus trudged into the loft, ready for a hot meal, a stiff drink, a hot shower, and a night in front of a movie. A groan escaped him when he found Alec standing behind the kitchen island, shirtless again, eating a damned popsicle. His dick hardened instantly, a flush creeping up his neck when he almost nutted in his pants. He seriously needed to get laid.

“How was your day?” Alec asked, running his tongue up and down the melting popsicle, eyes glued to Magnus.

“Busy. Shadowhunters are so ungrateful,” Magnus muttered, eyeing the martini on the island Alec was stood behind because it was less dangerous than watching Alec suck on that popsicle. “Is that for me?” he asked hopefully, jerking his head in the direction of the martini.

“It is,” Alec said with a wink, deepthroating the remainder of the popsicle to finish it before scooping the glass up. “You’ve been working too hard,” he said, dropping the popsicle stick on the counter and walking around it to hand Magnus the glass. 

“I can’t take it anymore. Please just tell me what I have to do to fuck you? Anything, I’ll do it,” Magnus groaned when he saw that Alec wasn’t just shirtless. His husband was completely naked. The island had hidden Alec’s lower half, but there Alec was, butt naked, his dick swinging freely. 

“You’ve already done it,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus’ head snapped up. Taking Magnus by the lapels, he pulled Magnus in and smacked his lips to Magnus’, licking into Magnus’ mouth when it gaped open. 

“I’ve missed your cock so much. You have no idea how much I want to sink to my knees and suck it like you were sucking that popsicle,” Magnus groaned when Alec let him up for air… “Wait, what did I do? Tell me so I’ll know next time I fuck up,” he said. 

“You stopped making plans for us,” Alec said, keeping hold of Magnus’ jacket, dragging him through the loft to the bathroom in their bedroom. 

“Huh?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking from Alec to the bubble bath that was steaming away and back again.

“Every day for the last week, you’ve been making all of these plans for us. You didn’t ask me what I wanted to do. When I came home last week, I just needed my husband but you planned out this big game. I didn’t want any of that. I just wanted you,” Alec said, tugging Magnus’ clothes off of him. 

“You do that too often, Magnus. You take control too much. Sometimes, I need to be the one who makes the plans,” Alec said, pushing Magnus toward the bath when his husband was naked, nudging him into the bubbly water. “But this morning, there was no big plan to seduce me,” he said, sitting on the side of the bath.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered closed when Alec started scrubbing his hair. He just about had the presence of mind to look up at Alec. “I didn’t realize. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“I know. Just let me take charge now and then. You don’t have to be on it all the time, planning fancy gestures. And that game, teasing me until I’m begging? It can be fun. If we both want it. But when I come home and tell you that I need you, I really do need you, Magnus,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ cheek. “Maybe I went about it the wrong way, to prove my point but I needed you to see what it was like to be on the receiving end.”

“Will you join me?” Magnus asked, leaving the choice up to Alec. When his husband nodded and smiled, he opened his legs so Alec could climb in the tub. “I’m so used to being the one who takes care of others that I forget you might want to take care of me,” he said, wrapping his arms around Alec, burying his face in Alec’s hair. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.”

“Of course I do. This week has been torture for me,” Alec said, curling onto his side to snuggle into Magnus’ chest. “These games have to stop unless we both agree to them from the start,” he said. 

“You’re right. It wasn’t fun being on the receiving end. Although, I’ve never made you wait six days,” Magnus said, smiling when he saw the sheepish grin on Alec’s face. “Well played,” he huffed. 

“Shall I tell you what _ I  _ have planned for the evening?” Alec asked, trailing his fingers up Magnus’ stomach and chest, following the trail with his lips. “I thought we could have a nice bath. Order take out…” 

“Please end that sentence with me being able to fuck you,” Magnus groaned. Every word Alec had said was punctuated with a kiss. His cock was impossibly hard, wedged against Alec’s hip. It felt like he had been walking around with a boner for six long days. 

“Well, I was going to say an early night… so we can be well-rested for tomorrow,” Alec teased, his tongue flicking over the sharp edge of Magnus’ jaw.

“Alexander!” Magnus growled, yanking Alec up when he heard Alec’s sly chuckle. He didn’t even need to claim Alec’s lips, Alec claimed his lips, climbing to straddle him. Opening up, he groaned when Alec licked into his mouth.

Alec fisted his hands in Magnus’ hair, tilting Magnus’ head back to kiss the breath out of him. When Magnus’ hands slid down his back, he didn’t stop them, desperate to have Magnus’ hands on him. Magnus hadn’t been the only one to suffer over the last six days. Reaching between them, he took Magnus’ dick in hand, curling his fingers around Magnus’ solid length. 

“This must be aching. Why don’t I make it up to you?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus through his lashes. When Magnus nodded fervently, lips slightly parted, eyes half glazed over, he started stroking Magnus from toot to tip. His own dick was just as neglected so he reached down with his free hand and gave himself the same treatment.

“Let me. I should have done this a week ago,” Magnus said, knocking Alec’s hand away to take Alec’s dick in hand. He matched his pace to Alec’s, pushing up into Alec’s hand when his husband’s grip tightened. 

Alec stared into Magnus’ eyes, his own eyes as hooded as Magnus’. Their breathing shallowed at the same time, both of them fucking into each other’s hands. The water started sloshing over the side of the bath but he couldn’t slow down. And neither could Magnus, by the looks of it. 

Magnus twisted his hand at the end of every tug, pouting his lips up when Alec dipped to claim them. He moaned into Alec’s mouth, his tongue sliding against Alec’s desperately, his hips bucking up to fuck into Alec’s hand faster. 

“Wait, wait, I need to be inside you,” Magnus said, pulling back. It had been a week, he would bust a nut if they continued the way they were. He loved Alec’s handjobs but his husband’s ass was even better. 

Alec loosened his grip, fingers trailing over the head of Magnus’ cock. When Magnus’ hand slid between them, under his body, he angled his hips so that Magnus could easily find his hole.

“Right there,” Alec huffed, leaning back slightly to accept Magnus’ questing fingers. His eyelids fluttered when Magnus’ middle finger slid into him, aided by the oils he had poured into the bath. It had left a coating on his skin which made the slide easier. 

“Fuck, I love it when you ride my fingers like that,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s hips move. With his free hand, he had to grip the base of his dick, hard. Alec looked so hot, meeting his thrusts. While he would have been more gentle, Alec was showing himself no mercy.

“I just want you buried inside me,” Alec grunted, taking a second finger in his ass. When Magnus’ fingers curled inside him and stayed in position, he leaned back further, moaning when Magnus’ fingertips started rubbing back and forth over his prostate with every rise and fall of his hips. The motion and the stimulation opened him up beautifully.

Taking hold of Magnus’ wrist when he could wait no longer, Alec pulled Magnus’ fingers out of his ass and gripped Magnus’ dick instead. It didn’t take him long to find his hole with the head of Magnus’ cock. A whine escaped him when Magnus breached him.

Magnus tugged Alec’s arms until they wrapped around his neck, feeling as though their chest to chest position still wasn’t close enough. Dragging deep breaths in, to calm himself, he buried his face in the junction of Alec’s neck and shoulder. 

“Feels so good. This is where you’re supposed to be,” Alec breathed when he sank all the way down. He plastered himself to Magnus, holding his husband as close as humanly possible. The small kisses that Magnus pressed to his neck and shoulder had him rolling his hips. 

“Fuck! I missed you. Never let me be an ass again,” Magnus grumbled, holding Alec just as tightly. Keeping one arm wrapped around Alec’s waist, he grabbed a handful of ass with the other, guiding Alec’s ass on and off his cock.

Alec impaled himself on Magnus’ cock, again and again, rocking his hips with each downward thrust to get that delicious friction once more. It didn’t take long to get it, Magnus’ thick length scraping along it with each thrust. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to last,” Magnus groaned, leaning back against the sloped end of the tub, taking Alec down with him. Planting his feet on the bottom of the tub, he pushed up into Alec’s ass, barely able to breathe through the insane, tight pleasure of Alec’s rim.

“Me either,” Alec said, leaning his elbows either side of Magnus’ head, arching his back so he could fuck into Magnus’ deep thrusts. Pressing his forehead to Magnus, wishing that he could drag it out, his fingertips found Magnus’ wet hair, threading through it.

Magnus was a goner, the moment he felt Alec’s breath on his face. He groaned his release out, claiming Alec’s lips while he filled his husband’s ass, fucking his load deep into Alec. He fought for breath through the kisses, almost whining with the intensity of his orgasm.

Alec only bounced harder when Magnus’ hot cum bathed his insides, desperate for his own orgasm. When Magnus’ hips lifted slightly, he gave himself over to his body, letting it take over. His thrusts turned erratic, sloppy, chasing his release until it hit like a freight train. He hadn’t even needed Magnus to tug him off, Magnus’ dick doing all the work.

Magnus caught Alec’s ragged moan, hands finding Alec’s ass to push his shadowhunter down onto his dick. He felt his stomach heat up where Alec came between them, grinning against Alec’s lips. At least he wasn’t the only one to bust a nut after only a few minutes. 

“We’re fucking idiots. Look at us,” Magnus muttered, shaking his head. There would be no more stupid games from then on. Sure, delays and denials could be fun. But he had well and truly learned his lesson. A week without his husband had seen to that. 

“Give me a minute and we can go again,” Alec said breathlessly, resting his head against Magnus’. 

The rumbling of Alec’s stomach had Magnus sitting them up. “Want me to fetch take out?” he asked, just as hungry as Alec was. “We can go again when I get back if you want?”

“Chinese, please?” Alec said, desperate for noodles and spicy beef. Magnus, patting his ass, had him sitting up, Magnus’ cock falling from his ass. 

They climbed out of the bath and jumped into the shower, washing quickly. The bath was pretty much a scum pit by this point. Just about able to keep their hands off each other… mostly, they finished quickly and stepped out.

Magnus dried off and dressed in loose pants and a tunic style top, only planing to be as long as it took to cook their dinner. Pressing a quick, mostly chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, he opened a portal to Bejing. Winking at Alec, he stepped through, knowing Alec’s order off by heart. 

Knowing his husband wouldn’t be gone long, Alec dried off and headed for his closet to pull some loose sweats on. He had almost made it in there before something in the wash basket of clean laundry caught his eye. Biting into his lip, he wondered what Magnus’ reaction would be if he put it on. It seemed a shame to let the sheer red robe go to waste. After all, Magnus had looked so hot in it the other night and it hadn’t seen any action at all.

Pulling the towel from around his waist, Alec quickly toweled his hair dry before tossing the towel in the corner. Snagging the robe, he slid it on and stepped into his closet. Looking himself over in the mirror as he tied the rope-like tie, he could see why Magnus liked wearing this kind of thing. The material was soft on his skin. And he looked hot in it, with just the right amount of flesh on show through the material.

Turning to see himself from every angle, Alec grinned. He liked making plans. The sound of Magnus returning and clattering around in the kitchen had him stepping out of the closet. “Magnus, in here,” he yelled, striding forward to stand in the doorway. He felt a little ridiculous but Magnus always looked hot like this. 

Magnus left the containers on the side to go see what Alec wanted. He strode through the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he clapped eyes on Alec. His husband was wearing his red sheer robe, the one he had tried to seduce Alec in, a few nights ago.

Wondering if he was drooling, and not giving one single fuck if he was, Magnus closed the distance between them, fast. Reaching out, he tugged one side of the robe aside, finding that his suspicions of what Alec might be wearing under there were proven right. Absolutely nothing. 

“Do you even know how hot you look right now?” Magnus asked, sliding his hand through the folds to cup Alec’s mostly hard dick. Which hardened nicely in his hand. Seeing the grin on Alec’s face, he pulled his hand out from between the folds and swept Alec up, letting Alec’s legs wrap around his waist and Alec’s arms wrap around his neck.

Alec laughed when Magnus carried him over to the bed and dropped him on it. He opened his legs when Magnus pounced, grinning up at Magnus from beneath his lashes. 

Magnus pinned Alec’s arms above his head, sinking down to ravish his hot husband. Their takeout could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who I felt sorrier for in this. Alec is legit that petty though.


	15. Please, Mr. Bane...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When teachers, Magnus and Alec take Alec's class on a field trip to the lake, neither of them expected to share a bottle of wine. Or a bed. But that's what happens when a misinterpreted text ends with Alec just begging to be spanked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for, Anon, who was way excited for teachers Alec and Magnus.
> 
> Tags; AU, Teacher!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Flirting, Spanking, Anal Fingering, Lotion As Lube, Anal Sex, HandJob, Masturbation, Dom Magnus vibes, Sub Alec vibes, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.

Magnus stepped off the bus, stretching his body out from sitting in the cramped seat. Even the front seats were tiny and he had long legs. When he was as loose as he was going to get, he signaled for the kids to step off the bus too, counting heads as they all traipsed off. 

Reaching twelve, Magnus stopped counting, allowing his eyes to flick up and down the other chaperone for the trip, Mr. Fine-ass Lightwood when he followed the last kid off the bus and stretched too. The small glimpse of midriff where Alec’s top rucked up was tantalizing. 

“That all of them?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes when two of the more obnoxious kids started fighting over luggage.

“Yeah. It’s going to be a long weekend,” Magnus muttered, watching the two boys roll around on the floor. He was tempted to let them beat the shit out of each other. The two children had done nothing but fight since they had left the school, five hours earlier. Plus, he had just had his nails manicured the day before.

“Simpson, Davies, enough!” Alec growled, stepping forward to pull the boys apart. They were already getting on his last nerve. 

Magnus looked around at the lake and the cute cabins. The view was spectacular and his sole reason for volunteering to help Alec out on the field trip. Well, not the sole reason. Mr. Lightwood might be the other reason. The guy was ridiculously hot. Not that he had gone there. Work relationships never worked out.

The other teachers at their school had refused to give up their weekends to chaperone the ‘problem kids’ to a campsite, foolishly turning down a free mini-vacation. Even if they had to escort the kids, Magnus fully intended to take advantage of the beautiful spot for some r and r.

“Come on, let’s get them settled before the sun disappears. I don’t trust any of them not to get lost in the woods,” Alec muttered to Magnus, clutching a child by the backs of their coats in each hand.

Magnus chuckled but dutifully supervised the collection of luggage. When the rest of the kids had their backpacks slung on their backs, he grabbed his and Alec’s holdall’s and the offending bag that the boys had been fighting over, along with another identical bag, and ushered the kids toward the main cabin. A sign above it proclaimed it was the reception, restaurant, and site store, all rolled into one. 

When Magnus joined him, Alec took his list out of his holdall and showed Magnus the cabin keys. “I checked us in. Someone is gonna come and start a campfire for us. Wanna go halves?” He asked.

Magnus nodded, accepting a bunch of keys and a list. Slinging his bag over his back, he took the map Alec also handed him and led half of the kids back out of the door. Glancing down at the map, he was thankful that the cabins were close by. Choosing the correct path, he led the way. The excited chatter that followed from the kids was infectious. 

Alec kept his eyes on his own group, and not on Mr. Bane’s ass. Or, that was what he told himself. Following Magnus’ group, he checked Magnus’ ass… walked for five minutes down a treelined path, and found their cabins in a large clearing. There was a double cabin, for him and Magnus, and six single cabins for the kids. 

Alec had purposely separated the main offenders, refusing to let them share a cabin. Showing his group into the cabins on the left-hand side, Alec approved of them. Two single beds per cabin along with a bathroom and a couch. Each cabin had an ancient TV and VCR in them. It amused him no end watching the kids trying to figure out what they were. 

“S’mores and ghost stories around the fire in 30 minutes,” Magnus said to his group before ushering them into their cabins to unpack. When the kids were settled, Magnus left them to check out their cabins, heading to his own.

“Are they settled?” Magnus asked, jerking his head towards the other cabins when he met Alec on the steps of theirs. 

“Yeah. You should have seen them pressing the buttons on the VCRs,” Alec chuckled, offering for Magnus to take the lead. He followed Magnus up the steps, pleasantly surprised when they entered their log cabin. 

There was already a fire roaring away in the fireplace of the central room, which was a living room and kitchen/diner in one. There were two doors, one on either side of the room, which turned out to be the bedrooms. 

“Oh God, there weren’t fires in the cabins, where there?” Magnus asked, trying to remember if the kids’ cabins had fireplaces in them. All they needed was for one of the kids to set a fire.

“No, they had radiators,” Alec gestured to the heaters on the walls next to the bedroom doors. They didn’t quite fit the log cabin theme but they kept the place warm at least. The campsite was purpose-built for groups like theirs with multiple children’s cabins and separate adult cabins. Mostly for field trips or youth groups. 

“Thank God,” Magnus muttered, dropping his satchel on the couch in front of the fire. “I’m gonna unpack. See you in twenty?” he asked, heading to the left-hand bedroom, leaving Alec the right-hand room.

Alec just nodded, heading for his own room. The furniture was all wooden with a large bed against one wall. It was big and comfortable, and rather pretty. Someone had made it out of logs. Not bad, he thought, dumping his bag on the bed. Quickly shoving his clothes into a couple of drawers, he stepped into the en-suite to freshen up, approving of the bathroom too. It was all nice. At least they weren’t staying in squalor.

When Magnus was unpacked and freshened up, he crossed the main room and dipped his head into Alec’s room, seeing a replica of his own. “I’ll round the kids up,” he called, assuming Alec was in the bathroom. Grabbing his satchel on the way out, he headed outside.

Magnus found a fire roaring in the firepit that their group of cabins surrounded. He corralled the children, watching over them when they took up places on the logs. 

Alec wandered outside to see Magnus was already opening large bags of marshmallows and packs of Graham Crackers, dishing them out to the kids. He hated ghost stories around the campfire but he loved s’mores. So he couldn’t complain too much.

The sun set while Alec horrified the kids with stories of real-life serial killers, going into gruesome detail about how they chose and mutilated their victims, much to Magnus’ amusement. They even sang a song or two but after two hours and a hundred marshmallows, Alec had taken all he could take. It was getting late anyway.

“Activities start at 10 AM tomorrow, after breakfast. If I find out that any of you have left your cabins during the night, we’ll pack up the bus and head home before any of you can see a canoe. Understand?” Alec asked the kids, using his sternest tone. The kids knew that he meant every word so he believed them when they all nodded. “Good, bedtime,” he said, watching the kids traipse into the cabins. 

“Would you really make them pack their stuff?” Magnus asked, clearing up their trash while Alec banked the fire. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Alec chuckled. He was dead serious. It was the only way to ensure the kids didn’t run away or drown in the lake. Short of locking them in their cabins, what else could he do?

“No, I don’t,” Magnus chuckled. Mr. Lightwood was a hard-ass. Dumping the trash in the can outside their cabin, he followed Alec inside. “You know, I didn’t just smuggle Marshmallows in here,” he said, patting his satchel when they both collapsed onto the couch.

“What have you got?” Alec asked, intrigued by the gleam in Magnus’ eye. They were pretty eyes, always made up with eyeliner. In fact, all of Magnus was pretty from his stylish clothes to his muscular physique. They had worked together for just over a year after Magnus had taken over the arts program at their school when the old director had retired.

Magnus pulled a bottle of red wine out of his bag, grinning when Alec’s eyes flicked to the door, right before Alec shrugged. A couple of glasses wouldn’t hurt.

Alec got up and moved to the kitchenette to find glasses. Nobody had to know. When he searched through the cupboard, however, all he found were a couple of cracked beakers and one short glass that had seen better days. 

“Are you bothered about swigging out of the bottle? Our options are limited,” Alec said, holding the choices up for Magnus.

“Drinking out of the bottle? My kind of drunk,” Magnus chuckled, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig, he was classy like that. When Alec joined him on the couch once more, he handed the bottle over. A small laugh, that he couldn’t quite hold in, escaped him when Alec grimaced through the first swig.

“Not a wine man, I take it?” Magnus asked, taking the bottle back. He curled his legs beneath him, angling his body toward Alec. He realized right then that he didn’t know much about Alec. The guy pretty much kept to himself and the kids and other teachers alike preferred to avoid his scowls.

“I’m barely a beer man. Does it get better?” Alec asked, accepting the bottle once more when Magnus had taken a deep swig.

“Yup. Once you’ve drunk enough,” Magnus grinned. “So, why did you choose the ‘problem kids’?” He asked. He had been wondering that ever since he started. Sure, they deserved the same education as the rest of the kids at school but they were exhausting. Each child in Alec’s class had been kicked out of every school they’d attended. Their own school was the last resort before juvie for most of them.

“My brother, Jace. My parents adopted him when he was 10 but before that, he had a rough start. He was one of the ‘problem kids’, only, he didn’t have a good teacher to help him through school. Only my parents stopped him from ending up in jail. 

“They really turned him around. I thought it was sad that nobody ever wanted to give those kids a chance. Most people don’t realize that with someone who believes in them and a little encouragement, they actually stand a chance of making something of themselves,” Alec said with a shrug. 

Magnus stared at Alec, feeling guilty for his throwaway thoughts. “You’ve got a good heart under that scowl,” he said, taking another swig before handing the bottle over.

“Don’t tell anyone. I’ve got a reputation to maintain” Alec joked, smiling when Magnus laughed. “Believe me, they’re hard work. They test me on an hourly basis but this is their last stop before jail. Someone has to try,” he said. It was a sad fact but it was true.

“What about you? Why the arts?” Alec asked, settling further into the couch, resting his arm along the back of it. The cabin was cozy, the fire and wine relaxing him.

“Because I’m a drama queen,” Magnus grinned, taking the bottle when Alec burst out laughing. After a long swig, he handed it back. “No, I just love it all. Singing, dancing, acting. The right job came along at the right time. I split up with my ex, lost my home and hated my job. This one was the break I needed. A fresh start,” he said.

“Sorry to hear that. What happened? With your ex, I mean?” Alec asked, blatantly fishing for information. He had never quite been able to figure Magnus out. And the guy never spoke of partners or even dates in the teachers’ lounge.

“I found her in bed with another guy,” Magnus said, grimacing at the memory. The pitying look in Alec’s eyes was mixed with disappointment. “They guy was another one of my exes. And no, I wasn’t dating them both at the same time if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said.

“I wasn’t. I was thinking that she must be a special kind of stupid,” Alec said, handing Magnus the bottle. He looked like he needed it. 

“They both were, they lost me,” Magnus winked before taking another deep swig. “It’s ancient history. I’ve moved on. I’m free and single, have been ever since,” he said, just about managing not to wink. Maybe the wine had been a bad idea. It was starting to loosen him up and Alec already looked good enough to fuck.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Magnus said, offering Alec one last swig, screwing the cap back on when Alec turned it down.

Alec almost offered his own bed up but managed to control himself. The wine had already been a bad idea. “I’ll check on the kids before I turn in. Sleep well, Magnus,” he said, regretfully pulling himself off the couch when Magnus did. They stood close, close enough to smell the wine on each other’s breath. Shaking himself off, he stepped around Magnus and headed for the door.

The fresh air made Alec dizzy for a moment. Collecting himself, he moved to the cabins, standing outside the doors to listen in. Most of them were quiet. A couple had giggles coming from them but he let it go. The best thing about trips away from parents were staying up with friends all night.

Alec was just about to return to his own cabin when the smell of smoke reached him. Following the scent, he found Simpson hanging out of the back window in his cabin, puffing away on a cigarette. The kid was twelve.

“Are you kidding?” Alec asked, looming up out of the darkness to scare the shit out of the kid. “You’re already on the verge of getting kicked out of school. You know where you’re heading next, don’t you?” he asked, yanking the cigarette out of Simpson’s hand.

“I’m not scared of juvie,” Simpson smirked. 

“You will be when one of the bigger kids is holding a knife to your throat for your sneakers,” Alec growled, watching the smirk slide off the kid’s face. “Your Mom doesn’t need this shit. She’s already ill. Think about her before you get kicked out of another school. What’s she going to do if you’re not around?” he asked, laying it on thick. The kid loved his mom, even if he didn’t give a shit about himself.

“Give me the rest of them,” Alec said, holding his hand out. “If I catch you smoking again, there won’t be another chance,” he said, taking the box and the lighter when Simpson handed them over. When the kid ducked back inside without another word, he traipsed back to his cabin, shaking his head.

Alec ran the tap in the kitchen, noting that Magnus had already retired, and flushed the box with water before dumping it in the trash. When he passed Magnus’ room, he saw the light was still on through the crack under Magnus’ door. He continued to his own room, pulling his phone out to snap a text off to Magnus.

**_These little shits are getting on my last nerve! Remind me where the law stands on corporal punishment? A._ **

Ducking into his room, Alec tossed his phone on the bed before moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Without bothering with a T-shirt, he grabbed a pair of fresh boxers and headed for a quick shower.

Magnus grabbed his phone when he heard it go off, opening it immediately when he saw a text from Alec. Wondering what the kids had done, he started typing a sympathetic text before a slow grin spread over his face. Changing his mind, he typed out a completely different reply. He could hear the shower going on the other side of the cabin so he settled back in bed, waiting for a reply.

  
  


Alec brushed his teeth and threw some boxers on before returning to his room. The reply on his phone wasn’t what he was expecting.

**_You’re into spanking, Mr.Lightwood? M._ **

Alec stared at his phone, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. He had been attracted to Magnus since the day they’d met but neither of them had made a move. He had been sure that Magnus was into him too. Where was the harm in a little bit of flirting? Snapping out a reply, he waited.

**_It depends on how naughty the transgressor has been. And on whether the person doing the spanking actually knows what he’s doing. A lot don’t. A._ **

Magnus laughed into his pillow, feeling like a giddy teenager. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was just the fact that he was sharing a cabin with a seriously hot guy that he was majorly attracted to. Whatever it was, he couldn’t help himself from snapping out another reply, grinning as he typed.

**_Transgressor? I love it when you talk dirty! Got any more big words for me? M._ **

Alec stared at Magnus’ reply. Talk dirty?  _ And I thought I was a bad flirt!  _ He thought, unable to help his grin as he fired off a reply. 

**_🤨 A._ **

Magnus hadn’t taken Alec for an emoji guy. The one Alec sent him, however, was an expression that he had seen on Alec’s face many a time. Feeling a little bolder, he snapped off a new reply.

**_You did not just raise your eyebrows at me! M._ **

Alec snorted, grinning at his phone like an idiot. He typed out a reply, hand hovering over the send button, wondering if he should send it. The flirting had been harmless, up to now. If he sent it, he had no doubt that things would escalate. Then again, would he really complain if they did? Making a snap decision, he hit send before he could change his mind. 

**_So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it? A._ **

Magnus’ body reacted hard when he read Alec’s latest reply. The challenge was clear. Without thinking, he flung the covers back and hopped out of bed, making it as far as the door before really thinking about what he was doing. 

Magnus looked down at his phone again. Was it a challenge? Was it an invitation? Or was Alec just bantering with him?  _ What are you gonna do about it?  _ Those words had Magnus tossing his phone on the bed, opening the door before he changed his mind.

Alec sat chewing his lip, waiting for a reply. Had he gone too far? Surprise flared when he heard a knock on his door. It seemed he was getting his reply in person. Looking down at himself, realizing he was only wearing his boxers, he wondered if he should put pants on at least.  _ Fuck it _ , he thought. Magnus could get an eyeful and decide for himself.

Dropping his phone on the nightstand, Alec crossed to the door and opened it, leaning against the frame with a carefully crafted puzzled expression on his face. “Mr. Bane?” he asked innocently.

“What am I gonna do about it?” Magnus asked, eyes flicking up and down Alec’s body. The tight gray boxer briefs were made tighter by Alec’s semi. Pressing his hand to Alec’s drool-worthy chest, he pushed Alec back into his room, smirking when Alec grinned, putting up no resistance whatsoever. 

“You like spanking, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked. Kicking the door closed behind him before backing Alec up toward the bed.

“Maybe. As I said, it depends if the person on the receiving end deserves it,” Alec shrugged, looking Magnus over. The guy was just as hot in his black and gold silk pajamas, without his makeup.

“Wouldn’t you say that raising your eyebrows at someone warrants a good spanking? It’s extremely rude to raise your eyebrows at people,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s pupils widen, Alec’s breathing becoming erratic.

“Maybe someone should teach me a lesson then,” Alec shrugged, deliberately raising his eyebrow in challenge. 

Magnus sat down on Alec’s bed, scooting back a little before patting his knee. When Alec stood looking at the knee he just patted, he sighed, deeply. “I don’t have all night, Mr. Lightwood. Lie down, I’m going to teach you some manners,” he drawled.

Alec complied, climbing awkwardly onto the bed. The tone Magnus had used shot straight to his dick. He liked being spanked. He just wasn’t used to being spanked by his colleagues. Draping himself over the mattress, pelvis resting over Magnus’ knee, he wondered how he had gotten into this surreal, yet ultimately hot, situation.

Magnus brushed his hand over Alec’s firm ass, grinning when Alec started squirming. “Lie still,” he said, squeezing Alec’s right cheek. When Alec stilled, he took the waistband of Alec’s boxers in his hand and tugged them down far enough to sit under the crease of Alec’s ass cheeks. “This ass is lovely. But it will look even better when it is a pretty shade of pink,” he said, rubbing his hand over Alec’s bare ass. It was far too pale for his liking.

Alec shuddered on Magnus’ lap, his dick aching from the soft strokes over his ass. Anticipation curled through his gut, making him thankful for the wine they had drunk earlier. 

“You’re going to repeat after me. I want you to learn your lesson,” Magnus said, tugging at Alec’s hips a little until Alec raised them slightly, hovering over his lap. When Alec nodded, he went back to stroking over Alec’s ass, letting his fingers rub over Alec’s crack and down to his balls. 

“Please, Mr. Bane, spank me so that I will learn not to raise my eyebrows at people?” Magnus said, raising his hand as he waited for Alec to repeat the words.

“Please, Mr. Bane, spank me so that I will learn not to raise my eyebrows at people?” Alec asked, barely able to breathe enough to get the words out. Not only was Magnus going to spank him, but he was making him beg for it. 

Magnus brought his hand down, spanking Alec’s left cheek with a clap that rang through the room. A smirk flitted over his face when Alec jerked in his lap, a noise that was a mixture of a grunt and a moan escaping Alec.

“Please, Mr. Bane, show me what happens when I’m rude to people?” Magnus said, rubbing his hand over Alec’s left cheek.

“Please, Mr. Bane, show me what happens when I’m rude to people?” Alec repeated, tensing his ass muscles spasmodically. He jumped once more when Magnus’ hand slapped his right ass cheek, just as he was relaxing his muscles. The sting made his breath catch in his throat. 

“Please, Mr. Bane, teach me some manners?” Magnus said, smoothing his hand over Alec’s right cheek before lifting his hand. When Alec repeated the words, breathlessly, he brought his hand down on Alec’s left cheek once more.

“Please, Mr. Bane, spank me hard enough that I won’t forget?” Magnus said, rubbing his fingers over the slightly pink marks before dipping his fingers between Alec’s crack to lightly rub his hole. 

“Please, fuck, spank me again?” Alec muttered, eyes clenched hard, desperately waiting for Magnus to spank him again.

“Ahah, that’s not what I said,” Magnus said, bringing his hand down harder on Alec’s right cheek. The smack of skin meeting skin was loud. Alec’s ass erupted in a gorgeous shade of pink. 

“Please, Mr. Bane. Spank me hard enough that I won’t forget,” Alec begged, unable to stop the jerk of his hips. He needed friction on his cock, badly, but couldn’t get any because Magnus had made him raise his hips. A whimper escaped him when Magnus’ hand came down on his left cheek again. 

“Please, Mr. Bane. Spank me, so that I can learn some patience,” Magnus said, spanking Alec hard over the crack of his ass, just above Alec’s balls when Alec repeated the request back to him. The yelp Alec let out was breathtaking.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked, smoothing his hand in soothing circles over Alec’s ass. It was a beautiful mixture of colors, ranging from light pink around the edges to a smarting red in the center, around and over Alec’s crack.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said, breathing hard, his dick was solid, his ass smarting. He imagined the color on his ass cheeks was probably the same color as the cheeks on his face. He didn’t know why something so humiliating turned him on so much but he was desperate for more of Magnus. 

“Do you have any lotion for this?” Magnus asked, still rubbing Alec’s ass. The skin was hot under his fingers.

“No, I didn’t bring any,” Alec said, pushing up into Magnus’ touch, shivering when Magnus’ fingers lingered at his crack. It was too much. “Please, Mr. Bane. Will you fuck me to reinforce the lesson?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Magnus met Alec’s gaze, seeing the desire that swirled in the beautiful hazel. Tugging Alec’s hips up once more, he pressed a kiss to Alec’s heated ass cheek before straightening Alec up.

“Wait right there,” Magnus said, moving to climb off the bed.

“Magnus?” Alec asked. Grabbing Magnus when he turned back, he slammed their lips together. Magnus had just spanked him and they hadn’t even had so much as a first kiss. The guy was insanely hot.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist, pulling Alec closer. His free hand wrapped around the side of Alec’s neck, holding Alec to him. The flick of Alec’s tongue across his bottom lip had him opening up, breathing hard when Alec licked into his mouth. He moaned when Alec’s hands slid into his hair. If his dick hadn’t already been aching to be inside Alec, it was from the kiss.

Alec had to pull back to breathe, eventually but the sight of Magnus’ wrecked pupils and soft pink lips had him diving back in to press a couple of teasing kisses to the corners of Magnus’ mouth. A grin spread across his lips when Magnus chuckled, making it impossible to continue kissing Magnus.

“Stay there,” Magnus said, again, as he pulled back. When Alec stayed exactly where he was, he left the room and headed to his own. 

Rifling through his bag, Magnus grabbed a bottle of lotion that he used on his face, perfect for sensitive skin, then dug his wallet out. There was a condom in there. It had been there a while and Alec was the perfect person to break it out for. 

Upon returning to Alec’s room and finding that Alec had stayed exactly where he was, minus the boxers, Magnus turned Alec around. “Hold onto the headboard,” he said, sliding his pants and top off when Alec complied.

Alec watched Magnus over his shoulder, eyes lingering on the long vein that ran from Magnus’ left shoulder, down his arm to his wrist. Before his eyes flicked to Magnus’ thick cock. He only drooled a little, already imagining it inside him. 

Opening his mouth to ask Magnus about protection, Alec stopped when he heard the sound of a foil, looking down in time to see Magnus rolling a condom on. He didn’t have one for himself so he would just have to be careful about where he aimed. Grabbing the towel he’d used after his shower, he spread it over his pillow.

Relief sang through Alec’s body when Magnus climbed on the bed behind him and started rubbing lotion into his ass. It was almost as good as the spanking, cooling his heated skin. Not to mention how nice it was to have Magnus’ hands on his body. 

Magnus poured more lotion onto his hand and used it to rub over Alec’s crack, dipping between his cheeks. He hadn’t thought to bring lube so the lotion would have to do. It was better than going in dry. 

Alec reached up and gripped the headboard, his knuckles turning white when Magnus’ finger breached his asshole. Dropping his head, he took slow, deep breaths in, accepting Magnus’ finger with a slight wince. 

Magnus went gently, staring at Alec’s rim. It practically sucked his finger in. With plenty of lotion, he easily opened Alec up, tugging his covered dick with his other hand. He was more than ready to fuck Alec’s brains out. 

When Magnus thought Alec was ready, he added a second finger, twisting his hand every time he pushed in or out of Alec. It didn’t take long for Alec to loosen, the clench around his fingers not as tight. Pulling out of Alec’s ass, he gripped his dick, shuffling in between Alec’s legs, and lined himself up with Alec.

“You ready?” Magnus asked, teasing the tip of his dick in and out of Alec’s hole.

In reply, Alec pushed back, his breath stuttering out of him when Magnus’ thick cock opened his ass further. The stretch was made better when Magnus’ chest pressed up against his back, one of Magnus’ hands sliding around his chest to pinch at his nipple, the other circling his waist to grip his dick. 

“So fucking full,” Alec grunted when Magnus slid into him, Magnus’ entire body pressed to the back of his. 

“God, that feels good,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s neck, his hands moving when he was buried to the hilt in Alec’s glorious ass. He started jerking Alec’s dick, his fingers fluttering over Alec’s sac whenever he reached the base. With his other hand, he rolled Alec’s nipple between his finger and thumb, pinching it into a stiff peak. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, you know?” Magnus asked, moving when Alec gave him the go-ahead. He rocked his hips back a little so he could thrust shallowly into Alec’s ass, letting Alec get used to him being there.

“Yeah? Me too,” Alec replied, burying his face in his bicep. The stretch was unreal. Thankful that Magnus had started off with small thrusts, he focussed on the grip on his dick instead of the small pain in his ass, knocking Magnus’ hand aside when he’d gotten used to feeling full.

Alec took his own dick in hand, gripping the headboard tighter. Magnus had taken hold of his shoulder instead, still pinching his nipple. Sensations from the different points of stimulation shot through him, mingling in one big pleasure filled haze. Arching his back, he thrust his ass back on Magnus’ next thrust, whining from the balls deep pleasure in his rim.

“Jesus,” Magnus muttered, staring at the arch of Alec’s spine. His grip on Alec’s shoulder tightened as his eyes flicked down to where they were joined. He watched himself fuck into Alec’s hole, unable to stop his hips from speeding up.

Magnus’ thrusts became longer, pulling out further when he withdrew his hips to fuck harder into Alec’s ass. Just seeing Alec’s rim grip his dick was almost enough to make him cum. As was the feel of it. He started pushing deeper into Alec, rocking his hips up to angle his cock. 

The pressure on Alec’s prostate was nice, pleasure starting to burst through the nerves in his ass. Every time Magnus pushed back into him, it would get a little stronger, the length of Magnus’ dick making it last a little longer. It felt amazing on his rim too, pleasure pulsing from one spot or the other until it was all mingled together. He didn’t know if he liked the pressure on his rim or the feeling of Magnus’ cock scraping along his prostate more.

Magnus’ movements became more instinctive with each moan that Alec let out. He wasn’t exactly being quiet himself, crying out each time Alec’s tight hole pushed his foreskin back. Needing to be closer, he let go of Alec’s nipple and his shoulder and slid one hand up Alec’s arm to wrap his fingers over Alec’s where Alec gripped the headboard, his other hand finding Alec’s hip to pull him closer.

Plastering himself fully to Alec’s back, rutting into Alec’s ass, Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s neck.

“Fuck! If I’d known it would feel this good, I would have asked for it a long time ago” Alec breathed, a shudder running down his spine. Magnus’ hot breath on his skin made his eyelids flutter, his head automatically tilting so Magnus could have more access to more of his skin. 

Pushing back onto Magnus’ dick, Alec took every inch of it, mewling when Magnus started fucking him faster with jerky movements. A grin spread over his lips, knowing that his ass was responsible for Magnus losing control of himself like that. He turned his head when Magnus reached his jaw, opening up instantly when Magnus’ lips found his.

“Me too,” Magnus muttered before he licked desperately into Alec’s mouth. Almost as desperately as he fucked into Alec’s ass. He could already feel the tingles in his balls, signaling his impending orgasm. While he loved blowing his load, he didn’t want it to be over yet. He couldn’t fight it off, however.

Magnus groaned into Alec’s mouth, his face screwing up when his balls tightened. With grinding, rutting thrusts, he came hard, filling his condom, imagining he was filling Alec’s ass. He wasn’t that stupid but he did love fucking without condoms. When he knew his partner better than he knew Alec.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold on,” Magnus muttered against Alec’s lips.

“It’s okay. Just let me…” Alec pushed Magnus back until Magnus was sitting on his heels beneath him, Magnus’ cock still buried deep in his ass. Sitting in Magnus’ lap, he started bouncing, jerking his dick harder with one hand while keeping hold of the headboard for leverage with the other. 

Magnus let Alec lean back into him, knowing that Alec would still be getting friction on his prostate. He thrust up now and then but he could feel his dick starting to soften. On a whim, he slid his hands up Alec’s stomach and rolled both of Alec’s nipples between his fingers, pinching them while he let his breath float over the nape of Alec’s neck in panting bursts.

“Fuck, I’m cumming,” Alec whimpered, tugging the head of his cock, hard. His entire body shook when he came, aiming his cum at the towel on his pillow when it jerked out of him. He stroked himself furiously through his release, wishing that he could drag it out.

Magnus held Alec to him when Alec was done, grinning at the way Alec sank bonelessly into him. He wrapped both arms around Alec’s waist, happy to sit with Alec in his lap, his cock still buried deep in Alec’s ass. Even if it was mostly soft now. 

Alec took deep breaths, relaxing in Magnus’ hold. It felt nice. He turned his head lazily, pecking at the underside of Magnus’ sharp jaw. “Thank you, Mr. Bane,” he grinned.

Magnus bust out laughing, looking down at the smirk on Alec’s face. Even when he smirked he was hot! He pouted a little when Alec pressed another kiss to his jaw before climbing off of his dick. 

“Come on,” Alec said, threading his fingers through Magnus’ tugging Magnus off of the bed, he pulled him into the bathroom and proceeded to clean himself up, handing Magnus a spare cloth and some tissue. 

Magnus slid the condom off and tied it up before wrapping it in the tissue. After tossing it into the trash, he soaped the cloth up and washed himself down. He had already had a shower and knew that Alec had too. The hot water would be limited so he made do with the cloth until he could shower properly in the morning.

“Wanna share a shower in the morning?” Alec asked with a grin, unknowingly speaking Magnus’ thoughts.

“Of course. Sharing the shower means we can take a long one,” Magnus said, fingers skimming over Alec’s waist to pull him closer. Their damp bodies met as he pressed lingering kisses to Alec’s lips. 

Alec pulled back with a smirk on his lips, looking Magnus over from head to toe. He didn’t know how they had gotten there but he wasn’t complaining. Dumping his cloth in the sink, he led the way back into his room.

Magnus stood next to the bed when Alec climbed into it without saying a word, he was just about to open his mouth, to check that Alec was okay with him staying in there - when Alec scooted over and patted the bed.

It hadn’t even occurred to Alec that Magnus would go back to his own room. He had assumed Magnus would want to stay in there with him. “Are you getting in?” he asked when he saw the unsure expression on Magnus face. It soon morphed into a smile.

Magnus climbed in with Alec, sinking into the pillows, noting that Alec tossed his cum-stained towel into the corner of the room. When Alec settled in beside him, he slid one arm under Alec’s head, snugging Alec into his chest.

“When we get back to New York, do you wanna go on a date or something?” Alec asked, tilting his head back to look at Magnus. Maybe it wasn’t traditional to be spanked and fucked by someone - and then go on a date with them. But he wouldn’t have changed the experience for anything.

“Absolutely. As long as we don’t have to bring twelve kids with us?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec laughed.

“Deal,” Alec said, settling into Magnus’ side, his head resting on Magnus’ chest. He fell asleep while making plans, thoroughly fucked out.

Magnus wasn’t far behind. 


	16. Feathers And Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, a fanfic writer, creates wild fanfic with his hot boyfriend in mind. Unfortunately, Alec isn't into kinky things.
> 
> Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sel. I hope you like it, my love! 
> 
> Tags; AU, FanficWriter!Magnus, Miscommunication, Waxplay, Painplay, Wax, Feathers, Massage, Collar and Leash, Cuffs, Restraints, Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Anal Sex, BDSM, D/s, Safeword, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.

Magnus got off work early, something that rarely ever happened. He loved his job, working in a high-end boutique in the heart of Manhattan but Fridays were his favorite days so he dashed out of the store, waving goodbye to his boss over his shoulder, and headed for the subway. 

It didn’t take long to make it through the turnstiles. When Magnus saw a train with the doors about to close, he put on a burst of speed and jumped through the doors, just making it in time. Of course, the train was packed so he leaned back against the closed doors and got his breath back. 

Once the train started moving, Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket, eagerly unlocking it, and clicked onto his favorite website, Ao3. Fridays were posting days. It always killed him to wait until he got off work before he could check his stats. 

Magnus slogged over his latest work all week, a couple of hours here, five minutes there, perfecting the smut he wrote. It had become something of an obsession for him. Usually, he posted on Friday mornings, before heading off to work and had to restrain himself all day. Luckily, he wasn’t allowed to have his phone out on the shop floor. So that helped.

Clicking on the story that he had posted that morning, Magnus’ stomach swooped when he saw that it was already up to 873 hits. Technically, he had only posted it six hours ago and it was that high already. Next, his eyes slid to the Kudos counter. 93 Kudos. He almost did a little victory dance right there on the train. 

Magnus always looked at the hits first, he knew other writers in his fandom preferred kudos but he was just happy to see that so many people were interested in reading his work. He wouldn’t say no to kudos though. When he checked the little comment counter, he scrolled down through the fic. There were five comments. 

_ Messages are always welcome too, _ Magnus thought with a grin. There was always that moment when he wondered if today was going to be that day when everyone piled hate on his fic. He didn’t always write sweetness and light, liking to test the boundaries on occasion. It had happened before but he usually let it roll off his back. 

Today, the comments were all good, Magnus realized with a sigh of relief after skimming over them. When he saw that there was nothing nasty, he focussed on them individually. He was lucky. He had a core of readers who followed him through every word he wrote. While he loved it when new people found his stuff, it was for them that he wrote what he did.

Each comment complimented Magnus’ latest ideas, telling him how hot or realistic his porn was. That was something he enjoyed. He also liked it when he got constructive criticism. It helped him improve. There was none today but he noticed that one of his favorite readers had commented. The guy was a hoot, totally chaotic. Today was no different. 

  
  


**_ThirstKing:_ **

**_oH MY gOd!!!_ ** 🙌🙌🙏🙏 **_Ahdsjsdjhdlj This was so fucking *screams* Hotttt!_ ** 🔥🔥🔥 **_I swear… that part with the feathers… and the wax™_ ** 🤤🤤🤤 **_I need a shower! A cold one!_ **

**_Okay, real talk. The first read-through was_ ** 😘👌 **_now for the second read so I can devour it! I swear me and my boyfriend need to try this. BRB_ ** 😏🍆💦🤣🤣

**_All the kudos (wish I could leave more)_ ** 💖💖💖

Magnus didn’t know if he found ‘ThirstKing’s’ messages or his name funnier. It always made him laugh to read the comments. Deciding to reply, he tapped out a quick message while he waited for his stop. 

**_SmutMaker18763:_ **

**_Haha, I’m glad you liked it! Careful with the wax though!_ **

**_You’ll have to let me know if he enjoys it, feedback is always handy!_ **

**_Thanks for reading._ **

Magnus had been chatting with the guy since he’d written his first fic and ‘ThirstKing’ had started following him. Occasionally the guy would tell him about something he wanted to try with his boyfriend, who sounded hot, but the guy always chickened out at the last moment. The notification sound on his phone had him reloading the page to see a reply.

**_ThirstKing:_ **

**_I hope he does. As usual, I don’t know if he’s really into stuff like this. But he would look so hot domming me, tying me down, having me beg for mercy. He so gorgeous, I just want him to take control, ya know? Let loose a little bit. Don’t get me wrong, I love what we do. But this… drool!_ **

Magnus chuckled. Drool, indeed. He did know. He had no complaints about his sex life with Alec, but he would love them to be a bit more adventurous. The people who read his work always assumed that he had some wild, amazing sex life. It was amazing. It just wasn’t the wild sex that he wrote about. He fired off another reply with a sigh of longing.

**_SmutMaker18763:_ **

**_Yeah, I know! I always imagine my boyfriend when I write stuff like this. I write it with him in mind, pretending it’s him. It always helps me get the best out of my work._ **

**_G.O.D, he would look so! pretty all tied up like that! Trust me, you haven’t drooled until you’ve gotten that mental image in your head._ **

Sometimes, Magnus would open his mouth to ask Alec if they could try the stuff he writes. It would mean showing Alec his stuff. That would be a problem, as Alec didn’t actually know that he wrote porn and posted it on the internet regularly. He wanted to tell Alec but he always stopped himself, uncomfortable with the thought that Alec might think he was some sort of sex fiend. He wasn’t, he just enjoyed writing.

**_ThirstKing;_ **

**_Lucky guy! I hope you can convince him, sounds like it would be hot. Now, if you can just tell me how to get my bf to go along with it, I’ll thank you forever?_ **

_ Good question _ , Magnus thought, reading the latest reply.

**_SmutMaker18763;_ **

**_Just go for it, ask him. The worst he can say is no. Good luck. Have fun, remember, consent is sexy!_ **

Magnus switched his phone off when he reached his stop, turning the conversation over in his head. If only he could follow his own advice and get Alec to join him in exploring. 

Magnus stopped at the bodega at the end of his street to grab something for dinner when he left the subway. Steak, baby potatoes, and green beans tickled his fancy and he knew that Alec would never turn down a steak. He grabbed a nice red wine to pair with it, paid and headed home.

When he arrived at the loft, Magnus found Alec on the couch. It wasn’t unexpected, Alec worked the early shift at a hotel as a sous chef. It meant he was always out the door at four AM but he was also always home by three. What was unexpected was Alec’s flushed face and the way Alec jumped, hiding his phone in his pocket.

“You okay?” Magnus asked bending to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek before heading to the kitchen. 

“Sure,” Alec huffed, trying to calm his racing heart. He followed Magnus into the kitchen, adjusting himself along the way.

Magnus looked at Alec, from head to toe as he put their dinner supplies in the fridge. Alec sure didn’t seem fine. In fact, Alec looked like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. His eyes lingered on Alec’s dick, tenting his sweats slightly. Was he hard? He was just about to ask if Alec had been jerking off when Alec opened his mouth.

“You’re home early,” Alec commented, shifting from one foot to the other, wishing his dick would behave.

“The store was dead,” Magnus said, his lips quirking up with amusement at Alec’s shifty behavior. When Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times, he leaned back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. “Is there something you want to talk about, Alexander?” he asked.

Alec let out a deep sigh, standing stone still. He ran through his options in his head. He could either keep his mouth shut, as he always did. Or, he could ask, and maybe finally get what he wanted. Making his mind up, he crossed the kitchen and took Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus silently followed Alec through the loft, wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend. When Alec led him into their bedroom, his eyes fell on a bag on the bed. 

“I uh… I wanted to try something,” Alec said, breathing hard. Magnus had already seen the bag so he was halfway there. There was no hiding it now. Tugging Magnus to the bed, he gestured at the bag.

Magnus opened it, his eyes widening when he saw what was inside. Emptying the bag onto the bed, he rifled through the contents. Something tugged at a corner of his brain but he was too busy looking at the stuff to comprehend it. 

“I just wanted to try a few… things out. It’s cool if you’re not into it,” Alec said, watching Magnus pick the items up.

“Where did you get all this?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec down onto the bed. He picked up a collar and leash, and a set of cuffs, inspecting them. They were thick black leather with fluffy interiors. Silver D rings decorated them, making it easy to attach the leash or other implements to them. Like spreader bars. There wasn’t a spreader bar, he noted. But there was a bag of feathers and a couple of red safety candles.

“I went to a… store, on the way home from work,” Alec said nervously, having to clear his throat. Magnus hadn’t said yes. He also hadn’t said no.

“You want to try it?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking up from the leather in his hands, to meet Alec’s gaze. “Now?” he asked when Alec nodded.

“Only if you wanted to,” Alec replied quickly. He didn’t want Magnus to be uncomfortable.

“Did you have something specific in mind?” Magnus asked, his stomach bouncing, his dick hardening rapidly. Alec finally wanted to get a little kinky in the bedroom. He was all for it!

“Yeah, I had a few ideas,” Alec said, biting his lip. When a grin broke out on Magnus’ face, he sighed with relief.

“You want to tie me up?” Magnus asked, snapping the leash between his hands. When Alec’s eyes flicked down to it, his pupils blown, he did it again. Winding the leather around his hands, Magnus yanked his hands apart, hearing the snap ring through the room. “You want me to tie you up?” he asked.

“I’ve wanted you to tie me up for ages,” Alec groaned. His dick jumped when Magnus snapped the leather again. 

“Why didn’t you say any…?” Magnus cut off when his eyes wandered over everything that was on the bed.

“I was embarrassed. I didn’t know if you would be into it,” Alec said, picking one of the feathers up. He twirled it between his fingers. “I spoke to a friend. He said I should just go for it. The worst you could say was no,” he said, shaking his head at how nervous he had been. Magnus hadn’t said no.

“What were you hiding when I came in just now?” Magnus asked, his head snapping up, gaze boring into Alec. That advice sounded all too familiar.

“Nothing,” Alec said quickly, feeling his phone burn a hole in his pocket. He couldn’t quite meet Magnus’ gaze.

“ThirstKing?” Magnus asked. If Alec didn’t recognize it, it would just sound like…

“Where did you hear that?” Alec barked, eyes widening. His own head snapped up, staring at Magnus.

“ _ You’re _ ThirstKing?” Magnus asked, choking with laughter. He couldn’t help it. The irony was like a smack in the face. When the scared expression on Alec’s face morphed into confusion he pulled his phone out. “ThirstKing, meet SmutMaker18763,” he said, handing his phone over to Alec with his Ao3 page loaded up.

“You wrote...? You’re him?” Alec muttered, flicking through Magnus’ back catalog. He had read them all. “You wrote all of these?” he asked, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus just nodded, unable to help the grin that spread over his face. “I can’t believe you’ve read all of them,” he said, blown away by the fact that Alec had read his work. And liked them.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Alec asked, pride welling up for his hot, talented boyfriend. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was weirdo,” Magnus chuckled. This was better than getting comments on his stories. He had never met any of his readers in real life. The fact that it was someone he loved that he could share it with blew his mind. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you read stuff like this?” he asked.

“Same reason. I can’t believe you wrote all of those stories. I’m so proud,” Alec said, tugging Magnus closer to smack their lips together. “When do you even find the time?” he asked, pulling back.

“I don’t. I grab five minutes here or there. Usually on the subway to and from work. Sometimes I’ll sit and write for a few hours if you go to bed early,” Magnus said.

“You should write here, at home. Where you can be comfortable,” Alec said with a grin.

“Maybe I will,” Magnus said. He liked the idea of just being able to relax at home while he worked. It would be a novel experience for him. “So, you wanted to try this?” he asked, waving his hand at the stuff Alec had brought. 

“Fuck yes!” Alec muttered. At least now he wouldn’t have to explain what he wanted. A laugh burst out of him when Magnus lunged at him, pushing him back onto the bed.

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus said, pinning Alec’s hands above his head. Dipping his head, he kissed his boyfriend thoroughly. A smirk played over his lips as he pecked at Alec’s lips. Alec was testing his grip. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” he said.

“So are you,” Alec retorted, grabbing the hem of Magnus’ shirt when Magnus released his wrists. Knowing that his latest fantasy was about to come true, he ripped it off before pulling his own off, Magnus helping him.

Magnus grabbed the collar when Alec’s shirt was gone. “You’re sure about this?” he asked, showing it to Alec.

Alec responded by raising his head, making room for Magnus to place it on him. The fluff felt nice against his throat and it wasn’t too tight when Magnus buckled it in place. When the collar was locked, he grabbed the leash and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus clipped the leash on and used it to pull Alec’s head up. He captured Alec’s lips, licking into his mouth, insanely turned on. Every story he wrote was straight out of his fantasies. He was no BDSM expert but people seemed to like his stuff. 

When Magnus pulled back, Alec handed him the cuffs and held his hands up. They were joined by a short metal chain which was strong, he realized, testing it when the cuffs where strapped around his wrists. 

“God, you look so hot right now,” Magnus groaned, watching Alec yank at the cuffs. He grabbed the second leash that had fallen out of the bag and clipped it to the chain that bound Alec’s hands. When it was secured, he reached for the waistband of Alec’s sweats and tugged.

“Wait, don’t take them all the way off,” Alec said when Magnus began tugging the sweats and boxers over his knees.

“Really?” Magnus asked, his dick giving an interested twitch. This wasn’t part of the story he had written but it was hot!

“Really,” Alec grinned. Something about keeping his pants on turned him on way too much. A low groan escaped him when Magnus dipped and pressed a kiss to the tip of his leaking dick. Before his boyfriend got up and left. “Hey, where are you going?” he asked.

Magnus didn’t answer. He ducked into the bathroom for a towel, his eyes narrowing when he saw one on the floor. A damp towel he realized, picking it up. Alec always showered the restaurant off him when he came home and left his towel on the floor. It drove him crazy. Today, however, it came in handy. 

When Magnus emerged from the bathroom, he spread the damp towel on the sheets and rooted through the drawers for some massage oil. 

Alec grinned when he saw what Magnus had in his hands before rolling onto his stomach, on the damp towel. He lifted his head when Magnus grabbed one of the pillows and wedged it under his head, tilting his head to the side so his face was free.

Magnus tugged Alec’s hips up, groaning at the sight that Alec presented. Alec kneeled on the bed, taking his weight on his shoulder, arms beneath him, ass in the air. It was such a pretty sight, only made better when he gripped the leash that was attached to Alec’s wrist cuffs and tugged it, along with Alec’s hands, through Alec’s spread legs. 

Magnus then took hold of the collar and turned it until the buckle sat at the nape of Alec’s neck, the second leash attached to it. He took it in hand, giving it a little tug. 

“That feels amazing,” Aec said breathlessly, feeling the strain in his arms where they had been pulled between his legs. There was no give. It was perfect.

Magnus tied the leashes together, effectively tying Alec up. He sat back on his heels, looking over Alec.  _ So hot _ ! His brain yelled. Grabbing the massage oil he poured it onto Alec’s back without warming it, watch it spill down his spine and over his ribcage. 

“That feels even better,” Alec groaned when Magnus set about massaging the sandalwood scented oil into every inch of his back and ass. Magnus’ supple fingers worked out every kink in his back, feeling like magic.

When Alec was coated thoroughly in oil, Magnus grabbed one of the candles. He unwrapped it, reading through the instructions and safety notices on the label. Thankfully, Alec had gotten a proper candle that was designed for waxplay. Not some ordinary household candle. Those were much too hot. 

Lighting the candle wick, Magnius let it burn down. “Safeword?” he asked, watching the wax start to melt a little. When enough wax had melted, he tested it on the back of his hand, hissing when he held it too close. He raised the candle and tried again. There was a small amount of pain but it faded when the wax cooled.

“Kangaroo,” Alec said, the first thing that came to mind. He certainly wouldn’t be saying that within the vicinity of the bedroom for any other reason. 

“Kangaroo it is. Are you ready?” Magnus asked. When Alec nodded, he tipped the candle over Alec’s back, ensuring he held it high enough so that it wouldn’t burn his boyfriend. Alec’s back was the safest place to try wax play. Everywhere else was too hairy. It was hot though, Alec looked gorgeous.

Alec groaned when the wax hit his skin, his back arching a little. It was still hot but not hot enough to burn. More of a slight sting that faded with the cooling of the wax. Just knowing what it was made him hard. 

“How does that feel, Alexander?” Magnus asked, lilting the candle so it was no longer dripping on Alec.

“Good, it feels good,” Alec said. He flinched a little when another sting hit the back of his shoulder. It felt nice, burning a little but it wasn’t too much. His breathing turned shallow when Magnus started dripping the wax down his spine. 

Magnus spilled the wax in small splotches at first, little dots of wax dropping onto Alec’s skin before cooling. After he had run the candle up and down Alec’s spine, he moved to Alec’s rib cage, carefully holding the candle up high.

“You have to let me do this to you some time, it feels amazing,” Alec said, feeling his muscles contract every time Magnus spilled more wax on him.

“I think I’d prefer the feathers,” Magnus chuckled, joining the dots up with lines of the wax. He created a pattern, a curved Z shape with a line through the middle, unsure of where it had come from. He liked it though. 

“Does it still feel okay?” Magnus asked, trailing the wax up and down Alec’s spine once more.

“So good,” Alec mumbled. The tiny stings shot straight to his dick, every time Magnus dripped more wax on him. He was insanely hard. “Pour some on my ass,” he said.

Magnus complied. Luckily, Alec had a smooth ass. His dick started twitching when the first drip splashed over Ale’s left ass cheek, watching Alec jerk, he did it again, trailing it from cheek to cheek. Some of it ran over the leash but it didn’t matter. 

Alec smashed his face into the pillow, groaning at the sting on his ass. He wondered if that was what it felt like to get spanked. The thought of Magnus spanking him had his dick leaking.

Magnus tilted the candle for a moment so he could grab one of the feathers. Without warning, he trailed the tip of the feather from the nape of Alec’s neck, down his spine and over his exposed hole, watching the puckered rim twitch.

“Fuck!” Alec groaned, his body breaking out in goosebumps. After the stings of the wax, the soft feather felt amazing. His hips jerked spasmodically when Magnus trailed the feather over his sack, swirling it in small circles. 

“God, you look so hot right now,” Magnus muttered. He sat back on his heels, trailing the feather between Alec’s legs to skim it down the underside of Alec’s cock before dragging it back up. When he reached Alec’s sac, he swirled it in a circle before flicking the tip back and forth over Alec’s perineum. 

A hiss of pleasure escaped from between Alec’s teeth, his hips jerking back. He wanted to take his dick in hand, badly. But the leash held his bound hands firmly in place. The hiss turned to a groan when the feather was taken away and more wax splashed over his ass.

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked, alternating between flicking the feather over Alec’s hole and dripping the wax over his ass cheeks. The streaks of red wax dripped steadily down Alec’s cheeks, cooling rapidly in a lattice network that crisscrossed each cheek. He was careful to avoid Alec’s crack and hole. There were a few fine hairs there which would hurt when it came time to remove the wax.

“It feels amazing. I’m so hard!” Alec said, wishing he had some friction on his dick.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Magnus muttered, staring at every inch of Alec’s back and asscheeks, his quivering hole, and dangling balls. The tight cuffs around Alec’s wrists and the collar and leash were the icing on the cake.

“Please fuck me,” Alec groaned, trying to look at Magnus over his shoulder. 

Magnus didn’t need telling twice, he was desperate to bury his dick in that tight hole. Blowing the candle out, he dripped the last of the wax over Alec’s cheeks, dripping it until no more would fall before carrying it into the bathroom. He dropped the candle in the sink and returned to Alec. 

Watching Alec squirm for friction was almost as good as fucking him senseless. But not quite. Magnus moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing Alec’s hips, and pulled him back. Taking the new bottle of lube Alec had brought, he flipped the cap open and poured some down Alec’s crack.

Alec jumped when the cold lube hit his ass, more than ready for Magnus to fuck him. His feet and hands dangled just over the edge of the mattress, meaning Magnus would stand up to fuck him. He wondered how he had landed such a hot boyfriend. 

When Alec was liberally coated, Magnus pushed a finger into him. He went slowly, letting Alec get used to him before he started to move. He fucked Alec open while his free hand skimmed over the smooth wax that coated Alec’s ass. Alec’s loosening hole had him adding a second finger, his hand twisting every time he pulled his fingers out of Alec.

“You’re so tight,” Magnus murmured, working his boyfriend steadily open. When he felt Alec’s rim relax, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, along with his boxers. He slicked his dick up, giving himself a few tugs before he pushed the head of his cock into Alec’s hole.

_ So fucking tight, _ Magnus thought, filling Alec slowly, relishing the squeeze on his cock. When his balls slapped against Alec’s, the front of his thighs flush with the back of Alec’s, he came to halt, resting inside his boyfriend. Alec’s rim squeezed the base of his cock, tight and clenching. It was stunning. He grabbed the leashes that he had tied together and untied the knot. Wrapping one around each hand, he started to move.

Alec groaned into the pillow, his cock bouncing between his spread legs when Magnus started to fuck him. The pace was fast, his clenching hole gripping Magnus’ dick. The leash that was attached to his wists kept them, firmly in place but the one that was attached to his collar was a little looser. 

Every thrust into Alec’s ass had him whimpering with pleasure, his arm muscles straining against the leash. The nerves in his rim lit up with every slam, his dick leaking more and more with every clap of skin that rang through the room. He could feel the wax on his skin crack as Magnus gave it to him. Every detail was better than he had been imagining.

Magnus wound the leash that was attached to the collar around his hand and gripped Alec’s shoulder. He used it as leverage to fuck into his boyfriend, again and again. Each noise that Alec made only had him fucking Alec harder wanting to drive more of those sounds from him. 

Magnus pulled Alec up by his shoulder, loosening the leash that held Alec’s hands firmly between his legs. “I want to watch you jerk yourself off,” He whispered in Alec’s ear, plastering himself to Alec’s back. He tightened his hold on the collar leash now that Alec was in a safer position, pulling Alec back into his chest.

Alec had to use both hands, almost crying with relief when he finally got some friction on his dick. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he was blowing his load all over the towel. The hot breaths on his shoulder and damp kisses Magnus sucked into his neck, above the collar, had him jerking himself furiously. 

Magnus watched over Alec’s shoulder, rutting into his ass, over and over again. He let go of the leash that bound Alec’s’ wrists completely, wrapping his arm around Alec’s stomach. It was easier to fuck into Alec like that, fingers splayed across Alec’s abdomen. He kept hold of the collar leash, the leather still wrapped around his hand, but he wrapped that hand around Alec’s neck, over the collar. 

“Fuck… fuck…” Alec whined, his eyes slamming closed. The hand at his throat was what finished him off. He tugged furiously at the head of his dick, his hands moving in a blur, and came all over the towel, his entire body shaking. He fought for breath, almost going boneless in Magnus’ arms from the pleasure that radiated from his balls.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s hair, squeezing his eyes against the clench around his dick. His hips stuttered, picking up an irregular rhythm so he gave himself over to his body. With no control over himself, he came deep in Alec’s ass, pumping him full with waves of cum. The grinding movements of Alec’s body against him drew it out for a moment.

Alec fought for breath, trying to fill his lungs. He felt thoroughly fucked out, every bit of pleasure wrung from him. A wince escaped when Magnus pulled out of him, his hole feeling ridiculously empty. 

Magnus took a moment to get his breath back before undoing the cuffs and collar. He tossed them aside, laughing when Alec fell onto his stomach and curled up into the pillow his head had been resting on. He tugged Alec’s pants off the rest of the way, as well as kicking his own off before he joined his boyfriend.

“That was everything I’d been imagining,” Magnus said, lying on his side, beside Alec, propping his head on one hand. With the other, he began peeling the wax off of Alec’s skin. It was almost therapeutic, the oil he had applied making the task easier.

“Me too. I read that on my break at work this morning and couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. I think I read it like four times,” Alec mumbled. They hadn’t strictly stuck to what Magnus had written but it had been amazing. 

“Are there any other ones you want to try?” Magnus asked, thinking through his catalog of work. 

“All of them,” Alec said, turning his head to look at Magnus. “And you will let me read them before you post in future, won’t you?” He asked.

“If you want,” Magnus grinned, pressing his lips to Alec’s cheek and temple. “Now, lie still and let me clean you up. Maybe you can show me what can be done with those feathers after dinner?” he suggested.

Alec nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He was very much looking forward to showing Magnus what could be done with those feathers. And if Magnus wrote a story about it, he wouldn’t complain. Magnus could write as many stories about them as he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically an insight into my life. I'm literally Magnus in this 🙌🙌 Except I never got my husband to join me for sexy exploration 😩😩😩 That's part of the reason he's not my husband anymore. Jokes 😅 Except not really😩😬😩


	17. Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec loves taming his brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for two people, Shadow_Impala and Katie. They both asked for the same prompts, almost word for word. I hope you both enjoy it.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Daddy Kink, Bratting, BDSM, Daddy Alec, Brat Magnus, Butt Plugs, Punishment, Spanking, Name Calling, Dirty Talk, Magnus' Praise Kink, Face Fucking, Dildo, Restraints, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Edging, Orgasm Delay/denial, Wand, Stamina Rune, Subspace, Soft Aftercare, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.

Magnus smiled politely as he shook hands with the Head of the Melbourne Institute. The woman was congratulating him on the new defenses that he had provided for Alicante since they’d made him High Warlock of the city but he could barely concentrate on forming an appropriate reply. The clinking of his wedding band against his empty glass drew the woman’s eyes.

“Thank you, Anna. I live here now so I made them as strong as possible,” Magnus said, silently cursing how soft and husky his voice was. Clearing his throat, he turned when he felt a hand at the small of his back, the tiny touch making his hips jerk. A tingle shot from his ass, straight up his spine, almost making him moan. 

“He’s being modest. He provided the entire city with the strongest wards we’ve ever seen here,” Alec said, handing Magnus a refill before his hand found the small of Magnus’ back again. Knowing that Anna Knightborn couldn’t see what he was doing, he let his hand skim down over Magnus’ ass, pressing his finger to the base of the buttplug in Magnus’ ass.

“If you’ll excuse us, I need a word with my husband,” Magnus said, trying desperately not to gasp when the smiling woman nodded before departing. “How much longer do we have to stay here?” he asked breathlessly, the tiniest moan escaping when Alec pressed harder.

They were standing in the corner of the accords hall, at the world’s most boring Clave function. The Shadowhunters really didn’t know how to party. There wasn’t even any music. 

“We’re the Inquisitor for the Clave and High Warlock of Alicante. We aren’t getting out of here any time soon,” Alec replied, pressing down harder, circling the plug with his pointer finger. “Now, be a good boy and smile for the crowd,” he whispered.

“Fuck! You know what that’s doing to me,” Magnus muttered, dropping his empty glass on the table next to them so he could grip the edge of it. Every rotation of the plug pushed it into his prostate. Alec had been doing this for the last hour, pushing him close to the edge. Before pulling him back. 

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Alec whispered, shaking his hand while he pressed down, watching Magnus try to keep a smile on his face. Instead, Magnus went slack-jawed. 

“Please, Daddy, I need to cum so badly,” Magnus mewled, fighting the reaction of his body to the insane shake of the plug against his prostate. He took deep breaths, trying not to rock his hips, his balls hanging heavy between his legs.

“Well, you can’t,” Alec said, letting go. “Not until we get home,” he said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. The gasping pants that hissed from between Magnus’ soft lips had his dick aching in his pants.

“Maybe I’ll go finish myself off in the restroom,” Magnus muttered, watching Alec’s nostrils flare with a grin. “Maybe I’ll conjure a vibrator and fuck myself until I leave a puddle on the floor.”

“Go to the restroom and wait for me there. And don’t even think about touching yourself,” Alec said, spanking Magnus right over the plug. Watching Magnus jump, a look of longing spreading over his husband’s face, he removed his hand once more.

Magnus stood his ground for a moment, sipping his drink as he felt Alec’s gaze bore into the side of his face. He had almost cum when Alec had spanked him. Letting Alec stew for a moment, he finished his drink slowly, turning when he heard the impatient rumble in the back of Alec’s throat. Seeing Alec’s raised eyebrow, he placed his second empty glass on the table and took his sweet time as he meandered through the crowd. 

The main reason Magnus walked so slowly was that he was desperate to cum. The plug had been sat against his prostate for a couple of hours and had left him desperate. Every step had it scraping over the nerves in his ass. The second reason was that he secretly hoped Alec would punish him for not obeying immediately.

When Magnus cleared the main hall, he turned down a corridor that led to restrooms. They seemed impossibly far away but he finally made it, checking under the two stall doors. They were empty. 

Alec let Magnus wait for him, knowing that Magnus would be getting more and more desperate by the second. Circling the room, he spoke to almost everybody there before slipping out of the main hall and heading for the bathroom. 

When Alec pushed the restroom door open, a slow smile spread over his face before he schooled it. Magnus might not be touching himself but his husband was bent slightly, gripping the marble counter that the sinks were sunken into, rocking his hips. 

“So impatient. You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Alec asked, locking the door behind him. His words had Magnus’ head snapping up to glance at him in the mirror. 

Magnus rocked his hips, being obvious about the move. He grated on the plug, in his ass, trying to force the orgasm that he was so desperate for but as much as he wanted it, the plug wasn’t enough to get him there without touching it or himself.

“You’re such a brat,” Alec said, crossing the space between them. Standing behind Magnus, taking hold of his husband’s hips, he pulled Magnus back until Magnus’ ass sat flush to his hips. Rocking them forward as he continued to pull, he ground his solid cock into Magnus’ ass with a snap of his hips, watching Magnus’ eyelids flutter in the mirror.

“Please just fuck me here Daddy, please?” Magnus begged, slamming back against Alec, the plug jolting the nerves in his ass and tugging at his rim. He was so close. 

“Brats don’t get rewards. They get punishments,” Alec said, snapping his hips forward once more before letting go. Hearing Magnus’ desperate whine, he stepped back, watching Magnus’ face in the mirror. There was a mix of desire, desperation, and defiance on Magnus’ face. He liked to call that look the three Ds and loved when Magnus looked at him like that. He wanted to yank Magnus’ pants down and replace the plug with his cock.

Alec stepped into the stall behind him and put the toilet lid down before sitting down on it. When Magnus turned to watch him, he patted his lap. 

Magnus hurried forward, moving to straddle Alec’s lap. The expression on Alec’s face, however, stopped him in his tracks. 

“I said punishment. Drop your pants,” Alec said, reading Magnus’ intent on his face. When Magnus stood beside him and dropped his pants, he took Magnus’ wrist and tugged until Magnus lay across his knee. There was just enough space in the stall. Taking the waistband of Magnus’ boxers, he pulled them down until they sat beneath the crease of Magnus’ buttocks. 

“Look at that lovely, desperate hole of mine. It’s full but it’s still not enough for you, is it?” Alec asked, brushing his fingers over the blue-jeweled-plug, nestled between Magnus’ gorgeous golden ass cheeks. Taking the base between his finger and thumb, he tugged it slightly, feeling Magnus’ resistance. “It’s a greedy hole, isn’t it, brat? You’re so desperate for something in there that you refuse to give it up.”

“Desperate for your cock, Daddy,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, staring down at the floor. He tried to push against Alec’s hand but the moment he moved, Alec’s hand disappeared. Until he stilled. 

“You’re going to count them out and repeat after me. And you’d better not cum or I won’t fuck you when we get home,” Alec said, smoothing his hand over Magnus’ ass cheeks. When Magnus moaned, he began.

“1, I must learn to do as I’m told,” Alec said, bringing his hand down on Magnus right cheek, a sting radiating through his hand on contact. He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy that sting as much as Magnus did.

“1, I must learn to do as I’m told,” Magnus yelped, jumping in Alec’s lap. The delay had been glorious, the sting singing across his ass a moment after Alec’s hand landed.

“2, I’m a brat and I earned this punishment,” Alec said, bringing his hand down on Magnus’ left cheek.

Magnus repeated the words with glee. This was the exact reason he had acted out. He loved being a brat and loved how Alec brought him to heel. The sting was just as good as the first one. 

“3, I don’t get to cum until Daddy says so, No matter how desperate I am,” Alec said, moving back to Magnus’ left cheek. When Magnus repeated the words, Magnus’ voice low and husky, ending on the tiniest whimper, he smoothed his hand over Magnus’ warm ass, feeling it heat up nicely. The motion had Magnus moaning and rocking in his lap.

“4, I mustn’t moan like a slut for Daddy’s cock in public places,” Alec said, bringing his hand down on Magnus’ right cheek once more.

“4, I mustn’t moan like a slut for Daddy’s cock in public places,” Magnus breathed, fighting the moan that wanted to rip out of his throat. If there was one name that he loved Alec calling him more than brat, it was slut. His dick started leaking furiously.

“5, I must learn to follow Daddy’s orders because he’ll take good care of me if I do,” Alec said, changing the direction of his hand so he could bring it down on the base of the plug. This one wasn’t as hard as the others. He didn’t want to damage his husband. 

“Fuck!” Magnus moaned, having to fight his orgasm back, his tighs shaking uncontrollably. When he could breathe, he repeated Alec’s words back to him. They were true. Alec always took good care of him, brought him the ultimate pleasure. Even when he misbehaved, Alec found a way to bring him off.

“Good boy. You’re being so good for me, my beautiful boy. Your ass looks so pretty like this,” Alec said, rubbing his hand over Magnus cheeks. They had taken on a rosy pink hue. Not red, he hadn’t spanked Magnus enough for that but there was a faint pink blush to the golden cheeks that looked so pretty with the blue plug. 

“I’m going to leave this plug where it is. I want you gaping for me when we get home. If you’re good for the rest of the night, I’ll fill it up with my cock and fuck you until I’m dripping down the back of your legs. Okay?” Alec asked, skimming the tips of his fingers up and down Magnus’ crack and over the base of the plug.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Magnus muttered, another whine escaping him when Alec’s finger lingered on his taint. He held his breath, wondering if Alec was going to put any pressure on the spot. And if he could stop himself from exploding in his pants if Alec did.

Alec pulled Magnus up off his lap, steadying his husband when he saw how shaky Magnus was. Looking up into Magnus’ eyes as he slipped one finger into the front of Magnus’ boxers. He waited until Magnus nodded before tugging them down a little.

“Look at your pretty cock, so desperate,” Alec said, showing Magnus his dick. The head glistened, pr-cum leaking from the slit, red and needy looking.

“I’m desperate for your cock, Daddy,” Magnus said, staring down at his own dick. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Alec leaned in and swept his tongue over the slit of his dick. He wanted so badly to cum. But he wanted Alec to fuck him more. It would make the hours he’d already spent on the edge worthwhile. The goal wasn’t to nut in his pants, but with Alec’s cock buried in his ass.

“You really want my cock?” Alec asked, smiling when Magnus looked down at him. Standing up, he unzipped his pants and dropped them to his ankles, pushing his boxers down too. His solid dick sprang free, bobbing in midair. “Look how hard you make me,” he said, taking Magnus’ hand, guiding it to his dick.

Magnus cupped Alec’s dick, rubbing his flat palm over it when Alec pushed into his hand. Dropping to his knees, he opened his mouth, looking up at Alec through his lashes. He had felt it digging into his stomach while he had lain over Alec’s knee. Now, he wanted it inside him, anyway, he could get it.

“By the Angel, I love you. I love how much you love cock. Such a slut for it,” Alec said, cupping Magnus jaw. With his other hand, he gripped his dick at the base, teasing the head of his cock over Magnus’ cheek and chin. The slight scratch of Magnus’ goatee had him leaking so he trailed it over Magnus’ bottom lip, watching Magnus’ pink lips glisten before pushing into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus wrapped his teeth behind his lips and took every inch Alec was willing to give him. All eight of them. Sinking onto Alec’s dick, he moaned at the reassuring weight on his tongue, feeling the smooth head rub against the roof of his mouth. He relaxed his throat, something that came easily with centuries of practice, and moaned around Alec’s cock when it slid into his throat.

Alec’s cupped Magnus’ face with both hands, his long fingers sliding into Magnus’ hair, his thumbs sweeping over Magnus’ cheekbones. 

“You look so beautiful with a mouthful of cock,” Alec said, resting where he was for a moment, monitoring the breaths Magnus dragged in through his nose. When Magnus’ perfectly lined eyes started watering slightly, he pulled his hips back, giving his husband a moment of relief, before fucking into his mouth. 

Magnus wrapped his hands around the backs of Alec’s thighs, his polished nails digging in slightly, and pulled Alec into his mouth. Never breaking eye contact with his husband, he slammed his face forward, taking Alec in, again and again. He bobbed on Alec’s dick, taking as much as he could into his mouth each time, massaging the underside of it with his tongue.

Tears leaked from the corners of Magnus’ eyes and his throat was raw but he kept on sinking on and off Alec’s cock. The scent of his husband filled his nostrils every time he buried his nose in Alec’s pubes and his knees ached on the stone floor but he couldn’t give a fuck. Alec had been right, he was a slut for Alec’s cock, unashamedly, knowing that Alec loved him for it. Alec had never once judged him, something he loved about his husband.

Alec took over when Magnus squeezed the back of his thighs, a signal that Magnus was used to the feeling of his cock in the back of his throat. Gripping Magnus’ face tighter, he thrust deep into Magnus’ mouth, groaning at how good it felt when Magnus’ tight throat encased his cock.

Setting up a quick, steady rhythm of deep thrusts, Alec let his hips take over, watching Magnus’ face, watching his husband’s lips stretch around his dick. He wiped the tears from Magnus’ face, knowing that it was an automatic reaction to having something in his throat, rather than Magnus crying. The tight seal around his cock, Magnus’ mouth and throat hot and wet, he fucked Magnus’ face like he was fucking husband’s ass.

Magnus’ fingers brushed over the insides of Alec’s thighs as he took what Alec gave him, scraping over the sensitive spots. Drool escaped him, dripping down his chin but he didn’t have it in him to care. He sucked deep breaths in through his nose, almost gagging when Alec slammed forward once more, feeling the shake in Alec’s thighs.

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec said, warning Magnus a split second before his balls drew up. As much as he would love to fuck Magnus’ mouth all night, he couldn’t hold it back. Grunting his release out, he fucked into Magnus’ throat one last time, cumming hard down Magnus’ throat as he held Magnus’ face against his crotch. 

Magnus endured it for a moment before it was too much, Alec curled over his head, spilling down his throat. Alec’s hot cum started choking him as he tried to swallow it convulsively. Tapping the back of Alec’s legs, he gasped for breath when Alec quickly pulled out of him.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, squatting down in front of Magnus on shaky legs, keeping hold of his face. He groaned when he saw the state his husband was in, eyeliner tracks down his cheeks, eyes watering, lips swollen with traces of cum and drool on them and his chin. Beautiful. 

“‘M okay,” Magnus rasped, conjuring a glass of water for his parched, raw throat. It ached in the best way. He sank the glass, breathing hard when it was gone. The air that he dragged in scraped down his throat, reminding him exactly where Alec had been.

“I love you, my sweet boy. You did so well for me,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ swollen ones. They were too red and inviting not to. And the way Magnus’ eyes lit up at the praise was too adorable. Pressing a few chaste kisses to Magnus’ lips, he straightened up and headed for the sink, doing his pants up along the way.

Grabbing a paper towel, Alec wetted it under the cold tap and returned to Magnus’ side, dabbing the eyeliner off Magnus’ cheeks.

Magnus turned his face up, eyes closed when the cool wet towel was dragged softly over his heated skin. It felt nice. As did the kisses that followed, Alec’s plump lips tracing the wet towel.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Magnus murmured. His throat still ached, forcing his voice to come out soft and husky but he didn’t mind. Wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck when Alec was done, he pulled his husband into a proper kiss, licking into Alec’s mouth. The kiss was slightly desperate. He still had the buttplug in his ass and it still grated against his nerves whenever he moved.

Alec kissed Magnus just as hard, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back. Standing up, he pulled Magnus with him, pulling his husband flush to his body. He loved it when Magnus clung to him like that. 

“I can’t wait to get you home, take care of you properly,” Alec said breathlessly when he pulled back for air. “You need it, don’t you?” he asked, skimming the tip of his nose over the tip of Magnus’.

“So badly,” Magnus murmured, clinging to Alec a moment longer, trying to ground himself with the scent of the cologne that he had brewed for Alec. When he felt steady on his feet, he fixed his pants and boxers and followed Alec out of the stall, grimacing when he saw his face. He looked awful. Raising his hand, he fixed his appearance with a snap of his fingers.

Magnus followed Alec out of the restroom, returning to the hall and the clave and at least another hour of trying not to cum from the buttplug in his ass. 

It didn't help that Alec took every available opportunity to press it into Magnus' prostate. 

When they had made another two rounds of the hall, speaking to all of the other Institute heads, and had endured an unbelievably boring presentation on some new weapons that the Iron Sisters had been working on, Alec finally declared that they had stayed long enough, much to Magnus’ relief.

Another ten minutes of goodbyes ensued before they could finally depart, Magnus, having to walk slowly home. He could have removed the plug at any time with a snap of his fingers but he hadn't. His orgasms were always explosive after leaving the plug there for a few hours while he performed his High Warlock duties. 

That didn't mean Magnus wasn't relieved when they finally made it home. As soon as the door was closed, he started plucking at his clothes, dragging them off with a mixture of his hands and magic. Alec had spent the last hour whispering filth into his ear and touching him inappropriately when no one was looking. It had left him overheated and needy. 

"I'm going to grab a few things. Stay right here," Alec said, patting Magnus' ass before heading for their bedroom, stripping his clothes off along the way. 

Magnus continued to strip until he was stood in the living room, naked and panting from the pressure in his rim. Reaching back, he brushed his fingers over his ass crack, breathing hard. A loud moan escaped him when he pushed one finger under the base of the plug, shudders skittering up his spine as his finger brushed his sensitive rim. 

With a thought, Magnus freshened the lube in his ass and around his rim. He had to do this periodically when he wore the plug to keep it comfortable. 

"You'd better not be touching yourself, Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Alec said, returning to find Magnus' fingers at his hole. 

"Just freshening the lube, Daddy. What's in the box?" Magnus asked curiously, eyes flicking over Alec’s gloriously naked body. His husband was hard as a rock and had already lubed his dick up. 

"A couple of things for us to play with," Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus'. "Climb on and kneel," he said, hefting the box under one arm to drag the wooden coffee table forward. It was solid wood and held Magnus' weight perfectly. They'd tested it a few times. 

Magnus did as he was told, kneeling on the table. He wasn't in the mood for punishments, too desperate to be fucked. 

Alec knelt on the floor and pulled the first set of restraints out of the box. Magnus had created them for this purpose. He looped the rope under the table and tied it off tightly before strapping Magnus' ankles into the cuffs that were attached to it. Brushing his fingertips up the back of Magnus' thighs, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus' ass cheeks. 

“Bend over for me,” Alec said, continuing to lavish Magnus’ cheeks and the backs of his thighs with kisses. When Magnus presented his ass beautifully, shaking slightly, Alec ran his fingers up the underside of Magnus cock and balls. They hung heavy between Magnus’ parted thighs. 

Magnus screwed his eyes closed when Alec took hold of the base of his plug. He gave it up without a fight, relaxing his muscles so Alec could tug it out of him. His hips jerked when the plug came loose, feeling unbelievably empty.

“Please put something inside me, Daddy. Please? I’m ready for your cock,” Magnus begged, arching his back, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

“Of course I will. Seeing as you asked so nicely,” Alec said, taking a dildo out of the box. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Magnus had meant his cock, but he knew Magnus would love what he had planned. Lubing it up with the lube that was in the box, he pressed the tip of it to Magnus’ fluttering, puffy hole. It gaped so beautifully. 

“That pretty hole of mine looks pretty desperate. Do you think you can take this?” Alec asked, teasing the tip in and out of Magnus’ hole. 

Magnus didn’t have to look. They had used the large dildo enough for him to recognize it by feel. Nodding, slightly disappointed that it wasn’t Alec’s cock, he started pushing back. It was fat but luckily, the plug had done its job.

“Good boy, you take it so perfectly. Your ass was made to have a big fat dick in it, wasn’t it?” Alec asked, pushing the dildo all the way in, up to the fake balls. “Hold it there for me, baby,” he said, circling the dildo a couple of times.

“Yes Daddy,” Magnus moaned, rocking back on the dildo, his breathing becoming shallow and labored. Using his magic, he held the dildo in place when Alec let go, his rim trying to push it out.

Alec dug into the box once more before climbing to his feet. He circled the coffee table, showing Magnus what he held. When Magnus moaned, his golden cat eyes on display, pupils wide and blown, he tugged at Magnus’ chin until his husband was kneeling up.

“Fuck yourself with the dildo,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips before capturing the breathless noise that escaped Magnus. Pressing kisses to the corner of Magnus’ lips, he trailed his own lips down Magnus’ jaw and neck, continuing until his tongue flicked over Magnus’ left nipple.

Magnus set the dildo fucking in and out of him, his legs jerking, back-arching, pushing his chest desperately into Alec’s mouth. His hands came up, fingers sliding through Alec’s hair. Half for something to hold onto, half to hold Alec to his chest. The dildo stretched him tight, the pace building slowly. He savored the feeling. 

Alec teased Magnus’ nipples, flicking his tongue over the hardened brown nubs. He alternated between them, stilling whenever Magnus tried to pull him closer but resuming the torture whenever Magnus learned to let go. 

When Magnus’ nipple was stiff in his mouth, Alec grazed his teeth over it, rolling it between his tongue and teeth before sucking hard again. He used Magnus’ mewling moans as a guide for when the attention was too much. 

“Hold it back,” Alec said when he felt Magnus shudder against him. “I promise you, it will be worth it,” he said, sweeping the back of his knuckles up Magnus’ cheek before taking Magnus’ nipples in his fingers. He started tugging them, pinching the stiff peaks every time Magnus fucked back on the dildo that magically fucked into his ass.

Magnus had to resort to magic to hold his orgasm back this time. It was the only way. The torture on his nipples was perfect, setting his body jerking every time Alec tugged them. Knowing how much Alec liked a show, he held a death grip on his orgasm and started fucking back on the dildo harder, his eyes rolling into his head with every deep thrust of the thick fake dick.

Alec watched and pinched Magnus’ nipples, wondering how he had landed himself such a perfect husband. Magnus was beyond his wildest dream. The way he took everything, always desperate for more. It shook him to his core on a daily basis. 

Letting go of Magnus’ nipples, Alec took the chain that he had looped around his wrist and set one of the little clamps to each of Magnus’ nipples, his dick aching when Magnus cried out. The pretty chain hung between them, falling to a point just over the top of Magnus’ abs. His powerful body contorted to take the dildo deeper and push into the tight squeeze of the clamps.

Magnus took deep breaths, groaning from the slight pain in his nipples and the delicious torture on his prostate. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold back, his eyes widening when Alec returned to the box for a moment.

“Bend over again, love,” Alec said, taking the second set of restraints out of the box, along with a wand. Moving quickly, he looped the rope under the table once more before setting the cuffs around Magnus’ wrists.

“Look at you on all fours for me, fucking yourself boneless with a fat dick. You’re so pretty, that arch is beautiful,” Alec murmured. He circled Magnus, inspecting him from every angle, watching Magnus arch his back further. It was almost as though Magnus was presenting himself for his viewing pleasure. And what a pleasure it was. 

Magnus didn’t know what he liked more. The praise, the way Alec inspected him or the pounding he was giving his ass with the dildo. He decided it was the wand when Alec flicked it on and ran the rounded head down the length of his spine.

“Fuck… Daddy… more…” Magnus gasped when Alec continued the trail, rubbing the wand over his ass cheeks. The vibrations ran through his skin and the dildo, vibrating against his prostate with each deep thrust of the dildo.

“Tell me what it feels like,” Alec said, lifting the wand before trailing it up and down the backs of Magnus’ thighs. He circled the table slowly, running the vibrating wand over the most sensitive parts of Magnus’ body.

“It feels so good, Daddy. My hole is greedy, desperate for cock. I’m a slut for it. I love how it scrapes my rim raw,” Magnus mewled, his voice shaky whenever Alec pressed the wand to another part of his body. The pleasure intensified when Alec moved to stand in front of him and tugged at the chain between the nipple clamps, tugging his nipples with soft jolts that he felt in his balls. 

Three tugs on the chain were enough to have Magnus forcing another orgasm back. “I almost came again but I pushed it back. This cock is fucking me so deep, Daddy. So deep. I’ll still feel it next week. But it’s nothing compared to your dick,” he moaned.

Alec straightened up in front of Magnus, a groan of his own escaping him. He loved it when Magnus talked kike that. It made him impossibly hard, aching to fuck into Magnus. Just watching his husband fuck back on the dildo was almost enough to make him cum. Running the head of the wand up his own inner thigh, he watched Magnus follow the movement. 

Alec didn’t stop when he reached his balls. Taking his dick in hand, he held it up, right in front of Magnus’ face, and ran the wand up and down the underside of it, crying out from the intense pleasure that shot through him. His hand started moving faster, massaging himself with the wand from balls to tip, lingering whenever he reached the sensitive glans in the head of his cock.

Magnus watched avidly, unable to stop his tongue darting across his bottom lip. Alec had started leaking a steady trail of pre-cum which dripped on the floor. He didn’t blame Alec for his reaction. The vibration was strong and Alec was holding it to the second most sensitive part of his body. 

Alec concentrated on the glans in the head of his dick, watching Magnus’ hips roll. The sight of the dildo speeding up, plunging into Magnus’ ass had him cumming hard, grunting when he sprayed all over the floor and his hand. His legs turned to jello, almost sending him crashing to the ground. When he spurted the last of his load, he lifted the wand away from his sensitive dick.

Magnus licked the cum off of his lip when Alec looked down, wondering if Alec was aware that he’d just coated his face. Grinning tiredly for his husband, he left a big blob of it on his chin. He knew it wasn’t over. There was no way Alec wouldn’t fuck him. He was proven right when he watched Alec flick the wand off and retrieve his stele from his jacket pocket. 

Alec had to activate his stamina and endurance runes. He hadn't meant to get off but his chaotic ass couldn't handle watching Magnus fuck himself silly with the thick dildo. He didn't know how Magnus was still going. His husband had no stamina or endurance runes. 

Squatting down in front of Magnus, he cupped his husband’s face, thumb sweeping over a stray fleck of cum. "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you, my love," he whispered, sweeping Magnus' face with kisses. Magnus' eyes had glazed over, his jaw slack, sweat coating his face and body. But he was still taking it. 

Standing, Alec circled the table and placed his hand on the small of Magnus' back. Just watching the dildo plunge in and out of Magnus' gripping rim was enough to get him hard again. Taking the base of the dildo, he tugged until Magnus surrendered it. The blue glow around the dildo disappeared. 

Magnus couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when Alec took the dildo away. He was desperate to cum, his whole body aching with need. While he had been holding it back, the dildo that had fucked into him had been like a promise of that elusive orgasm. 

"Please fuck me. Please. I need it so bad. I need to cum," Magnus begged, his balls and cock ached, heavy between his shaking legs. He couldn't even hold his head up he was so tired. But he needed to release. He needed it more than he needed to breathe. 

Alec stared at his husband’s gaping hole. The lube had frothed up with how hard Magnus had fucked himself with it. Creamy globs of lube coated Magnus' ass and dripped down his legs a little. The sight was almost enough to distract Alec from Magnus' plea. Almost. 

Pulling himself together, Alec gave his dick a few tugs, watching Magnus' asshole clench and unclench with every erratic breath Magnus took. When he was fully hard, he stepped forward and lined himself up, pushing deep into Magnus' body with one easy thrust that had both of them crying out. Gripping Magnus' hips he started fucking into his husband with long, fast strokes. 

"Just like that, Daddy. Pound me good. Wreck that asshole. It belongs to you, Daddy," Magnus mewled, pushing back every time Alec slammed into his ass. His arms and legs shook, palms and knees aching from the hardwood but he was too far gone to care. Every breath that he dragged in burned in his lungs but the dick in his ass stole his focus from everything else. 

Alec let his head fall back, listening to Magnus' deep, ragged breaths and the sound of skin meeting skin. Those sounds were almost as hot as the whimpers that escaped his husband with every thrust. 

"Let go, Magnus. Let go of the hold you have on yourself. Give into it. Cum for me," Alec said breathlessly, driving relentlessly into Magnus' ass. 

Magnus cried out when he finally released his hold on himself, almost sobbing with relief when his balls drew up. They spasmed hard, convulsing mercilessly, driving the cum out of him in torrents. 

Magnus shook with the force of it, almost sobbing with how good it felt. He could feel his orgasm everywhere, his hips, thighs, even his belly contracting, more and more cum pouring from his slit to pool beneath him. It wasn't just his body and his magic that he let go of. He gave himself fully to the pleasure and relief. And in return, he started floating, his brain turning to mush. 

Alec came again, thrusting deep into Magnus' tight channel, filling his husband up with hot ropes of cum. The clench, and knowing that Magnus had cum, was enough for him to get there. He couldn't stop thrusting into his husband, his balls contracting hard. When it stopped, he stopped his grinding movements, head hanging against his chest, fighting for air. 

Magnus fell onto his elbows, too boneless to hold himself up anymore. He tucked them beneath him, head resting on the cool wood, content to stay exactly where he was. When Alec pulled out of him, he lost the strength in his legs too. 

Alec stared down at his husband. Magnus had practically curled himself into a ball. Rushing forward to circle the table, he threw himself down on the floor, heart, pounding far harder than it had when he'd been fucking Magnus. 

"Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you? Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked. Relief shot through him when Magnus opened one eye, a tired grin ghosting Magnus' lips. It sank in then that Magnus was in his space. It had been a while since he'd taken Magnus there but he was delighted. It meant he got to take care of his husband. 

Leaving Magnus where he was for a moment, Alec shot through the loft and started running a warm bath, filling it with some of Magnus' special oils and bubble bath. They were specially formulated with spells and potions to relieve aches and sooth bodies that were fucked out. 

Grabbing their fluffiest towels and a few more bottles and supplies, Alec lay it all on a tray that slotted over the bath before returning for his husband. He started unbuckling the restraints, starting with Magnus' ankles before moving to his wrists. These were harder to undo but he managed to get Magnus free. 

A giggle escape Magnus when Alec took the nipple clamps away. If there was any relief, he didn't feel it. He was too far gone to feel much of anything. When the table disappeared from beneath him, he curled into Alec's hairy chest, his eyes floating closed. Alec smelled of cologne and sweat and sex. A heady combination. 

Alec climbed into the bath when he reached the bathroom, situating Magnus between his legs when he sank into it. The water was just above luke-warm so as not to disturb Magnus too much. He flicked the faucet off with his toe, smiling into Magnus' sweaty hair when Magnus sank into him with a sigh of contentment. 

Magnus could barely focus on the feeling of Alec washing him down gently. He was sure it felt nice but he was floating with the rush of hormones that had flooded his brain. Turning it to fuzzy mush. 

"I can't believe how in love with you I am. You're always so perfect for me," Alec whispered as he washed Magnus' body, having to manhandle Magnus' limbs to accomplish the task. Luckily, the oils he'd poured in the tub had cleansing potions in them so he didn't have to scrub. 

Alec still enjoyed cleaning his husband up though. When he was done, he gently washed Magnus' hair too. Again, it was unnecessary but enjoyable. The small sounds of contentment that escaped Magnus told him as much. 

“You always make me so proud. You were spectacular, the way you took it all. I’ve never seen you look more beautiful,” Alec said quietly, taking a glass from the tray that was in front of them. He scooped water into it and placed his hand on Magnus’ forehead to stop it running into Magnus’ eyes when he rinsed his husband’s hair. When it was clean, he swapped the glass for some of Magnus’ leave-in conditioner.

Magnus turned and curled into Alec’s body, lying on his side. It took some effort and a lot of help from Alec. He felt as though his limbs had turned to lead but the nice words and smells that drifted through his brain helped him focus a little. When Alec tilted his head up, his eyes floated closed. The soft plump lips on his forehead were almost enough to send him to sleep.

Alec took a couple of cotton pads and doused them in Magnus’ special face water. Magnus called it micellar water, whatever that was.  _ Maybe it’s a potion _ , he thought, wiping Magnus’ makeup away. It was like magic. He barely had to scrub. 

When his husband was clean, Alec dipped his own head back and let the potions and oils take care of his own hair and body. 

Magnus settled into Alec’s arms once again, nuzzling into his neck when the bathwater disappeared. A small part of his brain registered that Alec was carrying him out of the bathroom and putting him down on a towel on the bed. “That’s nice,” he mumbled when Alec started patting his body and hair dry. It felt good.

Not as good as when his husband tucked him under the covers on their bed. Magnus snuggled into the blankets and pillows, frowning when Alec disappeared. Being too tired to move, he lay there waiting for Alec to come back. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Climbing into the bed with his husband, Alec pressed a straw to Magnus’ lips, watching his husband sip the water down steadily. He tried to get Magnus to eat a snack too but Magnus pushed the sandwich away and snuggled into him. Laying the plate on the nightstand beside him, he wrapped Magnus up in his arms. Magnus could eat later if he woke up hungry.

Letting his fingers swirl through Magnus’ damp hair and over Magnus’ hip, Alec held him close, listening to Magnus’ breathing even out, soon replaced by adorable snores. It took a while for him to follow, happy to lay a while and press kisses to Magnus nose and forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This chapter just took us over 100k words!


	18. Dark Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greater Demon, Magnus, is determined that Lesser Demon, Alec, will submit to him. Funnily enough, it's Magnus' protection and not his pursuit that pushes Alec into his arms and into his bed.
> 
> Please read the notes before the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon who wanted Dark!Magnus trying to seduce Alec. It wasn't until I'd already written it that I realized the requester had asked for Angel Alec. Sorry. I hope you still like it.
> 
> Tags; AU, Dark!Magnus, Demon Prince Magnus, Demon Servant Alec, Possessive Magnus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, Self Lubrication, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.
> 
> Warning; I decided to add a Non/Dub Con warning here. Although there is neither in the fic, Alec is threatened with it so I want you to be aware of that before reading. Magnus doesn't take kindly to a threat to what he perceives as his. Also, this is Dark!Magnus so there will be out of character aspects here. This is what I imagine what Magnus might have been like if Asmodeus had raised him.
> 
> This is a fair warning so please don't come for me in the comments.

Alec moved around the table, pouring drinks for the greater demons who sat there. Feeling a pair of eyes bore into him, he tried not to look up but failed miserably. He already knew who it was that stared at him hard enough for him to feel it. Meeting Prince Magnus’ gaze for a second, a shudder ran through him. The Prince looked hungry. And not for the food that he was about to serve.

A hand, grabbing his wrist made Alec jump. He tried to yank his hand back from Prince Asmodeus’ guest but the grip was strong. Silently cursing himself, even as his eyes moved, he looked across the table to Magnus, looking for protection from the greater demon that had grabbed him. 

“That one is mine, Azazel,” Magnus said. He didn’t usually bother learning any of the names of his father’s guests when they attended gatherings at the palace but the demon was technically his uncle. The dinners that his father made him attend were boring at best. As were the demons that attended them.

“But he pleases me,” Azazel said, tightening his grip. The servent was pretty, as very few lesser demons were. 

“I said, he’s mine,” Magnus said, his eyes boring into Azazel’s. When his uncle didn’t let go of Alec, he took to his feet and circled the table. Taking Alec’s hand in his own, he yanked it free of Azazel’s grip and pulled Alec around the table.

Alec went. Prince Magnus was a better alternative to the guest. Azazel looked like he wouldn’t take no for an answer. At least Magnus had never forced him. In fact, Magnus had taken such a shine to him that he had killed the first person that had tried. Nobody else had dared after that.

Alec, in fact, wasn’t Magnus’. At least, in his mind, he wasn’t. That wasn’t strictly true. Technically, Magnus owned him. But he didn’t see himself that way. He didn’t see himself as someone’s possession, no matter how he had come to be a servant at the palace.

Fortunately for Alec, Magnus was powerful enough to protect him, something that he was secretly thankful for. As much as he resisted Magnus’... charms, he resorted to using that protection when one of Asmodeus’ guests took a liking to him. Whenever strange demons came to the palace, he spent as much time in Magnus’ presence as possible. 

Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec when he took his seat. Refusing to look away from Azazel, he held his glass out, letting Alec pour him a drink. Maybe the rescue would make the servant see him in a better light. They had definitely gotten off to a bad start and Alec had refused him ever since but he was sure Alec would cave sooner or later. 

Magnus always caught Alec watching him out the corner of his eye whenever Alec thought he wasn’t looking. It happened more often than the servant liked to admit to. Alec would deny it but it didn’t change the fact that the lesser demon looked at him a lot. In fact, Alec was looking now. 

Turning away when Magnus looked up at him, Alec carried the empty decanter into the kitchens, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him. Until it opened again. Spinning on the spot, Alec prayed to Lilith that it wasn’t the guest. He didn’t know if seeing Magnus, standing in the doorway, was better or worse.

“I’m not yours,” Alec said before Magnus could open his mouth. 

“You will be,” Magnus said before he could stop himself. The flare of Alec’s nostrils had him cursing himself. “Don’t I gain any points for saving you from my uncle?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

Alec wanted to smack the smug smirk off of Magnus’ face. Instead, he busied himself with plating up the meal that he still had to serve. He refused to answer Magnus’ question, pretending the Prince wasn’t watching his every move. 

Ever since Alec had been bought at the market by Asmodeus, Magnus had rubbed him up the wrong way. 

The first day they met, Alec was being sold by his former master. Magnus had been strolling past with his father and had told Asmodeus that he ‘wanted that one for his bed’. In a fit of anger, he had hissed at Magnus that he would bite it off if Magnus ever tried to force him. That had made Magnus laugh and bid more for him. The Prince’s arrogance had only furthered his anger. He had been resisting Magnus ever since. 

“Why do you do it?” Alec asked, slamming meat and vegetables onto the plates. He didn’t understand the Prince one bit. Magnus was just as bad as all of the greater demons he had worked for over his lifetime. The Prince was spoiled and egotistical, did horrible things. But underneath, there was a soft part of him too. 

Alec was pretty sure that was why he hated Magnus so much. Every time Magnus would do something horrible, a small gesture would redeem him. Like saving a servant from being grabbed by a fellow greater demon. He hated that he saw that side of Magnus. If he only ever saw the bad things, he could hate Magnus in peace.

Alec hated that Magnus had a soft side, however well hidden it might be. And he hated that Magnus was so unfairly attractive. It made it hard to resist the Prince’s advances. Most of all, he hated himself for having to fight so hard to hate Magnus. 

“Do what?” Magnus asked, snatching a piece of meat from one of the plates, much to Alec’s annoyance.

“Save me from the likes of him,” Alec said, replacing the meat that Magnus had pilfered. Which meant less meat for his own supper. He only ate after the Princes and their guests were served. If there was anything left.

“You would rather I had let him take you?” Magnus asked, his eyebrows shooting up. 

“No. But you obviously see me as some sort of object. A conquest to be won and then discarded. Why not just let him have me and be done with it?” Alec asked, ladling gravy onto the plates.

“Because you’re mine. He isn’t having you. No one is,” Magnus said angrily, his eyes blazing at the thought of someone trying to take Alec from him. 

“I am not yours!” Alec snarled, his own eyes blazing. “You try and you try, and you wonder why I resist you? It’s because you think of me like that!” he said, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “Did you ever think that asking me what I want might be an option?” he asked. 

Magnus blinked at Alec. The servent’s outbursts usually amused him, only making him rile Alec up further. But the vulnerability in Alec’s eyes at that last part made him pause. It was rare to see vulnerability in Alec’s eyes. They were usually filled with annoyance or hatred.

“What  _ do _ you want?” Magnus asked.

“I want…” Alec almost gave in. Even if he had to tell Magnus that that was how people were supposed to behave, it was the first time Magnus had ever asked him. The question tested his resolve but he pushed past it. “I want to be left alone so I can serve this meal. Before your father finds a reason to have me flogged,” he muttered. 

“Okay,” Magnus said, turning for the door. He paused in the doorway, looking at Alec over his shoulder. “Just so you know, I would never let my father flog you,” he said before leaving the kitchen.

Alec stared at the door, his eyebrows mashed into one thin line of confusion. The Prince talked about him like he was a possession with one breath and protected him with the next. Just when he thought it was okay to hate the greater demon, Magnus said something like that. He had no doubt that Magnus meant it. 

Realizing that the food was getting cold, Alec grabbed two of the plates, holding one in his hand and placing the other on his arm, and grabbed the last plate. He carried them out to the waiting greater demons, serving Asmodeus first, then Magnus. Eventually, he had to move to Azazel’s side to serve him.

Azazel grabbed the servent’s wrist when the plate was placed on the table before him. “I’ll see you tonight,” he whispered, letting go before Magnus could start snarling at him again. While he had no fear of Magnus, Asmodeus was another story. And his brother gave the brat everything that he demanded. His head would be included on that list if Magnus asked for it.

Alec backed away from the table, his heart racing. He saw Magnus’ eyes narrow out of his peripheral but couldn’t look away from Azazel. When he had backed far enough away, he forced himself to walk slowly to the kitchen. Once the door closed behind him, however, he sagged against it. 

There was no doubt in Alec’s mind that Azazel meant it. The greater demon had obviously seen Magnus’ earlier outburst as some sort of challenge. Moving forward numbly, he set about cleaning the kitchen, knowing that he couldn’t leave until it was done. The sight of the leftovers, a pretty decent meal by usual standards, turned his stomach. Suddenly, he didn’t feel all that hungry. 

Alec scrubbed every surface and pot without seeing what he was doing. He worked on autopilot, dragging the task out. Scenarios of finding Azazel waiting in his chamber turned his stomach to lead, his movements slowing further, putting off having to leave the kitchen to clear the table.

When he could no longer put it off, however, Alec took one last look around the gleaming kitchen, searching for a task to delay the inevitable. There was nothing left to do so he took a deep breath and pushed through the kitchen door. Thankfully, the dining room was empty. Quickly snatching the plates and goblets off of the table, he practically ran back to safety. 

Having already scrubbed the kitchen down, however, Alec didn’t take long to wash the last of the plates. With a heavy stomach, he left the kitchen and headed back to his chamber. Every tiny noise along the way made him jump, his head snapping around to find the source of the sound. Each shadow seemed to loom above him, setting his teeth on edge.

It wasn’t until Alec was stood outside Magnus’ chamber that he realized he had subconsciously headed in that direction. Knowing that Magnus wouldn’t have retired yet, he slid through the door, looking around at the chamber. It was much nicer than his own with solid wooden furniture, a four-post bed, and a fire roaring away in the hearth, in the candlelit room. His own chamber didn’t have a fire. It barely had furniture, more of a cell.

Moving over to the blaze, Alec warmed his hands, watching them shake in the flickering light. He didn’t know what he was going to do when Magnus retired for the night but the thought of going to his own chamber filled him with dread. While Magnus’ reaction to finding him in here was an unknown, Azazel visiting his chamber was a certainty. 

It turned out that Alec didn’t have long to wait to find out. The door banging open behind him had him spinning on the spot to see Magnus stop midstride, his heart thundering in his chest. 

“So, you finally realized that you couldn’t resist me?” Magnus grinned, closing the door behind him.  _ Finally!, _ he thought. 

“You wish,” Alec said before biting his tongue. He couldn’t help it. Magnus looked far too smug. “I… uh… I think Azazel is waiting for me in my chamber. He said he'd see me tonight,” he said.

“What?” Magnus demanded, all playfulness forgotten. The thought of his uncle waiting to force himself on Alec boiled his blood, magic welling up in the palms of his hand. “I’ll kill him,” he muttered, spinning on the spot.

“Wait, wait, don’t,” Alec said, panicking when he saw the red sparks blasting from Magnus’ hands. His own magic was nowhere near as strong as a greater demon’s but he had a few tricks up his sleeves. Snapping his fingers, he locked the door before Magnus could burst through it. Half of him wondered why he was panicking at the thought of Magnus going up against Azazel. Wouldn’t it solve his problems? They might take each other out.

The thought of Magnus being hurt, however, made Alec’s stomach sink. For some reason that he couldn’t fathom, he didn’t want to see Magnus hurt.

“Why? I told him that you’re mine. He doesn’t just get to come and take you against your will,” Magnus snarled, unlocking the door. As much as he wanted Alec, he would never force him. Unwilling bed partners were not desirable.

Alec bolted forward, grabbing Magnus by the shoulders. “Stop, your father will be angry if you attack his brother because of me. What does Asmodeus care about one servant? The best I could hope for is him kicking me out of the palace. And we both know that that won’t happen.” 

Magnus turned to look at Alec, seeing the resignation and fear in Alec’s eyes. “You aren’t leaving this room while he is here,” he said, closing the door. Alec was right. Asmodeus would either kill Alec for causing so much trouble or hand him to Azazel as punishment. 

“Magn… Prince Magnus…” Alec started, quickly letting go of the Prince.

“I won’t force myself on you if that is what you’re thinking. When you come to me, it will be willingly,” Magnus said. He crossed the room and stripped several blankets from the bed, spreading them out on the floor in front of the fire. He rolled his eyes and pushed Alec toward the bed when Alec moved to lie down on the floor.

Alec stared when Magnus grabbed one of the feather pillows off the bed and dropped it on the floor next to the blankets before stripping down to his undergarments. His confusion rose when Magnus lay down on the floor. Of course, he hadn’t taken a good look at Magnus’ sublime physique beneath the clothes he’d removed. Not at all. 

“Go to bed, Alexander. No one will harm you,” Magnus said when Alec just stood gaping at him, the lesser demon shifting from one foot to the other.

There it was, one of those gestures that always made Alec hate Magnus even more. Except it didn’t. All he could feel was gratitude and confusion in equal parts. Magnus, a greater demon, and technically his owner, was sleeping on the floor in his own chamber. Leaving the bed for him. To protect him. 

Alec toed his boots off and climbed into the bed, choosing to keep his jerkin and pants on. The soft mattress seemed to engulf him and cradle him at the same time. It was like lying on a cloud compared to his own bed. The comfort almost had him groaning. Turning his head, he looked at Magnus, lying on the floor. The bed had to be more comfortable than the stone floor. Probably warmer too. It made him feel guilty.

Magnus lay stewing on the floor, wondering how lightly Alec slept. He ran through a plan in his head. Wait until Alec was asleep then sneak out of the room and murder Azazel in his sleep. Or, better yet, sneak into Alec’s bed and wait for him there. A slow grin crept over his face at the thought. A dagger to the groin would make a nice warning for Azazel not to go putting his dick where it wasn’t wanted. 

Then again, Azazel wouldn’t really suffer if he died too quickly. The threat to his Alexander pushed at every one of Magnus’ base instincts to protect what was his. Rolling onto his side, he looked up at Alec in the bed, wondering if he imagined Alec’s head quickly turning away. The more Alec refused him, the more he wanted him.

While Magnus wasn’t in the habit of forcing himself on people, that refusal had pushed his desire for the lesser demon to submit, to its limit. He wasn’t used to people refusing him. The lesser demon was a novelty. It had started off as something of a game for him, to see how long it would take Alec to crack. But the more Alec looked at him with disdain, the more he had genuinely wanted Alec to want him. He didn’t want Alec to look at him like that.

Not that Magnus knew how to get Alec to look at him with anything other than irritation in his eyes. Sure he, caught Alec looking at him all the time. But more often than not, the lesser demon would scowl at him. Even when Alec scowled and snarled, he was beautiful. Enticing, those penetrating hazel eyes like a siren call. 

No demon had ever gotten under Magnus’ skin the way Alec had. Hell, he had never even wanted anything more than physical intimacy with another demon before. Demons didn’t love but he imagined what he felt for Alec was love. At least, he thought it was love. He didn’t really have anything to compare his feelings to. It wasn’t like his father had ever shown him what love was. 

Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him. It had gotten to the point where he would know it was Magnus, just by how intense the feeling was. For almost a year he had been a servant at the palace. In all that time, Magnus had never given his pursuit up. As much as he wanted Magnus to stop trying, he wondered how he would react if Magnus did. 

More often than Alec would like, he dreamed of the greater demon, often waking up breathless with desire, harder than a rock, his asshole dripping with slick. It annoyed him to no end that he couldn’t control the dreams. Sometimes he could will his body to calm itself but most of the time, he would cum desperately in his hand, despising himself for it. 

Alec always told himself that he didn’t think of Magnus that way and could almost believe it when Magnus had acted like an ass. But then Magnus would do something like this and he would be left confused. When he felt Magnus’ gaze leave him, he chanced a look.  _ It’s purely physical, you’re just lonely, _ he told himself, studying Magnus’ profile out the corner of his eye. In his head, he could admit that it was a beautiful profile.

Magnus waited until he was sure Alec was asleep before making his move. Turning his head and seeing Alec lying still, he peeled the blankets back and silently climbed to his feet. Sneaking over to the door, he grabbed the handle, pulling slowly so that it wouldn’t creak. 

“Don’t, Magnus,” Alec said, sitting up. At first, he had wondered what Magnus was doing, his body tensing up when Magnus had gotten up off the floor. The greater demon, heading toward the door, had been unexpected. And made him feel guilty. Magnus had never forced him and he had the feeling he never would.

“He threatened you, Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling the door open.

Alec threw the blankets back, ignoring the shiver that always ran down his spine at Magnus’ use of his full name. When he dashed across the room and tugged Magnus back inside, pulling the greater demon over to the bed, he told himself that he was doing it to save his own ass. That he would be punished if Magnus fought Azazel over a servant. He almost believed it too.

The truth was, Alec, didn’t want Magnus to get hurt. He didn’t want Magnus being punished for killing Azazel either. He pushed Magnus onto the bed and climbed over him, straddling the greater demon. 

Magnus looked up at Alec, confusion, reigning. Alec had always refused him before. He was almost distracted from the need to bury a sword in Azazel by the sight of Alec above him. He looked beautiful in the soft light from the fire. But the rage still burned, deep within him. 

Alec bent and pressed his lips to Magnus’, brushing his own over Magnus’ softly. The confused, unsure expression on Magnus’ face was a surprise. Not something that he saw often. Magnus usually had a cocky, sure smirk on his face. It was almost endearing. When Magnus’ lips pouted up, tentatively, he did it again.

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, searching them, silently asking if Alec wanted it. When Alec nodded, he grabbed Alec’s hips and rolled them over until he was situated between Alec’s legs. He smacked his lips to Alec’s. They were just as plump and soft as they looked.

“Hey! My terms,” Alec said, pulling back from Magnus’ rough kiss. When Magnus looked at him guiltily, another new expression, he rolled them once more, straddling Magnus again. “Gently,” he said, prying Magnus’ fingers off of his thighs. The greater demon had a strong grip. 

Taking Magnus’ wrists in his hands, Alec pinned them above Magnus’ head where he couldn’t grab with them again. He dipped his head and kissed Magnus once more, smiling into it when Magnus was more gentle. He wondered if gentle was a novel concept to Magnus.

Magnus’ usual instinct would be to rip his hands from the grip that held them down and toss his lover onto the mattress but he found that he quite liked it. Maybe it was just because it was Alec. Demons didn’t fuck gently. Most of them liked it rough. He wasn’t even sure he knew how to fuck someone gently.

Alec transferred one of Magnus’ hands so that he held both with one of his. He cupped Magnus’ face with his free hand, kissing Magnus a little harder. The kiss had his body responding hard. His breathing shallowed, dick twitching where it was trapped between their bodies. And embarrassingly enough, his asshole started leaking slick. A clear invitation for Magnus to fuck him. It wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t so desperate for it.

Alec pulled back, breathing hard, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Seeing Magnus’ nostrils flare would have had him backing off if Magnus’ pupils hadn’t blown at the same time. The slits turned to wide circles fast, encased by the smallest amount of gold. They were even prettier than usual, stunning.

Releasing Magnus’ hands when he saw how much Magnus’ wanted him, Alec straightened up and pulled his jerkin off, leaving him only in his leggings. The tight grip Magnus took his hips in had him shaking his head until Magnus’ fingers loosened slightly. 

“Wow,” Magnus said. He stared up at Alec’s body, entranced by the scales that covered it. With the firelight bouncing off them, the scales shone every color of gold, red, orange, and yellow he could think of. Of course, he had seen a hint of them now and then under the neckline of Alec’s jerkins, and the few scales that ran down Alec’s neck, but he had never seen the full extent of the mark that told of Alec’s demon heritage. They were gorgeous. 

“They aren’t your cat eyes,” Alec said, allowing himself to look over Magnus’ body properly. It was something else. He was sure Magnus’ muscles had muscles. 

“They’re so beautiful,” Magnus said, brushing his fingers over Alec’s chest and down his stomach. Alec had a hairy chest but the scales felt smooth where there was less hair. He trailed his fingers around Alec’s back, feeling more of them there. He wanted to strip Alec down and inspect every inch of the lesser demon. 

Alec bent and kissed Magnus again, arching his back a little when Magnus’ fingers skimmed up his spine. The touch made him shiver, the sensation radiating up his spine and over his ribcage. The touch wasn’t possessive, it was reverent, much gentler than he had been expecting, Magnus using the tips of his fingers. He had been waiting for Magnus to sprout claws. 

Alec tugged, pulling Magnus up with him until they were chest to chest. His fingers slid into Magnus’ hair, thumbs sweeping over Magnus’ gorgeous cheekbones. When Magnus’ hands found his ass, he pushed into them, deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue. He liked the slightly harder grip on his ass.

Magnus had to fight his body when Alec pushed into his hands. He really, really wanted to throw Alec down and plow into him. But the way Alec was touching him was unexpectedly nice so he let the other demon set the pace. It didn’t help that the movement had Alec grinding on his dick. Or that he could smell how ready Alec was for him but he controlled himself. 

Brushing his hands further down Alec’s ass, Magnus let his fingers trace over the damp material of Alec’s leggings. The sent of Alec’s slick was intoxicating, almost enough to have his own ass leaking. But the presence of the lubrication made it clear that Alec wanted to be fucked. And he was more than willing to give Alec what he wanted.

Magnus tested Alec’s boundaries, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Alec’s leggings. When the lesser demon didn’t stop him, he pushed in a little further, moaning when Alec pushed into his hands once more. He swiped over the crack of Alec’s slick ass with one finger, feeling how wet Alec was for him. 

Alec twisted them until he lay on his back, Magnus between his legs. He opened them, inviting Magnus in, lifting his ass when Magnus tugged at his pants. One raised eyebrow was all it took for Magnus to take the hint, tugging them rather than ripping them off his body. When Magnus had them off, he pulled at Magnus’ long undergarments, smiling when Magnus shuffled out of them. 

Letting his eyes sweep over Magnus’ body as it was revealed in all its glory, Alec couldn’t stop a new wave of slick from leaking out of him. The firm thighs and thick dick were even better than he’d imagined in his dreams. 

Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec’s inner thighs, watching Alec’s face to make sure he was being gentle enough. Alec’s nod had him dipping further, his fingers running over Alec’s dick and balls. It was a nice dick, fairly long. He even thought it would feel good, taking it inside himself. But that wasn’t what he had planned.

Alec took one of Magnus’ hands and guided it to his hole, pressing two of Magnus’ fingers inside him. He held Magnus’ wrist, guiding his movements to open himself up slowly. He stretched around the fingers, breathing hard from the intrusion but the slick made it easier. Smoother. 

Pulling Magnus’ hand in faster, Alec rocked his hips a little, taking Magnus’ fingers deeper into him. He couldn’t look away from Magnus’ eyes, uncaring that they were boring into him. For once, he liked the way Magnus was looking at him. Or more accurately, he could admit that he liked it.

Magnus bent to press his lips to Alec’s, his eyes wide open to watch Alec’s reactions. The breathless gasps, coming from the lesser demon, had his dick aching to be inside him already. As did the tight clench of Alec’s dripping hole. When Alec gave him free rein, he built to a faster pace, mindful about Alec’s rule that he be gentle. He was being as gentle as he could.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pressing their foreheads together. Burying his feet in the soft mattress, he bucked his hips to meet the faster, twisting thrusts of Magnus’ fingers, loosening more and more by the second. 

“Kiss me,” Alec said, opening up when Magnus’ lips pressed against his own. The tongue fucking that he had expected didn’t come, Magnus being more gentle than he had thought the greater demon was capable of. When he felt he was loose enough, he widened his legs and reached between them, pulling Magnus’ fingers out of him. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ dick where it brushed against him, guiding it to his hole. Nodding when Magnus pulled back from the kiss, checking he wanted it. The first breach was breathtaking, Magnus’ dick thicker than his fingers but the stretch was beautiful. A small amount of pain flared up but the slick he was still leaking smoothed the glide until Magnus was fully seated in him. 

“You can move, Magnus,” Alec said, rolling his hips to show Magnus he was okay.

Magnus swept one hand under Alec’s leg, gripping his ass, pulling Alec up off the mattress and buried his other fist in the bed, next to Alec’s head. Withdrawing until he almost fell from Alec’s ass, he pushed back in with one long, slow thrust, burying himself deep again.

“You feel so good, wrapped around me,” Magnus murmured breathlessly before claiming Alec’s lips once more. He found he liked being gentle, withdrawing slowly from Alec’s body, pushing a little deeper into him with each thrust. They were long and languid, not his usual style at all but it gave him the chance to feel every sensation properly. Chasing their mutual pleasure instead of just his own was a whole new experience.

Alec wrapped one leg around Magnus’ back, his other foot buried in the mattress to meet Magnus’ thrusts. The pain had fled, replaced by the pleasure that flooded his sensitive rim. He held on tighter, gasping out when Magnus thrust harder into him, losing himself to Magnus. 

“Just like that,” Alec panted, driving Magnus with the foot that he had buried in Magnus’ ass. When Magnus started exploring his jaw, he tilted his head, his eyelids fluttering from the surprisingly gentle kisses. They had him going boneless, his leg sliding down to flop over Magnus’ arm. 

Magnus slid his other hand under Alec’s ass, both of Alec’s legs resting over the crooks of his elbows. It allowed him to push into Alec faster, holding Alec up a little to get a better angle. The pleasure that coursed through him was insane, only pushing him to chase after it harder. He rested on his elbows, pushing Alec’s knees into his chest a little but didn’t receive any complaints, just deep, gravelly moans from Alec.

Alec couldn’t help himself. The angle Magnus fucked him at drove the noises from him. He was barely able to breathe but he didn’t care, he just held on, his arms wrapped around Magnus’ neck, relishing the feel of Magnus’ lips and breath on his neck.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck, gasping for breath, his hips picking up speed. He had waited a year for this moment and knew that if he had to, he would have waited another year. It would have been so worth the wait. Every thrust of his hips had Alec squeezing him, pushing his foreskin back and forth over his dick as he moved. It was breathtaking. 

“Touch me, Magnus,” Alec said. He could feel he was close but his dick was desperate, aching for more friction than Magnus’ stomach rubbing over the underside of it. It was a wrench to have Magnus put some space between them but having Magnus’ fingers curl around his cock made it better. 

A low moan escaped Alec when Magnus timed his tugs to the deep thrusts in his ass. He rocked against Magnus, fucking into his hand, almost losing his mind from the mind-numbingly perfect grip. 

Magnus looked down between them, groaning as he watched himself fuck into Alec and jerk him at the same time. His movements became jerky, his hips stuttering before he came deep inside Alec. He continued to tug Alec’s dick, still thrusting through his release, wanting Alec to cum too.

Eventually, Magnus had to stop thrusting, pulling his rapidly softening dick from Alec’s ass bust he sped up with his hand, accepting the kiss when Alec kissed him desperately. 

Without Magnus being buried inside him, Alec gave himself over to his hips, fucking desperately into Magnus’ hand. He could feel his own orgasm building in his balls, the pleasure heightened by feeling Magnus’ cum and his own slick drip out of him. 

When it hit, Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus’, grunting when he came over his stomach. He thrust into Magnus’ hand a few more times, trying to drag it out but it was over quicker than he would have liked. Magnus, collapsing onto him, had him wrapping his legs around Magnus’ wait, breathing hard from his orgasm.

Magnus settled into Alec, pressing his cheek to the damp curls of hair on Alec’s chest. His eyes closed when Alec’s fingers threaded through his hair. He was unbelievably comfortable with Alec wrapped around him.

“That’s what gentle feels like?” Magnus asked, listening to Alec’s heartbeat slow to a regular rhythm.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Alec chuckled, tracing patterns over Magnus’ scalp. “Don’t get me wrong, I like it rough. But that was…”

“Amazing?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec agreed. “I meant what I said, you know?” He said, looking up at Alec. “About you staying in here until Azazel is gone. You don’t have to… you know. But I want you in here until he is out of the palace.”

“Are you still insisting that I’m yours?” Alec asked, his lips quirking up with amusement when Magnus shook his head, eyes wide. “I’m joking,” he said. Though, he would be taking Magnus up on his offer. There were worse places to hide out. 

Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest again, wondering how he had ever thought Alec belonged to him. After what he’d just experienced, he realized that Alec had owned him since they’d first met. If that was what it felt like fucking Alec, he would never utter another word about Alec belonging to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them self lubricating because it was more believable than them inventing lube in Edom.


	19. Boneless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night, hard from grinding on Alec's dick and in need of his husband. Alec isn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon who wanted to see Alec get rimmed and fingered until he can't take it any longer.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Thirsty Mofos, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Sex Magic, Anal Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Magical Restraints, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.

Magnus moved restlessly in his sleep, his body reacting to the dream he was having without him being aware of it. He snuggled further into Alec’s body where it was wrapped around him. They always slept like that, as close as possible, curved around each other. Ever since he had gotten back from Edom.

It was Alec’s dick, hardening, that woke Magnus. The solid length, wedged between his ass cheeks, tugged him from sleep. When he opened his eyes, the room dark, it was to find Alec’s arms wrapped around him, one of Alec’s hands splayed over his abdomen, the other resting over his dick. Which was as hard as Alec’s was.

Magnus realized he must have been moving around in his sleep again, probably grinding against his husband. Which in turn would have had Alec reacting to him while Alec slept. It had happened more than a few times since he’d been home. Normally, he could fall asleep again. And probably would have now, if he wasn’t so turned on. He could barely breathe from the desire he felt for Alec.

The steady, heavy breaths on the nape of Magnus’ neck had his body moving without his permission, the smallest roll of his hips that had a small, breathless noise escaping him. He would have extracted himself from Alec’s grip then and there if Alec’s hands hadn’t tightened around him, pulling him closer.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, turning his head to look at Alec. The room was too dark to see much but he could make out Alec’s outline in the dim light. At his words, Alec’s arms tightened around him once more, Alec’s hips rolling into his, Alec’s cock grinding against his crack.

“Alexander,” Magnus said again, breathlessly, shaking Alec awake. He knew his husband well enough to be able to tell when Alec was awake or asleep and Alec was definitely asleep. Or had been. The small, sleep-gruff “huh?” Told him as much. 

“Sorry, I did it again,” Magnus muttered, leaning further back into Alec when his husband snuggled into his back.

“S’okay. It’s nice,” Alec murmured, pressing his lips to Magnus’ shoulder. He was unbelievably hard. It wasn’t the first time he had woken to Magnus grinding on him like this and it wouldn’t be the last. It wasn’t like Magnus could control himself when he was asleep or like he was complaining about it. Even if it was 3 AM he noted when he opened one eye to look at the digital clock over Magnus’ shoulder.

“You’re so hard. Were you dreaming again?” Alec asked, letting his fingers skim over Magnus’ cock. A slow smile crept over his face when Magnus pushed into his hand.

“Of course. Dream-you is just as hot as real-life you,” Magnus said, tilting his head when Alec’s lips trailed up his neck. When the kisses weren’t enough, he rolled over in the cage of Alec’s arms. Thanks to the dream he had woken from, he wanted to ravish his husband and Alec wasn’t rushing to fall asleep again.

Alec pulled Magnus’ closer, his leg automatically hooking over Magnus’ hip when he felt Magnus’ hard cock against his own. Magnus’ lips on his own had him pulling Magnus closer, his lips pouting out. When Magnus pushed at his shoulder, he rolled onto his back, pulling Magnus on top of him.

Magnus settled between Alec’s legs, his tongue flicking over the seam of Alec’s mouth. Sometimes he felt embarrassed that he couldn’t control his sleeping self but Alec never had a problem with it. The times when Alec wanted him back, just as badly, were his favorite, mutual desire pushing embarrassment aside. To be fair, almost every time, Alec wanted him just as badly.

Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth when Alec opened up for him, pulling shallow breaths in through his nose as his tongue slid against Alec’s. Alec kissed him back just as hard, setting his hands wandering. Tracing the curve of Alec’s hip, his hand skimmed under Alec’s waist, pulling his husband closer, his hips rolling against Alec’s.

The grind of Magnus’ cock against his own had Alec pulling back from the kiss to breathe. Magnus didn’t give him much respite and he didn’t ask for it, pouting his lips up when Magnus claimed them once more. His hands slid over Magnus’ ass, gripping tightly, pulling Magnus against him. 

Alec’s knees curled up, his feet wrapping around the back of Magnus’ legs to help pull Magnus closer. The motion had his ass lifting off the bed a little, a low moan escaping into Magnus’ mouth when the move had Magnus’ cock sliding against his crack.

Breaking the kiss, Magnus trailed his lips over Alec’s jaw, tracing the sharp edge of it. Alec’s stubble scraped at his lips but he didn’t care, he simply moved on, exploring Alec’s neck and collarbone with grazing kisses. 

A smile tugged at Magnus’ lips when Alec’s hands skimmed up his spine and over his shoulders, Alec’s long fingers threading through his hair when they reached his head. He licked and nipped at Alec’s chest, his tongue snaking through the course hairs there on his way to Alec’s left nipple.

Alec’s back arched off the bed, the strong tingles from Magnus sucking his nipple into his mouth pulling his body off the mattress. The tingles rocked through him, sending waves of desire curling through him to pool in his balls.

“Feels so good,” Alec murmured, barely able to draw enough breath to say the words out loud. His head pushed back into the pillow when Magnus did it again, sucking harder. The graze of Magnus’ teeth, followed by a swipe of his husband’s tongue had his eyes screwing closed, his breathing coming in panting gasps.

“I could listen to those sounds for the rest of my life,” Magnus muttered before trailing his lips down over Alec’s abs. He wanted to hear more of those sounds. It didn’t take him long to reach Alec’s cock, shuffling down the bed to accomplish the task of taking the head of Alec’s cock in his mouth. 

With a wave of Magnus’ hand, the lamp flicked on. He loved looking at his husband as much as he loved hearing him. The light stabbed at his eyeballs for a moment, destroying his night vision but Alec’s body soon came into focus.

A lower moan escaped Alec when Magnus’ lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He could see that Magnus had turned the light on through his closed lids, red light visible from beneath them but the pleasure that flooded him kept his eyes closed. He simply pushed up into Magnus’ mouth. 

Feeling the wet heat of Magnus engulf him stole Alec’s breath. Especially when Magnus sank right down onto his cock, taking it into his throat. The motion did have his eyes opening, the light bright. Blinking until his eyes adjusted, he leaned up, on his elbows to watch Magnus.

The sight of Magnus’ head bobbing between his legs had Alec’s breathing turning even shallower. His husband sucked cock perfectly, always drawing the most delicious sensations from him.

Magnus smiled around Alec’s dick when Alec’s fingers found his scalp once more. He knew by the shake of Alec’s thighs around his head and the way Alec’s blunt fingernails scraped over his scalp that his husband was close. It only made him bob his head faster, hollow his cheeks more every time he pulled up off Alec’s solid cock.

“Magnus, I’m gonna cum,” Alec moaned, tugging at Magnus hair to warn him. When Magnus didn’t withdraw, he pushed his hips up, a grunt escaping him when he came down the back of Magnus’ throat.

Magnus swallowed every drop, relishing the bitter salty taste of his husband when Alec coated his mouth and throat. Sucking harder for a moment, he felt a few more drops hit the back of his throat before he pulled back.

“Good. I want you to cum for me, again and again,” Magnus said breathlessly, pulling more air into his straining lungs. Barely giving himself a second to get his breath back, he snaked his tongue over Alec’s sac, sucking Alec’s balls into his mouth when Alec flopped back onto the pillow.

Who was Alec to deny his husband? A small chuckle escaped him, mixed with a breathless noise that was half a grunt and half a groan. He certainly wasn’t complaining at the prospect. And Magnus had looked so pretty, licking his reddened lips before turning his attention to his balls.

Alec’s head pushed further back into the pillow when one of Magnus’ fingers skimmed over his P-spot. His dick had barely recovered but he was getting hard again. He had stayed half hard. Thankfully, he had a lot of stamina and a rune for when it ran out.

Magnus sucked Alec’s balls a little harder, massaging them with his tongue as he shot the smallest pulse of magic into Alec’s prostate from the outside. The resultant moan from Alec sounded thoroughly debauched. His favorite kind of sounds. Keeping his magic at the tip of his finger, he slid it down and pulsed it over Alec’s rim, feeling it flutter against his finger.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned, his balls tightening. Something about Magnus’ magic pulsing into his rim always made him cum. It was like the magic stimulated all of the pleasure receptors in the firm ring of muscle, the sensation rippling through his nervous system. He came hard, spurting long ropes of cum into the air when his dick jerked.

Magnus sent a strong shock of magic into Alec’s rim when he felt a wet splatter on his head, releasing Alec’s balls with a pop. He was rewarded with the sight of Alec coming again straight away.

“Magnus… Magnus! Fuuuk,” Alec cried from the multiple orgasms. His entire body jerked from it, the pleasure of cumming twice in quick succession pooling in his hips and thighs and balls.

Magnus pulled his magic back, watching Alec’s rim pulse with each desperate breath that Alec pulled in. Snapping his fingers, he summoned Alec’s stele from the holster that hung on the stand in the hallway and handed it over to Alec. Without watching what runes Alec was activating, he flicked his tongue over Alec’s P-spot and dragged it down Alec’s crack.

Alec flicked his stele over his strength, endurance and stamina runes, breathing hard, his eyelids fluttering when Magnus’ tongue laved over his asshole. He was going to need them all. Grabbing one of Magnus’ pillows, he lifted his hips off the mattress and wedged it under his ass. It meant that Magnus’ tongue disappeared from his skin but it was barely a second before Magnus’ tongue found his ass again.

Magnus teased the sensitive skin around Alec’s hole with soft kitten licks, using the very tip of his tongue to drag it out. When Alec pushed down, blatantly trying to fuck onto his tongue, he sent two thick tendrils of magic to wrap around Alec’s thighs. Controlling the magic with a thought, he pinned Alec’s thighs to the mattress and spread them wide simultaneously.

“If you have a problem with me pinning you, tell me now, Alexander,” Magnus said, inspecting every inch of Alec’s cock, balls, and asshole. Alec’s balls were slightly red, as was his cock, the veins in it practically pulsing. Along with Alec’s asshole. It twitched every time Alec sucked in a breath.

“More, pin me harder,” Alec groaned, trying to push downward. The magic was strong but he wasn’t fully pinned in place. There was the tiniest amount of wiggle room. Until Magnus’ magic strengthened. Then he couldn’t move at all. He levered himself up on his elbow to watch when his legs were spread a little wider.

Magnus swept his tongue over Alec’s hole once more, teasing back and forth over Alec’s rim but never quite pushing in. Small pulses of magic escaped him, sizzling into the pleasure receptors in Alec’s rim. When Alec’s thighs started jerking once more, shaking in his magical restraint, he teased the tip of his tongue into Alec’s body.

The breach of his asshole was enough to make Alec cum again. His toes curling from the pleasure of it. A grunt was punched out of him, his balls contracting hard, almost to the point of pain. But not quite. An impossible amount of cum pooled on his stomach, his slit erupting furiously, leaving his dick sensitive. A fact that he was well aware of when one of Magnus’ fingers rubbed up the underside of it.

“Fuck, I can’t cum again, I’ll cum dry,” Alec muttered, his eyelids fluttering when Magnus’ tongue invaded his ass, pushing deeper into him.

Magnus thrust his tongue in as deeply as he could, moaning at the clench of Alec’s muscles around his rim. The problem was, he wanted to make Alec cum again. And again. And again. So he snapped his fingers, not bothering to remove his tongue when he heard the clink of a metal band against glass.

Alec’s eyes snapped open when a glass filled his left hand. Seeing the bright green liquid that filled the glass, he drained it. It was one of Magnus’ potions, one that forced his body to produce more sperm. Which meant he could keep on cumming. He didn’t even hesitate to drink it. 

When the empty glass disappeared, Alec slumped back into the pillow, feeling the effects of the potion immediately. He was insanely hard from having Magnus’ tongue inside him.

Magnus swirled his tongue, licking into Alec’s body, again and again. He felt Alec relax slowly in increments, the muscles in Alec’s ass accepting that his tongue was going nowhere any time soon. It only had him swirling harder, seeking out every millimeter with his tongue. The clench around it was insane.

From the jerk of Alec’s hips in his magical grip, Magnus knew that his husband was trying to roll his hips, to fuck down on his tongue but he kept a tight hold of Alec, setting the pace himself. 

Alec groaned when Magnus’ tongue left his hole, feeling the loss of it. Until Magnus sucked. The motion had him crying out, his thighs shaking uncontrollably as Magnus sucked on his sensitive rim. It was nothing compared to Magnus blowing over his skin when his husband pulled back, however.

Magnus blew magic over Alec’s rim, watching his husband shake. Not only were Alec’s thighs going but the top half of Alec’s body, that was still free to move, jerked. When Alec’s fingers curled in his hair, his husband whining from the pleasure, he ramped it up.

“Magnus!” Alec yelped, the word ending on a gurgled grunt when he came again. His balls practically lodged themselves in his throat. He painted his stomach white once more. Before Magnus ramped the magic up again. He mewled when the magic shot through his rim, filling his bowel up, sending another orgasm rumbling through him. His entire body quivered, practically bowed in half as a silent scream escaped him.

Magnus pulled back to look up at his husband, smirking when Alec flopped onto the mattress. Sweat ran down Alec’s body in rivulets, pooling in his chest hair and dripping down his stomach to mix with the cum there.

Alec lay in a jerking, panting heap, trying desperately to suck deep breaths in. He failed when Magnus went back to tongue fucking him. The feeling of Magnus pushing into him once more, had him wanting to snap his legs shut, unsure of whether he could take more but he surrendered to his body, his head pushing back into the pillow beneath it. It seemed like Magnus wasn’t done with him.

Magnus pushed the tip of his finger in with his tongue, the digit underneath. While he swirled his tongue, he rubbed Alec’s rim with the pad of his finger, feeling the shake of Alec’s body in the mattress beneath them. His tongue ached but he didn’t pull it out. It only made him push in deeper before pulling back, fucking his tongue in and out of Alec’s fluttering hole.

“It’s too much!” Alec mewled, his hips rocking when Magnus’ magic gave him an inch. Even as he said the words, he rocked on Magnus’ tongue and finger. One hand tightened in Magnus’ hair, the other threaded into his own hair, pulling it just as hard. He pulled Magnus’ head closer to his asshole, crying out when Magnus’ tongue disappeared. Before he could voice a complaint, however, the finger inside him sank in, up to the bottom knuckle.

“I can take it out - if you really want me to,” Magnus said, swirling his finger inside Alec’s body, adding some lube as he did. He lifted his head to look up at Alec when a noise that he had never heard before escaped Alec. 

Alec choked on air, unable to decide if he wanted more or for Magnus to pull out of him. Every inch of him from his knees to his hips was sensitive. But it felt so good. But it was too much. But he wanted to cum again. Even though he had lost count of how many times he had cum.

A panting mewl hissed from between Alec’s lips when a shot of magic rumbled through his prostate. He whined for more, slamming his ass down to get more of the sensation. Granted Magnus’ magic still had a firm hold on his thighs so he couldn’t move all that much.

“More! Magnus, I need more,” Alec cried, his legs shaking from the insane pleasure in his nerves. “It’s too much,” he yelped when Magnus gave him more.

Magnus backed off a little before a pitiful moan escaped Alec. He watched Alec’s head snap up, meeting Alec’s beautiful gaze. When Alec demanded more, he ramped it up again, watching Alec’s slit erupt, ropes of cum pumping out of his husband’s cock in jerky spurts. 

A grin tugged at Magnus’ lips. It seemed he’d found a new game to play with Alec. Pushing a second finger into his husband’s exquisite asshole, he started varying the tempo of his magic, listening to Alec’s moans rise and fall. Each time Alec got quiet, he would rub over Alec’s prostate and ramp the magic up. Until Alec was moaning loudly, his husband’s voice low and gravelly. Then he would pull it back again.

Alec lost count of how many times Magnus took him to edge before pulling him back again. Magnus did it so many times that when Magnus pressed into his prostate and shot a sharp burst of magic into him, his cock exploded in the most powerful orgasm he’s had yet.

“No… more… Magnus, I can’t… I can’t…” Alec panted, gasping for air. His body betrayed him. Probably because of the potion he’d drunk. 

“Are you sure? Your cock says otherwise,” Magnus said, staring at Alec’s cock. It was a deep purple-red, slightly swollen at the tip, dripping a constant stream of clear pr-cum and completely solid. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue over Alec’s dripping slit, the taste of his husband exploding on his tongue once more.

  
  


“Please! Fuck! Magnus!” Alec cried when Magnus sucked hard on the head of his dick, Magnus fingers rubbing over the sensitive, abused nerves in his ass. He didn’t even know if he was begging for more or for Magnus to stop. 

“I think you have one more in you, darling,” Magnus said, kneeling between Alec’s legs. His own cock was solid and desperate for some friction. He was so turned on by the state his husband was in that he was on the verge of cumming himself.

“Fuck me, please, Magnus. Please bury your cock in me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to cum in my ass, please,” Alec muttered feverishly, reaching up for his husband. He yanked Magnus down into a bruising kiss, moaning into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus’ fingers tugged at his rim.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass and gripped his cock. He didn’t bother teasing this time. He simply lined himself up with Alec’s hole until the head of his cock dipped into Alec, then thrust deep inside Alec’s body. They both cried out at the sensation.

Alec hung from Magnus’ neck, both arms wrapped around Magnus. His legs were still pinned so he slid one hand down Magnus’ spine and gripped Magnus’ ass, pulling at it until Magnus took the hint.

Manus pulled his hips back until he almost fell from Alec’s exquisite body, and thrust deep inside him again when Alec pulled him closer once more. He was more than happy to let Alec guide his thrusts. The pleasure was insane anyway.

Alec gripped Magnus’ ass harder, pulling his husband into his body, again and again. Magnus was pressed so close into his chest and stomach that every thrust into him had Magnus’ stomach rubbing over the underside of his cock where it was trapped between them. It was so sensitive that that was all the stimulation it needed.

Magnus let his body take over, pushing deeper into Alec’s body with every thrust. Burying his face in Alec’s shoulder, he rutted desperately into Alec, his hips slapping against Alec’s inner thighs until his balls started tingling.

The sensation alone was enough for Magnus’ movements to turn sloppy. All he could do was grind into Alec’s puffy rim and groan into Alec’s neck until he came, spilling deep inside Alec’s body. He could feel it around his cock, wet and sticky and warm, the evidence of what Alec’s sublime hole did to him.

Alec jerked around Magnus when another pulse of magic flowed into his body. He was pretty sure it emanated from Magnus’ dick but he felt it everywhere like his orgasm was traveling through his entire nervous system. Burying his face in Magnus’ hair, he cried his release out, spilling between them again. Hard.

Magnus pulled back when he felt his stomach heat up, to see Alec’s cum, dripping off of him. His husband was drenched in it. Pulling his entire body back, his softening cock falling from Alec’s ass, he stared down at his husband. It was everywhere, all over Alec’s stomach, chest, even a stray drop or two on Alec’s chin. Not to mention the cum now dripping out of Alec’s puffy hole. It coated his groin and thighs.

Dipping his head, Magnus snaked his tongue through the mess on Alec’s stomach, cleaning a wide path through the cum. When he reached Alec’s still twitching cock, he flicked his tongue over Alec’s sensitive slit before sitting up.

Snapping his fingers, Magnus released his magical hold on Alec’s thighs, grinning when Alec’s legs snapped together for a moment, Alec’s ankles crossed, practically hiding his cock and asshole.

“Fuck,” Alec muttered. His throat was parched and his entire body was so sensitive that he curled in a ball and rolled onto his side. He could feel the cum dripping out of his clenching hole, his shaking thighs coated. When a hand swept over his forehead, pushing his bangs back, he opened his eyes to see Magnus beaming down at him. Pride shone on Magnus’ face.

“I think you fucked me boneless,” Alec muttered, dragging Magnus down next to him. He curled into Magnus’ side, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and Magnus and sex. It was gorgeous. “Can you clean me up? I feel gross,” he muttered sleepily, thoroughly exhausted.

Magnus chuckled, cleaning them both and the bed up with a wave of his hand. “Anything for you, my love,” he murmured, wrapping both arms around his husband when Alerc curled into him once more. He lay on his side like Alec, both of them curled into each other once more. Just how they liked it.

Alec fell asleep to the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his forehead. He just about had the presence of mind to mumble an, “I love you,” under his breath before sleep pulled him under.

” I love you too,” Magnus chuckled, tracing his hand over Alec’s hip to lull himself back to sleep too.


	20. The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks previous, Magnus had split himself in two so that he and his doppelganger, Mags, could take Alec apart. Now it's his turn to experience what it's like to have two Alec's fuck him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Shell. Who wanted to see everything, lol. She wanted to see double Alec.
> 
> Tags; Canon With A Twist, Double Alec, Threesome, Blowjob, HandJob, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Thirsty Magnus, Magnus Oop's A Lot, Masturbation, Cum Sharing, Butt Plug, Double-ended Dildo, Multiple Orgasms, (for lack of a better term) Cock Train, They're All Thirsty, Mirror Sex, Slight Choking Kink, Everyone Is A Top, Everyone Is A Bottom.
> 
> Okay, so as you might have guessed from the title, this is a little something-something for my Education of Alexander Lightwood series. You don't have to have read that - to read this but the references would make more sense if you did. If you haven't yet read it but would like to, the link is below. It is 109k words long though. I'll be adding this as an extra chapter to the series too so that's why I'll be uploading this twice tonight.

<https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265225>

Magnus crossed one leg over the other, as naked as the day he was born, fiddling nervously with the spine of the file in his hand. Looking up at his equally naked boyfriend, he couldn’t help but chew his lip at the thought of Alec’s request. He was half worried, half hard. More than half hard. But still worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alexander? You know the risks if I can’t splice the two of you back together," Magnus asked, putting his own desires aside to be sure that Alec knew what he was asking for.

"Magnus, I trust you. Implicitly. I'm ready," Alec replied without a moment’s hesitation, reaching out to cup Magnus’ face. Not only did he trust Magnus, but he also wanted to show Magnus the same kind of pleasure that Magnus had shown him only a few weeks before, during their last lesson. 

They were back in the ‘classroom’. Magnus had worked his magic and restored their bedroom to the old classroom that he and Alec had used when he had taught Alec about sex. The same red walls. Same cabinets and bed, chains and breeding bench. He had even restored the table and chairs behind the door. Which they were currently sitting on.

"Come on, don't you wanna know what he's like?" Alec asked, smirking when he saw Magnus' glamour flicker. The tantalizing glimpse of gold and the elongation of Magnus' pupils told him all he needed to know.

Magnus did want to know what Alec's alter ego was like, wondering if - when he casts the spell- he’d get coy Alec, or confident Alec, or soft, loving Alec. When he’d split himself in half during their last lesson, his mischievous self had come out to play.

Only one way to find out.

Magnus stood, his boyfriend following, and centered himself. He drew on the centuries of knowledge and skill he's amassed. Reaching deep, he gathered his magic to cast the spell that would split Alec in two. Two different personalities, two bodies that would be able to take him apart, two sides of the same man. The man he loved.

Alec knew it was going to work, the moment Magnus' magic turned green. He looked down when the magic wrapped around him, sending a shudder down his spine.

Magnus watched carefully when Alec split into two people before his eyes, careful to be sure each half of his boyfriend was complete. His eyes flicked between the two, taking in the newcomer from head to toe. The doppelganger was an exact replica of Alec, down to the last hair on his chest. The only difference Magnus could see was that the newcomer had a side part, his hair slicked back. 

And then the second Alec opened his mouth. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Alejandro."

“What the fuck? I've never called myself Alejandro in my life!" Alec sputtered, staring at himself. At his doppelganger. At the man who just emerged from his body and left him feeling like half of himself was missing.

Magnus couldn't help but stare at the two Alecs, gawping at the newcomer until Alec 2 cracked up.

"I'm joking! Lighten up. Call me Alexander, Magnus. You can call him Alec," Alexander said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at his other half as he stalked forward to take Magnus' hand. 

The fact that everyone was already naked only made the whole situation better, in Alexander's opinion. They could get straight to the fucking.

Alec felt an irrational flare of jealousy for a moment when his confident other half kissed Magnus' hand. Half because the doppelganger seemed to be naturally confident and flirty. Half because Alexander was kissing Magnus. Alexander was a part of himself and yet it still made him want to club the guy around the head.

Magnus couldn't help but be charmed by Alexander, his stomach tightening slightly from the gesture. He didn’t miss the rise of Alec's eyebrow.

"I can put you back together any time you want, Alec," Magnus said, wondering if Alec was regretting his decision.

"Uh-uh, he stays," Alec said. His doppelganger was the carefree part of himself that he always wanted to let out. He rarely got to be that person with anyone other than Magnus, his job demanding perfection all too often. It seemed to him that Alexander was just as shameless as Magnus' doppelganger, Mags, had been the first time they had tried this - when Alexander circled Magnus.

Magnus searched Alec's eyes when Alec stepped forward, his stomach clenching when he saw the challenge, mixed in with the lust that blew Alec's pupils wide.

Alec raised an eyebrow at his other half, watching Alexander stop behind Magnus, before pulling Magnus into a bruising kiss. He didn't know what surprised him more when Alexander stepped forward and pressed up against Magnus' back. The fact that the jealousy didn't flare up again, or the fact that the sight of Alexander, pressing a kiss to the side of Magnus’ neck, had his dick twitching.

Magnus didn't know where to look when Alec's lips trailed across his jaw and down the other side of his neck. His eyelids fluttered when a set of plump lips sucked a hickey onto each side of his neck. Now he understood why Alec had liked two Magnus' so much. With one firm cock pressed into the cleft of his ass and one rubbing against his own solid dick, he barely knew what to do with himself. But he liked it. A lot. 

"Let’s do the thing he likes," Alexander suggested when he pulled back, smirking when the confused expression on Alec's face morphed into a grin. Spinning Magnus on the spot, a grin that matched Alec’s spread over his face when Alec nodded at him. 

Alexander didn't hesitate to drop to his knees, long fingers trailing down the inside of Magnus' thighs to push Magnus' knees apart. “Open your legs for me, baby,” he said, encouraging Magnus to spread his legs with a teasing scrape of his nails. Looking up, he winked at Magnus before pressing a soft kiss to the leaking tip of Magnus' dick, tasting Magnus on his lips.

Alec’s eyebrows shot up when Alexander called Magnus “baby”. He wasn’t one for nicknames and often rolled his eyes if Magnus tried to find one he liked. It seemed his other half had other ideas though.

Magnus already knew what was coming. He certainly didn't complain when Alec’s hands slid around his stomach, Alec now molded to his back, and spread his legs wider for Alexander. A breathless moan escaped when Alec took hold of his dick and guided it into Alexander’s mouth. The two of them, confidently working together, turned his breathing shallow. He could barely breathe from the anticipation.

Alexander looked up at Magnus and raised one eyebrow in a silent question, half smirking around Magnus' dick when two of his fingers were suddenly lubed up with a snap of Magnus'fingers. He sucked Magnus all the way down to the base, gagging himself as he pushed a hand through Magnus' legs and searched his asshole out.

Alec stopped sucking hickeys into Magnus' neck long enough to look down, his dick impossibly hard when he watched Alexander's fingers sink slowly into Magnus' hole. Wrapping his fingers around those of his counterpart, he guided Alexander’s fingers, helping his other half finger their boyfriend.

The soft husky moan that Magnus let out was like music to Alec's cock, his favorite sound. His hips bucked forward of their own accord, his dick pressing harder into Magnus' ass cheek, desperate for friction.

“Does it feel good, Magnus? Having his lips around your cock and his fingers in your ass?” Alec asked, watching his other half as he rubbed his dick against Magnus’ ass cheek. The friction was perfect.

“So good… so… so…” Magnus couldn’t formulate a sentence when Alexander concentrated on the head of his dick and Alec reached around him once more, to jerk the remainder of his length.

Magnus just about had the presence of mind to reach back and take Alec's dick into his freshly lubed hand. The fingers, slowly opening him up, and the way Alexander's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, every time Alexander hollowed his cheeks and pulled back, threatened to steal all of his concentration but he focused enough to start jerking Alec off.

Alexander took Magnus' dick in deeper and deeper with every suck, giving zero fucks about the fact that he could barely breathe. The shake of Magnus' thighs, every time he did this, was one of his favorite things in the world.  _ Who needs air when you could watch your boyfriend lose it like that?  _

Alexander curled his fingers every time he pulled them back, almost falling from Magnus' ass, but not quite. The husky moans that Magnus let out and Magnus' rim, relaxing further around his fingers every time he brushed them over Magnus' prostate had him pulling his fingers out of Magnus' ass.

"Fuck!" Magnus muttered, his hips surging forward when Alexander pulled his fingers out of his ass. The word almost came out as a whine for how empty he felt. He could barely breathe from the pleasure of Alexander's mouth around his dick and Alec's mouth trailing kisses down his spine but he wanted more. 

Magnus wanted to feel that pressure in his ass, the pleasure of Alexander's fingers sliding through his rim, the waves of pleasure that wracked his entire body whenever his prostate was massaged. Or did he want to feel Alec’s cock slide in there instead? He couldn’t decide. He wanted it all and he wanted it now.

Alec nudged Magnus' ankles further apart when Alexander took hold of his dick and guided it to Magnus' entrance.

"Lube yourself up," Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, the words breathless from the anticipation that coursed through him and the sensation of having Alexander’s hand on his cock. He was more than ready to fuck the man he loved most in the world. 

"Do it, slick yourself up so he can sink his thick cock into your tight hole. It will feel so much better when he stretches you wide," Alexander said, pulling back off of Magnus' dick when Magnus looked down at him. He started jerking Magnus with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Alec's dick, the shaft as familiar as his own. Technically, it  _ was _ his own dick.

Magnus snapped the fingers of his right hand, lubing himself up, and slid his left hand into Alexander's hair for something to hold onto. His breath stuttered out when Alec pushed slowly into him, opening him up further, and Alexander took his dick into that sinfully hot mouth once more.

“Your tight little hole feels so good around my cock,” Alec moaned, bottoming out, Magnus clenching around the base of his shaft. “What does he taste like, Alexander?” he asked, looking at his counterpart over Magnus’ shoulder. The question had his counterpart popping off Magnus’ dick with an obscene noise.

“He tastes so good. I can’t wait to have him spilling down the back of my throat. I want to swallow every drop,” Alexander said, snaking the tip of his tongue up the underside of Magnus’ cock with a grin. Or maybe he didn’t want to swallow every drop. Maybe Alec would like the honor.

Magnus wanted to move desperately, to fuck into Alexander's mouth, to fuck himself on Alec's dick. He wanted to have it all. He thought back to his notes when they had been roleplaying teacher/student. Alec had always excelled at dirty-talk but two of them speaking like that was almost enough for him to blow his load.

Alec started moving as soon as Magnus' hips jerked. He gripped Magnus' hips hard and started out with shallow movements, barely able to hold himself back when Magnus clenched down, to let Magnus get used to his dick.

Alexander popped off of Magnus' dick to watch, continuing to jerk his boyfriend as he watched the other half of himself start to fuck Magnus harder. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, he took his own sadly neglected dick in hand, smirking when Magnus' eyes flicked down to his hand. 

Magnus always did love to watch Alec masturbate. It was no different with Alexander. There was something so hot about watching his boyfriend bring himself to release. 

Magnus would watch Alec as often as he could, learning all of the minute movements that would turn Alec into a quivering mess and apply them himself. The fact that he had a hand around his own dick and a dick in his ass only made the show hotter.

Alec picked up the pace when Magnus' movements became more insistent, the roll of Magnus' hips urging him on. He let loose the control he was holding over himself, slamming into Magnus' ass, again and again.

Magnus' fingers tightened in the thick waves of Alexander's hair when Alexander's tongue licked at the head of his dick, the minimal amount of air that he was able to inhale diminishing quickly as he pushed into Alexander's mouth.

Alexander only jerked himself harder, unable to help the gravelly moan that escaped around Magnus’ cock. The sound mingled with Magnus' husky whines, the ones that usually escaped when Magnus was about to come, and the shallow, desperate breaths that hissed from between Alec's teeth. He held his head still as he tugged at the head of his own dick, letting Magnus fuck into his mouth.

Magnus came with a low grunt, his hips jerking spasmodically from the overload of stimulation. It was all too much, the breath on the back of his neck, the deep moans that Alexander let out, the angle that Alec fucked him at. He shot his load all over Alexander's chin and into his waiting mouth when Alexander pulled back. His lungs quit when he saw the pearly drops all over Alexander's face.

“Look at his face, covered in cum. You want to kiss him, don’t you? lick it off?” Alec asked, pressed himself further into Magnus' body, pushing deeper when Magnus came. He had always had a thing about his cum coating Magnus’ face. To see Magnus’ pearly drops all over a mirror image of his own face was breathtaking. 

“Kiss him, Magnus. I want to watch,” Alec moaned, thrusting into Magnus again. It would be like watching in a mirror. Except he’d get to see it from a different angle. His own orgasm wouldn't be far behind, not with the way Magnus' back arched so beautifully.

Magnus bent at the waist, a few stray drops exploding from the head of his cock, and caught Alexander's lips in a searing kiss, uncaring of the mess on Alexander's chin. Every thrust into his ass threatened to get him hard again so he focused on invading Alexander's mouth to ground himself with the familiar kiss. 

Magnus’ eyes widened when he realized Alexander hadn’t swallowed his cum as he’d first thought. Not only did he taste himself on Alexander’s tongue, but Alexander also pushed his cum into his mouth. Straightening up. He looked over his shoulder at Alec, eyes wide, with a mouthful of his own cum.

“What did you do?” Alec asked his counterpart breathlessly, pausing his thrusts when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face. It was part shock, part lust, part raw desire.

“Gave him a taste of is own medicine,” Alexander grinned. When Alec raised an eyebrow in question, he elaborated. “I pushed his cum into his mouth. I thought you might want to swallow it,” he shrugged, winking at his counterpart.

Alec met Magnus’ gaze before hooking a finger under Magnus’ chin, drawing their lips together. Flicking his tongue over Magnus’ bottom lip, he swept it inside when Magnus opened up, taking the cum into his own mouth.

“You taste so good,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips when he swallowed Magnus’ load down. Magnus’ expression had his hips snapping forward once more.

“Fuck,” Magnus muttered, staring at his boyfriend over his shoulder. His eyes flicked down to Alexander, shaking his head when Alexander just winked. He knew Alec had a thing for cum but...

Alec’s eyes flicked down, over Magnus’ shoulder, to see that Magnus was impossibly hard again. The sight of Magnus’ bobbing dick was enough to push him over the edge. He came with a hoarse grunt, slamming his hips forward with one final thrust to grind into Magnus' ass. His balls were practically lodged in his stomach but he couldn't give a shit, he was too busy filling Magnus' ass up. 

Alexander followed Alec, his own hips jerking as he spilled into his hand. His grip had already been perfect but seeing how hot Magnus found them was enough to have his balls drawing up. Their warlock never judged them, only ever encouraging them to explore. 

Magnus probably would have collapsed if Alec hadn't held him up. His boyfriend Was practically glued to his back anyway but Alec's grip tightened when his knees threatened to go from underneath him. A groan escaped him when Alec pulled out of his ass slowly. 

“Hold it in, Magnus. Clench down,” Alec said breathlessly, sliding his thumb into Magnus’ fucked out hole to keep his cum in there when his cock slipped out of Magnus’ ass. When it was in place, only a small amount of cum seeping around his thumb, he caught Alexander’s attention and flicked his head in the direction of the cabinets. 

Alexander winced second hand for Magnus when Alec pulled out of Magnus' ass. He knew that empty feeling well, disliking it as much as Magnus did. As shakey as his legs were from his own orgasm, he took the hint from Alec. Standing, he crossed the room to the cabinets, pulling a buttplug out of the one designated for that purpose and returned to his other half’s side.

Alec took the plug from Alexander and slid it into Magnus’ ass, eyes glued to Magnus’ rim when it stretched around the toy.

When Magnus was full again, groaning under Alec’s touch, Alexander tugged Magnus and Alec over to the bed, needing a minute to recover properly. Pressing himself against Magnus’ back when they all lay down, he let his fingers curl over Magnus’ hip, occasionally straying over Alec’s hip too.

Alec curled into Magnus’ chest, sandwiching Magnus between him and Alexander. He needed a moment to get his breath back. The fingers that curled over his hip when he pressed himself flush to Magnus, their legs entwined, felt nice. 

Alec was surprised when he looked down and realized they were Alexander’s fingers. He didn’t know why the pleasure of the touch surprised him so much, he was basically touching himself. Magnus was the only person who knew his body as well as Alexander did.

“I feel like I’ve created a monster,” Magnus said, shuddering from the friction against his prostate when Alec and Alexander simultaneously pressed close to him, Alec pressing him back and peppering his lips with kisses, Alexander’s cock pressed against his plug, ghosting kisses over the nape of his neck.

“If you aren’t having fun…” Alexander said, looking over Magnus’ shoulder. A grin quirked the corners of his lips up when Magnus pulled back from Alec’s kisses to aim an incredulous expression his way. “Good, because this is your chance to see us do all the things you ever fantasized about,” he said, rocking his hips forward.

Alec laughed when Magnus’ face lit up, his boyfriend’s thoughts practically rolling across his face. “Anything,” he whispered an inch from Magnus’ lips, his fingers trailing over Magnus’ stomach to his cock, lightly caressing the hard shaft that pressed against his own.

“I think he has something in mind,” Alec said, meeting Alexander’s gaze when Magnus’ eyes flicked to the cabinets.

“Anything?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking from Alec to Alexander. When they both looked at him and nodded, he bit into his lower lip, wondering if they truly meant it. Untangling himself from the pile of limbs and cocks they had become, he crawled off the bed and crossed the room, aiming for the dildo cabinet. 

Alexander sat up when Alec did, both of them bringing their knees up and wrapping their arms around them to watch what Magnus was doing. Intrigue shot through him when Magnus dug out a bottle of lube from the lube drawer before pulling the dildo cabinet open.

Alec met Alexander’s gaze when Magnus turned to show them what he had plucked from the cabinet. Magnus almost looked as if he expected one or both of them to bolt. Judging by the equally intrigued expression on Alexander’s face, he knew there was no way in Edom that was happening. 

“Which one of us?” Alexander asked, eyeing both ends of the double-ended dildo Magnus held up. He kind of hoped Magnus would ask him to share it with him, rather than Alec. He didn’t get out enough and was having the time of his life.

“Actually… I was wondering if you would share it with each other,” Magnus said, keeping his fingers crossed that they would agree. As appealing as the idea of him and either half of his boyfriend sharing the dildo was, he couldn’t help but want to tug his cock to the mental image of them fucking themselves on the thick fake dick.

“We did say anything,” Alec said, meeting Alexander’s gaze once more. When Alexander shrugged and made space between them for Magnus, he turned back to their boyfriend and beckoned Magnus with a curl of his finger, patting the bed between him and Alexander.

Magnus didn’t hesitate, launching himself at the bed, his stomach fluttering with anticipation. Wedging himself between them, he dragged Alec and Alexander’s faces closer, kissing both of them breathless in turn.

“It’s your show. How do you want us?” Alexander asked when Magnus let him up for air. 

Magnus chewed his lip, gaze flicking between Alec and Alexander. “On your hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed, both of you,” he said after a moment, grinning when they complied.

Alec arched his back, looking over his shoulder when he was in position. The sight of Magnus shuffling onto his knees behind him and Alexander had anticipation curling through his stomach. This might be the oddest situation he had ever been in, and he had once taken a potion that had kept him cumming for hours. 

Magnus dropped the dildo on the bed and flicked the cap of the lube bottle open. He poured a large amount down the clefts of Alec and Alexander’s asses, ensuring he used plenty. When the lube was dripping onto the bed, he dropped the bottle too and skimmed both hands up and down their cracks. Good job he was ambidextrous.

Alexander’s groan matched that of his counterpart when Magnus’ finger slid into his ass. The pressure was amazing enough for him to push back, wincing slightly when the eager move had a pain ricochet through his rim.  _ Calm down, you thirsty hoe _ , he silently muttered at himself, trying to control himself more. Letting Magnus do the work, he held still while his warlock opened him up properly.

Alec had no compunctions about rocking on Magnus’ fingers, enjoying the slight sting when he was too eager. A deep, husky yelp escaped when a vibration pulsed through his prostate. Magnus’ magic. And he wasn’t the only one who got a dose of it, a matching yelp being barked out by Alexander.

Magnus teased a second finger into each hole when his magic had his boyfriend opening up. Both halves of him. He set up a steady rhythm of twisting thrusts in each hole, simultaneously, fingering them both open with the thrusts and the pulses of magic. It didn’t take long to feel both rims relax around his fingers.

“These assholes are perfect,” Magnus muttered, watching Alec and Alexander squirm on his fingers, each of them clearly trying to take more of his fingers in. When he judged that they were both ready, he pulled both hands back, grinning when both Alec and Alexander, whined for more. 

“You’d better fill them with something then,” Alexander said over his shoulder, clenching down on thin air. He should be clenching down on a cock. At least.

Alec agreed with his doppelganger. He wanted something thick in his hole, to fill him up, feeling horribly empty. When Magnus tugged at his hip, he straightened up, watching Magnus over his shoulder.

Magnus maneuvered Alec and Alexander into position without a word, thanking the angel that neither of them seemed to have no problem with his request. Then again, Alec had surprised him every step of the way during their sexual adventures. When Alec and Alexander knelt on the mattress, back to back, he lubed the dildo up generously.

Alexander watched Magnus’ movements, eyeing the dildo. It had to be a total of fourteen inches in length. The rubber was flesh-colored, a perfect match to the pigment of Magnus’ cock, quite bendy and at least an inch to an inch and a half in diameter. When it was dripping with lube, he practically snatched it from Magnus and started feeding one end into his ass, stretching himself wide with it. 

Alec looked over his shoulder when he heard Alexander’s deep, gravelly moan. Seeing Alexander stuffing the dildo into his ass like someone was going to steal it from him, he rolled his eyes. His other half was a grade-A hoe. When his eyes flicked to Magnus, however, a grin spread over his face. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off Alexander’s rim.

“Leave some for me. You’re such a slut for cock,” Alec said, reaching behind him to take the other end of the dildo. The expression on Magnus’ face, when Magnus ripped his eyes away to meet his gaze, had him pressing the wide head of the dildo to his rim, moaning when he breached himself.

Magnus’ brain almost short-circuited. Never in his wildest dreams, when he and Alec had sat on his couch and talked about Alec’s education all those months ago, had he dreamed that he would be in a situation like this. Or that Alec would become the confidant man he saw before him. Times two. Alexander might be the more confident, slightly more dominant part of Alec but he loved every part of his boyfriend equally.

Alec pushed back on the dildo when Magnus seemed to come to his senses and took hold of it in the middle. He felt like he was stretched impossibly wide but it was a good stretch, the nerves in his rim lit up like Christmas. When his rim pressed against Magnus’ hand, he stopped, getting used to the feeling of being full. He had been stretched wider than this. Hell, he had taken Magnus’ and Mags’ dicks at the same time. 

Alexander’s fingers curled into the sheets when the dildo was fully sheathed inside him, relaxing around the dildo in increments. It felt good in his ass, especially when Magnus’ pinky finger flicked over his rim, sending a shudder of pleasure through him. 

“I want you both to fuck yourselves on this and cum untouched,” Magnus said, looking from Alec to Alexander when they both glanced over their shoulders at him. Seeing the grin on Alexander’s face, and the smirk that tugged the corners of Alec’s face up, he snapped his fingers twice in quick succession before letting go of the dildo.

Magnus’ cock twitched when two loud, mewling whimpers decimated the momentary silence of the room. He had used his magic to fix the dildo in place, in mid-air, so that no matter how hard either half of his boyfriend fucked themselves on the fake dick, it wouldn’t move. He had also set a pulse of his magic into the rubber so that it would vibrate, as hard as a vibrator would.

“Fuck!” Alec groaned, his hips jerking automatically when he felt Magnus’ magic pulse through his ass. The vibrations were strong, making him buck on the dildo. Straightening up to relieve some of the pressure on his prostate, he found that the position did little to alleviate it. Not that he was complaining. It felt amazing. Gripping his thighs, he rocked his hips, another desperate whimper escaping when the dildo scraped over his nerves.

Alexander lost the strength in his arms from the strength of the vibrations. Burying his face in the crook of his elbow when he landed face down in the mattress, he fucked himself on the dildo, unable to stop the grunts that escaped him. It felt too good. The harder the vibrations pulsed through him, the faster he moved, back arched, knees splayed wide, rim stretched unbelievably wide. Feeling Alec’s ass slam back against his own only made him moan louder.

Magnus had to take his dick in hand, tugging himself furiously. How could he not when he saw the identical stretch of Alec and Alexander’s assholes around the dildo? Their rims clung to the rubber cock, the most gorgeous whimpers escaping both Alecs whenever the vibrations shot through their nerves. He used a tricky spell to link the vibrations to his own pleasure. The harder he tugged his dick, the more powerful the vibrations became.

Alec wanted to grab his dick, badly. Rolling his hips, he couldn’t stop his hands from skimming up and down his thighs, inching closer to his cock each time. The vibrations that pulsed through his nerves were strong, rumbling through his body in every direction. 

A husky moan from Alec’s left had him turning his head to see Magnus jerking his dick furiously. Knowing that Magnus was getting off, he rocked harder on the dildo, feeling every inch that he slammed his ass back on. Every time he thrust backward, his ass cheeks slammed against Alexander’s ass, sending a loud clap of skin meeting skin through the room.

“I’m so fucking full,” Alexander shuddered, barely able to get the words out in one coherent sentence. His aching lungs had his moans stuttering out of him. The sounds of Alec’s equally breathless, gravelly whimpers, and the soft, husky moans that escaped Magnus had him working harder, arching his back to slam backward on the thick dildo.

It was almost too much for Magnus, watching both halves of his boyfriend jerk on the fake dick. Their legs shook harder than his own did. Twisting his hand every time he tugged his dick, he ramped the vibrations up ridiculously high, his balls drawing up when Alec and Alexander let out twin grunts.

“Magnus! Fuuuk!” Alec cried, losing the strength from his body when the vibrations in his ass rocketed. He had to bury his face in the mattress, his hands curling into his hair to stop himself from taking his cock in hand. Out of options, he simply slammed his ass backward, slamming it into Alexander’s ass, on the verge of cumming.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can’t... Magnus, it’s… fuck!” Alexander mewled, slamming his ass back, unable to stop himself. Losing his mind over the insane pleasure that consumed him, he simply started grinding on the dildo, raising his hips as he did to put constant pressure on his prostate. It took all of three seconds for him to cum, grunting into the mattress like a wild animal when his cock exploded all over the sheets.

The sound of Alexander’s orgasm was enough to push Alec over the edge too. How could he not with the overload of sensations that wracked his entire body? His balls slammed up, dragging an orgasm from him that was almost too powerful. With a keening whimper, he slammed his body forward and collapsed onto the mattress, shuddering, even if the dildo no longer filled his ass.

Magnus came almost as hard as Alec and Alexander, unable to drag his eyes away from Alexander. The doppelganger had already cum once but he kept on rocking on the dildo, taking more of it in now that there was no other ass there to counteract his thrusts. When his balls drew up, his slit painting the sheets white, he unintentionally ramped up the vibrations.

Alexander came again, gasping for breath, unable to make any sound other than a high pitched whine. His balls contracted so hard that a small section of his brain worried for them. Collapsing forward, his grunts coming out in a broken staccato, he face-planted the mattress and refused to move. Even now, after pulling off the dildo, his balls spasmed uncontrollably.

Cleaning the dildo and replacing it in its cabinet with a wave of his hand, Magnus flopped back onto his ass, gasping for breath. He stared at the two halves of his boyfriend, eyes flicking from one to the other, half in awe, half in shock. Grabbing their wrists, he tugged at them both until they shuffled closer and wrapped themselves around him, the three of them fighting for air.

“That was amazing,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ chest, eyes slammed closed against the tiny aftershocks that rumbled through his balls. Unable to open his eyes, he didn’t know who’s legs were curling around who’s and didn’t really care.

Alexander just nodded into Magnus’ chest, too fucked out to form words. Almost of their own volition, his fingers moved in rune patterns when he felt someone’s cum under his fingertips. He didn’t know who’s it was, only that it wasn’t his own. That was splattered all over his thighs.

“Anyone want a drink?” Magnus asked, his throat parched. When two heads nodded into his chest, one on either side of him, he forced himself to sit up against the pillows and headboard. Snapping his fingers, he conjured three martinis and sipped his, smiling when Alec and Alexander sat up a little and curled into his sides to sip theirs.

“I need my stele,” Alexander mumbled, finally able to get more than a grunt passed his lips. Holding his hand out, a smile split his face when Magnus conjured his stele. Swiping it over his stamina, strength, endurance, and flexibility runes, he relaxed a little when the energy from them infused his body.

Alec took his stele from Alexander and swiped it over his own runes, choosing the same ones as Alexander. When he was done, he dropped his stele on the nightstand and curled into Magnus once more.

“It’s alright for some,” Magnus muttered, eyes flicking from Alec to Alexander. He had no stele to magically bring him back to life. Then he remembered that he actually had magic. Draining his glass, he filled it with a restorative potion with a wave of his hand and sank it in three gulps. The potion took effect almost immediately.

When Alec felt Magnus’ cock stir to life against his thigh, his fingers wandered down Magnus stomach to skim over his boyfriend’s length. It hardened under his touch, a smirk flitting over his face when he met Alexander’s gaze, his doppelganger’s face a couple of inches away from his own.

_ Might as well make the most of it _ , Alexander thought, cupping Magnus’ balls, massaging his sac. Letting one finger snake down, he started rubbing at Magnus’ taint, applying a little bit of pressure to Magnus’ P-spot. It was Magnus who had taught them about that spot after all.

Magnus stared down at Alec and Alexander’s hands, spacing out a little form the pleasure that flooded him. They were insatiable. He couldn’t even find it in him to complain. It felt too good. With a thought, he sent their empty glasses away, slumping a little further down the bed.

Alec stroked Magnus until his boyfriend was fully hard. When Magnus’ solid length started pushing into his hand, he let go for a moment to roll over, his back to Magnus’ side. Reaching back, he tugged at Magnus’ wrist until Magnus rolled over too, plastered to his back. Taking Magnus’ dick in hand, he brushed it up and down his crack, pushing back when the head of Magnus’ cock slipped into his still-loose hole.

Magnus let out a husky moan when he filled Alec’s ass. The small amount of time that had passed since Alec had fucked himself senseless on the dildo meant that Alec had tightened up a little, making Alec’s rim squeeze around his cock. “You feel so good,” he said, breathlessly, curling into Alec’s back.

Alexander slid his hand down the back of Magnus’ thigh. When he reached the back of Magnus’ knee, he lifted Magnus’ leg and draped it over Alec’s hip, exposing Magnus’ filled hole perfectly. 

Watching Magnus fuck into Alec, Alexander almost forgot what he wanted to do. The way Magnus was wrapped around Alec, curled over his counterpart’s body, rutting into Alec’s ass was breathtakingly beautiful. He watched for a while but the sight of Magnus fucking his mirror image soon became too much.

“Can anyone join this party?” Alexander asked, peeking over Magnus’ shoulder. He had his answer when Alec stopped moving against Magnus and turned to look at him.

Alec patted Magnus’ hip before pulling off of his boyfriend’s dick. He rolled up onto his knees, meeting Magnus’ gaze over his shoulder and tugged at Magnus’ hand until Magnus knelt behind him. Reaching between his and Magnus’ bodies, he lined Magnus’ dick up with his hole once more and thrust back on it.

“If our boyfriend has no objections, why don’t you pull that plug out of his ass and fill it with your cock?” Alec asked over his shoulder, rolling his hips. Unable to stop it, a moan escaped him when Magnus moved at the same time, the roll of Magnus’ hips meeting his own.

“Please,” Magnus groaned, tilting his head when Alexander climbed to his knees behind him and Alexander’s lips saught his neck. Wanting to feel every inch of Alec, his hand wandered over Alec’s hip, aiming straight for Alec’s cock. Wrapping his fingers around Alec’s solid length, he started jerking his boyfriend with lazy strokes.

Alexander’s own cock ached so he took the base of the buttplug between his fore-finger and thumb and tugged it gently from Magnus’ hole. Before too much of Alec’s cum from earlier could drip out, he gripped the base of his cock and pressed the head of it to Magnus’ creamy, dripping hole, filling his boyfriend with one smooth thrust that buried him to the hilt on Magnus’ next backward thrust.

“Fuck!” Magnus breathed, reaching back with his free hand to pull Alexander’s head closer. Turning his head, he met Alexander’s lips in a bruising, desperate kiss, breathing hard from how full he was and how good it felt to buried in Alec’s tight channel.

When Magnus broke the kiss, Alexander rolled his hips back until he almost fell from Magnus’ ass before thrusting deep into Magnus’ body, watching Magnus tug Alec’s head around to claim his lips too. 

Alec caught Magnus’ moan, meeting it with one of his own. His doppelganger had fucked Magnus so hard that Magnus’ hips had inevitably bucked forward, filling his ass once more. His shallow breaths mingled with Magnus as he rocked back on his boyfriend’s dick. The tight grip Magnus had on his dick had him chasing Magnus’ hand.

Alexander gripped Magnus’ hips, helping his warlock move. Shuffling as close as he could, he molded himself to Magnus’ clammy back, savoring the feeling of their skin gliding against one another. All of them had broken out in a sweat, each of them moving desperately against the other. Watching Magnus and Alec over Magnus’ shoulder had him fucking into Magnus’ ass harder. 

Magnus took control of their movements when Alexander’s hand wrapped around his own, helping him jerk Alec a little faster. He leaned back into Alexander’s body when Alexander’s lips trailed down his neck and over his shoulder, arching his back to thrust deeper into Alec’s ass.

Magnus could barely breathe from the pleasure of being sandwiched between both halves of his boyfriend but being filled with Alexander’s cock and having his own cock sheathed in Alec had his hips rolling in a rhythm that was as steady as he could make it, fucking Alec with deeper thrusts, fucking back on Alexanders cock. Which wasn’t very steady at all.

“Wait a minute, hold still, both of you. I want to try something,” Magnus said when their movements became too sloppy and rushed. When Alec and Alexander complied, he released Alec’s dick and gripped both of Alec’s hips instead. He started rolling his hips in a smooth rhythm that had all of them moaning, using Alec’s hips and his natural dance ability to his advantage. 

Alec reached down and started jerking himself off, wondering if Magnus’ fingertips would leave marks on his hips from the tight grip his boyfriend had. He found that he didn’t give a fuck, liking the idea. With his free hand, he tugged at his right nipple, unable to stop himself. It all felt too good but he still wanted more.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, seeing what Alec was doing over Alec's shoulder. He wanted to see properly so he snapped his fingers and conjured a mirror, setting it beside the bed so they could all watch themselves. They looked unbelievably hot. 

When Alec's movements synced with his, Magnus looked at Alexander over his shoulder, meeting his beautiful hazel gaze. "Fuck me, Alexander. Fuck me hard," he said. 

Alexander didn't need telling twice. He moved in time with Alec and Magnus, their thrusts now smoother, all three of them working together. Gripping Magnus' hip with his left hand to keep himself steady, he wrapped his right hand around Magnus' throat, plastering himself to Magnus' back so he could trail kisses along Magnus' jaw. 

Magnus couldn't help the husky moan that escaped him when Alexander's long fingers wrapped around his throat it wasn't hard enough to hurt or restrict his breathing, too much. The way Alexander rutted into his ass and Alec clenched on his cock did that. 

"We look so fucking hot," Alexander whispered in Magnus, ear, pressing his cheek to Magnus' as his fingers tightened infinitesimally. Their reflection was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Look at him, taking his pleasure unashamedly. You did that for us," he said breathlessly, snapping his hips forward in another deep thrust. 

"I only showed you," Magnus breathed, meeting Alexander's gaze in the mirror for a moment. "You're the one that ran with it," he said, eyes flicking to watch Alec when Alexander did the same thing. They both watched, their panting breaths ragged from watching Alec. 

A small part of Alec's brain heard the conversation going on behind them but he was too lost to the pleasure of his own hands and Magnus' cock to pay any attention. He twisted each nipple in turn as he tugged the head of his cock with twisting, desperate pulls. 

Opening his eyes when he found the strength, Alec looked up, his balls tightening when he saw Alexander's hand around Magnus' throat, watching Alexander fuck into their warlock. It was too much. He came hard, spilling into his hand and down his thighs with a gravelly moan. 

"Fuck. So fucking tight," Magnus groaned when Alec clenched down on his dick. The tight rim of Alec's hole had his hips jerking forward to slam into Alec's ass, only making him clench down on Alexander's cock. Gripping Alec's hips harder, he pulled his Shadowhunter back against him to plaster Alec's back to his front. 

"Use my ass like a fuck hole," Alec muttered. Even after cumming, he was still too lost to the pleasure of having Magnus inside him to object. 

The words sent Magnus hurtling over the edge, his hips snapping forward so he could grind into Alec. With a husky moan, he spilled deep in Alec's ass, leaning back into Alexander's grip around his neck as he did. 

Alexander picked up the pace when Magnus started clenching on his dick. He wanted to get there before Magnus collapsed. Alec already looked like he was on the verge of doing so. A hand on his hip, sending a deep pulse of vibrating magic into his body got him there. Magnus always did know how to play his erogenous zones like a fiddle, hitting them all at once. 

Alexander lost his breath at how fast and hard he came, filling Magnus' fucked out hole with another load. Just thinking of his and Alec's cum swirling in Magnus' body had him burying his grunting moan in Magnus' shoulder. 

Alec reached back past Magnus and tugged at Alexander's arms until they were wrapped around the three of them, his counterpart's hands just reaching. Leaning back, he tilted his head with an exhausted grin when Magnus nuzzled into his neck. All three of them looked thoroughly fucked out in the reflection of the mirror. 

Magnus pressed a sucking kiss to Alec's neck, smiling when he saw how content Alec was in the mirror. He lived for that smile. The stretch on his rim, however, was becoming uncomfortable. Tapping Alec's hip, his eyelids fluttered when his cock fell from Alec's body, Alec pulling off it. 

Magnus did the same, pulling off Alexander's dick. He winced a little but consoled himself with the cum that dribbled out of his abused hole. A loud laugh burst from him when Alec shuffled around to watch, Alexander, doing the same. He pushed a little of the cum out of his ass for their obsessive viewing pleasure before his knees gave up on him. 

Shuffling until he was sitting on his ass, back pressed against the headboard, Magnus tugged at Alec's hand until Alec lay beside him, Alec's head resting in his lap. He laughed when Alexander collapsed in a heap, sprawling on top of the pair of them.

Alexander curled into Alec and Magnus, wrapping himself up in their bodies. His eyelids fluttered when Magnus' fingers curled into his hair and skimmed down his neck to pull him closer by his shoulder, a rumble of laughter making Magnus and Alec's bodies shake. He was exhausted but completely satiated 

"Well that was fun," Alexander muttered, laughing just as breathlessly as Alec and Magnus were. He curled further into Magnus' chest, legs draped over Alec's and fiddled with one of the rings on Magnus' finger. 

"Maybe next time you could invite Mags to join us and we could have a good old fashioned gang bang?" Alexander suggested, grinning when Alec choked. He didn't miss the way Alec and Magnus’ eyes lit up at the prospect. His other half was a thirsty hoe too.

Alec grinned at the thought, trailing his fingers over Magnus' legs as he imagined what Alexander and Mags could do with one another. It had his dick giving a little twitch against Alexander's leg. He rolled his eyes when his other half felt the movement and wiggled his eyebrows at him. His counterpart was ridiculous! 

"Okay, send me back. I need a nap," Alexander said before pulling Magnus into a deep kiss that made his blood sizzle. A small grin spread over his face when he pulled back and met Alec's gaze.

"Don't even think..." Alec was cut off when Alexander grabbed his face and smacked their lips together, memories of when Mags had done the same thing to Magnus surfacing.

Magnus burst into a fit of laughter when Alexander pulled back. The doppelganger was just like his own alter ego. He snapped his fingers when Alec aimed a playful kick at the counterpart, breathing a deep sigh of relief when the two Alecs melded back together again, safe and sound. 

"Did you have fun?" Alec tiredly asked Magnus when his boyfriend sank into him, Magnus curled around his body. It was nice to be whole again.

"It was amazing! Did you?" Magnus asks, letting his fingers curl through Alec's chest hair.

"I want to do it again. And I think Alexander was just happy to be let out," Alec said.

"He did have a point about Mags though," Magnus chuckled.

"Raziel, imagine the two of them meeting. They'd exhaust the pair of us!" Alec groaned.

"It would be fun to watch though," Magnus said, his grin widening when he felt the laughter rumble through Alec's chest. “Pizza?" he asked, snapping his fingers when Alec wholeheartedly agreed with his pizza plan.

_ Yeah _ , Alec thought as he tucked into his pepperoni pie - and whined at the pineapples on Magnus'-  _ it would be fun to watch. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last pre-written chapter so the rest of the series will be completed on a wing and a prayer. Let's hope I have something to post each night. I don't want to fail this one.


	21. Thunderstorms And Warm Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec turns up at the loft, injured, soaked through and covered in demon blood, Magnus doesn't hesitate to heal him. He doesn't expect what follows though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for JamieChu who asked for blushing Alec and caring Magnus with lots of consent.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Virgin Alec, Injured Alec, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Blow Job, HandJob, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Sex Magic, Blushing Alec, Caring Magnus, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.

Alec gripped his ribs on his left-hand side as he knocked on Magnus’ door, leaning heavily against the wood when he had wrapped on it three times, all his bloodied knuckles could take. He was so bruised and exhausted that it took him a moment to remember that Magnus’ wards now recognized him, even though they’d only been dating a few weeks. Testing the handle, he found that the door gave under his touch.

Stumbling into the loft, Alec managed to catch himself on the doorframe before he could face-plant the floor. Pain flared in his ribs and leg when he twisted and didn’t let up when he straightened up. Uttering a muttered oath, he took a few hobbling steps inside before Magnus came around the corner.

“Did you just knock? The wards…” Magnus cut off when he saw what state Alec was in. His wards had let him know it was his boyfriend but they hadn’t prepared him for the sight of Alec, hurt, shivering, soaking wet, and covered in Ichor. “Alexander?” 

Dashing forward to catch Alec, Magnus pushed his shoulder under his boyfriend’s arm to help support him. This was a mistake, he realized when Alec issued a deep hiss.

“My ribs,” Alec grunted, leaning on Magnus when his boyfriend let go and moved to his other side. It still hurt but it made walking easier. He didn’t have to limp so much.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, closing the door behind them with a wave of his hand before leading Alec further into his apartment. He didn’t even care that his favorite silk pajamas were getting ruined by the Ichor and rainwater, too worried about Alec.

“I was out with a couple of newbies, training them when we were attacked… fuck!” Alec muttered, pain flaring in his ribs once more when Magnus jostled him on the way to the couch. “I don’t want to ruin it,” he said, looking down at the soft material of Magnus’ couch. He was filthy.

“Hey, who cares about the couch?” Magnus asked, trying to move Alec closer to it. The stubborn line of Alec’s mouth, however, stopped him.

“With the storm out there... none of us saw them until it was too late. Demons attacked… I lost my stele but the trainees managed to get away,” Alec said, panting through the pain. It made him lean more heavily on Magnus.

“Why didn’t you go to the infirmary at the Institute?” Magnus asked. He wasn’t complaining that Alec had come to him. It just made more sense to him that Alec would have returned with the others. His specialty wasn’t healing magic. Like most warlocks, he knew enough to patch injuries up but his friend, Catarina, was the expert.

“It was only a few blocks from here. I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Alec said, wincing once more when Magnus’ grip tightened on him. Probably because he was swaying on his feet.

Magnus stared at his boyfriend. Rather than go and get patched up at the Institute, Alec had been worrying about him. A centuries-old warlock who knew more than the basics of battle magic.

“Can I use your shower?” Alec asked hopefully. He really needed to return to the Institute to be sure the newbies had made it back but he was disgusting and cold, and he needed to rest a little before making the trip back.

“Can you manage in there alone?” Magnus asked, steering Alec toward his bedroom. The shower in his ensuite was better than the one in the guest room.

“Sure…” Alec muttered, his cheeks blazing.

“Sure isn’t an answer,” Magnus said dryly, his eyes flicking right to catch the blush on Alec’s face. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Alexander, but I need to heal you. In order to that, I will need to look at your injuries.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Alec said quickly as they passed through Magnus’ bedroom. It was nice, he noted as he looked around. It was the first time he had been in here. They had fooled around a little and made out a lot but nothing below the clothes.

“I hope you know me well enough by now to know that I would never purposely do anything to make you uncomfortable,” Magnus said quietly, looking into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. Alec had answered a little too quickly and the blushing kind of gave his boyfriend away anyway. “I promise I won’t do anything that you don’t want.”

Alec would have protested if a loud crack of thunder outside hadn’t made him jump. He could barely stand as it was but pain flared everywhere with his movement. “I don’t want to be any trouble,” he said through gritted teeth. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Magnus seeing him naked, he just didn’t want to be an inconvenience to his boyfriend.

“I like trouble,” Magnus chuckled, trying to put Alec at ease. “You aren’t any trouble, Alexander. I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to look after you when you’re hurt,” he said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“Okay,” Alec said, leaning into Magnus for a moment. Watching Magnus snap his fingers, he smiled when the shower switched on and clouds of steam instantly filled the room. A shudder ran through at the prospect of being warm. It was pouring down outside and freezing cold.

“Why does Ichor have to be waterproof?” Alec asked looking down at his clothes when Magnus put his hand under the spray to test the temperature. The rain could have at least washed it away whilst soaking into him. He unzipped his jacket but that was as far as he got before he was wincing again. 

“Need some help?” Magnus asked when he saw the expression on Alec’s face. Alec’s nod had him tugging Alec’s jacket back from his shoulders. “Listen, I can take this off with my magic - if you’re okay with that?” He asked, seeing how much of a struggle it was for his boyfriend.

Alec nodded, thanking the angel when his jacket disappeared with no further pain. When Magnus tugged at his shirt and looked at him questioningly, he nodded, his cheeks blazing once more when his shirt disappeared. 

“So many?” Magnus asked quietly when he saw the runes on Alec’s body, his fingertips almost brushing over a rune on Alec’s stomach before he remembered himself. The hair wasn’t a surprise, he’d seen a hint of it during their makeout sessions. He liked a hairy chest on a guy. The rest of Alec’s torso was hot too.

“Sorry if these make you uncomfortable,” Alec said, gesturing vaguely at the runes. He knew the history between the Clave and Downworld, knew that his people had done some pretty despicable things in the not so distant past. “I don’t want them to be a reminder of the past for you,” he said. 

“You aren’t your people’s past, Alexander,” Magnus said as he pressed his fingers to Alec’s tender looking ribs. “They look beautiful against your skin. Just like the rest of you.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, unused to people saying things like that to him. He kind of liked being called beautiful though, even if his chest now blazed as brightly as his cheeks. Instead of fucking it up with words, he pressed his lips to Magnus’.

“As much as I love kissing you, we can make out as much as you want when you’re healed up,” Magnus said when Alec pulled back. Seeing how Alec rolled his eyes, he leaned in and brushed his lips over Alec’s again before pulling back.

Magnus brushed his fingers over the deep purple and blue bruises over Alec’s ribs once more, pulling back slightly when Alec winced. “Come on, let’s get you in there and get this Ichor washed away so I can see what I’m doing,” he said, helping Alec get his boots off so Alec could climb into the tub. The Ichor had soaked through Alec’s clothes.

Alec grunted when he stepped into the tub, having to lean heavily on Magnus to accomplish the task. The hot water hit his cold body hard, burning with pins and needles because of the temperature difference but he soldiered through it. He’d just taken worse outside.

Magnus climbed into the tub with Alec, helping steady him. When his boyfriend was steady against the wall, he grabbed a bottle of his home-brewed shower gel and conjured a soft cloth, and set to work scrubbing the Ichor away. 

The shower gel was one of Alec’s favorite scents. Even though the strokes of the cloth over his ribs were gentle, it still hurt but he tried to keep the wincing to a minimum. A shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water ran through him when Magnus’ fingertips skimmed his body.

When Magnus could see what he was working with, he met Alec’s gaze. Receiving a nod, he sent forth a pulse of soothing blue magic to heal the bruises that ran from Alec’s left armpit into the waistband of his pants.

“I’m sorry I ruined your clothes,” Alec muttered for something to say. Magnus was now as wet as he was, his silky pajamas clinging to him. He found it easier to breathe with every second that passed.

“It’s okay, they’re just clothes. I’ve got plenty more where these come from,” Magnus said, smiling when he looked up from Alec’s ribs. He was assessing the damage as he went. He was pretty certain that Alec didn’t have any internal injuries but then again, he wasn’t an expert.

Alec watched Magnus when his boyfriend’s attention returned to the injuries he’d sustained. While they’d had more than a few hot makeout sessions, they hadn’t come this far yet. Seeing Magnus’ clothes cling to him showed just how built Magnus was. And although he had never seen Magnus without his makeup being perfect and hair styled beautifully, the water was washing all of Magnus’ hard work away.

“You’re staring, Alexander,” Magnus said, not bothering to look away from what he was doing. He could feel Alec’s eyes on him.

“Sorry… it’s just… you look beautiful,” Alec said, watching dark rivulets of Magnus’ makeup race each other down Magnus’ face.

“So do you,” Magnus smiled, looking up when he was done. He’d never seen such a soft expression on Alec’s face before, even if it was marred by pain. “Your ribs are done,” he murmured, stepping a little closer to Alec as he skimmed his fingers over Alec’s ribs. There was still some yellow bruising but it looked days old now. 

Alec shivered, a small moan escaping him when Magnus’ fingers brushed over a sensitive spot near his hip. Heat bloomed on his cheeks as he tried to claw the sound back, mortified by it. And by how shallow his breath was. He tried to calm that too, embarrassed by how much Magnus affected him.

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled, trying to will his body to behave. He had moved closer to Magnus without thinking. Something that he regretted when pain ricocheted up his leg.

“Why are you apologizing?” Magnus asked, brushing Alec’s bangs back from his face so he could see Alec’s face properly. The sopping strands had flopped over Alec’s face when his boyfriend had ducked his head.

“I don’t know,” Alec shrugged, embarrassed all over again when Magnus’ fingers swept through his hair and another involuntary moan escaped him. It felt good having Magnus’ fingers run over his scalp, the sensation sending goosebumps down his spine.

“Enjoying the feel of someone touching you is nothing to be embarrassed about, you know?” Magnus asked, seeing Alec’s eyes flick away when a deeper moan escaped Alec. “Those noises are hot,” he said quietly, pulling Alec a little closer. He pressed his lips to the rune on Alec’s neck when Alec smiled, lingering a moment. He loved the rune, was always fascinated by it when they made out.

Alec’s breathing turned shallow, his heart rate picking up. It always felt good having Magnus’ lips on his skin. But feeling them on his rune had another gasp escaping him, little jolts of pleasure shooting through his body at the light contact. Without thinking, he put his weight on his bad leg, grunting when pain shot up his leg again.

“Sorry, sorry,” Magnus muttered, steadying Alec once more. When he leaned Alec against the wall again, his eyes flicked up to meet Alec’s gaze. “I need to look at your leg,” he said.

“Of course,” Alec murmured, breathing hard from the kisses on his skin and the pain in his leg. And the thought of taking his pants off. There hadn’t been a right time for them yet. While he was desperately attracted to Magnus, it hadn’t felt right for either of them yet so they hadn’t seen each other naked.

Pulling on his big boy panties, Alec started tugging his pants down, getting as far as his knees.

“Do you want me to…” Magnus raised his hand, wiggling his fingers. Alec’s nod had him removing Alec’s pants with a wave of his hand. Trying to be professional, he let himself give Alec’s body the smallest once over before getting down onto his knees. He definitely liked what he saw but it was the gash on Alec’s leg that he turned his attention to. 

“You came all the way here on this?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec. The cut ran from Alec’s knee to mid-calf. It was jagged with small black vein-like threads of poison around the cut. 

Alec just nodded, looking down at Magnus. Half of him wanted to cover himself up. The other half wanted to pull his boxers off too. Magnus was so close to his cock. When a glass appeared in his hand, he looked down at Magnus questioningly.

“Drink it, Alexander. It will counteract the poison,” Magnus said, waiting until Alec had drunk the potion. He sent the empty glass away before Alec met his gaze once more. “This is going to hurt and it wont be pretty. You’ll have a scar,” he said.

“Do it,” Alec said, grabbing at the shower unit for something to hold onto. He gritted his teeth, almost passing out when Magnus touched his leg.

Magnus pinched the skin on Alec’s leg together, holding it in place, and sent forth his magic once more. He repaired the gash as best as he could but he was basically knitting Alec’s skin back together. 

When Magnus was done, there was a jagged purple scar running most of the length of Alec’s calf but thankfully, the poison had dissapeared. Luckily, he had already had some of the required potion brewed. He might not be a healer but he was an excellent potion maker.

“Anywhere else?” Magnus asked, checking Alec’s other leg out.

“No, that was it,” Alec said, able to breathe again. The pain had faded so he tested his leg out, putting his full weight on it. “Thank you,” he said, reaching down to cup Magnus’ face, smiling when Magnus leaned into his touch. The soft expression on his boyfriend’s face made him feel like they were on more of an even keel.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Magnus said, waving Alec’s thanks away as he climbed to his feet. Surprise shot through him when Alec pulled him closer.

“Yes, I do,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’. For three seconds. “Uh, I didn’t mean… the kiss isn’t a thank you. I just… I just wanted to,” he muttered.

Magnus smiled, trying not to laugh. His boyfriend was adorable. “Do you want to get cleaned up?” he asked, moving to climb out of the tub.

Alec didn’t reply but he did grab Magnus’ wrist to stop his boyfriend from leaving. As if of their own accord, his fingers curled into the wet material of Magnus’ top, pulling Magnus closer, his head tilting to the side when Magnus’ lips trailed over his own and down his jaw. For a moment he lost control of himself, tugging at Magnus’ top. Until he realized what he was doing. 

Magnus pulled back from Alec’s neck, wondering if he’d gone too far. Looking into Alec’s eyes, he saw that the pupils had blown wide, as they tended to do when he kissed Alec. That was when he realized Alec was trying to get his shirt off, not stop him. 

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Magnus asked, tugging at his pajama top. 

“Please… I mean, yeah,” Alec said, gesturing for Magnus to take it off. He couldn’t stop staring when Magnus’ top disappeared, his eyes raking over Magnus’ smooth chest and hard abs, flicking over Magnus’ huge arms. 

Magnus grabbed a bottle of his home-brewed shampoo and massaged it into Alec’s hair, grinning when Alec stood almost chest to chest with him, when his boyfriend tipped his head back under the water, he massaged some into his own hair.

“I smell like you now,” Alec grinned, scrubbing the suds out of his hair. “Where do you get this from?” he asked.

“I make it. If you don’t like it I can swap it for something else,” Magnus said, pushing Alec back a little so he could rinse his own hair.

“Huh? No, I love this smell. I can’t believe you make it,” Alec said, helping Magnus scrub the shampoo out of his hair. 

“I make the shower gell too,” Magnus chuckled. He applied some conditioner to both of their heads before picking the shower gel up. “Sorry, do you want me to leave?” he asked, wondering if Alec would rather wash in private. He didn’t want to go too far.

“No, I don’t,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze. He definitely didn’t want Magnus to leave. Showering with another person hadn’t really been something he’d ever thought about but he liked being with Magnus in there. And he wanted more. 

“You only washed my ribs before,” Alec said, feeling emboldened by the way Magnus looked at him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his boxers off.

Magnus waited a moment, looking Alec in the eye before his eyes flicked down. Seeing that Alec was half hard, his dick thick and growing by the second, he poured some shower gel into his hands and started lathering Alec’s body up, sudding Alec’s chest up.

“Can… can you take your pants off too?” Alec asked, trying not to lick his lips at the thought of Magnus being naked. Now that the pain was gone, he enjoyed the sensation of Magnus’ hands on his body and wanted to experience that for himself. 

“I’m busy,” Magnus said, nodding down to the two handfuls he had of Alec’s chest, smiling when he saw the disappointment on Alec’s face. “Maybe you can take them off for me?” he asked.

Seeing Magnus’ encouraging nod, Alec took hold of the soaked waistband of Magnus’ pants and tugged them down, letting them fall to Magnus’ feet. Another nod from his boyfriend had him looking. His breathing turned shallower when he saw that Magnus was just as affected as him, Magnus’ cock standing fully hard between them. He thought it was a nice dick. Then again, he only had his own to compare it to.

Magnus skimmed his hands lower, massaging the soap into Alec’ stomach and hips, he met Alec’s gaze once more when Alec shuffled closer, Alec’s hips jerking toward him. Seeing the desperate nod of Alec’s head, he skimmed a hand lower, brushing over Alec’s dick. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked, brushing the tips of his fingers over Alec’s balls too. 

“Please,” Alec said, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ fingers until Magnus took the hint and curled his fingers around his cock. With his free hand, he held onto Magnus’ shoulder, pulling his boyfriend closer, and started moving their joined hands. 

Alec leaned into Magnus, trying to keep his breathing even, through the pleasure of having Magnus’ hand wrapped around him. He had to press his forehead to Magnus’, unable to stop the low moan that spilled from his lips. As shakey as his movements were, he started pushing into Magnus’ hand.

“Open your eyes,” Magnus said quietly as he jerked Alec’s length, letting Alec direct the pace and grip. He learned what Alec liked though, storing it all away. Along with the gorgeous noises Alec was making. 

Magnus grinned when Alec’s eyes snapped open, pouting his lips out. The surprise on Alec’s face was hot.

Alec kissed Magnus back but he couldn’t look away from Magnus’ eyes. They had turned gold, the pupils elongated, like cats eyes. The combination of them with Magnus skin tone and dark hair was breathtaking. Keeping his eyes open to look at them some more, he deepened the kiss, licking into Magnus’ mouth. He was so busy looking that he forgot to regulate his breathing, his breath coming in gasping pants as he pushed into Magnus’ hand.

Alec couldn’t stop his own hands from wandering, one sliding around Magnus’ waist, brushing the top of one of Magnus’ ass cheeks, the other releasing Magnus’ hand to skim over Magnus’ abdomen.

“Can I…?” Alec muttered against Magnus’ lips, pulling back to ask. Magnus had asked him so he thought it was best. When Magnus nodded and claimed his lips again, he wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock and explored Magnus’ ass with his other hand. 

“That feels good,” Magnus muttered, his fingers around Alec’s dick loosening a little when he got some friction on his own cock. He didn’t know whether to push backward or forward. The hand on his ass felt just as good, Alec’s fingers running over both cheeks, squeezing now and then. As though Alec was learning him. He was more than happy to let Alec explore.

“Same,” Alec said, thanking the angel when Magnus went back to jerking him off. He was close but didn’t want to go, embarrassed that he couldn’t hold out for long. It had his hand speeding up to jerk Magnus faster. The slight wince on Magnus’ face, however, had him letting go.

“Sorry, I… did I hurt you?” Alec asked, worrying his lip.

“No, it didn’t hurt, it was just a bit tight is all,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s face. He thought Alec might be close by the way Alec was shaking against him so he pulled back, letting go of Alec’s dick. Pushing Alec back a little so that the spray of water hit Alec’s body, he rinsed the soap off his boyfriend.

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed that Magnus had let go. He couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus didn’t want it anymore. Until Magnus dropped to his knees. Meeting Magnus’ gaze, seeing the question there, he nodded. He didn’t know what Magnus wanted but the first kiss on his inner thigh made him thankful that he had agreed, some of the worry leaking out of him.

Magnus trailed kisses up Alec’s now clean thighs, his hands wrapping around the backs of Alec’s legs to stop them from shaking. “I like to swallow. As long as you warn me,” he said before licking a stripe up the underside of Alec’s dick. Seeing Alec’s nod, he took Alec into his mouth, enjoying the weight of Alec’s cock on his tongue.

Alec’s eyes slammed closed, his hips jerking a little. Of course, he had jerked himself off before but it didn’t compare to a mouth around his dick. So wet and warm, engulfing his entire length. If his eyes had been open they’d be crossed. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Hold still? Thrust forward? Grip Magnus’ hair?

Alec’s problem was solved when Magnus took his hand and placed it in his hair. Spreading his fingers over Magnus’ scalp, he opened his eyes to look down, groaning when he saw Magnus’ lips wrapped around his dick. 

Magnus bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back. He couldn’t take Alec’s entire length in, it was too long so he wrapped his hand around the base of Alec’s dick and started tugging his remaining length, working in time with his mouth.

Alec couldn’t speak, too lost in what Magnus was doing to him. He jerked when the lights flickered, a massive clap of thunder making him jump. It had his hips jerking forward, pushing deep into Magnus’ mouth. The gagging sound had him stammering out an apology. And had his balls tightening. It was hot.

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec muttered, feeling his balls tighten further. Even though Magnus had gagged on his dick, his boyfriend didn’t miss a beat. Magnus just kept on sucking. It was enough to push him over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him. He came hard, groaning deeply at how good it felt when he spilled into Magnus’ mouth. Just for that moment, he forgot to be embarrassed, too consumed by his orgasm.

Magnus swallowed every drop, almost choked by the intensity of Alec’s orgasm. At least Alec had warned him. Feeling a few more drops hit his tongue, he pulled back when he thought Alec was done, breathing hard.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting the thunder,” Alec said, his cheeks beaming from how fast he’d cum. When Magnus climbed to his feet, he pulled his boyfriend in, still breathless from the orgasm he’d just had. Knowing that Magnus had swallowed his load made him a little hot and bothered.

“It’s okay, it was hot,” Magnus grinned, wrapping his arms around Alec to press their lips together. He didn’t deepen it, unsure if that would be too much for his boyfriend. “Was that okay?” he asked. Hopefully, Alec had enjoyed it. Sure, he had a belly full of cum but that could have been due to way he’d gagged on Alec’s cock.

“It was amazing,” Alec said, curling into Magnus’ body. A grin spread over his lips when he felt Magnus’ hard cock dig into his thigh. It had a corresponding twitch run through his own dick. When Magnus let go of him and switched the shower off, however, his dick stopped twitching.

Magnus climbed out of the tub and grabbed a couple of towels for him and Alec, his eyes flicking to the light when it flickered again. He thought the storm must be building outside and was about to go check the rest of the apartment when he saw Alec wilt out the corner of his eye.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Magnus asked, handing Alec his towel.

“No, no, it was amazing,” Alec rushed to reassure Magnus. He could see the worry in Magnus’ golden eyes. “I just wanted to, you know, return the favor,” he said, grinning.

“It wasn’t a favor, Alexander,” Magnus said, unable to help the indignation that tinged his voice.

“What? Wait, no, I didn’t mean… It was a poor choice of words. I want to do more with you. Not because I feel like I owe you but because I wanted to try it. I want you,” Alec said, almost stumbling over his words in his haste to get them out. 

“You do?” Magnus asked, cursing himself when he saw Alec’s blush. “Sorry, I took it the wrong way. I want to do more too,” he said, wrapping his arms around Alec when Alec stepped out of the tub. “Forgive me?” he whispered in Alec’s ear.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’. A grin broke the kiss when Magnus’ eyes glowed brightly. “Beautiful,” he whispered, staring into them. 

Magnus was confused but followed Alec when his boyfriend unwound his arms from his neck and tugged him toward the door. It didn’t take long for his confusion to melt away when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror over the sink as they passed it. Tugging at Alec’s hand, he stopped in his tracks.

“How long have they been out?” Magnus asked, meeting Alec’s gaze in the mirror. His boyfriend looked just as confused as he had felt a minute ago. “My eyes. How long have they been like that?” he asked, expecting Alec to flinch away at any moment. 

“A while?” Alec said. He didn’t understand why Magnus looked so afraid. “When you were kissing me and… you know... before, they turned gold, like that. It’s your warlock mark, isn’t it?” he asked.

“It doesn’t... They don’t bother you?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec. His boyfriend had said it so casually - like demonic eyes were just a fact of life.

“Why would they bother me?” Alec asked, his eyebrows falling into one thin line of confusion. “They’re beautiful, like the rest of you. I want to see them all the time.”

Magnus let Alec pull him out of the bathroom, staring at Alec’s back. Which was just as sublime as his front. He took Alec’s “you know” to mean when he had been jerking Alec off or sucking his dick. And Alec hadn’t stopped him or recoiled. 

_ He said they’re beautiful, _ Magnus’ brain whispered at him. His usual instinct would be to glamour them as quickly as possible but when Alec turned to him in the bedroom and pulled him in for another kiss, he left them on display. Alec’s eyes weren’t filled with revulsion, they were filled with desire.

Alec pulled Magnus close, claiming Magnus’ lips as soon as they were in reach. He cupped Magnus’ face, holding him close and sank into his boyfriend when Magnus’ arms wrapped around him. 

Magnus kissed Alec desperately, falling in love completely then and there. Finding someone who wanted  _ and _ accepted him was rare. And judging by Alec’s kiss, Alec did want and accept him. He was more than happy to go when Alec turned him and pushed him down on the bed, pulling Alec with him.

Alec kept on kissing Magnus as they shuffled back on the bed until Magnus was lying on his back. He broke the kiss, breathing hard when Magnus looked up at him with those eyes. “Can I…?” he asked, waving at Magnus’ body.

Magnus nodded, a smile tugging at his lips when Alec dipped to kiss his chest. The plump lips that kissed him above his right nipple were soft on his skin. And more than welcome. He nodded when Alec looked up at him before Alec kissed his nipple too. The surprisingly soft kiss had him pushing up, chasing more.

Alec kissed Magnus’ abs and ribs too, checking in with Magnus to be sure it was okay. He liked that Magnus had checked with him before so he wanted to do the same. Plus, he really liked it when Magnus nodded his head emphatically. Mapping Magnus’ lower stomach and hip bones with his lips had some seriously cute noises building in the back of Magnus’ throat.

When Magnus nodded once more, Alec tugged the knot out of Magnus’ towel and let it fall open, smiling when he saw that Magnus was still hard for him. It was flattering, a huge turn on that he could affect Magnus like that. 

Alec knelt between Magnus’ legs, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ cock. It wasn’t as smooth as it had been with the soap in the shower but he jerked Magnus’ length once more, mindful that he didn’t grip too tightly. It wasn’t so easy when it was on someone else.

“Is this okay?” Alec asked, testing his grip. He tightened and loosened his hand until Magnus nodded, grinning when he saw Magnus’ eyelids flutter. That was a good sign. As was the way Magnus pushed up. The movement of his boyfriend’s hips had him speeding up a little until Magnus stopped chasing it so much.

“Perfect,” Magnus moaned, breathing hard. It had taken Alec a moment but it felt good. The room was quiet, only his breaths and the rain pounding on the window breaking the silence. His eyes fluttered closed when Alec started adding a twist to every tug, making him want to chase Alec’s touch once more. 

Alec could barely drag his eyes away from Magnus’ face, almost groaning at Magnus’ sounds. When he did, however, it was to see Magnus’ slit leaking pre-cum. On a whim, he ent and swiped his tongue over the head of Magnus’ cock, wanting to taste it. He liked how Magnus tasted so he did it again, lingering when Magnus’ hips bucked up, a huskier moan escaping his boyfriend. 

Meeting Magnus’ gaze, Alec slipped the head of Magnus’ dick into his mouth, thinking about what Magnus had done earlier. Sinking further down, he kept his eyes on Magnus to see if his boyfriend liked it. 

“Fuck, Alexander!” Magnus moaned when Alec kept on going. His eyes widened as he stared, he was almost buried to the hilt. “Wait, don’t stop, it’s amazing,” he muttered when Alec started pulling up.

Alec kept on going at Magnus’ words, glad he hadn’t got it wrong. He could feel Magnus slide into the back of his throat but he kept going when he realized he wasn’t going to choke. His eyes started watering when his nose hit Magnus’ short pubes so he pulled back, looking to Magnus.

“Are you okay? Did that hurt?” Magnus asked, cupping Alec’s jaw.

“No, it felt a little uncomfortable, like it shouldn’t be in there. But it didn’t hurt,” Alec shrugged.

“You don’t have a gag reflex?” Magnus asked.

“No, you get over it fast if you eat Izzy’s cooking,” Alec chuckled. He had learned to ignore that part of his body a long time ago so he could swallow his sister’s food down without gagging so he didn’t hurt her feelings.

When Magnus burst out laughing, Alec took his cock into his mouth again, remembering that he was supposed to be sucking. Taking his cues from Magnus, he started bobbing his head, sucking a little more of Magnus’ dick in with every plunge, gaining speed fast. Magnus seemed to like it when he went fast. 

Magnus just nodded his encouragement, unable to stop staring when Alec started deep throating him. His boyfriend was a natural at sucking cock. Not that he would say that out loud. A small wince escaped him when Alec’s teeth grazed his cock at one point but Alec took the hint and eased off with the teeth.

That had Magnus’ hips jerking up off the mattress, trying to chase Alec’s mouth. It was insanely hot. 

The lights started flickering again when a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, the rumble of thunder getting louder. The light spluttered a few times before dying completely. 

The next flash of lightning had Magnus looking down at Alec again, grinning when Alec didn’t seem to phased by the lack of light. Snapping his fingers, he sent out a couple of dozen balls of light to hang in the air around them, winking when Alec met his gaze in the light. 

Alec pulled off of Magnus’ dick to catch his breath, looking around at the small balls of light twinkling around them. They looked so pretty, romantic, he thought. He continued jerking Magnus’ dick as his eyes flicked back to his boyfriend.

“Can I make love to you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, wondering if he was pushing his luck. As nice as it was to be inside Alec’s mouth, he wanted Alec’s ass more. But he left it up to Alec to decide. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, we can move to the next step in our relationship when you’re ready,” he said when he saw the uncertain expression on Alec’s face. 

“It’s not that, I do want to,” Alec said, his hand stilling.

“But?” Magnus asked, hearing the pause in Alec’s reply.

“I’ve uh… I’ve… fingered myself a couple of times… I didn’t really like it,” Alec said, wincing at the memory.

Magnus took hold of Alec’s wrist, stopping his hand until it was still around his dick. “Did you hurt yourself?” he asked.

“I wasn’t very good at it. I heard you were supposed to get this big powerful orgasm but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get it,” Alec muttered, mortified at himself.

“It’s harder to give yourself a prostate orgasm. Did you use enough lube?” Magnus asked. When Alec just shrugged, he pulled Alec up between his legs until they were chest to chest to press his lips to Alec’s. “You hurt yourself,” he said.

“A bit. I expected it to be uncomfortable,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ neck.

“It’s not supposed to be. Sure, there’s some discomfort at the beginning but if you do it right, it can be very pleasurable. Don’t worry, no one gets it right the first couple of times, it takes a little while to get to know what you like,” Magnus said.

Alec pulled back to look into Magnus’ golden eyes, seeing that he was telling the truth. “Show me,” he said.

“You want me to try?” Magnus asked, smiling when Alec nodded.

“I trust you,” Alec said, pulling Magnus into a bruising kiss. If Magnus said it would feel good then he was willing to try again. He rolled them until he was on his back with Magnus between his legs.

Magnus pulled one of the pillows from next to Alec’s head and wedged it under Alec’s ass. “I want to kiss you, here,” he said, brushing his finger down Alec’s thigh. “And here,” he said, continuing the trail when Alec’s legs automatically fell open as wide as they’d go. Until he reached Alec’s asshole. “And here,” he said.

Alec almost forgot to breathe when Magnus’ finger brushed over his hole. Aside from the genuine desire that he saw in Magnus beautiful eyes, it felt good. All he could do was nod. He wanted it.

Magnus did exactly what he said he would, trailing soft kisses down Alec’s thighs, making them shake. When he reached Alec’s asshole, he pressed the lightest kiss to it, hiding his grin when Alec moaned and wriggled beneath him. Pouting his lips out, he did it again, brushing them lightly over Alec’s hole, again and again.

Alec was insanely hard, his asshole tingling with anticipation and need. A breathless gasp escaped him when Magnus’ tongue flicked over his hole. The warm, wet sensation had his fingers curling in the sheets, his hips jerking.

“More, fuck! Magnus, please,” Alec panted, unable to find an ounce of embarrassment in him. He was practically squirming under Magnus’ ministrations.

Magnus pushed the tip of his tongue into Alec’s body, conjuring a bottle of lube as he did. Just that tiny bit had his boyfriend fighting for air. He pulled back, eyes flicking up to Alec.

“Don’t stop. I can take it,” Alec said, levering himself up on his elbows to meet Magnus’ gaze. He needed more. Sure, it had felt like an intrusion but it wasn’t bad. It was… he liked it. 

Magnus worked his tongue deeper into Alec, going slowly to let his boyfriend get used to it. When Alec started to loosen a little, he started fucking Alec with his tongue, almost smirking when Alec started working with him. He used Alec’s noises as a guide, pulling back when Alec hissed, pressing deeper when his gorgeous man moaned. 

When Alec started fucking down properly, Magnus pulled his tongue out, hushing Alec when Alec whined for more. He slicked his fingers up and slid the middle one slowly into Alec’s clenching hole.

Alec grunted at the harder intrusion and at the cold sensation of Magnus pouring lube down the cleft of his ass. He thought it was a lot of lube but then again, it wasn’t hurting like it did when he’d tried it himself so he reasoned that it was probably needed. 

Alec felt full. Unbelievably full. There was a bit of pain but Magnus was going slowly, slightly twisting his fingers when he pulled out. He took deep breaths, breathing through it. It definitely didn’t hurt the way it had before.

Magnus opened Alec up slowly, being gentle, letting Alec get used to each movement. When he added a second finger, he leaned over Alec and claimed Alec’s lips, licking into Alec’s mouth to distract him. When Alec was busy kissing him back just as hard, he shot a pulse of magic into Alec’s prostate, helping to loosen him fully.

“Shit!” Alec mewled into Magnus’ mouth, shaking against his boyfriend’s body. The magic in his ass was like a vibration, singing across the sweet spot that he’d never been able to find on his own. “Again!” he muttered, his eyes rolling back when Magnus complied. 

Magnus started fingering Alec faster as he ramped the intensity up, smiling when Alec started fucking on and off his fingers with jerky moves of his hips. He kept going until Alec started clenching on his fingers.

“Is that okay?” Magnus asked, sending a small pulse of magic through Alec’s rim to light his nerves up.

“I need more. I’m ready,” Alec said, desperate for anything Magnus was willing to give him. He didn’t know if he was ready, not having enough experience to know if the deep need inside him meant that, but he wanted it. He knew Magnus would stop if it was too much anyway.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec and added more lube to Alec’s hole and to his dick. “Tell me if it hurts,” Magnus said as he teased the head of his cock in and out of Alec’s hole. When his boyfriend nodded, he pushed into Alec properly, going slow, knees buried deep in the mattress to try and control himself.

Alec took deep breaths, taking Magnus into his body. There was some pain as he was stretched wider but it was manageable and his boyfriend was going slowly anyway. He looked up into Magnus’ eyes when Magnus stopped, seeing the strain in the small tension lines around Magnus’ eyes.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked when he had a couple of inches inside Alec. He had his answer when Alec’s arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down into a kiss, Alec’s legs wrapping around his waist. Pulling back a little, he pushed into Alec again, going a little deeper, pushing another couple of inches in.

“More,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips. He couldn’t draw breath for anything louder. When Magnus gave him more, he clung on, clenching with each thrust of Magnus’ hips. His head fell back when Magnus’ thighs were pressed against him, knowing that Magnus was fully sheathed inside him. 

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, kissing Alec’s rune. He had to stop for a moment to gather himself, to stop himself from pulling all the way out and slamming back in. but he managed to calm himself. Just. 

“Does it feel good for you?” Alec asked, trying to imagine what it would feel like to be inside Magnus. He imagined it would feel amazing.

“You have no idea how good it feels, what I want to do to you like this,” Magnus said against Alec’s neck before he sucked a kiss into Alec’s rune again. “It feels amazing,” he said.

One of Alec’s hands slid down Magnus’ back to grab his ass, pulling him closer. He wanted Magnus to enjoy it, to do whatever it was Magnus wanted to do to him. When Magnus took the hint, he pulled his knees up a little higher out of some instinct, only knowing that it brought Magnus closer to him. 

Magnus fucked into Alec when Alec grabbed his ass, moaning just as loudly as Alec did. It felt too good to hold back. His rhythm built until he was fucking Alec as steadily as he could, mindful that it was Alec’s first time. His shadowhunter’s gorgeous, tight body, and the fact that Alec was trusting him with something so precious made him want to lose control and slow everything down in the same breath. 

Alec could feel Magnus hold back, a slight hesitation. It had him pressing kisses to Magnus’ neck and shoulder, knowing from when Magnus did it that it felt good. He trailed his lips up Magnus’ neck and jaw until their lips met, his tongue flicking over Magnus’ bottom lip.

A grin tugged at Alec’s lips when Magnus’ eyes opened and he saw that gorgeous golden color once more but he fought his grin to kiss his boyfriend. He was still stretched, well and truly, and there was a small amount of pain but seeing the pleasure on Magnus’ face and being so close to him made it all worth it.

“It will feel better if you touch yourself,” Magnus panted as he thrust deep inside Alec again. His arms were shaking from holding himself up but he pushed himself a little higher so Alec could reach between them. He nodded when Alec’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “You look so good when you touch yourself like that,” he murmured, barely able to drag his eyes away.

If Alec had any embarrassment left, he couldn’t find it in him. Not with the way Magnus watched him. He jerked his dick hard, setting his favorite pace, using his favorite grip, moaning louder when his pleasure doubled. 

Magnus supported himself on one hand and slid the other under Alec’s ass to lift him a fraction higher. Seeing Alec’s eyes widen, he knew that he had found Alec’s prostate. The knowledge had him speeding up, angling his own hips a little more to saw at it. 

The combination of friction on his cock and on his prostate had Alec’s pleasure building until it started pooling in his balls. His hand sped up, his hips moving in time with Magnus when he worked Magnus’ rhythm out so he could get more. 

Magnus silently urged Alec to cum, having to hold his own orgasm at bay. Judging by the sounds Alec was making, low, desperate moans, and the shake of Alec’s legs against his hips, he thought it probably wouldn’t be long. He was rewarded with Alec’s eyes screwing up, Alec’s hips rutting against him artlessly. 

Alec came hard, moaning into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus kissed him as he spilled into his own hand. He jerked himself through it, pulling his orgasm up from his metaphorical boots. He clenched down hard on Magnus dick, his eyes snapping open when he felt something warm bloom inside him. 

Magnus had cum the second Alec had started clenching, finally allowing himself to fill Alec’s ass up. He grunted the release out, having to stop kissing Alec to breathe through it. It was a powerful one.

“Did you cum inside me?” Alec asked, looking up into Magnus’ eyes.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think…” Magnus said, eyes widening at the question. 

“No, I liked it. I was just making sure,” Alec said, rushing to reassure his boyfriend. He hadn’t thought about the question, too excited by the thought of having Magnus’ cum inside him.

“Yeah, I did,” Magnus said, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Just for a moment, he had panicked. The hard, lingering kiss that Alec pressed to his lips distracted him, however. Using the kiss as a distraction of his own, he pulled out of Alec and slumped into his body, happy to lay between Alec’s legs. He never wanted to move from there again.

“That was amazing,” Alec said, tracing his fingers over Magnus’ shoulder and through his hair. He felt tired and fucked out and totally boneless. His asshole was a bit sore but he didn’t care. It would remind him what they’d done.

“You were amazing,” Magnus said, tilting his head up to look at Alec. His boyfriend looked like he was on another planet, eyes closed, a pretty smile on his beautiful lips. He loved that smile and was already eager to put it there again. After a good long sleep. 

When Magnus heard Alec’s breathing even out, he realized Alec had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed he’d worn his boyfriend out. 

Cleaning them and the bed up with magic, Magnus sent a quick message to the Institute to say that Alec was with him before shuffling onto the mattress next to Alec. A slow smile spread over his face when Alec curled into his side. He was pretty sure he heard Alec mutter the word, “I love you,” in his sleep.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair before sleep claimed him too, meaning each word. 


	22. Amore et Desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec runs a successful sex toy company with his siblings. After reading several awful reviews about their products, he decides he wants to meet the bloggers behind those reviews. He isn't prepared for The Bane of His Existence though.
> 
> Based on the prompt by Superficial Peasant on twitter: Alec is the CEO of a luxury adult toy company. Magnus runs a product review blog and his frisky reviews of Alec's products catch Alec's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't asked for by Superficial Peasant but I knew I needed to add this to the challenge. Thankfully, she said yes. It got away from me a little bit.
> 
> Tags; AU, CEO!Alec, Blogger!Magnus, Sex Toys, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, HandJobs, Stimulation, A Couple of Thirsty Hoes, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.
> 
> As this is a gift for someone, I'll be posting it as a separate chapter too so I can give Superficial Peasant the proper credit for it. If you like, you can pop over to that one and give it a kudos. It will be posted in the Shadowhunters Smutty One-shots series. Also, head over to SPs archive to check her fics out. They are awesome. You can also follow her on twitter if you don't already. I'm sure she would be cool with it.

Izzy walked into her brother’s office to find Alec sat at his desk, glaring at his computer. 

“Please tell me you aren’t reading the review pages again?” she asked, taking in his expression. The slight nod he aimed her way had her sighing. “Why? Why do you do it to yourself?”

They had started their luxury adult toy company, _Amore et Desiderio,_ ten years previously, along with their brother, Jace, and had risen to the top of the market fast because of their excellent products. However, after adding a feedback section to the website three years previously, Alec had become obsessed with reading the reviews. From one customer in particular.

“We own the company, Iz. It’s up to us to make sure our products are good. I don’t want to put my name to shitty products. Do you?” Alec asked, scrolling down the page. 

He’d had the tech guy who was in charge of their website compile all of the reviews from the bane of his existence into one file and was combing through them. The reviewer literally called himself,  _ ‘The Bane of Your Existence’ _ . A more apt handle had never been chosen. The guy was a royal pain in his ass. 

On more than one occasion, Alec had been tempted to dip into the customer records to find out who the guy was but as Jace had pointed out, it would be a massive breach of data protection that could land them with a huge lawsuit so he had stopped himself. Just. 

“Look at this. Look what he said about the new vibrator,” Alec said, turning his screen so Izzy could read the latest review.

**_The Bane of Your Existence_ **

_ Two out of five! _

_ While the color, material, and sleek design are pleasing to the eye, the awful vibrations are anything but, to the prostate. There was so much hype over this newest vibrator that I bought it the second it went on sale. Sadly, I’ve seen old ladies run for the bus in less time than it took me to cum from this. _

“It’s bullshit! Your design was flawless. I know for a  _ fact _ that vibrator is powerful. I tested…” Alec trailed off, his cheeks heating up slightly when Izzy pulled a face at him.

“Tmi, big brother,” Izzy grimaced. As Head of Quality Control, her brother was a perfectionist. They paid their product testers a lot of money and he was still testing them out himself. “Maybe he got a faulty one. Have a word with your team,” she said. 

“I will. We can’t afford more of these,” Alec said, gesturing at the review page on his computer. “I swear, he’s out to ruin us. We sell luxury products, not cheap dollar store crap. He’s driving customers away. Someone replied saying they were going to buy it but after reading his review they changed their mind,” he huffed, scrolling through more of the reviews.

“Why do you always focus on the bad ones he writes. There are plenty of good ones,” Izzy said, shaking her head at her brother.

“Because our reputation is what keeps the company going. And he’s trashing it!” Alec muttered.

“Our quality is what keeps us going. We sell good products, Alec. Most of his reviews are good. Look at these.  _ ‘They should call this small but powerful vibe the pocket rocket, it was like someone lit a fuse under my balls’ _ and, _ ‘I had to wipe my cum off the walls’ _ ,” Izzy quoted with a grin, pointing out just a couple of the five-star reviews from the same customer. 

“All it takes is one person to ruin us. And look at the likes he gets for his reviews. He’s gathered himself a following,” Alec muttered.

Each review had the option for other customers to rate the review and reply with a comment if the other customers found it helpful. The guy didn’t have one review that didn’t have at least 3k likes. 

“Some of them are funny,” Izzy said, clicking on one of her favorites. It was a sad fact for her love life that a decent Saturday night was sitting alone in her apartment with ice cream and wine, reading the reviews. 

“Look what he said about the nipple clamps we brought out in the first quarter of the year,” Izzy said, unable to help the chuckle that escaped her. Even if it was one of her designs the guy had trashed. 

**_The Bane of Your Existence_ **

_ One out of five. _

_ I could flick my nipples for free and would get more pleasure from it.  _

_ Waste of money. _

“I didn’t see that one!” Alec growled, scrolling through the replies to the comment. 

“ _ Just as funny as your blog. Your reviews always cheer me up _ ,” Izzy read out loud, groaning when Alec’s head snapped up. Great, another thing for him to obsess over.

“He has a blog?” Alec said, furiously searching through the replies. There were more mentions of the blog but no website address.

“Alec, don’t…” Izzy trailed off. It was already too late. Alec was already pulling google up.

Alec typed; ‘The Bane of Your Existence + reviews + blog’, into the search bar. Hundreds of results came up but the third website caught his eye,  _ The Roberts & Bane Blog - reviews _ . Clicking on the website, his eyes narrowed.

“There are two of them, look.  _ Magnus Bane, 31, and Maia Roberts, 28, live in Brooklyn, NY. An honest review of all things kinky and wonderful,” _ Alec read out loud from the introduction before his eyes dropped to the chart that was the main focus of the page. 

Roberts and Bane had listed their top ten adult stores and given them ratings. Each online store was rated out of five for its packaging, discretion, products, customer service, and price ranges. Upon scrolling to the bottom of the page, a loud groan escaped Alec. The website had over 900k subscribers and the counter was growing as he looked on. 

“Look, we’re second on the list. We’ve obviously done something right. They scored us 21 out of 25. We beat LoveHoney,” Izzy said, beaming with pride. It always made her smile when they beat out the competition that had been established for decades before they’d come along.

“It’s not number one though, is it? Anne Summers is. I bet Jaqueline Gold is cackling away in her Surrey mansion,” Alec said, glaring at the British company that had beaten them to the top spot with 24 out of 25. The woman who had founded the company was nice but she was one of their biggest competitors.

“She probably doesn’t even know this website exists,” Izzy scoffed, her eyes flicking up from the screen when Alec’s office door opened, to see Jace entering the room.

“Who? What website?” Jace asked. He crossed the room and dropped a box of dildos and lube on Alec’s desk to see what they were looking at.

“Jaqueline Gold. It’s a review blog for adult stores,” Izzy said, showing Jace the website.

“I don’t know, she might. She’s usually on the ball. And those are some big brand names. These two obviously have a lot of clout,” Jace muttered, looking at the adverts on the website. Companies like that didn’t advertise on small fry review blogs.

Alec scrolled back to the top of the page and clicked on the ‘contact us’ link. Finding two email addresses, he opened his email in a second window and began typing. He couldn’t be sued for breach of data protection if he contacted them from their public website.

“What are you doing?” Izzy asked, her eyes widening in alarm as she watched her brother type. Her eyes snapped to Jace when he started laughing, a shit-eating grin plastered over Jace’s face.

“I’m getting us that top spot,” Alec said, hitting send. “A tour of head office and a sneak peek at the upcoming products might soften them up a bit. Who knows, they might even agree to test some of the products out,” he said, sitting back in his chair to wait for a reply from one of the bloggers.

**

“Stop shuffling,” Izzy said to Alec three days later, raising an eyebrow at her brother until he clasped his hands behind his back. 

They were waiting for their guests in the foyer of their head office. Alec would have preferred a morning meeting but Mr. Bane and Miss. Roberts had agreed to meet them at 4.30 in the afternoon. With only a half-hour until their staff started leaving, they wouldn’t have time to show the bloggers how well their team worked. Luckily, a few of them had agreed to stay late.

“That must be them,” Jace said when a man and woman pushed through the rotating doors, straightening his navy blue suit jacket and black tie. He hated wearing ties but Izzy had insisted. There was nothing wrong with his usual shirt and pants combo but she was right, they needed to impress these people.

“I wonder if they’re a couple?” Jace said. They seemed close.

“God, I hope not,” Alec muttered before he could stop himself. The woman was pretty but the guy…  _ Hot. He’s so fucking hot. He’s an asshole but he’s hot _ ! His brain yelled at him, going into meltdown. 

The guy that approached them was wearing black Doc-Martens, a pair of fitted black pants, an olive green button-down that went beautifully with his golden skin tone and a thigh-length black silk bomber jacket. His hair was spiked and his face made up with green eyeshadow and black liner. He also had a flash of green in his bangs.

“Me too,” Izzy muttered, practically wiping the drool off her chin. The woman who strode confidently toward them had a pair of brown biker boots on with a saffron yellow suede mini-skirt, a brown leather jacket and a black t-shirt, the word ‘Yes?’ Emblazoned on it. Her gorgeous natural curls hung loosely around her face, which was makeup-free and looked all the more beautiful for it. 

“Jesus, could the two of you be any more obvious? Seriously, put your tongues away,” Jace asked his siblings, they were gawping at the pair. When neither of them moved, he stepped forward with his hand raised. 

“Magnus and Maia? I’m Jace, Head of Sales and Marketing. This is my sister, Izzy, Head of Product Development and our Lead Product Developer, and My brother, Alec, Head of Quality Control. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us,” Jace said, shaking their hands in turn.

“The pleasure is all mine… ours. All ours,” Magnus said. He was shaking hands with the blonde but he was talking to Alec. Eyes flicking up and down Alec’s body in an obvious elevator stare, he stepped forward to shake the guy’s hand. He loved a guy in an expensive suit. A light gray three-piece suit that showed his pretty hazel eyes off perfectly.

“Pleasure,” Alec said, letting his eyes rove freely before they settled on Magnus’ gorgeous brown eyes. The tiny portion of his brain that still worked was trying to remind him of all of Magnus’ snarky reviews but the rest of his brain was gagging that part and shoving it into a dark corner, throwing a blanket over it. Mr. Bane was gorgeous. And flirty.

“Thank you for having us,” Maia said, letting go of Jace’s hand so she could take Izzy’s hand in her own. She couldn’t look away from Izzy’s full, bright red lips or beautiful eyes, unsure of which she liked more.

Maia’s hand tingled when Izzy slid one perfectly manicured hand into hers, Izzy’s hand lingering. Dragging her eyes away from the woman’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she gazed appreciatively at the skin-tight navy blue pencil dress and black Pvc pumps Izzy wore. Izzy’s dress clung to her gorgeous curves, leaving her to wonder what she looked like naked.

“Any time,” Izzy grinned, licking her lips when Maia didn’t let go of her hand immediately.  _ Any time, any place, any position, _ she thought. The woman was a goddess.

“Okay…” Jace muttered, staring at his siblings and their guests. He didn’t know who was drooling more. “If you’d like to follow me?” he asked, gesturing to the elevators. He led the group onto the closest one.

“With Christmas coming, we’re about to launch our newest campaign, _ ‘A Very Kinky Christmas’ _ ,” Jace said, standing in the middle of the group, trying to cut through the sexual tension. He was surrounded by people who didn’t even try to hide their flirtatious looks and smirks. And two of them were his siblings. He’d seen his siblings flirt before but both were practically eye-fucking their guests. 

Jace wondered if maybe he could use that to his advantage. So he began the long-ass sales pitch he’d prepared.

“If you’re interested, we can offer some great discount codes for your subscribers. We think they’ll like our advent calenders. 25 naughty presents, one to be opened each day. The aim is for couples to ‘cum’ together this Christmas, use the gifts to spice their sex lives up. We have seven brand new products going into the set and the rest are made up of our most popular products,” Jace said, wondering if Magnus and Maia were even listening.

“Each calendar comes with a manual too. It’s designed to instruct and educate our customers on how to get the most out of their bedtime adventures and prompts them to try new things that they otherwise wouldn’t. There are games included in the manual too and our top ten sexual positions for them to try,” Jace continued. Probably in vein.

“Who came up with manual?” Magnus asked, eyes flicking to Alec. When Jace claimed the credit, he pouted a little. He had hoped Alec would say it was him. He wouldn’t mind one of those calendars himself. They actually sounded like fun.

“The discount codes sound good. Although we can’t endorse your company, you have to understand. The whole point of the blog is to give impartial opinions,” Magnus said, dragging his eyes away from Alec’s penetrating hazel gaze. 

“Of course. We wouldn’t dream of asking you to. No strings attached, of course. Let’s call it a gift in the spirit of the holidays,” Jace said, smiling politely when they exited the elevator on the first floor. He gave them a tour of their marketing department, showing Magnus and Maia the mockups for their holiday campaign before showing them around the tech hub that was in charge of the website. 

“That concludes my part of the tour. Alec and Izzy will take it from here,” Jace said when they had circled his floor and returned to the elevators. “It was nice meeting you both, please enjoy the rest of the tour,” he said, shaking each of their guest’s hands once more before departing.

“Izzy, why don’t you show Maia your lab?” Alec said when Jace returned to his office. When his sister met his gaze, a silent question on her face, he gestured for Izzy to take Maia up to her floor with emphatic nods of his head behind Magnus and Maia’s backs.

“Your lab? That sounds so interesting. And scientific. I’d love to see it,” Maia said, grinning when Izzy’s gaze snapped back to her. “Do you design all of the products?” she asked, shuffling a little closer.

“No, not all of them. Alec actually designed a couple and I have a team. It’s a group effort,” Izzy said casually.

“Don’t listen to her. She’s being modest. My sister is a genius,” Alec said, pushing Maia and Izzy toward the second elevator.

Magnus winked at Maia when she linked her arm through Izzy’s and stepped onto the elevator. He’d seen that look on his friend’s face before. When the doors closed behind them, he turned to Alec.

“What do you have for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, smirking when a whistful expression flitted across Alec’s face.

_ My dick _ , Alec thought. “Alexander?” he asked instead.

“I did my research before we came here today,” Magnus shrugged. He preferred Alexander to Alec, he thought it suited the guy more.

Alec stared at the way Magnus’ jacket clung to Magnus’ broad shoulders and thick arms when Magnus shrugged, the gesture drawing his eyes there. Shaking himself off, he called another elevator to take them to his floor. 

“I’m taking you up to my floor,” Alec said, offering for Magnus to proceed him onto the elevator when it arrived.

“I have a confession to make,” Alec said when he pressed the button for the top floor before turning to Magnus. “I found your website through the review page on our website. I’ve read some of your reviews and I know that you don’t like some of the products so I thought I’d show you our quality department,” he said.

“It isn’t a case of not liking your products. I simply give my opinion on whether they are right for  _ me _ . The majority of your stock is good. But there are those few things that aren’t,” Magnus said. Even though the elevator was empty, he still stood close to Alec. Close enough to see the different colors in Alec’s irises. They were pretty.

“That’s why we added the review page. So that we can improve things. We strive for excellence here and we don’t like selling sub-par products. Every bit of feedback helps,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze head-on. 

“Believe me, I’ve had a  _ lot _ of fun with your products. A lot. It’s rare that you sell anything sub-par,” Magnus said, smirking when he thought about just how much fun he’d had.

Alec couldn’t help it if his eyes flicked down, following the progress of Magnus’ tongue as it flicked across his bottom lip. Or if he watched Magnus’ teeth bite into his bottom lip. He certainly couldn’t help his body’s reaction when a tiny noise, that was almost lost to the ding of the elevator, escaped Magnus. He wanted to hear more noises. The elevator doors opened, breaking the spell Magnus seemed to be putting him under.

Shaking himself off, Alec led Magnus out of the elevator, starting the tour with the testing rooms. Luckily, he had managed to convince a few of his team to stick around for some demonstrations.

“Everything is tested rigorously. If there’s a situation these toys can be put through, we think of it here first,” Alec said, letting Magnus wander through the room. 

Magnus shook his head, watching as whips were stretched and set fire to. A machine tested a flogger on a post over and over again. Restraints were stretched to the max to see what point they would break at, if at all. Spreader bars were put into vices and weights were hung from them to test their strength.

Vibrators were dropped into tanks of water and from great heights. Dildos were placed on a machine that fucked them into fake assholes and pussies at alarming speeds. At the next station, those rubber pussies and assholes where being pulled and stretched to see how much force the rubber could take before it tore. People were even flogging a table with a paddle to see how hard they could hit with it before it became damaged. 

Magnus didn’t have enough eyeballs to look at everything. It was like a smorgasbord of sex toys, a buffet of pleasure-inducing implements. Some of the things he recognized as purchases he himself had made. Others were new. The majority of them were a huge turn on.

“So what happens if the products aren’t up to scratch?” Magnus asked when he joined Alec by the door. He had no doubt that every product was put through its paces. Or a sample of them at least.

“They go to the rejects room,” Alec said, leading Magnus next door. “This is where all of the products end up if they don’t do what they are supposed to. But that doesn’t mean they’re no good. We have a team that works in here to see if any of them can be repurposed.”

“Repurposed? How can you repurpose sex toys?” Magnus chuckled, noting that the room, empty of people, had work stations set up in there. It was a large room, shelves surrounding the walls that were stuffed with every type of toy imaginable.

“How do you think the fleshlight was invented?” Alec asked, leading Magnus out of the room. They walked close enough for him to smell Magnus’ cologne. Something about it made him want to move closer and inhale more of it.

Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow at Alec when the guy didn’t elaborate.

“Those fake pussies and assholes back there. The inventor of the fleshlight was some guy sitting in his mom’s basement. He took one and cut it up to try and make it pocket-sized. He basically stuffed it into a tube and fucked it,” Alec said, laughing when Magnus stared at him. 

“Or the modern-day sex-machine, not to be confused with the Victorian era sex machines,” Alec continued as he led Magnus down the hall. “A woman took a dildo and tied it to a broom handle which she then rigged to a bicycle. She had her husband peddle the bicycle and fuck her silly with it. Obviously, those things have been refined since then…”

“I get it,” Magnus laughed. The more Alec talked, the more he liked him. It was rare to find people that were willing to talk about sex so candidly, especially with people they didn’t know. “What’s in there?” he asked when Alec bypassed a room.

“The viewing room,” Alec said, back peddling to open the door for Magnus. “It doesn’t look exciting, does it?” he smirked.

“Is it like a security office?” Magnus asked, noting the banks of screens, all of them turned off.

Alec beckoned with one finger, leading Magnus into the next room down the hall. “It’s CCTV and audio for these rooms,” Alec said, flicking the light on.

Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed when Alec led him into a bedroom. It was nice, with solid cherry wood furniture. Bed, armoire, chests of drawers. It was even decorated nicely, the walls deep green with soft rugs on the floor. But it was a bedroom. In the middle of a corporate building.

“These are different kinds of test rooms,” Alec grinned, letting Magnus look around. “This is where we test out products after they’ve gone through safety tests. We found that clinical white walls and a bed in the middle of the room kind of soured the mood so we had twelve of these rooms furnished to imitate actual bedrooms for our product testers,” he said, following Magnus.

Magnus poked into the drawers which were all empty. There was a tray on one of the nightstands with various bottles and tubes on it and a large bowl of condoms. Picking up a tube of something called Slip and Slide Gel, he found that it was a type of lube.

“New product,” Alec said, taking the tube to squirt some gel onto Magnus hand before dropping the tube on the nightstand.

Magnus rubbed the lube between his fingers. He could see why it was called Slip and Slide. It wasn’t sticky at all, his fingers sliding smoothly together. When he looked up at Alec, he realized how close they were standing. 

“We predict that will be our best-seller,” Alec said, running his finger through the lube on Magnus’ upturned hand. “It’s safe to use with condoms and to ingest too, great for rimming and blowjobs,” he said, sucking it off his finger, grinning when Magnus tasted some too.

“So people use the products in here?” Magnus asked, unconsciously shuffling a little closer to Alec. Seeing the guy suck his finger like that was doing things to him. The lube tasted like strawberry. Actual strawberry, not the nasty sugary shit that some lubes tasted like. “And other people watch them?” he asked when Alec nodded.

“Of course. How would we know what the product does for people if we don’t monitor their reactions and analyze our findings?” Alec asked, leading Magnus out of the room. On the way to his office, he opened a few more doors, showing Magnus more bedrooms. “Don’t worry, they know they’re being recorded. They agree to it and get paid a lot of money for that reason,” he said when he saw the surprise on Magnus’ face.

Alec looked up when he heard a commotion behind him, waving his team off when he saw they were leaving. He led Magnus into his office and offered the guy a seat. Pulling a bottle out of his desk drawer, he also offered Magnus a whiskey as he took his own seat.

“What are these?” Magnus asked, gesturing to a large bowl of toys on Alec’s desk as he accepted the glass Alec handed him. It was the good stuff.

“New products. I thought you might like to have a look,” Alec replied, watching as Magnus started picking the objects up. His body didn’t react when Magnus flicked a vibrator on or when Magnus placed a ball gag in his mouth. Not at all.

Magnus removed the gag, dropping it on the desk when something new caught his eye. “What is this? Some type of OhMiBod?” he asked. The item had a thin rubber sheaf, that looked like a condom with a small flat pad attached to the underside of it. The sheaf was a little small but it was extremely stretchy, making him think it could be used for any size dick. A ‘one size fits all’.

“That is  _ not _ an OhMiBod,” Alec growled unable to stop himself. Just the mention of that name had him slinging his drink back.

“Okay…?” Magnus asked, dropping the toy into the bowl. It was intriguing and he was dying to try it out. He hadn’t expected the heat in Alec’s voice, however. Sipping his drink, he tried to think of a change of subject.

“I’ve always been curious about your company. Why sex toys? And why do you run this company with your siblings?” Magnus asked. It was the best he could come up with.

Alec sighed, refilling his glass and Magnus’ when his guest drained his glass. “To answer your first question… did you know that my sister invented the OhMiBod?” he asked, screwing the cap back on the bottle but meeting Magnus’ gaze.

“She did?” Magnus asked, thoroughly confused. As far as he was aware, a husband and wife duo had created it.

“Izzy studied engineering in school. Unable to find any… satisfactory toys… for her and her girlfriend... she decided to invent one. It turns out that drawing the designs up and writing out a list of components on a napkin at a bar at 3 AM wasn’t such a good idea,” Alec said. He hated telling the story. As comfortable as he was talking about sex any other time, he’d rather not talk about his sister’s love life.

“What happened?” Magnus asked. He could already imagine the answer.

“Her girlfriend stole the design, patented it in her name and sold it to a tech couple for a pittance. The couple then made a lot of money with it. Something that small and powerful was bound to sell. It also turns out that writing your name on the napkin doesn’t count as a patent in a court of law,” Alec said dryly.

“That sucks,” Magnus said, seeing why Alec had been angry at the mention of the name. Izzy had probably lost out on millions. Not that they needed to worry about that now. The Lightwoods were  _ rich _ . He picked the toy up again, slipping his finger into the sheath as he looked for an on-switch.

“But that led to us forming the company. We were each left a small inheritance from our grandparents. It was obvious Izzy had a knack for inventing sex toys and Jace was already studying sales and marketing. I started studying business and we pooled our money to buy our first store. It took off and here we are,” Alec said, watching Magnus play with the toy.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Alec pulled up an app and switched the toy on remotely, laughing when Magnus jumped.

Magnus stared at the toy that flared to life, still wrapped around his finger. When he looked up, as the vibrations rose, he realized Alec was controlling it, turning it higher.

“Fuck!” Magnus muttered, staring at the toy. His dick hardened in his pants. “Your sister obviously knows what she’s doing,” he breathed, his eyes widening further when the vibrations shot up once more. He realized that the small vibrating pad on the underside would sit directly over the glans in the head of his cock if he were to put it on.

“Actually, that’s one of mine. My sister isn’t the only creative one. Though, she perfected what I came up with,” Alec said, passing his phone to Magnus who soon got the hang of the app. “There are three versions. This one, which, as you might have guessed, slides onto the cock. There’s another one that is worn like a ring and a third is built into a strapon for pegging.”

“It’s powerful,” Magnus muttered, clicking on a musical note icon on the app. The vibe started pulsing to the beat when,  _ High For This _ , started playing on the phone. 

The deep base of the song made Magnus’ entire body react. A shudder ran up his spine. The sensations from the vibrations from the toy pooled in his balls. Even his nipples hardened beneath his shirt. Just imagining those vibrations on the glans of his cock head turned his breathing shallow.

“It’s a prototype but it’s for you, actually. I invented it with you in mind,” Alec said. When Magnus’ eyes widened, he elaborated. “Some of your reviews said that several of our vibrators weren’t powerful enough so I wanted to make one that would blow your balls off.”

Pulling one of his desk drawers out, Alec took out a vibrator and laid it on the desk. Sleek, sheathed in a mint-green colored rubber. “I think you got a faulty one of these, by the way,” he said.

Magnus picked the green vibrator up and flicked it on. It was powerful. Nothing like the toy that still vibrated away on his finger but a lot more powerful than the one he had received.

“That was what the new vibe was supposed to be like. We had a few complaints and after investigating, we found that one of the first batches was faulty,” Alec said. He took a brand new one in a box out of his drawer and handed it to Magnus. “So this is a replacement for your broken one.”

“Both of these are for me?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec nodded.  _ Not a bad haul, _ he thought, fiddling with the app a little more, swinging through a couple of songs to test the features. 

“The replacement I can understand but why this?” Magnus asked, switching the sheath toy off.

“I didn’t just invite you here to show you around. I want to offer you a job. Maia too if she wants it,” Alec said, sitting back in his chair.

“What, as a product tester? Let you record me getting off?” Magnus chuckled, surreptitiously scrolling to Alec’s contacts to try and memorize the guy’s number. When he didn’t receive an answer, his head snapped up. “You’re being serious?” he asked, seeing the expression on Alec’s face.

“Of course. You obviously know what feels good. And you test these products anyway. You might as well get paid for it,” Alec shrugged, grinning when he saw how thrown Magnus was. It was a far cry from Magnus’ confident reviews.

“I already get paid for it… the adverts on our blog…” Magnus started.

“Probably generate plenty of income. But what if those deals fall through or the companies go bust? What if they go with a competitor of yours?” Alec asked, standing up to circle the desk. He perched himself on the edge in front of Magnus, arms folded. “Think about it. Here you’ll have a comfortable work environment, a steady income that is ridiculously high. And you’ll get to have orgasms for a living. You’ll get to use products like this for a living.”

Alec took his phone and switched the toy on, again, punching combinations into the app to vary the speed and intensity of the pulses. He watched how Magnus reacted to the toy, reacting himself. It was a hot piece of tech. Literally. 

“Maybe you could be tempted to have a trial run? Everyone has gone and the cameras can remain off. There are a lot of things here that you can play with and there’s plenty of comfortable rooms down the hallway,” Alec said, ramping the vibrations up.

Magnus stared at Alec. The guy was dead serious. His eyes flicked down to the toy when it sped up. It was ridiculously powerful and a lot quieter than he would have expected. 

“You want me to just wander down the hallway and use this to get myself off?” Magnus asked, looking up into Alec’s eyes. The guy was close enough for him to touch if he wanted to. He did want to but he wasn’t a caveman so he restrained himself. Though, the vibrations that pulsed through his finger made that difficult to do.

“If you want to try one out, this is the one you need,” Alec said, taking a different version out of the bowl on the desk beside him, the ring version, and handing it to Magnus. “You can massage your cock with it or tease your asshole with it. Hell, you could wear one on each hand and do both at the same time. They’re very versatile,” he grinned, eyes flicking over the rings that adorned Magnus’ fingers.

“Why can’t I use the original?” Magnus asked breathlessly as he slid the ring onto his pinky.

Unable to help the small chuckle that escaped him, Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and took the ring off Magnus’ pinky. He slid it onto Magnus’ pointer finger instead, settling it just above Magnus’ first knuckle, around his black polished nail. The small vibration pad sat against the pad of Magnus’ finger.

Magnus almost moaned when Alec slid the ring on and switched it on with his phone. This was too much, this hot guy demonstrating sex toys for him.

“Because the original is for two people. The ring is for self-pleasure,” Alec murmured, eyes flicking down to Magnus’ crotch for a moment before he met Magnus’ gaze once more. The guy was hard, an obvious bulge in his tight pants. 

“The ring feels just as good as the sheath. It’s amazing on the nipples or for teasing your rim. And don’t get me started on how good it feels on the glans in the head of your cock or on your p-spot. All the versions are like that,” Alec said breathlessly. He had tested it rigorously. Just to be sure of the quality and was already working on a strap that would hold it in place on the finger so it could be used internally without getting lost.

Magnus squirmed in his seat. His pants felt way too tight, caging his aching cock in. Perhaps he wouldn’t be so hard if Alec had looked away while explaining all the uses for the ring but he hadn’t. Alec had looked him right in the eye, the guy’s voice low and gravelly. And those vibrations were still pulsing through his finger. He could only imagine what they felt like on his cock.

Alec’s cock twitched spasmodically in his pants, his eyes following the gesture when Magnus’ legs parted a little. Probably to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. Magnus’ pants were tight and left little to the imagination.

Taking Magnus’ hand in his, Alec moved slowly, giving Magnus a chance to stop him if it was unwanted. When Magnus made no such move, refusing to look away, Alec dragged Magnus’ pointer finger, and the ring, up the underside of Magnus’ cock through the material of his pants.

“Fuck!” Magnus breathed, the word shuddering out of him. The vibrations through his pants had his body automatically curving forward over their joined hands, his thighs jerking, hard. His eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Alec did it again, pressing harder, running it over his balls too, this time.

“See? Powerful,” Alec grinned, his hand lingering for a moment at the head of Magnus’ cock before he lifted Magnus’ finger. 

Magnus spluttered, fighting for breath. When he had the strength to lift his head, he found Alec watching him intently. Letting his eyes flick to Alec’s cock, displayed perfectly by Alec’s light gray suit, he saw that he wasn’t the only one affected. Alec’s dick looked pretty solid, stretching the crotch of Alec’s suit pants.

“I’m not quite sure how this works. I think I need a proper demonstration,” Magnus said, following Alec’s tongue when it darted across Alec’s bottom lip. Alec’s lips were plump and looked thoroughly kissable. And like they would cushion his cock perfectly if he were to slide it into Alec’s mouth.

“Well, we do aim to give our customers what they want,” Alec said, pressing Magnus’ finger down again for a moment at the head of Magnus’ cock. When a husky moan escaped Magnus, he relieved the pressure and tugged Magnus to his feet. Taking his phone and Magnus’ hand, he led Magnus from the room.

Magnus ensured he grabbed the sheath toy before following Alec. He could barely walk from the bulge in his pants. And the sight of Alec’s firm ass didn’t help. He happily followed when Alec entered the bedroom that they had looked around earlier. 

Alec flicked the light on and let go of Magnus’ hand to shrug his jacket off. Dropping it on the closest chest of drawers, his tie soon followed. 

“I’m going to give you step by step instructions on how to use it,” Alec said, loosening the top few buttons on his shirt before rolling his sleeves up. “Step one, lose the clothes,” he grinned, turning to see the corner of Magnus’ lips quirk up. 

Magnus pursed his lips to stop the grin that wanted to split his face in two. Trying to ignore how hard he was just from seeing Alec roll his sleeves up like that, he pretended to deliberate. Before shrugging his own jacket off. It didn’t take long for the rest of his clothes to follow. Though, he slowed down when he caught Alec watching him intently.

Alec didn’t bother trying to pretend he wasn’t watching. Every scrap of material that pooled around Magnus’ feet revealed a new part of his body. He didn’t know if he liked Magnus’ thick arms or smooth chest or firm thighs more. Images of those thighs wrapped around his head or his waist had his dick aching.

To distract himself, Alec moved over to the nightstand. Grabbing a few condoms and a tube of Slip and Slide, he turned to find Magnus tugging his boxers off. The sight of Magnus’ hard dick made him want to rip his own clothes off. Or fall to his knees and stuff it in his mouth. Or ass. 

“What’s step two?” Magnus asked, kicking his boxers off. He let Alec look, refraining from twirling on the spot so Alec could check his ass out too. 

“Step two is you get on the bed,” Alec said with a grin. “On your back, legs open,” he instructed when Magnus crawled on the bed. The grin widened when Magnus looked at him over his shoulder while Magnus was still on his hands and knees, displaying his asshole shamelessly.

Magnus was a little disappointed that step two didn’t involve Alec getting naked too. But he didn’t complain. He simply did as he was told, resting with his head on a pillow, happily opening his legs. When Alec climbed on the bed between his legs he wanted to reach up and wrap his hand around Alec’s neck to tug him down for a kiss but he managed to restrain himself. Maybe that was step three. He took the condom Alec offered him and rolled it on.

Alec inspected every inch that Magnus displayed for him, eyes flicking from the veins in Magnus’ arms to his smooth, firm chest to his hard abs. Finally settling on Magnus’ covered cock and his balls. His tongue flicked across his lips to wet them, his dick giving an interested lurch when Magnus opened his legs a little wider.

Alec flicked the cap of the tube of Slip and Slide open and poured it in a pattern over Magnus body, trailing the gel from Magnus right nipple to his left, over his abs, across the bottom of Magnus’ abdomen, up and down Magnus’ inner thighs and finally over Magnus’ balls and cock. Adding a squirt to Magnus’ perineum, he tossed the tube aside. For now.

Magnus dropped the sheath toy on the bed, in plain sight, watching Alec’s eyes flick to it. “You did say that that was for two people,” he grinned. The gel was cool on his skin but not cold. Goosebumps still broke out on his body but that was due to the fact that Alec was giving him a once over again.

“I did,” Alec said, eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’ gaze. Magnus’ eyes really were the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. Shaking himself off, he unlocked his phone again and clicked onto the playlist, scrolling back up to  _ High For This _ . “Start at your right nipple and follow the trail,” he said, setting the vibrations to low.

The ring was still firmly in place on Magnus’ finger so he did as Alec said, flicking the small vibrator over his right nipple. The low vibrations sang through his skin, making his cock twitch. They weren’t all that powerful at first but seeing Alec watch him had him doing it again, swirling his fingertip around the stiff bud.

“You have to press a little harder than that,” Alec said, resting his finger over the top of Magnus’. He flicked Magnus’ finger over his stiff nipple, pressing it down as he did. The small, husky noise in the back of Magnus’ throat was hot. 

Alec continued to press Magnus’ finger down, the pressure starting light as he pushed Magnus’ finger across his chest. When he reached Magnus’ other nipple, he used their joined fingers to drag the vibrator over the sensitive skin around the stiff bud. Hearing Magnus’ soft noises grow more desperate, he pressed down a little harder as he flicked the vibrator over Magnus’ nerves.

“So strong,” Magnus muttered, pushing into the touch. His eyes flicked open when he heard a tap to see Alec fiddling with his phone. With a few clicks, the vibrations grew stronger. He didn’t need Alec’s guidance to trail the vibrator over his abs but the way Alec pressed his finger down, setting the pace and pressure was hot so he let Alec have control.

Alec’s grin widened as their fingers moved over Magnus’ firm six-pack. His own fingers flicked out, two of them resting either side of Magnus’ finger so he could feel Magnus’ skin for himself. The lube made the slide smooth, even over the dips and valleys of Magnus’ stomach. He only drooled a little, shuffling closer between Magnus’ legs. 

Forcing himself to focus, Alec trailed Magnus’ finger across the bottom of his stomach, swirling their fingers in a circle when Magnus let out a husky moan. He pressed harder over the obviously sensitive spot below Magnus’ navel, memorizing the location for later. 

Magnus’ breathing turned shallow when the vibrations shot through the sensitive spot on his stomach, his ass lifting off the mattress to get more of it, even as his back arched to get away from the strong sensation. He didn’t know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or beg for more when Alec moved on.

Alec trailed their joined fingers over Magnus’ right hip and up his inner thigh. Seeing Magnus’ eyes roll under his lids, he lingered around the crease of Magnus’ groin, breathing heavily when Magnus jerked toward their fingers, as though Magnus was trying to get the vibrator on his dick. Showing no mercy, he dragged their fingers up and down the crease. Before moving on.

With a grin splitting his face, Alec went straight for Magnus’ inner thigh, swirling their fingers through the gel in figure-of-eight patterns that had Magnus moaning obscenely. The patterns grew wider, his finger pushing Magnus’ finger around to the back of Magnus’ knee for a moment.

“What the fuck?” Magnus groaned, levering himself up onto his elbows to watch what Alec was doing. The vibrations sang through the back of his knee sent jolts of pleasure straight to his balls.

“It works great on erogenous zones too. Any part of the body that has less hair on it works. The insides of your elbows, the backs of your knees…” Alec lifted Magnus’ finger for a moment and leaned over Magnus’ body, one fist buried in the pillow next to Magnus’ head. “...the nape of the neck,” he murmured, swirling Magnus’ finger under his neck so he could find the spot.

Magnus stared up into Alec’s eyes, feeling Alec’s breath on his face. The vibrating ring had enough lube on it for it to glide over his skin but he found himself barely able to concentrate on the pulses that rocked through his skin. Alec’s head had dropped a little closer, those tantalizingly plump lips barely an inch from his own. And then he felt it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Alec asked, his lips brushing Magnus’. The filthy moan that Magnus let out from between his parted lips was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“What… fuck… so good…” Magnus choked out, his entire body shaking from the strong vibrations that pulsed down his spine. His legs flailed, one wrapping around Alec’s back where Alec hovered over his body as Alec swirled their fingers over the extremely sensitive spot, again and again. He cried out when Alec lifted their fingers, his leg sliding down over Alec’s ass.

Alec grinned when Magnus slumped down onto the mattress once more, Magnus’ firm chest rising and falling erratically with every ragged breath Magnus pulled in. He was pretty sure Magnus had been trying to hump him and didn’t blame the guy one bit. The spot on the nape of a guy’s neck was filled with pleasure receptors.

Straightening up once more, sitting back on his heels, Alec dragged Magnus’ finger over his other thigh, teasing the crease of Magnus’ groin once more.

Magnus lay panting, a small breathless moan escaping him once more when Alec went back to teasing him. He was positive that Alexander Lightwood would be his cause of death. When Alec’s face had been close to his, he’d wanted to pull the guy down into a bruising kiss but the pleasure that had radiated through the nerves in his neck had obliterated all thought.

Magnus’ cock ached for some friction on it and he was done with being teased so he pulled his finger away from his thigh, looking Alec in the eye when Alec removed his finger and dragged the vibrator over his sac and up the underside of his cock. A husky moan built in the back of his throat when the delicious vibrations pulsed through his cock.

“Step three,” Magnus said, curling his fingers around his dick to stroke himself with long, languid strokes. It was hard to control himself and not just tug his dick furiously, but seeing Alec’s eyes flick down to his dick, he wanted to put on a show.

“I like step three,” Alec said, learning how Magnus liked to be touched. He couldn’t look away, practically drooling when Magnus’ finger flicked down over his balls on the next downward stroke. 

“Me too,” Magnus said breathlessly, swirling his finger under his sac. The strong vibrations took his breath away but he pressed down, massaging his prostate from the outside. 

Alec took his phone off the bed next to Magnus and turned the vibrations higher, grinning when Magnus’ hips jolted. The motion had Magnus’ finger slipping further down, the vibrator flicking over Magnus’ asshole. 

“Ah-ah, that’s step four, we aren’t done with step three yet,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ hand back up to his dick. The desperate huff that Magnus let out was adorable. Curling their hands around Magnus’ dick once more, he set the pace, jerking Magnus’ dick with twisting tugs.

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from fucking into his hand, burying both feet in the mattress beside Alec’s legs to accomplish it. His hand was positioned just right, the vibrator sweeping over his cock head with each jerk/thrust combination. The vibrations were intense, building his orgasm in his balls. Probably because he was wound so tight from the teasing.

Alec tightened his grip, in turn, tightening Magnus’ grip. He had their joined hands focusing on the head of Magnus’ cock, his thumb pressing Magnus’ pointer finger harder against the underside of Magnus’ cock. His own dick was desperate for some friction on it put he was riveted by Magnus’ reactions.

“I’m almost there,” Magnus moaned, letting his hips take over. He thrust into their grip faster, his movements becoming jerky, more sloppy the closer he got. His balls felt heavy, tightening in preparation for his release. Until they drew up.

Magnus came hard with a husky, soft groan, filling his condom with jerky spurts, his breath shuddering out of him. Unable to stop himself, he pushed into their hands harder, his head pushing back into the pillow from the strength of his orgasm.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand when it jerked in his grasp, watching Magnus’ balls contract. “It doesn’t take much, does it?” he asked.

“It’s so powerful,” Magnus muttered, trying to get his breath back. “If you were going for something that blows your customers’ balls off, you succeeded,” he said.

“Better than your faulty vibrator?” Alec asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’ gaze when Magnus opened one eye. The incredulous expression on Magnus’ face had him chuckling. Picking up his phone, he turned the vibrator off before climbing off the bed.

“What about step four?” Magnus asked, not even bothering to hide his disappointment when Alec disappeared from between his legs.

“Don’t you want a minute?” Alec chuckled, watching Magnus stretch like a cat over his shoulder. Picking up a box of tissues, he tossed them to Magnus, surreptitiously palming himself through his pants where Magnus couldn’t see. He was insanely turned on by Magnus’ orgasm.

“Sure,” Magnus said, sitting up so he could take his condom off and clean up. Wrapping it in a tissue, he looked around for somewhere to put it, finding a trash can down the side of the bed. A slow grin crept over his face when he saw Alec adjusting himself. Tossing the tissue away and cleaning himself up, he retrieved Alec’s phone.

“Do all of these toys work from the same app?” Magnus asked, clicking on the menu button at the top. There was an icon that looked like the ring, one that looked like the sheath and one that looked like dildo. Although, he thought the last one might have been for the strapon vibrator.

“Yeah. You can buy them separately or as a set but you only need one app,” Alec said, returning to stand at the foot of the bed. He was still impossibly hard and Magnus, switching from the ring mode to the sheath mode, wasn’t helping.

Magnus looked up at Alec when the sheath came to life on the bed next to him. Picking it up, he flicked through the settings, ramping up the intensity, already able to see how it would work.

“You did say this was for two people,” Magnus reminded Alec, brushing the vibrating pad over his nipple to test it out. It was just as strong as the ring had been.

“I did,” Alec said, watching Magnus, fighting his grin when Magnus’ eyes flicked up to his. They were full of mischief. When Magnus reached out and grabbed one of his belt loops, he made no move to stop him. He stepped closer, between Magnus’ legs when they parted to give him room.

“Well, why don’t you put it on, and show me what it can do?” Magnus asked, reaching up to undo the buttons on Alec’s vest. He tossed the sheath toy on the bed beside him to accomplish the task when Alec didn’t stop him, letting Alec shrug it off as he started on Alec’s shirt buttons too.

“I thought you wanted to know more about step four?” Alec teased, sliding his shirt off too. Magnus’ fingers lingered at his belt for a moment, meeting his gaze once more, before Magnus unbuckled it.

“There’s no way to combine the two?” Magnus asked, leaving Alec’s belt in the loops before going for Alec’s button and zipper. When he had them undone, he let the pants fall to Alec’s ankles. He hadn’t been expecting Alec to be wearing a pair of neon pink boxer briefs underneath but he wasn’t complaining. Not when he saw how hard Alec was beneath the material.

“Actually, there is,” Alec said, holding his hand out for his phone. When Magnus handed it over he clicked onto the menu and switched it to dual-mode, selecting the sheath and the ring modes.

“Clever,” Magnus chuckled when the ring blared to life on his finger once more, both toys buzzing quietly away. Brushing his finger up the underside of Alec’s clothed cock, it was his turn to smirk when Alec let out a low, breathless noise that might have been a moan. He handed Alec a condom before doing it again, skimming his finger up and down Alec’s length.

Alec just about found the concentration needed to kick his way out of his shoes and pants, his hips trying to jerk forward to get more of the vibrations as he did so. Batting Magnus’ hand away, he pulled his boxers off too and rolled the condom on.

Magnus shuffled back on the bed, leaning back on his hands to watch Alec. The guy had a sublime body, covered in hair and a few tattoos, another thing he hadn’t been expecting. Still eyeing Alec’s cock, which looked like the sheath was going to have to stretch to get around it, he rolled on a fresh condom of his own.

“Aren’t you going to put this on?” Magnus asked, holding up the sheath, making it perfectly clear that he wanted Alec to fuck him.

“I’ll cum before I’m even inside you if I put that on now,” Alec chuckled, stepping forward to kneel on the bed between Magnus’ legs once more. The way Magnus lay back with his legs wide open was insanely hot, the guy was shameless when it came to putting himself on display. 

_ Not that he has anything to be ashamed of,  _ Alec thought, letting his eyes rove over Magnus’ body. Leaning forward over Magnus, he grabbed the tube of Slip and Slide from where he had tossed it earlier on.

Magnus took full advantage of Alec’s position over him to flick his tongue over Alec’s nipple, grinning when Alec looked down. Pouting his lips out, he wrapped them around the stiff nub, sucking when Alec didn’t move away. In fact, Alec moved closer, pushing against his mouth. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to drag the ring vibrator over Alec’s waist and across the bottom of Alec’s spine.

Alec didn’t even try to stop himself from moving closer, shuffling until he was pressed against Magnus, Magnus’ legs resting over the tops of his thighs. He straightened up until Magnus’ lips unlatched from his nipple, even if Magnus’ wandering fingers didn’t move from his spine. The vibrations from it had his hips jerking a little, his cock rubbing against Magnus’.

The tiny amount of friction on his dick had Alec curling a finger under Magnus, chin, claiming Magnus’ lips when the guy tilted his head back. Magnus’ lips were small but soft, fitting against his own perfectly. 

Magnus didn’t try for anything soft. He was too turned on. Curling his free hand around the nape of Alec’s neck, he pulled the guy closer and licked at Alec’s bottom lip, his tongue sliding in when Alec opened up for him. Using the distraction of invading Alec’s mouth, he slid his legs up Alec’s waist and twisted his body, rolling them over until he straddled Alec’s hips.

“There. Now, let’s see how you like teasing when you’re on the receiving end,” Magnus said, pinning both of Alec’s hands above his head with one of his. Taking Alec’s phone, he placed it on Alec’s chest and raised the vibrations on the ring as high as they would go. 

Alec grinned up at Magnus, surprised by the sneaky tactic but solid as a rock. Magnus was sitting on his cock. And he wasn’t sitting still. A shudder ran through him when Magnus started at his left wrist and dragged the vibrator down his arm, the sensations growing when Magnus swirled the vibrator across the crease of his elbow.

Magnus kept the pressure on, rubbing back and forth. Alec had said it was an erogenous zone, after all. He kept going until Alec let out a low moan. He liked the sound of it, a gravelly rasp to Alec’s voice that made his dick twitch. 

When Alec started pushing into the touch, Magnus moved on, dragging the ring over Alec’s bicep. He flicked it back and forth, bypassing Alec’s armpit when the guy shook his head. He wasn’t cruel. But he did delight in trailing the ring across Alec’s collarbone to swirl it through the hollow of Alec’s throat, just below his Adam’s apple.

Alec’s breathing turned shallower when Magnus let the vibrations pulse through the hollow of his throat. Not only was the spot sensitive but Magnus’ hips were rocking back and forth, Magnus’ dick grinding against his own. He would have been able to catch his breath when Magnus pulled the ring away from his throat if Magnus hadn’t replaced it with his tongue. 

Magnus sucked at the sweet spot on Alec’s throat, dragging the vibrator over Alec’s chest as he did. He circled Alec’s nipple with the ring as he sucked a hickey into Alec’s skin. Alec didn’t voice a protest so he didn’t bother holding back. He teased Alec’s nipple mercilessly, circling it again and again but never quite giving Alec the friction he was looking for.

“Magnus!” Alec groaned, trying to push his chest closer to Magnus’ finger, trying to get Magnus to flick the bastard thing over his nipple. When Magnus just chuckled into his neck, Magnus’ hand moving between them to tease his other nipple, he buried his feet in the mattress and bucked his hips, grinding his cock against Magnus’. Two could play that game.

It seemed that Alec’s tactic had the opposite effect, however. Instead of Magnus giving in to him, the guy worked with his movements, increasing the friction on their cocks. 

“No need to be impatient, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, pulling back from Alec’s neck to claim his lips once more. Swirling his tongue into Alec’s mouth, he flicked the vibrator over Alec’s nipple, pressing down hard to draw the most delicious moan from Alec. Which he captured for himself. 

Alec panted into Magnus’ mouth, groaning for how good the friction on his cock and nipple felt. Not to mention how much he liked the tight grip on his wrists. He pulled back, looking Magnus in the eye when Magnus looked down at him, desperately hoping Magnus would take the job. Work would be even more enjoyable with Magnus there every day. Not that he was in the habit of fucking his employees. Then again, none of them looked like Magnus.

Magnus removed his finger from Alec’s nipple when the guy started bucking beneath him. Instead, he trailed it down the center of Alec’s stomach, arching his back to give himself some room. 

Alec let Magnus tease the vibrator over his skin again for a few more seconds before breaking the grip Magnus had on his wrists. Grinning at Magnus’ surprise, he copied Magnus’ move and twisted his body until he was on top again, Magnus flat on his back, him between Magnus’ thighs.

“You can be in charge after I’ve demonstrated step four if you like,” Alec said, chuckling at the disappointed sound Magnus made in the back of his throat. 

“Step four?” Magnus perked up. He’d almost forgotten about step four in his thirst for Alec.

Alec reached for the tube of lube once more, batting Magnus’ hand away when it slid over his ass. The vibrations felt good but he had more important things to attend to. Like turning Magnus into a stuttering mess beneath him. Turning the phone over to Magnus so he could control the vibrations, he set about covering Magnus’ cock, balls, and hole with a fresh coat of lube.

“The good thing about these toys is they turn foreplay and preparation pleasurable. Some people rush through it to get to the main event. I like to play,” Alec said, taking Magnus finger in hand once more. He brushed the pad of Magnus’ pointer finger up and down Magnus’ cock, smiling when Magnus barely turned the vibrations down.

“Are you giving me a sales pitch?” Magnus chuckled, trying to ignore their intense vibrations through the nerves in his cock to tease Alec. “I like to drag it out too,” he muttered. There was no denying the vibrations. They were strong. Sure, Alec had let him control them but where was the fun in setting it low?

“No, no sales pitch. I’m just telling you what I like,” Alec said, quietly, focusing on directing Magnus’ finger. The breathless noises that escaped from between Magnus’ lips guided him. He pushed Magnus’ finger under his sac, swirling it in slow circles, adding more pressure on each rotation. 

“God, that feels so good,” Magnus breathed, pushing down a little for more friction. Alec gave it to him, increasing the pressure. It didn’t take long for the sensations to flood his prostate, only making him grind harder. Of course, with the way he rocked his hips for more, it inevitably had his finger slipping, grazing his asshole once more.

“Does this feel good?” Alec asked, keeping Magnus’ finger pressed against his hole, moving it in small, circular, grinding patterns. If he’d let Magnus keep it over his P-spot any longer, the guy would have probably cum. 

Magnus couldn’t even speak. All he could do was let out a low groan in agreement. It felt amazing, pleasure rocking through the nerves in his rim. It was so strong that he had to turn the vibrations right down, scared he would lose it and fill his condom again. He didn’t think he would have a third in him. 

Alec added a little more lube with his free hand, letting Magnus rub himself harder. He didn’t apply any pressure, letting Magnus set the pace. Plus, he wanted to watch Magnus finger himself. Squirting some lube onto his dick, he started stroking himself with soft strokes. He needed the friction but didn’t want to cum before he was inside the guy.

When Magnus could take his own teasing no longer, he pushed his middle finger inside himself, still teasing his rim with his pointer finger. The squeeze was tight but there was barely any pain, the vibrations were seeing to that. 

Alec almost forgot his dick, watching Magnus’ rim accept the finger. His eyes flicked up to look at Magnus’ face, seeing a mixture of pleasure and a tiny bit of pain there. It was mostly pleasure, Magnus’ breath coming in short, uneven pants that were entirely too hot for his own good.

When Alec’s eyes flicked back down to Magnus’ rim, however, he started stroking himself faster, mesmerized by the way Magnus barely showed himself an ounce of mercy. Seeing that Magnus was finding it difficult to tease himself with the vibrator and finger himself at the same time, he took the ring off Magnus’ finger and slipped it onto his own.

Magnus leaned up on one elbow to watch Alec, meeting the guy’s gaze for a moment. The raw desire in Alec’s pretty eyes was breathtaking. It almost had him offering his ass up there and then. He did like to be a little looser when he was fucked, however, so he simply ramped up his ministrations.

Alec skimmed the vibrator around Magnus’ finger, swirling it over the sensitive skin around Magnus’ hole. He kept jerking himself with the other hand, imagining sinking his dick into Magnus’ body, unable to drag his eyes away.

Magnus fingered himself with twisting thrusts, moaning loudly when Alec skimmed the vibrator over his P-spot once more. The vibrations had him opening his legs wider, his hips rolling into the pressure of Alec’s finger it didn’t take long for him to loosen enough to press a second finger into himself, groaning from the pressure. 

Magnus rested his thumb over Alec’s finger, pushing down just a little harder as he thrust his fingers into himself as far as he could take them. The pleasure that sang through his nerves was phenomenal, stealing his breath.

“Put the sheath on, Alexander,” Magnus muttered, pulling back when he felt he was getting too close to the edge. He didn’t want cum, even if his body was desperate for it.

Alec swiped the vibrator up over Magnus’ balls and cock before letting go, grinning when Magnus’ eyelids fluttered a little. He grabbed the sheath and the phone, turning the still buzzing sheath toy off for now. There was no way he would last inside Magnus if he left it on. 

Grabbing a tissue, Alec wiped the lube off his dick, ensuring the condom was totally dry. The sheath would slide off if he left it covered in the slippery substance. The toy would work better without a condom but he wasn’t chancing that on a total stranger. He slid the sheath onto his dick, the latex, and rubber working together to keep it in place, and slicked the sheath up with lube.

When Magnus saw that Alec was ready, he pulled his fingers out of his ass, barely waiting for Alec to get into position. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Alec’s wait and twisted them so he was on top. With a smirk for Alec, he reached behind him, taking Alec’s dick in hand, and positioned it at his hole.

Magnus’ breath escaped in a huff when he started sinking onto Alec’s dick, the thick shaft stretching him much wider than his fingers had. Thankfully, Alec sat up and reached around him, skimming the vibrator over his rim. The vibrations relaxed him and made him want to clench his muscles at the same time but he didn’t want it to end. He stopped moving when he was seated on Alec’s lap.

Alec tugged Magnus’ head down and claimed his lips to distract him, brushing the vibrator up and down Magnus’ crack as he did. He was thankful that he had switched the sheath vibrator off. With the way Magnus’ hole clenched around his dick, Magnus’ body tight and warm, he would have blown his load already. 

Cupping Alec’s jaw with both hands, Magnus sank into Alec’s kiss, his movements a little desperate. Not only was Alec ridiculously hot, but the guy was also turning him into a mess with the ring vibrator. The sensations became too much quickly, pushing him to move, to get some friction on his rim.

Rising up onto his knees, Magnus groaned into Alec’s mouth, the drag on his rim pulsing through him as surely as the vibrations were. The first downward thrust stole his breath, forcing a husky moan from him that rang through the room along with a loud clap of skin meeting skin. His back arched when Alec’s hand trailed up his spine, dragging the vibrator with it.

Alec was assaulted with a mental image of wearing several of the rings to see what he could do to Magnus with them. He wanted to touch Magnus everywhere at once, to quadruple the pleasure he was bringing the guy with just one ring. Just the thought of it had his hands wandering, skimming over Magnus’ back, across his neck, down his ribs, over Magnus’ hip.

Sweeping his hand under Magnus’ thigh when Magnus rose up on his knees again, Alec took Magnus’ leg in a firm grip, his fingertips curling until they sat against a sensitive spot on Magnus’ inner thigh. The effect was instantaneous, Magnus slamming back down on his dick, dragging a filthy moan from both of them.

“Fuck, it’s so strong,” Magnus muttered against Alec’s lips, pressing his forehead against Alec’s to try and ground himself. He arched his back once more, his fingertips curling into Alec’s hair, and slammed back down on Alec’s dick. There was a slight shot of pain when he moved too fast but the vibrations and friction pushed it aside.

Magnus couldn’t help himself, rising and falling on Alec’s dick, picking up speed until he rocked in a steady rhythm. He chased the sensations that flooded him, greedy for more. More tingles through his skin, a tighter grip on his thigh, to take Alec into himself as deeply as he could. He wanted it all.

Alec skimmed his hand higher, his arm curled around Magnus’ thigh but he managed to drag the vibrator up until he was rubbing at Magnus’ perineum once more. Every time Magnus thrust down on him, it would push his finger closer. Applying more pressure, he felt the vibrations second hand, panting against Magnus’ lips from how good it felt. 

“Right there,” Magnus muttered, chasing the sensation, his hips moving faster for more of it. The speed with which he impaled himself on Alec’s dick had his back arching, searching for some friction on his prostate from the inside. He couldn’t quite get it but that didn’t stop him from trying.

When Alec realized what Magnus was trying to do, he grabbed his phone and switched the sheath toy on, setting the vibrations as low as possible. Even on the lowest setting, the vibrator flared to life, almost driving a yelp from him. He hadn’t had a chance to test the toy out properly yet, only able to try it on himself but from the whine that Magnus let loose, he guessed it was just as good for Magnus as it was for him.

As good as Magnus’ bouncing felt, with the vibrations, Alec wanted more, he leaned back until he hit the Mattress, pulling Magnus down with him so that he could bury his feet in the mattress and thrust up into Magnus’ ass.

Magnus could barely breathe from the overwhelming sensations that rocked through him from every direction. With the new angle, Alec’s dick pressed up against his prostate, the rise of his hips dragged the vibrations over it. He took short, shallow breaths, trying not to mewl from the pleasure but it was no use. 

Out of morbid curiosity, Magnus tugged the phone around, and turned the sheath toy’s vibrations up, his entire body shaking when he did. Nothing shook more than his thighs, however. It turned his movements jerky and instinctive, his downward thrusts turning sloppy.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and rolled them, needing to get more friction. When Magnus lay below him, shaking against his body, he pulled his hips back and thrust deep inside Magnus’ body, moaning deeply from how good it felt. It didn’t take him thirty seconds before he was doing it again, pushing deeper into Magnus.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last,” Alec muttered, stealing a kiss from Magnus. How could he not when he saw Magnus’ face screwed up against the pleasure that assaulted both of them?

“Me either, it’s too good,” Magnus moaned, his fingertips curling and uncurling through the hair on the back of Alec’s head. He held Alec to him, breathing hard against Alec’s lips, trying to keep up with Alec’s thrusts. In the end, all he could do was hold on and give into it. 

Magnus’ balls drew up fast from the combination of friction on his rim and deep pulsing vibrations against his prostate. Wrapping both arms around Alec’s neck, he filled his condom with jerky spurts, shuddering through the most powerful orgasm he’d had in a long, long time. 

Alec knew he wasn’t far behind. The pulses through the sensitive nerves in the head of his cock were too much to take. He tried to push it back, even though Magnus had already cum but it was a losing battle.

Thrusting into Magnus two, three more times, Alec collapsed into the guy, grinding desperately into Magnus’ clenching hole as he filled his own condom. He grunted deeply, burying the sound in Magnus’ neck and shoulder. The vibrations had his body shaking against Magnus’, almost making him lose his mind.

“Turn it off… it… it’s too much,” Magnus whined, jerking against Alec, his thighs clamped to Alec’s body. He held on, his hips bucking, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Alec could barely find the strength to tap away at his phone but he finally managed to turn the vibrators off, collapsing into Magnus’ chokehold when he did. Utter relief sang through him, even through the spasmodic aftershocks that assaulted his nerves. Magnus’ clenching hole didn’t help but at least the vibrations had stopped. 

Alec pulled out of Magnus and rolled onto his side, collapsing on the mattress next to Magnus. He stared up at the ceiling, almost in shock from the strength of his orgasm and barely able to form words.

“Amazing,” Alec breathed, fighting for air. When Magnus just grunted his agreement next to him, he reached out with his hand, patting Magnus’ when he found it.

Magnus tried to squeeze Alec’s hand but honestly, he didn’t have the energy for it. He was thoroughly wrecked in the best possible way. He just lay there, eyes screwed closed, wondering what the fuck had just happened to him. 

“Those vibrations weren’t even on full,” Magnus said when he could talk properly, turning his head to look at Alec. “It was like, 70% or something. You can’t sell that to the public. They’ll be too busy fucking like wild animals to get anything done,” he muttered, trying to imagine what it would be like at 100%.

“I’ll get Izzy to adjust it,” Alec said, agreeing with Magnus. Ugh, now he was thinking about his sister. Trying to force his thoughts away, he sat up, looking down at his dick, surprised that it was still attached. Pulling the sheath off, he tossed it on the nightstand before reaching for the box of tissues to sort himself out.

“You’d better not be taking that back,” Magnus said, looking over at his sheath toy. There was no way he was giving it back or taking a tamer version of the product. He accepted the tissues that Alec handed him, wondering if there was a shower nearby. 

“I told you, it’s yours,” Alec grinned, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before climbing to his feet. His legs shook but he pulled Magnus up and led him to the wetroom style ensuite bathroom. “Have you thought about taking the job?” he asked as he switched the shower on.

“I have. But I’ll have to turn you down,” Magnus said as he stepped under the spray, accepting the bottle of soap that Alec handed him, thankful that there was no cloth. He didn’t fancy using someone else’s. “I love running my website. I get to work with one of my best friends and I earn my own money from it. Good money. I don’t want to give that up. Believe me, this would be a dream job, if I wasn’t already doing my dream job,” he said.

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed but he understood. If someone had told him fifteen years ago that he would soon be running an adult company he would have called them crazy. But he loved his job. He could respect that Magnus loved his job too. It still would have been nice but he just nodded.

“Besides, don’t most companies have rules about not dating the boss?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec spluttered. He patted Alec’s cheek before rinsing his body off, grabbing a towel, and sauntering out of the bathroom. 

Alec followed Magnus like a dog in heat, just about remembering to turn the shower off and grab a towel. “You want to date me?” he asked, standing naked in the middle of the room, clutching his towel while Magnus dried himself off.

“After the way you just fucked me? Do you think I’d turn down the chance for more of that? Believe me, Alexander, we will be going on a date next week,” Magnus said as he started pulling his clothes onto his partly damp body. He didn’t forget to slip the toy into his pocket.

“Okay,” Alec grinned. He scrambled to dry himself off and get dressed. When he was done, he followed Magnus out of the room and down the hall toward the elevator. When Magnus took his phone, he didn’t resist.

Magnus put Alec’s number into his phone as the rode the elevator down to the lobby. Handing Alec his phone back, he checked his messages to find one from Maia, informing him that she was waiting in the lobby for him. Before the elevator reached the ground floor, he pulled Alec close and pressed their lips together.

“I had fun. And we will be testing the sheath the other way round after our date,” Magnus said, winking when Alec burst out laughing.

Alec pulled Magnus closer, stealing another kiss before the doors opened. When they did, he led Magnus out into the lobby to find Maia and his sister waiting there. He tried to hold back another laugh when he saw how thoroughly debauched the pair of them looked. 

Alec and Izzy waved Magnus and Maia off with several long, intimate glances passing between the two couples. When Magnus and Maia climbed into a cab, Alec turned back for the elevators. 

“You look pleased with yourself, big brother,” Izzy said as she walked with Alec, grinning at how relaxed and happy Alec looked. And at his wet hair and slightly damp clothes, wondering if he knew he wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“Maybe because I have a date with Magnus next week,” Alec smirked. He only realized his own shoes were missing when he heard the clack of Izzy’s heels echo through the lobby.

“Amateur. Maia is coming to my place tonight,” Izzy smirked, stepping onto the elevator when it arrived. She only needed to grab her purse and keys and she was gone. 

Alec laughed, following his sister into the elevator. She could call him all the names she wanted, he was still excited for his date. Then again, who wouldn’t be excited for a date with Magnus Bane? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Izzy didn't invent the OhMiBod. It is owned by the original creators. I don't know who invented the fleshlight or sex machines. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, I might write up a second chapter for Maia and Izzy at a later date. That strapon vibrator needs exploring.


	23. Don't Think, Just Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hasn't seen Magnus for a few years and they didn't part on the best of terms. When he takes a job as Magnus' assistant, however, he's hoping for a fresh start. It's a shock for Magnus, to say the least, but Alec isn't the only one who wants to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Lordmegan who asked for Teacher Magnus and Assistant Alec.
> 
> Tags; AU, Professor!Magnus, TeachersAid!Alec, Age Difference, Mutual Pining, Lil Bit Of Angst, Unresolved Issues, Making Up, Fluff, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Dick Riding, Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.
> 
> I think this was heavily influenced by a tweet I saw on my Twitter a few days ago too.
> 
> Warning; Mentions of inappropriate relationships. But not quite. You'll see. Thought I'd tag it anyway, just in case.

Alec pulled his bag strap further up his shoulder, his other hand gripping the handle of the lecture hall door tightly. He had to take a deep breath before going inside, preparing himself. Although he knew that he was standing there like a nervous kid, he had good reason to. On the other side of the door, he would be faced with Prof Bane.

But Alec wasn’t a nervous kid, not anymore. He was twenty-eight years old, an adult, and he had as much right to be there as Magnus did. 

Alec swung the door open and forced himself to walk inside. Just walking through the door felt weird, being back there. But he made himself walk forward, rounding the tiered seating to find Magnus sitting at the desk at the front of the room, eating the last few bites of his lunch by the looks of it.

As soon as Alec saw Magnus, every memory came rushing back. The last time he’d spent any amount of time alone with Magnus, he had felt like a stupid child, playing a dangerous game in an adult world. It had been a few years and he found to his surprise that he didn’t feel that way anymore. Even if he’d been half expecting to.

Then again, Alec had gained some life experience since then. He’d had a few fleeting relationships that hadn’t worked out, started his career as a teacher by teaching high school for a couple of years. He even owned his own house. Granted it was an inheritance. 

But Alec was adulting with the best of them. And although it sounded like he was taking a step back in his career, going from teacher to assistant, he was taking one huge leap forward. The last step he needed. A year of being Assistant Professor Lightwood would lead to Professor Lightwood which had been his dream since he was a kid.

Realizing that Magnus hadn't noticed him, Alec approached Magnus’ desk. He swallowed convulsively, eyes raking over Magnus, unable to help the feelings that rose up. Magnus looked good. So good, better than he remembered. He still wore makeup and nail polish and still spiked his hair up in a trendy style, even if it was peppered with gray hairs around Magnus’ temples. It just made him look more distinguished.

Magnus looked up from the papers he was grading, almost choking on his chicken salad when he saw Alexander Lightwood standing in front of him. Managing to swallow, he tried to speak but found the words were stuck in his throat. Much like his lunch had been. He looked Alec over, silently chastising himself when his old attraction flared up. Alec looked a little older but just as beautiful as he had always been.

“Alexander, you look good. How have you been?” Magnus asked, having to clear his throat to get the words out.

“I’m good, Magnus. You look surprised to see me,” Alec replied, expelling a deep breath. He’d forgotten how soft Magnus’ voice went when he was surprised. And what it did to his body when it did.

“I am surprised. But it’s a welcome surprise. What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, trying to stop himself from giving Alec a once over again. He failed. 

“Didn’t you read the memo from the Dean?” Alec asked. His face paled a little when Magnus shook his head, confusion stamped across Magnus’ beautiful face. “I’m your new assistant,” he said.

“Assistant?” Magnus almost barked, reeling.

“You still don’t check your email then,” Alec said. It wasn’t a question, Magnus hated email. He preferred handwritten letters. “I heard that Imogen Herondale is retiring next year so I applied for her job. Dean Penhallow informed me that I would have to assist Imogen for the next year because of my lack of experience but Imogen refused to have me so… Jia sent me to you instead. If I don’t get the experience I can’t have the job,” he said.

“Imogen refused to have you?” Magnus muttered weakly, slumping back into his chair. He and Imogen ran the English department for the college between the two of them. If she refused to take Alec then it was left to him.

“She said that she wasn’t gone yet and that she wasn’t senile. She accused Jia of sending “a child to babysit her”. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Magnus but I need this,” Alec said, setting his bag down on Magnus’ desk. There was no way he was letting their past get in the way of his career and he wanted to make that clear from the start. 

“You always did want to be a teacher,” Magnus said, watching Alec shrug his jacket off. “It’s just for a year?” he asked. It was a stupid question. Alec would be his assistant for a year but then they would be running the department together. Probably for the rest of their professional careers. He waved the question away.

“We can remain professional. We’re two grown men, right?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking over Alec’s body once more. There was no question that Alec was a grown man. 

“Of course. It’s all in the past,” Alec said, smiling weakly. It wasn’t all in the past at all. Not since the second he had stepped foot back in the lecture hall. The lecture hall that he had met the love of his life in. 

Alec tried to push the hope away that was building in his chest but it refused to budge. It might not have been the right time back then but they didn’t have the same restrictions placed upon them anymore. There were no rules that said the faculty couldn’t date each other. He was no longer a student and Magnus was no longer his professor.

It would no longer be the scandal that wrecked the beloved Magnus Bane’s career.

“If it’s okay with you, I’ll just observe for the rest of the day and we can work out where to go from there later on,” Alec said, trying to be a grown-ass professional man. 

Magnus nodded. He spent the remainder of his lunch break bringing Alec up to speed on where he was at with most of his classes, trying desperately not to think of everything that had gone on before. Or more accurately, what hadn’t gone on. Even if he’d wished it had.

Alec’s mere presence had Magnus’ mind wandering all afternoon, however. He could barely concentrate through the three afternoon lectures he was supposed to be giving. Every time his gaze strayed to Alec, sitting quietly at his desk, he was swamped with another memory.

Magnus tried to tell himself that he had no right to the thoughts and feelings that swirled through his brain and settled in the pit of his stomach but he couldn’t help it. He was keenly aware of which side of the desk Alec was sitting at now.

They had met during Alec’s freshman year at college. Alec had been eighteen at the time, Magnus had been thirty-eight, a professor at the college, on track for tenure. 

It had started as nothing. Magnus had noted that Alec was attractive but he wasn’t Alec’s professor so he would look from afar, his eyes lingering for a few seconds before moving on. Harmless enough. Until Alec had been moved to his class two years later. Then they had to spend time together. 

Magnus got to know Alec, along with the other students that took his class. Alarmingly, what had started as him noticing an attractive guy grew. Soon enough, he found himself looking forward to classes that Alec attended, his eyes lingering longer than just a few seconds. 

Magnus would look to Alec, a smart, popular student, for answers to his questions before remembering the rest of the class was there. In a lot of ways, Alec had been more mature than most of his fellow classmates. They would engage in heated debates over which author was a genius and which was a stain on literary history. Living in a small college town didn’t help. They would bump into each other outside of college all to often. 

And then, during Alec’s last year at school, he became Magnus’ assistant for a semester, a requirement for Alec’s doctorate. Admiration for Alec’s mind and appreciation of his beauty had turned into full-blown love before Magnus even knew it had happened.

Of course, Magnus hadn’t acted on his feelings, even if he was keenly aware that they were reciprocated. He had become aware of that when Alec had tried to kiss him after class one evening. They had both stopped it almost as soon as it had begun but it had happened.

Sure, Alec had been an adult and a consenting one at that, he’d never seen Alec as anything less. But he was still a student. Magnus was still twenty years his senior, on track to becoming one of the youngest tenured professors the college had seen in fifty years. If he had acted on it, it would have destroyed his career. It would have been the scandal of the century. 

There would have been repercussions for the college too. Alec’s family had been attending the college for generations. The Lightwoods made more generous contributions than most other legacy families combined. They even had a library named after them. Magnus had held no doubt that Maryse and Robert Lightwood would have come for his blood if they’d ever found out.

No, Magnus hadn’t acted on his feelings. Even if he’d wanted to. And now, Alec was sitting in his classroom again, looking just as beautiful and smart as he always had. Except now, there would be no repercussions. Sure, he would receive a few raised eyebrows if he started dating his assistant but his feelings for Alec hadn't faded away with time. And judging by the way Alec watched him, he could guess that Alec's hadn't either. 

Alec’s plan of sitting back and observing had flown out of the window halfway through the second class of the afternoon. It was like Magnus was slowly unraveling in front of him. Glances turned into long looks, Magnus losing his train of thought halfway through a sentence or question. It was odd to see Magnus so ruffled, making him think of how it had always seemed the other way round when he’d been at school.

Alec had always felt a little off-kilter. As though he was a kid with a stupid crush on his teacher. Magnus had been beautiful and intelligent, funny but utterly unattainable. The more time he had spent with Magnus, however, the more his feelings had grown. After a couple of years, it didn’t feel like a crush. Once he’d moved to Magnus’ classes and got to know the guy, he’d realized that it wasn’t all one-sided, that Magnus didn’t see him like that.

Of course, Alec had tried to fight it. He didn’t want to responsible for destroying everything that Magnus had worked so hard for. He didn’t want to be the reason that others looked at Magnus with disdain or to cause problems for his school. But his feelings had boiled over one evening and he couldn’t stop himself any longer. Kissing Magnus had felt utterly right. For a minute. Until he had remembered himself. 

Alec had been horrified at himself when he had seen the guilt that warred with desire in Magnus’ eyes. He had retreated, muttered an apology and ran for it. After that evening, he had found excuses not to be alone with Magnus for fear that it would happen again. As much as he wanted it to. He had finished out the year at a distance, feeling like that idiot with the crush again, and had moved to another town to begin his career when he was done.

When whispers had surfaced at a family dinner that Imogen would be retiring, however, Alec had spent weeks and weeks deliberating on what he should do. The plan had always to become an English Professor at the school and his feelings for Magnus had never gone away. Upon asking around, he’d found that Magnus hadn’t had a relationship for a few years and had received his tenure. 

Grandpa Lightwood’s passing had been the deciding factor for Alec. His wealthy grandfather had left him and his siblings a house each in his will. Alec’s new house just happened to be situated a quarter-mile from the college. It seemed like a sign to him so he had met with Jia to discuss his options and now here he was, handing out assignments because Magnus was losing his cool in front of him.

By the end of the last lecture, Magnus had almost lost it completely. He silently laughed at himself. They hadn’t seen each other in years and Alec had all but ran away from the town but after a few hours in the same room as each other, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining that Alec wanted him. That they could date and fall in love all over again, live a nice happily ever after together. He had lost his damn mind.

“I hope you didn’t mind me jumping in?” Alec asked when the last of the students left the lecture hall. He didn’t say that he’d done it because Magnus was a hot mess. Knowing that Magnus hadn’t read Jia’s email, he understood that it would be a shock. He should have contacted Magnus first instead of just turning up with the expectation that Magnus would know he was coming, he realized belatedly. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s your job,” Magnus said, searching for something to say while he packed his bag up, Alec doing the same. “Has Jia given you an office yet?” he asked.  _ Smalltalk, really? _ He asked himself, his inner voice withering and mocking at the same time.

“When I take over from Imogen I’ll get her office. Until then, you’re stuck with me,” Alec said, clutching at the strap of his bag.

“My office… our office is big enough. I’ll have maintenance bring a desk in for you,” Magnus said, gesturing for Alec to proceed him when he had stuffed everything in his bag. He tried not to check Alec out from the back and failed miserably. All he could think of was pulling Alec into his arms, exploring Alec’s body, kissing him until neither of them could breathe.

Alec led the way to Magnus’ office, feeling Magnus’ eyes on him the whole way. It made his skin tingle, knowing that Magnus was looking. Resisting the urge to wiggle his ass and look over his shoulder, just to see what Magnus’ reaction would be, he forced himself to walk normally.

“Did you settle down with the wife and kids your parents wanted for you?” Magnus asked when he drew alongside Alec. He didn’t even know why he was asking the question.

“No. I think we both know that was never going to happen. It took them a minute to get their heads around it when I came out but they’ve both been great,” Alec smiled, remembering his parents’ surprise. Shock - was more like it but they had come around eventually.

“That’s good,” Magnus swallowed. He was surprised, Alec’s family always seemed so conservative at functions for the college. It had always been a bone of contention for Alec that his parents had mapped his life out for him so to know that they were letting Alec choose his own path was something of a revelation. 

Magnus unlocked the office when they reached it and flicked the lamps on, his eyebrows rising when he saw that there was already a second desk in there. It seemed Jia was wasting no time. “Do you want a drink?” he asked, needing a stiff one. 

“Sure, whatever you’ve got,” Alec said, dropping his bag on his new desk. He looked around the spacious office which hadn’t changed one bit in the years since he had last been in there. It was a mistake, looking at the comfortable couch. That was where he had decided it would be a good idea to kiss Magnus.

When Alec’s eyes flicked over Magnus, he saw the shake of Magnus’ hands as he reached into the cabinet behind his large mahogany desk, pulling a bottle of scotch out. “Magnus…”

“I’m sorry, Alexander. For the way...,” Magnus cut Alec off. He needed to get it out. He didn’t want there to be any bad feelings between them and they had never discussed the kiss. “We should have talked about it.  _ I  _ should have talked to you about it instead of ignoring it,” he said, turning to find Alec watching him.

“ _ We _ should have talked about it. Together. We both ran away instead of acting like two adults,” Alec said, crossing the office to take a glass from Magnus. He took a deep swig, painfully aware of how close he was standing to Magnus. “I kissed you and I shouldn’t have. It was inappropriate. I shouldn’t have jeopardized your career like that,” he said. 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you back,” Magnus said, taking a deep swig of his own drink. It burned on the way down, rather like the shame he felt for being a coward instead of confronting the situation head-on. “Do you regret it?” he asked for some morbid reason.

“I regret that I didn’t wait until I left school. I regret that I distanced myself from you afterward and that I ran away when I finished school but I don’t regret the kiss itself. My feelings for you never changed…” Alec met Magnus’ gaze. “My feelings for you never changed, Magnus. I was embarrassed and I felt guilty, but I was still in love with you.”

“I was in love with you too,” Magnus said, feeling his stomach drop through the floor and fill up at the same time. He had known it deep down but he had pretended that he didn’t for a long time. And he had pretended that he didn’t feel the same. “I still am,” he admitted. 

“Me too,” Alec said hoarsely, searching Magnus’ eyes, he had waited a long time to hear those words from Magnus’ mouth. His eyes flicked down to Magnus’ lips, his tongue flitting over his bottom lip when he saw Magnus’ lips part slightly. Whether from surprise or desire, he didn’t know. Whatever it was, he couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

The sight of Alec’s tongue flicking over his plump bottom lip was too much for Magnus. He remembered just how plump those lips felt against his own. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around the back of Alec’s neck and pulled until their lips met.

Alec’s glass fell from his limp fingers, rolling across the deep rug beneath their feet. Cupping Magnus’ face, he held Magnus to him, pouring everything he had into the kiss. He stepped closer, pressing his body against Magnus’ when there was still too much space between them.

Magnus pressed Alec back until Alec hit the desk. Dropping his glass on the desk, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, lifting him until Alec sat on the desk. He didn’t think, didn’t take a second to wonder whether it was a good idea or not, he just moved, pressing in between Alec’s open legs. 

Alec deepened the kiss, pressing himself to Magnus once more. He licked into Magnus’ mouth as soon as it was open to him, wrapping one arm around Magnus’ waist. It still wasn’t close enough. Not after the weeks he had spent imagining their reunion, the years he had waited for Magnus to touch him like this. He wanted skin on skin. 

Tugging Magnus’ shirt, Alec pulled back a moment to see if Magnus was okay with it. When Magnus started tugging it out of his waistband too, he gripped the hem and pulled it up Magnus’ body, over Magnus’ head when he raised his arms. He tossed the shirt aside, unable to drag his eyes away from Magnus fit body. Shaking himself off, he raised his own arms so Magnus could tug his t-shirt off. 

After Magnus had gotten a good look at Alec’s firm abs and hairy chest, he pulled Alec closer once more, letting Alec unbuckle his belt. He claimed Alec’s lips, his fingers sliding into Alec’s hair at the back of his head, tugging Alec’s head back to get better access to his mouth.

Alec got Magnus’ belt and pants undone quickly, sliding them down Magnus’ legs. He didn’t hesitate to take Magnus’ boxers down with them. When Magnus pushed him back on the desk, he went, leaning on his elbows to watch when Magnus broke the kiss. His eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ dick while Magnus tugged his pants off, breathing hard when he saw Magnus’ length and girth. He lifted his hips, his breath huffing out when cold wood hit his bare ass.

“My front pocket,” Alec muttered, his voice low and gravelly with desire. His own dick wasn’t far off Magnus’ length and just as hard. He kicked his shoes off, letting his pants and boxers go with them, and accepted his pants back when Magnus handed them over.

Digging his wallet out, Alec pulled out a condom and a sachet of lube. It was a small package and he only had one of each. 

“I don’t have any,” Magnus said, looking down at the condom in Alec’s hand. He could barely breathe, looking Alec over, again.

Alec handed them over before pulling Magnus into a bruising kiss, a clear invitation for Magnus to fuck him. He wasn’t backing out just because they didn’t have one each. 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, wrenching himself away from Alec’s lips for a moment.

Without speaking a word, Alec shuffled off the desk and turned around, leaning over the desk. Looking over his shoulder at Magnus, he grinned, splaying his hands on the solid wood beneath him.

Magnus tore into the condom, tossing the foil aside to roll it onto his cock. When it was firmly in place, he ripped into the sachet and bent Alec further forward to smear the lube over Alec’s asshole. He massaged it into Alec’s skin, using every last drop. Admittedly, there wasn’t a lot but he did what he could. 

Alec pushed back, taking one of Magnus’ fingers into his body. His breath huffed out of him from the stretch but he kept on pushing until he felt Magnus’ knuckles hit his ass cheeks. He stopped for a moment to compose himself but he was too impatient to wait for long.

Magnus watched Alec open himself up, staring as his finger disappeared into Alec again and again. It was a mesmerizing sight, only made better by how tight Alec was. It had been a while since he’d taken a lover and he was already praying it wouldn’t be over before it began. 

Magnus snapped himself out of it when Alec started moving faster. Pressing a second finger against Alec’s hole on Alec’s next backward thrust, he watched Alec pause a moment before pushing the digit in alongside the first. When Alec started moving again, fucking on and off his fingers, he started twisting them.

“That feels amazing,” Alec moaned, his head dropping onto his chest as he arched his back to take more. He wasn’t inexperienced by any means but his lovers were usually his own age or sometimes younger. Magnus’ experience definitely spoke for itself when Magnus started curling his fingers, obviously searching for the bundle of nerves inside him.

“Magnus, fuck me. I don’t want to wait any longer,” Alec muttered as hips picked up the pace. The fingers that curled over his prostate weren’t enough for wild pleasure to burn its way through his body but he wanted Magnus inside him, as soon as possible.

Magnus didn’t need asking twice. He pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass, taking a little of the extra lube with him, and smeared it over his covered cock. If he’d had more, he would have drenched his dick with it but he didn’t. 

Pressing himself to Alec’s back, Magnus found Alec’s hole with the head of his cock and pushed in slowly, groaning at how good it felt to be pushing into Alec’s still tight hole. It was breathtaking. He leaned over Alec when his thighs hit the backs of Alec’s legs, pressing his lips to Alec’s shoulder when Alec rose to press their bodies together. 

“I thought about this so many times while you were gone,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, withdrawing his hips when Alec started moving against him. He bracketed Alec’s arms with his own, placing his hands over Alec’s and interlocking their fingers. 

“Fuck! Me too,” Alec moaned when Magnus thrust inside him, tilting his head so Magnus could trail kisses up his throat. He didn’t care that he was caged in by Magnus’ body, or that Magnus was pressed so close to him that Magnus was basically rutting into his ass. He liked it, feeling closer to Magnus.

“I’ve thought about it for so long,” Alec said. Not just while he had been away. He’d been thinking about this for years, ever since he’d realized he wanted Magnus like this. 

Magnus thrust deeper into Alec at those words. He could be honest with himself enough to admit that he’d thought about longer than since Alec had been gone. All those nights while Alec was working on his dissertation in the library or some corner of the campus or even in this room. Alec’s work ethic was just another thing that had attracted him to the guy. 

Magnus pushed into Alec, again and again, thinking of all the times Alec had looked up from his books to find him watching. He would always crack a joke about Alec working too hard to cover his embarrassment but Alec would always smile, or give him a disbelieving look. Each expression that Alec had worn flashed before his eyes. There was one expression he’d never seen on Alec’s face though.

Alec’s head snapped up when Magnus pulled out of him. Looking over his shoulder to see what was going on, he was confused by the raw, desperate desire he saw in Magnus’ eyes. “Why did you stop?” he asked breathlessly.

“Because I want to see your face,” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s arm until Alec turned. He kept on pulling until Alec was plastered to his body. Sliding his hands down the backs of Alec’s legs, he hoisted Alec up until Alec’s arms and legs wrapped around him, Alec sitting on his hips. “I want to look at you. I don’t want our first time together to be spent looking away from each other.”

Alec let out a huff od surprise when Magnus carried him around the desk instead of laying him back on it. Threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair, he pulled Magnus’ head back, claiming his lips. It was only the tiniest bit hot that Magnus was able to carry him like he barely weighed anything. Then again, Professor Bane had kept himself in shape.

Magnus sat on the couch, Alec straddling his lap. Tilting his head back into the back of the couch, he kissed Alec hard, moaning when Alec pushed into his mouth once more. The pleasure of just the kiss had his hands wandering, exploring Alec’s waist and ribs, his hips and thighs. He wanted to touch every inch.

Alec rose onto his knees and reached around himself to grab Magnus’ cock, guiding it into his hole, he sank on it and sank into the kiss, breathing hard into Magnus’ mouth when he was full again. 

“Fuck me,” Alec whispered, threading one hand into Magnus’ hair once more. With his other, he grabbed the back of the couch over Magnus’ shoulder, using it as leverage to start bouncing.

Magnus’ hands slid over Alec’s ass, grabbing two handfuls. He pushed Alec down on his dick when Alec rose again, his own hips rising off the couch to meet Alec’s ass. The sound of their skin slapping together and Alec’s ragged, panting breaths on his face had him pushing Alec down harder, moaning into Alec’s mouth. It felt too good. Too right. 

Magnus pulled back to breathe, his eyes slamming closed when Alec rolled his hips. The motion had him thrusting up harder and pushing Alec down faster, trying to get deeper. When he was able to open his eyes again, he watched Alec’s face, seeing his eyelids flutter slightly, small tension lines radiating from Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. Unable to help it, he pressed his lips under Alec’s jaw.

Alec had to grip the back of the couch with both hands, arching his back every time he lifted off of Magnus’ dick, slamming down harder every time Magnus thrust up inside him. The pace, the pressure in his ass, Magnus’ hands on his body, all of it was perfect. But it paled in comparison to the sensation of Magnus sucking kisses into his neck and shoulder, and Magnus’ shallow breaths on his skin.

Magnus let go of Alec’s ass with one hand when he realized both of Alec’s hands were occupied. He wrapped his fingers around Alec’s cock, letting the motion of Alec’s hips do all the work. 

“Tighter,” Alec breathed, looking down between them as he fucked into Magnus’ hand. He hadn’t thought it could get any better but then Magnus did as he said. “Oh, God, just like that,” he moaned, pressing his forehead to Magnus’. The grip was perfect.

Magnus could barely breathe when Alec started chasing his hand. The perfect roll of Alec’s hips had him thrusting harder into Alec’s ass, the clench of Alec’s rim tight around his cock. Feeling the telltale tingling in his balls, he started twisting his hand a little every time Alec pushed into it. 

Alec bounced harder on Magnus’ dick, feeling Magnus’ thighs shake beneath him. It was a pretty good indicator that Magnus was about to cum. He started clenching tighter, watching Magnus’ face instead of his hand. When Magnus’ eyes rolled in the back of his head, he slammed down, grinding on Magnus’ cock.

“Alexander! Fuck,” Magnus grunted, pushing as deeply into Alec’s ass as he could get. He came hard, filling his condom, his balls contracting form the strength of his orgasm.

“You sound so hot when you cum with my name on your lips,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips. Claiming them, he bounced on Magnus’ cock a couple of times, breathing hard when Magnus took the hint. He stayed seated in Magnus’ lap, Magnus’ cock still buried inside him as Magnus jerked him off. Before remembering that he wasn’t wearing a condom.

“Sorry, I can…” Alec moved to get up, happy to finish himself off.

“Do I have anything to be worried about?” Magnus asked breathlessly, looking up into Alec’s eyes. 

Alec shook his head, giving in to the pleasure of Magnus’ hand when Magnus just jerked him faster. It didn’t take long until he was following Magnus, moaning into Magnus’ mouth when he came.

Magnus didn’t even flinch when Alec came between them, coating their stomachs. He looked down, watching a few stray drops spurt out of Alec’s slit. It cooled rapidly on his stomach but he didn’t move to wipe it away. If Alec said he had nothing to worry about then he believed him. Maybe it was naive but he trusted the guy. 

Alec wrapped himself around Magnus’ body, breathing hard. Both of them were, their heavy, harsh breaths ringing out through the now silent room. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when Magnus’ arms wrapped around his waist, Magnus sagging into his embrace. He didn’t have the breath to speak so he just stayed where he was, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Magnus as he came down.

“That was amazing,” Magnus muttered, pouting his lips out to press them to Alec’s shoulder. It seemed like a bit of an understatement but he said it anyway.

“First time,” Alec said, twirling a couple of strands of Magnus’ hair between his fingers.

“Huh?” Magnus asked, pulling back to look up at Alec.

“Earlier, you said our first time. Does that mean that we get to do this again?” Alec asked hopefully.

Magnus gut clenched. He was unable to keep the disappointment off his face. And Alec had clearly seen it, judging by the expression on his face. “I was hoping… I mean, if this is all you want… okay. I was kind of hoping for more than this though,” he said. He knew that he was a bit older than Alec. Well, a lot older, but he was hoping Alec wasn’t just after a fuck buddy. 

“Of course I want more,” Alec said, realizing how it might sound. “I definitely wanty more. Believe me. I want all of it, Magnus. Whatever you’re willing to give me,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’.

“All of it sounds nice,” Magnus grinned, pouting his lips out for another kiss. Relief didn’t begin to cover what he was feeling. ‘All of it’ sounded amazing. 

“We’re uh, supposed to be going over the lesson plans for the rest of the semester,” Magnus said after a little while. He enjoyed sitting like that with Alec but they were in his office in the middle of the school. 

“We can look through them at my place if you want? I just inherited it and it’s a bit old fashioned in there. I’m in the middle of renovating it but it’s livable. And, I mean, I don’t have much furniture and I only have tv dinners until I finish the renovations but it’s close by. And it’s nice out, we can walk there…” Alec cut off when he saw Magnus’ grin. “What?” he asked.

“I’d love to see it,” Magnus said, unable to help his grin. Alec was unbelievably cute when he rambled. Pulling out of Alec’s ass, he climbed to his feet when Alec did to clean himself up as best as he could and get dressed.

“Does the shower work?” Magnus asked, gathering his laptop bag and the huge satchel of papers that he had to grade.

“That was the first thing I fixed,” Alec grinned, pulling his coat on before taking a second heavy bag of papers. When Magnus held his hand out, he took it. The move was a surprise but definitely welcome. 

Magnus interlinked their fingers as they left the office, pausing long enough to lock the door. He was happy to follow Alec’s lead, curious about where Alec lived now. 

“Were you serious about those tv dinners?” Magnus asked as they stepped out into the warm summer evening breeze.

“We can get take out if you want? There’s a nice place near my house,” Alec said, leading the way.

Magnus nodded, his stomach rumbling at the thought of takeout. Tv dinners were not appealing. But spending the rest of the evening with Alec was. He certainly hadn’t foreseen this end to his day when he had woken. And he wasn’t complaining one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please write this as a big long fic. I'm begging. I absolutely love this one and there's a lot of potential.


	24. Pretty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This World Inverted Alec's kitten wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Jevan who wanted This World Inverted Malec. Shy Magnus as Alec's Kitten.
> 
> Tags; Canon With A Twist, Pet Play, Daddy Kink, Magnus Has Two Warlock Marks, Dom!Alec Vibes, Submissive Magnus, Tail Buttplug, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lots of Cum, HandJobs, Masturbation, Petting, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus. 
> 
> Warning; There will be lots of pussy mentions in this. Also, it isn't ABO but Magnus does have a kind of heat.

Alec reached for his phone when it went off, grinning when he saw it was from Magnus. The three little words,  **_I need you_ ** , had him heading for the front door, grabbing his keys along the way. 

**_I’ll be there in ten_ ** , Alec fired back, locking up and heading for his car. Thankfully, he only lived ten minutes away from Magnus’ loft. When he was buckled in, he set off, his mind wandering.

Whenever Magnus text him those words, he didn’t hesitate to go running. They always meant one thing. In the six months that they had been dating, Magnus had texted him the same thing often, more and more as the weeks passed. It was getting to the point where he was thinking about just asking if he could move in.

It didn’t take long to reach Magnus’ place. The traffic was light. Then again, it was late. Locking his car up, he headed for Magnus’ building, impatiently pushing the elevator for the top floor when he let himself in. He loved dating Magnus, a crazy beautiful warlock who had introduced him to things he hadn’t even known existed.

Alec rode the elevator up to Magnus’ floor, wandering what Magnus had in store for him. When the doors opened, he practically ran down the hallway, letting himself into the apartment. He didn’t need a key, Magnus had explained that his wards, recognizing him, was the warlock equivalent of handing their boyfriend a key to their place. 

Alec took Magnus’ word for it. It wasn’t like he knew a tonne of warlocks. He hadn’t even known they existed until Magnus had shown him magic. Though, he had met a couple since.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, closing the door behind him. Kicking his shoes off and hanging his sweater on the coat stand in the hallway, Alec was just about to go in search of his boyfriend when a head poked around the frame of the double doors that led into Magnus’ living room.

“Oh, does my pretty kitty want to play?” Alec asked, tossing his keys on Magnus’ desk. A smile lit his face up when the rest of Magnus’ body followed his head. Magnus was completely naked. The few warlocks that Magnus had introduced him to knew of Magnus’ warlock mark, his stunning golden cat eyes. There weren’t many of them that knew about Magnus’ secondary warlock mark, however.

Magnus looked up when Alec closed the distance between them. When Alec reached out, he pushed his head into Alec’s hand, practically purring with pleasure when Alec’s fingers curled around his ear. 

“I missed you, Daddy,” Magnus said, pushing into Alec’s hand further. He stepped closer when Alec started scratching his ear.

“I missed you too, my sweet kitten,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ face with his free hand, pulling his boyfriend closer. Feeling the flickering twitch of the black furry ear in his hand, he skimmed his nose down the bridge of Magnus’ nose, squishing the tip a little before he pressed his lips to Magnus’.

Alec pushed both of his hands into Magnus’ thick black hair, scratching behind both of Magnus’ ears where they were nestled in the strands. He loved the soft sounds Magnus made whenever he did it. 

“That feels so good,” Magnus whispered, uncaring that his eyelids were fluttering. Feeling Alec’s lips against his own, he pouted his lips out, rubbing against Alec’s body. 

“I think you definitely want to play,” Alec said, releasing one of Magnus’ ears when he felt Magnus’ hard cock dig into his thigh. “Is it that time?” he asked, sweeping his hand around Magnus’ waist to pull him closer. He grinned against Magnus’ lips when a furry tail wrapped around his wrist.

“I need you, Daddy,” Magnus mewled, pushing into Alec’s hand when it swept over his ass. A low groan hissed out of him when Alec’s fingers skimmed over the tail plug in his ass. The move had his tail curling back and forth, flicking over Alec’s arm.

Alec had been a little… surprised, the first time he had seen Magnus in this state. He had inevitably asked if Magnus’ cat eyes and ears made him part cat and whether Magnus was going through some sort of heat because of those parts of himself. Of course, it wasn’t a heat but Magnus definitely became more needy and desperate every couple of months. 

Alec had been skeptical at first, but his shy, loving boyfriend was even sweeter than usual during those days. And insanely needy.

Alec petted Magnus’ ass, skimming his hand over Magnus’ firm cheeks, his head tilting to the side when Magnus’ head pushed into his neck. “Come on, kitten,” he said, letting go of Magnus’ ass to take his hand instead.

Magnus followed Alec to the couch, more than happy to climb onto Alec’s lap. Sitting sideways across Alec’s lap, he curled into his boyfriend, his breathing picking up when Alec started petting him again. The soothing noises Alec made relaxed him a little but he needed Alec more than he needed air right then.

“Hush now, Kitten. Daddy will make you feel better,” Alec whispered, stroking Magnus’ back with one hand. The other petted over Magnus’ ass and thigh, rubbing his kitty with slow, soft circular motions that had Magnus relaxing into his hold. “Come on, open your legs for me,” he said, petting over Magnus’ leg until they opened up for him.

Magnus curled further into Alec, pushing his face into Alec’s neck to hide his panting breaths. Alec never made him feel like anything was wrong with him, had always accepted every part of him but the soft pets had his breathing picking up, the noises he made embarrassingly loud. 

“Is that better? That’s what you need, isn’t it, Kitten? Some friction on this pretty cock of yours,” Alec murmured, rubbing over Magnus solid dick. It twitched against his hand, already leaking small beads of pre-cum. “You can get yourself off,” he said, feeling the tentative push against his hand. 

Magnus pushed eagerly into Alec’s hand when he was given permission, unable to help it when his tongue darted out. He lapped at Alec’s neck, rubbing himself against Alec’s hand. Without lube, it wasn’t smooth but that was how he liked it. His movements had his foreskin dragging back and forth, the friction almost painful but intense. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your collar, Kitten?” Alec asked, pressing harder against Magnus’ desperate, swollen cock.

Magnus reached up, his fingers skimming over his neck. He hadn’t realized he wasn’t wearing it, too desperate to be taken. Snapping his fingers, he sighed against Alec’s neck when he felt the purple leather settle around his neck. It was just the right side of skintight, the leather a deep purple with a row of diamonds encircling the circumference of it. 

“Good boy. When you’ve taken the edge off, I’m gonna take you on this floor, fill that pussy up with two loads. Three if you’re a good kitty. Would you like that, hm?” Alec asked, curling his fingers around Magnus’ cock in a tight grip. Something about being filled with cum seemed to ease Magnus’ need for some reason.

“Please Daddy,” Magnus mewled, fucking into Alec’s hand. It had the plug, nestled in his ass, tugging at his rim but his tail curled over Alec’s hand where it still rubbed his back, showing Alec how turned on he was. The tail plug was spelled to correspond with his moods.

Magnus lapped harder at Alec’s neck, shallow, ragged breaths huffing out of his nose. He was close, his balls aching for release. They were always aching for release when he was like this. Especially when he was around Alec.

“Come on, cum for me,” Alec said, flicking his thumb back and forth over the head of Magnus’ cock. He watched the slit of Magnus’ cock intently when Magnus’ tongue pressed harder to his pulse point, Magnus’ tail curling tightly around his wrist. Both were signs of his boyfriend’s impending orgasm.

Magnus whined into Alec’s neck, his thighs shaking hard when he spilled into Alec’s hand. He pushed desperately into Alec’s hand when the grip tightened, his arm wrapping around Alec’s neck for something to hold onto. 

“That’s it, Kitten, you’re doing so well,” Alec murmured, smiling when Magnus nuzzled into his neck from the praise. “My beautiful Kitten, so pretty when you cum like that,” he murmured. When Magnus stopped spurting into his hand, he raised it, smiling when Magnus started lapping his hand clean.

Magnus licked up every drop, blushing the entire time. Past partners had looked at him like he was disgusting for enjoying the taste of himself but Alec seemed to revel in it. 

Alec licked up the last few drops from his fingers before laying Magnus back on the couch. Coming onto his knees between Magnus open thighs, he bent and licked Magnus’ cock clean, moaning when Magnus’ fingers threaded into his hair and tugged it.

“You made a mess of yourself. Lie still, let me clean you up,” Alec said, waiting until Magnus stopped wriggling before laving his tongue over Magnus’ inner thighs, balls, and cock.

Magnus tried to push into Alec’s mouth, a low, husky moan escaping him when Alec sucked hard at the head of his cock. He was still hard, a few drops of cum leaking out of him when Alec held his hips in place. He would remain hard until Alec had filled him up a few times. 

When Magnus was clean, Alec trailed kisses up the underside of Magnus’ cock, and over Magnus’ stomach, aiming for his boyfriend’s mouth. His tongue flicked over the tender buds of Magnus’ nipples, a smirk flitting over his lips when Magnus grip in his hair tightened. 

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, his ankles hooking around each other to lift his hips, trying to get some friction on his cock once more. He couldn’t help it. One orgasm was never enough.

“You need to cum again, don’t you, Kitten?” Alec asked against the hollow of Magnus’ throat, his tongue swirling over the sensitive spot. He let Magnus grind against him, knowing how much Magnus needed it as he trailed his lips over Magnus’ chin.

Magnus nodded, opening up instantly, the second Alec’s lips reached his. He moaned softly when one of Alec’s hands went for his ear, pushing into the hand. The scratching was heavenly. 

“I think we can do better than that, don’t you?” Alec murmured against Magnus lips, knowing that the friction wasn’t enough for Magnus for long. Pulling back, he looked into Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes. Yes, Magnus definitely needed more. And he was desperate to be inside Magnus too.

“Come on, on your hands and knees. Let’s see what sort of state your pussy is in,” Alec said, straightening up.

Magnus scrambled to comply, turning over onto his stomach, burying his face in a cushion to present his ass to Alec. the first touch had him pushing desperately back, needing to be filled with a cock. Granted, it was only on the backs of his thighs but that didn’t stop him moaning for it. 

Alec pressed soft kisses to Magnus’ ass cheeks, petting the backs of Magus’ thighs to try and soothe him. When Magnus stilled a little, he gripped the tail buttplug and tugged at it, grinning when Magnus gave it up.

“Look at this pussy. What have you been doing to yourself?” Alec asked, pressing his lips to Magnus’ clenching, puffy hole. Magnus’ rim was red, slick lube dripping out of it. 

“I needed something in there, Daddy. I was so desperate,” Magnus muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. He had fucked himself silly with a dildo while he’d been waiting for Alec but it wasn’t enough.

“It’s okay, we’ll soon have it filled. I’m gonna fuck this pussy nice and deep. Fill you up until my cum is dripping out of this desperate little hole, okay?” Alec asked, straightening up to unbuckle his belt. Those were some words he never thought he’d hear himself utter before he’d met Magnus. But he was more than happy to call Magnus’ ass that. Magnus loved it. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Magnus moaned, clenching as soon as he felt the head of Alec’s cock press into his body. Without preamble, he pushed back, crying out when Alec thrust deep inside of him. This was exactly what he needed. 

Alec set up a quick pace, eager to fuck the first load into Magnus. Aside from wanting to cum, badly, he knew that some of the edge would be taken off with that first load of cum. He gripped Magnus’ hips tightly, slamming into Magnus with long, deep thrusts that stole his breath. Magnus’ channel was tight, his rim clinging to his cock.

Draping himself over Magnus’ body, caging his boyfriend into the couch, he pressed sucking kisses to the nape of Magnus’ neck, his tongue darting out now and then. 

Magnus fought for breath, feeling Alec’s lips on the back of his neck. It had him insanely hard, a loud, desperate moan escaping him when Alec’s teeth grazed over the spot. “Please?” he begged, trying to fuck back on Alec’s cock. He needed to be held down and fucked, hard.

Alec bit the nape of Magnus’ neck. Not hard enough to hurt but with enough force to hold Magnus still beneath him. When Magnus stopped moving, he rutted into Magnus’ ass, fucking into him as hard as possible, thankful that Magnus had stretched himself with the wide plug. He would have worried about his boyfriend’s rim otherwise. 

Magnus went still, his dick aching from the grip Alec had on his neck. It was phenomenal. Even if he wanted to fuck himself silly on Alec’s cock, he couldn’t. It quenched the need he had to be pushed down and dominated. Only a fraction but the grip helped. He wined when Alec let go until Alec’s tongue flicked over the spot on the back of his neck.

“That’s it, Kitten, take this thick dick in that tight pussy of yours,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, smirking when it flicked against his lip. He buried his face in Magnus’ hair, nuzzling into the furry ear. He always loved how soft the fur felt against his cheek and lips. 

“Your beautiful body makes me so hard. I’m gonna cum,” Alec muttered breathlessly, fucking deep into Magnus body. The tight grip on his dick and Magnus mewling whimpers were too much, his balls tightening and drawing up.

Magnus arched his back, moaning when he felt the first flood of cum drench his walls. Unable to help himself, he rocked his hips with the tiniest movements, groaning at how good it felt to have that friction on his rim. The cum that filled him was enough to trip his own orgasm.

“I’m cumming, Daddy. I’m cumming from your cock,” Magnus muttered, his heavy, aching cock exploding between his thighs. He loved it when he came untouched, his orgasms always explosive. 

Alec uncurled the tail from around his wrist and braced himself to fill Magnus’ asshole with the plug again. Pulling out of Magnus slowly, he pressed the bulbous tip of the plug to Magnus’ rim the moment his cock was clear, grinning when barely a dribble of his cum escaped before he had it in place.

“Wait right here, Kitten, I’ll be right back,” Alec said, leaning over Magnus to press a kiss to the nape of Magnus’ neck. There were a couple of marks there but nothing major, the skin reddened slightly. 

The first time Magnus had asked him to do it, he hadn’t known how hard he was supposed to go and had left crescent marks on Magnus’ skin, feeling awful for weeks. But the next time, after Magnus had begged for it, Magnus had guided him. Thankfully, he hadn’t broken Magnus’ skin. He didn’t know if he’d ever have been comfortable doing it again if he had.

Climbing off the couch, Alec uncurled Magnus’ tail from around his wrist where it had tried to hold on and shrugged his clothes off, kicking them into a pile next to the couch. More often than not, he would have to wait until after he’d filled Magnus with a load before undressing but he never complained.

Alec made his way into Magnus’ bedroom. Heading straight into the closet, he rifled through Magnus’ box, grabbing a bottle of lube and Magnus’ leash before returning to his boyfriend’s side. He didn’t bother cleaning himself up, there was no point.

Dropping the bottle and the leash on the couch next to Magnus, smiling when Magnus curled onto his side to watch him, Alec crossed the living room to Magnus’ bookshelf. Opening the pretty wooden box on the top shelf, he retrieved his stele.

Magnus shuddered as he watched Alec flick the stele over his runes, glaring at the Adamas until Alec put it away again. The shudder was half from the stele itself and half from the memory of Alec carving those runes into his skin.

Magnus had come home one day to find Alec on his couch, reading a Downworld history book. He hadn’t had a problem with it, having given Alec free reign in the loft. What he had had a problem with was when Alec had asked him for a stele. His boyfriend had been reading about the wars between Downworlders and Shadowhunters and had discovered his own family history.

Magnus had explained everything to Alec, against his better judgment, and had tried to put Alec off by explaining that taking a rune might kill Alec if he didn’t have enough Nephilim blood. His boyfriend, however, had a reckless streak. Knowing that Alec would have found a way, he had conjured a stele for Alec. 

Watching Alec carve the first rune had almost had Magnus flapping with panic but Alec had been able to take it. Not that he could complain now, those runes came in handy.

“It’s gone,” Alec said, closing the lid on the box with his stele firmly entrenched inside it. Crossing the room, he scooped Magnus up and situated Magnus on his lap sideways again. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead, knowing how much Magnus disliked the stele. It wasn’t hatred, as such, but Magnus couldn’t touch it when he was like this. It would burn his skin if he tried, something to do with the demonic half of himself.

Magnus pulled Alec into a deep kiss, needing the contact. Even if he was already curled around Alec’s naked body. His tail swished when Alec’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. 

“It’s okay, you need it,” Magnus said when he pulled back to breathe. Not that he was able to. His boyfriend was stunningly hot. And even though he hated the stele, he had to admit that Alec’s dark runes looked beautiful against his pale skin.

“I need you, Kitten,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ once more. The energy from the runes sang through him, stamina, endurance, nourishment, strength, to name but a few. He had learned them all from Magnus’ books and had carved them into his stomach, arms, and chest. They had been painful but the pain had quickly faded. Now, just a swipe of the stele gave him the energy to keep up with Magnus and then some. 

Magnus moved, shuffling around until he was straddling Alec’s lap. Alec, claiming his lips, had his tail flicking over Alec’s thighs, a happy sigh pouring into Alec’s mouth. Rocking his hips slightly, he licked into Alec’s mouth, relishing the friction of Alec’s cock against his own.

Alec’s hands slid over Magnus’ ass, his fingers skimming over the furry tail that hung out of Magnus’ ass. The harder press of Magnus cock against his own when he did had him petting Magnus’ ass and lower back, his hands rubbing circles into the base of Magnus spine.

“More, Daddy,” Magnus moaned, pushing into Alec’s touch. It was a sensitive spot, the sensations from Alec’s fingers pooling in his balls. The desire he always felt for Alec flared to life, taking over his hips until he was grinding away.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, anchoring his boyfriend to him so they could move together. His fingertips still played at the base of Magnus’ spine, pressing harder to get his boyfriend nice and desperate for him. He was pretty desperate himself. 

“Come on, Kitten, I need to fuck you again,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips. Shuffling forward, he lay Magnus back on the deep rug on the floor, spreading Magnus’ legs wide. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the lube and Magnus’ leash. When he turned back to Magnus, a grin split his face, his dick almost exploding from the sight that met him.

“That’s right, sweet boy, spread that pussy wide for me,” Alec said, watching Magnus spread his ass cheeks wide open, Magnus’ legs resting in the crooks of Magnus’ elbows. His boyfriend was unbelievably hot and completely desperate for it. “Got to get you nice and wet, I want you dripping for me, Kitten,” he murmured, taking the base of the plug in a firm grip.

Magnus  _ was  _ dripping for him when Alec pulled the tail out. His cum started seeping from Magnus’ clenching hole the instant the plug was taken away. Unscrewing the cap on the lube, he poured it down Magnus’ crack, watching some of it drip into Magnus’ spread hole. Tossing the bottle aside, he started massaging it around Magnus’ rim. When his boyfriend was slicked up, he clipped the leash to Magnus’ collar.

Magnus groaned when Alec wrapped the slack around his wrist and tugged his head up for a kiss. He opened up instantly, surrendering to Alec’s tongue easily. He was insanely in love with Alec, especially when Alec kissed him like that.

Alec shuffled closer between Magnus’ legs and gripped his dick with his free hand, guiding it to Magnus’ waiting hole. When he found it, he pushed straight into Magnus, the lube and cum that filled his boyfriend made the glide nice and smooth.

Magnus breath escaped in a filthy moan when Alec pushed deep into his ass with one quick thrust. He gripped his ass tighter, spreading himself open for Alec, trying to take Alec deeper inside him.

Breaking the kiss, Alec grabbed the backs of Magnus’ knees and pushed them into Magnus, chest to lift his ass off the floor. Finding an angle that he liked, he started plowing into Magnus’ dripping hole, moaning loudly from the friction. 

“I could fuck this tight pussy all day. It feels so good, wrapped around my cock, clinging to it, trying to take me in deeper,” Alec muttered, listening to the sounds of their skin slapping harshly together, accompanied by the husky whines that escaped Magnus and his own deeper groans.

“It’s yours, Daddy. Your pussy. Look how wet I am for you,” Magnus groaned, barely able to breathe with his knees pushed into his chest. He didn’t have a complaint in him, trying to rock his hips in time with Alecs. The pressure in his ass was unbelievable but he wanted more of it. When Alec tugged at his leash, he let go of his ass, pushing up onto his elbows to meet Alec in a tooth clashing kiss.

Alec rested Magnus’ legs against his shoulders and placed his hands either side of Magnus’ head, pushing Magnus’ knees further into his chest so he could fuck harder into Magnus’ wrecked hole. He captured Magnus’ lips, again and again, teasing with soft kisses before pulling back. 

Magnus had to wrap one hand around the back of Alec’s neck, anchoring his boyfriend to him. When Alec stopped teasing, he licked into Alec’s mouth, stealing Alec’s oxygen. 

“God, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna fuck another load into you, Kitten,” Alec muttered between kisses, already feeling the telltale tingle in his balls. Luckily, he would be able to keep fucking Magnus through it, thanks to his runes. 

“Fuck it into me, Daddy, I want it so deep,” Magnus breathed, gasping for air when he felt his ass heat up, Alec flooding his channel once more. He pushed his hand between their bodies and gripped his dick, tugging it furiously when Alec just kept slamming into him, burying his head back in the rug as he pulled himself closer.

Alec didn’t miss a beat, his cum spilling into Magnus with jerky spurts, he just kept going, the runes going to work to keep him hard. He watched Magnus jerk himself again, fascinated with that moment when Magnus would erupt. He didn’t have to wait long.

Magnus spilled over his stomach, his head falling back when he lost al strength in his neck. He cried his release out, shaking in the cage of Alec’s body. He tugged himself through it, barely giving himself a minute to recover before pushing Alec away. 

Rolling himself onto his stomach, Magnus offered his ass up again, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. A husky, low grunt burst out of him when Alec shoved his dick back inside him. This was his favorite kind of fuck, deep and desperate, sloppy and wild.

Alec turned Magnus’ collar until the leash was sitting at the nape of Magnus’ neck so that he could tug on the leash. When Magnus rose with his tugs, Magnus on all fours in front of him, he turned control over to his body, kneeling on one leg while he placed his other foot flat on the floor, pushing back into Magnus’ body deeper with every thrust.

“Such a good kitten for me, I love you,” Alec breathed, rocking into Magnus’ ass, gripping the leash and Magnus’ hips tightly. Not enough to choke his boyfriend, but enough to stop Magnus slumping down again.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Magnus said. He started pushing back on every one of Alec’s thrusts, using his natural grace and rhythm to roll his hips, taking Alec as deeply as he could. His breath exploded out of him with every slam into his ass, the force of Alec’s hips pushing it out of him but he didn’t care. 

“Touch yourself again, Kitten. I want you to paint this rug white. Do you understand?” Alec asked, releasing Magnus’ hip to rub at the small of Magnus’ back. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Magnus muttered, fisting his cock where it hung between his legs. It was something of a relief. Each thrust had it bouncing against his stomach. He didn’t go for anything fancy, he just pulled at it, twisting his hand now and then. The sensation of Alec petting his back was building in his balls, another orgasm already hovering. It only had him tugging his dick faster, moaning weakly at the breathtaking pleasure that skittered up his spine.

Alec was already holding his next orgasm back. How could he not be on the verge when he was surrounded by Magnus? The warlock was intoxicating. 

Magnus didn’t have the breath to speak when he came again, this time dry. He groaned, collapsing forward, thankful that Alec gave him enough slack without him having to ask for it. Although he felt satiated, he was missing that extra relief that came along with his balls emptying. He supposed he’d had it coming though. There was only so much cum he could produce before his balls gave up on him.

“I orgasmed but there was no cum,” Magnus groaned into the rug, still pushing back on Alec’s cock. 

“That’s okay, Kitten. You’ve done enough for today,” Alec grunted between thrusts, feeling his own orgasm building. A grin split his face when Magnus’ back arched, making it easier for him to fuck into his boyfriend. He kept going until his balls started to draw up. Then he slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt, and emptied into Magnus’ clenching channel, his eyes almost crossing from how tightly Magnus squeezed him.

Alec collapsed forward, his dick pumping waves of cum into Magnus. He plastered himself to Magnus’ back, rutting into him until his balls were completely empty. He didn’t have another drop in him. 

“How do you feel, Kitten?” Alec asked breathlessly, rolling onto his side, taking Magnus with him so he could stay buried in Magnus’ ass. Even for how long they had been fucking, he didn’t want to pull out. He liked lying with his dick inside his boyfriend as they came down together.

“Better, Daddy. So much better,” Magnus said, pushing backward when Alec curled around him so that they were molded together. He tilted his head when Alec nuzzled into his neck.

Alec petted every inch of Magnus that he could reach, knowing how much it soothed Magnus. He curled their legs together, rubbing over Magnus’ thigh with one hand, rubbing at Magnus’ chest and stomach with the other. Even if Magnus was lying on his arm, cutting the circulation off. 

“That feels so nice,” Magnus murmured, sighing when Alec pressed soft kisses to his shoulder and neck, Alec’s breath on his skin. It relaxed him further until he was a puddle in Alec’s arms. 

“I don’t want to move,” Alec muttered when the hardness of the floor invaded. He curled tighter around Magnus, feeling his own cum pool around his cock and seep out of Magnus’ ass a little. He knew that they had to get up and clean up before they could go to bed but he didn’t have the energy, his runes fading fast. 

“We don’t have to,” Magnus said. With a snap of his fingers, he cleaned them up, keeping Alec’s cum inside him with magic. He loved feeling it there. With a wave of his hand and a tricky spell that almost sapped the last of his strength, he created a portal below them. It wasn’t an easy feat while lying prone, but he aimed it for his bed, grunting when they hit the mattress and Alec’s cock tugged at his rim. 

“I love dating a warlock,” Alec chuckled, curling closer around Magnus as Magnus conjured a warm duvet for them. They were lying on Magnus’. 

“Good, because I love you,” Magnus grinned, smiling when Alec nuzzled into him once more.

“I love you too, Kitten,” Alec said, reaching up to flick one of Magnus’ cat ears before pulling Magnus close again. Maybe their adventures weren’t conventional but who needed conventional when they could have this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time discovering petplay. Maybe I didn't get it right but I sure had fun writing it.


	25. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting stuck at the hospital on Christmas eve was not part of Alec's plan but getting the chance to wind Doctor Bane up more than made up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Kaylie, who asked for Doctor Magnus and Alec stuck at the hospital.
> 
> Tags; AU, Doctor!Magnus, PharmaceuticalRep!Alec, Enemies to Lovers, They Hate Each Other, Until They Don't, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.
> 
> Sorry that the chapters are coming late every night. I have run out of pre-typed chapters (except for tomorrow's one, which is half done) and I only get time when I get home from work to write them up.

Alec hiked his bag higher on his shoulder as he approached the exit of the hospital, thankful that he could go home. Why he had agreed to work on Christmas eve, he didn’t know. He had made his final sales, and with it, his biggest commission for the year. In fact, it wasn’t a bad way to end the year at all. He wouldn’t have to work until the new year, thanks to the commission he had just made.

As a pharmaceutical rep, Christmas was always Alec’s best time of year. Flu season meant megabucks. He was barely 500 yards from the exit when a roaring alarm went off. Two security guards slammed the front doors closed on the line of people waiting to get out. Him, included.

It took a moment but Alec finally managed to push his way to the front of the line. 

“What’s happening?” Alec asked one of the security guys.

“That alarm means a high-risk patient has escaped. Nobody gets in or out until they’ve been apprehended,” the guy replied.

“High risk?” Alec asked, surreptitiously looking around, wondering if some plague riddled lunatic was bout to kill them all with some crazy disease that should remain quarantined.

“The doctors were treating a prisoner. He’s probably escaped,” The security guy said before moving on.

While no one was looking, Alec pushed against the door but it wouldn’t budge. He pushed harder, he’d been so close. “How long until the doors open?” he called after the guard.

“They won’t open until the prisoner is apprehended,” floated over the crowd, causing a loud groan to erupt from the milling crowd. 

Alec slumped against the doors. He should be getting into his car, heading home to change before making the journey to his childhood family home for Christmas. Instead, he was stuck in the hospital. Realizing his mom would have his ass if he didn’t let her know that he was going to be late, he fired off a quick text to explain.

Looking around for somewhere to wait, Alec’s eyes landed on Magnus Bane. A smirk flitted over his face. If he was stuck there, he might as well do something productive. Like, ruin Magnus’ night. His own was ruined after all. Seeing that Magnus was headed to his office, he followed. 

Magnus was the hospital’s top surgeon and a royal pain in his ass. Whenever Alec turned up at the hospital, Magnus would object to every drug he tried to sell them, just to spite him. Probably because he had mistaken Magnus for a cleaner the first time he had come to the hospital. Incidentally, he had been looking for Doctor Bane at the time. It wasn’t his fault if Magnus didn’t fit the image of a brain surgeon.

“Bane. You always harp on about important you are and how this place would fall apart without you. Can’t you do something about this lockdown? Some of us have places to be,” Alec drawled as they approached Magnus’ office. A grin split his face in two when Magnus stopped in his tracks.

Magnus turned, glaring when he saw Alec Lightwood standing right behind him. Everything from Alec’s messy but somehow stylish hair, to his flashy watch to his shiny shoes, annoyed him no end. None of it, however, was as annoying as Alec’s superior, snarky attitude. 

“Go away, Lightwood. Despite what you think, the world doesn’t revolve around you. You’ll just have to wait like the peasants,” Magnus muttered, opening his office door to escape the annoying asshole. “What are you doing?” he asked when Alec followed him into his office.

“You don’t think I’m waiting out there with the “peasants”, do you?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes at Magnus’ theatrics. The guy always exaggerated. “Don’t act like you haven’t got a bottle of something stashed away in here,” he said, pushing past Magnus.

Magnus counted to ten in his head but it was no use. Alec had rubbed him up the wrong way since their first meeting and went out of his way to wind him up. “Go and bother someone else. I’ve been on for 36 hours. You aren’t the only one who’s stuck here,” he said.

Alec ignored Magnus and poked around his office, looking for something to drink. “Well, where is it?” he asked when he came up empty.

“I don’t keep alcohol here. In case you didn’t notice, I’m a surgeon. Which means I’m constantly on call. If I kept booze here I’d be struck off,” Magnus sighed, realizing Alec was going nowhere. Accepting that fact, he closed the door and headed for his private restroom and the clothes he kept in there.

Alec slumped into Magnus’ desk chair, opening the drawers. But Magnus had been telling the truth, there wasn’t a drop of booze in the place. Looking around the office, he didn’t bother looking away when he saw Magnus getting a wash from the small sink in his bathroom. Especially as Magnus had stripped his white coat and scrubs top off, standing in just his pants. 

Magnus scrubbed off as much of his insane shift as possible, silently cursing that he didn’t have a private shower in his bathroom. He could do with one now that he couldn’t head straight home. He made do with a quick wash, noticing belatedly that he had left the door open. 

“Could you be any more of a pervert?” Magnus asked when he glanced up into the mirror to find Alec watching him.

“Of course I could. I could be watching you while you’re naked,” Alec chuckled, not bothering to look away. Magnus had a fairly nice body under those frumpy scrubs. Actually, it was a gorgeous body. And he hadn’t bothered closing the door.

“You wish,” Magnus muttered. He kicked his pants off too and dressed himself in a pair of smart black pants and a dark blue button-down. He was tempted to make his face up and pile some jewelry on too but he knew without a doubt that he would probably be paged for some emergency the second he did and would have to take it all off again.

“No, you wish,” Alec said, rifling through the things on Magnus’ desk. His eyebrow shot up when he saw a picture of Magnus with a woman and two men. “Wow, you actually look like you were having fun here,” he said, picking up the photo. He didn’t know that Magnus wore makeup. He was kind of into it. 

“ I do actually know how to have fun, Alexander. I just don’t have fun around you,” Magnus said as he emerged from the bathroom. He crossed his office, folding his arms over his chest when Alec remained in his chair.

“Prove it,” Alec said, staying exactly where he was.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” Magnus sniffed, waiting for Alec to vacate his seat. “You’re in my chair,” he said.

“You don’t have another one,” Alec shrugged, folding his own arms across his chest. He didn’t stare at the way Magnus’ shirt barely clung on to his muscular arms and broad shoulders. No, not at all. 

“That’s so people don’t outstay their welcome,” Magnus said, almost growling when Alec refused to move.

“Maybe people would want to outstay their welcome if you were a little nicer to them. You have a monumental stick up your ass, Bane. Maybe you should have someone replace it with a dick. At least then you would have fun,” Alec grinned.

Magnus refused to acknowledge his body’s reaction to that statement. It was a sad fact of life that his job meant he hadn’t gotten any dick or pussy in months. He bent over, gripping the arms of his chair to push his face close to Alec’s. 

“Move,” Magnus said, only realizing his mistake when he was an inch from Alec’s face, staring into Alec’s stupid beautiful eyes. 

“Make me,” Alec said, smirking when Magnus sucked in a breath. Without warning, he grabbed Magnus’ face and slammed their lips together, grinning into it when Magnus kissed him back for a second before pulling back.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, appalled at Alec’s antics. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it. Or like you haven’t thought about it before,” Alec chuckled. “Oh yeah, that’s right, you don’t have fun. You wouldn’t know what to do with a dick if it was served up to you on a platter, freshly lubed and ready to go,” he grinned.

“Riiight. Because you know how to serve it up,” Magnus said, sitting on the edge of his desk, arms folded once more as his eyes flicked down to Alec’s crotch. “You’re all talk, Alexander. The ultimate salesman. And yet, you have nothing to back that mouth up with,” he said, one eyebrow raised at Alec.

Alec stood up quick enough for Magnus’ chair to topple over, leaning forward until Magnus was forced to lean back on the desk. He placed one hand either side of Magnus’ thighs, continuing forward until his lips brushed Magnus’.

“I guess you’ll never know,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus’ breath huffed out, the doctor’s eyes searching his own. He straightened up, his grin widening at the incredulous expression on Magnus’ face. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s shirt, curling his fingers into the nice material, and yanked, slamming their lips together. He stood, pushing until Alec’s back hit the wall behind his desk. The surprised gasp that Alec let out had him licking into Alec’s mouth, grinning into the kiss when Alec’s fingers curled around his hips and yanked. 

Alec spun them, pressing Magnus against the wall, laughing when Magnus was the one to let out a surprised gasp. Sliding his hands down over Magnus’ ass, he pulled Magnus closer, pressing his own hips forward in the process, grinding against Magnus. Feeling how hard Magnus was, he skimmed a hand over the bulge in Magnus’ pants.

“I knew you liked me,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips.

“Are you just gonna talk? Or are you going to fuck me?” Magnus asked, the challenge clear in his voice. When Alec’s fingers tightened around his dick, he pushed Alec back.

Magnus unbuckled his belt when Alec no longer squashed him against the wall. “At least put that big mouth of yours to use,” he said, dropping his pants and shoving his boxers down. From the expression on Alec’s face, there was no doubt that Alec accepted his challenge.

Alec sank to his knees and grabbed his bag from where he had dropped it next to Magnus’ desk. He pulled it open and snatched his wallet out of it, rummaging until he found a couple of condoms. Perks of flogging medical supplies. Rolling one onto Magnus’ hard cock, he took it in his mouth without a word.

Magnus curled his fingers into Alec’s hair, gripping tightly, and pushed his dick into Alec’s mouth. The seal around his cock was tight, Alec greedily sucking his entire length in. Of course, Alec didn’t have a gag reflex. 

Alec bobbed on Magnus’ dick, as hard as Magnus was at the length of it. It hit the back of his throat but he kept on going until his nose hit Magnus’ short, neat pubes, again and again. He kind of liked the tight grip Magnus had in his hair, and the way Magnus practically fucked his face. Not that he would tell Magnus that.

Magnus didn’t go gently. He had been on call so long that he didn’t know what day of the week it was. He should be heading home to get some sleep before heading to Catarina’s in the morning and he needed to get rid of the pent up energy that came from living off energy drinks and sheer strength of will.

Magnus just pushed into Alec’s mouth, again and again, his head falling back to rest against the wall. For all of Alec’s talk earlier, the guy really could suck cock like he was born for it.

Alec’s knees were already hurting against the hard floor but he found he didn’t care., maybe he had fantasized about this exact situation once or twice during his verbal sparring sessions with Doctor Bane. Unzipping his pants and fumbling the button open, he shoved his hand into the waistband of his boxers and started jerking his own dick, needing the friction.

Magnus’ eyes snapped open when he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper to see Alec jacking off. “You can multitask?” he asked, pulling Alec’s head onto his dick faster. A low, panting moan escaped him when Alec just hummed. “Maybe you should suck cock more often. It’s nice not to have to hear you running your mouth for once.”

“Stop talking. You’re killing the mood,” Alec said, pulling off Magnus’ dick to try and breathe. “Have you got any lube?” he asked, jacking Magnus’ dick as hard as he was tugging his own.

“I’ve got lotion,” Magnus shrugged, gesturing to the bottle of lotion he had on his desk. It wasn’t ideal but it would have to do. Going to retrieve lube right then would require him pulling his pants up. 

Alec let go of their dicks to scout Magnus’ desk out, grabbing the bottle when he saw it. It was hand lotion but he’d used lotion before. When he was a teenager with nothing else in the house. Still, it would do. Spinning Magnus on the spot, he squirted some into his palm and proceeded to slap it up Magnus’ crack.

Magnus jerked, his cock scraping against the wall from the cold lotion on his ass. “Asshole,” he muttered. Alec could have at least warmed it up. He clamped his mouth shut when Alec pushed a finger into his ass, biting into his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn’t as smooth as it would have been with lube. Then again, it was smoother than what he would be facing without the lotion.

Alec fucked into Magnus’ ass the way Magnus had fucked into his mouth. He already liked how tight Magnus was, imagining what it would feel like to shove his dick in there. He opened Magnus up quickly, adding a second finger when Magnus felt nice and loose around his single digit.

“Don’t think this changes anything,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, pushing back on Alec’s fingers. “I still hate you,” he said.

“Sure you do. That’s why I’m knuckle deep in your ass,” Alec chuckled, curling his fingers.

“Fuck, just get inside me,” Magnus muttered, scrabbling for purchase against the wall. There was none.

Alec climbed to his feet, undoing his pants properly. Grabbing another condom, he pulled his fingers out of Magnus and rolled it on, moaning from the tight fit around his cock. 

“Hold on tight, Bane, this is gonna be hard and fast,” Alec muttered, lining himself up with Magnus’ hole. When he found it, the head of his cock slipping inside Magnus’ hole, he pushed in slowly.

“Fuck!” Magnus muttered, his breath slamming out of him. Alec was going slowly but the stretch on his rim was insane.

“If you insist,” Alec said, pressing himself against Magnus’ back. Withdrawing his hips, he pushed into Magnus’ body, bottoming out with the single thrust. “If I’d known it would feel this good, I would have fucked you months ago,” he muttered breathlessly.

Alec set up a steady rhythm, slamming into Magnus’ ass, Magnus slamming back on his dick just as hard. He had to grip Magnus’ hips to steady the guy and for something to hold onto, bunching Magnus’ shirt around his hips to keep it out of the way.

Magnus didn’t bother replying, he just fucked himself on Alec’s cock, silently agreeing. He tried to find purchase against the wall once more but there was nothing to hold onto. As good as it felt having Alec inside him, he had to grip Alec’s hands to stop himself from toppling over at the force of their hips.

“I’d tell you to slow down but I need you to fuck me,” Magnus muttered, ramming his shoulder against the wall.

Alec pulled out of Magnus’ ass and spun him. “Take your pants off properly,” he said. Magnus’ pants were still around his ankles. When Magnus complied, kicking one shoe off and pulling one foot out of his pants, he lifted Magnus up and pressed him into the wall.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, his eyes almost popping out of his head when Alec pinned him against the wall. Alec’s hands pushed under his thighs until his knees rested in the crooks of Alec’s elbows.

Alec pinned Magnus tightly to the wall and gripped the base of his dick. As soon as he found Magnus’ hole, he pushed into Magnus once more. Keeping Magnus in place, he gripped the guy’s ass, both of Magnus’ legs flopping over his arms once more, and slammed into Magnus again.

Magnus just held on, pinned against the wall, his ass being filled exquisitely, again and again. He had to wonder why he and Alec had never done this before. It was insanely hot. Tugging Alec’s head back by his hair, he licked into Alec’s mouth, stealing Alec’s deep moans for himself. He didn’t even care about the wall scraping his back. 

Alec kissed Magnus just as hard, enjoying the feel of Magnus’ lips against his own and the tight squeeze around his dick every time he thrust into Magnus’ body. Every clench had him chasing another one harder, his hips in full control. He was losing his mind at how good it felt to be inside Magnus. 

“You might have to finish yourself off,” Alec muttered against Magnus’ lips when he needed to breathe again. He was rutting desperately into Magnus’ hole, unable to help himself. Maybe he had just wanted it for too long. 

As much as Alec bantered with Magnus, trading barbs back and forth easily, he could admit that Magnus was insanely attractive. He even looked forward to seeing how tightly he could wind the guy up whenever he came to the hospital, enamored by the vein that would pulse in Magnus’ head.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus said, pulling back to stare at Alec. Seeing how close Alec was to losing it, he held onto Alec’s neck with one hand and used the other to start tugging his dick. It wasn’t so easy with no lube but he squeezed hard, using the tiny bit of lotion that he could scrape from his ass as he reached around.

“Fuck! Do you think seeing you masturbate is going to help me hold out any longer?” Alec asked, watching Magus jack off. The sight of Magnus going to town on his cock only made him fuck into Magnus harder, trying to dive deeper. 

“Just keep fucking me like that,” Magnus muttered, staring into Alec’s eyes to get himself there faster. They were the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. Of course, he would never tell Alec that, he didn’t need his ego inflating any more.

Meeting Magnus’ gaze was a mistake. Alec’s balls tightened, drawing up fast. He started grinding into Magnus’ ass when he filled his condom with a gravelly grunt, having to bury his face in Magnus’ shoulder to bury the noise.

“Oi, you selfish asshole, give me some room,” Magnus muttered, barely able to get any friction when Alec squashed up against him. He laughed when Alec pulled back, breathing hard but still managing to pull a smirk on his face. 

Alec stopped thrusting into Magnus, standing still with his cock still buried in Magnus’ ass. He watched Magnus jerk his dick furiously, pressing small kisses to Magnus’ neck now and then.

“Come on, Magnus, cum for me,” Alec muttered, hoping it would get Magnus there faster. Seeing the shudder that ran through Magnus, he fucked into Magnus with another deep thrust.

“More,” Magnus muttered, twisting his hand at the end of every tug on his dick. He knew Alec was softening inside him but a few more thrusts would get him there. “More, Alexander. I’m close. Just keep going,” he breathed.

Alec did as Magnus said, thrusting deeply into Magnus’ ass a few times before Magnus moaned, the sound low and husky.

Magnus filled his condom, groaning from how good it felt to get a release. He tugged himself through his orgasm, only stopping when his balls were empty. Then he slumped into Alec’s hold, pressing his forehead to Alec’s shoulder.

Alec held Magnus up, breathing almost as hard as Magnus was. Even though he was still wearing his shirt, he kind of liked the heat of Magnus’ breaths against him. When Magnus patted his shoulder, he set Magnus down, pulling out of the guy’s ass. Regretfully.

Magnus had to hold on a few seconds longer until his legs stopped shaking. His ass was a little sore from the lack of lube, lotion not really cutting it for friction. But it felt good to have had the energy fucked out of him. 

“Maybe we should go for a drink sometime,” Alec said, pulling up his pants long enough to follow Magnus into the small bathroom so he could clean up.

“Don’t push your luck,” Magnus muttered, pulling his condom off and grabbing his cloth to clean himself up. “You can pick me up on Friday. I get off at four am. We can go for breakfast,” he said, grinning when Alec laughed. He had to keep the guy on his toes.

Alec didn’t quite know how his evening had ended up with him fucking the hot doctor, or how he had agreed to wake up on his day off to meet Magnus for breakfast, but oddly enough, he found himself looking forward to it. Maybe he was going soft. Or just maybe, he found Magnus ridiculously attractive. Either way, it was a date.


	26. All I Want For Christmas Is Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his roommate Magnus head to Alec's family farm for Christmas but Alec is left shook when he finds out a couple of Magnus' secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon. It was supposed to be for Christmas day but my mum sat glaring at me while I tried to finish it then my laptop melted because it's so long (24k words). Sorry for the wait but this is one of my all-time faves. I hope all those who celebrated had a wonderful Christmas.
> 
> Tags; AU, Trope Fest, Friends/Roommates-Lovers, Oblivious Dorks, Mutual Pining, Not So Unrequited Love, There Was Only One Bed, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Handjobs, Grinding, Dick Riding, Shower Sex, Butt Plug, Switch Couple.
> 
> I paired the others up with different pairings because they're all siblings in this one. Also, Max is 18, just so no one freaks out through the fic.

Alec stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He debated whether he should style his hair when he wiped the condensation off the mirror. It was getting long and needed cutting badly. There wasn’t much he could do with it and it was getting colder by the day outside so he decided just to shove a beanie on.

Leaving his bathroom, Alec grabbed his phone off his bed to check the time. He was distracted by the icon on his Grindr app, letting him know that he had a few messages. He was supposed to be meeting his roommate, Magnus, in an hour to finally get their asses to the stores. They always put off their Christmas shopping until the last possible minute.

Alec had been living with Magnus in their loft in Brooklyn for three years so it had become something of a tradition. They would wait until Christmas week then dash around the stores, grabbing what they could. They always ended up with the shit that nobody wanted but it worked. 

_ It can’t hurt to have a look _ , Alec thought, quickly opening the app. There were three messages. Two from randoms and one from his favorite user, MagicFingers86. The name always made him chuckle. The guy said it was because he had magical fingers. Which was true, he had seen them go to work on Magic’s dick and hole. He opened the message with a vague idea of what it would say.

**_MagicFingers86: Get your sexy ass on Skype. I want to watch you do bad things to yourself._ **

Alec let out a chuckle. It was exactly what he had been expecting. He wrote a quick reply as he wandered over to his desk and switched his laptop on.

**_Bow-legged-87: I’ve got ten minutes._ **

Alec didn’t really have ten minutes but he was sure Magnus wouldn’t mind waiting. Not that he would be telling his roommate the reason for him showing up late. He never did.

Alec closed the curtains so the creepy guy with the binoculars in the apartment opposite his own wouldn’t see, and pulled Skype up on his laptop, ensuring that MagicFingers86 would only be able to see him from the waist down. He switched his lamp on, the rest of the room falling into shadow, and aimed the crappy beam of light at his desk chair.

They had been messaging back and forth for about six months, first chatting, then sending nudes, and had progressed to Skypeing each other a few days a week, a month ago. Neither of them ever showed their faces but they knew each other from waist to knees intimately. 

The usual sight that he was met with when they ‘chatted’ pulled Alec out of his reverie. It was always the same when they got off like this. Magic would only ever jerk off in the bathroom at work. Magic said it was because he liked the possibility that someone would catch him but he had started wondering if the guy was secretly married. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Alec palmed himself through the towel he still had wrapped around himself. They never spoke in case Magic got caught but they were always happy to get off to the sight of each other. He watched Magic drop his pants and boxers, grinning when the guy’s dick sprang free.

Magic was Asian, his skin a gorgeous golden color. Alec had only ever seen the guy from the bottom of his tantalizing abs to his knees. The guy had a big dick, which was already rock hard, bobbing against his stomach. His pubic hair was trimmed and neat and he had the cutest freckle on his inner thigh that he had fantasized about licking every time they Skyped. 

Magic always set his phone or laptop up on the back of the toilet, jerking off while he stood in front of a shabby-looking bathroom door. Wherever the guy worked was a shithole. It was clean but falling apart. But he wasn’t there for the bathroom stall, he was there to watch Magic jerk himself off. 

Alec opened his towel when he felt he was hard enough, his own dick springing free. As soon as he started stroking it, Magic copied his movements. He stroked himself from root to tip while he reached into his desk drawer for some lube. Pouring a decent amount into his hand, he quickly slicked his dick up, watching the screen avidly.

Alec’s breathing came quicker, more shallow when Magic turned to the side and started doing something with his asshole. He loved watching Magic jerk himself off but it was always hot when the guy fingered himself too. 

Alec stroked himself faster, gripping his dick tighter. Shocks of pleasure ran through him as he watched Magic turn to give him a full view of his ass. A soft groan that he couldn’t quite contain escaped him when he realized what Magic had been doing. A blue-jeweled buttplug was nestled between his firm cheeks, looking gorgeous with his pretty skin tone. 

Reaching down with his free hand, Alec cupped his balls, massaging them while he jerked himself faster. He watched Magic tug the plug free, fucking up into his hand when he saw how loose Magic was. It only got better when two fingers disappeared into Magic’s hole.

Alec jerked himself furiously, biting his lip to stop the loud moans that wanted to escape him as he watched Magic wreck his asshole. The guy showed himself no mercy, plunging his fingers in and out of his slick looking hole, up to the knuckles. His thighs started jerking, his orgasm building in his heavy balls.

He shot his load with the quietest groan that he could manage, watching Magic twist his fingers with each thrust of them, coating his stomach in cum. Tugging himself through his release, he watched Magic turn, seeing the guy jerking himself as hard as he had before Magic shot his load all over the stall wall. 

Fighting for breath, Alec swirled his fingers through the pearly cum on his stomach, knowing how much Magic loved to see him do it. He was tempted to turn the camera angle and suck on his fingers, to really give Magic a show. Instead, he grabbed his phone, took a picture of the cum and sent it to Magic with a message.

**_Bow-legged-87: That was so fucking hot! I need another shower. Might jerk off again to the image of those fingers disappearing into that loose hole. Put the plug back in._ **

Alec watched Magic clean himself up with some tissue, along with the wall before chucking it into what he assumed was the toilet. A grin spread across his face when he watched Magic grab his phone, presumably reading his message. A new one came back.

**_MagicFingers86: Your wish is my command._ **

Alec replied as he cleaned himself up with the edge of his towel.

**_Bow-legged-87: I wanna watch._ **

Alec did watch when Magic turned and pushed the plug back into place. He couldn’t help but wish he was there, pushing it into place himself. He fired off another message.

**_Bow-legged-87: It looks gorgeous there. I’m visiting family for the holidays but we can Skype when I get back if you want?_ **

**_MagicFingers86: I am too, definitely can’t Skype while I’m there. I can still chat on here though if you like?_ **

**_Bow-legged-87: Absolutely. Merry Christmas, Magic._ **

**_MagicFingers86: Merry Christmas, Bow._ **

Alec shut his laptop down and chucked it on the bed with his phone, hoping to get some more work done while he was away. He felt the same small pang of guilt that he always felt when he Skyped with Magic and had to tell himself firmly that he had done nothing wrong. That Magnus didn’t want him the way he wanted Magnus and never would.

Oh yeah, Alec had it bad for Magnus, had been in love with his roommate since the moment they’d met. But Magnus didn’t feel that way. It was pathetic, really but he couldn’t help it.

Shaking his morbid thoughts away, Alec quickly went into the bathroom to clean himself up properly before dressing in dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black chunky knit cardigan, and a gray scarf. Shoving his matching gray beanie on, he grabbed his laptop and phone and headed into the living room. 

A curse escaped Alec when he tripped over Magnus’ huge suitcase in the hallway, stubbing his toe on his way to find his boots. He muttered under his breath as he pulled his boots and leather jacket on, wondering why his roommate needed to bring so much stuff. 

Alec had one rucksack worth of clothes, enough to last him the five days they would be spending at his family’s farmhouse outside the city for Christmas. Magnus was bringing an entire suitcase. His roommate had started spending Christmas with them three years ago when they’d moved into the apartment together. 

During Christmases past, Magnus would spend the holiday with his friends, Cat and Ragnor but they had gotten married four years ago and had started flying back to Ragnor’s homeland for Christmas. Magnus’ other friend, Raphael, always went back home to Mexico to visit family. As Magnus didn’t have any family worth mentioning, he had started joining the Lightwood-Graymark-Fairchild clan every year.

With a sigh, Alec loaded his phone, wallet, and keys into his pockets, and his laptop into his rucksack before hoisting the rucksack onto his shoulder and grabbing the handle of Magnus’ suitcase. He wheeled it out into the hall, locked up and dragged it down the hall to the elevator.

When Alec reached the underground garage for their building, he hefted their bags into the trunk of his Escalade and set off for the city to pick Magnus up from work, making a coffee detour on the way.

** 

Alec rode the elevator up to Magnus’ floor when he arrived at the building Magnus worked at. His roommate managed a call center, a job Magnus hated with a passion. But it helped pay the astronomical bills that came along with their loft. That, however, was the price of living somewhere nice in New York.

Seeing Magnus waiting for him in the small lobby, he pushed through the glass doors and handed Magnus his coffee. “You been waiting long?” he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Long enough to do these,” Magnus said, holding his freshly polished nails up, green for Christmas. Company policy demanded that he not wear nail polish or makeup, or his usual jewelry at work. Apparently, it cultivated an unprofessional image. Now, however, he was in vacation mode and could do whatever the fuck he wanted so he had dolled himself up to the nines.

“Did you get any more writing done?” Magnus asked, gathering his makeup bag and the bottle of nail polish up to stuff them into his satchel. He stuffed his work phone and his personal phone, along with his work laptop into his bag, more than ready to escape for the holidays.

“No. I swear, I’m never getting this book finished. My editor will give up on me one of these days,” Alec muttered.

“You make them too much money. They’ll never give up on you,” Magnus said, clutching Alec’s elbow in a tight squeeze. His roommate wrote the hottest gay romance novels, every single one of which he had secretly devoured. Alec had nothing to worry about.

“We’ll see. I need to pee before we go,” Alec said desperately, cursing himself for the grande he had ordered. 

“You can’t, the bathroom is for employees only,” Magnus said, eyes flicking to the secretary, Andrew, watching them from the other side of his desk. 

“Magnus, I’ve gotta pee. I can’t hold it for the entire shopping trip and the drive up to the farm,” Alec huffed.

“Fine,” Magnus said, looking around for any sign of his boss. When Andrew discreetly placed a visitor badge on the desk and looked away, he grabbed it and handed it to Alec. “If anyone asks, you’re here fixing the Ac. Go through the double doors, it’s the door in the corner,” he muttered, pointing the way. 

“Is that your boyfriend? He’s hot,” Andrew asked when tall, dark, and handsome disappeared through the doors.

“Alec? No, he’s my roommate,” Magnus said, praying that no-one caught Alec. He hated his job but it paid well.

“Alec lightwood?” Andrew asked, his eyes wide. When Magnus nodded, he dived into his desk drawer and grabbed his battered copy of Alec’s latest book, flicking to the back. Sure enough, there was a picture of Alec there. “Do you think he’d sign this?” he asked, holding it up while he fixed his curly blonde hair.

“He’s got a boyfriend, Underhill,” Magnus huffed when he saw Andrew prettying himself up. Alec didn’t have a boyfriend but Underhill didn’t need to know that. Maybe he had a slight crush on his roommate. Maybe he was even insanely in love with his roommate. Not that he would admit that to Alec. Hell, he wouldn’t admit that to anyone who wasn’t Cat, Ragnor or Raphael.

Alec wandered through the silent office space, crammed with desks, empty except for a cleaner. While the front lobby was nice, the rest of the place, behind those double doors, was a dump. He didn’t even know why the cleaner was bothering. 

Alec found the bathroom easily enough, ducking into a stall to take a leak. A strange sense of deja vu came over him, which was odd. He had never been past the lobby of Magnus’ floor. It wasn’t until he tucked himself back into his pants and turned to leave the stall that he realized why.

Alec collapsed, landing on the toilet, staring at the stall door. It took his stunned brain a moment to figure out what he was seeing. The chipped wooden door could have been any old stall door but there was no mistaking the signs taped to the door. Signs that listed all the best sales techniques. He had seen them often enough over the last month to recognize them.

This was where MagicFingers86 worked. This was the stall Magic always jerked off in. 

“Fuck,” Alec groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face, his brain finally putting two and two together, to come up with a big fat Magnus Bane shaped four. His roommate was MagicFingers86. He worked through the reasoning in his head, listing the reasons why he hadn’t figured it out sooner.

Magic never wore nail polish or jewelry, Magnus did.

Magic always wore boring office clothes, Magnus was stylish. Granted, he didn’t often pay attention to Magic’s clothes if he caught sight of them, usually too focused on the guy’s dick.

Magic always jerked off at work, never at home. A place he would have recognized.

Magic never showed his face, always just his dick or asshole.

Magic had never shared details of his personal life. Neither of them had. They always just flirted.

They had never met in real life.

Alec always jerked off in his dimly lit room. Magic had even complained that he could barely see him in the shitty light on occasion.

The sales technique signs were right there on the door though, plain as day. 

Alec wondered why he had never recognized Magic’s body before. He snorted at that thought. They might be roommates but he and Magnus each had their own rooms and their own bathrooms. It wasn’t like either of them wandered around the loft naked. 

He tried to recall a single incident when he had seen Magnus without clothes on and came up short. Of course, he had seen Magnus without a shirt before but he’d never seen Magnus’ dick or bare thighs or ass. Or so he had thought.

“All this time,” Alec groaned. He had been jerking off to the mental image of MagicFingers86 for  _ months. _ Had been jerking off  _ with _ his  _ roommate _ for a month. More than a few times, he had fantasized that it was Magnus on the other end of the Skype calls. He always felt guilty when the mental image of Magnus replaced what he was seeing on the screen but he couldn’t help it, Magnus was hot.

Alec couldn’t help it if his brain sublimated Magnus for Magic. Or at least, that was what he told himself whenever it happened. 

Alec had been attracted to Magnus when they had met at a party five years previously but they had soon become friends. The further into that friendship they had gotten, the less attainable Magnus had become. He had lost all hope three years ago when Magnus had friend-zoned him well and truly.

Magnus had needed a friend to go halves with him on rent and bills for the nice, and expensive, loft he had found. Alec had been looking for somewhere new to live at the time. When Magnus had asked, his stomach had sunk but he had agreed anyway. Magnus had made it perfectly clear that nothing would happen anyway. His roommate was a natural flirt with everyone. Everyone except him. So he had pushed his feelings down for years.

And now this had happened and it all came rushing back. Alec couldn’t push it down and pretend now. He wondered if Magnus knew. 

“He would have said something,” Alec murmured. Magnus would have put a stop to it the moment he knew. 

The sound of a vacuum cleaner snapped Alec out of it. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he snapped a photo of the door before opening his Grindr app to send the picture to Magic. So far, all he had was speculation. He knew nothing for certain. It could all be one big misunderstanding. 

Maybe it wasn’t Magnus at all. Maybe it another Asian guy. Who happened to work in the same place as him. With the exact same skin tone. At that thought, Alec snorted. What were the odds of that? There was only one way to know for sure.

Indecision kicked in, Alec’s thumb hovering over the send button. What if he was wrong? What if he was right? He could lose his friendship with Magnus. Maybe even his home if it became awkward between them. And he could lose MagicFingers86 too. 

While Alec had been pushing his feelings for his best friend away, he had been trying to date but it was too hard in person. He hated the whole dating scene, found it awkward. Often times he would cancel dates that he made on a whim. Jerking off with strangers on the internet met his physical needs, mostly, but it was rare for him to connect with someone the way he had connected with Magic. The guy just got him.

That thought had him shutting the app down. He needed to think about his options. And he needed to get out of that bathroom before Magnus came looking for him. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he stepped out of the stall, washed his hands and steeled himself to face Magnus. The walk back to the lobby was a slow one, thoughts swirling through his head.

“I thought you only needed to pee? The stores will be closed if we don’t go now. I am not showing up to your mom’s without gifts,” Magnus said when Alec finally returned. “What?” he asked when Alec flinched, refusing to look him in the eye. Alec was as pale as a ghost.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, grabbing his bags.

“Sure,” Alec croaked, his eyes zeroing in on the bag of clothes Magnus was holding. He tried to remember what Magic had been wearing earlier on but came up blank. Magnus was wearing red skinny jeans and an awful Christmas sweater that he somehow managed to make look good, along with a pair of black combat boots.

_ What was he wearing when he left for work this morning? _ Alec silently asked himself, coming up blank on that one too. ‘Office clothes’ was all he could come up with. “Did you wear those all day?” he asked, gesturing to the outfit Magnus was wearing.

“No, the boss would flip,” Magnus said, shrugging his knee-length woolen coat on, giving Alec the side-eye the entire time. His roommate was acting strange.

“Alec, could you sign my book?” Andrew asked, clutching his book and a pen hopefully. He wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

“Sure,” Alec said, his thoughts jumbling into a mess as he tried to imagine what Magnus looked like under those pants. Not for the first time. Only now, he was trying to reconcile the mental image with what he knew Magic looked like. He signed the book absently.

“Maybe we could go for a drink sometime? I could pick your brain about what inspires you?” Andrew asked when he took his book back.

“Sure, whatever,” Alec said. He didn’t even hear what the guy was saying to him, too busy trying not to get a boner in the lobby of Magnus’ work.

Magnus glared at Underhill before taking Alec’s arm to pull him out of the lobby. He let go when Alec flinched. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked when they were alone, waiting for the elevator.

“Sure,” Alec said, again, unable to come up with anything else.

The drive to the nearest department store was silent on Alec’s part. He didn’t say a word, letting Magnus’ explanation of his day wash over his head. What was he supposed to say?  _ We’ve been jerking our dicks together for the last month. Surprise!?  _ Somehow, he didn’t think that would go down too well.

Magnus led the way around the store, chewing Alec’s ear off about the perfect gifts he had seen for everyone the week before. Planning ahead this year, he had hidden them in piles behind other things and thankfully, they were all still there.

“Aren’t these perfect for Isabelle and Clary?” Magnus asked, holding up a pair of boots for Izzy and some fancy brushes for Clary. He frowned when Alec made a non-committal grunt, not even looking at the items. They always went halves on the gifts, giving each family member joint presents. Alec wasn’t even bothered, a glazed look in his eyes.

“Okay…?” Magnus muttered, clutching the gifts to his chest as they made their way to the checkout. Dropping it all on the counter, he paid when the cashier rang it up. While the woman gift wrapped their purchases, he made to grab Alec’s phone when Alec just stood there. The way his roommate jumped had him snatching his hand back.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, gripping his phone tightly.

“I was going to transfer half of the money for the gifts to my account. They are for your family,” Magnus said, staring at Alec. He knew Alec’s internet banking details as well as his own. “Pay me later if you’re that bothered,” he huffed.

Alec silently took the bags and a plant pot from Magnus and followed when Magnus gathered up the rest. He knew he was being weird but he couldn’t help it.

The drive out to the farm was awkward, silence thundering through the car. Magnus kept sneaking side looks at Alec, wondering what was wrong with him. It took forty minutes to get there. Forty minutes in the strained atmosphere in the car, half glances being exchanged but not a word spoken. The sun had set completely by the time they arrived. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or you going to continue being weird for the next five days?” Magnus asked when they turned onto the dirt track that led to Luke and Maryse’s farmhouse. The ride was bumpy, even with the top class suspension on the Escalade. It made him wince, the ride jostling him the whole way. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alec said quickly, pulling into the large open space in front of the house. The space was packed tightly with cars, more than he had been expecting. He recognized Max’s beat-up old Jeep, Izzy and Meliorn’s ugly electric car, Clary and Simon’s looser cruiser van, and Jace and Maia’s sleek coupe. But there was also an SUV and an old British Mini Cooper that he didn’t recognize. 

After the awkward car ride, the bright glow of the house was welcome. 

“Uhuh. So that’s why you’ve barely said a word to me over the last two hours?” Magnus asked, sighing when Alec’s face shut down. He did that from time to time. Usually when feelings were brought up. “Look, Alexander. If I’ve done something to upset you…”

“You haven’t. I’m fine, Magnus. Just preoccupied with… work,” Alec said, pulling on a tight smile for Magnus. When Magnus nodded, he climbed from the car and made his way around to the trunk. Grabbing their bags, Magnus grabbing the gifts, he led the way to the porch. The sight of his mom, coming out to greet them did nothing to alleviate the heavy feeling in his stomach.

The entire ride, Alec had been wondering if there was a chance for them to be together. No matter which way he spun it in his head, he could see no other outcome than Magnus telling him he wasn’t interested in him like that. He didn’t know what would be worse, the words or the pity he was sure he would see in Magnus’ eyes. Or the horror. Magnus didn’t think of him that way.

“My boys!” Maryse said when she pushed through the front door onto the porch. Even though they had their hands full, she wrapped both Alec and Magnus up in a bear hug, clutching them to her. She didn’t see any of her kids nearly enough. Now she had five whole days with her whole family.

Magnus held Maryse to him, half thankful just to be out of the car. He loved coming up to the farm. Maryse treated him the same way she treated all of her kids and their partners, always making him feel welcome. The lightwood-Graymark-Fairchild clan was more of a family to him than his own had ever been. He even had his own room at the farm. Technically, it was the guest room but they had dubbed it his room as he used it most.

Alec followed Magnus and Maryse into the house, sighing with relief when he left their bags in the hall and entered the living room. Everyone was there, giving him an excuse to put some distance between himself and Magnus. He wanted to stick to Magnus’ side as he always did but right then, with everything running through his head, he couldn’t. 

Magnus placed all of the gifts under the tree, with Max’s help before straightening up to greet everyone. Hugs were exchanged, sometimes twice before everyone had said hello. He didn’t recognize three of the people in the room but when they introduced themselves as Lydia and John, Izzy’s friends, and Cleophas, Luke’s sister, he shook hands with them anyway.

“Now that we’re all here we can get down to business,” Maryse said, taking charge while Luke handed Magnus and Alec spiked hot chocolate, everyone crowding on the sofas and floor, wherever they could find a seat. “We have extra guests this year so sacrifices have to be made.

“The sleeping arrangements are as follows,” Maryse said to the large group. “Clary and Simon in Clary’s old room, Izzy and Meliorn in her old room, Jace and Maia will be in his old room, Lydia and John will take Max’s room, Cleophas is in Magnus’ room, Alec and Magnus will be in Alec’s old room and Max is on the couch.”

Maryse wrapped her arm around Luke’s waist when he joined her, toasting her family with the spiked hot chocolate. She wasn’t a dinosaur, she knew there was no point in separating the couples. Clary and Simon had been together for years, Izzy and Meliorn were engaged and she was positive that she’d spotted Jace hide a ring box for Maia under the tree when they’d arrived the day before. 

As for Alec and Magnus, while Maryse wished they’d get together properly, they shared an apartment. Sharing a room for a few days shouldn’t be too much of a stretch. As Max was the baby of the family at eighteen years old, he got the couch. Though, if his boyfriend, Justin, turned up as he’d said he might, she would have to rethink the arrangements. Maybe she could shove Cleophas on the couch, she didn’t like the woman anyway.

Alec tried his best to think of a way to protest without looking like he’d lost his mind. His eyes flicked to Magnus, smiling a tight-lipped smile when Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. It just confirmed that Magnus had no romantic interest in him. Magnus looked as though he wasn’t bothered.

Magnus smiled at Alec across the room. Half of him wondered why Alec had sat so far away, the other half was wondering how he was going to share a bed with Alec. While the house had seven bedrooms, they weren’t all huge. Alec’s room only had one bed. And now they would be sharing it.

Sure, they’d fallen asleep together on the couch a million times. And a bed was more comfortable than a couch. But the attraction that Magnus had felt towards Alec the night they’d met five years previously had never gone away. No matter how aloof Alec had always been when it came to any chance of a romance between them. 

“Alec, Jace, you can bring in some firewood in,” Maryse said when everyone started chatting in their own groups. She left them to it, heading to the kitchen to grab a few bottles of wine.

Alec did as he was told, silently groaning when Magnus followed him out into the hallway. “I’m sorry that Luke’s sister took your room,” he said, not knowing what else to say. 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t see the woman on the couch,” Magnus said, grasping Alec’s elbow. His stomach sank when Alec flinched. Again. “Alexander…?” Jace’s arrival stopped him from continuing.

“Did you get the torch?” Jace asked, looking from Alec to Magnus. When his brother shook his head, he rifled through the coats on the stand until he found the torch, hanging from one of the pegs.

Alec left Magnus in the hallway and followed Jace out into the cold, circling their childhood home to reach the woodpile out-back. 

“What’s going on between you and Magnus?” Jace asked, stamping his feet to ward off the cold.

“Nothing,” Alec said quickly. A little too quickly. Of course, his brother would pick tonight to be observant. When Jace raised an eyebrow at him, he explained everything. It felt good to get it off his chest. Even if he did feel like an idiot.

Jace whistled, staring at his brother. It was either that or laugh at the whole ridiculous situation. Right then, he didn’t think Alec could deal with that. “Are you sure it’s him?” he asked, loading up a crate with wood while they talked.

“Yes. No… I don’t know,” Alec sighed, tossing a few logs into the crate too.

“What are you going to do?” Jace asked.

“I don’t know. But I have to share a bed with him. How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” Alec asked, raking his hand over his face. 

“Do you like him? I mean like him, like him?” Jace asked. He straightened up, leaving the wood for a moment. He already knew the answer but was wondering if Alec did. His brother didn’t open up easily.

“I’ve been in love with him for the last five years,” Alec said, snorting at how pathetic he felt. 

Jace gaped at his brother, uncaring that he was staring. Alec was finally admitting what they all knew. “Don’t you think you should tell him? Before you get into bed with him, I mean."

“Probably. How do I start that conversation though?” Alec asked. He was desperate enough to take any advice he could get.

“I have no idea,” Jace said truthfully. All he knew was, he wouldn’t like to be in Alec’s shoes. Deciding he might be able to take Alec’s mind off it, he shared his own news. “Maia is pregnant.”

“What?” Alec said, staring at his brother. His brother who was about to be a dad. “Congratulations. How do you feel?” he asked belatedly.

“I’m shitting my pants,” Jace said, chuckling nervously as he accepted the back-slapping hug Alec gave him. “We’re waiting until Christmas day to tell everyone. We got these t-shirts printed with her scan photo on them as joke gifts to announce it. And I’m going to ask her to marry me,” he added. 

“Mom is gonna lose her shit,” Alec chuckled, giving his brother another hug. The news had taken his mind off his worries. For now.

**

Magnus was ambushed, coming out of the bathroom, by Clary and Izzy. “Okay. Can I at least get settled first?” he asked when the sisters each grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him to Izzy’s room. The object in his pocket made him feel awkward and he had been hoping to hide it before anyone could catch him with it.

“Spill,” Izzy said as soon as her door was closed, piling onto the bed with Clary, dragging Magnus with them.

“Spill what?” Magnus asked, confused by the question.

“What’s going on with you and Alec?” Clary asked, finishing her sister’s question.

“Nothing…?” Magnus said, unsure of what they were getting at.

“He hasn’t spoken a word to anyone since you both arrived. And he didn’t even sit next to you,” Izzy said. 

“So?” Magnus said, his eyes flicking from the redhead to the brunette and back again. He was wondering what had gotten into Alec too but he didn’t have an answer for them.

“You’re usually glued at the hip. We were hoping you were finally going to announce that the two of you had gotten together,” Izzy said, sighing with exasperation. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Alec doesn’t feel that way about me,” Magnus said before he could think better of the words. His stomach was doing backflips. They thought he and Alec were together. He wondered if his pitiful crush was that obvious.

“But you do?” Clary asked, seizing on Magnus’ answer, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“I never said that!” Magnus said quickly. The knowing looks on their faces had him sighing. “Does it matter how I feel? He isn’t interested.”

Izzy snorted so hard she almost hacked up a lung.

“Sure, Alec isn’t interested. He’s straight too,” Clary said, grinning when Izzy collapsed in a fit of laughter. “You don’t know our brother half as well as you think you do if you think he doesn’t like you,” she said.

Izzy nodded along. She didn’t care that they were throwing Alec under the bus. They had all sat back and watched their brother throw away chance after chance with Magnus for years. If it was left to him, he would be single forever and Magnus would move on. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. They were being ridiculous. “Something is wrong with him but it’s not that,” he said, climbing from the bed. He would know if Alec liked him.

“You can deny it all you like...” Izzy said when Magnus backed away toward the door.

Magnus shook his head at the girls, leaving them to their gossip. Collecting their bags from the hallway, he headed for Alec’s room. His head buzzed as he climbed the stairs, going through what the girls had said. It sounded to him like Alec’s sudden attraction was old news to them, leaving him to wonder how many of Alec’s family thought the same thing.

Magnus ducked into Alec’s room when he reached the landing, hauling their bags after him. The bed loomed up when he looked around, reminding him that he would be sharing it with Alec until they left. He dropped his suitcase on it before falling onto the bed himself.

_ Maybe I could offer to have the couch, _ Magnus thought, thinking Max wouldn’t mind sharing with Alec. Then again, Maryse would want to know why. What was he supposed to say?  _ I’ve secretly been in love with your son for years and things might get a bit awkward between us _ .

“Sure, that would go down well,” Magnus snorted, emptying his pockets onto the bed. He opened his suitcase to unpack when the door creaked open behind him, his head whipping around at the sound.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were in…” Alec said, staring at the bed. Or more accurately, at the small blue buttplug on the bed, the jewel glinting in the light. "Fuck," he muttered. 

“Alexander… I…” Magnus didn’t know how to explain why he had brought a buttplug to his family’s Christmas gathering. He snatched it off the bed and buried it at the bottom of his case.

“It  _ is _ you,” Alec said, slumping into the door, his eyes closing. Half of him didn’t want it to be Magnus, terrified of losing his best friend. The other half of him was thinking about all of the times he and Magnus had gotten off with each other over the last six months. All of the sexting and pictures paraded behind his eyes, as well as all the times they had Skyped over the last month.

“What’s me?” Magnus asked, thoroughly confused. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. When Alec refused to open his eyes, he stepped forward, touching Alec’s shoulder. And there was that flinch again. The things that Clary and Izzy had said came back to him, turning his confusion to anger.

“What’s going on? And don’t say, ‘it’s nothing’. You’ve been acting weird since you picked me up from work,” Magnus said, folding his arms across his chest, determined to get it out of him.

“This is what’s going on,” Alec said, plucking his phone from his pocket when his eyes snapped open to see Magnus glaring at him. He pulled up the photo of the stall door at Magnus’ work and showed it to him.

“You took selfies on the toilet? That explains why you were in there so long,” Magnus said, his confusion growing when he looked down at the photo. It was a little bit weird and slightly gross but he still didn’t get it. 

Alec sighed. Switching to his Grindr app, he sent the picture, sealing his fate. This was where Magnus freaked out and left him in the dust. He nodded when Magnus’ phone pinged, only confirming what he had known since he’d clapped eyes on the buttplug.

Magnus grabbed his phone off the bed, trepidation stealing through him. That ping was the notification ping on his Grindr app. Sure enough, when he unlocked his phone, it was the only app that he had notifications for. He hesitated. Until one of Alec’s long fingers poked over the top of his phone and clicked on the app for him. 

Magnus had a few messages, messages that he didn’t even bother reading anymore. He wasn’t interested in those. But the topmost stood out a mile from the rest. He clicked onto the photo that Bow-legged-87 had sent him, his stomach dropping through the floor when he saw the photo Alec had just shown him.

“You’re Bow-legged-87?” Magnus breathed, the words coming out as a whisper. His head snapped up, eyes wide, seeing the resigned nod Alec aimed his way. “How?” he asked. He told himself not to look but his eyes dropped to Alec’s crotch. 

“Oh my… oh my God,” Magnus stuttered, his eyes flicking back up to Alec’s face. “How long have you known?” he asked, remembering every message, every single photo. Every Skype call played in front of his eyes. They had jerked off earlier that day. He had fingered himself in front of his roommate. His completely hot, downright filthy, roommate. 

“I realized today. When I used the bathroom at your office. I recognized it from all of the...” Alec said quietly, waiting for Magnus to explode. 

Magnus sank onto the bed, staring up at Alec. He’d had no idea. A sudden laugh burst from him. The sound had a slightly hysterical tinge to it. “You never did tell me why you called yourself Bow-legged,” he said, grasping onto the only thing he could think of to stop himself going into shock.

“I… uh… I…” Alec mumbled, feeling his cheeks blaze.

“Oh come on, it can’t be worse than MagicFingers,” Magnus said, mortified that Alec, one of his best friends, knew what his Grindr name was. He’d thought he was being witty and flirty when he had named himself that.

“Because when I’m done with you, you’ll be walking bow-legged,” Alec muttered, barely able to look Magnus in the eye. 

“I always thought it was because you were a bottom,” Magnus said, unable to help himself. It was what had attracted him to Alec’s profile in the first place, the witty name. That and the fact that there was no profile picture. Anonymous. Just how he liked it.

Alec couldn’t stop the snort that escaped him. “I’m versatile,” he said before he could think better of it. At least Magnus laughed. Even if it was a strained sound. He was about to move, daring to sit on the bed next to Magnus when his mom yelled up the stairs for them to come down. He opened the door and poked his head out.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Alec yelled back. They needed to talk.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Magnus Bane, you get your butts down here now!” floated up the stairs.

“We need to talk about this, Alexander,” Magnus said, having heard the summons. The pleading look on Alec’s face had him sighing before following Alec down to dinner. Their lives wouldn’t be worth living if they fucked up family dinner.

There wasn’t enough wine on the table to break through the tension between Magnus and Alec. Every few seconds, Alec would look across the table at his roommate, catching Magnus’ eye before looking away. The evening descended into one of a battle of wills to see who would crack first.

Magnus knew it would only get worse after dinner and he was proved right. The Lightwoods had their traditions. 

Every year on the 23rd, after they all arrived and settled in, they had a huge dinner together. They would share what they’d accomplished through the year before moving to the lounge for games. This was usually one of the highlights of Magnus’ year. He and Alec would slay the family at every game, their competitive streaks propelling them to win at everything.

Alec realized that the family had wised up when his mom claimed him as a partner and Max stole Magnus. He sat through the games, too busy thinking about him and Magnus to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Every passing minute had the tension building between them across the room. A mixture of sexual tension, fear, and a need for answers.

Magnus drank more and more wine, which was probably a bad idea. He couldn’t help but think of his and Alec’s Skype calls. Repeatedly. He also thought about how attracted he was to Alec. And how much of a bad idea it might be for them to get together. It might ruin what they had now, an amazing friendship. And he thought about how much he wanted more than friendship. 

Magnus had fantasized about meeting the guy behind the screen for too long and now he had. But, he was faced with losing his best friend because Alec might reject him. He didn’t know if he could handle that or if their friendship could survive if Alec did say no.

The thoughts chased each other around Magnus’ head until he thought he was going to explode. And all the while, Alec sat across the room, getting just as drunk as him, catching his eye, again and again. Whenever Alec’s eyes flicked down to his crotch, he knew that Alec was probably thinking the same thing as him. Which just made him more confused and desperate for it.

“Are you two okay?” Maryse asked Alec quietly as Luke put the Monopoly away. She’d thought she had imagined it at first but Alec and Magnus seemed to be locked in some silent battle that had waged all night. And she wasn’t the only one to notice. Everyone had felt it, putting a strain on the entire night. 

“I’m fine,” Alec said, looking away from Magnus to see the concern on his mom’s face. He noticed both of his sisters eavesdropping, the pitying look Jace gave him, the way Meliorn silently appraised him. Everyone was watching either him or Magnus. Cleophas looked like she was about to reach for the popcorn. He even noticed the uncomfortable glances that Lydia and John exchanged. 

“Why are they here?” Alec asked, a little too loudly. He liked them, Lydia was one of Izzy’s best friends at school and her husband was nice enough. But they were gawking and that always made him uncomfortable. He felt like an exhibit in the zoo. Something to be taken out and examined. It set his teeth on edge.

“Because we were invited,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes at Alec’s rude question. She had known him long enough to know when his defenses had gone up.

“Alec!” Maryse said, staring at her son. 

“Anyone would think that none of you had anything better to do,” Alec muttered, glaring at his family. Glaring at everyone except Magnus. His eyes flicked to his mom when she took his glass off of him.

“Apologize. Now,” Maryse said, raising an eyebrow at Alec. He had that defiant look on his face.

Alec refused point-blank to apologize to anyone. Alcohol always turned him into a salty bitch and he’d had more than one bottle of wine to himself. 

“I think we’ll call it a night,” Magnus said, stumbling to his feet. He was usually the counterpoint to Alec’s drunken ramblings. The fact that he’d had just as much to drink didn’t change that. He crossed the room and hauled Alec out of his chair, waving apologetically to the family.

The relief was palpable when Alec and Magnus left the room.

Magnus guided Alec up the stairs, dreading the conversation ahead of them. Desire, confusion, need, fear, betrayal, and love warred in his head but they needed to talk. Silence descended when they entered Alec’s room. He went through the motions of getting ready for bed, Alec doing the same.

“You could just ask if there’s something, in particular, you want to see, Alexander,” Magnus said when he emerged from the small bathroom that joined Alec and Max’s rooms. Alec was staring at his crotch. He wondered if it was a bad idea to go to bed in his boxers and t-shirt. 

Alec refused to admit he was looking for the freckle that he knew Magnus had on his inner thigh. Instead, he went to the bathroom, glugging a glass of water down when he reached the sink. He needed to sober up a little. He hadn’t bought pajamas so he too returned to the room in a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt when he was done in the bathroom. 

The light was out, Magnus already in bed when Alec stepped into his room. He stood beside his bed, moving from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do.

“I promise I won’t attack you as soon as you get in the bed,” Magnus said, staring up at the dark ceiling. When the bed dipped, he sighed. Running through the emotions that swirled through him, he decided to start with the worst first. Betrayal. “Did you know that it was me? Did you suspect at all?” he had always Skyped off his work phone or work laptop, never using his personal devices but he was still freaked out.

“I didn’t have a clue. I swear,” Alec said, unknowingly staring up at the ceiling too. He was a little soberer now. Whether that was a good thing remained to be seen. “Did you? Know that it was me, I mean?” he asked.

“No. I always struggled to see you. The room was so dark. And we never talked,” Magnus said, relieved that Alec hadn’t been playing some big joke on him. He knew that Alec wasn’t like that but the question had flitted through his mind nonetheless. 

“I started to think you were married or something. Why did you always do it at work?” Alec asked, turning his head slightly. He couldn’t see Magnus but he still looked. 

“You know how noisy I get. I didn’t want you to know I was sitting in my room, jerking off on my own,” Magnus said. He had brought lovers home before. Both of them had. Neither of them was quiet. 

“But you were okay with people at work knowing?” Alec asked.

“No. I gagged myself with my tie so people wouldn’t hear. But I really did like the thrill of being caught,” Magnus said. That hadn’t been a lie. Some part of him was probably hoping that he would get caught so they would fire his ass.

Alec shook with silent laughter, feeling some of the tension melt away. Not the sexual tension. That was there in droves, sitting in between them like a physical force. At least Magnus had been just as clueless as he had. The thought took away some of the embarrassment he had felt when he found out. His silent laughter turned to a full-on belly laugh when he imagined Magnus gagging himself.

Magnus laughed too. The whole situation was ridiculous. “Why did you never have a profile picture?” he asked when the laughter died away. If Alec had, it would never have happened. He never chose profiles with pictures attached. He didn’t want to see their faces.

“I didn’t want people recognizing me from my books,” Alec admitted. “You didn’t have one either,” he said. 

“I didn’t have one because I was embarrassed about being on there. I’d fallen into a dating funk. I didn’t want people I knew to find out that I needed an app to get laid,” Magnus said, feeling like an idiot. “It was easier to be anonymous, and to hook up with someone anonymous.”

“What are we going to do?” Magnus asked with a sigh. The question was right there, hanging over them. 

“I was hoping you could tell me. Because I don’t have a clue,” Alec said, recalling some of their wilder Skype calls. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Magnus said truthfully. “You?” he asked.

“Probably too much. I found myself looking for your messages more and more, ignoring messages that weren’t from you. I thought I was finally…” Alec stopped before he said something that couldn’t be taken back.

“Finally what?” Magnus asked, turning to look at Alec. His eyesight had adjusted a little. He was now able to see Alec’s profile.

“I thought I was finally getting over you,” Alec said, releasing the words with a deep breath.

“Me…?” Magnus asked, blinking with confusion. Clary and Izzy’s words from earlier seeped into his pounding head.

“I’ve always been attracted to you, Magnus. Ever since we met. I didn’t fully realize it was love until about four years ago. I think it always was. I was just too stupid to see it. But I knew you didn’t feel the same so I got that stupid app, tried to get you out of my head… it obviously didn’t work,” Alec said. 

“I never knew. Why did you think I didn’t feel the same?” Magnus asked. His heart was beating out of his chest, his stomach fluttering. Rolling onto his side, he watched Alec in the dim light.

“You know how bad I am at dating… at feelings. I was barely out when we met. You were gorgeous and surrounded by other gorgeous people at that party. Intimidating. And then you friend-zoned me. After that, I knew that there would never be anything between us,” Alec said, turning onto his side too when he felt Magnus move.

“I didn’t friend-zone you,” Magnus said, his eyebrows scrunching into one thin line.

“Yeah, you did. When you asked me to go halves on the loft with you. As roommates. It wasn’t exactly a marriage proposal. I just wanted to be close to you so I said yes,” Alec said. It was the most pathetic moment of his life.

“I asked because you needed somewhere to live. And so did I,” Magnus said, reeling from Alec’s admissions. “I never intended to friend-zone you. I knew that you didn’t want to move back home. God knows I didn’t. I thought that maybe…”

“What?” Alec asked. He cursed himself for the waver in his voice. Hope, shining through.

“Maybe you’d see me as someone you could be with. Actually, that’s not  _ exactly  _ true. I wanted to be the one to get you out of that situation. Your old roommate was a homophobic asshole. I had visions of us running off into the sunset together,” Magnus admitted with a wince. It sounded way cheesier when he said it out loud. 

“When we met, you were so…” Magnus searched for the word. He would have said timid but that wasn’t a word anyone would use to describe Alec. “New. You were so new to it all, to dating. That first night, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights. You were the most endearing person I’d ever met. I thought you were so innocent,” he mused.

“You thought that at first?” Alec asked, seeing Magnus’ nod. “What changed your mind?” he asked.

“I read your first book,” Magnus chuckled. “I’ve read all of them. I’ve got a stash under my bed. But as you said, you were just out. I didn’t want to scare you off. I’m a lot to take. So I thought I’d take it slow. I took it too slowly. When you started having one night stands with men who were the complete opposite to me, I thought I wasn’t your type. Then we moved in and… well, I told myself that was okay.”

“But it wasn’t?” Alec asked, marveling at Magnus’ revelations.

“No. I was insanely jealous of everyone you ever brought home,” Magnus admitted. “I tried to get over you by dating more people, pointless one night stands and short, dead-end relationships. You just aren’t that easy to get over. You’re the reason for my dating slump. None of them were you. So I got that stupid app and tried to date anonymously. In my head they were you. If I couldn’t see their face, I could pretend it was you.”

“I did the same. Hooking up with nobodies. After MagicFingers86 came along, the rest of them sort of paled in comparison. You were so funny and flirtatious. I didn’t even think about how much Magic was just like you. I thought I was finally getting past you,” Alec said, wondering how he had never connected the dots. 

“It got to the point where I started ignoring other messages on there, waiting for one from you. The first time we Skyped, I came so fast. Magic had such a similar skin tone to you, all I could picture was you in my head,” Alec admitted, wanting to bury his face in the pillow.

“We are fucking idiots,” Magnus said, his hand inching across the space between them. His fingers curled around Alec’s when Alec didn’t pull away. They were so familiar now that he knew who Bow was. “When did you know? That you were in love with me, I mean?”

“I’d had inklings before I knew. I was besotted with you. But this one time, I came to see you - before we were living together. When I walked in, you were on the phone to Catarina. You threw your head back and laughed so hard,” Alec said, smiling as he remembered. “I looked at you and I’d never seen anything more beautiful. I wanted to be the one to make you laugh like that.”

“You do. Every day. For me, it was the first time we came here for Christmas,” Magnus grinned. “I was attracted to you before that, extremely attracted. And probably already in love. But we walked in and you looked around at your siblings with their partners, and at your mom and Luke. You had this look on your face - like you wanted what they had. It hit me so hard. It was like a smack in the face. I wanted to be that person for you.”

“You were… are. I just never told you,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ fingers before interlocking his own with them.

“Alexander… I want more than friendship from you...” Magnus said, enjoying how Alec’s hand felt in his own. It felt right.

“But?” Alec asked, hearing the ‘but’ in Magnus’ words. That ‘but’ made his stomach drop. He wanted more too.

“But I’ve been building it up in my head for so long that I’m scared I’ve put us on a pedestal,” Magnus replied, thinking each word through. He didn’t want to fuck it up. “Can we… I want us to try while we are here. To see if we could make it as a couple. But if it doesn’t work… if we’ve made it into something it’s not, in our heads. I don’t want that to fuck our friendship up. If we aren’t compatible, promise me that it won’t change things when we get home?” he asked. 

“I promise,” Alec said, wondering if he could keep that promise, even as he said the words. How would he ever go back to what they had before if Magnus didn’t want him? It would be like giving an addict a taste then taking it away. 

There was no doubt in Alec’s mind that they would make it. He had lived with the guy for three years. Maybe they hadn’t been physically intimate with each other but intimacy wasn’t just fucking. It was talking each other down after a hard day or building each other up. Remembering how the other likes their coffee. Small surprises that made a big impact, sitting in companionable silence because words don’t need to be spoken.

Laughing, making each other smile, being there when times get rough. Communicating. These things were intimacy to Alec. All things that Magnus had taught him. Things that they shared. If there was any disappointment or second thoughts to be had, it would be on Magnus’ end, not his. He just wanted Magnus to be happy. For them both to be happy.

“Can I kiss you now? Because I really want to kiss you,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus chuckled but moved closer. 

“That depends. Are you still going to go on a date with Underhill?” Magnus asked, grinning in the dark.

“Who?” Alec asked, pulling his head back from the kiss he was about to press to Magnus’ lips.

“Andrew, the receptionist from my work,” Magnus said. When he heard the “huh?” Alec expelled, he chuckled. “You said you’d go on a date with him. I don’t know if I should be kissing you if you’re going on a date with someone else,” he teased.

“Trust me, if I’m going on a date with anyone, it’s going to be you,” Alec said, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist to pull him closer. He raised his hand, reaching until he found Magnus chin in the dark. Holding Magnus there, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus’, the brush of his thumb over Magnus’ lips leading the way.

Magnus sank into Alec’s body, relishing how soft and plump Alec’s lips were. They brushed over his own softly, making him well aware of the sound of their breathing. Refusing to waste his chance, he wrapped his hand around Alec’s neck, his fingertips sliding into the wavy strands of Alec’s hair, and licked at Alec’s lip.

Alec opened up, breathing harder when Magnus licked into his mouth. The slide of their tongues was better than he had been imagining all these years. Unable to stop it, his hand slid down Magnus’ back and over his ass, his fingers curling down the back of Magnus thigh. Tugging when he reached the back of Magnus’ knee, he hitched Magnus’ leg over his hip.

“Is this okay?” Alec asked, pulling back to breathe. And to check that Magnus was okay with it. A grin spread over his lips when Magnus pulled his head closer once more. He had his answer when Magnus kissed him harder, both of their breathing turning shallow from the heart-stopping kiss.

Alec’s hand slid back up Magnus thigh, his hand cupping Magnus’ ass to pull him closer. If the kiss hadn’t already stolen his breath, the hard ridge of Magnus’ dick against his own would. Memories of all of their Skype calls started playing on a loop in his head, almost turning him dizzy.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss to try and get a grip of himself. He pressed his forehead to Alec’s, groaning when he felt how hard Alec was against him. Alec’s fingers, tightening on his ass had him rocking forward, his breath catching in his throat from the friction the single roll of his hips produced. 

“Are you…? I need more,” Magnus said, his eyes screwed up with pleasure when Alec’s hand tightened once more, pulling his hips forward. The friction was harder this time, Alec moving too. The pleasure was doubled from having Alec’s hand on his ass, gripping him firmly, Alec’s thumb slipping into the waistband of his boxers. 

When Magnus nodded against him, Alec pushed his hand into Magnus’ boxers, fingers skimming over Magnus’ ass and hip before he moved to the front. Magnus’ leg, clamping down on his hip had him wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ length. He finally had his hands on Magnus. 

Of course, Alec had seen Magnus get himself off, seen what Magnus liked so he held him with a firm grip, stroking over his entire length. “Move,” he said, capturing Magnus’ lips when a husky moan escaped him. He’d been right, he was loud.

Magnus bucked his hips, pushing into Alec’s hand. He used his leg for leverage, gripping onto Alec’s hip, his foot curling through the back of Alec’s legs to pull himself closer. Thankfully, Alec kissed him, stealing his moans. He could hear the other people in the house moving around and he didn’t want them hearing what was going on. 

The fact that there were others in the house with them, Alec’s family, wouldn’t have stopped Magnus in a million years. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to. The pleasure from Alec’s hand, from the searing kiss, swirled through him, driving his hips forward.

Alec licked into Magnus’ mouth, insanely hard from the muffled moans that he was trying to cover with his lips. A moan of his own mingled with the sound when Magnus’ fingers tightened in his hair, Magnus’ movements becoming jerky against him. He twisted his hand slightly, wishing he had lube to make it smoother. 

Getting with Magnus, however, hadn’t been on the agenda. Alec hadn’t thought to pack lube, or condoms when he had been throwing shirts and pants into his rucksack. Pushing that problem aside, he tugged Magnus faster, almost cumming from the loud moans that escaped Magnus.

Magnus took Alec’s hand, where it held his chin, and pressed it over his mouth instead, needing to muffle his sounds. His orgasm was building in his balls, his movements jerky, and stuttering. When Alec pressed down harder over his mouth, he came with a muffled grunt, coating the inside of his boxers and Alec’s hand.

Alec let go of Magnus’ mouth, grinning when Magnus muttered, “fuck!”, breathlessly. He continued stroking Magnus as he replaced his hand with his lips, stealing the tiny groans that escaped him. They were almost as hot as the louder sounds Magnus made. 

Magnus twitched against Alec, accepting it when Alec’s grip loosened. He was sensitive anyway. Giving up, on trying to pull deep breaths into his wrecked lungs, he pushed into Alec’s mouth, wanting to kiss him more than he wanted to breathe. Having Alec’s hand jerk him off was so much better than his own. He knew his body better but he’d been fantasizing about having ‘Bow’s’ hands on him for months and Alec didn’t disappoint.

Alec pulled his hand out of Magnus’ boxers, wondering what to do with it for a moment before wiping the cum on Magnus’ boxers. They were wrecked anyway. When it was as clean as it was going to get, he slid his hand back into Magnus’ boxers and gripped Magnus’ ass once more. He’d always loved Magnus’ ass. It had always looked tight and firm through Magnus’ tight pants and jeans. And felt just as good as he’d imagined.

Magnus rocked against Alec, pushing at Alec’s shoulder until Alec rolled onto his back. Moving with Alec, he straddled him, using both hands to cup Alec’s neck. His fingers played with Alec’s mop of waves as he pushed into Alec’s mouth once more, his hips moving.

Alec gripped Magnus’ hips, helping rock him. Magnus was sitting on his dick, the length of it wedged between Magnus’ cheeks. Even through the material of their boxers, it felt good to have that friction. He pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard.

“I don’t have any condoms or…” Alec cut off when Magnus kissed him again, still rocking on his dick, stealing his focus.

“I know. Just cum like this. We don’t have to go further tonight,” Magnus whispered before claiming Alec’s lips once more. He rocked his hips, grinding down on Alec’s dick, memorizing the sounds Alec made. They were hot, leaving him to wonder how Alec had hidden them all those times. Personally, he’d always gagged himself. Even gotten off on it. He made a mental note to ask sometime.

Alec’s hands slid from Magnus’ hips to his ass, grabbing two big handfuls. Chasing Magnus’ kisses, he set Magnus rocking in a faster rhythm, groaning at how good it felt to have Magnus there. His feet pushed down into the mattress, hips moving in time with Magnus’.

Magnus shuffled forward a little, reaching back with one hand to brace himself on Alec’s raised knee. With the leverage, he could push down harder, his movements becoming small, grinding on Alec’s dick. It was almost enough to make him cum again, his dick hardening in his wet boxers. The sound of steps creaking, however, had him stopping his movements altogether.

“Don’t stop, I’m so close,” Alec whispered breathlessly. He couldn’t give a fuck that people were coming up the stairs, probably his entire family going to bed by the sounds of it. Magnus had been right, it was hot when there was a possibility of being caught.

Magnus started moving again, a grin spreading over his lips. He straightened up and clamped his free hand to Alec’s mouth before he began grinding on Alec’s dick once more. His movements were small but smooth, pushing down harder while Alec pushed up. 

The return of friction was exactly what Alec needed. Gripping Magnus’ ass tighter, he rutted up, his own movements not as smooth as Magnus’ rolling hips. He groaned into Magnus’ hand when his balls shot up, cumming harder than he had in a long time. Sweat trickled down his forehead and back but he didn’t have it in him to care when he filled his boxers. 

“You sound so hot when you cum. I want to hear it properly next time,” Magnus whispered, removing his hand from Alec’s mouth. Bending down he nosed Alec’s face up, claiming his lips, his hips still rocking. The movement was lazier, not as desperate but it still made him shudder. Still had small noises escaping Alec. He captured each noise, hands finding Alec’s neck once again. 

The request almost had Alec offering to do it again. The pleasure that Magnus had bought him without either of them even being inside the other was insane. Releasing Magnus’ ass, his entire body relaxing, he slid his hands up Magnus’ spine, beneath Magnus’ t-shirt, and pulled. 

Alec held Magnus to him, licking into Magnus’ mouth. He was still fighting for breath but he wanted to feel Magnus against him, wanted to wrap himself up in him and never let go. Unfortunately, the mess they had made of themselves needed cleaning up. When Magnus pulled back, letting them both breathe, he patted at Magnus’ ass until he moved.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked quietly, aware of movement outside the bedroom. Alec didn’t answer him but he understood when Alec disappeared into the bathroom. The light stabbed at his eyeballs after the darkness.

Tugging his boxers off, Magnus gratefully accepted the damp cloth and the towel Alec handed him. They couldn’t exactly take a shower. He stripped his t-shirt off too, running the cloth over his neck and chest before sorting himself out. It was cool against his heated skin. 

Alec took the cloth back into the bathroom, burying it in the hamper with the cloth he’d used, his boxers, and t-shirt. He decided he would do his own washing in the morning. The sound of Max, moving around in his room, had him flicking the light off and dashing into his room before he could be caught. 

Rifling through his drawers in the dark, Alec grabbed a couple of pairs of fresh boxers and a couple of t-shirts, handing a set to Magnus.

“Just wear the boxers,” Magnus said, wanting to curl into Alec’s hairy chest. He liked that in a guy. If it was up to him, they would sleep naked but past experience at the farm had taught him that Alec’s family had no boundaries. So he put the boxers on and settled under the covers, curling into Alec when he got back into bed. 

Alec’s hand curled through Magnus’ hair as they fell asleep, Magnus curled into his chest. The soft breaths over his skin felt nice. 

**

Magnus jumped when a pounding on the door woke him. He was confused at first, wondering why he was so warm and sweaty, and why there was an arm wrapped around him. Until he felt the scratch of chest hair beneath his face. Alec's groan was loud in his ear. 

“Guy’s wake up! It’s been snowing!” Came blasting through the door. It sounded like Max was running through the house waking everyone up. 

“Morning,” Alec grumbled, keeping his eyes firmly shut against the weak sunlight that shone through the thin curtains. Curling his arms around Magnus he snuggled in. One of his arms was dead, the one that Magnus had been lying on but he didn’t care. He would walk around with two dead arms if Magnus was the reason. 

“Morning,” Magnus grinned, happy to snuggle into Alec. He didn’t even care that he was awake at what must be the crack of dawn. He was with Alec. It just meant spending more time with him. And he looked adorable in the morning with fluffy hair and a sleep-wrinkled face.

Magnus tugged Alec’s face down and pressed his lips to Alec’s, just because he could. The move had Alec’s eyes blinking open, a slow smile creeping over his face. When Alec rolled him onto his back and mauled his neck, he snorted with laughter, wrapping his legs around him. 

Alec’s hands got just as busy as his lips, feeling out every inch of Magnus that he could. “Any regrets?” he asked when he pulled back, Magnus tugging at his hair. 

“None,” Magnus said, looking up at Alec through his lashes, his legs tightening around Alec’s waist. “You?” 

“I’ve been waiting five years to wake up next to you. It’s better than I always thought it would be,” Alec grinned, pecking at Magnus’ lips. He deepened it when Magnus’ arms came around his neck.

“Morning breath,” Magnus mumbled between kisses. He didn’t have the will to break the kiss but thought he should voice a complaint anyway. Not that he was bothered.

“I want all of you, Magnus. Even your morning breath,” Alec said, grinning against Magnus’ lips. He liked this 'talking about feelings' thing they had going. He usually struggled with others who weren’t his family. Hell, sometimes it was a struggle with his family too. But he had spent too long with it all pent up inside of him. It felt good to say those kinds of things out loud.

Another bang interrupted Magnus when he was about to reciprocate the sentiment. “Me too,” he said, saving flowery words for another time. Right now, he wanted to find Max and throttle him. 

“Hey, it’s Christmas Eve. You know what that means, don’t you?” Alec asked as they got up and headed for the bathroom. 

“Do you think he’ll give it a miss this year, what with the snow?” Magnus asked, locking the door to Max’s room before he locked Alec’s door with a wink. 

“Haha, not likely. He’ll probably just tell us to wear coats or work harder,” Alec said, flicking the shower on when he saw Magnus’ wink. He could be down for saving water. Unfortunately, they didn’t get the chance to finish what they had started the night before when Luke started banging on doors too.

Magnus groaned, knowing what was coming. He cheered himself up with the knowledge that he had someone to show his muscles off for this year. Even if Alec would be competing too. Quickly scrubbing his and Alec’s bodies while Alec washed their hair, he enjoyed the hot water while it lasted before climbing out of the tub. 

Alec didn’t bother hiding his admiration of Magnus’ body as they stood together, drip drying while they brushed their teeth. He almost inhaled his toothpaste when Magnus caught him looking and did a small spin, letting him see every inch. 

Alec spat and rinsed before falling to his knees. He winked up at Magnus before flicking his tongue over the cute freckle on Magnus’ inner thigh. “I’ve been dying to do that for a month,” he grinned, watching Magnus’ dick twitch next to his face.

“You’re ridiculous,” Magnus chuckled, sliding his fingers into Alec’s wet hair. “While you’re down there…?” he winked, laughing when Alec’s tongue darted across his bottom lip before Alec shook himself off. 

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Alec asked, not even thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. It was too easy being with Magnus like this. Natural, as though they had been together for years.

“One of the reasons,” Magnus said, his hand sweeping down to cup Alec’s face. The way Alec leaned into his touch stole his breath. He tugged Alec up off the floor, pulling him into a hug. He would be content just to stay there. Max and Luke both had other ideas though. 

“We’re coming,” Alec grumbled, releasing Magnus. He grabbed a couple of towels out of the closet and handed one over before leading the way to get dressed. 

They both put on their rattiest clothes, having packed for the day’s activities. Neither of them bothered wearing anything nice, choosing to cover up with flannels and thick, warm pants, along with sturdy boots. Magnus didn’t even bother with his makeup or styling products. Not for today. 

“Alexander, how do you want to play this?” Magnus asked, grabbing Alec’s wrist before Alec could open the door.

It took Alec a moment to understand what Magnus was talking about. In answer to his question, he took Magnus’ hand in his own and interlocked their fingers, opening the door when Magnus smiled. Tugging Magnus after him, he nodded good morning to Cleophas, who came out of Magnus’ room, opposite to his own before he was confronted with Lydia and John, emerging from Max’s room, next door.

“Listen, about last night. I’m sorry,” Alec said awkwardly, resisting the urge to scratch at his neck. “I was a dick and I shouldn’t have spoken to you guys like that,” he said.

“As long as you don’t do it again,” Lydia said, patting Alec’s face. Probably a little harder than necessary. She was used to him. John, not so much but she had explained about Alec’s winning personality when he drank - after Alec and Magnus had gone to bed the night before. Her eyes caught on Alec and Magnus’ hands, linked together. “Finally!” she said before leading the way down the stairs. 

“Did I miss something?” Cleophas asked, seeing the mystified looks on Magnus and Alec’s faces. 

“I think we all did,” Alec said, gesturing for Luke’s sister to take the lead. They followed her downstairs, passing through the living room on their way to the kitchen.

“Meliorn, you’re supposed to wait for Christmas day to open gifts,” Magnus said when he saw Izzy’s fiance fiddling with the plant he and Alec had gotten for him.

“You left it to die underneath this equally dead tree,” Meliorn said, glaring at the decorations that weighed the tree down. His eyebrows rose when he looked up to see them standing hand in hand. “You have finally stopped lying to yourselves about your feelings?” he asked.

“Okay…?” Magnus said, looking to Alec for an answer to that. When Alec shrugged, he followed him into the kitchen, a little apprehensive about what Alec’s family’s reaction would be but ready to load up on breakfast for the day ahead. Silence descended when they walked in. 

Izzy elbowed Clary, nodding to Alec and Magnus’ joined hands. She shared a look with her sister, breaking into laughter when Clary’s eyebrows wiggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Jace asked, towing Maia into the kitchen to find all of his siblings and their partners crowded around the table, along with Lydia and John. Maryse was dishing piles of bacon and sausage into dishes.

“Your sisters are being weird,” Magnus sniffed before he dragged Alec to the table. There were two seats available and he wanted to grab one before he was forced to sit on the counter. Maybe he would buy Maryse dining chairs for Christmas next year.

“It worked out?” Jace asked Alec quietly, thanking his brother with a smile when Alec offered Maia his seat, the last one at the table.

“Yeah. We’re gonna try,” Alec said, just as quietly, accepting the slap on the back off Jace.

“Have you two made up?” Maryse asked Alec and Magnus when she turned away from the stove to carry dishes of food to the table, spotting them. They weren’t glaring at each other, so that was something.

“Actually…” Alec said, standing behind Magnus. His hands resting on Magnus’ shoulders.

“Yeah, they made up alright. I had to listen while I was grabbing my stuff out of my room last night,” Max said, grinning when Alec swiped for his head.

“Tried to listen, you mean? You little pervert,” Magnus said, elbowing Max in the ribs. The guy had dodged Alec and put himself within arms reach. 

“Justin, nice to see you again,” Magnus said to Max’s boyfriend, shaking the guy’s hand so he could ignore Alec’s silent, staring family. While Max was brash, a little crude and extremely confident, Justin was his opposite. Smart and bookish, with blonde hair, glasses, and a little extra padding, he was a nice guy. And counteracted Max perfectly.

Maryse was the first to break the silence. 

“You two have finally made it official?” Maryse asked, almost shrieking the words. She barrelled around the table to hug them, beyond ecstatic that they had given up the ‘roommates’ charade.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Alec asked, accepting his mom’s hug. He had to wrestle her away from Magnus so Magnus could set food on plates for them.

“Maybe because the two of you are so clueless that you were the last to realize how in love with each other the two of are,” Maia said as she dug through the dishes for the best looking Bacon.

Alec looked around, glaring when he saw everyone trying to hide their laughter. “Shut up,” he muttered, accepting the plate Magnus handed him. Luckily, Luke saved his ass.

“Right, family…” Luke started.

“Today’s the day…” Jace piped up, puffing his chest out.

“We gather the wood for the year…” Izzy muttered loudly while she snagged a nice looking sausage.

“Time to man up…” Clary chimed in, in her deepest voice, grinning at the chagrined expression on Luke’s face.

“Maggot’s need not apply…” Magnus continued before stuffing his face some more.

“Time to bring your A-game…” Alec added around a mouthful of toast.

“Seriously? Every year?” Luke asked, losing some of the wind from his sales while his family sat laughing at him.

“You give the same speech every year,” Maryse said, cupping her hand to Luke’s cheek before kissing him.

“What’s going on?” Cleophas asked, looking around in confusion.

“It’s simple. All of these neanderthals compete to see who can chop the most wood while us ‘womenfolk’ sit on the porch and watch,” Maryse said, shoveling a little more food onto Lydia’s plate. She was tempted to add that her sister-in-law might know that if she ever bothered to spend any time with them but bit her tongue for Luke’s sake.

“Hey, the women are allowed to join in if they want,” Luke said. She made it sound like he had banned the women of the family from trying. 

“No thanks,” Maia snorted. The choice was between splitting logs or sitting on the porch with heaters, blankets and hot chocolate while they watched their ‘menfolk’ do all the work. She knew what she was choosing.

“I could be up for chopping wood,” John piped up, sizing up the other men around the table. He reckoned he could take them. Although most of them were bulky while he had more of a wiry physique, he thought it couldn’t be that hard.

“That’s the spirit,” Luke said, grabbing both of John’s shoulders and giving them a shake. “Maybe you can show these layabouts how it’s done,” he said. Most of the family were more interested in eating than getting ready for some healthy competition.

“I’m so glad we alternate,” Simon muttered at Clary, eating as slowly as possible. They were doing Christmas with Clary’s family this year but next year, it would be Hannukah with his family. Like normal people. Not these competitive creeps. The competition turned fierce and none of them were above sabotaging or stealing other competitors’ work.

Everyone managed to grab another sausage or piece of toast before Luke hustled them all outside, Maryse and Maia staying behind to make hot chocolates. 

Maia had to swap hers out for a virgin hot chocolate behind Maryse’s back when Maryse started spiking them all with Irish Cream. She kept her mug close, eyeballing the large bottle that Maryse was getting carried away with.

When Maryse and Maia emerged onto the back porch, the ‘menfolk’ had started collecting stacks of logs from around the side of the house with wheelbarrows which they piled up next to large stumps, Jace and Simon mock fighting with their axes. Izzy had set cozy blankets on the comfy chairs and was switching the patio heaters on.

“You do this every year?” Cleophas asked uncertainly, accepting the mug that Maryse handed her. She had never attended a Christmas with the Lightwoods before. She had always been close with Jocelyn before the woman had died, leaving Luke to look after Clary. 

Clary had been a toddler at the time and it had taken Luke a year to fall in love with Maryse, an old friend from school. Cleophas hadn’t agreed with Luke’s decision to marry and move in with Maryse and her kids and had stayed away but lately, they were trying to patch things up.

“It started as a way to get the kids to do chores when they were younger. Lucian made it into a contest so they would chop more wood,” Maryse chuckled, her eyes flicking over her husband’s fit physique as he started stretching. “They’ve been doing it ever since,” she muttered, only slightly distracted.

Lydia winced, watching John swing his ax. God knew she loved him but he was a city guy through and through. She had grown up on the farm next door. They had been invited when both of their sets of parents had gone traveling for the holidays. She could already see herself having to patch John up when they were done.

“Right, men. You know the rules. The biggest pile wins,” Luke said, grinning at the turn out this year. Jace, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Max, Justin, and John where all limbering up. Meliorn refused every year, sitting on the porch to commune with nature, scandalized that they would make a contest out of chopping trees down. Even if the felling and prep had already been done.

Magnus picked up his first log and set it on the stump when Luke gave the signal. He stretched his arms before gripping his ax handle tightly. His eyes flicked to the left, smirking when he caught Alec watching him. 

Alec was so busy staring at Magnus that he didn’t hear Luke yell for them to start. Only realizing that he was wasting time when he saw Magnus make his first swing, he quickly turned to his own log, hacking it apart with one swing. 

Maia, Izzy, and Clary shared a bag of marshmallows while they watched. Their eyes flicked to Lydia when they saw John hack and hack at the same log, getting his ax stuck, again and again, while their men, minus Meliorn, split log after log.

“Maybe you could give him a few pointers?” Izzy suggested, trying to be kind. Lydia could split a log as well as the rest of them. 

“I’d just make it worse. Embarrass him in front of the other men,” Lydia sighed, diving into the bag of marshmallows to drop some in her cup.

Alec sweated away through his pile, his eyes narrowing when he saw that Magnus had already split more logs than him. Changing tactic, he swung his ax into the stump and whipped his jacket off, his shirt following until he was stood in just a tank top. It might have snowed through the night but he was sweating from the exertion. A wicked grin split his face when Magnus sank his ax into the stump, rather than a log, by mistake. 

Yanking his ax from the stump, Alec took advantage of Magnus’ distraction to catch up, swinging, at log after log. His arms ached already and his breath puffed out in front of him in little clouds but the cold had no effect. On his body or his determination to win.

Magnus glared at Alec when he finally managed to pul his ax free. Taking a leaf out of his… Alec’s book, he whipped his own shirt off, grinning at Alec when Alec’s mouth hung open. Stacking two logs on the stump, he swung his ax over his head and smashed it through the two of them.

Alec stared at the veins in Magnus’ arms, seriously considering throwing himself at Magnus’ feet. The way Magnus had split the two logs like they were made of butter, had him groaning.

“Thirsty much,” Maia snorted, snuggling under her blanket, watching Magnus and Alec drool over each other. She was glad they had stopped dancing around each other. And vastly entertained by their switch from thirsty mofos to competitive little shits and back again.

“Oh God, look at them all. They’ll start banging on their chests any minute,” Clary said, watching the rest of the men whip their shirts off too, all of them strutting around their log piles. “Why are they all so embarrassing?” she cringed. Deciding it was safest to watch Simon, she let her eyes linger on his arms. 

“Maybe we should confiscate their axes and wood and have a go ourselves,” Izzy chuckled, imagining the expressions on her brothers’ faces.

“Knock yourself out, I’m happy where I am,” Maia said, rubbing her stomach beneath the blanket. Jace would have a fit if she picked up an ax. He had become a little overbearing since getting over the shock of her pregnancy. Something that she surprisingly found that she liked. It would probably get old fast but she enjoyed letting him take charge of cleaning their apartment and shopping while she relaxed.

Max abandoned his log pile in favor of helping John, watching Lydia’s man wipe his sweaty brown hair out of his face. The guy had split two logs while he had almost decimated his own pile. 

“Aim for the middle of the log and show it who’s boss,” Max said, swinging his ax through John’s latest attempt. The log split in two and fell to the base of the stump. Picking another, he placed it on the stump and took hold of John’s right arm. Smashing it down, he helped John split the log. “You gotta whack it hard and precise,” he said, letting John try another.

When John got into the swing of it, Max returned to his own pile, his eyes narrowing when he saw that it was decidedly smaller than when he had left it. Whipping his head around, he glared when he saw his boyfriend’s pile looked suspiciously larger. Crossing the distance between them while Justin took a breather, he wrapped his arms around Justin from behind.

“I’m glad you came. Maybe we can sneak into the barn and you can cum again,” Max whispered in Justin’s ear, kicking a few of the logs toward his own pile while Justin was distracted.

“Good idea, my arms need a break,” Justin whispered, eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening. He could feel his cheeks heat up when Max pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Maybe later,” Max winked, letting go of Justin when he had taken his split logs back. Shimmying his hips as he walked back to his woodpile, he kicked the logs toward his pile. A laugh escaped him when he heard Justin splutter behind him. 

Magnus looked down at his pile when he ran out of logs. It was bigger than Simon’s, on par with Jace’s, but nowhere near as big as Luke’s pile. Grabbing the handles of the barrow behind him, he dashed around the side of the house to grab some more, determined to win. Just as he started chucking logs into the barrow, a hand slid over his ass.

“Just getting more wood,” Alec said, smoothing his hands over Magnus’ ass while Magnus straightened up. “You look so hot and manly when you chop wood,” he said, pressing himself to Magnus’ back.

“So do you,” Magnus said, turning to face Alec. Alec was sweaty, the curls of his chest hair damp, his nipples standing to attention. “I think you’ve got enough wood though,” he said, skimming his hands over the semi-hard bulge in Alec’s pants.

“I don’t know, I could do with a little more,” Alec grinned, pushing into Magnus’ hand. When Magnus grabbed his shoulders and spun him, backing him up until his back hit the side-wall of the house, he pulled Magnus closer. The lips that found his pulse point was more than welcome. Sliding his hands around Magnus’ waist, he pulled his hips closer, rolling his own to show Magnus how much wood he had.

“God, I want to drag you into the house and do bad things to you,” Magnus muttered, snaking his tongue out to lick at the hollow of Alec’s throat. The resultant shudder that ran through Alec had him doing it again, sucking at the sensitive spot. His hands slid from Alec’s hips to push into the back of Alec’s pants, gripping two handfuls of ass. 

Magnus was about to go for one of Alec’s nipples, hearing the shallow pants that Alec let out when something wet and icy hit him square in the middle of his back. A yelp escaped him, his back arching to escape the freezing cold wetness that dripped down his back.

“Max!” Alec yelled, his eyes snapping open to see his little brother grabbing another handful of snow. The grin that Max aimed his way had him spinning Magnus behind him to take the hit. “You little asshole,” he yelled when a snowball hit him square in the stomach.

“Get him,” Magnus growled in Alec’s ear, both of them springing forward when Max turned on his heel and dashed back around the corner of the house. When they rounded the corner, it was to find the majority of the family engaged in a furious snow battle. Snow this early was rare, even up here so they always took advantage when it did fall. 

Alec pulled Magnus with him, trying to shield his… Magnus from the snowballs that were inevitably aimed their way. He accepted his shirt from Magnus when they made it to their clothes, pulling it on quickly before grabbing a handful of snow, searching for Max. He had no doubt it was Max who had started the fight. 

“There,” Magnus said, gathering his own snowball when he was dressed, pointing to Max who was trying to sneak toward the barn. Meeting Alec’s gaze, seeing the grin plastered over Alec’s face, he gathered a few snowballs, handing Alec some ammo. They followed Max, deciding to tag team him, dodging snowballs along the way.

“I just thought you’d like to cool off,” Max said, holding his hands up when Alec and Magnus cornered him against the barn wall. He eyed the small pile of snowballs each of them held, wondering if he could gather a few of his own before they let loose but they showed no mercy. 

Magnus pelted Max as hard as Alec did. He tried to pull back when a thatch of blonde hair and a flash of silver-rimmed glasses appeared in front of Max but he’d already thrown his snowball. It hit Justin in the face when the guy launched himself in front of Max to take the hit.

Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled until Alec was behind him. Alec had already taken the hit for him once and Justin had more snowballs than them. Three pelted his face and chest in quick succession when Justin shared his snowballs with Max.

“Retreat,” Alec yelled, dragging Magnus back, heading toward the house. It seemed like they were a popular target, however. All of their siblings had teamed up with their partners, battling the others with handfuls of mushy cold snow. 

Izzy had teamed up with Jace when their partners remained on the porch. They made a formidable team. She defended while Jace launched snowball after snowball, launching her own when Jace gathered more. Seeing Alec and Magnus running for the house, she nudged Jace.

“Rapid-fire,” Jace yelled, passing his sister a few balls of mush. They pelted Alec and Magnus as hard as Simon and Clary were, laughing when he saw the betrayal on Alec’s face.

Alec and Magnus joined Luke who had been left to defend himself. Luke was launching snow in every direction, his arms like windmills, using his large hands to good effect when it came to scooping snow up.

Magnus put his back to Alec and Luke, deciding he wasn’t going out without a fight. They made an effective team, taking it in turns to scoop up snowballs, handing them to the others to launch at their assailants.

“We were supposed to be chopping wood,” Luke grumbled when Magnus handed him another snowball. When he saw how red Magnus’ fingers had turned, he took his turn scooping up the snow around them to hand large balls of it to Alec and Magnus. He couldn’t complain too much when he looked around, however. His kids were having fun. That was what mattered. And they had plenty of logs already.

“Man down,” Alec groaned when a huge snowball, curtesy of Lydia, hit him in the side of his head, shock running through his ear. While he wiped it away, it seemed that everyone turned on him, Magnus and Luke. They were pelted from all sides, taking hits all over their bodies.

“We’re out of here. Sorry, Luke, but it’s every man for himself,” Magnus yelled, grabbing Alec’s hand. He ran for the house, pulling Alec with him, unable to stop the laughter that burst from him with his cloudy breath. The family wasn’t letting them go without a fight. Dashing up the porch steps, he dived through the back door.

Alec slammed the door closed behind them, laughing when several thuds hit the wood. He could barely breathe but the grin that split his face wouldn’t quit. Pulling Magnus closer, he wrapped his shivering boyfriend up tightly, kissing the tip of Magnus’ nose when a water drop gathered there.

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec before smushing his last snowball into Alec’s face, laughing when Alec spluttered in shock. The expression on Alec’s face when Alec wiped the snow away had him backing up, hands raised.

“You think that’s gonna save you?” Alec asked, giving chase as soon as Magnus turned tail and ran. A grin tugged at his lips when Magnus let out a wild laugh, heading for the stairs. His boyfriend was fast! Launching himself up the stairs after Magnus, he kicked his bedroom door open when Magnus made to slam it closed behind him.

“Mercy?” Magnus yelled when Alec slammed into him, both of them rolling across the bed in a heap. He hadn’t really thought his plan through. Alec’s room was too small to hide in. When they came to a stop, on the very edge of the bed, Alec pulled him, wrestling him onto his back.

“Mercy is for the weak! Got any more snowballs you want to throw?” Alec asked, pinning Magnus’ hands to the bed above Magnus’ head. He settled between Magnus’ legs, grinning when they wrapped around his waist. When Magnus tugged his hands free from his grip Magnus’ fingers red from the cold, he let him, burying his fists in the pillow instead. 

“Uh-uh,” Magnus muttered as he pushed Alec’s dripping bangs out of his face, grinning into the kiss when Alec claimed his lips. Wrapping his hands around the back of Alec’s neck, he pulled Alec closer, deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue.

Alec would have yelped when Magnus’ cold fingers pulled at his neck but Magnus’ tongue slid into his mouth and he forgot what he was supposed to be complaining about. He shivered from more than just his wet clothes when Magnus’ legs tightened around his waist, a small moan building in the back of Magnus’ throat.

“We should get out of these wet clothes,” Magnus said when he pulled back to breathe, batting his eyelashes at Alec with a grin. Reaching for the hem of Alec’s t-shirt when Alec laughed, he tugged until Alec straightened up and raised his arms. Flinging it on the floor when it was clear of Alec’s body, he let Alec pull his shirt off too.

Alec tugged at the waistband of Magnus’ pants when he dropped Magnus’ shirt on the floor beside the bed, pulling the pants and boxers to Magnus’ ankles when Magnus unwound his legs. He took Magnus’ shoes and socks with them, dropping them all on the pile. 

“You’re still cold. Maybe we should get a shower before the others come in and use all the hot water. Warm you up a little,” Alec said, trailing the tips of his fingers over the goosebumps on Magnus’ legs. They fell open a little wider when he reached Magnus’ inner thighs, Magnus happily displaying his half-hard cock and balls for him. 

“Good idea. I’m freezing,” Magnus said breathlessly, his hips jerking when the tip of Alec’s finger trailed over his sac and up the underside of his cock. The motion had his dick fully hardening. 

When Magnus tried to push into his hand, Alec removed it and gripped Magnus under his ass. Lifting Magnus, feeling his boyfriend’s reassuring weight in his hands, he climbed off the bed and headed for the shower, kicking his shoes off along the way.

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec, pulling Alec into a bruising kiss when Alec pushed into the bathroom. He kept himself wrapped around Alec as his ass hit the vanity counter, keeping his boyfriend within the cage of his arms and legs.

It was difficult but Alec managed to pull his pants down as far as his knees, kicking them the rest of the way off as he pulled Magnus closer, right to the edge of the vanity. A moan escaped into Magnus’ mouth when they were chest to chest, their cocks wedged against one another. Feeling Magnus’ hard length aginst his own cleared his head a little.

“I want to fuck you so bad but we’ve still got no condoms,” Alec muttered, trying to breathe when he pulled back. With a monumental effort, he stepped back a little too so they weren’t pressed against each other.

Disappointment flared in Magnus, he wanted that too. They had already pushed their luck the night before. “Wait, hasn’t Max got any?” he asked when the thought popped into his head. He had no doubt that Max was sexually active. The guy wasn’t exactly subtle whenever Justin was around.

“Ugh, I don’t know,” Alec grimaced. Just the thought threatened to sour the mood. Max was the only one still living at home so it was no use going through Izzy, Clary, or Jace’s rooms to see if they had any. He didn’t particularly want to go through Max’s room either.

Magnus chuckled, pushing Alec back to slide off the vanity. “Where would they be?” he asked, pushing Max’s bedroom door open to peek inside. The room was empty and tidy, and surprisingly, didn’t smell of feet and ass for once. The room usually smelled like death but Maryse must have forced Max to clean it for their guests.

“Check his nightstand. If there’s none in there, they might be under the bed,” Alec said from the bathroom as he flicked the shower on, refusing to look. He’d once found a stash of mags in a box under Max’s bed while he’d been looking for his missing shirt. Max liked to ‘borrow’ things without asking.

Magnus looked in the nightstand first. He felt guilty - until he remembered how Max had announced his and Alec’s… previous evening activities to the family. And the snowball he’d taken to his back. There weren’t any in the nightstand so he ducked to look under the bed, finding a box.

Magnus pulled it out, eyes going wide at some of the stuff in there. Ignoring the handcuffs he grabbed a box of condoms. There were two boxes of them. With an evil grin, he took two condoms from one of the boxes, dropping them back into the larger box and took a full bottle of lube, leaving one that was mostly empty.

“Serves him right,” Magnus muttered under his breath, shoving the box back under the bed. He collected the remaining condoms and bottle of lube and returned to the bathroom, chuckling at the mental image of Max’s face when he found his two solitary condoms and dribble of lube next time he and Justin wanted to get freaky.

“What?” Alec asked, seeing the shit-eating grin on Magnus’ face.

“You don’t want to know,” Magnus said, holding up the stash he’d just found. Winking when Alec’s face lit up, he passed a condom to Alec and rolled one onto his own dick. It would be easier to contain that way. “Maybe when we get back to the city we could go to the clinic. That way, we won’t have to use these. If you want to, that is?” he asked nervously.

“Romantic. Is that where you’re taking me for our first date?” Alec grinned, batting his eyelashes as he rolled a condom on. “It’s a good idea, actually. I hate these things and it’s been a while since I went,” he said seriously.

“I hate them too,” Magnus muttered, pulling Alec into the tub. The water felt like hot needles all over his body but he endured it, letting the hot water and Alec thaw him out. He sank into Alec’s embrace, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. “I want you to be the last person I’ll ever need them with,” he said.

Alec couldn’t help his beaming smile when Magnus’s lips pressed against his own. “I’d like that too,” he said. The way Magnus kissed him stole his breath, pushing him to deepen it immediately. He wanted to steal Magnus’ oxygen. Letting his hands wander, he skimmed the tips of his fingers up and down Magnus’ spine, fighting his smile when Magnus shivered against him. 

Magnus’ hand did a little wandering of their own, one curling into Alec’s hair to hold his head closer, the other skimming over Alec’s chest. He swirled his fingers through Alec’s chest hair, one finger flicking over Alec’s nipple. The resultant moan that Alec let out was loud but he captured the sound.

“We’ll have to be quick or the rest of them will come in and use all the hot water up,” Magnus said, knowing how slow the boiler was to fill up at the farm. He’d spent enough time there and it probably hadn’t had a chance to refill after everyone’s morning showers.

“Okay, but we’re gonna take it slow tonight,” Alec said, pulling back. With the limited amount of bathrooms at the farm, there would soon be a queue. His eyes flicked down when Magnus cupped his dick, wanting to push into Magnus’ grip. It had him pulling the curtain aside, blindly groping for the bottle of lube Magnus had pilfered.

Magnus pulled Alec away from the stream of hot water when Alec had the lube, turning on the spot to wave his ass in Alec’s direction, grinning when Alec laughed.

“You’re incorrigible. But I do love you,” Alec said, plastering himself to Magnus’ back. Reaching around Magnus’ body, he squirted some lube into his hand.

“Good. because I love you too,” Magnus said, pushing back against Alec’s body. Reaching out, he braced himself against the wall, wishing there was something for him to grab a hold of when Alec’s slick hand wrapped around his covered cock. Holding one hand out, he looked over his shoulder, nodding when Alec poured some lube into his hand.

Spreading the sticky lube over his fingers, Magnus slipped his hand between their bodies, grazing Alec’s dick as he went for his hole. It would be quicker opening himself up than having Alec do it. The first breach was breathtaking but he knew his limits so he pressed two fingers slowly inside of himself.

Alec stepped back to watch as he continued to tug Magnus’ dick, his eyes zeroing in on Magnus’ hole and the fingers that disappeared into it. He’d watched Magnus finger himself a few times but it was different in person and having all of Magnus’ reactions helped him learn what Magnus liked.

With his free hand, Alec started jerking his own dick, turned on just from watching Magnus’ fingers sink into his hole. He was so busy concentrating on the dual grips that he almost missed it when Magnus’ fingers started sliding into his body a little easier.

When Magnus was as loose as he was going to get, he pulled his fingers out of his ass and searched until he found Alec’s cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he guided it to his hole as soon as Alec let go, pushing the tip inside of himself.

“Jesus,” Alec muttered, shuffling closer as he pushed into Magnus. When he was fully inside, he plastered himself to Magnus’ back, burying his face in the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulders. He had to, to ground himself, curving around Magnus’ body.

“You feel so good inside me. It’s so tight,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, interlocking his fingers with Alec’s when one hand wrapped around his waist. Thankfully, Alec was still jerking his dick with long, firm strokes that felt as good as having Alec inside him. He was stretched to max but he liked it. It let him know exactly who was inside him.

“Fuck me,” Magnus said, turning his head to capture Alec’s lips. They pressed hard against his own, swallowing the breathless moan that escaped him when Alec pulled back until he almost fell from him. The pressure when Alec thrust inside him again was immense.

Alec quickly set up a rhythm, pushing into Magnus as far as he could with each thrust. He lost himself in his boyfriend, his breaths syncing with Magnus’ along with his thrusts. Magnus pushed back on his cock with each one, matching his rhythm perfectly. 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Alec panted, picking up the pace as he thought about just how long he had wanted Magnus. Each slap of their hips meeting rang out through the room, mingling with the desperate noises that they made. The sound of the back door slamming had him breaking the kiss to cover Magnus’ mouth with his hand.

Magnus had thought it was hot when Alec had claimed his lips but having Alec gag his moans was even better. He had a bit of a thing for gags and knowing that he couldn’t cry out had him moving faster, his hips slamming backward to meet Alec’s thrusts. He silently celebrated when Alec took the hint and started thrusting into him faster.

“I can’t wait until we’re home so we can go wild without having to worry about anyone else. I’m dying to hear those noises,” Alec said, tempted to just let go and let Magnus do what he wanted.

Magnus tapped on Alec’s hand. “You’ve heard them before,” he said as quietly as he could when Alec lifted his hand a fraction.

“Yeah, but I’ve never been the cause of them. It’s different on the other side of the wall,” Alec replied, feeling the tingle in his balls that told him he wasn’t far off cumming. 

“Believe me, you’ve been the cause of them more times than you know. Who do you think I fantasized about all those times?” Magnus panted, moaning when Alec’s hand picked up the pace, tugging him faster.

Alec covered Magnus’ mouth over again, his movements becoming instinctual and sloppy. With a few more thrusts, he came, filling his condom with jerky spurts. He had to bury his moan in Magnus’ neck, just about remembering to keep tugging Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus took over when Alec stopped moving, pulling off of Alec’s dick so he could fuck into Alec’s hand. Curling one hand around Alec’s, he tightened the grip. It didn’t take long to bring himself up, thankful that Alec’s hand was still clamped around his mouth. It stopped him from crying out when he filled his condom.

Alec came to his senses, breathing hard from his orgasm. Slowing down their combined grip, he brought Magnus down slowly until he was just brushing the tips of his fingers over Magnus’ length. He could feel Magnus’ cum through the condom, unable to stop himself from imagining himself on his knees, swallowing Magnus’ load. It was a pretty image.

“Don’t get hard again,” Magnus mumbled, feeling Alec’s dick twitch against his ass cheek. When Alec let go of him completely, he turned and pressed his lips softly to Alec’s. He would have pushed into Alec’s mouth but he didn’t want Alec getting any ideas. Well, he did, but the others were in the house and would be clamoring for showers of their own.

Alec pouted when Magnus stepped back, the pout fading when Magnus rolled his eyes at him. Following Magnus’ lead, he pulled his condom off and washed quickly before stepping out of the tub, unable to stop catching Magnus’ eyes, again and again. He loved that small quirk of Magnus’ lips whenever Magnus was trying not to grin.

“I’d definitely say we’re compatible in that department, Alexander,” Magnus said when Alec handed him a towel. 

“Hm, I don’t know. Maybe we should test it out again, just to make sure,” Alec replied, wrapping himself around Magnus from behind. When Magnus laughed and moved toward his bedroom door, he stayed plastered to Magnus’ back, walking with him.

“Right now?” Magnus asked with a grin. Upon reaching Alec’s bed, he pulled up short, staring down at the two sets of matching pajamas that were waiting for them. “Those weren’t there before,” he said, turning his head to look at Alec. It was traditional for them all to wear matching PJs for movies on Christmas eve.

“You don’t think…?” Alec trailed off. He couldn’t say it.

“God, I hope not,” Magnus muttered, shuddering at the thought. It was Maryse’s favorite tradition. “Was she outside during the snowball fight?” he asked, wracking his brain to try and remember if he had seen Maryse out there.

“I don’t know,” Alec replied. With a deep sigh and no small amount of blushing, he toweled himself off, grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and started dressing, Magnus doing the same. When they were done, they stood wearing matching elf pajamas. And they wouldn’t be the only ones.

“They’re better than the Christmas pudding ones from two Christmases ago,” Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s expression. A mixture of irritation and embarrassment. “You look cute!” he grinned, pulling the duvet off Alec’s bed. 

Alec grabbed his pillows and followed Magnus downstairs. He didn’t mind the pajamas so much if Magnus thought he looked cute in them. Though, he would never admit that. When they reached the living room, he found almost all of his siblings spreading duvets and pillows and comforters out on the floor while his mom moved around with a tray of eggnog and mimosas.

“Find a spot before they all go,” Maryse said, offering Magnus and Alec drinks without looking at them. As soon as a pair of hands, the nails polished green, grabbed two glasses, she fled to the kitchen to grab more. 

“They’re better than the Christmas pudding ones,” Jace said to Alec, plucking at his own elf pajamas, completely missing the look that Alec and Magnus shared. 

Magnus was about to claim one of the couches for him and Alec when Alec stopped him. Instead, Alec offered it to Jace and Maia. “That’s the second time today,” he frowned as Alec dumped his pillows on the floor at the foot of the couch. Jace and Alec didn’t offer each other anything. He had once seen them almost wrestle over the last mince pie. Which Izzy had swiped while neither of them had been looking.

“Maia is pregnant,” Alec breathed in Magnus’ ear. There was no way his pregnant-almost-sister-in-law was sitting on the floor for the next six hours. 

“That’s wonderful!” Magnus said, almost a little too loudly. He received several looks. But he ignored them all to offer Maia an extra pillow when she sat on the couch with Jace, snuggling under Jace’s blanket.

Lydia swept the room when she and John entered the living room with blankets in hand, unsure of were they were supposed to sit. Luke had claimed the last couch for him and Maryse and Cleophas had taken the only armchair. She hushed John when he made to complain about his elf pajamas once more, her eyes landing on Alec.

Lydia approached Alec, fighting the grin on her face. Upon reaching him, having to pick her way through the bodies, she leaned up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “You left your… supplies, in the bathroom. They’re in your sock drawer.” The blush that crept over Alec’s face was priceless. She was just about to drop her blanket where she was standing when Simon elbowed her out of the way.

For the first time ever, Alec was thankful that Simon had claimed the spot next to him and Magnus for Clary and himself. It meant sitting next to Simon for the rest of the night but it also meant he didn’t have to sit next to Lydia after that bombshell.

“It was my turn to choose,” Simon grinned when Alec flopped down on his left, Magnus on Alec’s other side, and Clary took the spot on his right. “Prepare for the director’s edition of the original three Star Wars movies,” he announced to the room. The loud groan that filled the room had his eyebrows mashing into one thin line.

“Heathens,” Maia yelled, settling her head on Jace’s lap, high-fiving Simon when he held his hand out.

Magnus settled into the mound of pillows and blankets between Alec and Izzy, taking Alec’s hand under the blanket where it remained for the duration of the movies. Even when their hands turned sweaty and gross. It was nice, having that little private thing for just the two of them while they were surrounded by their family. 

Alec found the movies unbelievably boring but he paid more attention to Magnus than the screen. A permanent smile fixed itself on his face when Magnus slumped into his side during the opening credits of the third movies, Magnus’ soft snores soon filling the room whenever the music lulled. He didn’t mind Magnus sleeping on his shoulder one but. Or the puddle of drool Magnus left there.

When the movies were done, Maryse woke those who had fallen asleep and forced them all to the kitchen. While the last movie had been winding down, she had snuck in there and gotten the vegetables ready in piles on the table.

“Right family, it’s that time…” Maryse started with a grin, pushing everyone into chairs and onto benches. The pout on Luke’s face cracked her up. “Go on, you all know what to do,” she said, getting out of the way.

“I suggest you start peeling if you want to eat tomorrow,” Max said to Cleophas when he saw her staring down at the pile of carrots in front of her. He looked around the table, already starting on peeling his own pile of Brussels sprouts. 

“Is this another one of those contests?” Cleophas asked Melliorn, watching the family all eyeing each other’s piles of vegetables.

“It is. This one is much less barbaric than the log felling contest,” Meliorn said, happily shelling nuts for the nut roast Maryse was going to make him. 

“Slave labor, more like,” Izzy muttered, peeling potatoes for all she was worth, already considering who’s pile she could sabotage. “If you don’t do the work, you don’t get lunch tomorrow,” she said.

Magnus shelled peas like a man possessed. He might not have won the wood chopping competition but there was no way he was losing the vegetable peeling contest. Not this year.

“Is there a prize? Who won last year?” John asked, making a start on his pile of potatoes. Some of the others were speeding through their piles.

“The prize is bragging rights. And my man is the reigning champ, two years in a row,” Max said, beaming with pride while Justin blushed away next to him. “I have to do his bragging for him because he’s too nice to do it himself,” he said, pressing a kiss to Justin’s red cheek, and giving his boyfriend a look that promised more of the same later.

“Don’t we just know it,” Clary muttered, throwing a carrot at Max’s head.

“That’s one less carrot for your lunch tomorrow,” Maryse said when she caught Clary throwing food, curbing the others with a look. All it took was one carrot to start a food fight. Then none of them would be eating. 

Maryse plonked several bottles of wine on the table before moving on to start making the stuffing and nut roast. She liked an easy morning on Christmas day. Making the kids peel the veg on Christmas eve saved her hours of effort. 

“I’m devastated,” Clary mumbled, wondering if she would lose out on peas too if she started throwing them.

Luke took a couple of trays of sandwiches out of the fridge and placed them on the table. He knew that most of the kids would rather drink the wine than eat, but he hovered until all of them had eaten at least one to line their stomachs if nothing else.

Justin eventually won, again. He didn’t like alcohol all that much and the others had started as soon as it was placed on the table, leaving him to speed through his pile of vegetables. He would never admit it but that was how he had won two years in a row. Now three. By taking advantage of their merry state.

Magnus was a hair past tipsy before the wine ran out. He dutifully placed his pot of peas on the stovetop with everyone else before declaring he was too tired to watch any more movies. Stumbling a little, he pulled Alec’s hand, bidding the family a goodnight as he went.

Nobody was fooled. Izzy, Clary, and Jace all exchanged looks when Alec and Magnus headed to bed. It wasn’t even midnight yet.

Alec tried to climb the stairs in a civilized manner but it was no good. He was too busy running through different scenarios in his head to move slowly. As soon as his bedroom door was closed, he was pulling Magnus to him, his hands wandering over Magnus’ body, wishing there wasn’t so much material in the way.

Pushing Alec back onto his bed, Magnus crawled over him, pushing until Alec lay with his head buried in the pillow. Settling on Alec’s hips, he threaded his fingers into Alec’s hair to press their lips together. The kiss started off slow and steady, a few teasing pecks at the corners of Alec’s lips. 

“Kiss me like you mean it,” Alec said when he saw the twinkle in Magnus’ eyes. He didn’t want to be teased, enjoying the weight on his hips, feeling Magnus’ cock press against his stomach when Magnus leaned forward.

Magnus grinned against Alec’s lips, pulling back whenever Alec chased his lips. A laugh burst out of him when Alec huffed with irritation and sat up until they were chest to chest.

Alec curled his fingers around the back of Magnus’ neck and his other arm around Magnus’ waist, clamping his boyfriend to his body. Tugging at Magnus’ head, he pulled Magnus into a tooth clashing kiss, tempted to get Magnus all riled up and then pull back to show him what it was like to be teased. But that would mean he would actually have to pull back.

“Somebody is impatient,” Magnus said when he pulled back to breathe, wondering if he really needed oxygen anyway. A shiver ran down his spine when Alec’s fingers dipped under the edge of his pajama top to trace over his lower back and waist.

"All I could think about all night was this," Alec replied, nipping at Magnus’ jaw with grazing kisses, smirking against Magnus’ skin when Magnus’ hands tightened in his hair a little.

“Me too, actually,” Magnus replied, pushing Alec back down onto the mattress. Shuffling back until he sat on Alec’s thighs, he tugged at the hem of Alec’s pajama top, following the material’s progress with his lips. Sucking kisses into Alec’s abs and chest, he listened to the small noises Alec made in the back of his throat, using them as a guide for finding the sensitive spots on Alec’s body.

Alec raised his arms, sitting up a little so Magnus could tug his top off. As soon as Magnus discarded his top, he pulled Magnus’ against him again. Wanting to kiss Magnus silly but it seemed Magnus had other ideas.

Magnus trailed his lips back down Alec’sjaw and neck, his tongue flicking out now and then, exploring. Reaching Alec’s collarbone, he traced the lines of them, pressing sucking kisses into Alec’s skin. His hands trailed up and down Alec’s arms and over his shoulders as he did, touching every inch 

The kisses had Alec desperate for Magnus, to have skin to skin contact, to feel Magnus’ body against his own. His hands started moving of their own volition, tugging at Magnus shirt to get it off him.

Magnus let Alec tug his shirt off, only pulling back from Alec’s skin to get the material over his head before returning to the task at hand, exploring Alec’s gorgeous chest with teeth and tongue. His hands moved to Alec's hips, tugging at the waistband of Alec’s pajama bottoms until Alec lifted his ass so he could toss those aside too.

"Magnus!" Alec gasped out when Magnus nipped at his right hipbone. The need that ran through his body was almost overwhelming. Every touch and kiss that Magnus trailed over his body had him panting for breath. The harder grip on his hips and Magnus' breath on his lower abdomen left his cock aching for more.

When Magnus looked up from Alec’s happy trail, meeting Alec’s gaze, he was met with raw desire, swirling in his pretty hazel eyes. Plucking at the waistband of Alec’s boxers, he waited for an emphatic nod from Alec before he pulled them off too, his eyes roving over Alec’s body. It really was a work of art.

Alec’s hips bucked when Magnus kissed a teasing pattern over his hips again, back and forth, getting ever closer to his dick. But never quite touching it.

“Stop teasing me, Magnus. Look what you’ve done to me,” Alec panted. He took Magnus’ hand in his own and brought it up to his straining, rock hard cock. "I need you to fuck me," he muttered, pushing against Magnus’ hand. 

"So hard for me," Magnus whispered, feeling his own painfully hard cock jump in his pants. He could plainly see how hard Alec was for him but he’d wanted to draw it out, to explore every inch of Alec as he’d never been able to before. But seeing the barely contained lust in Alec’s eyes, he soon changed his mind about the teasing.

“Of course I am, you’re insanely beautiful,” Alec said as he wound his hands into Magnus’ hair and pulled his head up, slamming his lips against Magnus'. His entire body shook with need when Magnus licked into his mouth roughly, Magnus’ hands wandering over his body with more purpose. 

"Fuck me," Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips when Magnus hand slid down his thigh to grip his ass, pulling him closer and grinding their cocks together. With Magnus still wearing his pajama pants, there was too much material in the way. Wrapping his legs around Magnus’ waist, he pulled his boyfriend down, reminding Magnus how hard he was.

Magnus could hold himself back no longer. He pulled out of Alec’s grip to look for the lube and condoms before he realized that he didn’t know where they were. “Where are the condoms…?”

“My sock drawer,” Alec muttered, leaning up onto his elbows to see Magnus rip his pajama pants and boxers off on the way to the drawers. Grabbing a couple of pillows from Magnus’ side of the bed, he pushed them under his ass. He opened his legs as soon as Magnus returned to the bed, taking the condom Magnus handed him and rolling it on.

Alec gasped when Magnus took the head of his cock into his hot mouth, fisting his hands into Magnus' hair. When Magnus’ tongue circled the head of his cock, sinking slowly down to take his entire cock into his mouth, his hips rocked up off the bed. This is what he had been waiting for.

Alec could feel the tip hit the back of Magnus’ throat, a low moan escaping for how good it felt. Looking down, watching Magnus’ head bob, did nothing to stop him trying to get deeper into Magnus’ throat. He hadn’t realized it would be this good to have Magnus suck his dick all of these years, no matter how much he had imagined it. Imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. 

Magnus started hollowing his cheeks for suction as he pulled off of Alec’s dick before quickly plunging back down on it. A low moan built in the back of his throat, listening to Alec’s noises, insanely hard knowing that it was him causing those noises.

Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s breathtaking hazel gaze, grinning around Alec's dick. Alec’s eyes were blown, the pupils filled with lust, the lids heavy. He hummed with pleasure as he watched Alec fall apart. 

Pulling up off Alec’s cock, Magnus licked up the underside of it before circling the tip again, wishing he could taste the drops of pre-cum that he knew Alec was leaking.

Alec could barely breathe from the pleasure of Magnus’ mouth. How could he have missed out on this all of these years? When Magnus’ questing fingers brushed against his asshole, he pushed against the digit, almost willing to go without lube to get Magnus inside him.

"Fuck, please?" Alec practically begged. "Magnus, I need you inside me, now," he gasped out, desperate for it.

“Good, because I think my cock is about to explode,” Magnus muttered, snapping the lid of the lube open. His cock ached, hanging heavy between his legs so he moved closer, pushing between Alec's legs, spreading them wide. 

Alec moaned when he felt the first swipe of cold lube against his asshole. He was already panting from Magnus’ earlier teasing but he needed more. He needed it all, now. More than he needed air.

Magnus poured out a liberal amount of the slippery lube onto his hand, coating his fingers and hand before pouring a decent amount over Alec’s cock and down the cleft of his ass. Wrapping one hand around Alec's cock, he started jerking the long, solid length. Making sure to coat Alec's asshole, he gently pushed his middle finger inside.

Alec took deep breaths, feeling himself relax around the finger inside of him in increments. "More" he gasped knowing he could take it, the word huffing out of him as Magnus started moving the slippery finger in and out of him. It hurt a little but Magnus’ other hand was seeing to that. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep the noises to a minimum

Magnus stretched Alec slowly, increasing the pressure and speed when Alec started working with him, jerking Alec's hard dick as he did. He slowly added a second finger when he felt Alec loosen up for him, dipping his head to suck a kiss into Alec’s abs or flick his tongue over Alec’s stiff nipples now and then. 

"Magnus, I need more. I need you to fuck me, now. I’m ready," Alec gasped out breathlessly, needing to feel Magnus inside him desperately. 

"I know. Me too," Magnus whispered, breathing hard. He knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside Alec. He had wanted it for too long. Pulling his fingers out of Alec’s ass, he continued jerking Alec with one hand while gripping the base of his cock and guiding the head to Alec’s hole with the other.

Alec pushed against Magnus’ cock when he felt the tip of it at his desperate hole, wrapping his arms around Magnus' shoulders when Magnus slowly pushed into him, a fraction of an inch at a time. The full feeling and the pressure on his rim took his breath away in the best possible way.

Magnus bent his head, taking one of Alec's nipples into his mouth, trying to hold his loud moan back as he distracted himself from the tight grip on his cock. He sucked Alec's nipple harder, slightly biting down on it but it was no good. 

“Alexander, I need to move,” Magnus muttered, just about holding himself back. Just. He started praying to whoever would listen that he would last, hoping not to embarrass himself.

“Fuck me, please,” Alec muttered, tugging Magnus’ head up, his arm clamping Magnus’ body to him when their chests were pressed together. Without a second’s hesitation, he opened up when Magnus claimed his lips, his ass rocking until Magnus pulled back and thrust deeply into his body. He gasped into Magnus’ mouth, his lungs aching for air from the powerful thrust.

“God, it feels so good being inside you,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips, rutting into him again, punctuating the thrust with a kiss. He did it again, sucking Alec’s plump bottom lip into his mouth as he pushed into Alec again, trying anything to keep his noises down. The heat of Alec’s body almost drove him to distraction but he grounded himself with the noises and small huffs of air Alec expelled when he pushed into him.

Alec pushed into Magnus’ mouth, his legs sliding up to wrap around Magnus’ waist. He used the grip of his legs to rock against Magnus, groaning into his mouth from the powerful, perfect thrusts into his ass, each one of them scraping over his prostate. When Magnus pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly, he slid one hand into Magnus’ hair and tugged Magnus’ head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, holding on as Magnus built the pace.

Magnus knew that it would be easier to fuck into Alec with more space between them but he couldn’t bring himself to move, to put even an inch between their bodies. All he wanted to do was get closer to Alec. Sliding his hands under Alec’s body, he curled his hands over Alec’s shoulders, using his grip as leverage to push deeper into his boyfriend.

Resting on his elbows, holding Alec to him, Magnus snapped his hips forward, again and again, breathing hard into Alec’s shoulder from the pleasure that consumed him. He was exactly where he was meant to be, finally, and he never wanted to let go.

Trailing his lips up Alec’s neck, Magnus explored Alec’s skin once more, sucking marks into Alec’s gorgeous thick neck. “I love you,” he whispered into Alec’s ear before sucking Alec’s ear lobe into his mouth.

“I love you too,” Alec said, as he tightened his hold on Magnus, breathing hard from the way Magnus fucked into him and the graze on his ear lobe. He had never felt anything as deeply as he felt those four words. Hearing Magnus say them to him made his stomach flutter.

Alec rocked against Magnus’ cock, working with Magnus when Magnus picked up the pace once more, their movements turning desperate. Every time Magnus’ hips met his own, he rolled his hips, having to bury his moans in Magnus’ shoulder, as Magnus was doing with him.

“Don’t. Don’t change a thing,” Alec muttered when Magnus made to pull up. “You’re hitting me just right,” he said. Each of Magnus’ thrusts had his dick grazing over his prostate perfectly, something that didn’t always happen for him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum untouched but he didn’t doubt that he would tonight. The pleasure had been building to a crescendo since the first thrust and was now constant.

Who was Magnus to deny his boyfriend anything? He had been pulling back to be sure Alec was enjoying it as much as he was but he now had his answer. Fucking into Alec harder, he started rolling his own hips in time with Alec each time he bottomed out, grinding into Alec with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm building and wanted Alec to come with him.

“I can’t hold on much longer,” Magnus said, grunting loudly when Alec clenched on his dick with his next thrust. 

“Me either,” Alec mumbled, wishing they could go all night. He had a lot of time to make up for.

“No, I mean now. I can’t hold on, Alexander,” Magnus huffed out, feeling it in his balls. He tried to claw it back but it was no good. Alec, sucking a kiss into his shoulder had his balls spasming, his orgasm sweeping over him. Filling his condom, he grunted his release out, unable to stop his hips from grinding into Alec. 

Alec took over when Magnus stuttered to a stop, needing just that little bit more to cum. He was so close, especially knowing that Magnus had just cum inside him, even if he couldn’t feel Magnus’ cum bathing his insides. Tightening his grip with his legs, he rocked against Magnus, pressing closer to Magnus’ body.

Magnus patted Alec’s legs until they loosened their hold on his back. Pushing against the mattress, he rolled them over, unable to thrust into Alec any longer. “Ride me,” he said when he was flat on his back, looking up at Alec. He could barely breathe from his orgasm but the sight of Alec’s desperation was enough for him to wish he’d been able to hold his own release off. He willed his cock not to soften before Alec came.

Alec didn’t need telling twice. Burying his hands either side of Magnus’ head, he rocked on Magnus’ cock, grinding back and forth to get that friction on his prostate again. A deep moan escaped him when he got it immediately, his eyes slamming shut as he fucked himself. 

“I’m so close,” Alec muttered, his fingers curling in the sheets. He could feel his impending release building.

“Just let go. Cum for me,” Magnus replied as he pushed his hips up, gripping Alec’s hips to help rock him. A grin lit his face up when Alec bent and claimed his lips. He licked into Alec’s mouth like he owned it, moving Alec’s hips faster, feeling his cock starting to go soft. 

“Come on, Alexander, cum!” Magnus said, pulling back from the kiss. Alec’s noises were too hot to waste with kisses anyway. He really wanted to hear them. 

“I’m, cumming. Magnus, fuck, I’m cumming,” Alec muttered, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ when he felt his balls draw up. His eyes slammed closed when he filled his condom, a deep, gravelly moan ripping from him as it jerked out of him.

Magnus rocked them a little longer, grinding into Alec, rocking Alec’s hips in his lap. As much as he wished they could have gone for hours, hearing Alec’s moan when he came would be forever branded into his brain. He was positive it would become one of his favorite noises. A small part of his brain wondered if he could record it next time to use it as his ringtone on his phone.

“So fucking good,” Alec muttered breathlessly, shuddering to a stop. He lay plastered to Magnus’ chest, his own chest heaving for air, too fucked out to move. He grinned when Magnus’ arms wrapped around him, holding him there. He couldn’t move if he wanted to.

“It was amazing,” Magnus murmured, pouting his lips out to catch Alec’s. The fierce kiss that Alec pressed to his lips had his hands sliding up the ridges of Alec’s spine to push his hands into Alec’s damp, sweaty waves, anchoring his boyfriend to him.

Alec didn’t complain. He simply kissed Magnus harder, chuckling into the kiss when Magnus’ cock twitched inside him. He couldn’t say that his own dick didn’t give a corresponding lurch. And Magnus had been right, it had been amazing.

When the need for oxygen became absolutely vital, Alec pulled back from the kiss. Raising his hips, he pulled off Magnus’ dick, groaning at the empty feeling in his ass. He didn’t get far, however. Magnus’ arms wrapped around him, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl escaping Magnus. 

Magnus pulled Alec to him, rolling onto his side to lie nose to nose with Alec. he curled one arm and one leg over Alec’s hip and wast, entangling them until he and Alec lay in a heap of limbs.

“Satisfied?” Alec asked, grinning when Magnus’ face smushed against his own. He took the opportunity to steal small kisses from Magnus.

“Not even close,” Magnus muttered, leaning into Alec’s touch when Alec’s long fingers brushed his limp bangs back. His eyes floated closed, enjoying Alec’s breath on his face.

“I don’t think we could get any closer,” Alec chuckled, his thumb sweeping over Magnus’ cheek. He couldn’t pull the smile off his face when Magnus wriggled against him, their bodies pressed closely together.

“We could try,” Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to the dimple in the tip of Alec’s nose. It had always been one of Alec’s cutest features. Alec’s laughter, rumbling through him, had their cocks grazing each other. “Carry on doing that. I might get hard again,” he said.

Alec laughed harder, swatting at Magnus’ hip. His boyfriend was insatiable. He knew he would think of Magnus that way from then onwards, no matter how much talk about ‘trying’ passed between them. 

“Hey, I have an early Christmas present for you,” he said, laughing once more when Magnus actually growled as he pulled away. Retrieving his phone from the floor beside the bed, he unplugged it and nestled back into Magnus’ embrace.

“It better be the $150 you owe me toward the gifts for your family,” Magnus muttered with a grin, poking Alec in the rib when he saw the sheepish look on Alec’s face.

Alec paused what he was doing to transfer the money to Magnus’ bank before he pulled his Grindr app up. Ignoring the notifications he had on there, he scrolled to his settings before turning the phone over to Magnus.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Alec asked, smiling when Magnus took his phone. “You can do yours when you’re ready but I’m done with mine. I don’t need it anymore,” he said.

Magnus couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. He clicked ‘delete profile’ with savage glee, seeing what Alec had done. Not to be outdone, he grabbed his from the nightstand where it had been charging since he’d arrived and set it up for Alec.

Alec deleted Magnus’ profile, inwardly twerking. His boyfriend hadn’t even hesitated. “Merry Christmas, Magnus,” he murmured, pulling Magnus closer once more.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Magnus said, his fingers sliding into Alec’s hair. “To the first of many,” he said with a grin before he claimed Alec’s lips, thanking all of the Christmas angels for the gift he had been given when Alec had agreed to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this one. Sorry if there was any mistakes. It was a monster and a bitch to edit.


	27. Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec plays a dangerous game when he tests his control one night while Magnus is out of the loft, drinking pint after pint of water. He's never told Magnus about his pee fetish before and plans on being done by the time Magnus gets home. Fortunately for him, he has a very understanding boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Piadreamer and Anonymous. They both wanted pissing fetish.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Watersports, Pissing, Drinking Piss, Embarrassed Alec, Caring Magnus, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Dick Riding, BDSM Vibes, Both Dom, Both Sub, Switch Couple.

Alec let himself into the loft after a hard day, hungry, for food and for his man. The wards had no issue with him entering so he hung his jacket and thigh holster on the coat stand and kicked his shoes off, going in search of Magnus. 

When Alec couldn’t find any signs of his boyfriend, he texted Magnus to ask where he was.

**_I’m at the loft. I need food and fucking, pronto. Where are you? I want my asshole wrecked._ **

While Alec waited for a reply, he headed into the kitchen. Magnus wouldn’t mind him making a sandwich. Pouring himself a glass of water when he entered the kitchen, he glugged it down before he started on a monster sandwich, loading it high with cold cuts and cheese. Grabbing another glass of water, he returned to the living room and devoured the sandwich.

Alec was taking his last bite when his phone pinged. Opening the text, he couldn’t help the wave of disappointment that flared.

**_I’ll be home late. Wait for me, get yourself nice and hard but don’t cum without me. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it next week._ **

Alec had been looking forward to having Magnus fuck his brains out. Or fucking Magnus’ brains out. Right then, he really didn’t care which. Finishing his sandwich and drink, he looked down at the empty glass.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Alec’s mouth. If Magnus was going to be a while, he might as well... indulge. Forgetting his disappointment, Alec carried his empty glass and plate into the kitchen, rinsing the plate before filling the glass once more. He swallowed it down, every drop. It was his third pint of water in the space of twenty minutes but that didn’t stop him from pouring another.

Halfway through the fourth glass, Alec started to feel the telltale signs of his bladder filling up. A small blush crept up his neck but he finished the glass, feeling the water slosh in his stomach. He would never tell Magnus but he loved that feeling. And the feeling of a full bladder. 

Alec had had a few relationships before he’d met Magnus. They hadn’t lasted, not when his previous boyfriends had found out about his… preferences. As soon as they had found out that he had a pee fetish, they had bailed on him. Not before telling him how disgusting he was. Even now, secure in his relationship with Magnus, he still felt embarrassed about his needs. 

The thought of Magnus looking at him like that turned Alec’s stomach to lead so he’d never mentioned it before. But the feeling of a full bladder, the possibility that he could lose control at any time, the ache that came along with needing to go, all of it made him insanely hard. Like now. He was already feeling the effects of his water intake. The full feeling had his cock twitching in his pants.

Pushing his hand into the waistband of his pants, Alec skimmed his fingertips over his abdomen, groaning when he pushed down a little. A desperate need to go flared, forcing him to remove his hand for a moment, relieving the pressure. When he had control of the need, he did it again, pressing a little harder. It felt so good but if he didn’t stop pressing down, he would piss himself without a doubt.

Just imagining that warmth of his piss, spreading down his leg, was enough to make him moan. Relieving the pressure again, he pushed his hand into his boxers, palming himself. He was already more than a little hard. Controlling himself with a monumental effort, he let go of himself and returned to the living room with another glass of water.

Sitting on the couch, Alec flicked Netflix on and searched for a good movie, telling himself that he would have to last for the duration of it before he was allowed to go to the toilet. He selected a long one, a documentary about serial killers. It wasn’t a particularly interesting genre to him but he wasn’t all that interested in actually watching the documentary.

Alec lasted the entire three hours, groaning by the time it was finished. He was impossibly hard and had been since he’d drank his fourth glass. But it felt too good. He had spent the duration of the movie intermittently pressing down on his bladder. 

Daring to test himself further, Alec selected another, a romcom, again with no interest in the subject matter, and settled back to see how long he could last. Although, he had to stop pressing down on his bladder. It was too much, he’d worked himself into too much of a frenzy and had spent too long holding.

Unfortunately for Alec, he didn’t foresee himself falling asleep. But he did, waking to find Magnus crawling over his lap, straddling him. A smile flitted over his face when Magnus’ arms wrapped around his neck before Magnus claimed his lips. Until Magnus leaned into him. Usually, he would love being woken up like that. Now, however, Magnus was leaning on his monumentally full bladder. 

“So hard for me already?” Magnus asked, rolling his hips to grind down on Alec’s dick. His boyfriend’s cock was solid beneath him. “I knew you wanted to fuck when you texted me but if I’d known you were this hard, I’d have come home hours ago,” he grinned.

Alec moaned, having to use every bit of will he possessed not to pee. The problem was, the more Magnus pressed against his bladder, the more turned on he got. And the more he needed to pee. Only making him harder. He debated whether to stop Magnus so that he could relieve himself or to let Magnus stay exactly where he was to see how long he could last. 

Alec’s bladder was painfully full and he was just on the verge but when Magnus claimed his lips again, he couldn’t find it in himself to move Magnus off his lap. It felt too good having Magnus sit there, rocking on his dick.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, feeling his glamour drop away. The panting, low moans, pouring from between Alec’s lips had him rocking harder, grinding down on Alec, his own cock already aching to be inside Alec. He had been thinking about Alec’s text for hours, runing through wilder and wilder plans in his head while he should have been concentrating on his High Warlock duties.

“I was going to order takeout but I don’t think I can wait to bury my cock in your ass,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips before pushing into Alec’s mouth. The grip on his ass, rocking his hips, had him grinding down harder, the motion becoming desperate. 

Alec rocked Magnus harder in his lap, wanting the feeling to last a few more seconds. He would be more than happy to follow Magnus into the bedroom and have Magnus fuck him boneless after he had dashed to the bathroom but he wanted just a few more seconds of this before he did so. 

“That feels so good,” Alec moaned when Magnus put his full weight on his cock, and subsequently, his bladder. The sound turned into a whine when Magnus’ hips rolled again. He was almost at the point of no return. In fact, he was so close that he had to push Magnus back for fear of losing control.

Magnus took that as his signal. Taking Alec’s hand in his own, he dragged Alec off of the couch, slamming their lips together as he pulled Alec toward the bedroom. He used his magic to good effect, snapping his fingers to get rid of their clothes. He didn’t want to waste time getting undressed. A grin lit his face up, threatening to break the kiss when Alec’s hands wrapped around his hips.

Alec couldn’t stop himself from pressing against Magnus naked body, seeing how hard Magnus now was. When their cocks pressed together, the friction mind-blowing, his cock pressed against his bladder once more. He was hard enough for it to be standing on end. When they reached the bed, he pulled back to head to the bathroom, planing on relieving himself before offering his ass up to Magnus.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, playfully spinning Alec, pushing his boyfriend back when the bed was behind Alec’s knees. He went with Alec, landing on Alec’s hips, straddling his boyfriend, bracing himself against Alec’s lower abdomen to keep his balance. He wanted to tease Alec with a little more grinding before having Alec ride his cock.

“Magnus, no…” Alec tried to protest but it was too late. He groaned when he started peeing. All over Magnus’ cock. Unable to help himself. Magnus had landed square on his bladder, forcing his bladder to start releasing its load. It felt amazing and horrified him in the same breath. And turned him on desperately. Each feeling warred with the others within the space of a split second.

Using some sort of magic power that he didn’t know he possessed, Alec managed to stop himself, his bladder still unbelievably full. But not before he had pissed on Magnus’ cock, inner thighs, and lower stomach. Shame welled up in him when his cock jerked uncontrollably at the sight of his piss, dripping off Magnus’ cock.

Magnus blinked, staring down at his… piss covered cock?  _ Did he just piss on me? _ He asked himself, eyes flicking up to Alec’s face. His eyes widened when he saw the mixture of lust, shame, fear and need on Alec’s face. The hazel of Alec’s eyes was almost non-existant, Alec’s pupils blown impossibly wide. And the way Alec was panting, Alec’s cock twitching between them. 

_ He enjoyed it _ , Magnus realized. He would be lying if he said his own cock didn’t give an interested lurch. Not from the piss itself, the act didn’t really do anything for him. But from how turned on Alec was. That, was a major turn on to him, seeing his boyfriend enjoy something that much.

“Magnus… I’m so sorry… I… it was an accident. I have to… I need to leave,” Alec stuttered, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. He pushed at Magnus’ hips to get the fuck out of there before Magnus could see how much he wanted to finish pissing. Preferably all over the two of them.

Magnus shuffled back until he sat on Alec’s thighs but he moved no further, still processing what the desire in Alec’s eyes meant. Before Alec had looked away, that was. “Alexander…”

“Don’t. Please, don’t. I have to get out of here,” Alec whispered around the lump in his throat, pushing more urgently at Magnus’ hips. His boyfriend refused to move. “Magnus, please?” he said, still unable to meet Magnus’ gaze. He blinked furiously, mortified at himself.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Magnus said, seeing that Alec was on the verge of tears. Pressing against Alec’s shoulders with a firm grip, he pushed Alec back onto the mattress. “Alexander, it’s okay, I swear. Look at me,” he said, taking Alec’s face in his hands. Leaning forward when Alec’s eyes slammed closed, careful not to press against Alec’s bladder, he pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead. “Look at me,” he whispered.

Alec dared to open his eyes, preparing himself for the disgust on Magnus’ face. Except, when he did open his eyes, all he saw was understanding.

“You enjoyed it. That’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, cupping Alec’s face in his hands. It was a statement, not a question. While he had never been with anyone who enjoyed watersports before, he had certainly heard of it. He knew, mostly, what the fetish entailed.

“It was an accident,” Alec said, his face burning. Even if Magnus wasn’t looking at him like Magnus was about to kick him out.

“I know it was. But it’s okay to enjoy it. There’s nothing wrong with liking something,” Magnus said gently, sweeping his thumbs over Alec’s cheeks. “If you want to, we can explore this,” he said when Alec finally looked at him with a steady gaze. Even if Alec did have fear swirling primarily through his eyes.

“You’re not kicking me out?” Alec breathed, barely daring to believe the words he’d heard come from Magnus’ mouth.

“What? Why would I kick you out?” Magnus asked, straightening up a little in shock. 

“Because… don’t you… don’t you find it disgusting?” Alec asked, blinking up at his boyfriend, ignoring his still mostly full bladder completely. He had drunk a lot of water.

“Disgusting? It’s only a little bit of piss. Why… why would you think I’d kick you out over that?” Magnus asked, staring down at his man, seeing the blush on Alec’s face when Alec looked away once more. “Has this happened before? Did someone say something to you to make you feel bad about this?” he asked, growing angry when Alec met his gaze before looking away again. “Who?” he asked, his magic flaring to life of its own accord. 

His magic was equally as protective over Alec as he was.

“Past boyfriends. They thought I was a freak. One even said that I should get professional help,” Alec muttered, looking anywhere but at Magnus. That was a mistake. His eyes landed on Magnus’ still dripping cock, forcing him to fight the instinctual moan that wanted to rip out of him.

“One of them said that to you?” Magnus demanded furiously, fighting his magic. He dearly wanted to hunt down whichever asshole had said that to his boyfriend.

“That wasn’t even the worst one. One of them said that he wasn’t down for changing diapers,” Alec said bitterly, unable to drag his eyes away from the golden rivulets that looked so pretty with Magnus’ skin tone. Until he realized what he had said. “I don’t wear diapers, by the way,” he said quickly, meeting Magnus’ gaze with wide eyes.

“Alexander, there’s nothing wrong with being into something. So it isn’t for everyone, so what? If you enjoy it, it isn’t for them to say it’s wrong. It isn’t down to anyone else to tell you what you aren’t allowed to enjoy. You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Magnus said, leaning forward to press his lips to Alec’s without thinking this time.

Alec groaned when Magnus leaned on his bladder again. It was more of a moan but he tried to tell himself the sound hadn’t escaped. 

“Sorry,” Magnus said, pulling back slightly. Until he saw the need in Alec’s eyes. Reaching between them experimentally, he skimmed his fingers over Alec’s abdomen. “What do you like most, holding it in or releasing it?” he asked. 

Alec stared up at Magnus, barely able to draw breath. There was genuine curiosity in Magnus’ eyes. “B-both,” he said breathlessly. Half of him was silently begging Magnus to apply some pressure. The other half of him wanted to bury his face in a pillow so Magnus couldn’t see his face. “Magnus… what are you…?”

“So, if I pressed down now, you would enjoy it?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s gaze. The blush on Alec’s face was beautiful. 

“You don’t have to do that. Not for me,” Alec muttered, wanting it more than he wanted air. And he wanted air badly, his lungs aching when he couldn’t suck a breath in. Magnus’ fingers presented the ultimate temptation to relieve himself right then and there.

“You know how hard it makes me when I see you turned on by something. Call me selfish,” Magnus shrugged, splaying his fingers firmly over Alec’s abdomen but not pressing down. “Do you know how rare it is for me to find something new to try? I’m curious. I want to. Now, if I pressed down, would you enjoy it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Alec breathed.

“And would you piss on me if I did?” Magnus asked, trailing his fingertips through Alec’s happy trail. 

“Not if you command me to hold it,” Alec said, the words coming out in a moan. They liked to play with BDSM now and them, both of them natural switches. It always depended on their mood whether either of them felt more dominant or submissive at that particular time. The thought of Magnus commanding him stole his breath. The thought of commanding Magnus to piss on him made his cock ache with need. Almost as much as his bladder was aching with need.

“Hold it,” Magnus said, giving Alec a few seconds warning while he met Alec’s gaze once more. When Alec looked into his eyes, he pressed down, lightly. At first. Watching Alec’s lips part, panting breaths escaping from between Alec’s plump lips, he increased the pressure. 

“Magnus!” Alec whined, his toes curling from the need that erupted from his bladder and pooled in his balls. When Magnus backed off, relieving the pressure, his eyes snapped open. “More,” he muttered. His desire was more prevalent than his shame right then.

Magnus didn’t even bother trying to hide his grin. One of their favorite games was testing each other’s limits. “Hold it, Alexander. Don’t piss until I say so,” he said, pressing down harder on Alec’s abdomen, listening to sounds Alec made.

Magnus lifted his hand slightly before pressing back down, repeating the motion, again and again, to see how far he could push Alec. “You want it so badly, don’t you?” he asked.

“You have no idea,” Alec muttered, fighting desperately against his body’s instinct to empty his bladder. It was tough, he was on the very edge of pissing himself and he had never been more turned on in his life. Especially when Magnus took hold of his cock.

“You can piss. But only a little bit. You have to pull back,” Magnus said, aiming Alec’s cock at his own dick, watching the slit avidly. 

Alec gave in, allowing a small dribble to escape. It soon flowed from him, coating Magnus’ cock and balls. A desperate moan escaped as he watched, almost forgetting Magnus’ command. The relief and the hot piss on his skin felt too good but he pulled it back as soon as he could, forcing himself to stop.

“Hold it, Alexander,” Magnus said, surprised by how okay he was with having Alec piss on him. It was hot on his skin but the piss cooled rapidly. It was no different from getting a hot shower. Except for the cooling part. “You did so well,” he said, leaning forward to press his lips to Alec’s while keeping hold of Alec’s cock.

Alec groaned into Magnus’ mouth, desperate to finish what he had started when Magnus’ hand pressed against his bladder once more, trapped between their bodies. 

“Hold it,” Magnus said again when he broke from Alec’s lips. He kept a firm hold of Alec’s cock but snapped his fingers with his other hand, conjuring a large drink of water, meeting Alec’s gaze, he sipped it, grinning around the rim of the glass as he slurped noisily. When he still had half a glass, he leaned back and poured the water over the side of the bed, uncaring that it went all over the floor. It was only water, nothing that his magic couldn’t fix.

The sound of water trickling in a steady stream tested Alec more than the way Magnus had pressed against his bladder had. He fought himself, forcing himself not to piss once more. The sound was the sweetest torture. 

Magnus conjured another glass and did it again, sinking half of the glass noisily before pouring the rest out. He was thoroughly impressed with the control Alec had over himself. Conjuring a third, he did it again before sending the glass away. 

“You can piss, Alexander. All of it,” Magnus said, seeing how desperate Alec was to go. He aimed Alec’s cock at his own body again, keeping eye contact when Alec started pissing.

Alec pissed like he had never pissed before, impossibly hard when Magnus aimed his cock at his hard stomach and firm chest before moving his cock. He pissed all over Magnus’ cock, watching it stream down Magnus’ thighs, pooling on his own stomach. Relief shot through him when the last few drops trickled out of him in small spurts.

Magnus shook Alec’s cock a few times, grinning when he saw how relieved Alec felt, and felt how hard Alec was. His own dick was just as hard, desperate to be buried in Alec’s asshole when he saw how much Alec was enjoying himself. He didn’t even care that they had made a mess of his bed.

Magnus was already covered so he trailed his fingers through the mess on Alec’s thighs, dipping his hand between Alec’s legs. When Alec tried to open them, he climbed off Alec’s legs and situated himself between them, trailing his fingers down over Alec’s thighs when Alec’s legs widened.

“Please fuck me,” Alec begged, spreading his legs wide for Magnus, breathing hard from the questing finger at his hole.

Magnus didn’t need asking twice. Lubing his fingers up, he pressed two into Alec’s hole, watching Alec take them in, pride swelling through him. “I’m so proud of you for sharing this with me, Alexander. I want every part of you,” he said, pushing deeper into Alec’s body. 

The stretch on Alec’s asshole was unreal but he just opened his legs wider and pushed down on Magnus’ fingers, needy for Magnus to be inside him.

Magnus opened Alec up quickly, using his magic to speed the process up. When he felt how loose Alec was, he lined himself up and pushed into Alec’s body, groaning at how good it felt to be inside his boyfriend. He added more lube as he slid in, adding to mess. Reaching over Alec’s head, he gripped the headboard and used it as leverage to roll his hips.

“Fuck, fuck my tight hole,” Alec whined, pushing his feet into the mattress to meet Magnus’ deep thrusts. His asshole stretched around Magnus’ cock, loosening fully. Unable to help himself, he slid his hands over Magnus’ soaking abs and chest, trailing his fingers through his own piss, moaning even louder. That was his piss. Magnus had let him do that to him. 

If Magnus had had any thoughts of dragging it out, they flew out of the window when he saw how happy and turned on Alec was. That, in turn, turned him on even more. Snapping his hips forward, he started fucking into Alec harder with deeper thrusts, his need to cum inside his boyfriend pushing him to speed up.

Alec had to brace himself against the headboard, moaning deeply when Magnus started pounding into him. With his free hand, he took hold of his cock and started jacking off with firm pulls, rocking his hips to work with Magnus. They were a mess but he couldn’t help but laugh, a mixture of emotions runing through him.

Alec had always thought he would never find someone he could share this part of himself with. He should have known Magnus would be okay with it. Magnus loved any kind of sex. Bracing harder against the headboard, he started twisting his hand at the head of his cock, groaning at how good it all felt. 

Alec’s balls drew up fast. He came over his stomach with contractions of his balls, grunting his release out, and added to the mess he was coated in. “by the angel! I fucking love you, Magnus Bane,” he muttered breathlessly, tugging himself through his release.

Seeing Alec’s cum on his stomach was enough to push Magnus over the edge. He slumped over Alec, spurting deep inside his boyfriend, claiming Alec’s lips to steal his oxygen. “I love you too, pretty boy,” Magnus muttered between kisses, licking into Alec’s mouth. He always looked so beautiful when he came. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, holding his boyfriend to him. He loved it when Magnus called him that. The fact that he had just pissed everywhere and Magnus still called him pretty had him losing his breath more than he had when Magnus had fucked him.

Magnus pulled out of Alec’s ass and slumped down on Alec’s body, still lying between Alec’s legs. Swirling his fingers through Alec’s chest hair, he pressed his ear to Alec’s chest and listened to his thundering heartbeat calm. Thinking back, he should have seen this coming. Alec had always had a thing for pissing. When they went out on dates or shopping, Alec never had a problem with ducking down an alleyway to take a leak. Always in public places.

“I hope you know that you never have to hide anything from me, Alexander,” Magnus said, looking up to meet Alec’s gaze. “I’m so glad you shared this with me. How do you feel about it?” he asked.

“Amazing. I’m so thankful for the day we found each other. I love that I don’t have to hold myself back with you. That release and the shame that comes with it… you made me feel like I wasn’t… thank you. You don’t understand how good it feels to let go like that,” Alec said, lost for words, overwhelmed by Magnus’ acceptance. 

“Is it really that good?” Magnus asked curiously. He had never thought about pissing on another person before but Alec had reveled in it. Genuine need and desire, pure enjoyment, had radiated from Alec’s face. Even when he had been desperate to piss, Alec had looked so happy. And turned on.

“It’s like… you know when I’m edging you, and you know the eventual release is coming? And then when you do cum, it’s always so… powerful and amazing? That’s what it feels like. But there’s an edge to it too - like you shouldn’t be doing it, which just makes it better. I don’t know, I can’t explain it. It’s amazing,” Alec said, thinking of that exact moment of release when desire and lust meet shame and relief. It was a heady feeling.

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. The way Alec spoke about it, with such reverence, was hot. It only made him more curious about what it felt like to be on the other side. To be the one to piss on someone else. 

“Do you like it when someone pisses on you?” Magnus asked, still looking into Alec’s eyes. He saw the exact moment Alec’s pupils dilated once more.

“Are you curious?” Alec asked, barely daring to hope that Magnus was asking for a specific reason. His luck wasn’t that good. Or maybe it was. There was a spark of mischief in Magnus’ eyes that had his cock twitching. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured a pint of water, sitting up to drink it quickly. He had already drunk a fair amount but he wanted to try it. _ Might as well do the thing properly _ , he thought, guzzling the entire glass down before conjuring another.

Alec sat up too, his cock already hardening at the sight of Magnus chugging the water back. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to land himself a boyfriend who was so understanding. 

“I’m not sure… you’ll have to guide me, Alexander. This is your area of expertise, not mine,” Magnus said, as he chugged a thrid pint down, feeling impossibly full. And impossibly hard when he saw a glint in Alec’s eyes. 

A slow smile broke out over Alec’s face. At the start of the evening, he had wanted Magnus to fuck him silly. He certainly wasn’t complaining about the turn of events. Reaching out, he stroked his finger over Magnus’ inner thigh, trailing the tips of them over Magnus’ hardening cock. Coming up onto his knees, he pulled Magnus up too until they were chest to chest.

Magnus’ breath huffed out of him when Alec yanked him closer. He loved it when Dom Alec came out to play. When Alec maneuvered him, turning him so that his back was pressed to Alec’s chest, both of them kneeling on the wet mattress, he went without complaint, already breathing hard from the anticipation. And the need to pee. 

“Your natural instinct will be to hold it in. you have to overcome that. We have it bred into us to hold it in when we are potty trained. For people like me, those who get off on it, we enjoy it. For those who aren’t used to it, it’s harder to let go,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, sliding his hands around Magnus’ stomach.

“The hardest part is going in front of someone else so I’ll understand if you can’t do it,” Alec said, pressing his hand down over Magnus’ lower abdomen while he took Magnus’ cock in his free hand. Sitting back on his heels, he pulled Magnus down into his lap, stroking Magnus’ cock while he pressed down on Magnus’ bladder.

Magnus closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Every press against his stomach brought him closer to the need to pee. The thought of it made him blush, something that hadn’t happened to him in a long time. His eyes widened. Turning his head, he looked Alec in the eye.

“Embarrassment is a part of it,” Alec said, releasing Magnus’ cock for a moment to skim his knuckles down Magnus’ cheek. The blush that darkened Magnus’ skin slightly was beautiful. When Magnus only blushed harder as he pressed his hand over Magnus’ abdomen, with more pressure this time, he went back to stroking Magnus cock and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus groaned when Alec kept the pressure on. He really needed to go now but he was still holding it back, his body telling him not to release. Each press of Alec’s hand, lasted longer and longer, the pressure making his bladder ache with need. And each stroke of Alec’s hand over his cock had his balls aching too. Alec had been right, it was… amazing. He didn’t embarrass easy but he really, really needed to go.

“You don’t have to hold it back, Magnus. Just let it out, a little bit, just see what it feels like,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck in a sucking kiss. He stopped stoking Magnus’ cock but pressed firmly against Magnus’ stomach. “Piss, now,” he said, his voice deep, commanding. 

Alec’s command shuddered down Magnus’ spine. He never could resist when Alec spoke in that voice. His Head Of The Institute voice. With a small moan, he let a little bit of pee out, his cheeks burning a little but relief flowing out of him along with the steady dribble. 

“Stop,” Alec said, his eyes closed as he felt Magnus’ hot piss tun over his hand. When Magnus stopped, he stroked Magnus’ length once more. “Such a good boy for me,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus shivered in Alec’s arms, unsure what to feel. It had felt good, releasing, even if he’d had to follow a command to get him there. It also felt like he had done something he shouldn’t, just as Alec had said he would. It made him want to do it more. 

“Alexander, fuck, I need to pee,” Magnus moaned, fighting it back when Alec pressed down on his bladder. Hard. 

“I know you do. You look so good while you do it. I want to be buried inside you. Lube my fingers up,” Alec said, holding his hand out. When two fingers were slippery with lube, he nudged at Magnus and slipped his hand under Magnus’ ass, between their bodies, and searched for Magnus’ hole. “Ride my fingers and I’ll let you piss. Okay?” he asked.

Magnus just nodded, already panting. Alec wasn’t even inside of him yet. A husky moan escaped him when Alec’s fingers slid into his asshole, stretching it out. He didn’t wait for another command, he simply pushed down until he was sitting on Alec’s hand. It cupped his ass crack perfectly, Alec’s fingers buried in his hole. 

,magnus rocked on the fingers shamelessly, uncaring of the noises that escaped him. Alec had heard them all before and loved them. His moan morphed into a whimper when Alec pressed down on his bladder. 

“Hold it in, Magnus,” Alec said, keeping the pressure on Magnus’ bladder. He knew exactly how Magnus felt right now, knew that desperation to just pee. Knowing that Magnus wouldn’t be able to hold it off for long, he started fucking into Magnus’ hole, stretching his boyfriend open until Magnus was nice and loose for his cock.

“Stand up and turn around,” Alec said, pressing one more kiss to Magnus’ shoulder before letting him up.

Magnus climbed to his feet, his legs shaking. When Alec’s face pressed into his abdomen, Alec’s long fingers firm at his hips, he let out a moan that was downright filthy, pure desperation. To piss and to cum. 

“Let it happen, Magnus. Just let go and piss on me,” Alec said, looking up. He let Magnus take his cock in hand, giving the tip of it a kitten lick before pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ slit. A few drops dribbled from it but he could see Magnus was holding back. Searching Magnus’ face when Magnus looked down at him, he was relieved when he saw that Magnus wanted it. If he had seen a trace of doubt on Magnus’ face, he would have been pushing Magnus in the direction of his bathroom.

The desire Magnus saw in Alec’s eyes had him letting go, forcing the next few drops out when it turned a little steadier, he stopped forcing himself and let it happen, staring when Alec’s face lit up. It soon started flowing.

Alec’s eyes slammed closed when Magnus started pissing on his chest, feeling it pour through the hair there. His own moan joined Magnus’ when Magnus moved and started pissing in his hair. It was hot against his scalp, shoulders, and back. And the sound, running piss mixing with Magnus’ relieved groan had his head tilting back.

Magnus’ eyes almost popped out of his head when Alec’s mouth opened to take the last few drops of it in. That, he hadn’t been expecting.

Alec swallowed the piss, his eyes springing open to see the last of it dribble out of Magnus’ slit. Looking up, he sighed with relief when Magnus didn’t look disgusted. Slightly shocked, perhaps, but there was still love in Magnus’ eyes. 

“I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Alec said, pressing kisses to Magnus’ inner thighs. They were shaking slightly and soaked with piss. 

Magnus didn’t even hesitate. Dropping to his knees, he turned his back to Alec and backed up until he was sitting in Alec’s lap once more, guiding Alec’s cock to his hole as he moved. Impaling himself on Alec’s length, he sank down, gasping at the wider stretch than Alec’s two fingers.

“You looked so fucking hot, pissing like that. I’m so fucking hard for you right now,” Alec said, gripping Magnus’ hips to bounce him. The clench on his cock was wit-stealing. When Magnus only bounced harder, he pushed up into Magnus’ body, savoring the feel of it wrapped around him, Magnus’ rim gripping him perfectly.

Alec thrust into Magnus, again and again, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ cock to fist it in time with his upward thrusts and Magnus’ bounces. His breath huffed out of him, as harsh as Magnus’ was. They built a steady, desperate rhythm between the two of them, still needy for each other.

Magnus tilted his head to one side, letting Alec suck kisses into his neck. He was assaulted from all sides, pleasure coursing through him, mixed with a tiny bit of embarrassment and a whole lot of desire. When it dawned on him that he had just pissed on someone, someone he loved, a laugh bubbled out of him. 

“I love you,” Magnus panted, pushing into Alec’s hand. It was a whole new experience, one that he would happily repeat again. Though next time, he would pout a waterproof sheet down. The only thing he didn’t want to try was tasting it. But he would piss in Alec’s mouth if that was what Alec wanted. His boyfriend was always so hot when he was that turned on.

Alec had already known he wouldn’t last long, not after cumming earlier but the speed with which his balls shot up had a disappointed huff escaping him. The image of Magnus standing over him, pissing on him, in his hair, even his mouth, was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. 

Grunting through his release, alec filled Magnus’ ass up with cum, burying his face in Magnus’ neck. He rocked Magnus’ hips in his lap with one hand while speeding up with the other, tugging Magnus’ cock furiously.

“Just a little bit more,” Magnus begged, bouncing harder on Alec’s cock, grinding on it. When Alec started thrusting again, he redoubled his efforts, his eyes slamming closed when he felt the tingle in his balls once more. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Magnus, muttered, his cock spraying cum all over his stomach when his orgasm hit. He slumped to a stop, breathing through it, having to grab Alec’s hand and still it when his orgasm was done. “Fuck!” he muttered breathlessly.

“I know!” Alec grumbled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ stomach to bury his face in Magnus’ hair. “Thank you, for sharing this with me. And for not judging me,” he whispered.

“I would never judge you, Alexander. I love you,” Magnus replied, smiling when Alec nuzzled into his neck. “I won’t say no to a shower though. Preferably with you scrubbing my back,” he grinned. 

“Sounds good,” Alec smiled, letting Magnus pull up off his dick. He climbed from the bed, feeling a little guilty when he saw the state of it.

Magnus simply snapped his fingers and conjured a whole new bed with fresh sheets, already imagining sliding between them when he was clean. He had needed a new one anyway. Leading the way to the bathroom, he pulled Alec with him, laughing when Alec curled around his back and clung to him. He loved discovering new things. The fact that Alec had taught him just made it all the better. He was definitely up for it again.


	28. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jace turns up at the Gard, asking for Alec's help to question Camille, the encounter with his boyfriend's ex leaves a bitter taste in Alec's mouth. Luckily, his husband knows how to make him feel all better. Over, and over, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon.
> 
> Tags; Canon, Camille Being A Cunt, Caring Magnus, Upset Alec, Communication, Angst, Domestic Malec, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Lovemaking, Rimming, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, HandJob, Masturbation, Anal Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Switch Couple.
> 
> Warning; Be prepared for Camille being a complete bitch. She brings up Alec's mortality.

Alec looked up from his iPad when he heard a knock on his office door, a split second before the door opened to reveal his parabatai, standing in the doorway.

“Jace, what are you doing here?” Alec asked with a grin, standing up to greet his brother. “How’s it going reintroducing Clary back into our world?” he asked, pulling Jace into a back-slapping hug. 

“Better than the first time. There’s no Valentine to fuck things up for us now,” Jace said, hugging Alec back just as hard. They hadn’t seen each other in months, which put a strain on their bond. “I wish I was here for a social visit but I need you to come down the cells,” he said when he pulled back.

“The cells?” Alec asked, his eyebrows mashing into one thin line of confusion.

“Come on, I’ll explain on the way,” Jace said, leading Alec out of his office. He started the journey through the Gard, giving Alec a rundown.

“There’s been a string of Mundane murders in New York. All of the evidence points to a single Vampire but Izzy hasn’t been able to get to the bottom of it. A contact said that Camille might have information that could help so Izzy sent me here. When I brought her up from the courtyard, Camille said the pattern sounded familiar but wouldn’t talk to anyone but you,” Jace said.

“What’s her angle?” Alec asked, wondering if Camille was trying to barter whatever info she had for a release.

“I don’t know but she refused to answer any of my questions,” Jace said as they entered the subcells. “I’ll be in here, watching on the monitor, okay?” he asked, gesturing to an observation room next to Camille’s cell. 

“Sure. Listen hard, she’s a slippery bitch. She might let something slip that I might miss,” Alec said, squeezing Jace’s shoulder before he entered Camille’s cell. Clamping his hands behind his back, he fiddled with his wedding band, standing next to the door.

“I hear you have some information for me?” Alec said, leaning against the door as he eyed Camille. Rather like a wary mouse would eye a poisonous snake. Her time at the Gard hadn’t been kind to Camille. Gone were the nice clothes, heels, makeup, and polished nails. She looked a mess in her drab red prison clothes.

“What kind of greeting is that?” Camille asked, testing the restraints that the blonde shadowhunter had used to tie her to the table in the middle of the otherwise empty room. 

“We reserve nice greetings for those who aren’t criminals,” Alec said, crossing the small cell to pull out the chair that sat opposite Camille’s. 

“Magnus never seemed to mind my ‘criminal ways’,” Camille said, watching Alec’s every move. 

“We aren’t here to talk about Magnus,” Alec said, his head snapping up, eyes narrowed at Camille. “What do you know about the rogue vampire in New York?” he asked, settling into his chair.

“Vampires feed on human blood. They aren’t a rogue, they’re simply following their basic instincts,” Camille said, smiling when Alec rolled his eyes. Her eyes flicked down to Alec’s left hand when he interlocked his fingers on the table in front of him.

“What’s that?” Camille asked, straightening up in her chair, eyes glued to a silver band on Alec’s left hand. “That ring, on your finger?” she asked when Alec looked questioningly at her. “Don’t tell me you’ve made an honest man out of my Magnus?” she asked. 

“He’s not your Magnus. He’s  _ my  _ husband. He wants nothing to do with you,” Alec said irritably, losing his cool for a moment.

“He’ll always be my Magnus, Shadowhunter. Do you think he would know how to love if it wasn’t for me?” Camille asked, smirking when Alec’s nostrils flared. “I taught him what it is to love someone. Over and over again,” she smirked.

**

Jace watched on the monitor next door, arms folded across his chest. He glared at the screen, listening to the back and forth between Alec and Camille. When the vampire proclaimed Magnus as hers, his eyes flicked to Alec’s face, feeling the emotions that ran through Alec, through their bond. Pulling his phone out, he sent a quick text to Magnus, feeling the uncertainty and anger from Alec. 

His parabatai’s face was as passive and blank as they came. To anyone who didn’t know Alec well enough to catch the slight rise of Alec’s eyebrows or thin set of his mouth. 

Jace didn’t have to wait long for a reply. Opening it up, he saw that Magnus was on his way via a portal. 

**

“What do you know about the vampire attacks in New York?” Alec asked, using his training to calm himself as he steered the conversation back to the matter at hand. He had no desire to discuss his husband with Camille.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it? That he comes running back to me every time,” Camille drawled, her eyes flicking up from the nails on her left hand to see Alec’s eyes narrow slightly. 

Opening the file that had been left on the table, Alec tried to ignore the words coming from Camille’s mouth. “There have been fifteen attacks. They seem random…”

“How are things in the bedroom?” Camille interjected, the corners of her mouth tugging up when Alec’s head snapped up once more. “Has he gotten bored of his little virgin shadowhunter yet?” she asked nonchalantly.

“They seem random at first glance but there’s always a pattern,” Alec said, breathing hard. His grip tightened on the file but he refused to show Camille an ounce of weakness. “Three murders, one after the other on consecutive nights and then…”

“It won’t be long until he throws you out of bed, you know?” Camille asked sweetly. “Magnus and I used to make love for days. He’s wild in the bedroom. And out of it. This one time, he pulled my skirt up in the middle of a courtyard in Vienna…”

“And then nothing for two weeks. Then the pattern repeats,” Alec said through gritted teeth, trying to push the mental image of Magnus and Camille together from his mind.

“He’s probably gentle with you though, isn’t he? Wouldn’t want to hurt his sweet little shadowhunter. I’m surprised Magnus chose you, actually. He usually goes for more experienced lovers. People who actually know what they’re doing instead of those who have to fumble through it without a clue,” Camille interrupted again.

**

Jace looked up from the monitor when Magnus entered the observation room. The anger he felt must have been evident on his face because Magnus’ eyes narrowed before landing on the monitor. 

Magnus caught Camille’s words, anger flaring when he heard her talking about the kind of lovers he used to choose. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Magnus asked, looking up at Jace, breathing hard. He had received Jace’s text saying that Alec needed him in the cells at the Gard. He hadn’t been expecting this, however.

“She has information about some vampire attacks in New York but she refused to answer to anyone but Alec,” Jace said. When Magnus turned on the spot, he reached out and grabbed his brother-in-law’s arm. “Magnus, we need the information.”

“At Alec’s expense? I don’t think so,” Magnus said, his magic flaring to life in a fit of anger. “Let go of me, Jace. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, glaring at the monitor.

“He’s trained to deal with situations like this,” Jace said, even if he was as angry as Magnus. “We need to catch this vampire,” he said, pulling Magnus back. Magnus did not look happy.

**

“The information from the New York Institute points to a lone vampire…” Alec started, ignoring Camille’s barbs to get the information out of her.

“You know he will never love you the way he loves me, don’t you? He always comes running back. You’re nothing but a few decades worth of space in the story of his life. A single chapter. I’m the constant that keeps him tethered to this life when he wants to give up,” Camille interjected, grinning when Alec’s gaze turned feral. It seemed she had hit a sore spot. 

“Sure, he’ll visit your grave when you’re gone, cry a few tears over the mortal lover who left him but it won’t be long until he’s lonely again. He’ll come back to me, just like he always does, desperate to forget. And you’ll become nothing more than another memory in his box the moment I let him back into my bed. I’ll be more than happy to help him forget all about you,” Camille giggled.

“Enough!” Alec snarled, slamming his hand down on the table with enough force to dent the metal. “Do you have any information or not?” he asked, trying to reign his temper in, furious with himself for letting Camille see that she had gotten to him. The mirth in her eyes made him want to reach across the table and strangle the ever-living shit out of her. This was entertainment as far as she was concerned.

“How would I know anything? I’ve been stuck here for over a year,” Camille said, laughing when Alec’s eyes narrowed once more. The laughter died in her throat when the door flew open. Magnus was standing in the doorway. She tried not to fidget under his glare. 

“Hello, lover. It’s been a while. Why don’t you ever come to visit me?” Camille said nonchalantly, wondering how long Magnus had been there. And how much he had heard. She moved to brush her fingers through her hair, dropping her hands and clearing her throat when she couldn’t reach the straggly long strands because of the manacles around her wrists. It wasn’t her best look.

Magnus crossed the space and leaned down, right in Camille’s face, anger flaring when she smiled up at him like she wasn’t a vicious cunt. 

“It really fucks you up that I love him, doesn't it? You were my rock once but not anymore. You threw what we could have had away. I will never, ever be with you again. The best thing I ever did was turn you over to the clave,” Magnus said, his gaze boring into Camille’s eyes.

“You love me, Magnus…” Camille started, forcing the grin to stay on her face. It still rankled that Magnus was the one who had turned her in.

“Correction, I loved you. Before I truly knew what love was. Do you really think I could come back to you after the life I’ve shared with my husband?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking to Alec before landing on Camille again. “You don’t even exist in his stratosphere. The thought of ever letting you near me again makes my skin  _ crawl _ . You  _ disgust _ me, Camille.”

Jace stepped forward when Magnus moved away, unlocking Camille’s cuffs. He grabbed her hands and tightened the manacles around her wrists once more, ignoring Camille’s yelp when she said that they were too tight. Looking up at Alec, he silently apologized as he tightened the cuffs further and dragged Camille out of the cell. When she smacked into the doorframe, he didn’t even flinch. 

“I shouldn’t have let her get to me,” Alec said when Magnus closed the door behind Jace and Camille. He shuffled the file, putting it back in order so he didn’t have to look at Magnus.

Magnus crossed the cell, taking the file from Alec’s hands. Tucking one finger under his husband’s chin, he pulled Alec’s head up. “That’s what she does. She gets under your skin. She finds your deepest fears quickly and exploits them for all she’s worth. I’m sorry for the way she spoke to you, Alexander,” he said 

“Why are you apologizing?” Alec asked, meeting Magnus’ gaze, looking for any signs that what Magnus had told Camille was untrue. He saw no regret in Magnus’ eyes for the words he had spoken, thankfully. If there was one thing he wanted to leave with Magnus when he was gone, it was that Magnus would never have to settle for the likes of Camille again. It didn’t mean that Camille’s words didn’t hurt. 

“I’ve apologized for Camille so many times that it’s become something of a habit,” Magnus said with a tight smile. 

“It’s not your fault,” Alec said, looking away again. He tried not to let Camille’s words affect him but they played on a loop in his head. “I need to get back to work. I’ll see you at home,” he said, moving toward the door.

“Uh-uh. You’re coming home with me now so we can talk about this,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand. There was no way he was letting Alec stew for the rest of the afternoon. He knew exactly what it felt like to come out of a verbal battle with Camille. 

“Magnus, I can’t just leave…” Alec started. He still followed when Magnus led him out of the room and over the elevator to his floor. 

“Tell Jia that you’re working from home for the afternoon,” Magnus said, refusing to take no for an answer. 

Alec nodded, knowing what the expression on Magnus’ face meant. When they returned to his office to pick up his briefcase, Jace was waiting for them.

“Alec, I’m sorry. If I’d know she was going to do that…” Jace started.

“It wasn’t your fault. They say emotions cloud judgment for a reason. I let her get to me. You were just doing your job when you called me down there,” Alec said, dropping the file on his desk. 

“It’s not your fault,” Magnus said when Jace turned to him too. “Come for dinner on Saturday. Bring Clary. I know she’s been dying to see Alicante,” he said while Alec gave Jace a hug. Things had been hard for Alec without his parabatai around. He shook Jace’s hand before Jace departed.

Alec sent Jia a fire message to say that he would be leaving early and followed Magnus out of the Gard, heading home. They walked through the quiet streets of Alicante in silence, Magnus stealing small glances at Alec, Alec trying to pretend that he was okay. When they arrived home, Magnus led the way into the loft and headed straight for the drinks cart.

Alec kicked his shoes off and dropped his briefcase in the hallway, his jacket following. He turned Camille’s words over in his head, again. “Do you ever wish I had more experience?” he asked Magnus, taking the drink his husband offered him.

“Pay her no mind, Alexander. I’ve never had a single complaint about our lovemaking,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand. 

When Magnus had moved the loft to Alicante, he had brought the roof terrace along too. It was a place that always had a calming effect on Alec so he led his husband up the spiral staircase that gave them access to the roof.

“She said… in Vienna, you both did something in a courtyard. In public. Is that something you enjoy?” Alec asked, trying not to imagine what had happened between Magnus and Camille. He took a large swig of gin when a vivid mental image popped into his head.

“Alexander, I promise you, our sex life is amazing,” Magnus said. He kicked his boots off and settled on the large covered circular divan that sat in the middle of the terrace, resting against the mound of cushions, thankful for the warm European weather.

“That doesn’t really answer the question, does it? She was right, I am inexperienced. Don’t you wish we were more adventurous like your past lovers?” Alec asked, joining his husband on the divan. It was large enough for him to sit back against the cushions without his feet hanging over the edge.

“Camille is never right,” Magnus said, angling his body toward Alec, his feet curling through his husband’s legs. “Are you dissatisfied with the sex we have?” he asked, wondering if this was something that had been on Alec’s mind.

“What? No,” Alec said, clinking his fingernails on the edge of his glass. The look Magnus gave him had him sighing. “I love our sex life. It’s just… sometimes, I worry I’m not enough. That I don’t give you enough. I mean, 17… it’s a hard act to follow. When Camille was talking earlier, I felt like she could see it. I don’t want you to be bored,” he finished lamely with a deep breath. 

It was something Alec had been thinking about for a while, something that he hadn’t shared with anyone. And now Camille had dragged all of the insecurities he had tried to bury to the surface. He really did love their sex life but he was sure Magnus had been with more adventurous people than him in his time. 

“I don’t want you to regret that the one person you decided to marry isn’t…”

Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s, cutting him off. Camille had really done a number on him. Sending their glasses away with a wave of his hand, he met Alec’s gaze as he pulled Alec flush to him, kissing his husband again. 

“You are everything to me, Alexander. Everything I need. Never doubt that,” Magnus said, pressing his lips against Alec’s again. “Never doubt what you do to me,” he said when he pulled back, taking Alec’s hand and pressing it to his cock. With just a few small kisses, he was already hardening in his pants. “ _ This _ is what you do to me,” he whispered with another kiss.

Alec let his fingers skim over Magnus’ length, pressing a little harder when he felt it thickening in his hand. Sliding down the divan a little, he rested his head on the cushions, pulling Magnus into a deeper kiss.

Magnus shuffled closer, sliding down too, to weld himself to Alec’s side. One of his legs slid over Alec’s, lodging between them as he licked into Alec’s mouth. His hand slid around Alec’s neck, fingers tangling in the strands of his husband’s hair.

Knowing that Magnus was hard, feeling it against his leg, pushed Alec to kiss Magnus harder. His arm slid under Magnus’ torso, pulling until Magnus was draped over his chest. The hard dick, digging into his leg was more prominent now. His head tilted when Magnus started trailing kisses over his jaw, his hips automatically lifting when Magnus reached his neck.

Magnus smiled into Alec’s neck when he felt Alec’s dick dig into his thigh. Pressing his lips to Alec’s deflect rune, he let his tongue snake out, tracing the shape of it before moving back up Alec’s neck and over his jaw. 

“Let me make love to you,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips, seeing how blown Alec’s pupils were. When Alec nodded, pouting his lips up, he claimed them, deepening the kiss instantly.

Alec’s hands slid into Magnus’ hair, anchoring his husband to him. He kissed Magnus desperately, trying to push images of Camille out of his mind, letting his body take over instead. He rolled his hips, grinding against Magnus, the friction on his cock clearing his mind and leaving it empty.

Magnus pulled back when he needed to breathe, smiling when he saw Alec struggling to draw breath in just as much as he was. Taking Alec’s hand, he pulled back to lead Alec to their bedroom. Until Alec tugged him back. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can just make out,” Magnus said, sitting back on his feet next to Alec. His husband sure looked like he wanted to.

“I want to do it out here,” Alec said, looking around. Their building was the second-highest in Alicante only after the Gard. But the Gard was situated behind them and the divan was covered. There was no chance they could be overlooked.

“Alec, you don’t have to do that for me. I told you, I’m happy with our sex life the way it is. And I plan on showing you that,” Magnus said, smiling as he cupped Alec’s jaw.

“I want to, Magnus. I want to try new things,” Alec said, tugging Magnus down again until his husband rested on his chest. 

“If this is because of what Camille said…” Magnus stopped talking when Alec leaned up and pressed their lips together.

“I want this,” Alec said, tugging at Magnus’ shirt. He thanked the angel when Magnus sat up and tugged it off. He did the same, pulling his shirt off and tossing it over the side of the divan. The air was warm with the slightest breeze to cool them. Reaching up he unbuckled Magnus’ belt, almost fumbling it before Magnus took over. 

Magnus shuffled out of his pants, taking his boxers with them. He removed his socks with magic. There was nothing sexy about taking socks off. Tossing it all over the side of the divan, he pushed Alec back into the pile of cushions and unbuckled Alec’s belt. Tugging at the button and zipper of Alec’s pants, he was soon pulling them down.

Alec helped kick his clothes off, feeling mildly embarrassed that he was outside with no clothes on. The embarrassment disappeared when Magnus covered his body with his own. Tilting his head to the side, his breathing turned shallow when Magnus continued his earlier exploration of his neck.

Magnus kissed every inch of Alec’s neck, nipping a sucking kiss at Alec’s pulse point and all the pointed corners of Alec’s neck rune before moving to swirl his tongue through the hollow of Alec’s throat. His tongue flicked over Alec’s Adam’s apple, a smile lighting his face up when Alec pulled him between his legs.

Sliding further down on his stomach, Magnus trailed kisses over Alec’s collarbones and shoulders, tongue sliding through every hollow point, his teeth grazing the firm muscles. “I could worship your body all day, Alexander,” he murmured against Alec’s shoulder.

Alec’s knees clenched around Magnus’ chest when Magnus shuffled further down and sucked his right nipple into his mouth. The strong suck had his back bowing a little, his body automatically moving to push into Magnus’ mouth. Curling his fingers into Magnus’ thick hair, he held Magnus’ head to him, his cock straining against Magnus’ hard stomach muscles. 

One of Alec’s hand slid down Magnus’ back, hand splayed between Magnus’ shoulder blades, pushing his husband down a little to get more friction. The other hand curled at the nape of Magnus’ neck. A low moan escaped him when Magnus bit down on his left nipple. Small shocks of pleasure rocked through him, pooling in his balls when Magnus did it, again and again.

“Magnus!” Alec moaned, tugging at Magnus’ hair. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when Magnus let go of his nipple. This was exactly what he needed just him and his husband, the rest of the world shut out.

Magnus grinned up at Alec before pressing his lips to Alec’s abs, more than happy to explore every dip and crevice. Gripping Alec’s ribcage, he trailed kisses up and down Alec’s ribs, his thumbs sweeping over the goosebumps that followed in the wake of his lips. Every muscle and bone was kissed thoroughly, Alec’s body hair tickling his nose.

When Alec started moving against him, Magnus trailed a line of sucking kisses over Alec’s hip, heading for Alec’s lower stomach and eventually, Alec’s cock. He kissed the leaking tip as he shuffled further down the divan until his head was between Alec’s legs. 

Pressing teasing kisses to Alec’s thighs and pubic bone, smiling when Alec’s leg hairs brushed the side of his face, Magnus waited until Alec was a panting mess before flicking his tongue up the underside of Alec’s cock.

Alec’s hand slid into Magnus’ hair once more, his grip tight, moaning when Magnus took his cock into his mouth. Every instinct he possessed screamed at him to thrust up into Magnus’ mouth but he held back, letting Magnus set the pace. His eyes almost crossed when the tight heat of Magnus’ mouth turned into the tight heat of his throat. 

Pushing his head back into the mound of cushions, Alec slammed his eyes closed, willing himself not to spill down the back of Magnus’ throat. It only got better when Magnus sucked hard as he pulled up before bobbing back down again. His breath came in panting gasps, his hips twitching now and then with the need to bury his cock as deep as it would go.

Magnus sucked Alec’s cock until he felt Alec’s thighs shake either side of his head. With one last plunge, he pulled up, determined that Alec wouldn’t cum until he was inside him. Breathing hard, he slid a little further down the divan, his feet handing off the end, and pushed his arms under Alec’s thighs.

Alec threw his legs over Magnus’ shoulder, his feet buried in the mattress of the divan, either side of Magnus’ ribcage. He spread his legs, leaning upon his elbows to watch when Magnus arms wrapped around his thighs to hold them in place. The first wet lick over his perineum and down his crack had him slumping back, his ass shuffling closer to Magnus.

Magnus laved his tongue over Alec’s hole, pulling back whenever Alec tried to push against his tongue. The action had him holding Alec’s thighs tighter. He pressed soft kisses to Alec’s ass cheeks until his husband stilled before swiping his tongue over Alec’s hole with a short kitten lick.

“Please, Magnus. Please don’t tease me,” Alec groaned, trying to take Magnus into his ass. He rocked his hips but it was no use, Magnus had a tight hold on his legs.

Magnus tried to push into Alec’s hole but he didn’t have enough room to maneuver. Letting go of Alec’s thighs, he smiled when Alec automatically pushed down but he pulled back. Getting up on his knees, he met Alec’s disbelieving gaze before grabbing Alec’s hips.

A yelp escaped Alec when Magnus flipped him. There were so many cushions behind him that he had no choice but to get up on his hands and knees. Flopping into the cushions, he wrapped his arms around one, arching his back to present his ass to his husband.

“That’s better,” Magnus murmured, bending and spreading Alec’s ass cheeks wide. With better access to Alec’s hole, he didn’t waste time with teasing any longer. He pushed his tongue into Alec’s hole, teasing the tip in and out of it, pushing deeper with every thrust. When he was as deep as he could go, he swirled his tongue, feeling out every inch of Alec’s rim, sliding his tongue against it to get Alec to relax.

Alec pushed back, rocking his hips to help open himself up on Magnus’ tongue. The wet, hot pressure in his ass had him burying his face in one of the cushions to bury his moan. It was phenomenal. There was some stretch but he kind of like that anyway. It was even tighter when Magnus pushed a finger into his and started fingering him open. 

Alec redoubled his efforts, losing his mind at the gentle stretch. He wanted more of it, wanted Magnus cock to stretch him wide, buried as deep as it could go. When a second finger entered him, he pleaded for it with nonsensical grunts fucking himself on his husband’s fingers.

Magnus added lube now that his tongue was free, making the slide easier. Straightening up, he watched Alec take more and more into his body. The image of Alec rocking back and forth, Alec’s low, gravelly moans buried in the cushions had him taking his dick in hand.

Magnus tugged his cock in time with Alec’s thrust. His husband was doing all the work so he simply twisted his fingers while he held his hand in position. The sight of Alec’s rim, stretching around his fingers only made him tug his cock harder.

When Magnus judged that Alec was ready for him from the more desperate motions of Alec’s hips, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock to Alec’s hole in one smooth move that had Alec pushing back on his cock with Alec’s next backward thrust.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned at the wider stretch, losing his breath. It was tight, a much tighter fit than Magnus’ fingers but he welcomed it, continuing to move when the front of Magnus’ thighs hit the back of his.

Magnus bent and pressed his lisp to Alec’s spine in the middle of his back at the lowest point he could reach while he was buried inside his husband. The stretch around his cock was perfection. Trialing sucking kisses up Alec’s spine with each rocking thrust, he headed for the nape of Alec’s neck. His hips jerked forward on Alec’s next thrust, the movement pushing his cock deeper into Alec’s body.

“Just like that,” Alec breathed, having to fight back the beginnings of an orgasm when Magnus sucked at a sensitive spot on the back of his neck. He was thankful for the small breeze that had sprung up, cooling his heated body off perfectly. When Magnus’ lips trailed around the side of his neck, he turned his head, cheek resting on the top cushion beneath him.

Magnus claimed Alec’s lips as soon as he saw them, rutting into Alec’s ass, plastered to his back. “I love you,” he murmured between soft kisses, his hips slowing a fraction so he could kiss his husband breathless. Those were his favorite kind of kisses.

“I love you too,” Alec replied, opening up when Magnus deepened the kiss, Magnus’ hips picking up speed once more. He panted into magnus’ mouth, arching his back further to fuck himself on Magnus’ cock. When Magnus let him up for air, he reached beneath himself in the limited space and started tugging his dick. Although Magnus’ cock scraped over his prostate with each thrust, it wasn’t enough to get him there on its own.

“I’m gonna cum,” Magnus muttered, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder, both arms wrapped around Alec’s body to rut deeper into his husband’s ass. The tingle in his balls was only relieved when they tightened. He came deep into Alec’s ass, filling his husband up until his pumping hips pushed the cum out of Alec’s ass, around his cock. 

Alec tugged his dick harder, almost there himself. It was Magnus lips, pressing into his neck, and the hot, panting breaths on his skin that did it. He came quickly, coating his hand and no doubt the divan. Probably a few of the cushions too but he didn’t care.

Magnus pulled out of his husband’s ass, taking a moment to watch his cum drip out of Alec before he collapsed onto the divan next to Alec. Pulling his husband down with him, he spooned into Alec’s back, pressing his spent cock to his husband’s crack so he could feel his cum drip out onto his cock.

“I love you, so much,” Magnus whispered again, fighting for breath. His arms tightened around Alec’s body, holding Alec close to him.

“I love you more,” Alec replied, skimming his fingers up and down Magnus’ arm. He let his eyes close, enjoying the sensation of Magnus’ breath and lips on his neck. He nestled down, snuggling further into his husband when Magnus’ knees curled forward, in turn, curling his own knees into his chest. He was snug in the curve of Magnus’ body, comfortable once he had pushed a couple of the cushions out of the way. There were too many of them.

“I like fucking out here, we should do it more often,” Alec said, accepting the drink that Magnus handed him after Magnus snapped his fingers. It was a glass of coke with a straw, instead of an alcoholic drink but he was grateful, extremely thirsty. When he had swigged a good half of the glass down, he handed it to Magnus, leaving him the rest of it. 

Magnus finished the drink and sent the empty glass away before he conjured some meat and cheese on a small tray, thinking they should make the most of their afternoon off. He sat up a little, resting in the cushions but stayed pressed against Alec to look over Alec’s shoulder.

Alec dug in when a tray filled with cold cuts appeared in front of him, feeding Magnus bites over his shoulder every time he stuffed some into his own mouth. He teased Magnus with it, laughing when Magnus growled in his ear. It was nice just to be there with his husband.

Magnus licked Alec’s finger when Alec handed him the last bite, grinning around the cheese when Alec’s head turned, Alec’s pupils blowing up in front of his eyes. Dipping his head, he pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips befoe swallowing and conjuring another drink for them to share, another soda.

“This is nice,” Magnus said, sucking half the glass down before pressing the straw to Alec’s lips.

Alec hummed his agreement as he finished the cold soda, snuggling further back into Magnus’ body. A low hum of pleasure escaped him when Magnus’ fingers skimmed over his hip and ribs, his fingers interlocking with Magnus’ other hand where it was wrapped around his stomach.

Magnus arm was turning a little numb where Alec was lying on it but he didn’t care, stroking those fingers over Alec’s stomach. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Brushing his fingers back over Alec’s hip and down his outer thigh, he pressed his lips into Alec’s neck, smiling when Alec tilted his head further into the cushions to accommodate him.

Alec grinned into the cushion under his head when he felt Magnus’ cock stir against his ass. Reaching backward, he pushed his hand between their bodies, nudging Magnus back a fraction, and skimmed his fingers over the rapidly hardening length.

“You’re hard again,” Alec said, rather redundantly, smiling when he heard how shallow Magnus’ breath was against his neck.

“That’s because I have a beautiful man in my arms,” Magnus murmured, pushing into Alec’s hand with a small roll of his hips. His breathing came shallower, more sporadic when Alec’s fingers curled around his cock properly. 

Alec rubbed his ass against Magnus’ cock while he stroked it, bringing his husband’s solid cock to rest against his ass crack. With a small roll of his hips, he had the head of it pressed against his hole.

“Make love to me again,” Alec mumbled, rocking his hips to tease himself with the head of Magnus’ cock, needing to feel Magnus inside him once more. Just feeling it press against his ass crack was enough to have the need for it inside him, pooling in his balls. Never mind feeling the tip at his entrance.

Magnus rocked his hips forward, adding some lube with a snap of his fingers when he heard Alec’s indrawn breath. His husband was still loose for him and the lube made the slide of his cock inside Alec’s tight body smoother. Skimming his hand down the back of Alec’s thigh, he pushed when he reached the back of Alec’s knee, bending it up in front of Alec.

Alec moved until he was mostly lying on his stomach, tugging Magnus with him. Magnus was half lying on top of him so he pulled Magnus’ top leg until it too was curled up, over the top of his own leg.

Magnus withdrew his hips, completely on board with the position Alec had arranged them in, and rutted forward into Alec’s ass, both of them breathing hard from the thrust. Pressing kisses into Alec’s neck, he brushed his free hand over Alec’s stomach, going for Alec’s chest.

Alec lay still, letting Magnus rut into his ass but his back arched when Magnus took one of his nipples between finger and thumb, to chase the sensation. The pressure in his ass was perfect, Magnus pushing into him with long, languid thrusts that stole his breath. 

“I love being inside you, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, pressing himself close to Alec, rolling his hips in a rhythm that pushed him deep inside his husband. He was practically lying on top of his husband but Alec didn’t seem to care. And honestly, he loved how close they were.

“It feels so good,” Alec moaned, pushing into Magnus’ hand again when Magnus tugged at his nipple once more. All of it was perfect, the feeling of Magnus’ body plastered to his back, the deep thrusts, Magnus hands and lips on his body. Reaching back behind Magnus’ head, he threaded his fingers through Magnus’ hair again, pulling Magnus closer. 

Magnus took Alec’s hint for what it was, sucking a mark into Alec’s neck. He rocked his hips faster, pushing into Alec with deeper thrusts. Releasing Alec’s nipple, he slid his hand up Alec’s arm, where it was curled around the back of his neck, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s bicep to press a kiss to it. 

Alec’s fingers slid from Magnus’ hair when Magnus tugged his arm, pressing it in front of him into the divan mattress. His fingers curled into the material, Magnus’ fingers interlocking with his own. It felt nice, to be caged in by Magnus’ body and the angle had Magnus’ cock brushing against his prostate in constant motion, building his pleasure.

Magnus hips moved faster, his thrusts becoming shallower, as shallow as his breathing. He could barely draw breath from the pleasure that pulsed through him. Every thrust had Alec clenching around him, dragging him in, small moans escaping his husband. Alec’s moans weren’t as loud as his every time Alec clenched but that was okay with him. He knew his husband’s sounds, knew when Alec was enjoying something. 

“God, it feels so good. I think I’m gonna cum untouched,” Alec panted, rocking his hips up to take Magnus deeper into his body, their joint movements becoming frenzied as they each approached their release. The pressure on the nerves in his ass was constant. Not to mention the amazing grind against his rim. His back was clammy where Magnus was pressed against it but he wouldn’t have moved Magnus for anything in the world.

“Good because I don’t think I’m going to last…” Magnus started to say, stopping when he felt the shake of Alec’s body beneath him. The shake, and the deeper moans that escaped Alec, closer together, warned him that Alec was about to cum. He stopped his deeper thrusts and moved with small grinds of his hip, flicking his tongue over the shell of Alec’s ear before sucking it into his mouth. It was one of Alec’s most sensitive spots.

“Fuck!” Alec grunted when he came again, fucking his release into the mattress below him. Shudders ran down his spine, from his ear, straight into his balls for how good it felt to cum. It spurted out of him in jerky waves with each grind of Magnus’ hips. “Fill me up again, Magnus. I want you to cum inside me,” he said when it stopped, breathing hard.

Magnus started thrusting again, still shallow but powerful, rutting into Alec’s ass. It barely took more than a dozen thrusts before he was groaning into Alec’s ear, cumming deep in his husband’s ass once more. When the last few drops spluttered out of him, he collapsed onto Alec, burying a muffled moan in Alec’s hair. 

Alec lay where he was, thoroughly fucked out, content to keep Magnus buried inside him, where his husband belonged. And he liked the fluttery, shallow puffs of air on the back of his neck and scalp. His thumb skimmed over Magnus’ while they got their breath back.

When Magnus could breathe again, he rolled onto his side but pulled Alec with him to stay inside his husband. Wrapping his arm over Alec’s stomach again, he blinked when he realized that the afternoon was starting to fade to evening. He didn’t bother checking the time on his phone but the sky was starting to darken and the cool breeze had picked up, turned to a cold breeze. It made him shiver a little, the sweat on his back cooling.

“Cozy,” Alec murmured when Magnus conjured a blanket, fluffy against his skin. He looked up at the sky, seeing the first stars starting to show in the darkening sky. That was one thing he loved about living in Alicante. They never saw the stars like that in New York. But out here, where there was only the glow of the demon towers to light the night sky, they got to see it every night. 

“I’m going to pull out,” Magnus murmured before he withdrew his cock from Alec’s ass. As soon as he did, he felt some of his cum drip onto his thighs but he didn’t care. They were a mess anyway.

Alec rolled onto his back when Magnus was out of him, grinning when Magnus snuggled into his chest, Magnus’ leg curling over both of his. They lay in silence, watching the sky grow steadily darker and the stars come out. Just enjoying being wrapped around each other. 

“When was the last time we did anything like this?” Magnus asked when darkness had descended properly. He had been on the verge of falling asleep when a colder breeze had swirled through the canopy above their heads. He clutched the fluffy blanket closer and snuggled further into Alec’s body. 

“I can’t remember. But it’s been amazing,” Alec said, watching a star chase the dark horizon. “Do you know what makes it better?” Alec asked, skimming his fingers over Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Camille had to go back to that miserable courtyard while we had the best afternoon we’ve had in ages,” Alec smiled at the thought. She could boast about all the times she’d slept with Magnus. He hadn’t heard her mention all of the times she and Magnus had snuggled under the stars. Probably because her cold, miserable ass couldn’t fathom getting any enjoyment out of something so simple.

Magnus snapped his fingers, creating a few balls of light to hang in the air around them and leaned upon his elbow to look Alec in the eye. His husband was still thinking about Camille. 

“Why do you let her burrow her way so far under your skin? I’m with you. I married you, will be starting a family with you, not her. I’m exactly where I want to be. She’s a bitter, manipulative bitch. I don’t want her, Alexander,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s cheek as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I don’t know. I can’t help it. Probably because she manages to hit so close to the mark. She makes me want to beat her around the head and drag you away from her like a caveman, stake my claim. That and I’m a petty bitch sometimes,” Alec said. He had been thinking about how he had everything he ever wanted while Camille had nothing but a death sentence looming over her head.

Pushing the blanket aside so that it pooled around them, Magnus sat up and crawled onto Alec’s lap, straddling Alec so that they were chest to chest. He skimmed the tips of his fingers up Alec’s jaw, searching his husband’s eyes. “Make love to me until you forget her name,” he said, wanting Alec to take control. Because he realized, that was what Alec needed. 

Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes, pouting his lips out when Magnus dipped his head for a kiss. Magnus’ kisses started out soft and slow, just a peck or two at the corners of his lips but the teasing had him pulling Magnus closer, one arm wrapped around Magnus’ waist, the other wrapping around the back of Magnus’ neck to hold him in place.

Magnus opened up as soon as Alec licked at his bottom lip, groaning when Alec pushed into his mouth. The kiss was more desperate than any other kiss they had shared since coming home but he didn’t mind. He wanted Alec to take control. 

Alec didn’t even know where the need for Magnus had come from. They had made love twice already and it still wasn’t enough with Magnus touching him like that. Whatever it was he broke the kiss and nosed Magnus’ face up, trailing his lips over Magnus’ chin and down his throat, sucking small marks as he went. The vibrations of Magnus’ hum when he sucked on Magnus’ large Adam’s apple made him smile into Magnus’ skin.

Alec skimmed his hands up Magnus’ back, either side of Magnus’ spine when Magnus’ hips started moving. His husband was clearly enjoying himself. Curling his hands over Magnus’ shoulders, he sucked a kiss into Magnus’ chest, over the firm line that ran down the center of Magnus’ chest. 

“More, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, pressing against Alec’s lips. His breath caught in his throat when Alec’s tongue swept over his left nipple with the lightest pressure before moving away. And then Alec did it again, teasing him with a soft lick that left him wanting more. 

When Magnus pushed forward once more, Alec sucked Magnus’ nipple into his mouth, holding Magnus in place with his lips while he swirled his tongue around the small brown nub. It seemed that grazing the sensitive nipple with his teeth was too much for Magnus, his husband’s hands sweeping into his hair to tug at it. 

“Alexander,” Magnus muttered, rocking harder in Alec’s lap, groaning from the strong tingle in his nipple that pooled in his balls and the feeling of his cock grinding against Alec’s. The motion of his hips had them both hardening once more. When Alec’s hands swept down his back to grab his ass, he pushed into Alec’s hands, his breath coming faster from having them there.

“Lube,” Alec said, moving across Magnus’ chest to tease his right nipple too. When his fingers turned slippery, he swept two of them up and down Magnus’ crack, searching for Magnus’ hole. “Fuck yourself on my fingers,” he said, pushing at the sensitive skin around Magnus’ asshole until he breached his husband.

Magnus’ eyes screwed up, his breathing gasping out of him when Alec’s fingers pushed into him. Two of them, slippery and stiff. He pushed down slowly, taking them into himself at his own pace. The stretch was breathtaking. As soon as he felt Alec’s knuckles hit his asscheeks, he rose, his rim dragging over the intrusion. 

Magnus set up a steady rhythm, opening himself slowly on Alec’s fingers, focussing on the sharp sucks to his nipple. Pulses of pleasure sang through the sensitive bud whenever he pushed down on Alec’s fingers, Alec sucking harder. 

Alec reached between them and took Magnus in hand, stroking Magnus’ cock with long, loose strokes until his hand was sticky with lube, with a snap of Magnus’ fingers. He tightened his grip, his fingers sliding in and out of Magnus’ hole easily, his other hand sliding over Magnus’ length with each roll of Magnus’ hips. 

Alec took his fingers away when he felt Magnus’ rim relax fully around his fingers. Letting go of Magnu’s cock, he lifted Magnus’ hips instead, his hands sliding over Magnus’ skin a little from the lube.

Magnus reached behind him and guided Alec’s cock to his hole, desperately wanting Alec to fill it. Pressing the head against his entrance, he sat down slowly, moaning from the stretch, his ass fully filled. He loved it whenever he felt Alec inside his body, being this close to Alec. 

Alec pulled a couple more cushions behind him and leaned into them, still sitting up but now with something to lean against. Using the cushions as leverage, he lifted Magnus’ hips until his husband was hovering over him and pushed up into Magnus’ ass, groaning when Magnus engulfed him once more.

Magnus leaned forward, resting his elbows on Alec’s shoulder, his eyes slamming closed when Alec thrust up into his ass again. The thrust pushed his breath out in a huff, a husky moan escaping with it. He curled his fingers into Alec’s hair, pressing his forehead to Alec’s, moaning louder when Alec pushed into him again.

“It feels so good when you’re inside me,” Magnus breathed, holding on while Alec fucked into his hole, again and again. Alec’s grip, tightening on his hips had him moving, pushing down when Alec thrust into him, Alec pulling him down onto his dick.

Alec set Magnus bouncing, his hands tightening with every rise and fall of Magnus’ body, his feet digging into the divan mattress to push deeper into Magnus. Tilting his head back, he nosed Magnus’ face up, pressing their lips together, smiling into it when Magnus licked at his lip, Magnus’ fingers curling in his hair. He opened up, capturing Magnus’ moan when he thrust deep into Magnus’ body.

Magnus couldn’t hold his position any longer, not with the deeper thrust into his ass, Alec’s cock filling him completely. He sat in Alec’s lap, bouncing faster, letting Alec guide his hips. He arched his back with every rise of his hips, rolling them when he slammed back down. Needing some friction on his cock, he took it in hand, adding more lube with a thought.

Alec looked up, watching Magnus take his pleasure. He gripped Magnus’ ass, rolling his husband’s hips every time Magnus impaled himself on his cock, grinding Magnus down with small movements so his cock could press against Magnus’ prostate. His breathing was labored, Magnus stealing every breath. The look of pure pleasure on Magnus’ face with his movements was his favorite sight.

Alec knocked Magnus’ hand out of the way when Magnus’ legs started shaking, taking Magnus’ dick in his own hand. He tugged Magnus with a firm grip, twisting his hand every time Magnus fucked into it, Magnus’ hips doing most of the work. 

“Alexander, fuck, I’m going to cum,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, grinding harder on Alec’s dick. The constant pressure on his prostate and the grip around his cock had pleasure assaulting him from all sides. Feeling his balls draw up, he slammed his lips to Alec’s, moaning into his mouth when he came in Alec’s hand. 

Alec licked into Magnus’ mouth, dragging deep breaths in through his nose as he listened to Magnus’ sounds. He was already hovering on the edge himself but the clench around his cock when Magnus came was too much. Pushing up off the mattress, he buried his cock in Magnus, his hips lifting off the divan with the need to drive his cum as deeply into Magnus’ body as possible. 

Grunting into Magnus’ mouth, Alec filled his ass, his legs shaking from the pressure of holding himself up but his hips refusing to pull away from Magnus. His release spurted out of him in jerky waves until his balls were empty. He collapsed back onto the mattress, gasping for breath but his cock was still hard. He hadn’t had nearly enough of his husband.

Wrapping his arm firmly around Magnus’ waist, he twisted his body, taking Magnus with him, and lay Magnus’ back against the cushions. He kneeled between Magnus’ legs, still buried to the hilt and looked down into Magnus’ eyes. 

Magnus stared up at Alec, still a little shakey from his orgasm. The need he saw on Alec’s face had him nodding, reaching up to pull Alec down into a kiss. The number of cushions behind him meant he was practically sitting in Alec’s lap, his legs resting over Alec’s thighs so he pulled Alec into his chest, surrendering to Alec’s kiss.

Alec’ held Magnus to him, both hands cupping Magnus’ ass, pulling him closer. As soon as he had access to Magnus’ mouth, he pulled his hips back and thrust up into Magnus’ ass once more, a deep, gravelly moan escaping him from the drag on his still sensitive cock. He knew he would cum again and that it wouldn’t take long so he lifted Magnus’ ass slightly and slammed into him, deepening the kiss.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, holding on while Alec thrust into him, again and again. He didn’t know if he would ever get enough of Alec and hoped desperately that that day wouldn’t come. 

“I love you,” Magnus murmured between desperate kisses, whimpering when Alec thrust deeply into him at his words. He didn’t know if he had another orgasm in him but it still felt good having Alec inside him, Alec stretching him wide, grinding into his body.

“I love you too, so much,” Alec said, pressing their foreheads together to try and breathe. He shuffled closer to Magnus, having to lift Magnus’ ass higher but he didn’t mind holding his husband up, they were chest to chest, just how he liked it. He could already feel the telltale tingle in his balls which only made him chase it harder. 

Magnus curled his legs around Alec’s back, enjoying the tight grip on his thighs, holding him up of the mattress. When Alec’s grip tightened, lifting him a fraction higher, a wave of pleasure shot through him. His prostate was still sensitive from the orgasm he’d had a few minutes earlier but the angle was perfect.

“There, right there, Alexander, Fuck me. God, fuck me harder,” Magnus moaned, his hips rolling in Alec’s grasp, in time with Alec’s deep thrusts. A desperate whimper ripped from his lips when Alec slammed into him, the head of Alec’s cock scraping over his prostate in a constant motion that had his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his entire body shaking from it.

Alec buried his face in the junction of Magnus’ neck, grunting from the clench around his cock. The sound of their ragged breaths and the harsh slap of skin meeting skin rang out into the otherwise silent night air, piushing him closer to the edge. Until finally, he slipped over it.

When Alec came, it didn’t last as long as his previous orgasms but was just as powerful. He buried himself in his husband, pulling Magnus onto his cock and came deep inside Magnus once more, moaning at how good it felt. The last of his cum dribbled out of him while Magnus clenched around him. 

Magnus shoved his hand between them, grasping his cock desperately, so close to the edge. He added a flare of magic, pulsing it into the sensitive glans of his cock head, thanking Alec’s angel when Alec just kept thrusting. His orgasm hit hard, his balls contracting tightly, even if he only expelled a few drops of cum. His body just couldn’t produce more but it still felt amazing, driving a low, husky moan from him.

Magnus let go of his sensitive cock and held onto Alec when his movements stopped, his arms wrapping around Alec’s neck once more to pull him closer. The heavy breaths on his neck and shoulder felt nice, their bodies clammy and sticky, practically stuck together. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I want to stay like this forever, Alexander,” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair. He tightened his legs around Alec’s waist to hold him there, smiling when Alec’s lips pouted out against his neck.

Alec nodded, still trying to get his breath back. Sliding his hands under Magnus’ body, he wrapped himself around Magnus, holding his husband to him, silently agreeing. He never wanted to move either. 

They would have to, eventually, so they could clean up and eat and go to bed but right now, Alec wanted to stay exactly where he was. Where they belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get another one written today, I'll post it tonight. I might do a livechat on Instagram too at 8 pm English time to talk about the challenge and fic. So if anyone has any questions, join me there. My Insta is @AtowncalledMalec
> 
> Holy shit, this one just took us over 200k words!


	29. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus raids a warehouse and arrests a tall, dark and handsome stripper. Maybe fucking him in his cell isn't the best idea but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anon.
> 
> Tags; AU, Cop!Magnus, SpecialAgent!Alec, Grinding, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HandJob, Masturbation, Barebacking, Spit As Lube, Thirsty Hoes, Confident Alec, Confident Magnus, Top Magnis, Bottom Alec.

Magnus pressed himself against a wall, peering around it, his gun held loosely at his side. Adjusting the strap on the kevlar vest of his tactical gear, he watched for the signal from his team leader, waiting until everyone was in position. As soon as they were ready, his team leader signaled them silently, gesturing for them to move in.

Magnus moved with them, waiting for one of his fellow officers to get the warehouse door open before moving forward. The precinct had received a tipoff that an illegal club was running in a warehouse near the docks. 

They could already hear the loud thudding base of a sound system so he knew it wasn’t a prank call. Or at least hoped it wouldn’t be. From the report of what was going on in there, it sounded like any arrests he made tonight would be another gold star for him in his shinning career.

As soon as the door was open, Magnus bust through it at the head of his team, gun raised, safety off, finger resting loosely along the side of his firearm. The music that was playing assaulted his ears as soon as the door had opened, the warehouse dimly lit. There were podiums dotted around the large room and a large stage along the back, all of which had spotlights focussed on them.

“NYPD EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND,” Magnus yelled at the top of his lungs, along with the rest of his team, praying that today wouldn’t be the day he had to kill someone in the line of duty. It wasn’t until people started dropping to the ground that he realized he was in what was essentially a strip club. 

Hearing a ruckus at the back of the room, Magnus’ eyes followed the sound. Upon seeing a group of people fleeing through a door, he and half of his team moved forward and gave chase, jumping over prone people and tables. He darted across the room, not as fast as some of his team who had already moved further into the building.

When Magnus bust through the door at the back, he was confronted by the oddest sight he’d ever come across on a raid. He had entered another room, this one better lit, to find people running in every direction, his team giving chase. What caught his eye was the hottest guy he’d ever seen, chasing people with a gun. The guy was tall, dark, extremely handsome, and dressed in a pair of gold sparkly hotpants, combat boots and nothing else.

All of Magnus’ training told him that he should be taking aim when he saw Handsome Hotpants Guy waving a gun around. Especially as the guy was yelling at the top of his lungs, rage stamped across his pretty face and swirling through his hazel eyes. But he really didn’t want to be known as the officer who killed some guy while he was dressed like that. 

Plus, the guy was  _ majorly  _ hot, his body muscular and covered in tattoos, combat boots on his feet, his body glistening with baby oil and glitter, his pretty hazel eyes glittering with eyeshadow and lined better than Magnus did his own eyeliner.

Not that any of that factored into Magnus’ decision to tackle the guy from behind instead of shooting him when the guy turned toward a back door. Launching himself at the guy’s back, he landed on top of him and tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of Handsome Mcgee’s hand. 

“Stay down,” Magnus snarled, pressing his knee into the middle of Sparkly Pants’ back. Holstering his gun, he grabbed the guy’s hands and wrenched them behind his back, cuffing him before the guy could get over his surprise. When he had Hotstuff’s hands bound, he pulled a pair of gloves on so he could grab the gun without messing up any prints. 

“Wow! When the NYPD fuck up, they really fuck up, don’t they?” Alec yelled, bucking when he was smushed into the floor once more. “What’s your name?” he asked whoever was sitting on his back, trying to look over his shoulder.

“Officer Bane, what’s yours?” Magnus asked while he stuffed the guy’s gun into an evidence bag, managing not to tack ‘Handsome’, onto the end of his question.

“Special Agent Alec Lightwood with the FBI,” Alec replied, groaning the words out under the weight of Officer Bane.

“Sure you are. Let me guess, your badge is in your other pair of hotpants?” Magnus asked, eyeballing the suspect’s ass for a moment. The hotpants were doing things to him. Shaking himself off, he climbed off the guy’s back.

“No, in these ones, actually,” Alec said, looking up when he was finally rolled onto his back. He blinked for a full minute, staring up at Officer Bane. The guy could arrest him anytime. “Why don’t you reach in there and pull it out?” he asked, his eyes flicking down to his gold hotpants for a minute before he met Bane’s gaze again.

Magnus couldn’t help the snort that burst from him, a grin tugging at his lips. “I’ve heard some lines in my time but that one tops them all,” he chuckled, hauling his suspect to his feet. 

“At least tell me what you’re arresting me for?” Alec asked, giving Officer Bane a full elevator stare. God _ damn _ , he was HOT!

“Carrying a concealed weapon,” Magnus muttered, his eyes glued to the large bulge of Alec’s crotch. It was huge. 

“It doesn’t have to stay concealed,” Alec grinned, laughing when Officer Bane’s eyes snapped up.

Magnus shook himself off. “I mean, carrying a firearm,” he said. He dragged Alec out of the club to put him in the van, reading him his rights along the way.

**

Back at the precinct, Magnus booked Alec in, rolling his eyes when Alec still insisted that he was with the FBI, and led him to an interrogation room. Closing the door behind them, he cuffed Alec to the table and took a seat opposite him, placing the bagged gun on the table where Alec couldn’t reach it.

“So, ‘Special Agent Lightwood’, want to tell me why you were running around an illegal club with a gun?” Magnus asked, settling into his chair. His eyes flicked over Alec’s glittering hairy chest and muscular arms, only drooling a little. 

“I told you, I’m with the FBI. I was there undercover, trying to bust an international drug cartel,” Alec said, sitting back in his chair, the picture of nonchalance. Inside, he was mortified. Everyone they had passed since he had stepped out of the van had stared at him. It wasn’t like anyone could miss the 6ft 3, half-naked guy, covered in oil and glitter. 

“Drug cartel?” Magnus asked skeptically. 

“The club was a front. Drugs, illegal weapons, human trafficking. You name it, these guys were into it. Three months I’ve been working in that club. And you and your team just waded in and fucked it all up,” Alec said. A flare of anger shot through him for a moment when he thought of all the gropes he’d endured and the lapdances he’d had to give. Never mind the serious chafing from the sequined hotpants he’d had to wear six nights a week. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, wondering if the guy was actually telling the truth. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said my ID was in my pants,” Alec replied, grinning when Bane’s eyes dropped to his crotch, even if the cop couldn’t see it under the table. “You’ll have to fish it out. I can’t reach,” he smirked, rattling his cuffs for emphasis.

“You’re joking, right? You’re a suspect. I can’t just stick my hands down your pants,” Magnus said. Even if he wanted to do just that.

“Do you always follow the rules?” Alec asked. 

“I’m a cop. It’s kind of in the job description,” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow at Alec. 

“Well, you’ll have to. I’m not sitting here all night. I need to debrief my team,” Alec said, slumping down in his chair a little. He sighed when Bane didn’t move, the cop just staring at him. “Please, will you put your hand in my pants? You know you want to,” he said. 

Magnus did want to but he wasn’t going to tell the guy that. When he saw that Alec was being serious, he stood and rounded the table, looking down at the large bulge of Alec’s crotch again.

“I’m flattered that you think that’s all cock in there but it really is where I stash my ID,” Alec said, opening his legs as he looked up at Bane through his lashes.

Magnus met Alec’s gaze, trying to ignore how blown away he was by how pretty they were. They looked stunning with the smokey glittery eyeshadow and thick dark liner. And those eyelashes, thick and long without a hint of mascara, clearly the guy’s own. 

Shaking his head at himself, Magnus reached for the waistband of Alec’s hotpants, trying to push his body’s reaction away when Alec’s firm thighs opened wider. 

“Yeah, shove your hands in there,” Alec hollered, bursting into a fit of laughter when Bane yanked his hand away. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You were blushing,” he grinned. “Aw, come on. It was a joke,” he said when the cop glared at him.

Magnus grabbed the waistband of Alec’s hotpants and yanked the stretchy material down, grinning when the laughter died in Alec’s throat.  _ Who’s laughing now? _ He thought to himself. When he glanced down, he saw a wallet in Alec’s pants. Along with his thick dick. It was actually a decent size - and twitching. 

Magnus reached in, his knuckles brushing Alec’s cock when he took the wallet out. His hand might have lingered for a moment longer than was necessary when Alec’s cock jerked against his hand.

Alec’s breath huffed out of him when Bane’s hand skimmed over his length before the cop took his ID out. He didn’t miss the way the cop’s pupils fluctuated.

Magnus flipped the wallet open, his eyes going wide when he saw that it was actually an FBI ID. “Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus murmured, his eyes flicking up to catch Alec’s gaze. The photo on the ID showed Alec gazing stoically at the camera, a far cry from the grinning guy in front of him. But just as hot. 

“I told you so,” Alec shrugged. 

“I don’t know what you’re smirking at. You do know I’ll have to confirm your identity before I let you go, right? Oh, and I have to run your gun through ballistics. Just to be sure. It could take a while,” Magnus said, wiping the smug grin of Alec’s face. 

Alec sighed. He’d been hoping the guy would just let him go. He handed his handler’s details over, shaking his head when Bane headed for the door with his ID and gun. “Officer Bane? Do you have a first name? And a phone number?” he asked.

“My name is Magnus,” Magnus replied before stepping out of the room, shaking his head when Alec pouted. He took a deep breath when he left the interrogation room, unable to push the image of Alec’s cock, against his hand, out of his mind. Shaking himself off, he made his way to his captain’s office.

“Luke?” Magnus asked as he knocked on the open door. When his captain signaled for him to come in, Magnus closed the door behind him. “One of the suspects I arrested might be FBI,” he said, placing the gun and ID on the captain’s desk. 

“Great, that’s all I need,” Luke said. It was a complication but he couldn’t stop smiling. “They’re still counting but it’s been estimated that we seized about 3 million dollars in cash, about 70 kilos of heroin, 40 kilos of cocaine and enough weapons to kit this place out 10 times over. It’s the biggest haul we’ve ever seized in a single raid,” he said.

Magnus gawped at his captain, his eyes widening. He was already well decorated but being part of the team that busted the cartel would make his career, maybe even land him a promotion to detective, putting him one step closer to Captain of his own precinct. 

“Leave this with me. Go put your suspect in cell 4 while I confirm it,” Luke said, picking up the phone from his desk while Magnus moved toward the door. “Magnus? Well done for today. You and the team have taken a lot of weapons and drugs off the streets. And you did it without a single fatality. You’ll all probably get a commendation for this one,” he said.

“Thanks, Captain,” Magnus said, ducking out of the room, unable to help the smile on his face. That was exactly why he had become a cop in the first place, to make a difference in his city. He returned to the interrogation room, feeling bad when he saw the hopeful expression on Alec’s face. 

“My Captain is confirming it. Until then, I’m going to have to put you in a holding cell,” Magnus said. Stepping forward, he uncuffed Alec from the desk and re-cuffed him to lead him down to the cells.

“Sounds cozy,” Alec said, stepping into Magnus’ space. Even if the cop and his team had fucked up his case, the guy was hot. Hopefully, he would have a chance to get to know Officer Bane a little better once he was free. “You know, I’m awfully cold in this outfit. Maybe you could keep me company? Warm me up a little?” he asked.

“Uh-huh. And lose my job? Sorry, you’re just not that hot,” Magnus lied, grinning when Alec pouted. He wanted to shove his cock past those plump lips. 

“I don’t respond to city authority,” Alec shrugged, following when Magnus tugged him from the room. 

“But I do,” Magnus said, wishing that he could take Alec up on his offer. The guy was gorgeous and he hadn’t had a good fuck in ages.

“But I’m freezing,” Alec pouted again, trying not to grin when Magnus’ eyes flicked to his stiff nipples. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face when Magnus’ lips curved up at the corners. 

Magnus stared when Alec started strutting down the hall in front of him, Alec’s hips practically swaying. If the guy was trying to tempt him, it was working. He wanted to bite the guy’s firm looking ass. His eyes flicked over the tattoos that decorated Alec’s muscular back. They looked so hot, giving Alec an almost dangerous edge.

The continuous flirting made Magnus think that Alec didn’t always follow the rules. He was a sucker for a bad boy. Especially one as pretty as Alec. Getting a grip of himself, he took Alec to the cells and uncuffed him. 

“You can leave them on if you want. I’m kind of into it,” Alec said, shuffling into Magnus’ personal space once more.

“Are you always this flirty?” Magnus chuckled, lingering for a moment before he stepped back, hanging the cuffs from his belt. 

“Only with pretty boys like you,” Alec winked. He knew what he wanted and he went for it, it was that simple. “Magnus, you never did give me your number,” he said when Magnus made to leave, taking a seat on the concrete slab -covered by a shitty thin mattress- that constituted a bunk. At least the cell was a propper room with walls. And he had it to himself.

“ _ If  _ you are who you say are, I’ll think about it,” Magnus replied, smiling when Alec lounged on the cell bunk, a wide grin on Alec’s pretty face. With one last lingering look, he left the room, more than ready to get his tactical gear off and his uniform on. 

Magnus locked the cell door and shrugged his vest off as he made his way up the corridor. He was taking his weapons belt off when a fellow officer, one of his best friends, approached him. “Raphael. Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Captain said the guy really is FBI,” Raphael said, holding out the guy’s gun, ID and a phone. “He said to give him this. He’ll be processed and released when his handler comes for him.”

Magnus nodded and took the things Raphael handed him, his eyebrows quirking up when he saw that there was an ongoing call on the screen of the phone. When Raphael departed, he doubled back to unlock the cell door and stepped back inside.

“Came back to warm me up?” Alec asked, looking up to see Magnus standing in the doorway. When Magnus held a phone out to him, he took it and pressed it to his ear.

Magnus looked on, watching Alec listen to whatever was being said on the other end.

“Okay. Underhill? Bring me some clothes. I’m not doing it dressed like this,” Alec said before hanging up. He felt bad when he turned to Magnus and took his gun and ID back. “That was my handler. I’ve been ordered to seize all of the evidence you guys collected tonight. It’s to be used in our case against the cartel. I also have to take the suspects into custody,” he said. 

“But those are our arrests! And our evidence,” Magnus said, staring at Alec. When Alec shook his head, he slumped down onto the bunk, disappointment turning his stomach to lead. “This was supposed to be the case that made my career,” he said dejectedly, dropping his gear on the bunk next to him.

“I’m sorry but the FBI has full jurisdiction here,” Alec said, feeling bad when he saw how disappointed Magnus was. He sat down next to the guy, patting his shoulder awkwardly. 

Magnus knew there was no point in arguing. The FBI was well above his pay grade. It wasn’t like any of them could refuse to hand the suspects or the evidence over. It still rankled that they had to though. 

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m just doing my job. If it makes you feel any better, we’ve been after these guys for a long time. You and your team probably gathered enough evidence to put the majority of them away for a long time. We can’t go after the top assholes now but it was a good haul. Some of them might roll over for a good deal,” Alec said.

“It doesn’t make me feel any better,” Magnus sighed. Sure, they were on the same side and the criminals could be tried now. It still didn’t make him feel better, knowing that the FBI could just swoop in and take their suspects. And probably the credit for the arrests. Even if it was technically Alec’s case.

“Maybe I could make you feel better another way?” Alec teased, trying to lighten Magnus’ mood. “Commisatory lapdance?” he asked with a shrug.

Magnus laughed, unable to help it. The guy really was incorrigible. And beautiful. Especially when he smiled like that. 

“Come on. I might as well take these hotpants out for a final spin before I set fire to the damn things,” Alec said, letting his eyes rove over Magnus’ body.

“Here?” Magnus chuckled.

“Why not?” Alec asked, looking around. “It’s private. And my handler won’t get here for a good hour at least. It’s not like I’m going anywhere, not dressed like this,” he shrugged.

“You’re being serious?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec. For all of the guy’s flirting, he had thought Alec was joking. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t. I mean, if you don’t want it…?” Alec shrugged, climbing to his feet, doing a little twirl for Magnus’ viewing pleasure. 

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus said, reaching out to take Alec’s wrist. A small voice in his head told him not to risk his job. But the inviting way Alec had swung his hips, and the fact that all of his hard work had been ruined, gagged that voice.  _ Fuck it, _ he thought.  _ Might as well salvage the night.  _

Alec grinned, pushing Magnus back onto the bunk. There was no music and the cell wasn’t really the kind of place to give someone a lapdance but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. 

Magnus opened his legs when Alec grabbed his knees and pushed them apart. He wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up in this situation but he wasn’t complaining when Alec stepped between his legs and spun on the spot. He wanted to bite Alec’s ass once more when Alec practically shoved it in his face.

Alec pressed his ass to Magnus’ chest and practically slid down Magnus’ body, landing in his lap. As soon as he was sitting on Magnus’ dick, which, he noted, was already hardening beneath him, he rocked his hips. Going by a beat he was playing in his head, he rolled his hips once more, smiling when he felt Magnus’ breathing turn shallow on the back of his neck.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t how a lapdance goes,” Magnus said, shaking with silent laughter when Alec’s arms reached back and wrapped around his neck. When Alec’s fingers curled through his hair, he slid his hands around Alec’s hips, gripping them tightly. The guy wasn’t giving him a lapdance, he was grinding on his dick. 

“Of course it is. Who’s the expert here? I did work in a strip club,” Alec replied, laying his head back on Magnus’ shoulder and draping his legs over the outside of Magnus’, grinning when Magnus’ legs widened, in turn, pushing his own legs wide open.

In truth, Alec couldn’t dance for shit. While he had been undercover, his main duties had been serving drinks to groping customers, men and women both. He had hated the greedy touches of both sexes equally. 

After a couple of weeks of giving awful lapdances to dissatisfied customers and failing abysmally on the pole, Alec had been demoted to a server. They had only kept him around because the customers wanted something pretty to look at. And grab. It helped that he was a natural flirt who pulled megabucks tips in while silently snarling at the customers behind his smiling facade. He had no problem with Magnus grabbing him, however. 

Magnus was absolutely positive that a lapdance involved actual dancing but he couldn’t find it in him to complain when Alec started rocking in his lap with a steady motion that drove him to distraction. His cock was solid, wedged between Alec’s ass cheeks. The thin material that separated them did nothing to diminish how good it felt.

Alec continued to rock on Magnus’ dick, rolling his hips to grind down on it. The back and forth motion stole his breath, heat flooding him from feeling Magnus’ solid dick buried in his crack. It pooled in his gut and balls, a low moan escaping him when Magnus’ grip on his hips tightened and started moving him faster.

Letting go of Magnus’ hair, Alec leaned forward and gripped Magnus’ knees, arching his back to roll his hips faster, grinding down harder. It felt amazing, especially when Magnus’ hips started moving too.

Magnus liked Alec’s version of a lapdance. He was impossibly hard, his cock aching. But the friction was perfect, forcing him to chase it. To chase more of Alec. Letting his fingers skim over Alec’s tighs, he curled his fingers over Alec’s inner thighs, pulling and pushing him backward and forward faster, his hips bucking up slightly with each grind. 

Magnus’ panting breaths were embarrassingly loud. Or he would have been embarrassed if Alec hadn’t sounded just as affected as he was. Sliding his hands a little higher, he buried them in the creases of Alec’s groin, gripping his hips.

Alec let out a full-on moan when Magnus’ fingertips slid under the hems of his hotpants, Magnus’ fingers dangerously close to his cock. Or, in his opinion, not close enough. Taking one of Magnus’ hands, he slid it over his sequin-covered cock.

“I told you it’s a proper lapdance. Isn’t the whole point of one to get off?” Alec asked breathlessly, holding Magnus’ flat palm against his cock so he could rub himself with it, with every roll of his hips. “It feels so good,” he panted.

“I’m pretty sure the person who receives the lapdance is the one who is supposed to get off,” Magnus replied, just as breathlessly, his eyes closed from how good the friction on his cock felt. 

“Aren’t you?” Alec asked, bouncing a little with each rock of his hips, moaning when the ridge of Magnus’ cock pressed against his hole. A shudder of pleasure shot through his rim when Magnus held him in place with both hands and pushed forward against him. He would have complained at the loss of Magnus’ hand against his dick but if the material wasn’t in their way, Magnus would have pushed into his aching hole.

“Yes,” Magnus breathed, pulling Alec back against his dick again. When the motion threatened to push him over the edge, he stopped moving, panting from how much he wanted to bury his cock in something. Preferably, Alec. 

Alec leaned back against Magnus’ chest when they both stopped moving, breathing hard. He made no move to stop Magnus when one of Magnus’ hands slid into the waistband of his hotpants. His breath came faster when Magnus’ fingers curled around his cock. 

“Don’t stop moving,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck as he started working Alec’s length in his hotpants. The material was stretchy and a little bit scratchy but Alec’s cock was thick and hot and solid in his hand. And long, he discovered, sliding his hand from base to tip, his thumb sweeping over the slit. 

Alec rolled his hips a couple of times, pushing into Magnus’ hand. He was about to ask for a tighter grip when Magnus seemed to read his mind. Needing something to hold onto, he gripped Magnus’ thighs beneath him and started rocking properly once more. He needed more friction.

Magnus was tempted to suck a hickey into Alec’s neck but he didn’t know how they would explain the sudden apparition of the mark so he settled for licking a stripe over the tattoo on Alec’s neck.

“Magnus, I need more,” Alec panted, rocking harder, trying to push into Magnus’ hand. The friction was good, on his ass and his cock but it wasn’t enough. Pulling Magnus’ hand off his cock, he lifted his hips a little and shuffled his hotpants down to his knees before curling Magnus’ fingers around his cock once more.

When Magnus had more room, he started stroking Alec properly, using more friction and a tighter grip. The cleft of Alec’s ass was more pronounced with one barrier out of the way. Alec’s pale ass cheeks hugged his dick so snugly that he had no choice but to start rocking his hips once more, moving against Alec’s movements to create more friction.

“You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, unable to manage anything louder. He was already fighting the desperate moans that wanted to escape him. It felt amazing but it wasn’t enough. He wanted skin on skin. He wanted to slide his cock into a tight, warm ass, to feel Alec clench around him.

“Are you joking? I need it like I need air,” Alec panted, rocking harder, his movements more desperate, pushing down on Magnus’ cock as hard as he could. “ _ You _ have no idea how good the friction of your pants feels against my rim. It would feel even better with your dick stretching me wide,” he muttered.

Magnus couldn’t stop his groan at Alec’s statement. Images of sliding into Alec flitted through his head, leaving him gasping for breath. 

“We can’t. I haven’t got any condoms. And I know you haven’t,” Magnus murmured, his hips lifting off the bunk when Alec’s cock twitched in his hand. He was almost at the point where he didn’t care.

“I know,” Alec said, fighting his body’s reaction at the thought of Magnus barebacking him. It wasn’t something that he made a habit of unless he was with a boyfriend. Although, he hadn’t had a boyfriend for quite a while.

“I’m clean, I got tested for everything when I caught an ex cheating on me. It was all clear. But it would be stupid to risk it,” Magnus muttered, telling himself not to go there. 

“Yeah, it would be stupid,” Alec murmured, unable to stop himself from pushing into Magnus’ hand faster. “I mean, I’m all-clear too. I just had a full medical a few weeks ago and I haven’t been with anyone since. But you’re right,” he said. It would be stupid. He didn’t know the guy from Adam.

“And we’ve got no lube,” Magnus said, trying to tell himself that he wasn’t just as turned on by the thought of barebacking Alec as he was by the movements of the guy’s body against him. 

“Hm, lube would make it better…” Alec murmured breathlessly.

“But…?” Magnus asked, grinding harder against Alec’s bare ass, his cock leaking uncontrollably in his pants, soaking through his boxers.

“But I’ve used spit before,” Alec moaned when Magnus started twisting his hand, Magnus’ movements becoming more desperate beneath him. Just as desperate as his own. His cock had started leaking pre-cum. “It would be stupid though, wouldn’t it? I mean, it would be hot. But…” 

“It would be insanely hot. But...” Magnus muttered, meeting Alec’s gaze when Alec’s head turned. Unable to stop himself, he slammed his lips against Alec’s, desperate for the guy. As soon as Alec opened up for him, he licked into Alec’s mouth.

Alec moaned desperately, his hips jerking against Magnus’ cock. He couldn’t help imagining Magnus’ cock sliding into him the same way Magnus’ tongue pushed into his mouth. He happily accepted it, going limp in Magnus’ lap. The kiss was breathtaking. Too breathtaking, he could barely breathe. 

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, staring into Alec’s eyes. He didn’t know if he imagined the tiny nod of Alec’s head or not but without stopping to think, he raised his hand and pressed two fingers to Alec’s lips, leaving it up to Alec to decide.

Alec searched Magnus’ eyes, seeing his own desire and desperation mirrored back at him. Opening his mouth, he took the fingers in, curling his tongue around them, unable to drag his gaze away from Magnus’. His eyes were too pretty to look away from anyway, the tiny ring of chocolate brown irises stretched around wide pupils.

Magnus started fucking Alec’s mouth with his fingers, already imagining what it would feel like to push them into Alec’s ass. He groaned at the sight of Alec gagging slightly when he pushed in too far. 

Alec pulled off Magnus’ fingers, leaving them soaking wet. He spat on them too with the excess saliva in his mouth, coating them before he leaned forward and gripped Magnus’ knees. The fist brush against his hole, wet and insistent, pressing against him had him moaning and arching his back further, his eyes rolling in the back of his head when Magnus pushed into him with both fingers.

“Fuck, fuck!” Alec mewled, rocking his hips back for more of it. He was the first one to admit that he was an absolute slut for being stretched. By fingers or toys or cocks, he really didn’t care. The stretch now was something else. He set up a steady, quick rhythm, his hips doing all the work to open himself up.

Magnus curled his fingers inside Alec to find that spot, knowing that Alec would need all the friction he could get on it. With his free hand, he flicked his button open and pulled the zipper of his pants down, pushing his hand into his pants to stroke himself with a soft moan. When Alec’s movements became more insistent, he added a third finger. He rarely went with three but he wanted Alec nice and wide if they were going without lube.

“Fuck, stretch me open for your cock,” Alec whined, rocking harder on Magnus’ fingers, gasping at how full and stretched he felt. His rim burned, just on the right side of pain. There was pain there but it was the good kind, the kind that was entwined so deeply with pleasure and desperation that there was no telling where one ended and the other began.

“Magnus, I can’t wait. I need you inside me now,” Alec gasped when the pressure on his prostate built enough for pleasure to pulse through his bowel.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, stilling his movements when Alec jerked in his lap.

“Fuck me. Hard and fast. I need it,” Alec moaned. Needing more friction on his prostate again, he rocked on Magnus’ fingers.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass and shuffled his pants down until he managed to get them past his ass, Alec helping push them to his knees. He leaned over himself, pushing Alec forward, and spat into Alec’s crack. Before spitting in his own palm to slick his cock up as much as he could. It was almost his undoing.

Alec spat into his own hand and reached back, adding more spit to his rim, coating himself. It would have to do. He was too desperate to stop now.

When Magnus’ cock was as wet as he was going to get it, he pressed the head to Alec’s stretched hole. They had done a better job than he thought, between them, when he saw how loose Alec was. 

Alec pushed down on Magnus’ cock, gasping at the burning stretch. It was everything he needed. He pushed all the way down on it, gripping Magnus’ knees, hard. He barely gave himself a second to adjust to being this full before he was bouncing on it, taking every inch into himself with panting moans. His rim was lit up with pulsing waves of pleasure and pain but he didn’t care.

Magnus slid his hand between Alec’s arm and waist and curled his fingers around Alec’s cock, stroking him with a firm grip. He almost blew his load when Alec started bouncing properly.

“I’m so full, so... Fuck! So full!” Alec muttered, rolling his hips like his life depended on it. He leaned back against Magnus’ chest, pushing into Magnus’ hand with every thrust of his hips, one hand curling around the nape of Magnus’ neck when Magnus fucked up into him a little. It wasn’t enough, he couldn’t get enough friction.

“Wha… what…?” Magnus groaned when Alec pulled up off his cock, almost choking the words out. He had three seconds of utter confusion to contend with before Alec spun and gripped the edge of the bunk next to him, bending over.

“What are you waiting for?” Alec grinned, waving his ass in the air. The grin widened when Magnus took the hint. A soon as Magnus climbed off the bunk and shuffled behind him, he reached back and blindly groped for Magnus’ dick.

Magnus spat down Alec’s crack again before he gripped the base of his cock and guided it to Alec’s hole, swirling the spit around Alec’s rim. He didn’t hesitate to push into Alec when the guy was coated once more, moaning when Alec cried out. Taking hold of Alec’s hips, he bottomed out in one smooth thrust. 

“Now fuck me,” Alec moaned, spreading his legs as wide as the material of the hotpants would let him, arching his back. His knees almost slammed into the side of the bunk when Magnus slammed into him again but he stiffened his legs, pushing back into Magnus’ movements. As soon as Magnus had him held firmly in place, he licked his right palm and took his cock in hand. 

Magnus couldn’t hold himself back. Not with a command like that. And it  _ had _ been a command. Gripping Alec’s hips tight enough to leave marks, he slammed in and out of the guy’s ass, chasing the pleasure that had been coursing through him from the first grind on his cock.

“God, it feels so much better being inside you. You’re so tight,” Magnus grunted, sweating from the effort of pounding into Alec’s ass.

“Just keep fucking me like that,” Alec breathed, jerking his cock furiously, relishing the stretch on his asshole. It was the most exquisite burn he had felt in a long time but it felt so good, pushing him to slam his ass back, meeting Magnus, thrust for thrust. 

Alec had to push his face into the arm he braced himself with as the pitch of his moans rose, a whimpering cry escaping him with every deep thrust into his ass. He slammed his eyes closed, screwed up against the pleasure and the need and the stretch. It was all too much, much too quickly. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Alec whined into his bicep, twisting his hand desperately until his balls drew up and he filled his hand. He choked his release out, whimpering into his skin, tugging himself through it.

“I’m almost there,” Magnus grunted, slamming his hips forward, again and again, his head falling back from the insurmountable pleasure that was building in his balls. 

Magnus knew his body well enough to know when he was about to hit the point of no return. Even if it was too late, he pulled out of Alec’s ass and fisted his cock with a ridiculously tight grip, jerking himself to release.

“Fuck!” Alec stuttered when he looked over his shoulder. Just in time to see Magnus’ slit erupt, all over his back. A small moan escaped him when he felt Magnus’ hot cum splatter his back, the cum cooling quickly on his skin. 

Magnus leaned into Alec, grinding the underside of his cock against Alec’s crack when he was done, breathing hard from the exertion and his orgasm. His head slumped forward, chin resting against his chest as he came down. When Alec straightened up, pressing against him, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s ear, plastering himself to the guy’s back. He pressed a lingering kiss to Alec’s shoulder blade, breathing the guy in. 

“I’m hot? You just came on my back. And now you’re rubbing your cock through it,” Alec chuckled, swaying with Magnus. It was as hot as it would have been if Magnus had cum inside him. Just the thought of Magnus’ cum dripping out of his abused hole was enough for his cock to twitch against his thigh. 

Magnus chuckled, swaying his hips once more. The wetness of his cum smeared over Alec’s back. Reality set back in soon enough. He would have liked to curl up and go to sleep but he knew Alec’s handler would arrive any moment and he really didn’t want to be caught with his pants down in a cell with a guy who had been his suspect less than an hour ago.

Forcing himself to let go, Magnus stepped back, looking down at himself. His eyes widened when he realized his sweater was covered in baby oil and glitter. Pulling it over his head, he stood in his undershirt and used his sweater to clean first himself, then Alec up. Finally, he started mopping Alec’s cum up off the side of the bunk.

Alec watched Magnus as he pulled his hotpants up, amusement flaring as he watched Magnus scrub at the bunk. The guy hadn’t even pulled his pants up. 

When they and the bunk were as clean as Magnus was going to get them, he pulled his pants up and fixed himself, eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s gaze. “That’s probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” he muttered, fighting his grin.

“Me too. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it though,” Alec replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Magnus’.

“Me either,” Magnus replied, smirking against Alec’s lips. He couldn’t help it, still on a natural high from his orgasm. 

“You should probably go before your captain starts wondering where you are,” Alec said, pulling back. Regretfully. 

Magnus nodded, picking up his weapons belt and fitting it around his waist, he grabbed his vest too and pulled it on, strapping it in place before pulling a large pouch, on the front of it, open. He stuffed his disgusting sweater into it and opened another pouch to take out a pen.

Alec looked down when Magnus grabbed his hand, grinning when Magnus started writing something on his hand. Looking down when Magnus was done, he saw it was Magnus’ cell number. 

“Call me,” Magnus said, curling one finger under Alec’s chin to pull him into a kiss. “You can return the favor. After, you’ve taken me out,” he said when he pulled back.

“Deal,” Alec said, pressing a quick sneaky kiss to Magnus’ lips before giving the guy a little shove toward the door. He would definitely be calling Magnus. And couldn’t wait to return the favor. 


	30. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning, messing around with makeup leads to Magnus and Alec testing out their limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my dear friend, Cate. Sorry for the wait, my dear. I hope this is what you wanted!
> 
> Tags; Canon, BDSM, Testing Limits, Painplay, Spanking, Crop, Paddle, Cane, Flogger, Bench, Restraints, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handjobs, Top Alec, Bottom Magnus.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I know I was supposed to finish this in December. I had someone steal His Omega to Protect, on Wattpad. They posted it on their profile as their own work and it really knocked me. It put me off writing for a while. But I'll finish the challenge as soon as possible.

Alec lounged on the bed next to his husband, watching Magnus apply his make up. The wince that Magnus let out as he stabbed himself once more had him frowning. Even though Magnus had his magic back, he insisted on trying to learn how to do it by hand. And had stabbed himself in the eyeball repeatedly.

“Why don’t you just magic it on?” Alec asked, probably for the fifth time in the last half hour.

“I told you, I want to learn how to do it by hand,” Magnus said, skipping back 30 seconds on the YouTube Makeup tutorial he was watching on his laptop, set up next to the mirror in front of him. “He makes it look so easy,” he groaned, trying again.

“It can’t be that hard, you’re getting tips from a 12-year-old boy,” Alec said, gazing at the screen. The kid lined his eyes in like three seconds. He shook his head once more with admiration for the boy, wondering just how liberal the mundanes were. The comments heaped praise on the boy for his skills. He couldn’t have even dreamed of being that brave when he was twelve. 

“You have a go then if it’s that easy,” Magnus said curtly, stabbing himself once more. 

“Okay,” Alec shrugged, sitting up and crossing his legs to mirror Magnus. He had a day off with no plans for it so why not? It couldn’t be that hard.

“Okay?” Magnus asked, staring at his husband. Alec had never expressed the wish to try makeup out before. But now he was agreeing? Then he saw the competitive gleam in Alec’s eyes. A smile tugged at his lips. If Alec thought it was easy to put makeup on, he was in for a rude awakening.

“Do you want to make a contest out of it?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec’s face whipped around. 

“No magic?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling much more invested in the challenge.

“No magic,” Magnus agreed, cleaning his entire face with one swipe of his hand. He skipped back the beginning of the tutorial and conjured Alec his own set of products, an exact replica of his own, the same products that the kid was using in the video. 

Of course, Magnus had conjured Alec’s products in the correct shades for Alec’s skin, even if he was tempted to summon the same shades he was using for his own skin tone. He refused to win by cheating, however.

Alec watched avidly when Magnus pressed play, his eyebrows rising when the boy told them to prime their faces. He picked up the bottle of liquid that the boy used, uncertainly, watching Magnus do the same out the corner of his eye, and started squirting the liquid on his face with the dropper from the bottle. What the primer was supposed to do, he didn’t know.

Magnus watched Alec work out the corner of his eye as he primed his face then started contouring with different colored foundation sticks. He couldn’t help grinning, watching Alec suppress comment after comment. 

Magnus was surprised at how well Alec was doing though. His husband had never picked up a makeup brush in his life but he was doing a fairly decent job of it. Even blending his contour. Although, Alec had gone overboard with the contour and didn’t do as thorough job as him with his blending.

Alec painted product after product onto his face with sticks, brushes, and sponges, and some weird flat plastic thing that was inflatable. When he looked into the mirror once more, he had completely changed the shape of his face. It became too much for him to hold back, however, when the boy covered his face in white powder.

“I’m not putting that on,” Alec said, refusing point-blank to ‘bake’ his face. When he saw Magnus’ questioning expression, he lost it. “What’s the point? He just put all of that stuff on his face, layers, and layers of it, and now he’s covered it all up with the powder. Why not just put that on and be done with it?” he asked irritably. He wasn’t ruining all of his hard work with that white powder.

“You brush it off after your makeup has set,” Magnus chuckled. He’d watched a few of these videos now. 

“Why? It doesn’t make sense! Why put it on if you have to brush it off again?” Alec huffed, watching Magnus cover up his pretty face with a thick layer of white powder. It didn’t make one iota of sense to him. Magnus’ skin wasn’t even white. It was a gorgeous golden brown. It didn’t even match!

“It sets your makeup in place so you can wear it all day,” Magnus said, coating his cheeks with translucent powder. “Just do it, Alexander,” he chuckled.

Alec mumbled under his breath as he started brushing the powder on too, ruining his face. He looked like a damn clown. When the kid started drawing over his eyebrows with a pencil and filled it in with some dark powder he lost it again. “I don’t need that, I’ve already got eyebrows,” he said

“That shapes and accentuates them,” Magnus said, copying the video down the last stroke of eyebrow pencil and powder. When he looked in the mirror, his face was pretty much an exact replica of the boy’s face but with the correct shades for his skin tone. Alec’s was a little… drag-queenish, but he chose not to say anything. 

Alec drew over the eyebrows that he already had on his face.  _ Apparently _ , his own eyebrows weren’t enough. When his arched eyebrows were even more pronounced, his eyes flicked to the laptop once more to see the boy move onto eyeshadow. 

The boy started putting brown eyeshadows on his eyes but he told them that they could choose whatever colors they liked so Alec perused his pallet before he chose some light purple eyeshadow for the inside corners of his eyes and some dark blue eyeshadow for the creases, unaware his eyes even had creases. They were just eyelids to him.

“You look beautiful but you have to blend it at the creases. Here, let me…” Magnus said, picking up a blending brush to help his husband soften the harsh lines of his dark blue eyeshadow.

“Hey, I can do it. You’re not saying that I didn’t win because you helped me,” Alec muttered, backing away when Magnus came at him with a brush. Taking the brush from Magnus’ hand, he rewound the video to copy the boy’s instructions on blending, sweeping the small brush back and forth over his eyes.

Magnus wanted to claim Alec’s pouting lips. Especially when Alec’s lips parted a little as he concentrated. The surly expression had been adorable. And his husband looked gorgeous with the makeup on.

Returning to his own face, Magnus chose the same gold and brown eyeshadows as the boy, sweeping them on before he picked up his eyeliner, determined that he was going to get it right this time. He went slowly, rewinding the video a couple of times, poking himself in the eye a couple of times but he finally, finally, managed to line his first eye.

Alec had no problem lining his first eye, his hand and the pencil he held were steady. He wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t all that different from drawing runes on himself. When he got to his second eye, however, his hand slipped. Not only did he stab himself in the eyeball but he also scratched a big jagged line up his left temple. A shudder ran through him at the pain. And not in a bad way. 

“See, it hurts,” Magnus said, wincing second hand for Alec.

“Yeah, it hurts,” Alec said, staring down at the small pencil in his hand. 

Magnus looked up at Alec, confusion pushing his eyebrows into one thin, fabulous line. He knew that tone of voice. It usually only came out to play when Alec was turned on by something though. 

Alec tried again, doing a better job the second time. Though he didn’t know how he was supposed to get the thick black line off his face where he had made a mistake, without ruining the rest of it. When the boy picked up a tube of mascara, he copied the kid, brushing it onto his eyelashes. 

Magnus quickly swiped his own mascara over his lashes when Alec caught him staring. Thankfully, he didn’t injure himself this time.

Alec watched the boy brush the white powder off his face, his eyebrows rising when the kid’s face was perfectly made up again. Picking up a large brush, he did the same, watching in the mirror as his makeup was revealed underneath once more. The brush was coarse compared to some of the others. The scratchy bristles felt nice on his skin, he realized. 

Magnus brushed the excess powder off his face, smiling when he revealed his makeup beneath it. It was almost as perfect as the boy’s and by far the best he had done since he’d insisted on learning how to do his own makeup. It was a bit much for everyday wear but it was fun to experiment. When he wasn’t stabbing himself.

Alec drew the line at lip gloss. It was sticky and messy so he left Magnus to follow the boy’s instructions, choosing instead to draw some runes on his thigh with the eye pencil. The pencil soon blunted; the wood scratching at his skin slightly. It actually felt nice. 

Instead of flinching away from the pain, Alec welcomed it. The scratches sent jolts of pleasure through him to pool in his balls, much like the scratches Magnus usually left on his back with his nails. 

Just thinking of Magnus scratching his back had Alec’s cock twitching. He loved it when Magnus’ nails dug in when they fucked. The lines of pain always spurred him on, made him work for more of it. Or when Magnus’ fingertips dug into his hips hard enough to leave marks. Or when his husband sucked hickeys into his skin… he loved it all.

Magnus rubbed his lips together, spreading the lip gloss evenly while he watched Alec. His eyebrow once again rose as he watched Alec’s reactions to the blunt pencil. 

“Do you like pain play, Alexander?” Magnus asked on a whim. Alec seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, nipples stiffening, his breath coming a little faster, Alec’s cock twitching in his boxers. 

“Uh…?” Alec didn’t know how to respond to that. If Magnus was asking if he enjoyed the scratches, then the answer was yes. But it wasn’t like they had tried anything kinky before. Well, not that kind of kinky. He’d tied Magnus up at Magnus’ request before and they had played with toys and edging. But there had been no one before Magnus. He’d never had anyone to test out stuff like that with.

Magnus sometimes forgot that Alec had never been with anyone before him. Seeing the unsure expression on Alec’s face, he took Alec’s hand in his. “Do you want to try something? See if you like it?” he asked.

“Like what?” Alec asked curiously, turning his hand over in Magnus’ to lock their fingers together.

“Spanking?” Magnus asked. It was something light for them to start off with.

“Do you like it?” Alec asked.

“Sure, I’ve been known to dabble,” Magnus said, trying to remember the last time he’d tried anything like that out in the bedroom. “It’s been a while since I tested my limits but it can be pleasurable,” he shrugged.

“Limits?” Alec asked. He leaned closer, intrigued by the way Magnus’ face lit up.

“To see what I can take. How much pain I can handle,” Magnus shrugged. He wondered if he was imagining that competitive gleam in Alec’s eyes. 

“I want to test my limits,” Alec said, wondering how much he could take. He was a shadowhunter, had always endured pain. To the point where he rarely feared it anymore. “Do you want to spank me?” he asked. 

“BDSM isn’t a competition, Alec,” Magnus said flatly. “It isn’t about seeing who can endure the most pain.”

“I didn’t say it was. I was just wondering about my own limits,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. 

Magnus nodded, realizing he had misinterpreted Alec’s expression. “Do you really want to test your limits?” he asked. In truth, he was interested in seeing what his own were. It had been a long time since he’d indulged.

“Yes, let’s try the spanking,” Alec said, squirming a little. He watched Magnus send everything away with one wave of Magnus’ hand, clearing the bed.

“Okay, let’s start with five. Each one will be harder than the last. We should establish a safeword. If one of us says the safeword, it means we’ve had enough,” Magnus said, kneeling on the bed.

“How about makeup?” Alec asked, his eyes sweeping over Magnus’ face. He looked stunning.

“Sure, why not?” Magnus grinned. “Okay, take your boxers off and get on your hands and knees in front of me,” he said, shrugging his black satin robe and boxers off.

Alec complied, kicking his boxers off before kneeling in front of Magnus. When Magnus tugged him so that he was sideways, Magnus on his left-hand side, he went, planting his hands and knees firmly in the mattress.

Magnus knelt next to Alec, ignoring the twitch of his dick as his eyes swept from Alec’s beautiful face, over the arch of Alec’s back. _ Down boy _ , he mentally commanded his cock when his hand swept from Alec’s shoulder, down his spine, and over his ass. Rubbing small circles into Alec’s cheeks, he let his fingers linger at Alec’s crack for a moment. 

Alec looked over his shoulder, giving Magnus the nod. The first strike across his left cheek wasn’t all that hard. The sting of Magnus’ hand was delayed slightly but it wasn’t painful. It did, however, have his cock twitching between his legs. The second strike was harder, in the same spot, turning his breathing shallow.

Magnus raised his hand, spanking Alec’s ass harder with the third strike. He watched Alec’s every reaction, his eyes widening when Alec jumped but let out a breathless gasp. The fourth strike of his hand stung his own palm, much harder than the last. 

“Do you want another one?” Magnus asked, his eyes roving over the deep pink mark on Alec’s left cheek. He rubbed his hand over the mark, meeting Alec’s gaze when his husband’s head turned.

Alec nodded, bracing himself for the last one. Each strike had been harder, each meeting of skin against skin, breathtaking. But he knew he could handle more. The fifth and final strike had him jolting forward, a small moan escaping him. It was hard. Really hard. But so was his cock. The stikes had felt good.

Magnus stared at Alec’s ass, his pale cheek pink and beaming, hot to the touch. Snapping his fingers to coat his hand in aloe lotion, he rubbed at the mark, soothing it, wondering as he did if Alec would take more. If he could take more.

“How does it feel?” Magnus asked, massaging more of the lotion in. Alec’s ass looked an even deeper shade of pink when it was wet from the lotion.

“Amazing,” Alec said breathlessly, pushing against Magnus’ hand. Straightening up when Magnus was done, he looked down at his cock. It was fully hard, his balls heavy between his legs. 

“Somebody’s enjoying himself,” Magnus said, skimming his fingers over Alec’s raging boner, grinning when Alec tried to push into his hand. Pulling his hand back, he turned so that Alec was to his right and took up position in front of his husband. “Same rules apply,” he said.

Alec grinned when Magnus presented his ass for him. Copying what Magnus had done, rubbing his hand over Magnus’ ass, he bent and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ right cheek before raising his hand. 

Magnus’ eyes slammed closed with the first strike. His husband had started out light, as he had but it felt good on his ass, a slight sting. He pushed into Alec’s hand when it swept over the mark, only warned of the second strike when Alec’s hand disappeared from his skin. The second strike was harder but equally as good as the first, right over the same spot.

Magnus braced himself for the third, already breathing hard. It seemed Alec was enjoying himself, however, as the wait for the strike dragged out for a moment. Then it hit, taking his breath away. It was harder again, a sting singing across his ass. 

Alec swept his hand over Magnus’ ass with one soothing stroke before raising his hand to deliver the fourth strike. He felt the slap in his own palm, his cock aching when he heard the panting moan that Magnus let out. Staring down at Magnus’ ass, he almost forgot about the fifth and final strike, his tongue darting over his bottom lip. Shaking himself off, he raised his hand and delivered the last strike, the hardest yet.

Magnus couldn’t stop a moan from huffing out with his breath. The last strike was hard against his already stinging ass but the soft strokes of Alec’s hand felt good. It was a little rough, the calluses on Alec’s palm scraping against his skin but he liked it. Snapping his fingers, he coated Alec’s hand in lotion, letting out a small sigh of contentment at the smoother motion.

Alec rubbed at the deep pink mark on Magnus’ ass, laughing when Magnus arched his spine and his hand slipped down over Magnus’ crack and balls. His husband was sneaky. “Did you like it?” he asked, lingering for a moment.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked, straightening up. He was almost as hard as Alec was. The sensation of Alec’s lotion covered hand, rubbing over his crack had him pulling Alec into a lingering kiss.

When Magnus pulled back, Alec stopped massaging Magnus’ crack and gave his husband’s dick a few tugs instead, bringing Magnus’ cock to full hardness. 

“What else can we try?” Alec asked, releasing Magnus’ dick. He was eager for more and his cock agreed. 

Magnus thought for a moment, smiling at the eager expression on his husband’s face. Snapping his fingers, he conjured a cane, a paddle, a whip, a flogger, and a crop, all lying next to them on the bed “That should be enough to be getting on with,” he murmured.

Alec looked down at the things Magnus had summoned, picking a riding crop up. It had a leather-bound handle and there was a small black leather tag at the other end of the thin rod. He tested it against his palm, his eyebrows rising. It hurt less than he thought it would. 

“I’m going to say makeup to the cane and the whip. I don’t like those. Though, I’ll use them on you if you want to try them?” Magnus said, watching Alec’s every move. 

“I’ll say makeup to the whip too but I’ll try the cane,” Alec said, thinking of all the times he had been caught with the end of Izzy’s whip during training. That wasn’t the good kind of pain. He wasn’t entirely sure how the other things were used so he handed the crop over to Magnus, deciding to learn from him. 

Magnus took the crop and sent the whip away with a wave of his hand. Deciding they might as well go the whole hog, he snapped his fingers once more. 

Alec blinked when a couple more items appeared in the room. The first was a tall bench. The legs were metal and it was padded with thick black leather. The second item looked kind of like a noose, hanging from the ceiling. He let Magnus tug him off of the bed, following Magnus over to the noose.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. I’m not a complete sadist,” Magnus chuckled when Alec looked uncertainly at the restraints. “Watch,” he said, gripping the crop between his teeth to slip both hands through the opening, above his head. When they were through, he twisted his hands to wrap the leather around both wrists. 

Alec nodded, his eyes roving over Magnus’ stretched body, Magnus’ hands clasped together above his head. If Magnus took his weight off his feet, he would be suspended off the ground but Magnus unwound the leather from around his hands and easily slipped them out of the noose. 

“It’s a way of restraining someone but they can easily get out of it,” Magnus said, taking the crop from his mouth and gesturing Alec forward to try it.

Seeing Magnus’ encouraging nod, Alec stepped forward and tried the noose restraint out. When the leather was wrapped around his wrists, he nodded at Magnus.

“The bench is better for the crop, paddle, and cane. This is more suited to the flogger,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec nodded. He could easily use those items on Alec where he stood but honestly, he just wanted to see Alec on the bench.

Alec unwound his hands from the leather restraint and crossed to the bench, laying himself over it. It was tall enough that he didn’t have to kneel on the floor. Settling on the bench, the leather cool against his stomach and chest, he gripped the legs and waited.

“Same again, Alexander. Five strikes. You can say makeup any time you want. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about if you can’t take something. Okay?” Magnus asked, staring at his husband. His cock ached at the sight of Alec lying there with his ass in the air, legs spread wide.

“Yes,” Alec said breathlessly. Every moment that passed had the anticipation he was feeling curl through his stomach and balls. His hips rose of their own accord when one of Magnus’ hands swept over his ass, a warning, he realized.

Magnus brought the crop down, flicking it over Alec’s ass, the small leather pad swatting at Alec’s bare cheek. The twitch of Alec’s hips was accompanied by a breathless gasp. A sound that traveled straight to his cock. He did it again, striking Alerc harder, watching Alec’s every reaction.

Alec’s grip on the bench legs tightened when the second stroke landed, a small sting that had him breathing hard. He liked this one more than the spanking. It didn’t hurt as much, the impact site smaller, but the sensation was more concentrated. The third strike had him moaning, his ass pushing into the blow when it landed. 

“Do you like this one?” Magnus asked, swatting his husband’s ass a fourth time, watching Alec’s hips jerk into the strike once more.

“It feels good,” Alec panted, wishing his had some friction on his cock. The fifth strike, he heard coming. Magnus swatted him hard enough to hear the whistle of the crop moving through the air before a small patch of his skin lit up with a flair of pain. He moaned loudly, the deep, gravelly sound ringing through the room. “Magnus, I need more,” he said.

“With the crop? Or do you want to try something else?” Magnus asked, twirling the handle of the crop between his fingers, staring at the small rectangular marks on Alec’s ass. He hadn’t swatted the exact same spot each time but he had gotten them pretty close and it was easy to distinguish between the first strike and the last.

“Something else,” Alec said, twisting the top half of his body to look up at Magnus. The sensation had been amazing but he wanted to see what something with a bigger surface area was like.

Magnus nodded and crossed back to their bed, swapping the crop for the paddle. He would work his way up to the others. On his way back the bench, he had to take his cock in hand, stroking himself with long, languid strokes to try and take the edge off. The sight of Alec’s bright pink ass in the air made him want to push into Alec’s body. 

“The paddle?” Magnus asked, showing the paddle to Alec. It was four inches across and seven inches long, pliable, made with a forest-green leather finish. He chose Alec’s right cheek for this one. As much as he would love to deepen the pink glow to a rosy red on Alec’s left cheek, he had already taken his palm and the crop to that side.

“Five strikes and you can use your safeword any time,” Magnus reminded Alec as he rubbed the flat paddle over Alec’s right cheek in circular motions, teasing Alec but warning him where he was going to get it too. When Alec nodded, he lifted the paddle. Not far, this was Alec’s first time. 

Alec grunted when the first strike landed, his breath bursting out of him. The surface area was certainly larger. It hurt more than the crop, a lot more. But in a good way. He gripped the legs of the bench tighter still, anticipating the next strike. When it came, a deep moan escaped him, along with a huff of breath. The pain of the third strike was more pronounced, the paddle making a louder sound when it was swung through the air.

Magnus jerked his dick with a few more tugs before delivering the fourth strike. Alec’s reactions to the impacts were too much! Dragging his hand away from his cock, he raised the paddle once more, resting his left hand in the small of Alec’s back.

“Fuck!” Alec cried out when the fourth strike landed, half pushing into it, half pulling away with an odd jerky movement. The pain sang across his ass, stealing his breath.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked, resting the paddle against Alec’s bright red cheek for a moment to cool it off with the cold leather. 

“Again,” Alec panted, pushing his ass out for Magnus to do it again. If he’d known pain could feel this good, he would have asked to try this ages ago. His cock was impossibly hard, hanging heavy with his balls. 

Magnus did as Alec asked, bringing the paddle up. He struck Alec’s ass with it, the paddle wooshing through the air, Alec’s ass blooming a brilliant red when it made contact with his skin.

Just like every other strike on his skin, Alec felt the delay in the sting. When it sang across his ass, he yelped, almost cumming. “By the angel! ...so fucking good,” he choked out breathlessly, feeling his cock throb with need where it twitched against his leg.

Magnus slicked his hand up with aloe lotion once more, rubbing a generous layer all over Alec’s bright red cheek. Both cheeks were scorching hot under his hand, his husband’s hips jerking, as though Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted more contact, or to shy away from it. 

Alec moaned when Magnus rubbed his ass. The lotion felt good, soothing him and the feeling of Magnus’ hand, dragging over his skin, sent more pulses of pleasure and pain rocking through his balls.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Magnus muttered, slipping his fingers between Alec’s cheeks to rub his asshole too. “I want to bury my cock in here,” he said, smiling when Alec’s hole pulsed against his fingers with each of Alec’s shallow breaths. Unable to stop himself, and needing friction on his cock, badly, he stepped behind Alec.

“But I won’t,” Magnus said. Instead, he spread Alec’s cheeks and rested his straining cock between them. Squashing Alec’s cheeks around his cock, nestling it between them, he rocked his hips back and forth, grinning when Alec’s hips rolled too.

Alec fought for air, desperate to grab his cock. He didn’t know how Magnus come up with so many different ways to get them off but he lapped everything up. The friction on his crack and his burning cheeks in Magnus’ hands made him desperate for more. He knew that Magnus wouldn’t fuck him though. His husband loved teasing himself, Magnus seeing how close he could push himself to the edge before pulling back. 

Magnus let out a soft moan when Alec rocked harder on his dick. He pushed himself dangerously close to the edge, sawing away at the tight cleft, his foreskin dragging back and forth, massaging the glans in his cock head. He didn’t just enjoy testing his pain limits. When he felt his orgasm creeping over him, however, he pulled back with a monumental effort. 

Alec didn’t bother holding back when he cried out his loss. The friction against his hole had been phenomenal and he always loved feeling Magnus’ cock rest between his cheeks. It was his biggest turn on. Often, he would wake to find Magnus’ solid cock buried between his cheeks. And more often than not, he would wake Magnus and they would lose themselves in the pleasure of each other’s bodies. 

“I got too close,” Magnus said breathlessly, holding onto Alec’s hips while he came down. It probably wasn’t the best idea, he already wanted to plow into his husband and holding onto Alec’s hips for support wasn’t helping. “Do you want to continue or do you need to rest?” he asked to distract himself.

“I want more,” Alec answered, desperate for it. 

“The cane?” Magnus asked as he crossed to the bed. 

“Please,” Alec muttered, sitting up a little to watch Magnus. He groaned when Magnus turned back to him, seeing how hard his husband was. 

“Okay, same again. Five strikes,” Magnus said, testing how pliable the cane was in his hand. It had a decent amount of bend to it. When Alec nodded, he positioned Alec so his husband stood with his legs closer together. He rested the cane across both of Alec’s cheeks to see where to aim for. Not too close to Alec’s balls.

Magnus raised the cane, placing his hand at the small of Alec’s back again. The whistle as he brought it across both of Alec’s cheeks from directly behind Alec was a hell of a lot louder than the crop had been.

Alec jerked against the bench, his ass on fire. Literally, it felt like a thin line of fire had been lashed across his cheeks. He didn’t know whether he liked this one or not. While the impact had been more concentrated, it had been _ too _ concentrated, less of his skin absorbing the strike. 

Reserving his judgment, Alec waited for the next strike, gripping the legs of the bench tightly, his knuckles turning white. The second whistle warned him before the second line of fire branded itself across his ass. 

“Makeup!” Alec yelped, shaking against the bench. “I don’t like that one,” he muttered, breathing hard. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, dropping the cane on the floor to circle the bench. Squatting down in front of his husband, he met Alec’s gaze. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. That one was just a bit too much,” Alec said, leaning into Magnus’ lips when they pressed against his forehead. At least the cane had done one thing for him, it had stemmed the orgasm that had been hovering in his balls. He had been close to cumming but some of the need had worn off. Some of it. He was still solid as a rock, especially when he looked down to see how hard Magnus was, his husband’s cock bobbing between his thighs.

“Do you want to try the flogger?” Magnus asked uncertainly, wondering if Alec should call it quits.

“Another time,” Alec said. The cane had put him off a little, pushed him out of the mood for more. Climbing to his feet, he pulled Magnus against him. “I’m fine, honestly. We’re testing our limits, remember? The cane is mine,” he said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ cheeks when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face. It was a mixture of uncertainty and guilt.

Magnus nodded, pressing his lips to Alec’s. He knew the sting of the cane and didn’t like it all that much himself. 

“Do you want to try anything?” Alec asked when Magnus pulled back, thanking the angel when Magnus’ hand swept around his hip and over his ass. Although the smarting sensation in his ass didn’t fade, the lotion that Magnus rubbed into him was soothing.

“The flogger,” Magnus said as he lotioned Alec’s ass up. The crop was nice and the paddle felt good but he wanted the flogger. It had been a while since he had been flogged but he enjoyed the sensation.

Alec inwardly twerked, more than happy to see Magnus stretched out with his wrists in the restraints again. Taking Magnus’ hand, he pulled him toward it, grinning when Magnus didn’t hesitate to push his hands through the opening. He had been worried that Magnus would call it quits but his husband seemed more than happy to continue. 

“What’s the difference between a flogger and a Cat-o-nine tails?” Alec asked, crossing to their bed to pick the flogger up. 

“The fronds. A flogger has more of them, usually leather. The Cat-o-nine tails has less, nine of them, and they are usually knotted at the ends. Some Cats have small metal beads or studs at the ends of the fronds. Those are for more advanced play though, used by people with more experience,” Magnus replied.

“Which do you prefer?” Alec asked, combing his fingers through the fronds, smiling when he noted that Magnus was following his every move. 

“I prefer the flogger. If I do take the Cat, I prefer the knotted ones. I don’t like the studded ones at all,” Magnus said, watching his husband. With Alec’s powerful physique and the way he teased his fingers through the leather fronds, his husband looked every inch the Dom, stalking forward gracefully. 

“These are still advanced,” Magnus said when Alec reached his side. “Stick to my back while you’re learning. Start off with light, precise strokes and avoid my spine and shoulders. Hitting those can be dangerous. When you have more experience, you can try flogging my ass and legs. Be careful of areas where major organs are and never flog my hands, feet, face or neck. There’s too many bones and tissues there that can be damaged.”

Alec nodded, taking every word in. When Magnus nodded, he circled his husband, trailing the flogger up Magnus’ thighs and ass, flicking it around to his stomach and back over his hips. He couldn’t help but think the way Magnus pushed into the leather was insanely hot.

When Alec stood behind Magnus once more, he swished the flogger over Magnus’ back with a flick of his wrist, below Magnus’ right shoulder, listening to the small cracks of leather meeting skin.

“That was perfect, Alexander. It’s all in the wrist. Try and aim for the same spot over and over again,” Magnus said breathlessly. His husband was a natural, his aim true.

Magnus tightened his grip on the leather restraint, his eyes closing to focus on the sensation of the flogger landing on his skin. The second and third strikes were just as breathtaking as the first, Alec leaving enough time between strikes for him to feel it. The fourth strike, the hardest yet, sang across his back in the same spot as the previous strikes, bringing his skin to life. 

Alec spaced the strikes out, watching and listening to Magnus' reactions to each strike of the flogger. He also gave Magnus time to correct any mistakes he might be making between each flick of his wrist. 

The sounds, small breathless panting moans, that Magnus made had Alec's own body reacting. When he landed the fifth strike, he stepped back to look over his work. The spot that he had chosen was a patchwork of red lines, the mark a deeper red in the middle with beautifully contrasting pink stripes radiating outward. 

Magnus took deep breaths in, relishing the sting on his back. He'd forgotten just how much he loved the flogger and was eager to continue with it, his dick impossibly hard. 

"Alexander, do it again. I need more," Magnus muttered, arching his back to entice Alec into another round. 

“In the same place?” Alec asked, combing through the fronds of the flogger once more to untangle a couple of knots, remembering that Magnus didn’t like those so much.

“On the other side,” Magnus said, tightening his grip on the restraint once more. The next strike landed against his back, beneath his left shoulder blade, singing against his skin. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning when another strike landed, then another, each strike coming harder than the last. When Alec reached five, he begged for more. 

Alec turned and started flogging Magnus’ back once more, under Magnus’ right shoulder blade. The red mark that was already there bloomed a deeper red with each flick of his wrist. He spaced them out once more, his cock aching with each husky moan that escaped his husband.

When his husband muttered for more, Alec returned to flogging under Magnus’ left shoulder blade, deepening the mark there too. When Magnus had taken twenty strikes altogether, he stepped back, staring at the red marks on Magnus’ skin. He circled Magnus, noting how hard Magnus’ steadily leaking cock was, how wide Magnus’ pupils were in his now unglamoured eyes. 

“God, I think I’m going to cum,” Magnus muttered, burying his face in his bicep when he saw how affected Alec was, Alec’s dick just as hard as his own. He’d taken twenty strikes, each harder than the last, setting his back on fire in the best possible way. The smarting sensation on his back had him fighting an orgasm back, his balls heavy and aching.

“Do you want more?” Alec asked uncertainly, circling his husband to stare at Magnus’ back. He wasn’t quite sure how much was too much but he had to admit, Magnus looked insanely beautiful, Magnus’ entire body shaking The ache in his balls was real, desperation for a release pulsating through him just from watching his husband hold himself up by his grip on the leather restraint.

“I want you to… Alexander, I  _ need _ you to fuck me,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, clinging onto the restraint, his back arched impossibly far.

“Lotion?” Alec asked as he tossed the flogger aside, waiting until Magnus waved one hand with a small motion to lotion his hands up. Rubbing the soothing lotion into Magnus' back, he pressed himself against his husband, his dick digging into Magnus' ass, pressing between Magnus’ cheeks. It felt amazing just having that contact. 

A pleased smile flitted over Magnus' face when he felt how hard Alec was. He was just happy that his husband was enjoying it as much as he was. And having Alec’s cock pressed against his hole felt amazing.

“Lube?” Alec asked when Magnus’ back was coated in lotion. The marks on his golden skin were beautiful. When his hand was dripping with lube he coated his dick and started massaging it into Magnus’ hole.

“I want you to open me up with your cock,” Magnus said breathlessly, pushing back against Alec’s fingers, desperate for something inside him. 

Alec’s head snapped up, a shudder running down his spine. His husband was tight at the best of times. Meeting Magnus’ gaze when Magnus looked over his shoulder, he stepped closer, gripping the base of his cock. 

Magnus’ eyes slammed closed when he felt the thick, blunt tip of Alec’s cock press against his hole slowly, gently, almost teasingly. The sensation had his breath bursting out of him with heavy pants of anticipation. And his husband certainly didn’t disappoint. The breach of Alec slowly pushing into him, Alec’s cock, solid and hot against his rim was breathtaking. The burn was phenomenal.

Alec went slowly, gripping his cock with one hand and Magnus’ hip with the other. He went in millimeter by millimeter, unsure of how he even managed to restrain himself. The squeeze around his cock was mind-blowing. When the head of his cock was inside his husband, he had to force his orgasm back. Magnus’ rim clenched around the glans in his cock head, almost stealing his focus.

“You have no idea how good that feels,” Magnus moaned; the words almost coming out as a whimper. His rim was on fire but in the best possible way. He pushed back slowly, taking more of his husband’s cock into his body, gasping for breath at how full and stretched he felt. 

“Believe me, I do,” Alec stuttered out, gripping both of Magnus’ hips. His cock was unbelievably hard, pulsing inside Magnus’ body. When he finally bottomed out, he pressed his entire body against the back of Magnus’, burying his face in the small amount of space left at the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. 

“You’re so fucking tight. I want to slam into you again and again until I’ve wrecked us both,” Alec whispered before he sucked a bruising kiss into Magnus’ neck. Sliding both hands around Magnus’ body, he pulled his husband tightly against him, one hand pressed against Magnus’ chest, his thumb flicking over Magnus’ left nipple, the other sliding down to wrap around Magnus’ cock. 

Magnus could barely draw a breath. Alec engulfed him, his husband everywhere. The small ripples of pleasure that pulsed from his nipple and the heady sensation of Alec’s hand wrapped around his cock, tight but unmoving, was enough to distract him from the burn in his rim but he wanted more. Waving his hand as best as he could, he focussed long enough to lube Alec’s hand up, the cool liquid practically dripping from his cock. 

Tilting his head, Magnus’ eyes slammed closed from the hot, desperate kisses on his neck. He waited for Alec’s hand to start moving, for Alec to start jerking his cock but his husband just stood still, holding his dick. 

“Alexander, move. Do something,” Magnus panted, trembling in Alec’s arms, he needed it like he needed air.

“You’re gonna have to work for it. If I start fucking you now I won’t be able to hold back. Open yourself up on my cock,” Alec murmured between kisses, just about having the strength of will not to plow into his husband’s tight hole. Reaching Magnus’ ear, he sucked the lobe into his mouth as he pinched Magnus’ nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

Magnus lost control of himself. He needed to be fucked, badly and the tight, still grip on his dick and the sharp tug of his nipple weren’t nearly enough. Rolling his hips experimentally, he gasped when the stretch on his rim burned through the muscle but the movement had him pushing into Alec’s hand.

Moving slowly, much slower than he thought he had the patience for, Magnus pushed back a few millimeters on Alec’s cock. His grip on the restraints above his head tightened as he stretched himself further. The tighter grip that Alec took hold of his cock, however, had him chasing it.

Alec held his hips still in a death grip, his eyes screwed shut against the pleasure of being buried so deeply in his husband’s body. Once Magnus had rocked his hips with a few shallow thrusts, he started moving his hand, working against Magnus’ movements to create more friction on Magnus’ cock. 

The friction on Alec’s own cock was insane but he held still, letting Magnus set the pace. Moving to Magnus’ right nipple, he tugged it int a stiff peak, rolling the sensitive nub between his fingers, listening to Magnus’ breathless pants. They matched his own, both of their breathing shallow and uneven. He was desperate to just fuck his husband but he wouldn’t until Magnus was loose enough. 

“Shit!” Magnus muttered when Alec’s hand started moving faster, jerking him harder, Alec’s hand twisting slightly at the head of his dick. Just the friction on his cock would have been enough for him to start moving faster but Alec left his nipple’s alone and slid his hand down to cup his balls too. 

Opening himself up, slowly but surely, Magnus pushed into Alec’s hands, again and again, his eyelids fluttering every time Alec jerked him or massaged his balls. When he felt looser, he started moving properly, fucking himself on Alec’s cock with deeper thrusts, moaning every time Alec’s cock scraped over his prostate. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Magnus panted, pushing back on Alec’s cock harder. 

“With pleasure,” Alec muttered, releasing the tight hold he had over himself. When Magnus pulled off his cock once more, he rocked his hips forward, meeting Magnus’ backward thrust. The clap of their tighs meeting rang out through the room. It snapped his will to hold back. 

Letting go of Magnus’ balls and cock, Alec took hold of his husband’s hips instead and tugged Magnus’ hips back until Magnus’ back was arched. Knocking Magnus’ ankle with one foot, he encouraged his husband to open his legs a little wider before he snapped his hips forward once more.

“Fuck! Alexander, fuck me!” Magnus mewled. The words and his breath slammed out of him, his eyes screwing closed from the angle Alec held his hips at. It was perfect for Alec’s solid cock to glide over his prostate, sending small surges of pleasure pulsing through the nerves in his ass. He knew those tingles would only increase with more pressure so he started working with his husband, meeting Alec thrust for thrust.

Alec was too lost in his own pleasure to reply, relishing every clench around his cock, Magnus’ tight rim sliding up and down his dick. When he had the strength to open his eyes, he was met with the sight of Magnus’ arching his back further, Magnus’ grip on the restraints tight. 

The light, bouncing off of Magnus’ red and pink and gold back, was almost enough to steal Alec’s focus but listening to the mewling whimpers Magnus let out was enough to make him chase those sounds harder. He couldn’t look away from Magnus’ back, his hands tightening at Magnus’ hips. 

Alec fucked into his husband harder, setting up a steady pace, measuring each thrust as he drove into Magnus’ body, again and again. Every slap of their bodies meeting rang louder and louder through the room, Magnus moaning with every thrust. His own grunts from the exertion were just as loud. 

Alec’s eyes zeroed in on a trickle of sweat that ran down the perfect arch of Magnus’ back. He wanted to bend down and lick it off but that would disturb his steady pace and he could already feel the pressure in his balls.

Magnus slammed his ass back against his husband’s thrusts, panting with the effort of fucking himself on it. He needed friction on his dick badly but didn’t want to remove his hands from the restraint so he muttered a spell under his breath and wrapped his magic around his cock in a tight grip. It felt like he was fucking into Alec’s asshole, his magic sliding up and down his aching cock, only making him chase the insane pleasure. 

“Fuck, did you just do the magic thing with your cock?” Alec panted when Magnus started fucking on and off his cock like a man possessed.

“It feels so good,” Magnus whined, fucking into his magical grip, gasping for air. The friction was exactly what he needed, doubling the pleasure that already sang through his body from the pressure on his rim and prostate. 

“I fucking love you,” Alec muttered, snapping his hips forward erratically, his balls aching from the thought of what Magnus was doing to himself. Magnus had done it to him a few times, magically jerked his cock. It was even better than Magnus’ hand because of the way the magic pulsed and vibrated against every nerve in his cock.

“You’ll love me even more in a second,” Magnus muttered, once again muttering the spell under his breath. With the last word that left his lips, his magic started pulsing through his asshole, wrapping around Alec’s cock too where it was buried inside him.

Alec let out a yelp of inescapable pleasure when he felt Magnus’ rim start pulsing, throwing his rhythm off completely. Instead of the steady, measured thrusts, he gave himself over to his hips. Winding his arms around Magnus’ stomach, he simply rutted into Magnus’ ass with jerky, desperate movements.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ hair, his eyes screwed closed, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped down his neck, back, and chest but he couldn’t stop himself, his balls drawing up quickly. A low, gravelly, desperate moan ripped out of him when he came, filling Magnus’ ass up with bursts of cum.

Magnus kept on moving, fucking into his magical grip while Alec bathed his insides white. He would have grinned at the grinding movement of Alec’s hips but his own orgasm was creeping closer, his balls heavy and aching with his impending release.

It wasn’t the magic or Alec’s cum pumping deep into his body that had Magnus’ own balls drawing up. It was the desperate, sucking kiss that Alec pressed to the nape of his neck. Alec’s hot, panting breaths broke over his skin in waves, dragging his orgasm up from his balls. He came hard, his cock twitching his release out in jerky spurts that splattered the floor of their bedroom.

Alec finally stopped moving when the friction on his sensitive, spent cock became too much. His thighs were shaking with the effort of holding himself up, even if he was clinging to Magnus’ back. The spell in Magnus’ rim was still going, drawing pulses of cum out of him. It was too much.

“I need to sit down,” Magnus panted, shuddering with small aftershocks. That was probably due to the fact that he hadn’t ended either spell. With a few muttered words, he did, almost collapsing into his husband’s body when the pulses of magic stopped. As soon as it was over, Alec pulled out of him, leaving his horribly empty. He consoled himself with the sensation of Alec’s cum dripping out of his wrecked hole and down the back of his legs.

Alec got a grip of himself and held Magnus up when Magnus pulled his hands free of the restraints. Moving on shaky legs, he pulled his husband to the bed and collapsed onto it. Pulling Magnus as close as possible, he shuffled them up the bed until their heads found the pillows.

Magnus lay in the cage of Alec’s arms, entwining their legs. He enjoyed the sensation of Alec’s arm resting against his hip, Alec’s fingertips brushing over his sensitive back. With a snap of his fingers, he added some more lotion to Alec’s fingers, smiling against his husband’s hairy, sweaty chest when Alec started rubbing it in.

“You look beautiful by the way,” Magnus murmured, his eyes flicking over Alec’s face. The makeup had run a little where Alec had been sweating but Alec always looked gorgeous to him.

“So do you. Sweaty ‘thoroughly fucked’ makeup is by far your best look,” Alec grinned, tracing his fingers over Magnus’ back.

“Did you enjoy it?” Magnus asked a little breathlessly, smiling at Alec’s words. He lotioned his own hands up and shuffled closer to Alec so he could rub the lotion into Alec’s ass cheeks. Or as much as he could reach at least.

“The makeup or the rest of it?” Alec quipped, chuckling when Magnus rolled his eyes. “It was amazing. Perfect,” he muttered, looking into Magnus’ golden glamour-free eyes. The smile on Magnus’ face had his own lips tugging up at the corners. Leaning closer, he skimmed the tip of his nose down the bridge of Magnus’ before claiming his husband’s lips.

Magnus forgot he was supposed to be soothing Alec’s ass with the lotion, throwing himself into the kiss instead. He licked into Alec’s mouth, only moaning a little when Alec’s fingers slid into his hair to hold him in place, tugging slightly.

“Next time though...” Alec panted when he pulled back for air. “...I want to be tied up and flogged,” he said.

“Fuck yes,” Magnus muttered, claiming Alec’s lips once more, almost hardening again at the thought of flogging Alec. Pushing at Alec’s shoulder, he moved with him, straddling his husband’s hips. “How about round two in the shower?” he asked with a wink.

“As long as the water is cool enough to soothe my ass, then definitely,” Alec chuckled. Wrapping his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck, he pulled his husband into another kiss.

“Uh-uh, wait for the shower,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips when his husband’s hips rolled beneath him, creating the perfect friction on their cocks as they slid over one another. Laughing when Alec pouted, he launched himself off his husband, and the bed. “I’ll race you. Loser has to srub the winners back,” he yelled over his shoulder, halfway to the bathroom already.

Alec let out a growl but launched himself after his husband, grinning when Magnus flicked the shower on with a snap of his fingers. He would definitely have to show his husband why it was a bad idea to cheat when he reached the shower. 


End file.
